Anime Unleashed
by Sonic64
Summary: The story of a young man who starts out in life and is put to the test to save a galaxy from a dark threat. He will meet friends and foes to save the anime universe. He's making a team while travelling from the guild of Fairy Tail to the town of Sainan. The end is near, but the journey has just begun. Since its a first let me know how it goes!
1. Where it Starts

**Chapter 1: Where it starts**

As they were running, Rai felt the absence of land beneath his feet. He had reached the edge of a cliff. Both Pikachu and Rai began falling toward the ground below. Rai quickly dug the blade deep into the side of the earth. His other hand grabbed Pikachu by the tail. They were now dangling for their lives over what seemed like a twenty story drop. His grip would not last if he didn't think of a way out of the situation. "I become a hero for about an hour, and then I end up in this shit!" Rai's grip was weakening as the blade was starting to loosen from the rock.

* * *

_2 days before…_

It was Friday morning. The alarm kept ringing to a bell over and over again. A young man reached out to try and shut off his clock to end the annoying noise. He tried to punch the snooze button, but missed twice. After a third time, he finally slammed the clock. **WHAM! **The boy leaned up and blocked the sun gleaming into the window.

"Man, that is bright," he told himself. This was Raimundo Ortega, a 19 year-old Hispanic college student who had the dark brown hair to match his brown eyes. Although not the athletic type, he pretty much seemed like your average person. He was one of those daydreamers, but had a curious personality. Looking at the time, it was now 10:30 a.m.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late for work!" he panicked and started rushing to his closet to quickly dress himself. His red baseball T-shirt was the first thing worn, then his black pants, and finally his white sneakers. Grabbing his school backpack, Rai dashed out of his apartment, down the stairs, and made his way to the parking lot.

Rai grabbed the keys to his ride. To the left, a Lotus vehicle with a shiny red color and steel rims sat under a shaded tree. While right next to it was a black moped; more like an antique than a means of transportation. Even though it wasn't much to look at, it still had the energy to take Rai anywhere he needed to go. He started the engine and zipped out of the neighborhood.

His hometown was none other than the gambling city of America, Las Vegas; the only place where the city uses tourism and attractions to draw people into the center of a desert. Rai had been living here for 15 years since he was just a kid. To him, it was his home. But, he had dreams of leaving the city one day and starting off on his own.

Rai made his final turn as he came to a stop in a parking lot. He locked in his moped and ran into the fast food restaurant. Quietly, he tiptoed past the customers and sneaked into the employee lounge. In a matter of minutes, he was in his black shirt and hat with his microphone attached to his ear. Walking up to the register, he began his line of work.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" Rai picked up the orders and handled the money fast and precise as he always did. Working next to him was his friend Cristine. She had a dark brown complexion, a very skinny figure, and a 'don't mess with me' attitude.

"You do know you're late, right?" she said sarcastically.

"I know, but I overslept. C'mon, no one noticed me come in." spoke Rai proudly.

"RAIMUNDO!" a large voice filled the entire restaurant. Everyone just simply looked up at where the noise came from.

"Except your boss," Cristine chuckled.

"Yeah…I heard him."

* * *

Deep within a dark void, the sound of silence filled the emptiness of space. In it was a being, floating in darkness, a small twinkling light. In an instant, a view of the galaxy was right in front of it. Planets and stars in different shapes and sizes floated in the open reaches of outer space.

It shifted its view to the left. A small blue planet, no larger than earth, was floating and all its glory. Suddenly, it began to change to a pale grey color scheme. Fire sprouted around the planet as smoke floated in the atmosphere. Dark shadows with hissing red eyes continued to swallow the planet whole. Quickly, the shadows began to swarm to the next planet, jumping like a rope latching on to an object.

_My greatest fears…have now been realized_, the being thought. It knew it was the start of the end.

"This has to come to an end," said the portly man with a buttoned shirt and a red-black spotted tie. "Rai, this has been the 3rd time this week, and you just started this month!"

"Sorry Mr. Milder, I've just been…getting adjusted to the new job is all," Rai said in a sorrowful tone.

"Still trying to get adjusted?"

"Well, it is my first time working at a place like this…hehe," Rai sweating a bit. This was the first job he ever had in his life. After being rejected from more than 20 interviews, this was his only chance at work.

Mr. Milder simply sighed and patted him on the back. "Well, just be sure to try and not be late again." With that, Mr. Milder escorted Rai out of his office. He took his roll back to the register and finished his shift.

Rai walked with Cristine next to him while pushing his moped in between them. The sun had started to set and the bus usually runs around 6:30 p.m.

"So, he left you off easy today?" asked Cristine

"Yeah, but I'll be sure to be on time next week," said Rai with a thumbs up.

"Can you even make it on time? You practically live halfway across town and you still took this job anyway?" Cristine had a nag for being a "negative person."

"Nah, it's all right. I know I can make it, I just need to start finding some shortcuts around here," Rai thinking whimsically while stroking his chin.

Cristine only giggled at his elaborate scheme, "I swear Rai you are really weird."

They both made it to the bus stop. Rai balanced himself on his moped and revved the engine on.

"Well, guess I'll see ya on Monday then," he called out.

"Hey Rai," Christine quickly tapped him," you going to be good?"

Rai didn't move for a while. He turned around and smiled back at her.

"I'm good" Rai winked and shot off home. Cristine gave a smile and got on the bus. Rai was at a stop light when he noticed a sleeping homeless person laying on the street. Looking at the light, he pulled out a twenty and put it in his pocket. The light changed to green and he took off.

Rai finally got home. He began his routine of doing the dishes and finishing any homework from class. Because of the economical downfall, his mother had to work night shifts at a casino while his father worked on repairing garage doors. Often times, Rai would go with his father on his jobs to fix any broken springs, hinges, etc. As for his oldest brother, he worked part time at the market during the midnight hour. So far they managed to get by with the house payments. But since he had just move out, paying for college was something Rai had to do alone.

He flipped open his laptop, then went online to his bank account. So far, he managed to save half of the money needed, but still came short. _Man, I really need to get my act together or I'm out of the job, _he thought.

There was a knock at the door. Rai was confused because he was not expecting anyone this late. Just then, his younger brothers immediately jumped into his room with hyperactive energy. Being the youngest, Bryan was scrawny and short for 12 years. Prowl, the 16-year old, was the second younger brother who had a small muscle body, but was a complete jerk. They would often times feel bored at home now that Rai had moved out and decide to drop in now and again.

"Hey Rai, it's time for movie night!" Bryan shouted in excitement. He quickly handed Rai his laptop, jumping up and down with such excitement.

"Hold on, shorty." Rai signed off and began searching the web for some good shows to watch online.

As Rai skimmed the web for movie websites, a pop up came up showing an ad for an anime coming out on DVD. Honestly, he didn't really care for anime because of the mature nature of cartoon characters and much emphasis on the women. After one experience, he saw nothing but a couple of guys getting nosebleeds just by looking at girls in swimsuits. He exited the webpages and made his way to some good movies online.

"I say start off with some comedy, and then we end it off with a good old fashion horror flick!" exclaimed Prowl as he pointed to the heavens.

"You do realize that Bryan is hear, right?" Rai pointed out.

"Bryan, go stand in the hallway," Prowl pointed at the door.

"There is no hallway."

"Exactly."

* * *

The light being flew deeper into the darkness. Once settled, it began chanting a small incantation; a language never heard of. Lights began to encircle the small figure, crops and lines all with strange writings; the darkness running away from the purple light.

"_Let a hero rise. Bring one who will protect these new homes that have been given life._" A lightning strike shot from the center, flying into the deep void above.

* * *

The next day, Rai got home from repairing a garage door with his father. He didn't work on the weekends so he took the opportunity in the early morning to make a few bucks. His main priority was having the tools prepared and helping to repair the door when the job needed two people. The springs had snapped and the opener was unable to move the door. Replacing an old spring and a quick nudge on the opener earned him at least $40. Tired, he dragged his feet up to his apartment and relaxed on his bed. He didn't care if he still had his sweaty clothes on from yesterday or he had his tool belt intact with the gear in his pockets.

"Oh sweet rancheros that's good! ~" he said in relief, readying for a long nap. . As he started to close his eyes, a light began radiating from his computer. "What the hell?" He jumped to his laptop and tried to turn on the system, but it didn't respond. Only numbers and error messages flashed on the screen.

"Ah man, you got to be kidding! Don't tell me I'm gonna have to get this fixed." Rai's computer started to flash more messages faster. The screen shot dark. Completely black. "Now what?" Instantly, strange symbols appeared on the computer screen: circles, words, purple lights. In a flash, the room was empty with nothing but a smoking laptop lying on the floor.

* * *

Rai was unconscious for hours. It was long before he woke up in pitch black darkness. He couldn't tell which way was up, down, left, or right. He had no clue where he was It was as if he was floating in midair.

"Who… what… where…where am I!" Out in the open, there was a small light buzzing towards him. It landed softly right on his nose. The light grew brighter, the light blinding Rai's eyes. Looking back, the light took a new form. A beautiful maiden now floating in its place. Her hair as Blue as the ocean, with her elegant dress shimmering from her aura. Her long hair gave off a dark purple tone complemented by her figure that hid under her dress. She looked no older than Rai from his perspective. Her smile gave off a feeling of warmth and comfort.

"Welcome…hero of this dimension," said the woman.

"...Now that…is pretty hot," Rai drooling from the mouth.

"I have summoned you here, for the sake of this universe now rests within your hands," she spoke softly.

"Yeah…wait…Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up here miss," Rai said nervously, "I…uh…I'm gonna need you to explain what's going on here Ms…"

"Novena."

"Riiiiight," Rai said optimistically. He crossed his legs and sat in the air. Rai began listening to Novena's explanation.

"You are familiar with the theory of infinite universes back in your world, am I correct?" she asked.

Rai answered, "Yeah, I know it. There are supposed to be like parallel worlds or more than one earth, or something like that."

"What if it was not a theory…but a fact," she said.

"You serious?" Rai said confused at the thought. "How is that supposed to be possible?"

Novena wiped her arm in midair and revealed a vast galaxy in the deep center of space. "Your world has had the capacity to create new worlds from the hearts and dreams of your people. In return, they breathe a new life of their own. Anything that your people create will become existent in another universe."

Rai was now curious at the idea. "So, things that are in movies, books, television…they become real?" she nodded, but grew silent.

"That is my highest concern for." Her smile slowly became a frown as she conjured up six floating circles around themselves. "These worlds have the most encouragement from the hearts of many, those that are from across the seas of your home. In a land called Japan." Rai understood she was talking about Japanese animation, but wasn't too thrilled about it. "The orbs around us are located in every galaxy; there are always six in total: The Soul of Fantasy, The Soul of Knowledge, The Soul of Terror, The Soul of Cosmos, The Soul of Honor, and The Soul of Life. These powers are distributed each for new worlds to form and are guarded by noblest protectors. However, it seems there is a dark force that has begun to take form. I'm afraid that a dark power is manipulating one of the souls to use for their own desires. In result, the worlds in that galaxy will eventually fall one by one. Only by rejoining these souls will it restore balance to the universe. " The glowing spheres disappeared.

"Let me guess," Rai interrupted, "You want me to go and find these (air quotes) souls so that these worlds will be fixed and go back to the way they were? I'm sorry but I think you need to find someone one else."

"But…"

"Look, it's not that I don't care what's going on. But, this is a big job for someone else like a hero and believe me, I ain't no hero. I'm barely trying to get by as it is in a job that gets me $8 a day, although I might be getting screwed with my boss and…" Novena took Rai's hands in hers. Rai's heart skipped a beat, losing his train of thought.

"I know you can do this, you have a talent not seen by anyone in a millennium. Working hard and looking for the brighter side in life. That is what separates you from anyone else." At that moment, a shining white light glowed from Rai's hands; a large shaft that stretched to a height of 6 feet compared to Rai who was only 5 ft. 9 in. A razor steel blade formed at the end, resembling a large cutter with a brown wooden rod and a glowing red jewel at the tip.

"Your weapon," Novena spoke out, "The Sentinel Scythe." Rai was awed by how odd his weapon was. He always thought a hero usually received a sword or a key when going on a large quest. For him, it was a first. Looking back at the portal, he saw the galaxy, so inspiring. He thought if it were his own world, he wouldn't want it to end either.

"Well…I did plan on leaving home eventually…,"Rai said, "But there's like a hundred places to look. Where do I start?" Novena hugged Rai tightly, while he began to turn red.

"Thank you hero. Your journey will soon begin." Novena opened a window to a planet. "You will start here. Once you find the first soul, it will lead you to the next. Remember, the weapon's power is only matched by the wielder." Rai felt determined now that he was given an important task, ready to take on the challenge ahead. But first-

"So, do I need instructions for-," Rai was cut off when he noticed dark red eyes were surrounding both Rai and Novena. The window was being blocked by dark shadows, hissing with dark, bloody stares. More eyes started to spring from the darkness around them.

"They have arrived sooner than expected," said Novena.

"Don't tell me they're the bad guys," Rai unpleased by the situation. Novena quickly grabbed Rai and opened a new portal to another world that somewhat resembled earth.

"Take this alternate route. May time and space aid you on your quest."

Rai was prepared to be sent through any means of magic or teleportation, but instead was chucked from a throw and flew into the portal. Novena had cast a blinding light; confusing the creatures of the dark. She was gone.

* * *

In the middle of the woods, a small yellow mouse with red cheeks was gnawing on a blue berry. It enjoyed the succulent fruit that restored some energy after just a few bites. Its lightning bolt tail stood straight up after sensing something in the distance. Peeking through the bushes, a blue spiral appeared out of nowhere. A boy got spat out and tumbled into a roll straight into a tree. **WHACK!** Head first. The scythe followed right behind, sharply landing in the tree.

"Well, that could have gone better," Rai said while rubbing the back of his head. He walked up to the tree and pulled trying to remove the scythe. After regaining his motive, he started to observe the area to try and get a grip on the situation.

"Let's see, there's nothing but trees around me, no sign of any people or resources," Rai looked to his left and saw a herd of rhinos that appeared to be made of stone, chewing on some grass. "And there are wild animals in the area. Yep, I know where I'm at." He noticed something was rustling in the bushes. Rai quietly sneaked up to the bush and poked it with his scythe. No response. This time, he lashed the pole straight down, landing on top of something. **BONK!** A lightning bolt shot from the bushes and spooked the rhinos. They were now charging directly at Rai! He started running like his life depended on it (which it did).

"*pant*…*pant*…note to self, don't be poking into other bushes business!" cried out Rai. Next to him was the small yellow rodent dashing by his side. "Pikachu?"

As they were running, Rai felt the absence of land beneath his feet. He had reached the edge of a cliff. Both Pikachu and Rai began falling toward the ground below. Rai quickly dug the blade deep into the side of the earth. His other hand grabbed Pikachu by the tail. They were now dangling on the ledge that can easily be seen as a twenty story drop. His grip would not last if he didn't think of a way out of the situation. "I become a hero for about an hour, and then I end up in this shit!" Rai's grip was loosening as the blade was starting to loosen from the rock.

Looking straight up, he noticed the rhinos lost sight of them and left.

"Whew…that was close." Rai looked down at the long fall to the bottom. _Maybe if I try inching my way back up, I can pull both of us out_, Rai thought. He shimmied up the stalk of the scythe using his legs and his free hand, making sure not to tug to hard or the blade would slip out. Rai suddenly heard the wings of a bird flying toward them. A brown and white bird with an orange beak landed on top of the blade.

"Starly," it said.

"Hey! Shoo! Get out of here!" Rai yelled at the bird to scare it away. The bird kicked off the blade when flying off. The scythe slid out from the rock and both Pikachu and Rai were sent yelling and falling, "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**I do not own any of the following anime or characters, but to be used in a fictional story for enjoyment and satisfaction. Comment and leave a review on the story so far. Go ahead, I can take a hit! Ha-ha just kidding, it's all good. See ya next time!**


	2. A Shocking Entrance

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Entrance**

_**The Sun is shining on our heroes today as Ash, Dawn, and Brock continue on their Journey. After visiting the coliseum and seeing their friends, Cory and Lira, head back to the Johto Region, Ash heads to SunnyShore City to earn his final Sinnoh Gym badge to compete in the Sinnoh League Competition. Hopefully, they will be ready for any new challenges that will "drop on by." **_

*Yawn* "Man, I'm beat," Ash said as he folded his arms behind his head. He was a boy who wore a red cap with a blue pokéball insignia along with a black collared shirt with a yellow "V" on his front. He even had blue pants and red and black shoes to match. He had on black gloves and carried around a green backpack. He has dreams of becoming the world's best Pokémon Master and travels the world in hope to carry out his goal. Resting on his pack was a small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Walking down a dirt road can get pretty boring, especially if you're by yourself. Luckily, he had his friends to keep him company. There was Dawn, a Pokémon coordinator with a black short-sleeved blouse, a pink skirt, black knee socks, pink boots, and a white beanie cap. Dawn began traveling with Ash in order to become a top coördinator and have Pokémon enter contests for appeal, style, and battle tactics to compete in the Sinnoh League Grand Festival. In her arms she held a small blue and white penguin.

The final member of the group is none other than Brock, a taller tanned man with spiky hair. He wore a forest green shirt under an orange-brown vest, khaki brown pants, and blue and black shoes. He is a great chef and trains to become a world-famous Pokémon Breeder in the future, so he carries high knowledge of Pokémon information such as nutrition, facts, and training.

"C'mon Ash, we just left town a while ago," said Dawn.

"I can't help it. It's morning and we just got up and took off without any breakfast," Ash patted his stomach feeling how empty he felt without any food.

"If you're really that hungry, then I'll just cook us some nice stew to get our energy up and running," Brock stopped and sat his bag down. He started to pull out some cooking utensils.

"Sweet," Ash yelled in satisfaction, "Time for some old fashion Brock cooking!"

"Pikachu!" called out the small mouse.

"Looks like somebody just woke up," whispered Dawn.

"Piplup," the penguin agreed.

It was going to take a while for the food to be done cooking, so Ash and Dawn started setting up the chairs and table for the feast. Brock sat up a small campfire and had a pot tied above the pit to start cooking. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Piplup were playing out near an open area away from the others. Piplup would chase after Pikachu and then they would switch rolls.

"Hey guys don't wonder off to far," Ash called out.

Piplup stopped and puffed out its chest in showing itself to be a responsible Pokémon. That is, until a small bird with a musical note for a head tossed an acorn at Piplup, making it land face first into the ground.

"Piplup! Piplup!" looked behind to see the bird laughing at Piplup's predicament. Piplup grew angry and yelled at the bird to come down and fight it.

"Chatot," The bird only pulled down its eye and stuck its tongue out. Pikachu rushed towards Piplup to try to calm it down. Chatot then turned around and waved it tail trying to moon Piplup. Growing frustrated, Piplup let out a beam of bubbles directly for Chatot. It quickly took to the sky as the bubbles knocked the branch out of the tree. It started flying high up in the air and headed straight into the forest. Piplup immediately chased after it with Pikachu following right behind as the trainers continued to set the table.

* * *

**An hour later...**

After a while, Piplup and Pikachu both lost sight of the Chatot and came to a dead end, a side off a cliff that reached its way pretty high from their point of view. Piplup looked around for any clues about where the bird might be. It tried to climb one of the trees, but just slid right back down to the ground. Sighing in defeat, Pikachu comforted Piplup with a pat on the back. Piplup sweat dropped from its failed attempt. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears shot up as if hearing a noise nearby.

"Piplup?" Piplup was curious to what Pikachu was doing. Just then, rocks started landing on Piplup's head. Confused, it stuck out its wing to see if it was raining…gravel?

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the top off the cliff. Piplup followed Pikachu's gaze to see a person hanging on for his life. With one hand, he was holding on to what looked like a stick jabbed to the side of the wall. In the other hand, it was a Pikachu shutting its eyes from the tremendous height. Piplup and Pikachu started running in circles thinking what to do. Ash and the others were too far to get help and there wasn't any material or Pokémon nearby to pull off a rescue.

A loud crack pierced the area and the two started falling from the cliff.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Out of hesitation, Piplup quickly launched out a raging whirlpool to catch both of them in. The mouse landed inside and was thrown out due to the spinning cycle. The man landed in the center for a short second until he splashed right through.

**CRASH!**

The man opened his eyes to see what had just happened. "Holy Crap, I'm alive?" Looking around, he noticed that his clothes were drenched as well as a penguin standing next to him. "Uh…hello?" As he sat up, he felt something squishy pushing up behind him. He checked and pulled out Pikachu from the tail. "YOU! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! WITH YOUR STUPID THUNDER ATTACK AND THE RHYHORNS…"

He continued to shake Pikachu furiously until a sudden earthquake shook bellow them. A large beast blasted itself out of the ground and separated everyone in different directions. Pikachu regained consciousness and leapt onto all fours ready for battle. Piplup ran next to Pikachu making sure to outnumber the beast. The man rolled to his side trying to regain his balance. This creature looked to have a grey skin of armor and a large bulky tail while standing on its hind legs. On its nose was a large iron drill which might explain how it was able to dig from underground.

"Whoa, isn't that a Rhydon?" Rai said in astonishment.

"GRAAAAAAWR!" the Rhydon yelled out and only stared at the man across from him. It dragged its foot across the dirt ready to charge.

"Whoa, Whoa, easy buddy, no need to go charging in…" but the Rhydon rushed full throttle in anger towards him. Rai jumped out of the way while the Rhydon's horn got lodged deep in the side of the cliff. "Ha! Not the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Rhydon spun its drill at full speed, releasing itself from the rock, only to stare daggers at him. "Oh come on!"

"CHU!" an electric shock nudged Rhydon on its side and saw Pikachu letting sparks fly from its cheeks. Pikachu let out an even stronger lightning bolt at Rhydon. "CHU!" The bolt had hit Rhydon, but bounced right off its armored belly.

"Piplup," Piplup charged right at Rhydon with its beak glowing and extending a few inches from its face. Diving in, both Rhydon's horn and Piplup's beak locked in a stalemate. Rhydon's arm began glowing and slammed Piplup straight towards the ground, forming a crater. Rhydon lifted his huge foot ready to crush Piplup under its massive weight.

"Back off," Rai launched a full body tackle toward Rhydon and pushed it a few feet away from Piplup. He rushed over and picked up his scythe for battle. "Looks like we're gonna have to make it three against one."

With everyone taking a corner against Rhydon, they charged in for attack. Pikachu landed blows with its iron tail, followed by Piplup using quick drill pecks, and Rai striking with the rod side of his cutter. Each time, Rhydon countered with either flying boulders or massive arm chops. So far, all these simple attacks were hardly putting a dent on the enemy. _Damn, this is getting us nowhere, _he thought. Looking around, he noticed that his clothes were still drenched from earlier. _Wait, I got wet…but how, _he quickly glanced at the penguin and took into consideration, _now I get it._ He then looked back at Rhydon still trying to attack both Pikachu and Piplup_._

"Hey guys!" he got both Pikachu and Piplup's attention. "When I say now, use all that you got. Understand?" Pikachu and Piplup both looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Rai began running directly at Rhydon with all his speed. Rhydon took notice and lowered his horn, ready to drill right through him. At the last second, Rai jumped over on Rhydon's back. He quickly grabbed Rhydon by the arms and pulled back as hard as he could. Rhydon tried to break free, but was being forced like reigns on a horse. "NOW! AIM FOR THE HORN!"

Piplup launched a bubblebeam at Rhydon's head, causing it to stumble. Pikachu began charging its power as electricity began escaping its cheeks. "PIKA-CHUUUUU!" It let out a supercharged Thunderbolt, slicing through the air like an arrow aiming directly at Rhydon's horn. Just before the attack hit, Rhydon's drill span, releasing water all over the area. Once the lightning made contact, everything around them was zapped with jolts of electricity.

* * *

**Breakfast**

"Alright, it's ready," Brock said as he placed the stew on the middle of the table. Ash and Dawn ran over ready to chow down.

"So, all we have to do is head east and we'll be on our way to Sunnyshore City," said Ash as he started removing his gloves.

"Right, and then you can fight the Gym Leader for your last badge," replied Brock.

"Before you start battling, you might want to start eating before your food gets cold," Dawn pointed out.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Dawn's head. "Hey, where are Pikachu and Piplup?"

Ash looked around, "You're right, where are they?"

"Weren't they playing a while ago?" Brock added. From a distance, a ray of electricity shot into the sky with voices yelling in electrocution.

"It's Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Are they in trouble?" Dawn said. Everyone quickly took off from their meal and ran toward the commotion.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I'm so close! Just one more level!" Young Rai continued playing with his Gameboy. He was so close to leveling up his last Pokémon before it was ready to evolve. "Once my Pokémon grow stronger, I'll fight the Elite Four and be the best champion!" _

"_Rai, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up," his mother called._

"_I'm coming," Rai quickly tried to finish up his game until…"I need to go to Lavender Town again? Aw, it's creepy there!"_

* * *

**Sinnoh**

Rai started to come to. His vision began blurry but eventually cleared when he noticed three figures looking him over. Voices could be heard in the background.

"Who is this guy?" one said.

"He could be a trainer passing by," another voice added, but more mature.

"But what's with all this stuff he carries?" a feminine voice said.

Finally back as his old self, Rai realized he was in a camp setting. There were tables and chairs with a cooking pot over a fire and children sitting beside him. As he sat up, he noticed he was wearing a blanket with his clothes gone…except the underwear.

"Ok, where are my clothes?" Rai asked.

"We had to remove them since they were wet..and kinda roasted," Brock pointed out.

"Oh…alright. Thanks, but uh…did she…," Rai pointed to Dawn.

Dawn began blushing wildly, "No! No! I didn't! It was Ash and Brock who took care of that job!"

After having a good laugh, Ash brought Rai some fresh stew cooked with some meat, noodles, and a side of rice. "Here, eat up."

Rai was famished. After seeing the meal, he saw it if it were a gift from God. "Food! I'm starving!" In a minute, Rai chugged down the food and had his plate completely cleaned off. Ash, Brock and Dawn were dumbfounded only to barely even have tasted the food themselves. "Man that was good." Soon, the others started eating while Rai began chatting about his situation. Meanwhile, Pikachu ate its meal happily. Piplup was still in a frozen position after taking Pikachu's electric attack. It wasn't long for Raimundo to learn that he had seen these people before. As a child, he grew up playing the Gameboy games back in the Kanto series and would watch the cartoon that came up on Saturday mornings. Ash training to be the best trainer ever while Brock made the food and Misty always being the mature one. He noticed, however, that they seemed more different from before and the female protagonist was new. Growing up meant having the show is more leaned toward the younger audience and eventually he stopped enjoying the game he loved playing. It seemed the characters became more…dense this time around.

"You were chased off a cliff by Rhyhorns!" Dawn yelled out.

"Yea, really wasn't the best place to have a stampede." Rai sweat dropped.

"Then you went one on one with a Rhydon?" asked Ash.

"Yup, but thanks to these two we pulled off, no problem," said Rai

"But, how did you get caught up with Rhyhorns chasing you in the first place?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say a certain MOUSE had given them a fright with an electric attack." Everyone looked over to Pikachu who was chewing on a loaf of bread.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu looked confused.

"Did you really scare the Rhyhorns, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook its head. "Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu told its side of the story.

"Mmhmm," Ash nodded his head.

Rai looked puzzled. "You can understand that?"

"Sure, it is my Pokémon. Pikachu said that you were on the edge of a cliff holding on to another Pikachu before you fell on top of it."

"Another Pikachu?" Rai looked back at Pikachu, "now that you mention it, it had scruffy hair on its head." Looking at Pikachu, it looked clean-cut.

"I'm surprised that you aren't from around here. America huh, sounds pretty far away," Brock stated.

"Yeah…not from here…., long story short I need to find someone who knows space and time to get me on the right track. I'm kind of on a mission," Rai explained.

"Space and Time," Dawn pondered.

"Doesn't that sound like Dialga and Palkia?" Brock realized.

"Yeah, your right!" Ash cried out.

"Who?" Rai asked.

"Dialga and Palkia are legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh who have the power to control time and space. Cynthia should be able to know more about them if we run into her," said Brock.

_Pokémon that control time and space, _Rai thought, _last I checked there were 150 Pokémon. Guess they added some more to the list. _ "And this Cynthia, you think she can help me?"

"Of course, she is the Sinnoh League Champion," Ash declared.

Rai began to take some serious consideration on who this person was. Since she was the champion of this region, she could know more about this place and its Pokémon. "Interesting…alright then, I'll take you up on that offer. I'm guessing that you are off to find a gym battle right?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, but how did…"

"Just a gut feeling I have. With your gym battles and my predicament, we can hang out and get both our quests done. You guys ready!" Rai made his statement as he stood in declaration. Only to have his blanket fall and revealing his underwear. Dawn quickly shielded her eyes. "First, I need my clothes back."

Rai's clothes were now fresh and dry after much time of airing out. Ash handed back his tool belt while Brock gave him his scythe.

"Hey, why do have a scythe with you?" asked Brock.

"I'm a… swordsman," replied Rai.

"With a tool belt?" Ash followed.

"It's an American thing."

"By the way, I'm Ash!"

"My name is Brock."

"And I'm Dawn."

"Great to meet you, I'm Raimundo Ortega or Rai for short."

_**With a brand new ally named Rai by their side, Ash and his friends continue to the next town and their next big adventure!**_

"Did anyone else hear that big announcer voice?" asked Rai

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Man, I have been busy with the past few months, haven't had the chance to get back to this. Sorry for the long wait -_-, with a new job and all. Same as always, I don't own the rights to the characters being used in the story and I hope to get comments on what you think. Thank you and peace out!**


	3. Trying for the Family Stone

**Chapter 3: Trying for the Family Stone**

On a bright Saturday morning, Bryan laid on his bed while playing on his computer. He was watching some random funny internet videos while in his black pajama shorts and white t-shirt that read "Weekend Warrior." For some reason, he was interested in videos about gaming parodies and talking oranges. After a few minutes, Prowl started barging into the room with bagging red basketball shorts and a black muscle T. "Hey Bryan, I need to use the computer."

Bryan replied, "Can I just watch one more video first?" In response, Prowl picked up Bryan by the collar of his shirt and flung to the other bed across the room. He landed on his back, but made a soft landing. Prowl began closing the Tabs off the computers. "Hey!" Bryan yelled furiously.

"Don't worry; I'll be done in a few minutes. Uh oh, now it wants to update Adobe. Yeah…this is gonna take a while." Bryan simply pouted and folded his arms. Prowl then came up with a suggestion, "Quit complaining. Just watch some TV until it's done."

"Fine," Bryan left the room and walked downstairs to the living room. He made his way to the television and grabbed the remote. Bryan jumped on the couch and started flicking through each channel. So far, there was nothing good to watch except for teenage reality shows and telemarketing programs. He didn't really seem too interested in any programs on since everything pointed out to older viewers. "Forget it, this is pointless," Bryan gave up as he threw the remote on the couch and started to leave. As the remote landed, the television quickly flicked to a program that had only just started.

* * *

_**As Sunnyshore City lies ahead along with Ash's eighth and final Sinnoh Region Gym badge challenge, our heroes find themselves lost in a deep forest.**_

Since Raimundo had arrived in this foreign land, he decided to stick with Ash and his crew to see if he will get the chance to run into this "champion" of Sinnoh. During his stay, Rai decided to get some practice in combat going since he lacked the Pokémon or skills to handle himself in a crisis. By then, the answers he needs to find a way out of this world would turn up. If he's on a mission to save the universe from destruction given to him by a beautiful maiden, he will need to have the experience that comes with the job. So, every now and then he would get some training with Pikachu and Piplup. Surprising enough, he didn't consider this to be an anime. As a kid, he assumed it was just a game made by Nintendo and the show done by the same people who did Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Fighting Foodons.

For now, helping Ash get to the next city seemed like a top priority at this point. Being the oldest of the group, he sort of felt out of place as being a new member. "Hey Brock, are we there yet? Because it looks like we've been walking for a while," Rai asked.

"Hmm, that's strange. I'm almost certain we're on the right path," replied Brock. He was looking down on his blue Pokégear that almost resembled a flip phone.

"So I'll take that as a no?" said Rai.

As they continued walking, a voice was heard from up in the trees. "Murkrow," a small dark blue bird with red eyes stood on a small branch. It had a somewhat large beak with its tail appearing to be wrapped in a small patch tied with a red ring. "Murkrow," the bird repeated.

Dawn pointed to the small bird in the tree, "Hey look, it's a Murkrow!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash.

Murkrow was looking off into space as if it was concentrating. Its eyes automatically focused on the small group and took off over their heads. In seconds, it had disappeared into the forest.

"You know what they say," started Brock, "something bad may happen when a Murkrow flies over your head late at night."

Dawn began to worry, "Wow, it's bad enough that we're lost, but now something worse is gonna happen?"

"'It's just superstition Dawn, just some stories made up to try and scare you," stated Rai.

"And plus it's not even night yet," said Ash.

"Yeah, that's true." Brock agreed.

Dawn smiled, "Being superstitious is just plain silly."

"Piplup," cried Piplup on top of Dawn's head.

Suddenly, the ground shook with a strong force. "Rai, I think you might have spoken too soon," cried Dawn. Everyone looked ahead of the path. The quaking only continued and the force getting stronger. It felt like something was starting to approach them. Out of nowhere, a large creature stood over the heroes. Its long neck was wrapped in yellow coils like large, razor claws. Running down its neck was a red and black stripped pattern connecting to a larger grey body from behind. It stood on its six sturdy legs as thick as an elephant's. Its face represented a pair of yellow mantis pincers around its mouth. On its forehead was a crescent moon and underneath it had small red eyes that gazed on the small prey below. The long black wings on its back grew to about 10 feet and had large red spikes growing out.

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone gasped at the sudden sight of the gargantuan beast. In a quick haste, Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan for information. The beast only rose its thick foot to crush the team below. Rai and Dawn grabbed Ash as they all rushed to get away.

The gang had been running for a while, hoping to escape from the creature. They stopped a few yards away to catch their breath. "I think…we're safe now…" Brock said as he tried to breath.

"Man, my heart," Ash huffed.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled out Rai, clenching his chest trying to keep his heart from having an attack.

"Wait hold on a sec, did you hear that?" asked Dawn.

"AH!" Ash pointed into the forest as both his eyes and Piplup's grew wide. A rapid stream of water began rushing towards the group. They were now being swept up by the current as they tried to keep their heads in the air. They flailed and kicked as hard as they could, but the current was too much.

"Come on, snap out of it, please!" A young girl cried out. She looked down on everyone who was on the ground crying out and acting like they were drowning. Piplup, Pikachu, Dawn, and Ash were trying desperately to swim on their stomachs, Brock was trying to do the backstroke, and Rai had his head stuck in the ground clawing his way deeper. As soon as she spoke, everyone had snap out of their illusions and came to.

Ash was the first to notice, "Hold on, what just happened guys?"

"What you all just experienced was an illusion from Murkrow's confuse ray," the girl explained. She had orange eyes with green hair that fans out from the back of her head. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a brown tan blouse with a green square collar over it. She had a short green skirt along with white knee socks and brown hiking boots. Brock shoved Ash to the side as his eyes filled with pink hearts. Meanwhile, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu were trying to pull Rai's head out of the ground.

"Hi!" Brock proclaimed, "I'm Brock and I'm not really confused. I'm sure your beauty is as real as real gets. Unless you somehow to be an illusion Murkrow's confuse ray created too! ~"

"Croagunk!" in an instant, a blue frog launched a sharp jab to Brock's backside and leaving him paralyzed. He then slowly dragged Brock away from the scene. The girl only sweat dropped.

"Don't give it a second thought, hehe. It happens all the time," Dawn responded. With everyone back together they all made their introductions.

"Hi, I'm Ash."

"I'm Dawn."

"Name's Raimundo," as he cleaned his dirt filled ears, "or Rai for short."

The girl smiled back, "I'm Rihanna! I live in a village very close to the forest."

"Thank you very much for helping us out," complimented Dawn.

"So how did you know we were seeing illusions then?" asked Brock after his speedy recovery. Everyone sweat dropped from his sudden return.

"Some fast recovery," Dawn said wittingly.

_Damn, the guy can take a hit to the trunk and keep his cool, _Rai thought_, got to give him credit._

"That's an easy one," Rihanna's tone in her voice turned to sorrow. "The reason I know is because Murkrow is my brother's Pokémon." Everyone was shocked to find out the truth behind Murkrow.

* * *

The Murkrow had flown for a bit before resting on a tree branch. "Murkrow," a boy called out to the small bird. It looked down on the small boy who had green hair and orange eyes. He wore an orange collared shirt over a red T-shirt. He had on white shorts along with red shoes. As he let out an expression of determination, he pulled out his Pokéball. _Alright_, he thought.

* * *

"Tell me, why would you go and think your brother would go out and do something like that?" Ash had asked. Everyone was sitting on large stones hoping to hear how Rihanna's brother is involved with the recent mishap.

Rihanna told her story, "He's never done something like that. To tell you the truth, I haven't the foggiest idea. Mitchell's a Pokémon trainer like me. Whenever we have the time, we always used to battle each other. Mitchell and I were always constantly competing against each other. So, I guess that made us true rivals. But one day, Mitchell decided to go up on the mountain and train with Murkrow, and that's when he started playing pranks on travelers. Like today with you."

"Oh, aw man," said Ash. He can rationalize with her situation. He knows what it's like to have a rival and become determined to be the better trainer.

"Why not just ask your brother why he does that?" asked Dawn.

"It'd be a lot easier if you guys just talked it out," added Rai.

"He's always avoiding me, so I can't." Rihanna replied. "Like whenever I try to talk to him, he just runs. That's why I'm looking so hard for a Dusk Stone".

"A what stone?" Rai asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu was confused as well.

Rihanna showed Rai an image of a purple stone on her light blue Pokédex. "A Dusk Stone," said Rihanna. "There should be one somewhere in the forest. I'm going to use it to evolve my Misdreavus into a Mismagius."

"And how is that gonna help your brother?" he asked.

"It's what I heard from grandpa," answered Rihanna. "He said that Mismagius can chant spells that may bring people happiness. Now maybe if I was to use that spell on Mitchell then…"

"…then perhaps you and Mitchell could make up, right?" Brock stated.

"But do you think Mitchell will be happy with a spell?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know, but I kind of run out of ideas," Rihanna said solemnly.

"Now Rihanna, wipe the sorrow from those pretty eyes," Brock had proclaimed boldly and with confidence. "Ah, if only I could rid you of your sadness for just a little while. Of course, the only thing for me to do, Rihanna, is pitch in and help you!"

Rihanna had soon become overjoyed to the thought of everyone aiding her in her time of need. "You will? I'm just thrilled!"

"Oh, know, I'm the thrilled one!" shouted Brock.

_That and you've got a thing for her_, Rai thought.

Meanwhile, a trio of strangers was hiding in a nearby bush listening in on the team's conversation. Two of them were adults that wore white uniforms along with black glove and black boots. However one was a woman with long red hair who had a white skirt along with boots reaching to her thigh. The other was a man who had short blue hair, but they both had a big red "R" on the chest of their uniform. The final member was a small feline with large whiskers and fine white fur. It had a coin sticking on top of its forehead along with a curly tail that was brown at the coiled up end. They were very interested at the details they just overheard. This proved they were very skilled experts at gathering intelligence.

"Now there's some news of note, a spell that sends people to their happy place," the man pointed out.

"Music to my fined tuned ears! I heard every wonderful word!" said the red head. "It's true girls want to have fun, but just have fun happily!"

"True, but I wanna have fun too!" the cat added.

"Well, in order for us to hop on the happiness express, we need to find the dusk stone; pronto!" the red head woman leapt from the bushes as she surveyed each rock that was on the ground, looking for the dusk stone.

"I doubt that Jessie would know a dusk stone if it gave her a back bite," said the man.

"And though I'd like to see it, that ain't happening," said the cat.

Jessie's mood became gloomy as she realized what her cohorts had said was true. _Busted. I figured since dusk is around the corner, the dusk theory would turn every stone into a dusk stone. Is that so wrong?_ she said to herself.

"Jess, cheer up," James lifting her spirits, "I have a special tool just for an occasion such as this! Presenting…" he lifted two metal rods from his pockets, "my newest and patented device, The Dusk Stone Detection Device!"

Jessie was in a fit of rage, "Please! Wire rods!"

"No dusk stone in its right mind is showing up on with those!" Meowth declared.

"Hah, hah, hah! These are what are commonly known as dowsing rods!" James explained his idea. "Since days of old, they've been used to locate underground minerals for a long time." He started to place his rods in front of him and began searching the area. "As we close in on the dusk stone, the rods will open wide!" He pointed the rods to the floor. Nothing happened. "See! It's not there and that proves it!"

"Then it's off to find our happiness elsewhere!" Jessie yelled with glee.

"Dowsing our troubles away!" Meowth called out.

As the groups went in search of the dusk stones, there was a dark figure lurking through the nearby bushes. Its eyes fixated on the different people nearby, but more sternly on the man with the scythe.

* * *

After some time, Ash, Dawn, Rai, and Brock have been following Rihanna to a specific area where they might find some dusk stones. Eventually, they came across a small grey shrine with three stone steps leading up to it.

"Hey Rihanna, what's that?" Brock asked.

"Grandpa told me about that too. Back when he was young, people used to mine for dusk stones near this shrine."

"Wow, maybe there are some of them left," said Dawn.

Rihanna mentioned, "The problem is I've looked around her several times but I've never found anything."

Brock added, "Don't worry; we'll help you find a dusk stone."

"Yeah," said Ash. "Let's split up and look."

Brock then figured out how to separate the group. "Alright, Ash, Dawn, and Rai, you three look over there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Rai.

"Right," stated Ash.

"Got it," said Dawn. The three left the group and took off searching.

Brock turned over to Rihanna, "How about this. Let's ask your Misdreavus to come out and give us a hand while we look for it."

"Misdreavus?" Rihanna was perplexed.

Brock explained, "Murkrow and Misdreavus are the only Pokémon that evolve with a dusk stone, so maybe Misdreavus will be able to find it."

Rihanna realized this possibility, "You know, I've never even thought of that. Sounds like it just might work. Ok, let's do it now." Rihanna brought out her pokéball. "Misdreavus, go!" Rihanna threw the ball and in a bright light, a ghostly blue Pokémon with red beads and yellow eyes flew right out. "Would you please help us find a dusk stone?" The Pokémon began to float in a specific direction, then beyond a patch of bushes. "I think Misdreavus is sensing something."

"Let's go check it out," declared Brock. Rihanna and Brock began chasing after Misdreavus into the forest.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Rai were all walking down a dirt path keeping an eye out for any dusk stones nearby.

"Now, Piplup, if you find a dusk stone, you let us know right away," Dawn said.

"Piplup," it replied. As they continued their search, Rai was in deep thought; reminiscing how siblings often fight and compete with one another. It gave him a quick reminisce of his family whenever he had to take on his younger brothers to settle a dispute. Whether it was fighting for the bathroom or the last slice of pizza.

"Hey Rai, you okay?" asked Ash.

"Huh, no I'm fine. Rihanna kind of reminded me of how my family is sometimes," replied Rai.

"Wow, you have siblings too?" questioned Dawn.

Rai smiled, "Yeah, we may hate each other's guts every once and a while, but we know we look out for one another; No matter how bad things get."

During their conversation, a small bird flew behind Piplup and pecked the back of its head. Piplup tumbled over in front of the group.

"It's Murkrow!" yelled Dawn.

"We're not falling for it again," called out Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt; let's go!"

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu let out a shocking stream of lightning straight at Murkrow. It landed a direct hit and plummeted to the ground.

"Bull's-eye!" said Rai.

"Murkrow, No!" a voice called out from behind the trees. A small boy had witnessed what happened and ran towards the fainted bird. He picked up Murkrow and glared at the strangers. "Alright, what are you doing to my Murkrow?"

"Now hold on a minute, you two were the ones who snuck up on us," Ash called out. Rai walked over to the young boy and grabbed him by the back of the collar. He raised him in the air until they were eye level.

"So you're Mitchell. Alright shorty, why are you causing trouble with that Murkrow," Rai demanded.

"Hey, knock it off!" Mitchell cried out.

"Your sister is really worried about you," Dawn cried.

"Hah, give me a break. She doesn't care about me at all," Mitchell stated.

"That's not what we heard from your sister," replied Rai still holding the child. He then dropped him, having Mitchell land on his rear end.

Dawn pointed out, "Yeah, she's looking for a dusk stone to try and evolve her Misdreavus into a Mismagius to try and make you happy with its spell, see?"

Mitchell suddenly had a surprised look on his face after hearing what Dawn had said.

* * *

Brock and Rihanna were running through the forest trying to catch up with Misdreavus. It started crying out more frequently and loudly as they ventured further and further.

"Wow, Misdeavus's cries are getting a lot louder!" cried Rihanna.

"Yeah," Brock said, "and I think we might be closing in on a dusk stone and fast!"

* * *

"Closer, closer, closer…!" yelled James as the three hoodlums were following the dowsing rods to locate the dusk stones. Suddenly, the rods separated from each other. "Dusk stone, Bingo! Any closer and we be behind it."

"Happy times!" cried Jessie.

"I'm gonna find a happy place of my own," said Meowth. Just then, James fell over the edge of a large hill. Followed by Jessie and Meowth rolling right behind. All three of them landed on solid rock in an abandoned mine site.

Meowth got up and noticed the opening of a mine tunnel. "Dig that door! I'll bet someone dug that door to dig in that mine!"

"Maybe digging for… a dusk stone?" Jessie added.

James recovered his composer, "You see? Dowsing's the real deal for a determined digger!"

Jessie was in bliss as to how they might find their reward, "Just think, we can end up unearthing a dusk family or two!"

James shouted in approval, "It's great, it's our fate. Happy days await!" Immediately, they searched on all fours near the entrance of the mine. They checked each small rock and peeked around every corner in hopes that they would find at least one dusk stone.

"Hey," Meowth called out, "when we find a dusk stone, we can evolve a Misdreavus into a Mismagius and give it to the boss." An image of Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, had popped in their heads as he seemed slumped and tired in his orange tuxedo. "Think of it when he gets home after a lousy day at the office."

(all voicing in this daydream are done by the talent of Meowth)

_**Ugh, this has got to be the worst day of my doctorial life, **_said Giovanni.

_**Mismagius, **_cried the Pokémon. It was a taller version of Misdreavus, but was now purple and looked to be wearing a witch-like hat. Around the edge of its body was the color pink. It floated next to Giovanni and released an array of green light around him. He was then fully healed, sitting on his bed with delight.

_**There's nothing like a Mismagius spell to keep the old boss thinking happy thoughts, **_he said in satisfaction, _**I'd take your spells over a message any day! And this day is a perfect day to give Meowth and his friends a happy time they'll never forget!**_

Team Rocket then began snapping their fingers as they stride back and forth in their own rhythm. "We're playing it cool, happiness rules, we're rich!"

"Of course," Jessie pondered, "once we find a dusk stone, we'll have to find a Misdreavus too."

""It would be handy if one was just lying around," James said as we searched the area vaguely.

"Hate to burst your bubble bub, but this is real life; not a movie or a novel," stated Meowth. He then looked up in the air, only to see a blue figure floating high above the hill they fell before. "AH! A Misdreavus!"

They then yelled in unison, "LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" But, their joy was cut short when they noticed two kids began to slide down the hill.

* * *

Mitchell had taken off ahead of Ash and the others with Murkrow in his arms.

"Come on Mitchell, wait up!" Ash called out. He managed to grab Mitchell and come to a stop.

"Leave me alone!" Mitchell responded. "I need to go and find the dusk stone before my sister does, see?"

"But the reason why Rihanna is looking for the dusk stone is to help you out," said Dawn.

"Hah, Rihanna doesn't care about me. The only reason she wants to evolve her Misdreavus into a Mismagius is so she can beat me every time we battle and that's all." Mitchell declared.

Both Ash and Dawn were shocked by the statement Mitchell made, except for Rai who stood their puzzled by what Mitchell thought. "That isn't what Rihanna told us by a long shot," said Ash.

Dawn was upset, "What makes you think that anyway?"

Mitchell began to tell his story, "Okay, see every time we battle, Rihanna always beats me. Obviously I want to beat her so I decided to go train up on the mountain and become stronger."

* * *

**A few days before…**

_Mitchell and Murkrow were in the middle of the forest training with small white rubber balls. Mitchell threw the balls at Murkrow and it would counter attack by knocking them away with its wings. "Hit it. Use wing attack," said Mitchell. He continued to throw the balls faster, but Murkrow had missed and taken a hit. Mitchell ordered, "That's not what I said, use wing attack!" Mitchell continued to pelt Murkrow with ball after ball until a red anime vain popped on his head. In a huff, Murkrow flew away. "Hey! Where are you going? Murkrow, come back here!"_

* * *

"That's it, now Murkrow won't listen to a single thing I tell it," Mitchell concluded.

"Wait, are you saying that you had nothing to do with Murkrow's confuse ray or any of those illusions we saw?" questioned Dawn.

Mitchell replied, "Right, nothing. If you want to know the truth, the whole thing is Rihanna's fault."

"Figures," Rai spoke out.

"Rai, what do you mean?" asked Ash.

Rai exclaimed, "Look at you Mitchell. You can't even take care of your own Pokémon and you go on and blame someone else for your problems? I'm not surprised that Murkrow decided to dump your ass after the way you've trained it. And you call yourself a Pokémon trainer."

"That was a little harsh Rai," Dawn objected.

"No, he needs to start taking some responsibility for his actions," Rai protested, "especially toward how is Pokémon feel."

Mitchell had a sudden realization of what Rai had told him. He remembered how he started hurting Murkrow with each rubber ball during their training. Mitchell didn't hold back and just kept on pushing it. "I-I never thought of that," Mitchell began to sob, "I'm so sorry Murkrow. I was angry that I couldn't beat Rihanna, so I took it out on you. It must've hurt, getting hit all those times." As Mitchell started to cry, tears started to drip on the unconscious bird. Its eyes slowly began to open. Rai started to walk away from the scene.

"Hey Rai, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to look for Brock and Rihanna. It's best to give the kid some space. You two look after him, okay?" answered Rai.

"Alright," Dawn said. Ash and Dawn watched as Rai started heading into the forest.

_I have a feeling someone's been following us for a while now, _Rai thought. As soon as he was out of sight from the others, he began running at high speed.

* * *

Brock and Rihanna laid at the entrance to the mine. They were still dazed after falling a few feet from above. Meanwhile, Team Rocket had hidden nearby a group of bushes, making sure not to be seen.

"Two twerps, the taller one alongside a taller twerpet," stated Jessie.

The two started to get up. "Where are we?" Rihanna asked. "I've never seen this in the forest."

"Do you think this is the place your grandfather was talking about when he said they used to mine dusk stones around here?" questioned Brock.

"Misdreavus!" the Pokémon began to float away from the two trainers. Both had noticed that Misdreavus was looking at a peculiar large rock. With a quick thought, Brock found a long broken shovel handle and shoved it underneath the rock. He put all his strength into lifting it and forced the rock to fall over. Once the rock was moved, a small glimmer came from the crater. A small purple stone stuck out from inside the Earth.

"Rihanna, look! That stone!" Brock called out.

Rihanna went over to pick it up. "We found it! It's a dusk stone!" she screamed in joy.

"So we did," Brock added.

Overjoyed, she jumped to Brock and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! I never would have found it if it wasn't for you and your hard work!" Brocks face had started to turn red from the sudden contact, along with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, thanks to Misdreavus," Brock saying shyly. The two looked over to see that Misdreavus was poking near a bush. In a flash, a net came down and swoop the ghost inside.

"Misdreavus!" Rihanna called out.

"You're grounded pal!" Meowth shouted.

"Happiness in a net!" yelled out Jessie.

"Who in the world are you supposed to be!?" Rihanna cried.

"We're from out of this world can't you tell?" started Jessie.

"Our grass is always greener!" added James.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: Nener Neener!

Jessie: Happiness searching at a break neck pace,

James: dashing hope with a smile on my face.

Jessie: Joy By any other name just as happy,

James: While you twerps are so sappy.

Jessie!

James!

Meowth's the name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place,

James: We're Team Rocket...

Together: IN YOUR FACE!

Wobbuffet!

Mime, Mime!

"Their Team Rocket, and they're less than successful…," explained Brock, "disastrous bunch of crooks."

"Give me back my Misdreavus, now!" Rihanna demanded.

Jessie gave an upset look, "No, you think I'm handing over my happiness to a twerp with a tude?"

James said, "We're soon to evolve Misdreavus utilizing a dusk stone and then Mismagius will bring us happiness to our hearts content!"

"Hand over one dusk stone please and make it fast," demanded Meowth.

"No! Misdreavus rip the net and come here!" Rihanna shouted.

Meowth then started to shake the net holding Misdreavus. "Nope, this may come as a shock, but…" With a push of a button, the net gave out an electric shock. Misdreavus yelled in pain and in seconds, Misdreavus was knocked out.

"No! Misdreavus!" cried Rihanna.

Brock pulled out his pokéball. "Sudowoodo, come out now!" Brock's pokéball let out a bright light and out came a small brown Pokémon that resembled a tree with green round orbs that looked like bushes at the edge of its fingertips. "Sudowoodo, save Rihanna's Misdreavus!" The tree Pokémon began charging at Team Rocket.

Jessie looked over to Meowth, "Meowth, let's get that dusk stone and dust those dumb-dumbs stat!"

"Where it's at!" said Meowth. "I'm down with this dilemma. So I brought my Happy Place Robo-Remote!" Meowth pulled out a large rectangular remote with a red button. Once he pressed the button, a large aircraft started appearing over the forest. It was in the shape of a bird with brown and white feathers. It had a large violet beak and two large round bubbles popping out of its chest. On its head, a big red "R" left its calling card.

* * *

In the far off distance, Ash, Dawn, and Mitchell could see the large mechanism flying high above the trees. "Aw man, what's that!?" Ash cried.

"Pika!"

"I've never seen a pidgey that big!" Mitchell described. Ash and Dawn looked at one another with a serious look. They already had an idea on who it was.

* * *

"That can't be a pidgey!" Rihanna said as she looked up at the sky. The giant bird mechanism began to descend.

"I wonder if it's Team Rockets," said Brock. As the machine landed in front of the criminals, the ground shook from the impact causing Sudowoodo to lose its balance.

Meowth swung the net, releasing Misdreavus and sending it flying into the machines bubble container. "It's into the Port-O-Pidgey Mark II for you!" With a quick jump (and cheap sweeping animation) Team Rocket landed in their seats inside the pidgey-shaped machine.

"Misdreavus is trapped!" yelled Rihanna.

Brock needed to take action and fast. "Sudowoodo, use Double-Edge!" Sudowoodo charged at the mechanism at ramming speed leaving behind a trail of bright yellow momentum.

"Sudowoodo!"

"Meowth, you do have a plan?" questioned Jessie.

"Everything I ever learned about pidgey I programmed into the Port-O-Pidgey Mark II, including an awesome gust like you won't believe," Meowth explained as he pressed the buttons on the keyboard. On the head of the robot, a huge metal fan poked out and blew a mighty wind. The force was strong enough to stop Sudowoodo's charge and keep it from moving.

"I'm a fan of your work Meowth, but this is silly," said James.

Sudowoodo tried desperately to go up against the gust, but was blown back and rammed into the side of the hill.

"Wow, I say if it's not broke, don't fix!" Jessie cried with joy.

"Don't give up Sudowoodo. Get going and use Double-Edge again!" With Brock's Reassurance, Sudowoodo stood up and began to charge once more straight at Team Rocket.

Meowth spoke through the machine's speakers. "Next, Sand-Attack!" Arms formed through small holes of the Port-O-Pidgey. One left hand carried a small stick while the other had the brush side of a broom. The arms joined the two pieces and began sweeping the dirt from the ground. "I love stirring things up!" The dirt blocked Sudowoodo's vision, leaving it unable to continue its attack.

"How do you create doom and gloom with a broom?" asked James.

"That way; since it's working!" said Jessie.

"And now it's that time to shoot a wing," said Meowth as he pushed more buttons.

"A wing? Surely you speak of Wing-Attack, yes," James corrected.

"No, wing. Watch as I give it the gas. Wow, what a blast!" cried Meowth.

Meowth flipped a large lever set in front of him. "Rocket wing away! The giant pidgey began to raise its arm from its side. It pointed straight at Sudowoodo and shot out with rockets. Just before the wing slammed right into Sudowoodo, the sound of steel clashing pierced through the dusty storm. The wing had been sent flying back around and reconnecting with the machine. As everyone watched the clouds of sand disappear, a tall figure stood in front of Sudowoodo.

"I've heard of living on a wing and a prayer, but this might be taking it too far," said Rai. He lifted his scythe over his shoulder and stood ready for battle against the robot.

"Rai, you're here!" Brock called out.

Team Rocket looked down at the new opponent standing in front of them. ""Hey, who's the new twerp carrying around the sharp object?" asked Jessie.

"It looks like he may be the new sheriff in town," added James.

"Don't know, but I think it's time we cut him down to size," stated Meowth. Pressing the buttons, the large fan turned back on and started to fire away the strong winds. Thinking fast, he dug the shaft deep into the earth and held his ground against the gale force. Sudowoodo was blown back again by the wind and landed a few feet near Brock. Pushing with all his strength, Rai charged forward for an attack.

"Let's get our claws on that dusk stone and glide away!" cried Jessie.

"A, okay!" replied Meowth, "Time to play!" With the push of a button, the Pidgey machine took off into the air. Rai missed his target and ended up getting his scythe stuck in a tree.

"Seriously! This again!" Rai started to budge his cutter out by pushing his foot off the trunk.

Brock ran quickly to the warn-out Sudowoodo and pulled out his pokéball. "Sudowoodo, return." A red laser shot at Sudowoodo and returned it into the ball. Brock clenched it hard knowing he failed to stop Team Rocket. Just then, he heard Rihanna screaming.

"Give it back!" she cried, still holding on to the dusk stone. "Stop! Let go!" A giant mechanical arm grabbed the dusk stone and was trying to pry it from Rihanna. Rai finally removed his scythe from the tree and ran to aid Rihanna.

"Hand over the dusk stone and you can have your hands back!" Meowth yelled through the speakers.

"I'll never let go!" Rihanna yelled. The machine began to take off, along with Rihanna and the dusk stone.

Rai ran as fast as he could. "Oh no, you don't!" he called out. He swung his scythe overhead and hooked the cutter onto the foot of the robot pidgey. Both Rihanna and Rai were now being lifted high into the sky.

"Rihanna! Rai!" Brock shouted.

"Those twerps just don't tire!" cried James.

"Meowth, the time has come to drop them midair!" proclaimed Jessie.

"That sounds fair!" Meowth agreed.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Mitchell made their way to the top of the hill. As the machine raised higher up, it eventually appeared before them.

"Ah man, I knew it was Team Rocket!" said Ash. They immediately noticed that both Rai and Rihanna were hanging on for dear life.

"Rihanna!" cried Mitchell.

Rihanna started shouting, "You can't have Misdreavus and you're not getting the dusk stone. I need them both to help Mitchell feel happy and that's that!"

Mitchell's face grew serious after hearing what his sister admitted to what she was doing all along.

"Ash!" Brock called out, "Rihanna's Misdreavus is inside that robot!"

"You might wanna make it quick seeing we're starting to lose ground!" yelled Rai.

"Then we've got to stop them," cried Dawn.

"Pika-," Pikachu began charging for an electric thunderbolt.

"Pikachu," Ash commanded, "you can't use thunderbolt now." Launching a static shock to the machine may work, but Ash knew it may result in a possible explosion that could put Rihanna and the others in danger. With a new plan, Ash pulled out his pokéball and called out his other Pokémon. "Staraptor, I choose you!" Once the pokéball flew open, a bright light revealed a large brown bird with feathers covering its left eye. Its red eyes and black-tip beak gave it a serious look along with its white pattern stomach and crescent-shaped head. "You gotta help Rihanna and Rai, okay?" With a quick nod, Staraptor took off toward the machine.

"I wanna help Rihanna too!" said Mitchell. He threw out his pokéball. "Murkrow, come on out!" In a bright light, Murkrow came out in front of him. "Murkrow, work with Staraptor and get Rihanna back her safe," Mitchell requested. Murkrow only stared blankly at him. "Please Murkrow, for me," he pleaded. Still no response. "Murkrow…" after a moment of thought, Murkrow flew off to catch up with Staraptor.

Meanwhile, Rai and Rihanna were holding onto the machine with either the dusk stone or the scythe. _Alright, if the kids can pull off a rescue I might as well help, _Rai thought. He swung his body in order to climb up the shaft of the stick. In doing so, he grabbed a hold of the Pidgey bot's foot and stood on top of it. _Ok, now what? _As he was thinking, the wind rustled his clothes and the sound of metal chained around his waist. "Wait my tool belt!" Rai cried out. He stuck the scythe around the backside of his belt so it wouldn't fall off. Quickly searching through his tools, he managed to come across two long screwdrivers; one being a flat head and the other a cross. _Hmm, I wonder…, _Rai climbed up the leg of the machine until he was to the point where the leg and body connected. "This should be fun…"

After finally triumphing over the heroes, Team Rocket had begun celebrating their awaited victory. "We're free to roam around the cabin!" Jessie cried out.

"This is without a doubt one of our hap-happiness flights I've ever flown!" James added.

"You're not alone!" shouted Meowth.

Staraptor and Murkrow started flying in closer to the mechanism. Using its talons, Staraptor grabbed a hold of Rihanna's shoulders. Murkrow swooped past and started pecking at the robotic arm holding the dusk stone. Team Rocket looked through the cockpit and saw what was going on. "No! Not our dusk stone!" Jessie cried. After a few more pecks, the arm finally shattered. Rihanna quickly managed to grab the stone before it fell. Staraptor and Murkrow flew away back to the others.

"I feel our happiness slipping away," said Jessie.

"Meowth, unslip it!" Yelled James.

"U-turn, coming up!" said Meowth. The Port-O-Pidgey suddenly started veering left until its direction was aimed at Ash and the others.

Staraptor gently placed Rihanna on the ground with Ash, Dawn and Mitchell.

"You're safe," said Mitchell in relief.

Rihanna was still worried, "But they got Misdreavus." Looking back up, they could see the machine moving closer to them. Inside was Misdreavus, looking upset, trapped in the glass dome.

"Can't use thunderbolt with Misdreavus inside," Ash stated.

"Wait, look there!" cried Dawn. Everyone turned their gaze to the bottom of the machine. They could see a figure climbing up along the surface.

"Hey, it's Raimundo!" said Ash.

Using his arms, Rai forced the drivers into the metal body while pushing himself upward with his legs. As he continued, he made his way over to Misdreavus. Rai swapped out one of his screwdrivers and pulled out an iron hammer with a black plastic grip. "Who said hammers didn't solve everything?" With one full swing, Rai smashed the glass container, giving Misdreavus a chance to escape. Team Rocket gasped from losing their prize. "Guess this where I get off," pulling his tools away, Rai jumped back and started falling away from the machine. Staraptor flew in and grabbed Rai by the neck of his red baseball T-shirt.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" Pikachu began charging a high voltage of electricity.

"Piiikaaaaaa…" From the bushes, a figure leapt out next to Pikachu.

"How come I get the feeling we're all leaning into a punch!" cried Meowth.

"Cuz we are!" cried James.

"Waa! Not my poor and exquisitely beautiful face!" cried Jessie.

"CHUUUU!" a ray of two lightning bolts shot out to fry the Pidgey robot. The machine blew up in a puff of smoke and sending Team Rocket into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" they screamed as they disappeared in the distance, leaving only a twinkle behind.

"We did Rihanna, Wow!" cried Mitchell.

"We did it!" cried Rihanna. They both laughed and hugged each other after finally being reunited.

"Hold up," Rai pondered as he landed, "I saw two thunderbolts when it hit Team Rocket. How did that happen?" Something started climbing up Rai's leg, up through his shirt, and popping out of the collar to meet Rai face-to-face.

"Pika?"

"Pikachu," asked Ash, "why are you…"

"Pikachu?"

Looking down at the ground, everyone saw Ash's Pikachu standing next to him. Doing a double take, Rai looked at the Pikachu in front of him and back at Ash's Pikachu. Then, Rai finally put it all together. "So YOU were the one I was after."

"Huh," Ash and Dawn were confused.

"Let me explain…" said Rai.

* * *

Once everyone grouped back together, Rai explained what had happened earlier.

"After we agreed to after the dusk stone, I had a feeling we were being spied on. So, after we found Mitchell I went off to see if I can track down the culprit. When I was searching, I noticed Team Rocket had been hiding nearby. I decided to stay quiet until Brock or Rihanna would need help if things got out of hand. I didn't realize this little guy was following us around too." Rai petted the top of the wild Pikachu's head.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Are you gonna keep it?" asked Ash.

"Depends. What the hell do I feed this thing?" the wild Pikachu only smiled at the puzzled Rai. He looked back over at Rihanna and Mitchell. "As for you two…"

"Maybe this would be a good time to talk," Brock said, "since it was a misunderstanding and nothing more."

Mitchell started off, "Rihanna, I'm sorry."

Rihanna added in, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I assumed that Murkrow's pranks were yours." Rihanna held out the dusk stone in her hand. "Now what should we do with this? I don't need to evolve my Misdreavus into Mismagius anymore because you don't need a happiness spell anymore."

"I'll take it," Rai offered.

"Rai," Dawn sweat dropped.

"I was kidding," said Rai. _Still…_

Mitchell had an idea, "Hey, how about whoever wins the most battles out of ten gets the stone?"

"Yeah, great idea!" Rihanna agreed.

"Let's do it!" Mitchell said with confidence.

"It's such a relief their finally getting along, like a family should," Ash spoke.

"Yeah, and both of them are training really hard," Dawn added.

Ash looked over to his little partner. "And, hey Pikachu, what do say we do the same?"

"Pika!" it cried with joy.

Rai grinned, then over at his new partner, "Guess I should give you a name, huh."

"Chu!" it smiled.

_**Family disputes can arise. But, in Rihanna and Mitchell's situation, a little help from our heroes has settled their disagreement once and for all. And now that Ash has drawn training inspiration from new friends, the journey continues!**_

"I can still hear that guy!" said Rai.

* * *

*Ending Credits*

Prowl came down the stairs after finally finishing on the computer.

"Alright Bryan, you can have the computer now. I turned it off by accident so…..yeah." However, Prowl noticed the television had been on and displaying animation credits.

"Hey Prowl, what's up?" Bryan asked, walking in from the hallway restroom.

"Damn it, Bryan. At least turn off the T.V. when you're done with it," Prowl demanded.

"I was taking a-"

"Don't...need to know." Prowl picked up the remote and shut the television off.

*click*

-To Be Continued-

**Alright! Another chapter out of the way. So far things are starting to build up. The rights of the episodes I use in this story belong to their rightful owners. Though, I haven't picked out the name for the Pikachu yet. If you got any suggestions, send a comment along with a review. See ya in the next part!**


	4. Sticking to who you Know

**Ch. 4 Sticking to who you know**

In the dark void of space, a field of asteroids littered the area. No living creature could be seen from light-years away. However, asteroids would soon get pulled closer toward a large structure. This created a large orbit of rocks, forming an impenetrable barrier. The tower stood tall and grey on a meteor with large circuitry running along the walls. Long lightning rods would shoot out from the sides of the building. At the very top was a giant glass dome that covered a main control room. Switches and buttons were scattered all across the area. There were chairs and control panels prepared for operators. All this was formed to encircle the center, where a large chair stood. It was made of steel with soft cushion supporting the back and the bottom. There was only one red button on the left arm rest and a small black screen on the right. However, a dark figure was already sitting on his throne. The figure was tall and wore a dark red mask. It showed no facial features; only white glaring eyes that could pierce through one's soul. His body was covered in a large black cape with a large collar that hid his arms or his physic. He wore black military jeans and large white boots. With a push of the red button, a video monitor lowered in front of his face. His black fingerless gloves pressed on the black screen to his right that changed to a white color. A video was playing showing a young man and a woman who were surrounded by red eyes. The woman told the boy her parting words. "Take this alternate route. May time and space aid you on your quest." The boy was then chucked through the portal and disappeared. The woman had cast a blinding light; confusing the creatures of the dark. She was gone as well. He paused the video; rewind it to a point where he could get a good image of the man. He paused the video again and looked to the guy with a red baseball T-shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and a brown tool belt.

"Such an amusing look for a reaper," said the figure in a monotone voice. He pressed the red button again and the screen rose back to the ceiling. He stood up and walked down an empty aisle. As he walked, his minion army of shadows rose from the ground. Their eyes were dark red and they obtained the figure of people and creatures in different shapes and sizes. As the man walked past these figures, he made his way over to the glass dome. He looked over the vast emptiness of space. He placed his right hand on the window, revealing large scars on his bulky arms. "Everything must come to an end. It is the fate of all living things." A planet nearby was consumed by a dark void.

* * *

_**As our heroes make their way to the Sunnyshore City Gym, a rather impressive town captures their fancy. **_

"Wow, what a town," said Dawn, "it's big!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said in delight.

"First off, why don't we head to the Pokémon Center," Brock suggested.

"Yeah, great idea," Ash agreed.

"Pikachu!"

"Man, I'm too tired to go any further," Raimundo said in a tired expression. His back was slump and he was dragging his scythe on the dirt road. His pikachu was sitting on the back of his head.

"Come on, Rai; it's just a little further," Brock encouraged Rai to keep pushing.

"Yeah, but that training this morning really took its toll on my back," Rai pushed his back inward and gave off a few cracking sounds. His pikachu felt the sudden chill of hearing each bone popping back into place.

"Chu," it cried as it covered its ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ash apologized.

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

Ash and Rai were in an open field facing off in a training battle. Brock and Dawn watched from the sidelines with both pikachus watching as well. Rai only had his scythe with him to fight while Ash had brought out his Grotle; a somewhat large green and yellow turtle on all fours that had bushes growing out of its back. So far, Rai had been able to maneuver his attacks and was now capable of avoiding Grotle's Razor Leaf or countering its Energy Ball.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf, go!" Ash commanded. Grotle summoned sharp leaves from its back and started launching them at Rai. Quickly, Rai rolled to his right and evaded the rush of greeneries.

"Woo! Now that was close," shouted Rai.

"I can't believe how better he is at battling," Dawn said as she observed the battle.

"He did say he was a swordsman, so it's a good idea he keeps up with practice," Brock added. Lying next to Dawn was Rai's tool belt. Piplup noticed it and jumped from Dawn's arm.

"Piplup, you shouldn't be touching his things," Dawn stated. Piplup began digging through the belt and came across a round, orange plastic device. Piplup tried to bite it, but it only hurt its beak. Piplup flailed it with anger, until it noticed something small and metal shining in it. This brought both Ash's and Rai's pikachu into interest. As Piplup pulled on the metal piece, a yellow strip of tape stretched out from the orange plastic. Letting go, it quickly zipped back in. Brock and Dawn both stared as Rai's pikachu went over to Piplup.

"Pikachu?"

"Piplup…Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup had an idea. It gave Rai's Pikachu the orange part and began running with the metal piece. They continued to stretch the yellow tape as far as they could until it wouldn't go any farther.

"Now Grotle, Energy Ball!" With full power, Grotle charged up a green ball of energy in its mouth. Rai was ready to try and knock back the attack.

After Piplup tried to pull longer, its wing slipped and released the metal strip, sending Piplup to roll backwards. The tape continued to zip until it was back with Rai's Pikachu.

"Wow, that was pretty far," said Dawn.

"Dawn, look!" Brock pointed to the field. Piplup rolled right next to Rai's leg.

"Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn cried.

Ash heard Dawn scream and then noticed Piplup in range. "Grotle, wait, hold on!" Too late. Grotle released its Energy Ball at both of them. Rai noticed Ash's command and looked down to see Piplup.

"Piplup? Why are you…?" The Energy Ball landed a direct hit and sent Piplup and Rai flying into a nearby treetop. Rai and Piplup were falling past all the leaves and branches, until they finally landed on the ground. Rai was on his back while Piplup was on its back on top of his chest. "Well, that could have gone better." Rai looked up to see his scythe spinning and falling. "AAHHHHHHH!" Piplup and Rai hugged each other as they said their final good-byes.

**Clack!**

Rai and Piplup were both wide eyed; their color was as white as a sheet. They slowly looked to their right as the scythe landed with the cutter in the grass; nearly missing Rai's head by two inches. The others began to run to their location.

"Hey, you guys alright?" asked Brock.

Rai was still squeezing the life out of Piplup. "Yeah…sure…never better…"

* * *

**Present**

The two glass doors opened to the Pokémon Center as Ash and the others walked in.

"Hello there!" Ash shouted.

"Why hello there!" A young woman called out from behind the counter. As a Pokémon doctor, she wore a pink nurse outfit with a small hat with a yellow cross and a short skirt. She had red hair in the shape of two circular pigtails and blue eyes. Behind her was a plump pink Pokémon with an egg hiding in its front pouch. Immediately, Brock rushed toward her without delay.

"Hi! It's such a treat of you; none other than Nurse Joy!" Brock proclaimed in a soave sophisticated manner, "The readers name me Brock, although my journey here was long and fraught with hardship…" To make it more dramatic, Brock was put to a scene with him pushing through rain and wind while holding an umbrella, "Rain will not defeat me… and wind will not defeat me!" he was then back at the Pokémon center front disk. "But though the wind and rain fought me to keep me from you, they're powerless against my love for you. Now hold me and let my dreams come true! ~"

"Croagunk!" Croagunk let out a sharp jab to Brock's backside.

"ALTHOUGH CROAGUNK KNOWS HOW TO DO IT TOO!" Brock's eyes shot with stars as he took the impact of Croagunk's attack. It then started to drag Brock away from the scene. Dawn and Nurse Joy watched as he was carried away.

"Alright buddy, how about a little training after we get settled in?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" it agreed.

Rai noticed the rugged feeling under his chin as he looked in the window reflection of himself. "Man, I need to shave. You guys go on ahead; I'm gonna clean up first."

"Sure, we'll meet you outside," said Ash.

"Meanwhile, can you take our stuff to the room?" pleaded Dawn.

"Sure, no problem," offered Rai. He started taking their backpacks. "Come on, uh, Sparky?" Pikachu shook its head.

"Sparky?" asked Dawn.

"I'm still trying to come up with a nickname for him so I don't get mine or Ash's mixed up," he answered. Dawn pondered this for a moment, and then an idea struck.

"Hold on, I might have something that'll do the trick," Dawn searched through her pack until she had pulled out a green bandana with a white pokéball insignia. She then wrapped it around Pikachu's head until it looked like a headband. "There we go, this should make things easier." Rai's pikachu rubbed its head, feeling the new headgear it wore. It let out a cheer and ran in circles.

"Looks good, and it likes it," Rai pointed out. "Alright, see ya in a bit."

The team split up to perform their tasks. Making his way down the hallway, Rai unlocked the door to the bedroom that had two bunk beds lying next to opposite walls. The walls were tan and a light was built into the ceiling. Next to a window, a small study desk with a chair came in between the two beds. As it turned out, the bathroom was down the hallway to the left from the guest room. _Man, I'm surprised by how they keep these facilities running without any money. Makes me wonder how the economics work here, _Rai thought. Pikachu jumped on the bed and nuzzled into the sheets. "Hey, make sure you don't get your hairs on the bed. I need to sleep too," said Rai. He dropped the bags on the other bed, unbuckled his tool belt, and grabbed his scythe. "Time to clean myself up," Rai left the room and walked down to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Pikachu was resting on the bed when suddenly it heard Rai scream.

"YEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Pikachu quickly jumped from the bed and stood in front of the door. Its cheeks began releasing static; ready to attack the first thing that came into the room. The knob slowly turned and the door swung open. Pikachu looked up at Rai, trying to keep itself from laughing. Rai had cuts and scratches on his face along with tissues trying to hold back the blood. "Note to self: never use a scythe as a razor." Pikachu fell back on its back, unable to hold back its laughter. "You can stop anytime now." Suddenly, an electric shock brightened the window. Rai and Pikachu quickly exchanged glances; Rai cleaned his face and they ran out of the room.

* * *

**Outside**

A few yards away from the Pokémon center rested an odd looking house. Its design appeared to be mismatched with slanted roofs along with metallic walls mixed with wooden repairs. Beside the house was a large metal water tower and on the roof stood a large antenna. Inside the building were beakers and test tubes scattered all over a large table. The room had research notes scattered across the floor along with filing cabinets filled to the top with more ruffled research papers. This was likely the laboratory of a scientific researcher. The researcher, himself, was fiddling with one of his inventions while looking back at some notes to assure the correct modifications. He wore a white lab coat with a grey collared shirt and a blue tie underneath. He had brown pants and black shoes and had his arm sleeves rolled up. His grey hair matched his mustache and looked as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep…for days. The machine he was tampering with was blue with white pumps stretching from the side. Gas meters were placed along the surface and a red lever was sticking out. On top of the machine were electric pink wiring that formed in the shape of a heart. "A puzzlement, this can't be happening…what's going on here!?" he yelled to himself. He threw the papers onto the already dirty floor.

"Notch it down Professor Kodama, we're trying to clean up!" cried the long red haired lab assistant. She had on a lab coat with a yellow collared shirt and a red neck tie. Not to mention her glasses and green peal earrings made her seem more intelligent. She was kneeling on the floor already trying to pick up the mess.

"Which is made much more difficult with you flinging documents," complained the other lab assistant. He had blue hair and square glasses as well as the same appearance as Professor Kodama. The only difference was he wore a green tie and had a white cap covering the top of his head. He held a blue broom to try and sweep up the papers.

"The circular nature of this gig's a real drag, and with Professor Slobo it never ends!" cried the final (and shortest) lab assistant. He had on a British cap and black square glasses. His lab coat was buttoned and had abnormally large shoes and sharp teeth.

"Blast it! It's simply not scientifically possible for this not to have worked!" Professor Kodama shouted as he squeezed his head in frustration.

"I think the only things he hears comes out of his own mouth," the redhead assumed.

The professor looked toward his assistance, "Hey, you may call yourselves Team Rocket but all I see are three good for nothing bums without a job until I hired you out of the goodness of my heart. Complain all you want, but you won't get paid for it."

James stepped in, "Though he can hear the grass grow, I do wish he turn a deaf ear on our quims."

Jessie became more stubborn, "Now hear this! I'm sick off cleaning!"

In a quick haste, James headed for the exit. "I just remembered; I got grocery shopping to do!"

"And I'll go with you!" added Meowth. In a flash, the both left Jessie behind.

Jessie called out for them, "Hey come back! You can't leave me with Mister Mess!"

"Excuse me, Jessie, " asked Kodama, "do me a favor and organize those papers over there."

Jessie gave up and said in a lazy tone, "Over where?" Her self-pity became interrupted when two Pokémon were staring angrily at one another. One looked like a blue walking slug with a round tail and a purple pattern running down its back. The other was a living metal ball with a single eyeball and two magnets for arms. This had already gotten Jessie irritated as she already was. "Haven't you two had enough of a stare down contest already?" The two only continued to stare each other down.

* * *

**Pokémon Center**

Rai and his pikachu were both running outside to see if the others were in trouble. However, he didn't expect to see everyone lying on the ground. What's more, they looked like they were struck by lightning. "Whoa, what happened to you guys? You look…well done?"

"Speak for yourself," said Dawn trying to get the feeling back in her body.

"Hey, I had a little trouble okay," rebutted Rai. After being stunned, Piplup regained itself and small pink hearts shot out of its eyes. Both Ash's Pikachu and Piplup jumped and began hugging each other.

"No use," stated Brock.

"This sure is a big problem, no matter what's going on," added Ash.

"Can someone bring me up to speed on what's happening?" asked Rai.

"For some reason, Piplup and Pikachu won't stop being attracted to each other," explained Dawn. Rai pondered this for a bit, and then a grin grew on his face.

"Oh ho, looks like somebody got bit by the love bug today," Rai nudged at Brock.

"But they're both boys," said Ash.

Rai grew silent. "…well…this is awkward."

"Hey, I think I've got an idea," Brock suggested, "Dawn, why don't you try putting Piplup back in its pokéball?"

"That's a great idea Brock!" Dawn cheered. "That will force those two apart." Dawn brought out her pokéball. "Alright, Piplup, return!" Piplup was zapped by the laser and back into its ball. "Wow that worked just like a charm!"

"It sure did," Ash approved. Pikachu fell back in the hugging position. "Ah, Pikachu what's wrong!? Say something!"

"Pikachu?" Rai's pikachu poked the other, but no response. Dawn, Brock and Rai thought for a second, but the pokéball jumped out of Dawn's hand. The ball opened and in a bright light, Piplup jumped back out.

"Piplup?" questioned Rai.

"Piplup came out on its own," stated Brock. Ash's Pikachu jumped back to standing. Both Pikachu and Piplup began to hug with hearts for eyes.

"Here we go again," Ash sighed.

"Oh no," Dawn said in sorrow.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board," Brock considered.

"What do you think, Zap tap?" asked Rai. Rai's pikachu shook its head. "Damn, I thought it was a good name." Everyone else dropped into a comedic anime fail pose. Rai thought for a second, and then a light bulb went on. "I know how to split those two apart!"

"Really, how?" asked Ash. Rai brought out his scythe and swung it overhead.

"We split them down the middle!" he yelled.

"What! Wait, that's a bad idea!" cried Dawn. Suddenly, Ash felt a nudging in his belt.

"Huh, what the…" Suddenly, Ash's pokéball flew open and out came an orange Pokémon that looked to have two tails and a yellow floatation device around its neck. "Buizel, why are you here?" Just then, Buizel's eyes began to shoot out hearts. "Aw man, not you too!" Rai's pikachu began to act in the same way. They both jumped in the air and started to hug each other.

"Hey! What is he doing?" Rai asked. Rai's pikachu and Ash's buizel continued to hold each other just like Ash's pikachu and Dawn's piplup.

"Now they're acting like Piplup and Pikachu," Brock examined.

Ash pondered about the situation, "Now what do we do?"

"It better be good," said Dawn.

"I think we better go and talk to Nurse Joy," suggested Ash. "I'm sure she'll help us figure out what to do."

"Yea, the Doc might know what's up," added Rai. Ash and Dawn both grabbed Pikachu and Piplup from opposite sides of each other to carry. Rai handed Brock his scythe and managed to pick up both his pikachu and Buizel at the same time. They all started to head into the Pokémon Center. A few feet away, James and Meowth had their arms full of bags and had just saw the situation occur in front of them.

"Me thinks twerps have invaded the forest," said James.

"Me too," added Meowth. He started to smile; having a realization on what happened just now. "Did you get a load of the action down there?"

"No, just seemed twerpish," James didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

"Well, this Shawn Claude Detective just saw something interesting appoikelating (probably meant escalating)," said Meowth.

"Care to elucidate?" asked James.

"Not now," pointed Meowth, "let's zip it for the moment and keep an eye on the twerps every move." Meowth began to run after the gang.

"I want to know what's interesting!" James chased after him.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Rai walked into the lobby of the center. Just as they entered, they all were surprised to see what was going on. It looked like there were other Pokémon being attracted to one another. A small blue turtle was holding an evolved form of Pikachu, a small blue sheep being hugged by a red octopus, and a black and blue cat nuzzling next to a round blue mouse.

"Check out, a squirtle and a raichu!" exclaimed Ash.

"And look, a marill and a luxio!" mentioned Dawn.

"And there's a mareep and an octillery," added Brock.

"The hell's going on in this place, Nurse Joy?" asked Rai.

"My piplup and his pikachu are stuck together just the same way," said Dawn.

"It's the same for my buizel and Rai's pikachu," said Ash.

"Oh! You guys too?" Nurse Joy was surprised to see more Pokémon being under the same influence. "Their Pokémon as well." A small spiky kid with a green shirt was looking down at his squirtle.

"I brought it out of its pokéball for a battle when all of a sudden this stuff happened," he said. The boy next to him with a flat top and a blue-collared shirt looked over to him.

"Their stuck together tight and they won't separate," he agreed. A small girl had short green hair with a red headband. She wore a pink blouse with white pants and a white belt. She held her pokéball as she worried about her luxio.

"When I tried to get it to return, it just popped back out again," she stated, "I don't know what to do." All the trainers looked over to the doctor.

"Nurse Joy!" they cried, "please do something!"

"Well, I'll try," she said with comfort, "…I hope."

"Hold on, no way!" Brock realized.

"What's up?" asked Ash.

Brock began to name each Pokémon, "There's Pikachu and Piplup, there's Squirtle and Raichu, Buizel and Pikachu, then Marill and Luxio, and Mareep and Octillery. Each pair is a water type and an electric type."

Dawn started to get what Brock was saying, "Wow, come to think of it, you're totally right."

Brock looked over to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, what other types of Pokémon do have at this center?"

"Just what you'd expect," she answered, "but these are the only ones that are stuck together."

Rai was flustered at this predicament, "Well, I got nothing."

No one seemed to notice the window nearby as Meowth and James were watching from outside. "I don't know," Meowth said, "though it could be the professor's experiment is final working perfectly!" Meowth jumped down from the window.

"Huh?" James was still confused.

"This could be a groove, or it could be a zero," Meowth continued, "let's book back to the lab and see what's up!"

"Okay, I think," James agreed to follow.

* * *

**Laboratory**

Back at Professor Kodama's Laboratory, the scientist was hard at work trying to make the modifications to his device. The machine's red lever was set to the halfway mark and all the needles on the meters were pointed northwest. Across the room, the two Pokémon were still giving each other nasty glares. Team Rocket just stood in an open area; watching either the Pokémon or Professor Kodama.

"If you don't say something to grouch puss I will," Jessie said irritated.

"Shhh," James interrupted, "let's leave the fact finding to Meowth." Meowth walked over to the professor in a nonchalant manner.

"Ahem," Meowth started, "Professor Kodama."

"What is it?" he replied.

"See, I was wondering if the experiment you're currently conducting happens to involve making Pokémon stick together," Meowth questioned.

"Ridiculous," Kodama replied, "I'm not trying to get them to stick together. I'm trying to force them into being friendly with one another, fool."

"What! Oh Please," Jessie didn't believe in his load of…

"Shhh!" James interrupted.

"So, this device here is what you use to make that happen?" Meowth asked.

"Correct, I've dubbed it the Affinity Enabler," explained Kodama.

"Boy, there's a nifty name that just rolls off the old tongue," jested Meowth.

"Hey, what was that?"

Meowth got caught, "It's Beautiful!"

Kodama began to appreciate all the work he put into it, "The Affinity Enabler takes the Pokémon move attract and converts it into a digital signal that is then transmitted through the antenna located on top of the roof. When Pokémon receive the converted signal, even the bitterest of rivals will change their attitudes and wind up becoming the best of friends!"

"Is he on the level or is that a bill of goods," complained Jessie.

"Looking at that quagsire and magnemite gives me disbelieving pause too," added James.

"I'm still in the initial stages but it will work; this device is groundbreaking in many ways," Kodama stated, "the Affinity Enabler is highly effective on Pokémon in a similar matter to the move attract, but even more powerful as it also works on Pokémon of the same gender, and that is of truly historic proportions." He looked over to his quagsire and magnemite that were still staring each other sternly. "But those historic proportions aren't there as of yet."

Jessie whispered over to James, "I think he means he blew it."

"Yes, truly," James replied. "Excuse me sir, but have those two Pokémon been always at it like this?"

"Yes, sadly," Kodama said in an upset tone, "One Pokémon a water type and one an electric type, Quagsire and Magnemite, are totally mismatched for battle which causes me to wonder why they act so bitter all the time."

Out of nowhere, Magnemite launched a body tackle at Quagsire. This pushed it back a few feet towards Team Rocket. Not wanting to back down, Quagsire managed to regain its balance and shot back a rapid rush of water from its mouth. Magnemite floated to its right and began to charge up electricity. It then fired a ray of lightning at Quagsire, but it ducked to avoid the attack. The lightning instead hit Jessie and James who took the full impact of the attack.

"Stop it this instant!" Kodama yelled out. Magnemite and Quagsire went back to their stare down while Jessie and James lay on the floor paralyzed. "See, I love them very much so I have no choice but to figure out the method to get them to love each other." The professor began to move the red switch to the right. "Well, I suppose I could increase the power." The needles on the machine quickly shot to the right. The antenna on the roof of the lab brightened with intensity as the frequency increased and started to spread all over the area.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"You sure you don't want me to split them all down the middle?" asked Rai. Everyone in the center looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm just saying…it's an option." Ash's pikachu and Dawn's piplup began to hug each other even tighter than they were before.

"Now they're even closer!" said Ash.

"Oh no, Piplup and Pikachu, are you two alright?" asked Dawn. All the Pokémon stuck together moved closer together as well.

"I sure wish I could know what's up with water types and electric types," Ash contemplated.

"It's just so weird," Dawn believed.

"Hmm, I didn't think that water and electricity worked too well together," said Rai.

"Usually not during battles, while other times they can be the best of friends," Brock explained.

"I'm not one to judge," Rai asked Dawn while holding Buizel and Pikachu, "but both your Pokémon don't usually act this chummy, do they?"

"Not really," mentioned Dawn, "they can often get into trouble every once in a while." Brock started to come up with a solution.

"What are you thinking Brock?" asked Ash.

"I'm thinking it's possible what we're seeing isn't happening naturally," Brock concluded.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn.

"There's no way these two would be acting like this for all sorts of reasons," Brock analyzed, "No, the only way this makes sense is if someone is causing this to happen."

"Who would do that?" asked Nurse Joy.

* * *

**Laboratory**

Back at the lab, Quagsire and Magnemite were still glaring at one another as Professor Kodama continued to study his machine. "Time to recycle this hunk of junk," Jessie confirmed.

"It has to work," Kodama argued, "I won't give up; I'll make them best friends if it's the last thing I do." Meowth pulled Jessie and James into a corner of the lab to conduct a private conversation.

"Okay, so what's in it for us?" she asked.

"I say we swipe that bucket of bolts!" Meowth suggested.

"Huh?" Jessie was confused.

"When you consider the facts this experiment is a success," said James.

"You two are so strange, "she announced.

"Look," Meowth explained, "the twerps are all at the Pokémon Center where they're pikachus and water Pokémon are stuck together like airplane glue."

"The brat found another pikachu?" Jessie was surprised.

"It looked like the older twerp caught it not too long ago," James added, "and there are scads' of Pokémon suffering the same fate. Pairs and pairs of Pokémon plastered as one."

"So how do you explain Quagsire and Magnemite?" Jessie asked.

"That's the $64 question," Meowth replied, "but once the ghosties are all gotten out of the machine, that thing's gonna be a real love and friend making winner. That's when we swoop in and scoffs it, dig?"

"Uh huh," Jessie was still skeptical, "what do we do with that winner?"

"Ok," Meowth began to explain his plan, "what do you think would happen if me and Pikachu were to become best buds?"

Jessie knew the answer, "no more battling!"

Meowth continued, "That yellow pain in the neck's given us so much grief. But, since BFFs play nicely and don't fight each other, then at long last we'll be able to catch Pikachu then give it to the boss and put this baby to bed!"

Jessie agreed, "I like what you said!"

"So for now, let's lay low and keep working for the prof until he works out all the kinks, then whamo!" Meowth declared. Magnemite charged into Quagsire, sending it closer to Team Rocket.

"Oh no, not again!" cried James. As Magnemite charged again, Quagsire swatted it away and rammed into the Affinity Enabler. The recoil caused Kodama to lose his footing and accidentally shifted the lever to the left. The lights and meters all shut off and the engine stopped running.

"Curses, my machine has stopped running all together thanks to you!" he yelled.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

The Pokémon all began to snap out of their attracted state. They seemed dumbfounded about what they were doing just now. Ash and Dawn looked down at Pikachu and Piplup.

"Awesome they split!" cheered Ash.

"Wow, Piplup are you ok?" asked Dawn.

"Alright, you feeling better, Static?" asked Rai. Rai's Pikachu looked up at him…then shook its head. "So close."

"That's great! Looks like things are back to normal," stated Brock.

* * *

**Laboratory**

Quagsire and Magnemite continued on to stare at one another. "Please, can't you two behave so I can get this working," pleaded Kodama. He jerked the lever to the right, reactivating his invention.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

In a second, Pikachu and Piplup went back to being closer with hearts in their eyes. All the other Pokémon did the same thing as well.

"There they go again," said Ash.

"Something strange is going on," Dawn wondered. The spiky haired boy began to think out loud.

"Maybe, it's for the better," he thought.

"Huh, what do you mean?" the blue shirt boy asked. Brock listened in on their conversation.

"Well," the spiky boy reminded his friend, "When you really think about it, my raichu and your squirtle have never gotten along; even before they were ever battling."

"I guess that's true," the blue shirt boy said. "But…"

"No buts," he interrupted, "they'd always get into an argument that stopped them from even starting the battle. Knowing that, this could end up working better."

"Well…" the blue shirt boy considered.

Brock asked, "Is what you said true?" the two boys nodded their heads. Brock began to come up with another theory.

"What is it Brock?" Dawn asked.

"See, if this is a man-made phenomenon we're dealing with; wouldn't it also make sense that whoever caused all this to happen would have Pokémon that don't get along at all?" Brock theorized.

"So Brock, what you're saying," Rai proclaimed, "is that someone is doing this so their Pokémon would stop fighting?"

"That's exactly it," said Brock.

"Well, by the look of it, I say they've done their homework," Rai concluded.

"…Professor Kodama," spoke Nurse Joy.

"Professor Kodak?" asked Rai.

"Professor Kodama conducts lots of experimental Pokémon research," replied Nurse Joy, "his research laboratory is located right behind the Pokémon Center."

"So Nurse Joy, you're telling us the professor has Pokémon that don't get along?" Ash asked.

"Right," she answered, "Quagsire and Magnemite."

Ash thought for a moment, "Quagsire and Magnemite…water and electric types!" The group agreed that they might find the cause of this if they went to this professor. "Can you take us their?"

"Of course, follow me," Nurse Joy led them outside of the Pokémon Center. They made their way into the forest and soon arrived to a somewhat large house.

"Hey Brock," Rai asked, "Hold Pikachu and Buizel while I take my scythe."

"Of course, but why?" Brock asked.

"I got a feeling this won't end well." Rai answered. Nurse Joy led everyone through a long hallway of the home until they came across a large wooden door. She slid it open to reveal a large room where the professor was working on his machine.

"Professor Kodama, how are you doing?" Nurse Joy greeted the Professor in her normal tone.

"Fine," Kodama replied, "what can I do for you?"

"Have a look at this," Ash insisted. The professor eyed over Pikachu and Piplup, and then gazed over to Pikachu and Buizel. He was surprised to see the results of his experiment.

"Amazing," Kodama said fascinated.

"They've been stuck like this for a while," said Ash.

Kodama's mood rose as he witnessed his completed work. "This must mean my experiment's a success!" he announced.

"Experiment?" asked Dawn.

"Is this what you've been working on?" Rai added.

"This is the key," Kodama praised his invention to show off; "I engineered this equipment to bring Pokémon closer to one another. Now all my years of research have finally paid off!" The moment was interrupted as Quagsire and Magnemite were still facing each other as if competitive rivals.

"Why aren't Quagsire and Magnemite getting along?" Ash noticed.

"Yeah, their water and electric types so aren't they being friendly?" included Dawn.

"Good question," Kodama answered, "I'm working on that one."

"Ugh, my cabeza hurts," Rai scratched his head. Two of the doctor's lab assistance popped into the scenery.

"So why don't you all lighten up," the head said. "We're getting there." The blue haired assistant tried to shoo them off.

"This is no place for amateurs, so why don't you all leave," she suggested. Rai grew a serious look on his face.

"And you are?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Why, we're Professor Kodama's well trained assistance," the red head answered.

"I don't remember any assistance," Nurse Joy puzzled.

"We're part of the jobs of the jiff program," the blue haired assistant declared.

"Anyway, back to the grind!" an even shorter lab assistant jumped on top of the machine and grabbed the red lever. He moved the switch back and forth to turn it back on and off. Each time, Piplup, Buizel, and both pikachus would hug, then stop, hug, then stop, over and over again.

"That demonstration proves it has to be working!" Kodama said in delight. Both the lab assistance began to quietly sneak out of the room.

"Those twerpish dummies prove its time to move it along," the red head whispered.

"And how," added the blue haired man. They were stopped as Rai blocked their path.

"Nice try, but I'm not that naïve," he said to both of them.

Kodama looked over as he saw his assistance trying to leave, "Hey where do you think you're going Team Racket, I mean Team Rocket." Ash and the others gasped as they discovered the apprentices' true identities.

Jessie became furious, "There's nothing worse than a brainy big mouth!"

"Except twerps with big ears," James added.

"Alright that's it!" Ash shouted.

"We're busted so off with my disguise," Jessie called out as she removed were lab coat and had on her Team Rocket uniform.

"There's lots of time left to lead in more lies!" James announced as he ripped off his disguise as well.

_Ah crap, here they go, _Rai thought.

Jessie: On the wind

James: Past the stars

Meowth: My how time flies!

Jessie: Bringing you chaos at a break neck pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any another name's just as sweet.

James: When everything's worse, our work is complete!

Jessie!

And it's James!

Meowth! That's a name!

Jessie: Putting goody do-gooders in their place;

James: We're Team Rocket…

Together: AND WE'RE IN YOUR FACE!

Wobbuffet!

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out.

_Seriously, it's not that hard to notice guys, _Rai thought.

"What have you got up your sleeves this time?" asked Dawn.

"Forget up our sleeves, we're taking that machine up in the air," Meowth declared. With a push of a button on the grey remote control, the ceiling opened wide and produced falling debris into the lab. High above the house, a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon was floating and connecting two cable rods to Kodama's experiment.

"Hey guys, head up!" Rai called out. Everyone took cover from the falling rubble. Meanwhile, Team Rocket quickly made their way to the balloon basket.

"Two points! From now on just call me the sultan of strategy!" Meowth pronounced. The cables began to pull up the invention out of the lab. Professor Kodama could not let all his hard work be taken away. As a final effort, he jumped onto his invention as it was being raised.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kodama yelled.

"Professor!" cried Nurse Joy.

"Excellent," said James. "By accompanying us the good professor can address for any remaining techno issues!" Everyone started to run after the balloon. As for the professor, he tried his best to keep his footing. However, his foot slipped on the lever and switched it off. Instantly, Piplup, Buizel, and both pikachus were no longer hugging and jumped to the ground confused.

"That's awesome, their back to normal again!" Ash stated. The balloon began to take on turbulence and started to shake. Kodama struggled to hold on to the machine and pushed his feet against the lever in the opposite direction. The machine turned back on and the Pokémon were back to being attracted.

"Will you guys make up your minds!?" Rai shouted.

"It helps to remember loser is as loser does," James shouted back.

"Hahahaha," Jessie laughed, "and you're about to lose Pikachu to the Team Rocket crew!"

"And we'll make it two!" Meowth activated two extending arms with red gloves and launched them at all four Pokémon. One hand held Pikachu and Piplup while the other held Pikachu and Buizel.

"Pikachu! Buizel!" Ash called out.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried.

"Little buddy!" Rai shouted.

"Yes, one pikachu in each hand…" said James.

"And they pack less of a jolt without that thunderbolt!" added Jessie.

"What a goal!" Team Rocket shouted. Their balloon started to drift off farther out into the distance.

"Damn it! They're getting away!" said Rai. Behind the group, Quagsire carried magnemite on its back. With a flick of its tail, Quagsire sent Magnemite flying towards Kodama and the invention.

"I don't believe it!" cried Jessie.

"Is that Magnemite?" asked James. Magnemite quickly floated over to Kodama.

"What's it doing?" asked Ash.

"It's trying to save professor Kodama," Brock replied. The professor grabbed a hold on magnemite from behind and started drifting to the ground. At the last-minute, it shot out a Thundershock at the machine. The Enabler exploded from the sudden over charge.

"No! Burned again!" cried Meowth. It broke free of the cables and sent crashing down to the ground. The Pokémon were now free of their attraction. As Kodama descended to the ground, Quagsire shot a Water Gun to cushion their fall.

"What happened?" Kodama asked. "Were you two trying to save me?" Both Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Hey I don't get it," Ash questioned, "I thought those two couldn't stand the sight of each other?"

"So maybe they didn't hate other after all," Brock answered.

"Guess they were brushing up on their battle skills," Rai added. As they looked at the balloon, they could see Piplup, Buizel, and the pikachus waving at the balloon.

"It's Pikachu and Buizel!" Ash yelled out.

"Piplup and Rai's too!" shouted Dawn.

"They're back to normal after the machine fell apart!" cried Brock. Ash brought out his pokéball.

"Alright, Staraptor, go on up and bring Pikachu and Piplup safe and sound!" Ash called out as he summoned his bird Pokémon. With quick speed, it made its way to the balloon. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet and bring Rai's Pikachu here!" Ash yelled out. Pikachu and Piplup made their jump onto Staraptor's back, while Rai's pikachu jumped on top of Buizel as it leaped off the basket.

"James, get them back!" Jessie cried.

"They were great stuck together, but now I'm stuck with you," James grimaced.

The orange weasel cloaked itself on water and shot like a torpedo straight toward the group. Staraptor made the drop off as all four Pokémon were back safe. Team Rocket pulled out their pokéball for their chance to make a comeback.

"Seviper, right this wrong!" shouted Jessie.

"And Carnivine you tag along!" cried James.

"Buizel use Sonicboom; let's go!" commanded Ash.

"And Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn declared.

"Don't leave me hanging!" added Rai. Both him and Ash glanced for a second and shouted out:

Ash: Pikachu!

Raimundo: Jolt!

Together: DOUBLE THUNDERBOLT!

First Piplup fired its ray of bubbles, then Buizel launched an array of sonic booms, and both pikachus let out a stream of lightning. Their attacks morphed into one single beam as bubbles being forced faster by the sonic waves were wrapped in spinning coils of electricity. Team Rocket screamed as the attack came crashing into their balloon. The impact caused a massive explosion resulting in a bright light and a storm of clouds to shroud the area. Team Rocket was sent sky rocketing into the open air.

"Your stupid strategies are as slick as sandpaper!" Jessie yelled at Meowth.

"Look at the bright side," replied Meowth. "When we want to cue a thunderbolt, bubblebeam, or sonicboom, we know just who to call." James started to fly close by with a large plant Pokémon that appeared to be a living Venus flytrap. It was chewing on the top of his head, and seemed to enjoy it.

"I need those attacks like I need a hole in my head; which thanks to Carnivine I have an abundance of!" James cried out.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared into the horizon, leaving only a twinkle behind.

Wobbuffet!

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

After the crisis was over, everyone's Pokémon had gone back to being normal again. The sun was setting and all the trainers had decided to head home. They only people left at the front of the Pokémon Center were Ash, Dawn, Rai, Brock, Nurse Joy, and Professor Kodama.

"And after all we went through, it still didn't work on Quagsire or Magnemite," Kodama wondered.

Brock had come up with the perfect solution, "Maybe it's because Quagsire is a ground type as well as a water type, and Magnemite is a steel type as well as an electric type. That just might have something to do with it." It all started to make sense to the professor.

"You know what, that might be it!" Kodama announced, "It looks like I now know exactly what my next research project will be, so I better stop Lully gagging and get to work!"

"And I do hope it goes easier next time," Nurse Joy said with a concerned tone.

"All's well that ends well; don't you think Piplup?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup!"

"You too, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika!"

"Well, Jolt, ready to hit the road?" asked Rai.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave an excited cheer.

""Hey, you finally found a name for your pikachu!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, guess I have Team Rocket to thank for that," Rai smiled.

"That's good," said Brock.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" cheered Ash.

_**Thanks to some clever deductive reasoning, quick thinking, and decisive action, a sticky situation has been resolved. And now for our heroes; their journey to Sunnyshore City continues.**_

"I can still…ah forget it," Rai grumbled.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Yes! A new chapter posted for this week. A shady new character is thrown in the loop and a new partner has a nickname. I think I made some progress on this one. I might have tuned up the story a bit since I didn't want to bring in any spoilers too early. I appreciate your thoughts and ideas on the story and I'll be working on the next chapter. All rights go to the original owners, etc. etc., and see ya next time!**


	5. Unlocking the Red Chain of Events

**Ch. 5 Unlocking the Red Chain of Events**

The sky was filled with bright shimmering stars that covered the night. The sound of bug Pokémon could be heard chirping through the silence as if in a musical harmony. Raimundo listened to these sounds as he relaxed his back to a nearby tree. He laid his cutter onto the tree right beside him. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were all nuzzled up sleeping in their bags as well as their Pokémon. The air around them wasn't too hot or too cold; just right. "You know, I could get used to this," Rai said to himself. Jolt, his pikachu, was curled up inside his crossed legs, snoozing the night away. However, this also made him remember that his mission was to save not only this world, but others across the universe. This thought put Rai uneasy as he realized that sooner or later, he would have to say goodbye to the group…for good.

"Hey Rai," spoke Dawn from behind. She had her hair down and wore a pink pair of pajamas with long sleeves and pants. This scared Rai out of his seat, while Jolt simply rolled over and slept on the grass.

"Whoa! Dawn, you surprised me," said Rai as he tried to calm himself.

"Sorry, I heard you talking to yourself. What were you doing over here?" she asked.

"You know, just enjoying the scenery," Rai replied, "I gotta say, it's pretty nice here with all the peace; quiet, not to mention the lack of cars and bright lights all over the place."

"Wow, so you came from the city?" Dawn questioned curiously. She sat near Rai to hear his tales of home.

"Yeah, it's all nice at first, but once you've lived there as long as I have, you get used to it. Although it's a nice place to visit when you're on vacation," Rai answered. He told Dawn the amazing things they had in Las Vegas from the late night performances, the hotels to sleep in, even the malls that girls would go nuts to shop in. He talked about his part time job of working in fast food, his daily lifestyle, and how he hanged out with his friends whether it was during or outside of work. "Sure it's a living, but I had dreams to leave my home and go out into the world. You know, see the sites, and learn new cultures out there; that kind of stuff."

"That's amazing," said Dawn cheerfully, "That reminds me of when I left home to start off on my journey. Since my mom was a top coordinator in contests, I wanted to try and be just like her." Dawn pulled a small ribbon out of her pocket and showed it to him. It was a little worn out, and it was small and pink with a gold crest in the middle. "When you said you "had" dreams, do you still have them?" Rai suddenly panicked, thinking if she realized that if he was from another world, she might panic and things could get out of hand. Thinking quickly, he came up with an excuse.

"Yeah, I…uh do. When you think about it, I'm here away from home and you're out here travelling. So, I guess we're out living the dream."

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, that's true." She looked up in the night sky. "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Piplup and the others. I'll never forget when Piplup first saved me when those ariados attacked. It was the first time we met and why I decided to choose Piplup as my partner. Then, Ash and Brock helped me to becoming a better Pokémon trainer." Rai could see that Dawn has been through a lot during her journey and made him think if he will end up with the same experience.

"Well, having someone to share those experiences is what makes it even more memorable, right?' Rai asked.

"Definitely," Dawn replied. Rai thought it over and believed he can tell her about his secret.

"Hey Dawn…" Rai was cut off as she fell asleep on his arm. Rai sweat dropped as he was now stuck sitting on the tree until she woke up again. _I hope I go to asleep before my arm does, _he thought.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The man huffed as he kept on running, hoping not to get caught. His disguise was able to keep him hidden for some time, but not long enough. He had on white boots, grey pants, and white long sleeves under a white and grey vest. His turquoise hair was in the shape of a bowl cut that hid his eyes. On his chest he had a yellow "G" implanted to his vest. The man continued to escape through the iron corridors until he was outside of the facility. In the air above him, giant blue bats with four sharp fangs and purple wings launched a wave of bright lights, cutting the wind, directly at him. The impact blew him forward as his wig flew off, revealing his brown messy hair. The man fell on his front, trying to regain his strength. A woman walked in front of him with her large skunk Pokémon with purple and white fur. It walked on all fours and had its tail resting on its head. The owner had on the same uniform as the man, but was more suited for someone in higher rank. Her suit was a one piece that had her left leg cut to her thigh and her waist up to her breast was tailored white. The rest of her outfit was grey, but on her chest she bared the same "G". Her hair was bright purple with one ponytail in a shape of a ball while another small ball of hair was on the top of her head. Her facial appearance complemented this with purple lipstick and eyes. "I see we finally caught up to you," she said in a sinister, sarcastic tone, "now, Looker, show your face." The man looked up to the woman with turquoise eyebrows and a young complexion. However, he peeled away his skin mask to show his true identity. His true face had thick dark eyebrows and a much older complexion. He had on a grin that said he wasn't one to go down without a fight.

"The jig is up," said Looker. He ripped off his jumpsuit to reveal his black shoes, brown pants, and a white collared shirt with a purple tie. Over this, he had a dark-brown long sleeved shirt all completed with a detective overcoat.

"That coat is so out of style," teased the woman.

"I think you should know for a lady you're quite rude," he jested back.

"I'll say this," she added, "your codename Looker is well deserved; you're my type." Looker cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Thanks, but unfortunately I'm sorry to say you're not my type," he replied.

"Isn't that a shame," she said, "However, there are many things I'm dying to ask you about. Let's see; for starters, precisely, how much do you know about us?" The purple skunk drew out its long sharp claws. From a distance, a large explosion can be seen behind the factory.

_**Continuing toward Ash's next Gym Battle in Sunnyshore City, our heroes have opted in favor of a well-deserved rest in Floaroma Town. **_

The small town that Ash, Rai, Dawn, and Brock have come across was filled with bright flowers that covered every inch of grass. Small houses lined up in rows and people could be seen tending to the flowers with watering cans. In the center of the small town was the Pokémon Center where the gang decided to drop by. Everyone gathered around the television hanging on the wall to see any news reports that have occurred throughout Sinnoh. Rai, however, took a seat nearby on the couch to wake himself up from a sleepless night. Since Dawn fell asleep, he tried to carry her back to her tent. Unfortunately, Dawn was dreaming about being in a contest and flailed in Rai's arms. She yelled out commands and punched the air in front of her and gave Rai one too many hits. By the time she settled down, Rai had put her to bed. As soon as he was ready to drift off to slumber, the sun came up. Jolt only poked its tail at Rai's face to try to wake him up. Meanwhile, a woman with a visor cap and a yellow workout suit had appeared on the television. "For this year's Pokémon Contest, there's a brand new schedule on task," she said. "To the east of Mt. Coronet, is Daybreak City; the exciting Daybreak Contest! And for the first time in quite a while, it will be a double performance!" On the screen, a blue wolf-like Pokémon was firing a blue water tornado above its head. Just across, mimicking its moves was a floating white Pokémon with an orange band around its waist and long extensiosn from its head. They were used as arms.

"A double performance, wow," Dawn said with amazement in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do Dawn?" Ash asked.

"You can guess we're gonna enter the Daybreak Contest, of course!" Dawn declared in determination. Rai began to notice this and started walking towards the group.

"Hold up, I thought we were heading to Sunnyshore City?" he asked, "You guys are thinking about taking a detour, aren't you?"

"Truth is, I've been dying to try another double performance one more time," said Dawn, "It's important because I didn't win before."

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Ash was fired up knowing how both of them can put a lot of effort in doing better when it came to contests or battles. Rai already had planned to try and find this Champion of Sinnoh, but he couldn't tell them to help out with his problem.

"It turns out that Daybreak City is actually on the way to Sunnyshore City," added Brock. Looking over Brock's shoulder, Rai could see a simple labeled map on the Pokégear that showed a red dot, a blue dot, and a green dot. Where they were represented as the green dot, a chain of red arrows pointed to the red dot. In between the green and red dot was a blue dot. This represented Daybreak City being in between from their location to Sunnyshore City. Looking it over, Rai seemed satisfied with these terms.

"Hmm, I guess if it's on the way, it wouldn't hurt to stop by," Rai stated.

"Pikachu!" Jolt jumped onto Rai's shoulder with a smile on its face.

"But," Rai closed his eyes, and then looked over to Dawn with one, "you better give it your all." Dawn smiled back.

"Thanks, I will." After everything was settled, everyone packed up and headed out to start back on the road.

_So this is why things got real slow later on_, Rai thought. The four heroes set off from town and headed east in the direction of Daybreak City. As the four walked down the dirt path, Jolt, Pikachu, and Piplup marched on ahead of the others in an upscale beat. To both sides of the road, nothing but flowers could be seen for miles. Patches of red and yellow buds were spread upon a wide field. "With a lot of these plants, it makes you think how they're watered every day," Rai thought out loud.

"Yeah, it sure does," Brock replied.

"By the way Rai," Dawn interrupted, "I know you said you from America and you described your home, but you never did say where you came from exactly."

"That's true," Ash wondered, "What region did you come from?" Rai was back at the same situation as he was with Dawn last night. Sweat began to run down his face.

"You know, I'm from the…Kanto region," he replied nervously.

""But, I am from Kanto and I've never heard of America," Ash answered.

"Hey Rai, are you hiding something you're not telling us?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah," Dawn added, "What's going on?"

"Well, you see…" Rai unknowingly began to walk off the path into the flowers. "They just added it and started construction…" Rai was interrupted as he tripped and fell over something. Pikachu, Piplup and Jolt ran over to the white plump object on the ground.

"Hey, Pikachu, wait up!" Ash called out. They all made their way to Rai. Looking over his shoulder, Rai pulled it from the ground and noticed it to be a certain feline…acquaintance. Holding it by the leg, Rai made a closer inspection on its condition.

"Hey guys, you won't believe who I just found," said Rai.

"A Meowth," said Ash.

"And I think it's one we might know," he added. Pikachu nudged while Piplup looked it over.

"It looks bad," Dawn said in a worried voice. The Meowth started to wake up as it tried to shake off the stings it had. When it opened its eyes, the first thing it saw was Rai in an upside down postilion.

"Yipes, it's twerps!" Meowth cried. Everyone except Rai was surprised that it could talk.

"Yep, it's Team Rocket's," stated Rai.

"Two points!" Meowth shouted at Rai. With a quick slash of his claws, Meowth swiped Rai's arm and fell to the ground.

"Ow! You little…" Rai held his arm that now had red claw marks. Getting to his feet, Meowth quickly glanced around and noticed he was a few members short.

"Ah! What about Jessie and James!" Meowth cried, but the bruises he had were already taking a toll on his body.

"Meowth, you ok?" asked Ash. Brock rushed over and picked up Meowth.

"He needs medical help; we'll talk later," Brock suggested. The gang made their way near a stream where they could have Meowth rest. "Hey Dawn, can you hand me the super potion in my bag? Rai, throw me some bandages."

"Right," they both said. Dawn handed the orange spray bottle to Brock while Rai held on to the roll of medical tape. Brock started to spray Meowth's arm and in seconds the bruises began to disappear.

"Man, that sprits kinda stings," Meowth whimpered.

"Now I just need to put a wrapping on it," said Brock. Rai handed Brock the tape to get started.

"So Meowth, what happened to you anyway?" asked Ash. Meowth grew a serious look on his ace.

"It was those fashion freaks!" he yelled out. Meowth began to explain what happened to them earlier. "See, we were tailing you twerps doing that thing we do so well. Then, as we were dragging our empty tummies through the forest foraging for food…"

* * *

**Flashback**

Team Rocket had been dragging their feet through the forest looking for food. Suddenly, the sound of a chopper started to rise from above their heads. As they looked up, they gasped to see a black large helicopter flying over their heads. On the side door was a large yellow "G".

"That mark!" cried Jessie.

"Freaks of fashion!" responded James.

"Yeah, Team Galactic!" cried Meowth. As a means to find out their secrets, they charged onward after the chopper.

"Let's go," declared Jessie.

"Ho," James and Meowth replied. After following for a few meters, they hid behind a large boulder as to not be seen. The copter began to descend inside a large factory. There were smoke towers and tall support beams that stood over each part of the building.

"Heads up folks," Meowth stated, "It looks like we're gawking at Team Galactic's Base."

* * *

**Present**

"Based on what you've been describing," Brock explained as he pulled out his Pokégear, "I'm attempting to pinpoint the building's exact location. Is this what you saw?" After a few moments, Brock showed an image of an old factory to Meowth. "This is Fuego Ironworks. Apparently, it's been abandoned for quite some time."

"Wait, who is this Team Galactic?" asked Rai.

"That's right," replied Dawn, "You don't know anything about them since you're not from here."

"Team Galactic is a group of people who have been causing trouble all around Sinnoh," Ash answered.

"We've run into them on rare occasions like back in Veilstone City or on Iron Island," Brock explained, "but we have no idea what they're up to."

"Wow, guess they're the Team Rocket of this region," said Rai.

"Hey! There's only one team of troublemakers and that's us!" Meowth scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," Rai tried to seem apologetic, "so what happened next?"

Meowth continued, "We figured we'd sneak onto the turf and have a look see. But soon as we got inside, the international police dude from the train station with the lunch boxes was in a heap of trouble."

"International Police?" questioned Dawn.

"A boxed lunch guy…" Rai cocked an eyebrow. Ash, Dawn, and Brock knew who Meowth was talking about.

"That was Looker!" they shouted.

"The International Police are involved?" asked Rai. "Sounds like these guys mean business."

"My thoughts exactly," said Meowth. "So then my instincts and my brain really started to kick in…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"We gotta save the lunch box guy, dig!" declared Meowth to his cohorts.

"A member of the International police, please," James was puzzled by the thought.

"By law, Team Rocket doesn't save the law," Jessie agreed.

"But doing the right thing for a change might help us put Team Galactic on the fashion garbage heap where those freaks belong!" Meowth suggested. Jessie and James were soon driven by the idea of them being on top.

"We'd be putting the International Police to work for us!" James considered.

"Using the good guys to accomplish our evil deeds sure really works for me," Jessie added.

"First Team Galactic goes down and Team Rocket goes to town!" Meowth pronounced. Together the chanted their victory cheer.

"Team Rocket's gonna grow and trash those fashion freaks will take a drive nosedive!" they sang. Meanwhile, Looker and the woman of Team Galactic were in the middle of their conversation.

"Isn't that a shame," she said, "However, there are many things I'm dying to ask you about. Let's see; for starters, precisely, how much do you know about us?" The purple skunk drew out its long sharp claws. Out of nowhere, two large green vines whipped out and grabbed onto the skunks claws. The attack surprised the woman as well as her Pokémon, throwing them off guard. "What the…" she cried. Both she and Looker saw at the top of a nearby structure that was responsible. Team Rocket stood in their pride and glory while to the right Carnivine had its Vine Whip extended out.

"There's room for one evil team in this town," Jessie proclaimed.

"And Team Rocket is its name," James added.

"Rest easy police dude," said Meowth, "we're here to save ya."

"Not you three," Looker said with disappointment. The purple skunk shook of the Vine Whip and stared at its new opponents.

"Incompetent pests," she stated, "Stay out of my business." She summoned the Giant Bats to surround Team Rocket. As the bats attacked, a large explosion can be seen behind the factory.

* * *

**Present**

"Team Galactic may be weird, but they sure pack a wallop," Meowth described the battle, "yep, so we fought a good fight alright (even though they didn't). They got their filthy mitts on Jessie and James, but the explosion sent me into a solo blast off." Bock started finish up on Meowth's arm. "When I came to, I was actually being rescued by you twerps."

"Sounds like you have had the tough time," said Brock.

"No kidding," Rai mentioned. After being patched up, Meowth jumped up and gave a silent bow.

"Thanks for the save, twerp," Meowth complimented them for their help. He then started to head up the hill in the direction of the Ironworks.

"Meowth, hold on," Ash shouted.

"Where are you going?" asked Dawn. Meowth stopped in his tracks, but didn't look back.

"Jessie and James are waiting for me back there," Meowth said in a serious tone.

"You're going back to Team Galactic's Base?" Dawn said with concern.

"They'll make kitty litter out of you," Rai added. Even with their warnings, Meowth started to take off.

"Hold on," Ash spoke out, "we're going to the Fuego Ironworks with you!" Meowth was shocked what he heard just now.

"Pikachu!" Both pikachus agreed.

"Right, let's go Piplup!" said Dawn.

"Piplup."

"Alright," added Brock, "let's make sure we're packed up and ready." Jolt, Pikachu, and Piplup hurried over to where Meowth was. With quick reflexes, Meowth drew his bare claws at the trio. All three stopped and stared at Meowth.

"I appreciate you lugs patching me up," said Meowth, "But you lugs and I are enemies, dig it? I can't take charity from you!"

"Think of it like this," Dawn responded, "we're helping Looker for us."

"You're what?" Meowth replied in a confused matter. They all started to walk past him.

"The girl's got a point. We gotta give the cops a hand, right?" Rai added as he pushed the scythe behind his belt and folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Looker really helped us out before; so it's our turn to help him out," said Brock.

"Right," Ash concluded, "so c'mon, hurry up and lead us to their base, k Meowth."

"Pika Pika," Jolt waved to Meowth to hurry along. Meowth began to release tears from the feeling of being helped from his enemies. He tried to wipe away the embarrassment.

"Man…those twerps," he sobbed.

* * *

**Fuego Ironworks**

Deep within the structure of the factory, there was a long hallway. It had many chambers of steel doors with iron bar windows to see into each one. In one of the rooms, a woman with red hair peeked outside past the bars in hope of finding someone to let them out.

"Excuse me, anybody home!?" she cried. The only thing that would listen to her cries for help was the purple skunk Pokémon just across the door. It looked as if completely relaxed and amused on its guard post. It simply laid back and was ready for a nap. "That is one gross Pokémon." Inside the cell, two men were sitting on a wooden bench with defeat written on their face. One had blue hair while the other wore a detective coat. She began to grow frustrated and started to glare at the skunk. "Enough with the attitude; I'm going to pull off the fur of your annoying self; strand by stupid strand!"

"Don't touch!" Looker cried out, but it was too late. Jessie grabbed the steel bars and in an instant, a blast of electricity began to shock her with extreme force. The skunk began to laugh at the pain and misery Jessie was going through. Once she let go, the electricity stopped. She lay on the floor, still twitching from the sudden surge.

"Hi Mommy, I'm home," she moaned.

"There are booby traps everywhere," Looker explained, "and since our electronic devices won't work, we can't use our pokéballs; be careful." James grabbed a pokéball from his belt and pressed the button in the center. No matter how many times he pressed it, it wouldn't grow to standard size.

"Well I'll be dipped," James said in astonishment.

"That's just great!" yelled Jessie, "Now you tell us!"

"I shouldn't have involved you," Looker apologized, "I'm sorry." Because of him, he thought it was his fault for getting Team Rocket in the same boat.

"We involved ourselves, don't you see," James didn't put the blame on anyone, "Our disdain for Team Galactic brought us here."

"We'll pound those fashion freaks into a fashion pulp," Jessie declared with determination.

"And since we did manage to barge into their base, all that remains is to defeat their boss," theorized James.

"Their boss isn't here," replied Looker. James was taken back. Since the boss wasn't here, then it would assume that the Fuego Ironworks is not their hideout.

"If this isn't headquarters, what is it?" James asked.

"It appears to be their secret factory," Looker pointed out.

"A factory for secrets?" Jessie assumed."

"Let me explain," Looker stated. "At one point in time, this factory was the largest and most successful manufacturer in the entire Sinnoh Region. It was closed down due to excessive pollution. But now, Team Galactic has been using it as their secret factory, if you will. Secret in the sense that they're using it to make…something."

Somewhere inside the factory, a large control room held large computers and monitors. The woman who had captured Jessie, James, and Looker was examining the product of Team Galactic's creation. It floated high in the air just above a bright platform. This object was a long, thin red chain that continued to spin. It continued as if in an infinite state of levitation, simply circling around with no end. The woman heard the footsteps of a fellow member approaching. He had on a grey long sleeved shirt with grey pants and bore a yellow "G" on his chest. He had on a white lab coat and a pair of red circular glasses. His height was much less of the woman thanks to his somewhat bald hair that only arched outward from the sides. "Ah, to look upon the exquisite beauty of the red chain; it's quite remarkable we could recreate it from the Veilstone city meteorite," she said with awe.

"Not recreate it," the professor corrected, "resurrect it. And don't forget the brilliant genius who should be credited with bringing it back into our world is yours truly. Known to you as the humble Charon, HAHAHAHA!" Charon laughed in a maniac way only a mad scientist would know. The woman sneered at the horrible voice this man had.

"I hate that laugh," she cursed under her breath. "What are your plans for the International Policeman?"

"Cyrus has informed me of his special plans for him," he answered.

* * *

"Toxicroak, use Rock Smash!" the trainer commanded. The blue frog pulled out its large red spike from its fist and punched it into the side of a stone wall. The wall collapsed from the impact and revealed a large steel entrance. The owner of the Toxicroak had sky blue hair in the shape of two horns. His suit was grey with a white vest and boots. Standing behind him were two lower rank members dressed as Looker's disguise from before. However, one was a woman with a skirt instead of a jumpsuit, while the other was a man wearing a special camera attached to the left of his eye. Their location appeared to be on a high mountain top, away from people or any living creatures for miles. Looking over the scriptures written on the wall, the man gazed onto the center where a yellow orb shined in the sunlight. The image flashed onto a large monitor underneath a yellow "G". Inside a large room there were four other monitors showing pictures of the mountain in every angle. The people looking at the monitors were a woman with red hair and a whit e skirt that mixed in with her grey galactic uniform, along with a yellow "G" on her chest. The other was a serious older man with blue spiky hair and a grey vest with dark long sleeves; sitting at his command desk. He bore the symbol on the left of his vest.

Back at the mountain, one of the members dropped a black suitcase in front of the large door. The suitcase began to open on its own and revealed to be a gold key. It looked as if it was in the form of a complete maze of small squares jumbled together to make a deformed Rubik's cube. The key began to float into the air and shined a bright light. The door began to glow a bright blue as if being drained away by the bright key. "Master Cyrus, we found it!" he cried. "This is truly the gateway to Spear Pillar!"

"Yes," the grey vested man replied, "very well. Lock off the area."

"Yes sir," Saturn followed.

"We will not proceed there until all preparations are made," Cyrus commanded. Just then, the screen had changed its image to a person. The only thing that can be seen was his red mask and his piercing white eyes. "Everything is going as followed," Cyrus stated.

"Well done," the man spoke. "You will have what you've been seeking after the operation."

"It was humble of you to give me such energy to finish my project on the Red Chain," answered Cyrus.

"Gratitude is not needed," the man said, "All I can say is to use the power to how you see fit."

"I will," Cyrus replied, "not only with the chain, but with other uses as well." With a push off a button, the screen shut off, leaving the masked man alone in his fortress.

"Imbecile," he murmured.

* * *

**Fuego Ironworks**

"So, our search is over," the woman replied.

"We found the gateway to Spear Pillar," Charon concluded.

"But the real journey begins now," she added. Suddenly, a lower rank informant ran into the room with quick pace.

"Jupiter, a flying object has been detected outside the perimeter," he stated.

"A flying object?" Jupiter questioned.

A few yards away from the factory, a giant hot air balloon was slowly approaching from the East. Meowth, Jolt, Pikachu, and Piplup stood on the rim of the basket while Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Rai stood just behind them.

"Dig it guys," Meowth proclaimed, "up ahead." From a distance, they could see a swarm of blue bats beginning to fly towards them.

"Golbat!" yelled Brock.

"Looks like our cue!" added Rai.

"Pikachu, help us out," Ash asked.

"Pika!" Dawn pulled out her pokéball.

"Pachirisu, we need you too!" cried Dawn. In a bright light, a small white squirrel jumped out of its ball. It had yellow cheeks and blue ears with a blue streak running up its big, puffy tail.

"Chipachipa!" With a little air control, Ash brought out two more pokéballs.

"Staraptor, Gliscor; I choose you!" In bright light, Staraptor shoots out of it pokéball. Also, a large dark grey bat appeared with scorpion tail and large pincers. Its arms and waist were red and had sharp teeth with sharp yellow eyes. They descended near the balloon basket for Pikachu and Pachirisu to jump onto their backs. Pikachu jumped on Staraptor and Pachirisu jumped on Gliscor. The flying aces charged in on the group of Golbat. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!"

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn commanded. Both had jumped into the air and launched a stream of blue and yellow electricity. The attacks hit their marks as the Golbat started to fall one by one. The balloon made its way toward a nearby roof of the factory.

"Let's land over there!" called Ash. Hiding behind the rooftop entrance, Jupiter popped out from her hiding spot, waiting to ambush them.

"Who's that?" Meowth yelled.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower!" Jupiter yelled out. Skuntank blasted out a wave of fire that aimed directly at the balloon. Meowth quickly took shelter inside the basket, while Piplup and Jolt jumped into action. Piplup launched its Bubblebeam and Jolt fired out its Thunderbolt. In a clash of attacks, a large explosion happened, and filling the area with a cloud of smoke. The basket landed on the rooftop, allowing everyone to get off and make a dash for the entrance.

"Alright, let's move it," shouted Rai.

"Right," the three replied. Piplup and Jolt dashed forward on, until a large skunk blocked their path. Rai stood in front of the kids and pulled out his scythe from behind.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Ash.

"You all seem to have a nag for popping out of nowhere," Jupiter complimented. "Want to join Team Galactic?" Rai took a moment to consider the bargain.

"I appreciate the offer," Rai pointed his scythe directly at her, "but grey just isn't my color."

"That would be so…ewww!" cried Dawn.

"What did you do with Jessie and James!" demanded Meowth.

"And what about Looker?" Ash implied. The air was thick around everyone. Even the slightest movement from either side could set off a battle. Jupiter then shifted her gaze toward Dawn, Ash, and Brock as if mesmerized by their presence.

"…Mesprit…Azelf…Uxie…," she whispered softly. Her face suddenly became full of hatred toward them. "Why did it have to be you?" Everyone was confused as to what she was saying. "I'm talking about the Lake Trio, of course. Why is it that they chose you?!"

"What do you mean chose us?" Ash asked.

"Who the hell is the Lake Trio?" added Rai.

"You saw them," stated Jupiter, "The legendary Pokémon spirits that they say reside in those lakes."

"Alright, how did you know about that?" asked Brock.

"One of you twerps wanna clue me in here, I'm kind of flying blind," asked Meowth.

"For once I agree with you, Meowth," Rai pointed out.

"We know everything about all of it," Jupiter declared. "The truth of the matter is we were the ones who were supposed to have synchronized with the Lake Trio."

"You guys are crying over not being picked by some water spirits and end up dressing like space people?" Rai asked. "Man…that's just sad." The Golbat came swooping by and started launching aerial cutters at Pikachu and Staraptor. Pikachu quickly jumped off and began to fire electricity at the bats. The battle had now begun.

"You got a big mouth!" Meowth shouted, "Where's Jessie and James! Tell me!" Meowth drew out his claws and charged in.

"Quick, Skuntank, use Flamethrower!" Jupiter commanded. Skuntank let out a stream of fire at its opponents.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" cried Dawn. Piplup jumped into action and released a ray of bubbles to counter the fire. The collision of attacks forced everyone back a few feet and trying to keep their footing. A large cloud of smoke filled the area. After the air cleared out, Gliscor and Pachirisu took to the roof behind Jupiter, Staraptor and Pikachu took the left, and Rai and Jolt took the right. Within each side, they surrounded the commander. However, Jupiter wasn't ready to go down.

"So you're surrounding us, eh?" she pondered. "Skuntank, use Toxic, now." The skunk started to spray purple blotches of liquid over the rooftop. Once it landed on the floor, purple smoke had evaporated and intoxicated the air.

"It's Toxic; don't breath it in!" yelled Brock. Everyone covered their face to try and not take in the poisonous fumes.

"Staraptor, Gliscor, Heads up!" cried Ash. Using their wings, they shielded Pikachu and Pachirisu from the poison.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Rai shouted. Using his scythe, he started spinning it like a baton. As he spun faster, the poison gas began to clear up. Jupiter made an attempt escape and jumped off the roof.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Brock. Just then, the sound of an engine began to escalate. A large black chopper started to rise in front of the gang. Ash and the others tried to run after it, but the chopper had already flown into the sky.

"Flank flew the coop!" shouted Meowth.

"And the bats swarmed out," said Rai. Pikachu had jumped on top of Staraptor; ready to go after them.

"Staraptor and Pikachu wait a minute," interrupted Ash, "We gotta check around for Team Rocket and Looker first!" As they watched the helicopter disappear from a distance, Ash called back Staraptor and Gliscor into their pokéballs. Everyone had made their way into the rooftop exit door, but it seemed to be lock. "Man, the door won't budge!" Ash tried to pull the door open with full force.

"What do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"They must have known we were coming and locked up the place," Brock concluded. With all of them thinking, Rai came up with an idea.

"Hmm, I might have something that will help," said Rai. Checking his back pocket, he pulled out a black leather wallet. Opening it, he noticed all of his material that had brought with him. "Let's see: ID card, $20, Blood Donor card…AHA! My coupon!" Rai pulled out his yogurt card that allowed him a free yogurt after having it stamped for buying 14 yogurts. So far, he's bought one. Using the card, he wedged it within the crack between the wall and the door handle. After a few jigs and turns, the door opened.

"Awesome, we're in!" cried Dawn.

"We'll celebrate after we find the others," stated Rai. They all ran into the building and down the stair well. They travelled within the depths of the factory, passing each part of the building. They started in the engine room on top of the support bridges over the area. They all called out hoping for a response.

"Looker!" shouted Ash.

"Where are you!" yelled Brock.

"Jessie, James; Report!" cried Meowth.

Meanwhile, the black chopper was flying off toward its destination. Jupiter was in her seat gazing at the window over the scenic view of Sinnoh. Her attitude was cold and she couldn't get the same question out of her mind. "I don't get it," she mumbled, "why did the Lake Trio choose those them in the first place?" The person sitting across from her was working on his portable laptop overviewing his research. He couldn't help but overhear Jupiter talking to herself.

"Jealous of those children, are we, HAHAHAHAHAHA," he asked. Jupiter looked over to him.

"Me; jealous," she replied, "Don't be silly…it's not my style." The doctor only continued to laugh at her uncanny way of hiding her mood.

"Jealousy is a human emotion, you know," said Chardon. Jupiter wasn't interested in anything more the professor had to say.

"Is the Red Chain safe or not?" she demanded.

"Don't worry," he answered, "It's located right below your feet." Jupiter made a quick glance to the floor and saw a square door panel underneath her boots. The chopper continued to make its way to Mt. Coronet.

* * *

**Fuego Ironworks**

"It's gotten awfully quiet out there," said Looker. He continued to stare out of his cell through the iron bars. Jessie and James lay on the wooden bench starving and deprived of sweet, delicious nutrition…and food.

"My stomach is making tons of noise," Jessie complained.

"Starvation simply stinks," muttered James. Footsteps began to approach them.

"Shhh!" shushed Looker. "Someone's coming." Jessie and James snapped out of their slumps when they heard the news. The footsteps began to grow louder. The sound started to approach the door. Peeking outside, Looker noticed the individuals outside. "It's Ash!" Everyone slid over in front of the door, except Rai who missed his stop.

"Crap!" he yelled.

"It's Looker!" noticed Dawn.

"Are you ok?" asked Brock.

"Alright, do you know where my peeps are?" Meowth asked in determination.

"Yes," replied Looker, "Their both right here with me." Looker moved over to let Jessie and James have a chance to talk.

"Meowth, Dear!" they yelled. Unfortunately, they forgot about the bars and were electrocuted with a burst of electricity. "We should've used a sticky note." Rai hurried over back to the door.

"Hey Rai, can you crack this door open?" asked Brock. Rai inspected the door.

"Sorry Brock, there's no handle or place to jimmy it," he answered. Looker had an idea of his own.

"Ash, Dawn; have Pikachu and Piplup launch an attack together to get break down this door," he suggested.

"You got it," Ash nodded. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"And Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" yelled Dawn. Together, Piplup and Pikachu fired their attacks at the same time. The door took the impact and busted wide open.

"You helped me out of a tough spot," said Looker, "Thank you both."

"No prob," Ash insisted. Everyone glanced over to Team Rocket who was hugging each other after being separated for so long.

"It's so good to see you lugs!" cried Meowth with glee.

"I had faith in you!" cried Jessie with Joy.

"Meowth for the clinch!" James added.

"What's with the fashion freaks," she asked.

"Team Galactic took a powder to parts unknown!" answered Meowth.

"Not for long," Jessie said with full spirit. With that, Team Rocket sprung up and began to take their leave.

"Hasta la vista twerps," James waved.

"I owe you one, big time!" added Meowth. Together, they took off running down the hallway.

"It's been sublime!" they shouted. They disappeared, leaving only a twinkle in the distance.

"That was the worst Spanish I ever heard," said Rai. Looker looked over to Rai realizing a new face with the kids.

"And you are?" asked Looker.

"This is Raimundo," said Ash.

"He helped us get into the factory," added Dawn.

"I see," Looker replied. Going over what Meowth said, Looker held his belt buckle and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. "So Team Galactic escaped again, and that means my work here is finished." He started to head down in the same direction that Team Rocket ran off. Ash and the others followed silently behind. It was quiet for several minutes just travelling round the empty factory. Everyone gazed over all the machinery and mechanics that were lying around. It wasn't long before Looker spoke what he was thinking. "I'd sure like to know what they were working on here." Looker saw in the distance a control panel. He walked over and pulled down on the red lever. The elevator system activated and opened the doors. Everyone entered and rode the elevator down into the basement. Jolt felt something disturbing and looked to Rai, but he didn't notice Jolt at all. It shifted its attention to his scythe stuck to the back of his belt. As the doors opened, they walked into a large room with two turbines on the ground.

"Hey, Brock, didn't you say this place was abandoned?" asked Rai.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be shut down and out of business," answered Brock. Looker examined the machinery in front of them.

"Then what's this?" asked Dawn.

"It's not part of the Fuego Ironworks that's for sure," Looker added. "It must be Team Galactic's doing." Looker noticed something shining in one of the turbines. He picked up a small red hexagon and held it in his palm.

"Check it out," Ash noticed, "Looker, what do you think that is?" Everyone stared at the red crystal.

"Pikachu…"

The hot air balloon had taken off and Team Rocket had set their course to go after Team Galactic. Meowth had his black binoculars looking over the area. "Sometimes, you're sense of direction leaves much to be desired, you know," Jessie said with a bored look on her face.

"It's this way, no doubt!" Meowth stated as he looked at the view in front of him. "Team Galactic's got nowhere to hide!" James looked over the map to calculate their destination.

"Well, staying the course will get us to Mt. Coronet," James pointed out.

"We know those fashion freaks have a fondness for frolicking in the mountains," said Jessie, "so it's towards the mountains we will go."

"Coronet, ho!" yelled James.

"Yo yo yo!" added Meowth.

* * *

**Floaroma Town**

After escaping from the Fuego Ironworks, Looker brought Ash and the crew to the local police station in hopes of analyzing the material they found. They made their way to the technical research rooms where they could have a researcher look at the crystal. He wore a white lab coat, glasses, and a red tie on his blue collar shirt. Standing next to him was a policewoman with a blue uniform and a blue skirt. She had green hair with a blue police cap on her head and white gloves with black heels to complete her outfit. The crystal had been placed inside a glass dome over a mechanized scanner. "That's it," said the researcher, "we're ready."

"Now we're able to transmit any data from the object directly to headquarters," Officer Jenny explained.

"Thanks for all your hard work," Looker gratified.

"So, let's begin the analysis," the researcher stated. Pressing a red square button, a green laser fired inside the glass dome. Moving back and forth, the laser scanned the crystal like a sprinkler system. On a nearby monitor, the crystal can be seen in three dimensions along with readings of radioactivity or viral signs of life. Jolt glanced over to Rai, just behind everyone else, and saw his scythe begin to glow a dark red from the top jewel of the staff. Everyone was too focused on the crystal to notice.

"Pika Pi."

"Huh, what's up Jolt?" asked Rai. Looking behind him, he started to notice the scythes gem glowing red. "What the…" The crystal in the dome had started to shine a bright light. It began to shake with intense power and rattled as if ready to explode. The monitor in the room began to glitch with static and the data changed to an image of a yellow "G". Then, a man with red glassed showed on with its tongue sticking out.

"No, turn it off!" yelled Looker. The bright light increased as it filled the whole room.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Rai. Everyone took to the floor to avoid the blast. After the light faded, the dome was shattered and the machine was covered with smoke. The computer monitor was shot black.

"What could have happened?" Jenny asked. A loud beeping came from a nearby terminal. She walked over and turned on the mechanism to have a man in blue formal attire talking to them from the other side. "This is the Floaroma Police," she stated.

"The data you transmitted to International Police Headquarters has wiped our entire database out!" declared the chief of police. Everyone was shocked to find out what the small crystal had done.

"And Team Galactic's Data?" panicked Looker.

"Apparently it's been destroyed as well," the chief stated, "Retrieval Uncertain."

"So it was all a trap…" thought Looker.

"So that has to be why they left that red object behind," added Jenny.

"A warning to stop all further investigation," concluded Looker, "or else."

"Whoa, Looker," Ash said as amazed by his determination. Looker gritted his teeth as he looked over the group.

"I'll never give up," he declared, "the next time Team Galactic is up to something, I'LL BE THERE TO STOP THEM!" After everything had settled down, Ash, Rai, Dawn, and Brock exited the police station. Ash, Brock, and Rai had gone down the steps of the building, but Dawn stood in front of the doors thinking about what's going on.

"About the Lake Pokémon," everyone turned to Dawn, "what does it all mean?"

"Yeah," added Rai, "How did you guys get involved in the first place?"

"Not sure," answered Ash, "since all we did was see them."

"I can't stop thinking how Team Galactic knew all about it," pondered Brock.

"Pika Pika," both Pikachus looked at each other with worry.

_I know one thing, _Rai thought; _it's too soon for me to be leaving yet._

* * *

**Mt. Coronet**

At Team Galactic's Base, Cyrus and his top three commanders were all standing with him as he idolized all the objects he had achieved to steal. Each being contained with claws and atop of a metal pedestal: The gold key, a smooth crystal orb, and a soccer ball-shaped crystal orb. "A creation of a new world begins," he announced, "the Spear Key and Spear Pillar, the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, the Red Chain; now all that remains are the three lake Pokémon."

"All preparations for the Galactic Bomb are complete," Saturn interrupted.

"Excellent," replied Cyrus. In front of them, the wall opened to show a screen. A woman appeared on the monitor having short white hair, a black collared cloak, and a black visor over her eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Pokémon Hunter Jay. Please proceed with the Lake Pokémon capture as planned." The woman looked with interest as her giant airship began to rise from the sky. Its six back rockets fired off a blue flame that pushed them toward their first destination. The ship disappeared under its cloaking device.

_**So, as Team Galactic's evil intensions begin to reveal themselves, while all of Sinnoh is to be shaken to its very core; What of Ash…Dawn…and Brock? What part does Raimundo have in all of this? What does the future have in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned!**_

_-_To Be Continued-

* * *

**With so much to do in little time, the holidays are coming up and I'm trying to keep up Ha-ha! As a gift, I present the start of the three part saga that will wrap up the Pokémon Journey. All work goes to its respectable owners and use for this story. Leave comments with your thoughts and hope to see you in the next chapter! Happy Holidays :)**


	6. The Needs of the Three!

**Ch. 6 the Needs of the Three!**

Rai stood in an empty void of space. The walls, the ceilings, even the floor was covered with bright, shimmering lights. An array of colors mixed with blue, pink, and yellow all filled the area. Even without any footing underneath, Rai managed to stand. Looking around, he saw something out in the distance. He squint his eyes for a better view, and realized it was Ash, Dawn, and Brock. _**"Hey! Guys!"**_he called out to them. They didn't hear him. Rai ran towards them to try and get their attention. As he rushed closer, he could see three floating figures appear from out of nowhere. They all looked almost like blue fairies with two long tails. The only thing that separated their appearances was the color and shape of their heads. One had a feminine appeal of four pink ponytails on each side of its head. Another had a more serious look with a darker blue head in the form of a pointy snowcap. The last one had looked to have its eyes closed and yellow hair combed back to make it round. Rai approached the others and reached out to tap Ash. _**"Helloooo."**_ As Rai tried to poke him, his hand phased right through him. _**"The fuck?" **_Rai also noticed that the kids were talking to these floating beings, but he couldn't hear any words spoken. He continued to try and grab a hold on Ash, Dawn, or Brock, but all attempts failed. Then, everyone turned their attention in Rai's direction. Rai was surprised to have them looking at him, but had a thought just now. Rai turned around to see dark smog of red and black clouds growing. It surged outward covering the entire void with sheer terror. Giant black tentacles expanded out from the ground and started to creep to the group. _**Are those shadows alive? **_Rai thought. The spirits flew off to escape the tentacles, but were still being pursued. Ash, Dawn, and Brock started to chase after them, while Rai tried his best to keep up. Suddenly the floor underneath him gave way and was soon falling into a deep black abyss. "_**Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"**_ He yelled. As he was falling, he could see red eyes coming from the bottom of the pit. The eyes grew bigger the more he became closer. The red outline of claws reached out for Rai as his surroundings became shrouded in a red light.

"AAAHHHH!" Rai cried. He landed on the floor of the bedroom from the top bunk. His blanket wrapped around his legs. He slumped over the bed as his upper torso rested on the ground. Rai snapped out of his hallucination and sat up from the floor. After a few seconds, Ash had woken up from the frightening nightmare he had. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain his train of thought. Soon, Dawn and Brock had awoken with the same expression of fear on their face. Piplup, Pikachu, and Jolt lazily woke up from their sleep, completely oblivious to the situation.

"What a dream!" exclaimed Dawn, "I just saw the legendary Pokémon."

"That shadow," Brock added, "yeah, me too." Ash thought it over for a minute.

"Did we…have the same dream?" he asked.

"I don't know, what was your first clue?" asked Rai in sarcasm. "The fact I fell off my bed from being eaten by red shadow demons or that Dawn and Brock said they saw it too?"

"You mean you saw them too, Rai?" asked Dawn.

Rai described his vision, "Well, yeah. You didn't really seem to notice I was there. I saw you guys there talking to some weird ass blue things. After that, those weird shadows ate up everything and next thing I know, I'm lying flat on the floor." Everyone looked at one another, exchanging glances and possible conclusions.

"What could it mean?" said Brock. No one answered, only silence.

* * *

["Enemy contact," said the soldier. He continued to move forward as he carried an MP5 for protection against his enemies. The soldier pushed straight onward as he avoided flying bullets and enemy fire. _30 seconds._ He quickly rushed to his left up a flight of stairs that led to a balcony. He ran into an awning allowing him to take cover inside a building. Debris lay all over the floor and a large hole was in the middle of the hallway_. 20 seconds._ Rushing past this scene, he made a quick left turn again and spotted three enemy soldiers right in front of him. With lightning reflexes, he pulled out his firearm and killed all three targets before they could return fire. _10 seconds_. The soldier ran past their wounded bodies as he ran outside to the open. _5 seconds_. As he looked outside, all soldiers exited the area_. 3 seconds_. The sound of rumbling rose from the sky. A massive missile began to fall to Earth. The soldier only stood as the full throttle explosion was ready to annihilate him. 1 second. ]

VICTORY!

"Yes!" the man cried, "Saved by the bell!" The screen filled with numbers and scoreboards as the death match had come to an end. Inside his room, the man rested on his computer chair with a wireless controller in his hand. He wore his grey shirt and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. The reflection of his accomplishments on the television screen shined on his glasses. His beard was trimmed leaving a small patch of hair on his chin and a thin moustache above his mouth. He was enjoying his day off after working the graveyard shift for 5 days straight. Being the oldest brother meant he had to be the one to take some of the responsibilities when the parents weren't around. The man had a mattress on the floor and a long lamp with a blue light bulb. There was no light except for a blue light to fill the room. Being a night worker, he lived in the shadows and avoided the sunlight whenever possible. The man began to reselect his options as he prepared for the next round to start on his console. "Alright, let's see where the next match is gonna be." Just he was finishing his settings, the door to his room swung open. Sunlight shot into the bedroom like a pair of headlights in the night. He shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. "AH! Damn it! What the hell?" He looked over to see his youngest brother who stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Richard!" Bryan cried.

"Dude, close the door!" Richard's glasses began to change to a darker tan and soon shaded his eyes from the sunlight. "Never mind, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you called Rai and see if he was home," said Bryan.

"No, I haven't," Richard declared, "He's probably working."

"Can you call him and see?" asked Bryan. Richard wasn't really an insensitive brother, he was just sometimes occupied with friends online and enjoying his usual habits. During his after hours, he was a hardcore gamer who would spend hours playing action and first-person shooter games. He would have other gamers ready to play anytime when he's awake. As a favor, Richard grabbed his cell and dialed up Raimundo. The tone continued to ring, until a female voice answered the phone.

[WE'RE SORRY. THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED IS NOT IN SERVICE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.]

"Sorry buddy, he ain't answering," that said Richard slammed the door shut and went over to his game to start the next round. Bryan walked back to his bedroom and sat on top of his bed. Seeing that he was bored, he wanted to see if Raimundo would come over and play with him. But, it had already been a week and so far he hasn't even called once. On the other side of the room, Prowl was resting with the laptop in front of him. He was surfing online for new clothes on online shopping sites.

"Are you still using the computer?" Bryan asked.

"Yep," Prowl replied. Not having much else to do, Bryan grabbed the remote and turned on the television. It was already 10 a.m. on a Saturday and it was time for this week to air new episodes for the kid programs. "Just keep the volume down." Bryan rested on his front as he stared blankly at the television as a program was about to begin.

"I'm so bored," he mumbled. "What else is there to do?" Prowl left one ear open to listen for the show to start.

* * *

**Sinnoh**

The lake rested quiet and peaceful as the morning gave way to a bright new day. The wind seemed to whistle overhead. A big, black airship began to appear from existence as it drew near the Lake.

"We're now above Lake Valor!" reported one of the pilots. Just next to him was his copilot. Behind both of them was their main dictator. In her command seat was a short, grey haired woman with a black visor with a red and black coat. On her arm was a metallic device that latched on, while on her ear she had a small microphone to issue orders.

"Prepare to drop Galactic Bomb," She ordered. Underneath the ship, two doors had opened to allow an oval shaped capsule with iron coils to hang from a metallic claw. The ship continued its course for the center of the Lake. On the ground, a young teenager watched with his Pokémon by his side. It had the fatigue of a fox with black fur and red sharp eyes. It bore many yellow rings all around its body. The trainer had spiky brown hair with a black collar shirt and blue pants. He had a blue pendant on his neck and a blue wristband on his left arm. He pulled out his radio transceiver and called in.

"This is Gary at Lake Valor," he said. "Pokémon Hunter Jay has appeared."

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"Wow, no signal," Rai said to himself. He looked at his touchscreen cellphone to check the time, but he couldn't help but notice that there was no service within the region. For now, it seemed more like a paperweight rather than a smartphone device. Having left their room, Rai, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were dressed and prepared to continue on with their travels. However, Rai had an unsettling feeling in his stomach about the events that had let up until now. So far, he's met with an evil organization bent on some strange prophecy, an unknown power released form his scythe, and keeping his secret from the others for this long. Whatever was going on, he couldn't keep travelling like this unless he set his priorities straight. Ash and the others had started to make their way to the front door of the Pokémon Center. "Hey guys," Rai called out. Everyone turned around to Rai's attention.

"What's up, Rai?" Ash asked.

"Is something wrong?" added Brock.

"I think it's time we had a talk," Rai announced. Everyone looked at one another as they were confused why Rai wanted to talk with him. A sound of grumbling broke through the awkward silence. Brock and Dawn looked down at Ash's stomach. "Let's talk over breakfast." Brock had prepared some Pokémon food for Pikachu, Jolt, and Piplup to eat at a nearby table. He also pulled out a bag of tea with a small mug and spoon. Ash sat down and started making it while Brock went over to see if Nurse Joy knew of any places to eat (and maybe flirt a little). Rai and Dawn sat across from Ash as they pulled up a chair.

Dawn started to ask, "So Rai, what do want to talk about?"

"Well," Rai started, "It's about our conversation from before. You know, about you asking me where I came from."

"Yeah, I remember that," replied Ash, "You said you're from America. But I have no idea where that is."

"Pika."

"Piplup."

"Not only that," interrupted Dawn, "But you even tried to avoid answering any questions about it."

"Alright, I get it," Rai knowing full well they know, "I'll try to clear things up." Ash and Dawned leaned in to hear what Rai was about to say.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

"Umbreon; let's go!" Gary commanded. Umbreon nodded in agreement. Gary then pulled put another pokéball from his belt. "Electivire; come on out too!" The pokéball released a bright light as a large Pokémon was summoned. It had thick arms, a round body, and sturdy legs. Its fur was yellow with black pattern stripes running on its legs and wrists. Its fingers were black as well as his feet. It had red eyes and two large bulbs on its head that gave off electricity. It had two black tails with red tips at the end. On its back, it looked to have a symbol that represented a plugin outlet. Electivire readied its aim at the airship.

"Toxicroak, use dark pulse," a voice commanded. Gary and his Pokémon turned to see a whirl of black rings being fired directly at them.

"Oh no!" Gary cried. Out of nowhere, Electivire jumped in front and folded his arms as he took the full hit of the attack. It shook off the dark pulse ray, but landed on one knee trying to keep its balance. "Electivire!" All three glared over to where the attack came from. A few feet away stood the commanding officer, Saturn, and his two grunt lackeys. Just beside him was his blue, frog-like Pokémon with its sharp red horn knuckles and its red bubble on its throat pulsing bigger, then smaller. It stood on its hind legs with its yellow eyes and its wicked red smile, allowing its teeth to show. The commander had a serious look on his face as he stared at Gary.

"Get lost," Saturn demanded.

"You're Team Galactic, huh," Gary stated. "Well I'm not gonna stand by and let you go! Now Umbreon, use psychic!"

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"So you guys remember how we met, right?" asked Rai.

Dawn recalled, "You said you fought a Rhydon when we found you. You were unconscious after the battle."

"But that was because you were chased off a cliff," added Ash.

"Right," Rai summed up. "Truth is I flew in here by accident. I wasn't meant to come here in the first place. I was supposed to be sent on a mission somewhere else."

"Flew in?" Dawn was puzzled.

"Did you fly in from another region?" asked Ash.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

"Toxicroak, use X-Scissor," Saturn commanded. Its spikes glowed with blue energy as it charged at Umbreon. Toxicroak unleashed a cross attack, leaving Umbreon with a devastating impact. It crashed to the ground with full force.

"Umbreon!" cried Gary.

Back on the airship, the pilot had calculated the position of the ship as it hovered over the lake. "Sir, we've arrived at the drop point," he said.

"Release the Galactic Bomb," Jay declared.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"Well…no," Rai tried to explain, "I ended up dropping in here."

"You fell off a plane?" asked Dawn.

"Man, this is hard to explain," Rai stated.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

The metallic claw released the bomb as it started to fall into the water. The large structure caused a large splash before sinking to the bottom.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"What do mean by that?" Ash still couldn't understand what Rai was talking about.

"I mean I'm not from this universe!" Rai almost shouted.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

As the bomb reached the seafloor, a large explosion radiated a bright light that expanded into the center of the lake. Inside the lake, a small Pokémon could feel its existence being pulled and twisted into another reality.

AZELF!

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"AAHHH!" Ash dropped his spoon on the table. He held his head to try and hold back an enormous amount of pain in his head.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu looked to Ash in concern.

"Whoa, I didn't think you take it this hard," said Rai.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn noticed Ash was in pain as he continued to hold his head. Jolt and Piplup were also concerned about the situation. Brock quickly returned and tried to help him.

"Are you ok?" asked Brock.

"I felt it," said Ash, "…it's Azelf!"

"You mean those flying pixies from last night?" asked Rai.

"If that's true, then what was that dream?" Brock was starting to consider what last night's escapades meant for everyone.

"Looks like we'll have to finish our conversation later," added Rai. Dawn and Ash looked over to Rai, and then both nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

The flat lake now became a swirling vortex that started to open inward. It stretched wider as the energy grew until the bottom of the lake could be seen overhead. At the bottom, Magikarp were flailing around without the presence of water. In the center, a small, bright blue orb ascended from the vortex up into the air.

"It…It can't be!" cried Gary. He stared at amazement at what Team Galactic was performing in front of him.

"Allow me to enlighten you," Saturn explained, "the Galactic Bomb, made out of the meteor taken from Veilstone City, is powerful enough to open up a whole in space. You see the lake Pokémon don't exactly live in a lake. As it were, the truth is the Lake Pokémon simply observe our world from a dimensional portal that looks very much like a lake." The bright orb continued to float over the spinning vortex of the lake.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"I can't believe you all felt something!" announced the professor. On a communication screen, an older gentleman with white hair and moustache along with side burns was visible. The screen showed only to his torso with his white shirt and lab coat. He had on a plain black tie and had a serious expression on his face.

"I knew it," Dawn declared, "something did happen."

"Team Galactic and Pokémon Hunter Jay have now arrived at Lake Valor," the professor stated, "Gary is there to fend them off."

"Gary Oak?" Ash was shocked to know Gary; his longtime rival was now in the Sinnoh Region.

"Pokémon Hunter Jay? Never heard of him," said Rai. The screen displayed the view of the current conditions at Lak Valor. From the screen, a woman was riding on a blue dragon with red wings. They both were flying toward the promising light.

"That's Hunter Jay?" he asked.

"Pokémon Hunter Jay is a criminal who catches Pokémon and sells them off to the highest bidder," explained Brock.

"So she's into the black market business," Rai concluded.

"She even tried to sell off Pikachu," Ash had a serious tone in his voice.

"So now Team Galactic has joined forces with Jay," said Brock.

"And there after Azelf," added Dawn.

"I guess when you mix an evil organization with a black market dealer you get a serious team going," Rai pointed out.

"Professor Rowan," the researcher reported on his small communicator, "This is Uzo here. Confirming abnormal activity at Lake Varity." The researcher looked out his window at the swirling pink vortex in the center of the water. He had clean cut blue hair with a white lab coat. "We'll keep you up to date with any new information.

"Understood," Professor Rowan replied.

"Sir," interrupted one of his aides, "there's an incoming transmission from Carolina from Lake Acuity." Professor Rowan and his assistants all focused their attention on the large computer monitor in the room. The screen displayed an entire geographical map of the Sinnoh Region. There were also three smaller pop-up windows that had one with the glowing blue orb, another with the glowing pink vortex, and another with a mature woman with a lab coat over a pink blouse. She retained her mature figure with short brown hair and wore a small pearl necklace. She was also witnessing the anomaly from her position, but the aqua vortex gave off a bright yellow light from beneath the water.

"It's happening here as well," Professor Carolina declared, "Is it those kids again?"

"Yes," Rowan answered, "It would appear that the legendary Pokémon are sending some sort of signal to Ash and his friends."

* * *

**Lake Valor**

Jay stood on her dragon as she soared toward the floating light. She flew over Saturn and Gary as they watched her pass by. Seeing his chance, Gary called out an attack, "Electivire, use Thunder!" It started to take in its electricity…

**JAB!**

Toxicroak socked Electivire with a poisonous jab uppercut directly underneath its throat. It crashed onto its back, leaving it in a state of unconsciousness. "Electivire!" Gary was furious.

"You stay out of this," Saturn continued his focus on Jay. As Jay grew closer toward the orb, Team Galactic's Grunts threw up twelve pokéballs. Golbat had been sent out to accompany her for the capture. Once in range, Jay began to take action.

"Salamence; Hyper Beam!" she commanded. Salamence released a powerful, yellow beam straight at the light. Amazingly, the sphere absorbed the energy and shined even brighter. Gary and Saturn were in awe as the light faded and revealed the blue lake spirit in its fetal position. It looked as if it were sleeping.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Rai, and their Pokémon were overwhelmed by the sight of the legendary Pokémon they have seen just last night. "It's Azelf!" Ash cried.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

Azelf stretched its body as it yawned from its hibernation state. It was surprised when it noticed a swarm of Golbats moving forward. Behind the group was Jay who started readying her gauntlet to capture it. Azelf took it as a challenge and began the first attack. From its forehead, a psychic wave of orange was shot out. Jay managed to dodge the move, but a few Golbat had been struck and fell from the sky. Saturn knew his assistance was needed. "Use supersonic!" he commanded. The Golbats released high-pitched frequencies around Azelf. Even though it was surrounded, Azelf managed to escape each wave and stricken back with a Psywave. Once the Golbat were out of the way, Azelf made an open space for a quick escape. From above, Salamence flew down directly in front of it. Jay readied her gauntlet and fired out a yellow beam at Azelf. At the same time, Azelf fired off a Psywave at Jay. As the two blasts crossed, the beam pierced through the center as the wave expanded outwards; they completely phased past one another. Jay held her stance from the wave, but Azelf had been hit by the beam. Its body was now frozen in a cryogenic bronze stage with its body frozen in a state of panic.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"Oh no!" yelled Ash. He held his head as the pain was pulsating inside his skull. Rai held Ash's shoulder to keep him from collapsing.

"Come on, kid! Stay strong!" Rai shouted.

"Ash, are you feeling alright?" asked Dawn. Brock and Dawn didn't know what to do. They didn't know how to handle the situation. Rai looked back to the screen, then back at Ash who was groveling in pain.

_No way, _Rai thought, _Is he connected with the pixie? And if he is, then are Dawn and Brock…? _"Oh boy…" Rai whispered.

The bronze Azelf fell from the sky on top of a floating tech platform. It released a bright energy from the bottom as it enveloped Azelf and encased it in a glass dome. Jay grinned knowing that she had done her job.

Cyrus and his henchmen were at their control desks as the huge screen in front of the room displayed the captured Azelf. "It has been said for centuries," Cyrus articulated, "that the legendary Pokémon were created at the time of the very beginnings of the universe. Those three work in close harmony, protecting Sinnoh, but legend also states that if one of them were to ever fall; all three would then have to appear to restore balance." From both swirling vortexes, a pink and yellow light had risen into the air. As the lights grew, both the pink and yellow lake spirits had awoken from their slumber and teleported from their location.

Dawn and Brock suddenly felt a spark shoot up through their heads. "Just now I felt…!" Brock announced.

"Yeah, so did I!" Dawn added.

"You did? Me too!" Ash stated.

_Guess I was right, _Rai thought.

* * *

**Team Galactic Base**

Cyrus continued to examine the Azelf on his terminal, until he started getting calls from his troops.

"This is the Lake Varity Observation Squad; Mesprit briefly appeared then disappeared!"

"This is the Lake Acuity Observation Squad; it appears Uxie teleported from here."

Chardon chuckled at the results he has now witnessed.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"I know how you feel," Rowan explained, "but I'm afraid it's too late."

"Professor, wait!" cried Ash, "We have to do something to help them out!"

"Right," insisted Dawn, "we think the Pokémon are pleading for us to save them all, now!"

"We gotta go!" concluded Brock. The three kids started running for the exit.

"Uh…sorry, hasta luego!" Rai chased after them.

"Wait!" Rowan shouted. Everyone ran outside past the automated doors.

"Any ideas where to start?" Rai cried out. From across the group, a blue jeep pulled out in front of the building. The driver had long blond hair that covered one eye and two large hairpins; both black with yellow stripes. The woman had on a long black outfit and what looked like fuzzy neck and wrist warmers.

"Alright, hop in." she told the group.

"It's Cynthia!" they shouted.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

"Piplup!"

"Are you kidding me?" Rai stupefied.

* * *

**Lake Valor**

The floating platform gently glided into Saturn's arms. Azelf was still frozen in its petrified state. "No! Azelf!" Gary cried. He and is Pokémon charged after Azelf, but were cut off by Toxicroak in their path. Gary grew more frustrated as his chance to save it continued to slip away. Suddenly, a bright array of light casted over the entire area. Everyone witnessed the radiance over the lake. As the glow faded, two new beings floated in existence. One of them being Uxie and the other Mesprit. The two beings looked down upon their view to see one of their allies contained in a glass prison. Their expressions grew to anger as their eyes glowed with an intense yellow aura. From out of nowhere, a stream of fire and an orb of static darkness had fired directly at them. They swiftly flew up to avoid the collision. From Saturn's position, two Galactic commanders had jumped into the fray. One of them being Jupiter along with her Skuntank. The other being a red head woman with a galactic uniform including a grey skirt. Her partner was a large cat with grey and white fur with long crooked whiskers. Its grey tail coiled like a spring and its large ears were purple and fuzzy. The expression on its face showed that its personality was one with an attitude.

"It's just as Cyrus said it would be," Mars stated, "If one falls, the rest come tumbling down too."

"…and that's their final mistake," pronounced Jupiter. Gary was confused by what Team Galactic's top officers were discussing.

"What does that mean?" Gary asked.

The large swarm of bats started to surround the flying lake spirits. "Now Golbat; Supersonic!" Mars and Jupiter commanded. All Golbat released a high-pitched wave of sound at their targets. Like Azelf, they were able to avoid being stricken by their attacks. They tried to escape, but Hunter Jay was already a few steps ahead of them and flew in their path. She brought out her gauntlet, ready to fire. Mesprit and Uxie raised their hands to the heavens and released a large bolt of energy. The power was shot upward and vanished into a portal in the sky. The energy disappeared.

"It looks like they both used Future Sight at once," explained Saturn. Jay was not impressed. She then fired off a yellow beam at the Pokémon. Mesprit had taken the first hit, turning her into a bronze statue. Uxie, now angered, fired off a Psywave at Jay. The force pushed her slightly away from it, slightly fracturing her black visor. Jay gritted her teeth as she opened fired at Uxie, encasing it as well. Both Pokémon were now confided into their glass cases. Jay only smiled as she had accomplished her objective.

* * *

The blue jeep speeded down the road in the direction of the large mountains. It looked to be miles away. Cynthia was driving the vehicle along with Ash, holding Pikachu and Jolt, in the passenger's seat. Brock and Dawn were in the backseat while Rai knelt down one knee on the back of the truck to prevent himself from falling over. Rai and Dawn were having a conversation as to who Cynthia was. All the while, Piplup was nuzzled up on Dawn's lap.

"So, this is the Sinnoh League Champion; Cynthia?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, she's really strong when it comes to battling," Dawn answered, "but she's also wise and often gives out great advice to trainers." Rai looked Cynthia over from behind. Now that he found the champion of Sinnoh, Rai needed to know if she can help him find out how to leave this world. If she knew something about the Pokémon involved with time and space, then it just might be enough for him.

"Well, she seems fine in the looks department," Rai contemplating.

"Thanks, I'm flattered," Cynthia jested.

"Crap," Rai grimaced, knowing she heard him. A sudden pain filled Brock and Dawn's skull. They clamped their heads tight to try and hold back the intense pressure.

"They got Mesprit!" cried Dawn.

"Uxie too!" Brock wailed.

"Looks like they got both of them," Rai concluded.

"It can't be!" Ash called out.

"If you want to help the two of them out, you'll have to take care of Team Galactic first," informed Cynthia, "You're all familiar with Looker, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are," replied Dawn.

"The guy from the International Police?" asked Rai, "What about him?"

"He's on Mt. Coronet investigating," Cynthia now serious on the situation, "We're going to meet him now."

* * *

**Lake Valor**

Both Uxie and Mesprit were now being taken aboard the black chopper with Azelf for relocating. While the Grunts were watching over Gary and his party, Jay and the Galactic commanders were discussing important matters that needed to be handled. "What have you done?" Gary demanded for answers. They only ignored his furious outbursts.

"Nice work, Pokémon Hunter Jay," Mars congratulated, "I hope you're not hurt."

"See," Jupiter interrupted, "we couldn't just let ourselves be pushed around by the legendary trio, of course. We are the chosen ones after all."

"Hunter Jay, well done," Saturn provided her with her cut, "You have your payment as agreed." With her work finished, Jay jumped onto her blue dragon and took off toward her airship. One of the lower rank members reported to the commander, "Saturn, sir."

On the ship, Jay took her seat for take-off. "Ready for departure?" she asked.

"We're ready sir," one of the pilots reported.

"Alright, return to base-"

**Crash!**

Two thunderous strikes of energy blasted straight down on the airship. The power surged right through the vessel and blew out the engines from the back. Saturn quickly shifted his attention to the now falling aircraft. Everyone was stunned as the smoke started to build and the ship was now plummeting into the lake. "That has to be Mesprit's and Uxie's Future Sight," Saturn deduced. _The power of these Pokémon is frightening. _

All members aboard prepared for the impact. The sound of sirens and the red lights from the alarms covered the entire vessel. "INCREASE ENGINES TO MAX POWER!" she shouted to her crew. "MAINTAIN OUR SPEED!"

"Engines losing power, fast!" the pilot replied.

"We've lost control!" the copilot added. The ship was now falling directly into the spinning vortex. As it entered, the ship plowed directly into the wall of water. The aircraft was now being pulled in within the moving current of the vortex. Inside the ship, the windows had begun to crack until the pressure had reached critical. The glass shattered as the sound of panic came from everyone trying to escape the water. The ship sank deeper and deeper to the bottom. The only thing that escaped was a pair of black visors. From the top of the lake, a large explosion of fire and smoke penetrated the surface. Team Galactic immediately took off in the chopper, leaving behind Gary and his Pokémon by the lakeside. Being defeated, Gary slumped to the ground and punched the dirt floor.

* * *

Over the large mountains, a hot air balloon floated between mountain tops as the trio of Team Rocket was searching for Team Galactic and their base. James was currently looking though a pair of binoculars, while Jessie and Meowth were looking over the basket. Wobbuffet, on the other hand, seemed pretty useless. "Wall to Wall rock and not a pebble more," James groveled.

"…and no Team Galactic to even the score," added Jessie.

"Wobbu…Wobbu!"

"This is one stinking bore," Meowth sighed. Meowth quickly got a glimpse of someone on the ground. It looked to be a man with a brown coat, trying to hide behind a large boulder. "Wait," he pointed to him, "Let's check out that rocky floor!"

"Where!? What for!?" James used the binoculars to get a better view at the person. "Say, its lunch box guy!" The balloon slowly descended just a few yards behind the detective's position. In a fast pace, Team Rocket started to run toward his position. "Lunch box guy!" all three shouted. The man was both surprised and worried to see the three of them again.

"Shhh! Excuse me, my code name is Looker!" he muttered.

"That's nice, but to us…" said Jessie.

"…you're the boss of boxed lunches!" finished James.

"Whatever," Looker was focused on his mission, "Meanwhile, Team Galactic's under a Mt. Coronet watch. It's even possible they might have already spotted us here." Team Rocket gave off a shriek as well as a shocked anime pose after hearing the news. Looker, worried about being noticed, quickly pulled them behind the rock. He gasped for air after trying to lift that many people in one swift animation.

"So you're looking for them too? What a coinkidink!" James was happy about the situation.

"Of course," Looker stated, "after what they did to me before; I gotta find out what they're up to here and put a stop to it! If only to restore my pristine reputation." All four of them moved in on Looker with happy smiles. He felt very uncomfortable.

"We'll help you!" James insisted.

"We're helpful!" added Jessie.

"We're experts at world peace and beating up jerks," Meowth confirmed.

"Team Rocket, in your face!" all three fists pumped behind the boulder.

"Shhh!"

* * *

"So it looks like Gary's okay," Ask confirmed.

"Mmhmm," Rowan responded, "I presently asked Officer Jenny to check on the status of the entire area."

"Do you have any idea where Team Galactic might have gone, professor?" asked Dawn. Professor Rowan let out a deep sigh.

"No, but I'll be sure to pass along any information as it becomes available," he added, "Cynthia, and you kids as well, be careful."

"Yes," Cynthia assured, "we will."

"So I guess now we wait," said Brock.

"Looks that way," Rai pondered.

"Do you remember the mural in the Celestic Ruins?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," the kids recalled.

"No," blurted Rai. "But, just for my sake, do you mind bringing me up to speed on what you know?" Cynthia nodded.

"As of this moment, Team Galactic has the Lake Trio and the two treasures in its possession," she explained, "which looks to me like they are fully prepared to call forth Dialga…and Palkia. Of course, Dialga is known as the Ruler of Time…and Palkia is known as the Ruler of Space. But for two legendary Pokémon like them to fall under human control…is beyond comprehension. Why, Team Galactic might be able to unleash ancient powers we're not even aware of at this point." Rai kneeled, frozen as to what he heard.

_So, for me to get out of here, _Rai thought, _I have to meet the creators of this world?_

* * *

**Team Galactic Base**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chardon chuckled as he monitored all the results and data on the terminal in front of him. All high and low members of the organization stood within the same room as the Leader, Cyrus, along with the three Lake Pokémon that were encased in green glass tubes. Their appearances were still frozen in a state of shock as bronze statues.

"Now, begin!" Cyrus demanded. After some calibration, Chardon activated the robotic crane that held a piece of a red hexagonal crystal with its three skinny pincers. A total of three cranes, along with two more crystals, lowered over each pod containing one Legendary Pokémon.

"It's time then," Chardon spoke, "Time to allow us to see…the power of the red chain." As the cranes lowered, it released its grip upon the crystal as it rested on the forehead of all three spirits. The jewels released a wave of red aura that radiated all over their body. The energy freed them of their bronze status, but caused a fierce negative affect that made all of them cringe in pain.

* * *

The gem on Rai's scythe began to glow a dark shade of red from the back of his tool belt. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all felt the same surge of pain pierce into their mind.

"You're all feeling it again!" Cynthia alerted.

"It hurts!" shouted Ash.

"It's much stronger than before!" cried Dawn.

"It's so intense!" yelled Brock. A blue ray of light surrounded the kids, and warped from the jeep; out of existence. Rai and Cynthia gasped as they just witnessed everyone disappear right in front of them. Cynthia lost control of the vehicle and skidded just a few yards in the center of the road. The force threw Rai into the passenger seat that was now empty. Rai lifted himself as he examined the now empty jeep.

"Shit! Where did they go?" Rai asked. Cynthia took off her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. She stood, gazing at the now closer view of Mt. Coronet.

"It can't be!" cried Cynthia.

"What? What's wrong?" Rai walked next to Cynthia.

"They've been…summoned!" Cynthia answered.

"Summoned…" said Rai, "by the Lake Trio, right?" Cynthia nodded. Rai stood next to her, scratching his head on the situation. "Alright then, let's get moving." Rai walked back over to the jeep and sat in the passenger's seat. He placed his scythe in between his seat and the driver's. Cynthia walked back over to Rai, starting the vehicle and realigning it with the road.

"You are a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"And you still are deciding to go after Team Galactic?"

"Yep."

"What do you possess that will ensure the safety of your friends?"

"Well," Rai pulled up his scythe that still shined of red, "I got this." Cynthia didn't understand what Rai's plan was or what gave him courage to go on. "I may not be much to look at, but I know that Ash and the others are gonna be in a shit load of trouble. If I can at least buy you guys time to stop Team Galactic, then that should be enough to help." She smiled, knowing that Rai may be a good person deep down.

"You care for your friends," spoke Cynthia, "such a bond that can't be broken by space or time is truly a marvelous thing."

"You forgot the part 'from other worlds'," Rai added.

"What?"

* * *

**Team Galactic Base**

The eyes of the legendary Pokémon lit up with red light. They were now floating with an empty gaze as if being controlled by an unknown force. The commanders were all impressed by how the spirits responded. "There, you see," Chardon informed, "Yes, the Veilstone Meteor, along with the core substance of the universe, have now fused with a power that we have now tapped into."

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the Pokémon all were being sent through a rift in the space/time continuum. The rippled matter they were being pulled through looked to be like stars shooting past them at rapid speed in a passing black space. They screamed from the mysterious event that is occurring to them. In a split second, they landed on a metallic surface as they escaped the warp tunnel. Everyone in the room was caught off guard and noticed the intruders in their base. Chardon simply shrugged it off and let out a small chuckle. "Well, could it be," he grinned, "Looks like we've got company."

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Jolt looked around, but couldn't find his partner.

"Wait, where's Rai?" asked Brock.

"Wasn't he with us?" Dawn agreed. Their attention was shifted as they saw the legendary Pokémon in front of them.

"Azelf!" cried Ash.

"Mesprit!" cried Dawn.

"Uxie!" cried Brock. They all regained their balance and stood their ground.

"The three of them must have brought us here!" Brock declared.

"Alright, what have you all done?" Ash demanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu looked serious. From Brock's pokéball, Croagunk jumped out in a flash of light. Its expression was dark and threatening. Saturn smiled knowing that Croagunk is itching to have a fight with its rival.

"Mmhmm, Toxicroak is looking forward to seeing you," Saturn snickered. With a flick of his wrist, he threw out his pokéball and let out his Toxicroak. Its face was the same expression as Croagunk. They both stared each other down to try and intimidate one another.

"Skuntank, now; let's do this!" Jupiter yelled.

"Purugly; we need your help too!" called Mars. Both commanders let out their Pokémon as a declaration of war.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash was ready for a battle.

"Pikachu!"

"You're not ready for us!" Mars and Jupiter declared.

"Toxicroak, time for fun," Saturn announced.

"Hold on," Cyrus declared. Everyone changed their attention to the main leader of Team Galactic. He stood at the top of a balcony that overlooked the room. "No fighting allowed."

"Cyrus; here," Ash whispered.

"I don't get," Dawn was confused. They knew he was one of the people who helped fund and build the libraries and structures of Sinnoh. He was also one of the first people who she and Ash told about their first encounter with the lake Pokémon. Even if it was a failed attempt, Cyrus even tried to help them stop Team Galactic and Team Rocket from stealing the orbs in the first place.

"That must mean," Brock put all the clues together, "you're part of Team Galactic!"

* * *

Outside of the door to Spear Pillar, four Galactic Grunts were on post to ensure of no trespassers within the area. "Dear me," James contemplated, "my innate fashion sensing instincts are telling me Team Galactic must be on the premises!"

"Look at the size of that security detail!" Jessie was very curious and anxious with so many guards on post. "No doubt with a state-of-the-art hideout!"

"Let's hit them where they hide!" Meowth cheered with full energy.

"Slow it down!" Looker advised, "We need to secure the area first." Looker knew that it wasn't going to be easy taking out security without getting their hands dirty. It was best to think up a strategy and follow through with a plan of action.

"POLICEMAN PARTY POOPER!" Team Rocket cried out. Looker turned around to see what the ruckus was about. Without noticing, Team Rocket had already changed into their outfits as a pair of Team Galactic Grunts. They had on the green hair, grey uniforms, everything to make it look authentic and real as possible. Meowth, on the other hand, simply sat and licked himself as any feline would.

"When it comes to disguises," James pronounced with a victory pose," we of Team Rocket are like no other."

"And we mean that in the good way!" clarified Meowth. Looker had been impressed by such enthusiasm and skill to pull off a well-made disguise such as himself. He smiled, knowing that he may have just met some competition with what he does best.

"Of course you're not the only ones," Looker announced, ", when it comes to master of disguise."

* * *

**Team Galactic Base**

"Fighting is by far the most frightful byproduct of the human heart," Cyrus lectured. He walked down the flight of stairs onto the same level as everyone else. "Haven't I been telling you that time and time again?"

"Sir," Saturn stood at attention.

"But since these children pose a very real threat to our plan for a new world order, isn't it only natural to eliminate them?" Jupiter begged for Cyrus's approval. The only thing she received was a cold stare by her leader. Jupiter and Mars both pouted knowing that he disapproved of their actions. Cyrus then walked behind the three encased Pokémon whose eyes shimmered with a red glow.

"Behold!" he announced, "this is the kind of accomplishment the human heart has the potential to achieve! But when you're heart is ruled by emotions, you will but fight. In which case, humanity will never advance. I guess I could let you know what this is about." Ash and the others grew stiff as the whole assembly of Team Galactic members stood beside their leader. "I am a part of this. Team Galactic is my creation. And now, you are in my creation's headquarters!"

"Headquarters!?" Ash surprised. "In here?"

"Correct," Cyrus replied, "we are bringing about a dawn of a new world order. So, we're gathered here to discard the old world of discord and conflict and make a much better one in place of it."

"So it was you who stole the lustrous orb from the Celestic Ruins," Ash reviewed of the past endeavors with Team Galactic all over Sinnoh, "you lied to all of us and you lied to Cynthia too!"

"Lose your rage," Cyrus suggested, "it only destroys."

"No way!" Dawn cried out furiously, "Not when you treat Pokémon that way! This has got to stop! Now let them go back to their Lake!"

"That can't be done," said Cyrus, "They're quit necessary for us to bring forth the new world."

"That means it's exactly as Cynthia said it was," Brock confirmed. Ash and Dawn became more furious at how Cyrus was able to keep his cool composer after talking like he has already won.

"Obviously, these children must mean something important if the legendary Pokémon saw fit to bring them all here," Cyrus deduced. "We will need to keep them around until our task is completed; just in case."

"Sir," answered Saturn. Raising his arm, all the lower rank members surrounded the kids in an attempt to capture them. The top commanders had their Pokémon ready to attack when given the order.

"You won't get away with it," Ash asserted, "Who cares if you're Team Galactic!" Ash was pissed. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt; let's go!"

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Both Pikachu and Piplup launched a combined attack of static and bubbles to shatter the glass containers of the lake spirits. In order, each capsule exploded starting with Azelf, then Mesprit, and finally Uxie.

"Croagunk! Do it!" Brock shouted. Croagunk charged in to fight one-on-one with his fierce rival.

_**While a powerful assault begins to take shape against the evil Team Galactic, in an attempt to free the three legendary Pokémon, will our heroes be successful in their mission? Stay tuned to find out.**_

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Oh man, what a build up! Building of suspense and pressure, secrets are revealed, truths start to unfold. Looks like things are starting to come out of the open. All work and material used in this story goes to their respectful owners and credit goes to the original series. Leave comments and reviews on your opinions so far. See ya next time!**


	7. The Battle of Legend Begins

**Ch. 7 The Battle of Legend Begins**

The man crossed his arms in need of comfort. So far, the oldest brother, being 21, was trying to rationalize the situation they were in. The second youngest, 17, was simply floating in the air as his patience was wearing out. Meanwhile, the youngest of the three, 13, was performing the doggy paddle as he moved around the space between dimensions. The maiden was simply hovering as she continued to look over the boys, waiting for one of them to say something. As time passed by, he decided to ask a question. The oldest was about to speak, until… "How the hell did we end up here!?" Prowl yelled out in frustration.

"It was your fault!" Bryan replied, pointing to Prowl.

"Bullshit," Richard recalled, "We came in here from the computer. No one is to blame."

"Yeah, right," Prowl stated. All three of them began to argue with one another. Their voices filled the empty space around them as they continued to grow louder. Fearing that it would draw the attention of the shadow monsters from before, Novena decided to step in.

"Um, excuse me," she spoke.

"What!?" all three shouted at her.

"Actually, it was me who brought you here," she pointed out.

"…Huh?" all three boys were dumbfounded by what they just heard. They tried to remember what had happened to them before this.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier...**

_Bryan quickly shot out of his room and ran over to Richards's door. He pounded his fist on the door as hard as he could. Richard, trying to fall asleep for work that night, flew the door open. __**"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"**_ _Trying to explain what happened; Bryan pulled Richard into his bedroom and tried to show him what was going on. As he sat down, he noticed he was watching a kid's cartoon. Prowl was facing away from his laptop watching what Bryan had seen as well. That is until Raimundo, their second oldest brother, was somehow starring in the program. They were in shock as they saw him riding in a jeep and wearing the same outfit he had on just last week. For some reason, he carried a scythe that was latched on to the back of his tool belt. They watched until the ending credits began to roll. Once it was finished, all three of them scratched their heads in confusion. _

_**"Uh…"**__ Prowl was completely dumbfounded. __**"Dumbfounded, what the fuck, narrator, I'm confused as hell!"**_

_Bryan asked,__** "What do we do now?"**_

"_**I think we should…"**__ Richard started to talk, until the laptop next to Prowl began to light up. Strange symbols appeared on the computer screen with a ring of symbols and letters; all flashing in a purple glow. Once the light filled the room, everything was quiet. No one was around._

* * *

**Present**_  
_

"Oh yeah," said Bryan, "I remember that."

"That was only ten minutes," Prowl responded. Having now getting a grip on their current whereabouts, Richard decided to do the talking and get some information.

"Alright, Miss…uh," Richard stuttered.

"Novena," she answered.

"Novena, exactly what are we doing here?" he asked.

"I have brought you three here in need of assistance," she replied.

"Why do you need us for?" Prowl argued.

"It is not me who requires you," Novena stated.

"Then who-," Richard paused for a minute. "You mean Raimundo, right." She nodded her head.

"God, he's hopeless," informed Prowl. "The guy is clueless, carefree, and just doesn't know when to quit."

"But he moved out and works," Bryan emphasized.

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna get fired after his mishaps at work," Prowl barked back. Bryan stared at the ground (if there was one).

"Alright that's enough," Richard interfered. "We know we saw him on T.V., so what's this all about?"

* * *

**Team Galactic Headquartee**

As all three capsules shattered, Ash, Dawn, and Brock charged in to capture the lake spirits. In the order, they called out to each of them.

"Azelf!"

"Mesprit!"

"Uxie!"

Mars: Purugly!

Jupiter: Skuntank!

Together: USE IRONTAIL NOW!

Together, both Skuntank and Purugly's tail brightened in a white veil. They both launched forward as they rammed their tails into all three of the kids. The blow threw them back a few yards toward the Galactic Grunts. Pikachu, Piplup, Croagunk, and Jolt were caught off guard as they just noticed what happened. Saturn immediately took this opportunity. "Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb; Go!" From its mouth, a barrage of purple mud balls fired at the heroes Pokémon. The blast sent the group flying into the air. The trainers dove in to try and catch their Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Hang on!" cried Dawn as she caught both Piplup and Jolt in her arms.

"Croagunk!" Brock pulled out his pokéball. "Now return, don't push yourself."

"Are you two okay?" she asked. All three of the Pokémon were now in critical condition. Ash and the crew shot glares at the leader of Team Galactic. The lake spirits floated just behind their new master.

"Azelf, aw man, what's wrong?" Ash tried to get its attention.

"Mesprit, don't you recognize us?" Dawn pleaded. Cyrus held out his right hand to show them his fingerless glove. It was brown with black rings around his fingers and a circle on the back of his hand. In his palm, the red crystal was nudged inside, glowing in a dark red aura.

"We have the red chain," Cyrus explained, "which allows us to possess the powers of the original one. So, as you can see, they are now under my complete control!"

"Original?" asked Ash.

"Powers?" Dawn whispered. The jewel grew even brighter from Cyrus's hand. His eyes changed to match the same color as the jewel. The kids gasped as to what they just saw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chardon laughed, "According to legend, these powers are responsible for reshaping our entire world. Which means no Pokémon is able to withstand them."

"It is with these original powers that I will use to create a new world order!" Cyrus declared as he clenched his fist.

"You're out of your mind!" Ash shouted.

"You can't do that!" Dawn added. Cyrus began to walk away. He stopped to talk to Saturn.

"Make certain to take care of those children," he ordered.

"Sir," Saturn confirmed. Cyrus exited the room through a pair of automatic doors along with the three legendary Pokémon. The kids ran after Cyrus.

"Come back here!" Ash demanded. Their path was blocked by Saturn and Jupiter.

_**With Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie under the control of Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic, will our heroes be able to free the legendary Pokémon and stop Team Galactic's evil ambitions?**_

"Hell ya, we will!" said Rai.

* * *

**Spear Pillar Entrance**

"Remember, we have to be careful," Looker informed the group. He, James, and Jessie were dressed in their Team Galactic uniforms. They made sure to stay hidden behind a large rock that was a few feet away from the grunts guarding the door. "Our goal is to take control of Team Galactic's base. Then find a way to get in contact with Cynthia." Jessie pulled out her pokéball.

"Well, here goes nothing. Alright Yanmega, use Silver Wind!" In a bright flash, a large, green dragonfly flew out with small fangs, red eyes, and red-tipped wings. It drew back as it flapped its wings at a rapid speed. Razors of light were released from its wings as it targeted each and every enemy.

* * *

The black chopper flew off from the top of the Galactic base. It started to fly in the Southeast direction. All members of Team Galactic were counted for and seated, while Cyrus stood with the Adamant and Lustrous Orb by his sides. Behind him, the legendary Pokémon floated in their manipulated state. Deep within the storage area of the chopper, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shackled along with their Pokémon. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap, Piplup on Dawn, and Jolt on Brock.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" asked Dawn.

"Cyrus is using us as hostages so Uxie and the others will do what he tells them to," answered Brock. "We're part of his backup plan in case they break free of his control."

"We've gotta get outta here," Ash assured, "Those Pokémon came to see us in our dreams."

"And they did it because they were asking us for our help, so we can't let them down," spoke Dawn.

"Right," Ash and Brock approved.

"Pika."

"Piplup." Jolt stared at the floor, unaware of the conversation the others. It remembered of what it saw before back at the police station and at the Ironworks a few days before. For some reason, it had an unnerving feeling something bad is going to happen to Rai. Pikachu noticed Jolt in its upset mood. With its tail, it poked onto Jolt's tail to try and comfort its pal. This lightened up Jolt a little, but it still had a concerned look on its face.

* * *

Looker, Jessie, and James stood at attention to present themselves when the chopper arrived. Meowth sat on the ground to look dignified as a member. From above, the sound of propellers rose as the carrier began to descend. "They're here!" Looker whispered, "Most likely Team Galactic's leader is on board!"

"About time we met face to face," James muttered underneath his disguise.

"Destroying those fashion freaks has been quite high on my To Do List," said Jessie.

"Yeah, me too," Meowth was prepared, "I'm gonna sleep good tonight." The chopper rested on the ground. As the door opened, the three stood and gave a salute to the people exiting. One by one, each member jumped off; Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, then Cyrus with his lake spirits.

_I know that man, _thought Looker.

"That big mouth gave a speech…" mouthed Jessie.

"…back at the Celestic Ruins," breathed James.

"He's the Team Galactic big cheese?" Meowth uttered. Jupiter threw out her pokéball.

"All right Skuntank, use Flamethrower; let's go!" Jupiter commanded. In a flash, Skuntank jumped out of its ball and fired at the people in front of them. The fire surrounded Looker and Team Rocket, incinerating their disguises and revealing their real outfits underneath. After the fire disappeared, everyone's hair was puffed up in afro fashion.

"How could they tell?" Looker yelled in astonishment.

"They couldn't know who we are!" Jessie surprised.

"My own mother wouldn't have known me in this disguise!" James panicked. They all fell to the ground in sign of defeat.

The steel door opened as Team Rocket and Looker were thrown into a cell. No windows, no bars, only iron built walls that closed them off from the outside.

"Hey look, it's Team Rocket!" a voice cried out.

"And Looker's with them!" A second voice added. Looker managed to lift his head and saw in front of him Ash, Dawn, and Brock with their Pokémon. However, they were locked with shackles just like them.

"Ah, they've gotten you too!" he said.

"Why are you here with them?" asked Brock. Jupiter grinned as she started to shut the door behind her.

"Hey, wait!" Ash tried to rush for the door, but was closed before he could reach it. He rammed his body as hard as he could. "Open the door!" Ash continued to yell at the commander to release them.

"Make sure you keep a close an eye on them," Jupiter ordered.

"Sir!" the grunt saluted.

All the members of Team Galactic gathered at the large doorway. "The Spear Key," Cyrus informed Saturn. He placed the suitcase on the floor, allowing it to open and reveal the golden structure contained inside. The key floated into the air in front of the steel entrance. Much like before, the key drew a blue light radiating near the center. The key moved forward as it began to merge with the yellow sphere within the center of the door. The light shined brighter as the patterns changed their design and rearranged into a new form. Once completed, the door now looked to be a simple design of a two door entrance. Cyrus walked up to it and touched the glowing center. The doors parted as it revealed a black empty space inside. The yellow sphere moved into the black abyss while creating a stream of glowing stair panels in midair. It continued down into the never-ending darkness.

"That means Spear Pillar must be deep within that passage way!" Chardon exclaimed.

"Exactly as it was written in ancient times," concluded Cyrus. Everyone except Jupiter moved forward with both orbs and a large containment unit keeping something within.

"Oh, why do I have to stay behind and guard this thing anyway?" Jupiter complained. Next to her, Skuntank felt a presence nearby and looked to the sky. Jupiter heard a noise as well as she turned her attention to Skuntank. From above, a large burst of purple energy came crashing down onto Skuntank. The impact created a cloud of smoke, while the figure swooped back into the sky. The color scheme was orange and yellow from the chest while the rest of the body was a very dark blue. Its body was something morphed together with a human and a hammerhead shark with large fins sticking out of its arms. Two small spikes jutted out from both its biceps and thighs. On its face it had a star printed on the edge of its snout. Instead of hands, it had one large claw for each arm and a large fin coming out of its back. It had a long sturdy tail that split into three spikes at the tip. On its head it had horns that looked like jet engines. As the smoke cleared, Jupiter noticed that her Pokémon was now unconscious. She turned around to see a blue jeep stopping just near the chopper. Two people jumped out of the vehicle and stood in front of Jupiter.

"I know you!" Jupiter pulled out her pokéball for battle. But, the shark jumped behind her and armed its talons at her neck. She froze in shock, not wanting to make a wrong move. The man jabbed his scythe to the ground as he folded his arms.

"Now that is what I call cutting it close," said Rai, "The plan went without a hitch."

"Agreed," Cynthia replied.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier...**

"Hell ya, we will!" said Rai.

"Who are you talking too?" Cynthia asked.

"It's this guy who…never mind. So do you have any idea how we're going to stop Team Galactic?"

"Before that, we need to ensure that Ash and the others are alright." The sound of propellers spinning filled the air above them. The black chopper was moving north from where they were driving. "They're getting away!"

"Quick, take this tunnel," Rai pointed to a dark tunnel ahead. They entered the darkness and continued forward. "Since I'm low on Pokémon, you got anything that will help?" Cynthia pulled a pokéball from her belt and opened it.

"Garchomp; I need you!" In a bright light, a shark-like silhouette appeared in the dark, and then disappeared.

"Hey, where is it?" asked Rai. Once they were free from the tunnel, Garchomp stood on the hood of the jeep, ready for orders. "…Is that a walking shark?"

"Go Garchomp, find Team Galactic," Cynthia commanded. It spread its long wings (or fins) and, with a push of its legs, it took off into the sky.

"And…it can fly," Rai sweat dropped.

* * *

**Present**

"Now, where are they?" Cynthia demanded.

"I'm guessing they're in that conspicuous carrier large enough to hold a group of people inside," Rai pointed out. Jupiter grinned. Cynthia stared at Rai, and then looked at the chopper. She nodded. "Right, I'll get them." Rai started for the chopper. Jupiter released her hand and dropped the ball. The pokéball landed on the ground and a large black light was released. Cynthia saw the light and warned Rai to run.

"Look out!" she cried.

"What?" Rai looked over to Cynthia. The light quickly shot in front of him and took the form of a dinosaur-like creature. Its entire body was grey with armor hide all over and spikes formed throughout its back starting from its head down to the tail. It had a large pair of fangs on both its upper and lower jaw along with two eyes that were bloodshot red with no pupils. Its three-clawed arms and feet gave it sturdy support to stand. Its two rhombus-shaped pieces of white covered the creature's stomach and back. Compared to Rai, who was 5' 9", it had a few good inches over him.

Rai felt something breathing behind his neck. As he turned, Rai was now face to face with the beast. "Whoa!" Rai jumped back a few feet from the sudden appearance of the monster. "The hell is this thing?"

"It's a Tyranitar," answered Cynthia, "but this one is nothing like a normal Pokémon. I can sense a dark presence coming from it."

"Alright ugly, out of the way-," Tyranitar grabbed Rai by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He struggled to try and keep himself from being strangled. "Choking…not breathing!" Tyranitar launched him a few feet away and crashed him into a boulder, shattering it to pieces. Cynthia rushed over to Rai while he lay on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"What have you done to that Pokémon?" yelled Cynthia. Garchomp jumped in front to serve as a wall between them. Jupiter only smiled as her creature walked slowly towards them.

"This," Jupiter explained, "This is merely a creation made by one of our annoying scientist, Chardon. Using the energy given to us by Cyrus, he made use of the power to not only construct the red chain, but to create a living and breathing Pokémon as well. We simply took the power of the original one and fused it with the DNA sample of a Tyranitar we collected and began the process."

"Yeah…," Rai tried to sit straight, "guess that explains the matching uniform."

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Cynthia shouted. Garchomp zoomed in on Tyranitar with its glowing talons.

"Not so fast! Go, Tangrowth!" Jupiter threw out a second pokéball and released a large blue vine-like creature. Its fingers were red and its eyes hid underneath its cloak of vines. The Pokémon jumped in between Garchomp and Tyranitar. "Your opponent will be my other Pokémon." Tangrowth wrapped its vines around Garchomp and threw it over the chopper onto the other side.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia cried. She then felt something patting her on the shoulder. Rai lifted himself up and walked over to retrieve his scythe.

"Don't worry about me," Rai stated, "I'll handle tall, dark, and ugly. You take care of the weed."

"But-"

"Just go! Remember the plan." Cynthia realized he was right and went after Garchomp.

"Tyranitar, you can handle things from here," Jupiter snickered. She ran after her Tangrowth. Tyranitar and Rai were now at a stare down, waiting for the first move.

"You wanna flip a coin?" Rai asked. Large stone slabs lifted around Tyranitar and aimed at him. "…son of a-"

* * *

Large sounds of rumbling and explosions filled the inside of the storage hold. Ash and the others could feel the somewhat shaking coming from the outside. "What the heck's going on outside?" Looker asked.

Jolt's ears perked up as it sensed a nearby presence. "Pika! Pika Pika!" it spoke.

"Huh? What's wrong Jolt?" Dawn asked.

"It says the older twerp is outside…" Meowth translated.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"And it sounds like things are looking pretty grim."

"Raimundo is here?" Brock deduced.

"If he's here, then he must be with Cynthia!" Ash added. "We gotta help!"

"Excuse me small fry," Jessie complained, "but if you haven't noticed, we're a little tied up at the moment!" Jolt jumped onto Jessie's face, and then bounced near the door. Pikachu quickly hopped to the door and lifted its tail in the air. Jolt bounced off Pikachu's tail and landed in between the small bars. It twisted and turned as it squeezed through the bars and ran off. Everyone looked dumbfounded as to what they saw.

"Well I'll be!" James surprised.

"I guess that's what they mean by a double performance!" Meowth impressed. Jessie stepped on Meowth's tail. "OOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

* * *

Tyranitar swept Rai in the air with an uppercut and smacked him with its tail into the chopper. He slid off the carrier and left behind a dent in the shape of his body. Rai desperately tried to stand, but he used most of his energy to regain his balance. He clenched his shirt to relieve the pain, but Tyranitar charged in and fisted him in the middle of his ribs. Rai exhaled a burst of air as he was pinned to the chopper. Tyranitar threw him to the ground and stood over his damaged state. Rai spat on the ground and looked up to the beast. He huffed as he tried to recover his breath. "Come on…is that all…you got?" Tyranitar built up a black energy inside its jaw, and then fired a Dark Pulse. "Shit." The beam shot at Rai and forced him to ram into the jeep. His scythe flew from his hand underneath the vehicle. Rai laid on the ground, unable to move his body.

Meanwhile, Cynthia was having a hard time taking on Jupiter's Tangrowth. "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp covered itself in a blue aura and charged at the foe.

"Tangrowth, Protect!" Jupiter called out. Tangrowth summoned a large green sphere to shield itself from Garchomp. The force pushed both of them back, neither one of them giving an inch worth of damage. "I now see why they refer to you as the champion of Sinnoh." Cynthia was determined to win this battle.

Rai couldn't move anymore. With all the bruises and blood running down his arm, his body had reached its limit. His shirt had been ripped from the shoulder and his pants were covered by dirt. With one eye, he could see that he was losing focus as three Tyranitars were walking towards him. He clenched his fist as he pushed himself from the ground.

*clank*

"Huh?" Rai looked down and noticed Dawn's ribbon lying in front of his face. _That's right, _he thought, _I never did give it back to her. _He grabbed the ribbon and sat up. He looked at Tyranitar with a grin on his face. "You ready, ugly? Because I'm just getting started." Tyranitar drew out its sharp claws and swiped them at Rai.

**Crack!**

Shards of metal flew amongst the two enemies. A small figure jumped out and stood in front of Rai.

"Jolt! Is that you?" Rai asked. Jolt let out sparks from its cheeks. The steel ring that snared it was now broken on the ground. "Not bad Jolt, not bad." Rai regained his courage as he smiled and stood up. "Alright Jolt, show him what you're made of!" Jolt charged in and tackled Tyranitar. The force pushed him back just a few feet. It shrugged it off as its temper started to grow. "Split up!" They both separated to move out of sight of Tyranitar. "Give it a Thunderbolt!" Jolt shot off a large blast of electricity.

"CHU!" the electricity engulfed Tyranitar in a large yellow barrier, but didn't do anything.

"So much for that," said Rai. Tyranitar's anger reached its peak as it started charging at Jolt. "Dodge it!" Jolt dodged the charge, but Tyranitar was still rushing through boulders and rock. The red aura grew larger as it now focused on its enemy. "Damn, he's pissed off." From behind, Tangrowth had been defeated and crashed just behind Rai. He turned and saw Cynthia heading in his direction. "Hey Cynthia!" Rai waved to her. Suddenly, an idea had struck him. He looked over to her, then back at Tyranitar, then back to her. Cynthia rushed over to Rai's position.

"Rai, are you injured?" she asked.

"Take off your sweater!"

**Slap!**

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Rai.

"Then why did you!" Cynthia blushed in a dark shade of red.

"Just trust me!" Cynthia took off her sweater, leaving her with a white blouse. She handed it to Rai. He stretched it out and waved it like a cape. "You might want to move from here." Rai could imagine the sound of stringed guitars playing, the horns of trumpets blowing, and the clattering of castanets. If Rai was gonna wrap this up, he was gonna do it with style. "Come on, Rex; Toro! Toro!" Tyranitar changed its focus to Rai. It clenched its teeth as it charged in with full force at him. Stepping to his right, Rai dragged the sheet over Tyranitar as it head butted into the jeep. "Ole!" He rushed to the other side of the area. Tyranitar's eyes were now a complete shade of maroon as it dragged his feet, ready to charge. _This is it. _Rai waved the sweater next to him over the wall of rock."Let's go, time for me to turn you into fossil fuel!" With all its speed, Tyranitar pulled off a full on Double-Edge at Rai, ignoring the coat.

"Look out!" Cynthia cried.

"PIKA!"

"Surprise!" Rai shouted. Rai threw the sweater in front of Tyranitar. It covered the creature's vision. From below, the earth shattered as a powerful drill was being forced up Tyranitar's back. Cynthia pulled Rai's scythe from underneath the jeep and threw it to him. Rai jumped off where the drill came from and lunged in at Tyranitar.

**Slice!**

The cutter swept through the body in one clean stroke. As Tyranitar fell to earth, its body disintegrated before it hit the ground. "Way to go, Rhydon!"

"Raaaawr!" Rhydon cried with joy. Jupiter ran into Rai as he stuck his scythe underneath her neck.

"Cadet, you have been relieved of your duty," jested Rai.

* * *

"_Okay, so Garchomp is going to handle Team Galactic when the time comes, right?" asked Rai._

"_Yes," Cynthia replied, "long enough for us to free Ash and the others so they may use their Pokémon." Rai scuffed his chin._

"_That's good, but will it be enough power if we end up in a battle?" Rai thought out loud. The earth began to shake. From a distance up ahead, a massive hole was blasted open from the rocky wall. "Hey, check it out!" The jeep came to a halt as a group of rock Pokémon were moving out of the hole and down the mountain. _

"_It seems the Pokémon are aware of the danger that's likely to occur here." As the herds moved onward, one particular creature noticed the jeep and walked towards them. _

"_Uh oh," Rai said. "Easy boy, we don't want any trouble." The creature sniffed Rai and poked Rai with his horn. "Ouch! Hey, that stings!" The creature chuckled as it got its payback for what happened before. _

"_You know it?" asked Cynthia. _

"_Yeah, this guy gave me trouble when I first came here." Rai recalled this certain rock wrecker from day one. "Alright, I get it we're even." _

"_Hmm, I think you might be what we need," Cynthia suggested._

* * *

Cynthia opened the door to the storage unit and looked to see everyone inside and shackled.

"It's Cynthia!" Ash cried.

"It's the champion!" Looker astonished.

"And Rai and Jolt too!" cried Dawn.

"Thanks for getting in touch with me, Looker," Cynthia smiled.

"We had a few problems, but nothing we couldn't handle," Rai grinned with his bruises and blood showing.

"Rai, are you okay?" Brock noticed the shape Rai was in. Everyone else also noticed the scars and bruises he had on.

"Oh this," Rai pointed to his arm, "you should see the other guy."

In a quick haste, Team Rocket rallied the members of Team Galactic and tied them up as their hostages along with Jupiter.

"Ha-ha!" James taunted, "Don't feel very fashionable now, do you?"

"There's nothing like a little payback," Jessie added, "Time to soothe the savage ego." Jupiter looked up to Team Rocket with her mischievous grin.

"It's too late," she declared, "the world you know it is going to end."

"We'll see about that," Rai lifted his scythe over his shoulder.

"You guys are through," said Ash.

"The legendary Pokémon don't want anything to do with you either!" cried Dawn.

"Watch over them while we're gone," Cynthia ordered. The group left the carrier, leaving Looker and Team Rocket to look after them. As they exited the chopper, Rhydon stood over by the entrance to Spear Pillar. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were amazed to see a Pokémon near this area.

"Alright, Rhydon, a deal's a deal," said Rai. He dug into Brock's backpack and pulled out a pink tin of Pokémon food. Rai tossed in the air and aimed it into Rhydon's mouth. It munched on it and let out a large sigh. With its drill, it dug into the earth and headed down the mountain. The group looked down the entrance of the mountain to see a long stairway of glowing steps that led to the dark abyss.

* * *

In the dark center of the space, grey spear-like pillars stood in two rows. This all lead to a large sanctum at the end. Cyrus and his Team ventured onward to this location. "Ahhh, so that's Spear Pillar, eh," said Chardon, "In perfect shape after all these years." There was a large triangle with pedestals at each point. There were two more pedestals standing side by side. The scriptures on the floor all lead to a center circle inside the triangle. Uxie was placed at the top pedestal, Mesprit at the bottom left, Azelf at the bottom right, and the two orbs side by side in the center. Cyrus stood at the outside edge of the triangle as he opened his arms to shout out his commands:

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie;

Hear me now; transfer your ancient powers to the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs,

And using the infinite original powers;

CONNECT TIME AND SPACE!

Following their master's orders, they each released a red aura from their bodies. Their wave of psychic energy all moved outward towards one another like a sound expanding of yellow, blue, and pink. The center of the triangle began to glow a faint whit light. "Now," ordered Cyrus. Chardon gave the signal to fire the mechanism they have struggled to carry into the void.

"And fire!" Chardon yelled. The machine fired a red beam into the air, creating a looping circle overhead. It fired a second time to create a second circle. The orbs started to glow from the large amount of energy. The Lustrous Orb gave off a silver lighting to the red ring on the right, as the Adamant Orb gave off a gold lighting to the left. "Fascinating; quite an impressive amount of energy." Once filled with enough power, the insides of the rings revealed what looked to be a replica of outer space. However, one was bluer while the other seemed pinker.

"Dialga and Palkia," Cyrus ordered, "the time has come! NOW! REVEAL YOURSELVES!" Cyrus opened his palm that held the red jewel. It shined with an intense shade of red as he gave his command. In a twisted light of pink and blue, two figures warped in existence. The blue four-legged figure had on metallic armor over its body as well as a chest plate that held a diamond in the center. Not only did it have fin-like structures on its back and its head, it also had light blue stripes that ran over its entire body. The Pink bipedal figure had a long neck with gauntlet-like arms and two large pearls that are encrusted on the shoulders. It had two sharp tusks drawn out from its jaw and long wings that extended to the crest on its head. It looked to be a dinosaur with a large tail to complement its Tyrant-like exterior with dark purple patterns running around its body. These creatures floated just above Team Galactic, and their massive size made them look like nothing more than little ants. Although they appeared threatening, they were somehow transparent. The red chains began to glow and encircle the two gargantuan. The chain enveloped the top of the dorsal to the underbelly of Dialga, while the other chain circled around Palkia by the waist. The chains grew massive like a pair of restraints with sharp ridges.

"We are witnessing the original powers," Saturn spoke in awe.

**KABOOM!**

A lightning strike had destroyed the contraption that launched the red chains. Jupiter and Saturn had turned around to find the source of the explosion. From behind, they could see two pikachus on a staraptor, a croagunk riding a gliscor, and a piplup riding on a garchomp. All three were flying straight into the group. "Alright Toxicroak, Go!" Saturn launched his pokéball. Croagunk immediately jumped off of Gliscor and dove in with its arm glowing. Just as Toxicroak exited out of its ball, Croagunk executed a Brick Break at the top of its head. The impact made contact and knocked it out in one hit. The group made their way to the battle scene.

"Awesome job, Croagunk," Brock praised, "Good job!" Croagunk gave off a victory cry. Everyone looked up to see the large beings that floated above.

"Dialga, Palkia, and the three lake guardians," Cynthia pronounced, "I've always wanted to meet them all, but certainly not like this."

"Stop it, Cyrus!" Ash demanded.

"You kids just don't know when to quit," Chardon argued.

"And apparently you guys don't know when to draw the line," Rai fired back.

"I've had enough!" Mars shouted, "Purugly, now!" She threw up her pokéball and summoned her feline companion. The two grunts had launched their pokéballs to follow their commander's example.

"Golbat, Go!" they cried out. The flying bats appeared along with Purugly.

"Alright Pikachu!" yelled Ash. Suddenly, Jolt jumped into the fray.

"Hold on Ash, I know Jolt wants a piece of this action!" Rai called out.

"Pika…" A large amount of energy began to surround Jolt. Electricity surged over its body like a yellow barrier.

"Whoa, Jolt," Rai was amazed.

"That power," Cynthia announced, "I haven't seen an attack like this in a long while. Could it be…Wild Charge?"

"Whatever it is, I'll take it!" Rai pointed to the enemy, "Jolt, use Wild Charge!" Jolt ran into battle as the energy started to build up. Once at critical mass, the surge of power was released and completely took out the Golbat and Purugly in a static explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed all the Pokémon defeated except for Jolt who was still standing. "Way to go!" Rai suddenly noticed Jolt unable to stand. It fell to the ground. "Jolt!"

"Rai, wait!" Brock yelled.

"Hold on, now's your chance to save the lake guardians," Cynthia said with concern.

"She's right," Ash said, "You heard that guys?" All the Pokémon flew straight past Team Galactic and headed for the sanctum up ahead. Ash, Dawn, and Brock followed right behind. Rai, instead, ran after Jolt and held him in his arms. It was still conscious and managed to give a small thumb up.

"Come on, Jolt," Rai carried him after the others. Cynthia ran up beside him.

"It seems that the attack caused massive recoil on your pikachu," Cynthia explained. Rai couldn't believe that an attack could have had such power, but a major drawback. His expression turned serious as he charged on.

Piplup fired off its barrage of bubbles into Mesprit's red jewel, followed by Pikachu electrocuting the Jewel on Azelf, and finally Croagunk performing a Bick Break on Uxie's Jewel. The lake Pokémon were now free of Cyrus's control and the energy radiating from them ceased production. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie all started to fall from exhaustion, but Ash, Dawn and Brock all caught them just in time.

"Azelf, it's me," said Ash, "are you ok?"

"I got you," Dawn concerned, "Mesprit it's me."

"I'm coming Uxie," Brock made the catch, "It's me, Brock." From above, the two giants floated in a more transparent state. The sound of their voice could be heard as if a high-pitch sonic sound. Team Galactic took notice of the situation.

"They're both disappearing," spoke Saturn. The Pokémon gathered around Ash and the others. Ash brought out two of his pokéballs and returned Staraptor and Gliscor.

"You two showed Cyrus; return," Ash called out. "What do you think of that?"

"You no longer possess the power to control Dialga or Palkia," Cynthia declared. She and Rai covered the back while Ash and the others covered the front. They all had Team Galactic pinned down in the center.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cyrus announced. He raised his right palm and the jewel grew with an intense burst of red. The braces glowed intensely as well as Dialga and Palkia. Once the light subsided, the two beings started to twist and thrash about in agony. They now took on their solid form.

"No way!" Ash shouted.

"They're here," said Rai. The two space and time Pokémon only cried in pain as they continued to struggle. As their body made contact with the braces, an electrical reaction was forced on them.

"They can't resist," Saturn explained, "it's impossible to break free from the red chain that contains the original powers." Red static surrounded Dialga and Palkia as they continued fidgeting. Suddenly, their eyes grew a bright burst of red.

"What's happening to them?" cried Dawn.

"It has to be those rings," Cynthia noticed, "The red chain contains the original powers and is controlling Dialga and Palkia.

"So if we break the chain, they're free to go," Rai deduced. The three guardians floated from the trainers arms. Using their psychic power, they levitated Rai along with Jolt. As they floated, Jolt opened its eyes to see the ground over its head.

"PIKA!?"

"Jolt! You're ok!" Rai was ecstatic to see his partner back in the game. Jolt swam onto Rai's head as the lake trio dropped them off near the group. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie released a shining aura of blue light. Ash, Dawn, and Brock felt a sudden surge connecting their minds. The jewel on Rai's scythe brightened to a glowing green. The scars over his body began to fade and the blood skimmed back into his body.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"It's…so warm," Dawn described.

"They must be willing this to happen," informed Brock.

"I can feel my strength coming back," explained Rai. "I can tell they need our help."

"Yeah, me too," Dawn added, "I can really hear them Cynthia."

"Your hearts have become one with the legendary Pokémon," smiled Cynthia, "and it's truly a wonderful thing."

"DIALGA, RULER OF TIME!" commanded Cyrus, "PALKIA, RULER OF SPACE; RELEASE YOUR POWERS NOW, AND CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE BEFORE ME!" Both Pokémon cried under their master's control.

"Quick, get away!" cried Cynthia. Everyone ran away from the center of the sanctum. Dialga and Palkia both fired off a radiated beam of light green energy in front of Cyrus. The powers began to morph and create a ball of light. The wild sparks of energy bounced off the unstable matter.

"Whoa, that energy," Ash noticed.

"This guy is seriously trying to create a new world?" asked Rai, "The man's a lunatic!" The sphere grew larger as it revealed an open area of the cosmos into the deep reaches of space.

"Our new world!" shouted Cyrus, "It's about to be born!"

"Still a lunatic!"

* * *

**Prof. Rowan's Lab**

Everyone was watching on the monitor the lightning that surrounded Mt. Coronet. "Energy levels are continuing to increase," the female aide cried. "At this rate, it will soon surpass critical levels!" Gary turned to Rowan.

"Professor is this…?" he asked.

"A universe…" Rowan answered, "a new universe is about to be born on Mt. Coronet."

* * *

Lightning had stricken the main hull of the chopper. A major explosion had gone off and now it had split in two. Team Rocket, Looker, and Team Galactic were now outside trying to regain their balance from the blast. "It's time!" Jupiter smiled, "A new world is being born, and the old one destroyed!"

"DESTROYED!?" Team Rocket cried.

"Don't you realize that you'll get caught up in that destruction with all of us?" Looker shouted in anger, "Is that what you want?" Jupiter's smile became the devil's grin.

"Fine with me!" she replied.

* * *

**Spear Pillar**

Cyrus gazed upon his new galaxy right in front of him. "I am the one who's finally going to bring order to this chaos," Cyrus declared.

"Yes Cyrus, sir," Mars agreed.

"I won't let you!" Ash yelled out.

"Aim for those chains, Ash!" Cynthia recalled, "If we can release Dialga and Palkia from them, then we might stop the creation of the new world!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouted Rai. Everyone's Pokémon gathered in front of their trainers.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash and Rai shouted.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam; Now!" Dawn proclaimed.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock called out.

"Jolt, let them have it!" Rai cried.

"Use Draco Meteor, Garchomp!" Cynthia commanded. The Pikachus fired out bolts of electricity, Croagunk fired off poisonous needles from its mouth, and Piplup released a barrage of bubbles. Garchomp summoned an orange sphere from its mouth and fired it into the air. The ball dispersed into small comets and aimed directly at both targets. Cyrus's eyes were now tiny red pupils that focused on nothing more than his new world, but he was still aware of his situation.

"DIALGA, USE ROAR OF TIME!" he commanded, "PALKIA, USE SPACIAL REND!" Dialga fired a beam of blue space from its mouth while Palkia swiped away a slash of pink space. The slash deflected the Poison sting and the Draco Meteor. The beam pushed against the Thunderbolt and the Bubblebeam at the same time. It managed to pierce through as the beam continued straight to the group of kids.

"Crap!" Rai cried. He jumped ahead of the gang. He lifted his scythe sideways and used it to try and block the attack. The second the Roar of Time came in contact with Rai's scythe, a green barrier had surrounded everyone from harm.

"We're okay!" Ash noticed.

"You were able to do that!?" Dawn cried.

"Thanks to the water trio here," Rai smiled as his thumb pointed to the three guardians.

"Thanks you three," Brock complimented. The guardians smiled with Rai at their newfound bravery. Saturn and Mars began to approach Cyrus.

"Oh please, Cyrus, sir," Mars asked, "let's go to our new world right away!" Dialga and Palkia roared directly at Saturn and Mars, making them cower in fear. Cyrus turned his attention to his two commanders.

"I have no need for you," Cyrus spoke, "Your very existence will poison my new world."

"No…need for us?" Saturn was puzzled.

"This new world belongs to me alone! You could never understand…WHAT IT TRULY MEANS!"

"Let's attack those rings once more!" Cynthia offered.

"Alright, let's do it, now!" Ash commanded. Everyone's Pokémon launched the same attack as before at the braces on Palkia and Dialga.

"Help us, please!" Dawn begged. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie each fired off a Psywave at the ring. With everyone attacking, the red rings were destroyed and the giant creatures fell to the ground. The energy used to create the universal sphere was now dissipating. Dialga and Palkia cried in pain as the aftershock of negative energy still lingered.

"It's vanishing now," said Chardon, "so I guess this is the end." Cyrus began to walk toward the sphere. He moved onward as his dreams and ambitions pushed him forward to what he wanted most.

"This is my perfect world," Cyrus stated, "…governed by an order that does not require either heart or conscious…"

"Cyrus, stop!" Ash yelled. Cyrus leapt at the void with his arms stretched wide.

IT'S MINE! MINE ALONE!

The green energy swallowed Cyrus into the never-ending space. Mars stood in shock as her leader vanished. "Cyrus, sir," Mar whispered, "…NOOOOO!" She charged in after him, but felt the tug on her arm holding her back. She turned to see Saturn who shook his head in disapproval. The sphere flew up into the air above everyone as the energy shrank it to a small white ball. The light shimmered like a twinkling star.

"Do you think," Dawn asked, "everything will go back to normal now?"

"Piplup!" Everyone turned to Piplup's direction. They saw Palkia and Dialga begin to rise up from the ground. Dialga fired off a Roar of Time right at the bright star followed by Palkia slashing away a Spacial Rend. The combination resulted in a huge explosion. From the smoke, a black and red vortex began to engulf the clouds and suck in anything in its path.

* * *

**Prof. Rowan's Lab**

The computer screen displayed the large amount of lightning that surrounded around the top of Mt. Coronet. In the background, the sound of sirens went off to alert everyone in the building of the possible threat. "The energy at Mt. Coronet will surpass the critical point at any second!" The female aide warned.

* * *

**Spear Pillar**

Everyone held on tightly to try and avoid being swallowed in by the black hole. Garchomp held back Cynthia; the Team Galactic Grunts held back Chardon, Saturn held onto Mars, Rai kept his staff to the ground as he held Jolt in his arms, and Ash and the group hid behind on of the pedestals. The vortex grew stronger as it began to grow.

* * *

**Prof. Rowan's Lab**

"The energy that has surpassed the critical point is now rapidly inverting," Rowan explained.

"The entire Sinnoh Region's energy is contracted towards Mt. Coronet," the aide added, "if it continues at this rate, Sinnoh will cease to exist."

* * *

**Spear Pillar**

"Is everyone alright?" Cynthia walked over with caution toward Rai and the others.

"Besides the giant hole trying to eat us, I say we're ok," Rai replied.

"I'm certain Palkia and Dialga haven't broken free yet," Cynthia mentioned, "but, if we aren't able to save them very soon, I'm afraid that energy will expand and engulf all of Sinnoh!" Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie floated in front of Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They cried to them trying to tell them something. "They're communicating with you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, we can hear them alright," Ash said. Rai walked forward as he recalled what Jupiter said to them before.

"You guys were chosen, right?" Rai asked. "Then it's time you guys started to fill your rolls as heroes."

"Alright," Dawn answered, "combine our hearts as one…"

"And please save Dialga and Palkia," Brock inserted. As they looked deep within themselves, they found the power inside to stop this cataclysm from continuing.

"Let's go!" cried Ash.

"Right!" everyone cheered. The group made their way to the front of the cyclone. They stared off to the challenge they would now face. From inside, lightning strikes basted out and surrounded the kids. They shielded their arms from the chunks of ruble hurtling into the air. Three airstrikes targeted the group.

"Watch out!" cried Ash.

**BZZZZZZZTTT!**

In front, Raimundo punched his scythe into the stone sanctum and drew the electricity at him. The sudden burst was sent from the shaft to the rock and dispersed. As the lightning flared wildly, Jolt fired off Thunderbolts to repel the strikes. "Keep going!" yelled Rai.

"Okay Azelf, do it!" cried Ash. The blue spirit covered its body in a white cloak and charged straight into the black hole. Azelf continued inside until it was no longer visible. Within seconds, a large eruption occurred inside the vortex and blew itself up from existence. Azelf began to fall from above, so Ash caught it in his arms. "Azelf, thank you," he smiled.

Palkia and Dialga roared in pain as the negative power sparked over their bodies. "You can do it Uxie," called out Brock. The yellow guardian brought out its psychic control and created a red space where it and Brock can communicate through their minds.

_Dialga, Palkia, the one who is tormenting you is gone. _

_Please, calm down._

The space around them now changed to a calming blue background as Dialga and Palkia were less ferocious and now calm. Uxie fell from above as Brock caught it. "Uxie thank you so much."

"Alright Mesprit, now it's our turn," Dawn prayed with her arms clasped together. The pink guardian soared high above the two beasts as a shining green light radiated. This energy cleansed the creators of time and space. Once healed, Dialga and Palkia roared with power that has now been restored. "Great Mesprit; thank you!" The three lake Pokémon all circled above Dialga and Palkia, and then lined up in a row.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ash cried out.

"Looks that way," Brock smiled. The light of Rai's scythe faded from a bright green back to a dull red. His body was now surrounded by a light blue aura and began to fly in the air.

"Hey! Whoa! Hold up!" Rai yelled. He spun in the air, trying to gain a sense of balance.

"Hey, Rai!" Dawn cried out. Everyone watched as Rai now floated to the legendary Pokémon. They all stared down at him in the middle.

"Uh…hey…" Rai waved his hand.

"_**This human," **_said a low toned voice.

"Who said that?" Rai looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone.

"_**Over here, child," **_a higher-pitched voice added. Rai shifted his attention to both Palkia and Dialga.

"…No way," he awed in disbelief, "…you guys are talking…to me…right?"

"_**It would most likely be referred to as telepathy," **_Dialga preferred.

"_**The lake guardians are allowing us to communicate with you,"**_ Palkia added. Rai looked over to the trio. They simply smiled.

"Sweet," Rai said with enthusiasm, "so what's up…literally."

"_**You were summoned to this world, am I not correct," **_Palkia suggested.

"Well, yeah," Rai stuttered, "But, how did-"

"_**The power used to enslave us was not from this land, but from beyond the stars," **_informed Dialga.

"You mean the chains?" Rai pointed out.

"_**The powers of the original one," **_Palkia explained,_** "The energy drawn from the very essence that make up our universe. The six lost treasures that allow existence; only one of these treasures was enough to turn us into mindless slaves."**_

"…Six treasures?" Rai didn't understand what he meant. "What do mean by-"

"_The orbs around us are located in every galaxy; there are always six in total: The Soul of Fantasy, The Soul of Knowledge, The Soul of Terror, The Soul of Cosmos, The Soul of Honor, and The Soul of Life. These powers are distributed each for new worlds to form and are guarded by noblest protectors."_

"Ohhhh," Rai realized, "So it was a soul that did this to you?"

"_**We are unsure," **_Dialga stated, _**"But we know now that this has brought an upset balance to the reality before you."**_

"Yeah, we noticed," Rai said sarcastically.

"_**Our apologies," **_Palkia apologized. _**"But we noticed that the lake guardians not only recognized your bravery among the children, but also the trust you have formed with them."**_

"_**Such an astounding performance, Palkia," **_Dialga added. He turned back to Rai. _**"We are forever grateful for you and your friends' courage."**_

"_**If there is anything that we can help you with,"**_ insisted Palkia.

"Actually," Rai claimed, "There is." Dialga and Palkia both listened earnestly. "You know I'm not really from here, right?" They both nodded. "The thing is…my journey is to travel to other worlds and find these 'treasures' so I can save this universe. Something big is going down and it's my job to find out what it is and stop it. But, I kind of ended up in the wrong place to begin with."

"_**It was no mistake," **_Dialga spoke proudly, _**"If not for all of you being here, all of Sinnoh would have ceased to exist."**_

"_**Do not speak of it as a mistake," **_Palkia inserted, "_**But consider it destiny."**_

"Destiny," Rai smiled, "Thank you." They all chuckled from their happier gesture of friendship. "Alright, so my request is…can you transport me to where I may start looking for the souls of this universe?" Dialga and Palkia looked at one another, and then both nodded in agreement.

"_**Consider it done," **_Dialga agreed. The two Pokémon began to store an abundance of green energy from their mouths. At the same time, they fired off a green ray of galactic force at the ground. The beams crossed and a new green sphere began to grow. Everyone watched as the new sphere came into existence. Unlike before, the power was stable and not causing any disruption whatsoever. The scythe on Rai's back lifted up and aimed straight at the sphere. With a green beam, the scythe fired at the sphere and changed it to a yellow color. Rai gently landed back onto the ground. _**"Because of your weapon, it has allowed you to pinpoint the first location. Please be ready to leave when possible for this portal will not last."**_

"Right," said Rai. He turned around to see his friends walking over to him. "I'm not sure if you caught all that."

"We managed to figure out the part where you're not really a local," Cynthia jested.

"So, it looks like you're leaving, huh," Ash asked.

"Pretty much," Rai shrugged, "But, I wouldn't mind coming back to check up on the place."

"Great," Brock said, "Be sure to drop on by!"

"And let's face off again in a battle next time!" Ash was burning for anticipation.

"I will," Rai chuckled. "Oh! Dawn, I almost forgot!" Rai dug into his tool belt and pulled out a worn out ribbon. "Guess I forgot to give it back the other night." Dawn saw it to be her ribbon as she picked it up. She examined it for a bit, then placed it in Rai's palm and closed it.

"Rai, make sure you keep it safe," she said.

"But…"

"Make sure you give it back when you're done saving everyone, alright!" Dawn waved her finger at him. Rai simply grinned as his new promise was made. The portal soon started to shrink. With that in mind, Rai gave a final farewell as he marched forward. Jolt suddenly jumped onto his back.

"Jolt! What are you…?" Rai looked on his back to see Jolt pounding its chest as it pointed to the portal. Rai smiled and readied himself for running speed. "Looks like this team just got bigger!" Rai ran and jumped straight at the portal. He began to fly forward and looked back a final time, waving good-bye to his new friends from Sinnoh. The portal shrank until it faded out of existence. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie began to fly in a circular pattern above Dialga and Palkia. A portal of yellow, pink, and blue began to sparkle as both giants turned to light energy and vanished inside. The three sprits began to play around the kids, chasing around one another.

"So Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit," Ash smiled, "Why in the world did you go and choose us?" They went over to play with Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk.

"It's certainly obvious," Cynthia explained, "Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie could sense how much you care about Pokémon." She smiled. "There is no doubt about that." The three spirits appeared before Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They began to wave good bye as they began to vanish into the background. Ash was the first to turn and face where the portal opened.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Ash asked.

"No doubt!" Dawn answered.

"Yeah," Brock added.

"And I'm sure you will too," Cynthia added. They continued to stare off into space as they now wonder where their new ally had gone.

* * *

"Whoa," Richard spoke. All three of the brothers looked to one another in surprise as to what they just learned.

"This threat is very powerful and I know he can do this," Novena explained, "But he might not be able to handle this alone."

"So, other worlds, bad guys, super powers," Prowl listed, "Seems legit."

"I wanna help Rai!" Bryan waved his arms in hoping to get picked for the job.

"So will you help?" she asked.

"If our bro is in trouble, we can't sit around and do nothing, right?" Richard replied. Prowl folded his arms and looked in the other direction.

"Hmph, I guess," Prowl declared. Novena bowed her head in gratitude. With a sweep of her hands, she opened up three separate portals; one leading to a much different land than the last.

"These places shall be your temporary homes once you train and hone your skills," Novena clarified. "Remember…"

"When we find these…'Souls'…" started Richard.

"We keep it safe…" Prowl continued.

"And find Rai!" Bryan concluded. As the three boys began to float toward the entrances to the new worlds, they each looked back at one another for a last time. "Bye guys!"

"Be careful, Bryan," Richard stated.

"Try not to do anything stupid," added Prowl. They vanished in a bright light and disappeared. Novena cupped her chest and began to pray.

"_**Raimundo Ortega, I have now done all I can to ensure the safety of this universe. **_

_**The rest is up to you now. **_

_**Please...fight till the very end."**_

* * *

**Mt. Coronet**

The Adamant and Lustrous Orbs were now safely snugged inside a black briefcase. Everyone was gathered outside of Mt. Coronet along with Looker, Prof. Rowan, Gary, the aides, and Officer Jenny. "No sweat!" said Gary, "We'll get them back to Professor Carolina safe and sound."

"Piplup!"

"Piplup says it's counting on you," Dawn translated.

"Good," Gary replied, "You just leave it to us."

"It seems rather ironic that we were able to ascertain the time and space legend in large measure because of Team Galactic," Rowan explained. Looker began to search around, hoping to find someone.

"What's wrong Looker?" Brock asked.

"I was wondering where Team Rocket might have run off too," he answered.

Over the mountains, Team Rocket was giggling with joy after the end of the catastrophe.

"We beat Team Galactic at their own game!" James cried over the edge of the basket.

"Sure did!" Jessie added. "And now, this old world is all ours!"

"And once the boss gets wind of this," Meowth proclaimed, "we'll get a wind fall, y'all!"

"My kind of wind!" James overjoyed.

"Heave ho!" cried Jessie, "Let the wind blow!"

"Team Rocket finishes with a pace and show!" They all cried

The members of Team Galactic were all now being locked into the back of the police truck. The doors were shut by two officers. Inside, the three commanders discussed what had happened back at Spear Pillar. "What happened to Cyrus?" Jupiter asked.

"He got away, by himself," Saturn answered.

"He did!?" she was surprised.

"Which means it's the end of Team Galactic," he concluded. The truck too off along with two police cars following alongside.

"Because there is sadness, we cherish happiness," Cynthia quoted, "And because there is anger, kindness is born." She turned to the group with praise in her voice. "Thank you all! Sinnoh is still here because you protected it."

"Wait, you mean us?" Ash was stunned by here statement.

"Did she just say we protected Sinnoh?" Brock asked.

"If that's true," Dawn announced, "then it's because we had Piplup, Mesprit, Rai, and everyone else helping out!"

"Piplup!"

"Pikachu!"

_**And so, as Team Galactic's evil ambitions are finally put to an end, no doubt our heroes will continue to pursue their hopes and dreams…as their journey continues!**_

* * *

"Mmhmm," the red masked man looked over the monitors to examine all of the results. "It appears that Cyrus was incapable of controlling the rulers of time and space. What a pity." He walked over to a mechanical pedestal with three long talons that held up a red glowing orb, about 9 inches in diameter. The orb glimmered faintly red. It appeared transparent with smoke trapped within. "Even if he did fail, I managed to collect the data on the power Cyrus used. I now know what to expect from this; The Soul of Life." The shadowed creatures began to rise up from below and stand at attention, their red eyes locked on and ready for their master's orders. "We shall see how long this 'hero' is fortunate before the realms decide to vanquish him." The man walked over to his helpless captive. The shadows gripped his arms as he knelt down to the floor. His face was expressionless along with his emotions and his will to live. The man looked him in the face and whispered to the victim's ear. "You...have…failed." The victim only whispered to himself, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"My world…my new world order," Cyrus muttered to himself.

* * *

Rai and Jolt were flying at rapid speed past countless shooting stars. It seemed more like they were falling instead of soaring, but it was difficult to tell the difference. Jolt held onto Rai's shoulder as he tried his best to pick up speed. "Woo! Wow, this looks like something out of a sci-fi film!" Rai shouted. As they continued to fly, they noticed that the end of the tunnel was starting to open. "Alright, from here on out, we are on a mission to save these worlds from whatever the hell is doing this. Are you up for it?"

"Pikachu!" Jolt cheered.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Man, talk about wrapping things up in the most distinctive way as possible! With a new partner to accompany Rai on his journey, looks like things are going to get interesting. Now all I got to do is put up my next big ideas on this billboard and…wait…when did I get a billboard?**

**? : Aye! So, are going to tell them what's gonna happen next?**

**Wait, who let this cat in here!? You're not scheduled until later!**

**Next Time: A Reaper's Welcome!**

**? : It's gonna be awesome! I should get everyone here! **

**You'll spoil the next chapter! Get back here! Uh, comment and review, all rights reserved, and see you soon!**


	8. A Reaper's Welcome

**Ch. 8 A Reaper's Welcome**

_**In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, for most magic is merely a tool among being part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they climb their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that would, no doubt, continue to create legends well into the future. Its name…is Fairy Tail. **_

The bright light dispersed as the portal had now reached the end. As they exited, the bright sun and blue skies overlooked the massive view of the town below. Behind the town was a lake that stretched beyond the horizon. At the top left was a waterway that allowed the water to seep in. The water would then split into three channels that created a thin island to the right and a large island of small buildings in the center. The rest of the northern and eastern land was still connected to the landmass, so it served more of a divider. Small grey bridges linked the islands to one another as well as the rest of the territory. The vast amount of buildings covered every island, including the terrestrial landscape. But, the rocky mountains covered both the east and the west side of town with their small forests that extended outward. At the very north of town stood a tall red and grey building that overlooked the area. It looked more like a castle if anything else. In the south, a large cathedral stood as the tallest building on the center island.

"This is it Jolt!" Rai announced, "Our search starts here!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt agreed. Rai began to run after their new adventure, but didn't move from where they were.

"Huh?" Rai noticed this and looked down {Empty}. He was floating about twenty feet off the ground. Behind him, the portal had now vanished. Gravity took its effect and started pulling Rai and Jolt towards earth. "AHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they began to fall. After a few seconds, they landed in a group of tall trees patched together. Jolt fell past the branches and bounced into a bush below. Rai's shirt snagged onto a tree branch and was stuck dangling over his jolly mouse friend. Jolt looked up to Rai, and then began to giggle; seeing him in his state. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing sparky." Rai dug into his tool belt and pulled out a pair of yellow metal cutters. This device is used to help cut most of the steel bars that hang the opener. "Hope it works on wood as good as steel." Rai gripped the cutters onto the end where the tree caught his shirt and squeezed as hard as he could. The branch snapped in two and Rai was back to falling. He landed on his rear end and felt the impact on his behind. "That's gonna leave a mark." Jolt jumped back onto Rai as he tried to rub off the pain. After walking a short distance, they came across an open area of land with a pair of train tracks running down from their left and right. "Not bad, it looks like the tracks lead to the town we saw." From Rai's point of view, the hills to his right blocked off the view of the town when they were in the air. Rai stopped and pondered their situation. "We could keep going forward till we reach the town, but I don't think we'll make it before its nighttime." Rai turned to the opposite direction as he faced the tracks. "Not to mention there's no telling how far the next station is from here." Rai started to think for an answer. Jolt's ears suddenly perked up.

"Pika?" It looked beyond the tracks behind them and started to nudge at Rai's collar.

"Not now, Jolt; I'm thinking."

*chooooooooooooooo*

The sound of chugging started to rise.

"Hey Jolt, did you hear that?"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!"

*Chooooooooooooooo*

"Jolt, you know I don't speak Pokémon." Jolt grabbed Rai's head and faced at the oncoming train.

*CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

"HOLY!" {Deaf} Rai quickly ran off the tracks. The train was still a few yards away from where they were, but better to be safe than sorry. It was well built like an old fashion locomotive with a steam engine and black compartments to hold the passengers. Jolt jumped off Rai and rushed over by the tracks. "Jolt, get away from there! It's coming."

"Pika! Pikachu!" Rai noticed Jolt pointing to the train and then pointing toward the direction of the town.

"That's crazy! ...Let's do it!" Rai moved closer to the tracks as the train began to approach. The speed it was moving made his clothes slap in the wind. Rai pulled out his scythe as he started to time himself. "Wait for it…" The engine passed by. "Wait for it…" The next three cabins past. Jolt jumped on his shoulder. "Almost…" The caboose was about to pass. "NOW!" Rai jumped toward the train and latched his scythe onto the rail of the last cabin. Rai lifted his legs to avoid having his feet dragged along the tracks. He planted them on the bottom rail and held on as if he was water skiing. He started climbing on the shaft of the scythe until he reached the bar and jumped over. "What do you know, just in time." Rai swung open the door and quickly took a vacant seat nearby. Rai and Jolt sighed in relief as their traveling challenge was complete. They both noticed they were sharing a cabin with others. While Rai and Jolt sat at the back, five others sat near the front. One of them had pink spiky hair with a blue vest, a white checkered scarf, baggy pants underneath a blue and yellow style kilt that showed his shins, and blue sandals. Strange as he was, he looked more to be car sick from the train. Next to him was a teenager about his age with blue spiky hair, a white buttoned shirt, green pants, and black shoes. Across from them were two women, except one was much younger than the other. The blonde girl looked to be the same age as the boys with short blonde hair and a ponytail that popped out to the right of her head with a blue handkerchief tying it. Her outfit was a sleeveless white and light-blue collared blouse with a zipper running down her front. Her blue skirt matched it with her brown belt and holster for her whip and wore a pair of black high-top boots. The older woman next to her had long red hair, a white buttoned blouse, and a long blue skirt. For some reason, she had bandages around her arm and around her torso underneath her shirt. She also had some applied to her face. What really caught his attention was the blue cat that sat next to the blonde. They looked to be having a conversation over something, but Rai was too far to hear. Instead, he looked out the window to make out what kind of place they were in.

The girl noticed Rai sitting at the other end of the cart. She looked him over with his red and white shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and his tool belt. What drew her attention was the scythe that appeared to look like something she had seen before. The cat looked over to see the mouse sitting next to the man. It waved hello to Jolt. Jolt simply waved back as it sweat dropped.

* * *

The train had come to a complete stop. The whistle blew from the front of the train as the passengers began to exit the cabins. Rai and Jolt were the last to leave since they just hitched a ride on public transportation. They walked down the grey pavement past a crowd of people until they finally reached the exit of the station. Once they were in the clear, Rai and Jolt were overwhelmed with the site of a lively city. The houses seemed more retro like back in the renaissance days with brick housings mixed in with medieval architecture. As they walked deeper within the city, Rai noticed the channel of water that cut through the city was much larger in person. It looked to take about 3 Wal-Mart trucks just to measure the width…long ways! "Man, feels like someone threw in Legend of Zelda and Venice, Italy in one place," Rai considered. Jolt looked in awe as the new world showered around it. Jolt sniffed the air and jumped off of Rai's shoulder. It scurried off into town. "Jolt, wait! Where are you going?" Rai hurriedly chased after it. As he rushed onward, he noticed people were staring at him. Not surprising since Rai pretty much stood out of the crowd with his won out clothes. He could hear the whispers of people he passed by.

"Who is that guy?"

"Mommy, is he in Fairy Tail?"

"Don't stare, honey."

Rai's attention changed after he noticed people whispering near a cake shop. As his hunch was right, he saw Jolt looking at the front of the shop. Its mouth was drooling from the sight of glorious sweets just past the shop entrance. Rai grinned as he picked up Jolt and walked inside. "Uh, excuse us," he called out. From the front desk that displayed some smaller cakes was a tall, chubby man with dark skin, blue eyes, and large eyelashes. His hair was black and puffy with a rather large nose on his face. With his large tan lips and his baker outfit, he looked more like a clown cook than a class chef.

"Hello, sir," he answered, "What can I help you with today?"

"I'd like to buy one of your cakes, please."

"Very well," the baker pulled out what looked to be a delicious, vanilla coated, three tiered masterpiece with a chocolate spritzing fountain that covered the top layer of the cake. Rai's and Jolt's stomachs growled from the exquisite sight of a dessert-like masterpiece.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Rai jumped with joy. Jolt did the same as well.

"I'm sorry," the baker apologized, "but this one is for a client who is scheduled for an anniversary next week." Rai and Jolt kneeled in despair as their hopes and dreams were crushed in an instant {Misfortune}. "Oh no, don't worry! We do have other cakes for sale!" Rai searched the other cakes on display and found a small, simple cake with two tiers with vanilla icing. Around the top of the cake were small strawberries arranged in a circle.

"Alright then, I'll take this one," Rai pointed to the cake.

"Splendid! That will be 2,000 Jewels!" the baker replied. Rai paused for a moment, and then pulled out his twenty-dollar bill.

"Will this cover it?" he asked. The baker looked the bill over and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen money like this before. Unless I assume it's only 20 Jewels, then you'll need to pay the rest of the 1,980 Jewels for the cake." Rai and Jolt dropped their jaws at the expensiveness of the cake before them. The wind blew away their bodies into ashes. After regaining their form, they thanked him for his help and walked out.

"The one time I need food and I end up in a world where my money is no good," Rai sulked to himself. As he and Jolt started back on the road, Rai crashed into someone head on. Both of them fell to the ground and were now dazed and seeing stars. Once Rai sat up, he noticed the person sitting across from him. His pink, spiky hair made a dead giveaway.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" he shouted furiously. His head had a bump with a bandage applied.

"Dude, you should have seen him coming. Not that your head is anything to worry about," the blue haired boy said.

"What did you say? You wanna start something!" Both the boys started to glare at each other; about to go at it. The blonde girl rushed over to help Rai back to his feet.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said, "Don't worry about Natsu; he can be a bit overdramatic."

"Thanks, I've noticed," Rai replied.

"I'm ready to throw down!" Natsu yelled out. "You ready, Ice boy?"

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you, Lizard breath," he replied. Suddenly, a fist came pummeling down knocking them both out in one swing.

"Natsu, Gray, we are not here to cause a riot," the red haired woman explained.

"Wow, Erza recovered pretty quickly," the blonde sweat dropped. Rai did the same.

"Lucy, let's continue on to the guild. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting," Erza said as she carried Natsu and Gray on each shoulder.

"That's Erza for you," the blue cat said, "strong and tough as always."

"You have a point there, Happy," Lucy whispered. Rai was in a state of shock.

_The hell!? _Rai thought,_ that woman was beaten up and she still knocked those guys out cold like it was nothing! And that cat can talk! Then again, Meowth was a talking cat. So, I'm okay with that. _The blue cat fluttered its white, fluffy wings. _But it can fly! Well, there was the case with the flying shark. So, I'm okay with that too...I'm somewhat startled by this situation. _Lucy turned to see the scythe in the back of his tool belt.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Rai looked over his back. "Well, it's just something I do for a living."

"So, what exactly do you do?" Lucy began to stare in deep thought at Rai. He started to think that if he said anything, they might get involved.

_I don't think ever seen these guys before, _Rai thought; _I think it's best if I keep this whole hero identity to a minimum._ Rai grabbed Jolt and bowed its head as he did the same. "Well sorry for the sudden leaving but we have to go now bye see ya later!" In a quick haste, Rai ran at full speed; leaving a dust cloud behind in his tracks {they're off!}.

"Well that was odd," Erza pointed out. "We should be going then."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Lucy followed.

* * *

After a while, Gray and Natsu were awake and fully energized to walk the rest of the way to the guild hall. They stopped in their tracks to witness the completion of the new meeting place.

"Wow!" Lucy awed.

"Well, this is a surprise," Erza added.

"They finished building it!?" Happy and Natsu cried. It was definitely an amazing structure. From the ground up was a tall stone tower; much like medieval castles with the second upper floor having pillars to support the floor above along with a row of flames securing the wall. At the very top of the structure was a small tower roofing that held a bell; ready to ring any given time At the corners of the tower were two weather spinners and a large triangle banner hanging near the top of the tower. Both the spinners and the banner had the same shape and logo; a small bird diving to the bottom left. On the sides of the tower were extensions of what looks to be of a mansion with tall glass windows and a balcony on the second floor. The front gate was made of thick, grey, square stones with a steel gate lifted to allow entry. The wall was designed specifically as the gate, but large spikes were adjusted at the top of the wall, extending outward from the gate. At the top of the entryway was a large gold plaque with words inscribed:

FAIRY TAIL

"There it is," Gray explained, "Fairy Tail's new guild hall." As they made their way past the gates, they saw an abundance of tables and four legged chairs underneath orange and red umbrellas. People were sitting and enjoying light conversations while they drank. "Are you kidding me? We have a café now?" Natsu looked dumbfounded {dumbfounded, seriously}.

"Do we really need a Gift Shop, too?" Lucy was not amused by the small shop that sold off merchandise with the guild's logo on products. The man running the shop wore a rolled up blue sleeved shirt and had a somewhat brown, bowl haircut. He stood underneath the sign reading: FAIRY TAIL GOODS SHOP. He noticed Lucy and the team and called them over.

"Hey there!" he shouted. "You guys made it back okay! What's new?" Happy soared over to the stand and started eyeing everything in the shop.

"They got you working the gift shop, Max? It's been a while since we've seen you around the guild!"

"Master made me go back to school because he wanted me to take business classes," he smiled. Lucy jumped in at the sudden surprise of noticing the famous man.

"You're Max Alors! I've heard about you from Sorcerer Weekly!" Lucy cried with glee. He turned his attention to her and smiled that showed his white, shiny teeth.

"Yes ma'am, that'd be me. You know I've heard a lot about you, Lucy." She began to sink away from the scene as she clasped her face in embarrassment.

"I don't wanna hear the crazy things they probably told ya!" she whimpered.

"So what kinds of things are ya selling here?" Happy asked curiously. Max started to list off all the objects that were stocked in his shop.

"Well, we've got T-shirts, wristbands, mugs, towels, and of course there's our most popular item…" Max handed Happy a small figurine of a blonde girl.

"Wow!" Happy cried. Erza, Natsu and Gray all stared blankly at the small doll. "A Lucy Action Figure!"

"Nobody ever asked me if I was cool with that!" Lucy whined.

"She's pose able…" Max advertised. The outfit popped away and revealed its underwear. "…and her clothes come off!" Lucy shrieked at her sudden revelation of white unmentionables.

Once they were done idolizing (or groveling) the outside, the group made their way to the inside of the building. At the front of the room was a stage complete with green curtains and a white backdrop. In the center of the room were more tables and chairs for people to sit and chat. There was an open aisle with a green carpet to walk straight through the room. Lucy and Happy leaned on the new marble railing as they took in the new scenery. "Pretty," they both awed.

"I could get used to this," Erza spoke impressed. Gray noticed Natsu nuzzled deep in his scarf.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not good with change," he uttered.

"It's so good to have you back, Lu!" a woman with an orange sleeveless sweater and blue short hair waved to Lucy. She wore the sleeves around her upper arm and had along brown boots with black leggings. On her head she wore a yellow band that helped her hair back.

"Oh! Hi Levy!" Lucy called back.

"Isn't this awesome!" Levy was ecstatic. She began to show off all the new remodeling done for the guild. "Guess what, now we have a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"Welcome back!" a small boy in his swimming trunks cried.

"That's kinda weird," {Grimaced} Lucy mentioned.

"It's just not the same," Natsu grimaced. Moving downstairs, they met up with others who were playing on what seemed to be a magical pool table and dart boards on the back wall.

"We even made a game room down in the basement," Levy continued. One man with a white jacket with rolled sleeves, a black shirt, and brown pants waved over at the others. He had a growing beard and moustache combo and a silver 'S' on his shirt. He was playing pool with another man whose body was big and round with a black and yellow wizard hat and poofy, orange hair. In the back, a man had a cooled cut hair, a green long sleeve shirt, and red jeans. He smoked a cigarette and held a dart ready to throw.

"You're back!" the shaved man announced.

"Took you long enough," the slick man added.

"Does it need to be this big," Lucy complained again.

"I don't like it," Natsu grimaced again. At their final stop of the tour, they noticed the second floor now extended to the entire rim of the guild inside.

"But the biggest change is upstairs, because now everyone is allowed to go up to the second floor."

"Yo!" A man with white spiky hair and a collared, blue long sleeve shirt shouted to the team below.

"Oh wow!" Lucy was surprised.

"Master actually lets more of us go on S-class quests, but only if an S-class wizard agrees to go along," Levy concluded.

"Well, I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely," an old voiced called out. He was a very short, old man with an orange jacket, shorts, and a white T-shirt that had Fairy Tail's symbol on the front. His facial features looked like someone old and wise with his bushy white moustache and his white hair. His hat was striped blue and orange that split into two ends. The hat was just as pointy as his brown shoes.

"Master," Erza noted. Gray looked next to him as he scanned the woman with her white boots, her white and blue skirt that binned with a blue laced tank top. Underneath she had a white blouse and a pendant on her neck that bore the Fairy Tail symbol. Her sleeves started on her upper arm like Levi, but were long enough to cover her hands like long elegant gloves. Her hair was spiked down as she wore her blue and white cap with an insignia of water.

"I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia!" Master Makarov introduced. "Isn't she a cutie?"

"I can't wait to work with you!" Juvia bowed in appreciation. Gray chuckled at the new member aboard.

"So you actually made it in, huh?" he congratulated.

"Thank you so much for helping us in Akane," Erza thanked Juvia for before.

"No, I should be thanking you!" Juvia smiled. "Because now I found a new guild!"

"Hey girl!" Lucy waved to Juvia. She was immediately given a dark and menacing stare as dark clouds fumed from Juvia.

"We will fight for Gray!" she declared.

"That won't be necessary," Lucy replied. The fumes brushed back Lucy's hair as Juvia continued to stare her down.

"We've also added another new member to the guild," Makarov smiled. "Someone you might recognize."

"I wonder who it is," Happy pondered. Everyone turned around and froze at the person they have just seen.

"What!" Lucy cried.

"No way!" Gray shouted. "Him! Are you kidding me?" Sitting at a table as a black haired man with a silver and black vest. He had on brown gloves and white pants with a white belt. On his right shoulder he had a black wing. Bolts popped out of his skin; mostly on his arms and face. On his left bicep he had on a black logo of Fairy Tail. His red eyes were piercing at his rivals from before.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Why did you let him in here, gramps?" Gray asked.

"Calm down," Juvia tried to hold back the fight, "I asked him to come along with me." Erza began to stare daggers at the man in front of her.

"I don't mind Juvia," she announced, "but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall!" Gajeel simply sighed and looked away.

"Now, now," Makarov insisted, "Remember what I've taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend, right?" Levy came out from behind the table.

"Yeah," she uttered. "If I'm okay with him here, then you should be too." Two other men looked across the hall. One had a small pony tail sticking up while the other had a large bent purple top hat.

"There ain't no way!" Natsu demanded, "I can't work with somebody I can't trust!" Gajeel looked to Natsu in an unimpressive expression.

"What's the big deal?" he spoke to Natsu's face, "It's not like I wanna be your buddy."

"Man that's cold!" {Offended}

"I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it," Gajeel pointed out, "but times are tough and I had no choice but to join."

"Shut up loser!" Natsu fired back.

"I'm sorry!" Juvia began to sweat and nervously explain what happened, "But Gajeel was having a hard time finding work and I couldn't just turn my back on him. BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR ANYTHING!"

"I know you kids don't like it," Makarov stated with a twinkle of composure, "but as the master of this guild, it's my duty to help those who've gone astray and find the right path. Give him a shot, you might find he's a nice guy!" He whispered to himself, "Or at least I hope so."

"Well, I may not agree with you," said Erza, "but I will respect your decision. But I warn you, I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him."

"Fine," he answered. Natsu and Gajeel continued to share angry glances at one another.

"They act more like dogs than dragons, don't you think?" Macao asked. Happy was happily chewing on a fish on top the table.

"Aye sir!" Happy approved, "You might want to break out the muzzles to be safe." Natsu and Gajeel parted ways to be rid of their anger towards each other. Natsu dragged his feet as he disapproved of the new changes to the guild.

"This new guild hall just doesn't feel right," Natsu groaned to himself. The lights completely shut off while Natsu blinked his eyes in the darkness. From the front of the hall, a spotlight appeared on the stage. A woman with white hair and a yellow dress was holding an orange guitar while sitting on a barstool. Everyone was interested at the sudden performance at the front. "Hey, we made it back, Mira!" he shouted over the crowd.

"Good to see you!" Mirajane addressed over a flying microphone with the body of a blue bird. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team and congratulate them on their safe return." As she strummed the strings, the vibrations carried off to a slow rhythm. The guild members all shouted and cheered for her to sing and play for them. Her voice gently passed onto the microphone as her voice seeped through the halls of Fairy Tail.

Musical Moment

Song for the Road

By: Mirajane Strauss (English translated)

As I walk past…your room,

my shadow falls through your door.

One more day you're not here,

When will my time…pass by?

Gazing up at the stars above,

I pray that they guide…your way.

Just look up and follow the starlight that follows each moon…

So when you're voice begins to fill with tears

Look up and when

The light begins to shine from above,

I'll be waiting here…under the starry sky,

To light your pathway just count on the stars

Follow them to your door…

…Follow them home…

The crowd cheered from the wonderful performance. She rose and gave a grateful bow.

"AWESOME!" Macao cheered. "Who's up next?" The lights were cut and the room blacked out. When the spotlight came back on, Gajeel was on stage. Instead of his thug attire, he had on a white tuxedo with a red tie, white pants, white shoes, a white fedora, and a red tie. He held on to a guitar with a chain attached to the end along with a floating harmonica by his head. His…intriguing attire was pulled off with a pair of black shades. Everyone froze in shock while Macao's jaw dropped to the floor. Natsu rose from his seat in disgust, Gray just sat with a grimaced look, and Lucy's hair was frizzed and completely freaked.

"Wrote a tune I call: Best Friend, would you like to hear it?" Gajeel offered in a cool and layback way. "Well here it goes."

"I ain't listening to you!" The crowd roared and threw all their food and drinks at him to try and throw him off the stage. "Get off the stage you bonehead!" He strummed his guitar in a jazz tempo as he began to sing.

¿Musical Moment?

Shoobidobop

By: Gajeel Redfox

Shining and colorful…Shoobidobop!

You caught my eye like a shiny piece of metal!

"Whoa!" Levy cried.

"He's not half bad!" Elfman agreed. Everyone cheered on at the spectacular performance that Gajeel was putting on. But, they still threw food at him.

SHOOBIDOBOP!

SHA, LA LA

ONE BITE IS NEVER ENOUGH!

"That's got to be the worst song that I've ever heard!" Natsu screamed as he covered his ears. The guitar crashed into Natsu's face. Gajeel blew a furry of censored words through the harmonica. "You want a piece of me!" The two warriors flew in the air as their legs crossed from an intense kick.

"Shoobidobop!" Gajeel replied. The two of them fought in a cloud of smoke as their tempers drew them into a fist fight.

"Let's see you beat that!"

"Shoobidobop, you moron!"

"Please, stop!" Makarov begged. As they continued their fight, a beer jug slammed into Natsu's face, leaving a red mark.

"Which one of you wise guys threw that, huh!?" he shouted. Gray rose from his seat and accidentally bumped into Erza.

"Natsu," Gray called out, "Will you quit screwing around already!" Erza looked in horror as her cake was now ruined on the wooden floor.

"He made me drop…my strawberry cake," she sniffled. Erza shrieked as Elfman stepped on top of it and cried out, "Now listen up! If you were real men, you'd take this outside!" Erza launched a furious kick and sent Elfman flying. She was back in her armor suit much like a knight. However, only the top half of her body was covered with a meatl chest plate and guantlets while the other half was a somewhat short, blue skirt and long black boots that ran up to her thighs. "Watch it you oaf!" she yelled.

Fireballs started flying, Iron bars began to drop down, and a massive brawl was starting to take place. "Will somebody stop them?" Macao shouted, "This is getting crazy!" It didn't help that Erza began to throw the furniture around the hall or that more than half the guild got in on the action. Lucy and Happy were lucky to take shelter from the ruckus. Master Makarov began to cry a river of tears as the fighting escalated throughout the guild. Natsu looked around as he noticed a group of men biting at one another's head. He smiled at this tremendous fighting.

"Now it's starting to feel like home!" he said. The guild jumped and swayed as the noise spread cross the town.

* * *

**And then...**

Rai and Jolt took a rest on a flight of steps after walking around for hours. They sighed under their breath after the many failed attempts to search for the treasure. "Ugh, I'm beat." Rai groaned. "How about you?" Jolt waved a small flag of surrender as its body laid on the ground face-down. "What I've noticed so far is that this place has a somewhat magical charm going on around here." Rai began to ponder something else {…}. "Not to mention these weird quotes that pop up when something happens." Rai pulled out his scythe and laid it flat in front of him. _We pretty much have no idea what we're doing. _"Now what?" Rai looked forward as he noticed a group of people walking over near a tall tree. He hadn't realized that they were in a public park set up in a dome fashion. "Hey Jolt, check it out." Jolt looked up and noticed the strangers as well. They rose from their seat and began to follow the group without being seen.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone started cleaning up the mess they made in the guild hall. Gray and Natsu carried in the new furniture into the center room (more like struggling who was doing it right). Lucy and Mirajane were simply sweeping up the broken shards that rested on the carpet. Everyone else was either trying to repair the flooring or pick up any destroyed rubble lying around.

"I hope this reminds you of the damages you have caused in this guild," Makarov stated.

"You do realize this is gonna happen again later on, right?" Elfman pointed out. Makarov only went back to weeping. Lucy picked up a small shard from the glass broken off from the chandelier above. She noticed the shape of the glass looked to be a curved triangle she had seen before.

"Wait," Lucy examined, "that guy."

"Hmm, what's wrong Lucy?" Erza walked over to her while carrying a large barrel of alcohol.

"It's that guy I saw on the train earlier. He had a scythe with him." Natsu and Gray overheard Lucy and dropped the chairs on the floor to rush over.

"A guy with a scythe?" Natsu asked. He then remembered the man he had ran into back in town.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "It was almost like the one Erigor had back at the Lullaby fiasco."

"You're saying that man was a member of the Eisenwald Guild?" Gray concluded.

"I'm not sure," Lucy thought out loud, "But when I asked him about it, he said it's something he does for a living." Natsu pounded his fist together as his face grew serious.

"We better go find this guy before he tries anything fishy," Natsu announced. "I'm gonna stop him from whatever he's planning.

"Fish!" {Fish} Happy cheered. Natsu charged out of the guild into the courtyard. He took off into town.

"Natsu!' Gray called out. "Man, this guy is just gonna go barging into trouble without thinking."

"Lucy," Erza interrupted, "Did he have any members with him?"

"Well, no," she answered, "On the train, he was by himself. The only one with him was a yellow mouse." Erza thought for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"Go with Gray and see what you can find."

"Right," Lucy and Gray agreed.

"Aye!" Happy added. They ran after Natsu, leaving everyone else to finish up the mess. Makarov had listened in on their conversation and started heading into the back room. Mirajane noticed the master leaving.

"Master?" she asked.

"I'll be back in a bit," he replied, "just need to check up on something."

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Gajeel asked, "Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" Droy, Jet, and Levy were standing a few feet away from Gajeel in the center of the park. Around them were large trees that scattered around the area. "Make it fast, I gotta get to work."

"We got a bone to pick with you!" Jet stated.

"After what you did to us," Droy shouted furiously, "There's no way your joining our guild!"

"Come on guys, Can't you guys forgive and forget?" Gajeel asked. Both men stared at him with vengeance in their eyes. Levy stood behind the tall tree.

"Maybe he's right," she pleaded, "I mean…now that he's in the guild, he's not gonna do it again."

"We gotta let him know," said Jet.

"…he can't mess with us," finished Droy. Gajeel grinned at their witty show of bravery.

"That's it, go ahead and act tough," in a single jump, Jet shot off at high speed straight at Gajeel. He launched a frontal kick and sent him flying back. "…while you still can!" He made a quick jump for the air. Behind him, Droy threw a couple of small brown seeds onto the grass.

"Secret Seeds!" he called out. A large ring of yellow light appeared as long green vines extended out and turned into green fists. They all launched and pummeled Gajeel over his entire body. "Knuckle Plant!" Jet came back around and readied himself into a kick. A large green circle appeared on his right leg.

"Falcon Heavenward!" Gajeel was sent even further back as the kick made contact. He managed to plant his feet and skid halfway across the park. Levy watched in fear as Gajeel tried his best to stay balanced.

"You had enough yet?" Jet asked.

"What happened to the tough guy act?" Droy wondered. Levy suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are ya?" the voice spoke out. Jet and Droy turned around to see none other than the strongest member of Fairy Tail.

"Laxus," Jet uttered. He had on blue jeans, a purple, long sleeved buttoned shirt with a large coat that covered his shoulders down to his knees. Laxus wore what looked like a pair of large circular headphones with spikes jutting out. He had yellow spiky hair and a scar that went over his right eye. Gajeel only stared at the man from his weakened state.

"But," Laxus added, "seeing as this is the punk that took down our guild hall, I understand how you feel." He started to walk over to Gajeel. "I bet the only reason the old geezer let you join the guild is cuz he was scared of you wrecking the place again." His face grew angry the closer he became. "We've become the laughing stock of the magic community because of you!" Everyone stood frozen and watched Laxus share his beliefs. "On my way back from my last job, I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some things that really pissed me off! Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild is now. NO ONE DARED TO SAY THAT ABOUT US BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!" Lightning escaped from his headphones and bolted down on Gajeel.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony as the electricity zapped through his iron body.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Laxus fisted the ground and released a static wave directly at him. The sparks spun and turned into a rolling wheel of lightning. It rammed into Gajeel and dragged him into a nearby tree until it exploded on impact. As the dirt cleared, he looked to be unconscious as he sat with his head hanging down.

"You're taking this too far!" Jet yelled, "Calm down, man!"

"I know Laxus is strong and all," Droy confirmed, "but something's not right. It seems like Gajeel is going down too easily." Jet's attention snapped as he realized what Droy meant. Gajeel was much stronger before when he went on the same level as Natsu.

"I didn't realize it till now. He's not fighting back."

"He's letting them get their anger out on them!" Levy understood the situation now. "I think he's trying to gain our acceptance." Gajeel began to raise himself from the rubble, but Laxus pounded his electric foot on his body. He continued to stomp on him as he shouted.

"You shouldn't have messed with Fairy Tail, punk! CUZ NOW YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

"Give him a rest Laxus!" Jet ordered, "Leave him alone!" Laxus changed his attention towards the three.

"I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU!" Laxus raised his arm and fired off a lightning bolt directly at the group. However, it aimed at Levy.

"JOLT, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Another lightning bolt intersected with the first bolt and redirected both up into the tree. The electricity flailed past the leaves and into the sky.

"The hell?" Laxus was frozen, shocked to see his attack countered in an instant. Everyone else stopped to look up and wonder where the electricity went. A man jumped in front of Levy and the gang along with a small yellow rodent. As the man held out his scythe, the mouse released electric sparks from its cheeks.

"Dude, you seriously have some anger management issues," Rai said to Laxus.

"Hey, who are you?" Levy asked.

"Me? Just a bystander passing through," he answered.

"So, you wanna mess with me, punk?" Laxus's anger started to fuel up again.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck you guys are fighting about," Rai yelled, "but if you guys really say you're in a team or whatever, then why are you guys fighting each other? You're adults, act like one!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Laxus fired off a second bolt of lightning at Rai. He readied himself for impact, but the bolt jumped away and curved to his right. Once the smoke cleared, he noticed an iron cylinder right next to him. Gajeel's arm was now a metal beam that took the hit. A small area glowed from the extreme heat.

"Whoa, talk about having iron in your diet," Rai was amazed at the ability this guy had. The whole time the fight started, he and Jolt were spying on them from a nearby tree to see what was going on. He didn't count on this world actually involving things like magic or superpowers. Everyone else was frozen as they were stunned by the heroic act Gajeel had performed.

"You through with me now," Gajeel spoke weakly. "Cuz I got other things to do." He walked away from everyone.

"Hey man, wait," Rai shouted to him.

"Leave me alone," he replied. Laxus turned around and left the park as well. He swore under his breath at the events that occurred.

_Tsk, I can't take much more of this,_ he thought, _Fairy Tail has become totally pathetic! It's nothing but a joke now! The stupid old geezer is running it into the ground! When I take over the guild, things are gonna change! _He clenched his fist as he stormed off.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us earlier," Levy thanked.

"Eh, no big deal," Rai answered. "Just thought I stepped up before things got out of hand."

"How did you stop that lightning bolt just now?" Droy asked.

"Well," Rai looked down, "That one was all Jolt." Everyone looked down at the yellow mouse waving up at them.

"Pikachu!" Levy's eyes grew wide as it couldn't stand its cuteness.

"It's…so adorable!" She picked up Jolt and squeezed it in her arms. Jolt desperately tried to escape, but Levy's love was too much. It eventually gave up.

"So, you got a name?" Jet asked.

"Name's Raimundo Ortega," he answered, "but I'll settle for just Rai. And you guys are…"

"I'm Droy!"

"Jet's the name!"

"And I'm Levy, it's nice to meet you!" Rai and Levy both extended their arms to shake.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Natsu shouted. Natsu jumped onto Rai and pushed him to the grass. They both started up a dust cloud as they started to fight.

"Get back here!"

"What are doing?"

"Hold still!"

"Cut it out!" Levy, Droy, Jet, and Jolt all watched dumbfounded at what was happening.

"You could've at least waited," Gray called out.

"Hey Levy, are you okay?" Lucy ran up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" Levy looked over at the ongoing fight, "What's going on?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"We'll explain back at the guild."

"AHA! I got him!" Natsu proclaimed. He held onto a rope over his shoulder as Rai was completely wrapped up, leaving only his head exposed. In his other hand, Natsu held onto Rai's scythe. Rai's mouth was stuffed with a fish so he couldn't speak.

"MMPMMMPPMFMFM!" {Wiggle, wiggle} he muffled.

"Are you gonna finish that!" Happy asked curiously. Rai shot him a glare.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Ah, looks like that's taken care of," Makarov said to himself as he exited the library. _When the time is right, I'll make sure he gets it. _When he opened his eyes, he saw the scene in front of him. The guild members were lying around either burnt crispy or soaking wet. A giant ice cage had a man trapped inside while a mouse, wearing a green bandana, slept on a broken table. Natsu was holding a scythe, Gray was in his underwear, and the roof above them had a large hole with wood falling. The stage was destroyed while all the beer and water mixed together like a tsunami had crashed inside the guild. Everything had been demolished. "WHAT DID YOU KIDS DO THIS TIME!?"

"Sorry master," Mirajane apologized, "but it looks like there may have been a misunderstanding."

_Master, _Rai thought, _the guy's three feet tall!_

* * *

**10 minutes earlier…**

After the hall was cleaned and repaired, everyone went back to doing what they did best; nothing. "Well, it should be fine for the time being," Erza announced.

"It does look much better now," Mirajane announced.

**Boom!**

A large body was chucked inside the guild hall and broke a few row of chairs instantly. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy started walking into the guild.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

"Idiot!" Erza punched Natsu square in the gut and sent his head crashing into the ceiling. Everyone sweat dropped from the sudden, warm welcome. "We just cleaned this place and you had to mess it up again!" she shouted at the ceiling.

"Aye, but we did manage to get the bad guy!" Happy pointed out. Everyone stared at the body that tried to sit up. Erza walked over and raised the body. With her left hand, she summoned a long sword and cut the rope. The sword vanished. She grabbed the object in his mouth and pulled it out. The man gasped for air for he almost suffocated.

"Great, my mouth taste like fish," Rai muttered. Happy swooped in and grabbed the fish.

"Alright, start talking," Erza demanded, "who are you and who are you working for?" Rai looked cautious seeing that she just summoned a weapon into thin air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out," Rai asked, "Look, I don't want any trouble." Erza looked him over and noticed the tool belt he had on.

"What kind of wizard are you?" she asked.

"If you're asking if I can turn into metal or cast magic spells, then no…I'm not a wizard." Rai answered. Natsu escaped from the roof and landed back on the ground.

"You liar! Why do you have this then?" Natsu held up Rai's scythe.

"Hey! Give that back!" Rai walked over to Natsu. Suddenly, a large ice cage landed on top of him. "What the…?" Rai touched the bars and felt the chilling sensation it gave off. "That's cold!" Gray held out his hands as a blue ring surrounded his fists clenching together.

"Hold on, we're not done talking yet," said Gray. Rai suddenly took a second and noticed.

"How the hell did you get in your underwear?" he asked.

"Ah Crap!" Gray cried.

"Wait!" Levy rushed in with Droy, Jet, and Jolt. "Don't hurt him! He's actually a good guy!" Everyone was now confused over what was going on {?}.

"Is that true?" Erza asked Rai. He nodded his head. Knowing that the guys before were probably part of this group of people, he didn't want to get them in trouble over some stupid fight. Jolt jumped to a nearby table and explained to everyone what happened before. It grabbed a nearby mug to use as Laxus to represent the fight they had.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu! Pikachu Chupika! Pika Pika! Pika Pikachu! Chu!"

Everyone in the guild just stood there clueless. "Did anyone else catch that," Macao asked.

"It probably wants a drink," A woman with a blue tank top and long brown hair spoke out. She grabbed the mouse and chugged the beer down its throat. Once fully consumed, Jolt hiccupped and stared at everyone in the guild. Its face became red as it began to release static from its cheeks.

"Pi *hic* ka…" Rai knew what was happening and shouted out.

"Get down!" Lightning blasted all over the guild. The first to be electrocuted was Droy and Jet. Levy ducked to avoid being hit.

"That was…" Droy started.

"…pretty shocking," Jet finished. They both fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Lucy shouted.

"Jolt's drunk off its ass!" Rai shouted. "It sees everyone as an enemy and now it's blasting anything that moves!" Elfman stood across from Jolt and readied to tackle it.

"It's time to take this mouse on like a man!" Jolt saw Elfman coming in. It surrounded its body in a cloak of electricity. Jolt then charged in with a Wild Charge and sent Elfman crashing into the stage.

"I take it back," he groaned, "that mouse is manly enough." He fainted.

"Don't worry Gray," Juvia shouted, "I'll take care of this!" Juvia summoned a rage of water from the ground and splashed it onto Jolt. The water started to turn into a huge cyclone. The spinning force began to pull all the furniture and beer barrels into the center as everyone in the guild held on from being swallowed in.

"That's not good!" Rai shouted.

"Why not!" Natsu yelled back.

"WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!" Sparks started to fly from the center of the vortex. The water blended in with the purple alcohol. Jolt unleashed a devastating Thunder creating a yellow light throughout the guild hall. The cyclone dispersed and completely zapped everyone. Once the havoc ended, the cyclone subsided and Jolt fell on its back over a crushed table. The back door to the guild opened as a small man made his way to the bar. His eyes shot open at the mess he saw.

"WHAT DID YOU KIDS DO THIS TIME!?" he cried.

* * *

**Next...**

Gray released the spell as the ice began to dissipate. Makarov walked over to approach the man with the tool belt.

"Hmmm, and who might you be?" he asked. "Probably the culprit behind this havoc."

"I'm Raimundo Ortega…sir," Rai looked down at the man, "Sorry about the mess." Makarov looked him over, from the front, back, side; he even fiddled through his tools; his screwdrivers, measuring tape, and his metal cutters.

"Quite an assortment of items you have here," Makarov pointed out.

"Yeah, well," said Rai, "I tend to have different hobbies."

"I see, so where are you from boy?"

"Not from here to be honest."

"What do mean 'not here'?" Elfman asked as he regained consciousness. "Be a man and tell us!"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Makarov pointed out. "He's not a wizard, he says he not from here, nor does he appear to belong to any guilds." He turned his attention to Lucy. "Lucy, can you bring out one of your Celestial Spirits."

"Uh, sure," Lucy agreed. She brought out a silver key with a green cross on the thick end. "Will this work?"

"Yes, that will do," Makarov approved. With a flick of her wrist, Lucy launched her key in the air. She grabbed the spinning silver key as she cried out.

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux!" A large blue spirit circle appeared in front of Lucy. The sound of a doorbell echoed as a smokescreen appeared in the guild. When the smoke cleared, a figure was floating just next to Lucy. Its head was a giant iron cross with golden patterns running at the edges. From its nose, white hair branched out in the shape of smaller crosses. It had on a medieval outfit with pointed brown shoes and green pants. It had skinny arms and legs that were tanned orange. On its arms, it had blue knots as well as on his wrists. The old crux kept its eyes closed as it coughed once or twice.

"Wow," Rai said amazed, "That's a pretty big cross."

"Now Lucy," Makarov asked, "Have it to do a search on Celestial Reapers." Everyone, including Rai, didn't understand what Makarov was trying to do. Lucy decided to continue, even if she was curious herself.

"Alright," said Lucy. "Grandpa Crux, what can you tell me about Celestial Reapers?" The crux remained silent. A large snot bubble came out of its nose. Rai went up to it and tapped his knuckle on its forehead.

"Looks like this guy's snoozing instead of thinking," Rai deduced.

"YAHOOOHAAAA!" The crux shouted as his eyes grew wide and his hair pointed out. He revealed his teeth to have one tooth missing on the top left of his mouth. This threw Rai back a few feet and rammed into Natsu.

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu yelled.

"That thing scared the hell out of me!" Rai clasped his chest and settled his breathing.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Makarov ordered. Everyone turned back to the cross as it gave its explanation in a western accent.

"Ahem," it cleared its throat, "A Celestial Reaper is a powerful being that exists outside of the Human World and the Spirit World. Unlike a Celestial Spirit, they are not entitled to be given contracts to Celestial Spirit Mages or be summoned by them. The Celestial Reaper is also not binned by the rules of the Celestial Spirit King and can pass through the gate as much as it desires. The reason being is that they are not from this universe." Everyone looked to Rai. He picked up Jolt who was still sleeping. "The duty of a Celestial Reaper is to ensure the order of not only our world, but other worlds by maintaining the balance of the Six Souls that make up the galaxy. Although, it is classified to state how the process is initiated in choosing a reaper, I can say that they are selected from a dimension that is parallel to ours. They are the ones who bare the weapon that dignifies their source of power; the Sentinel Scythe." Natsu looked at the scythe he held. "There is the fact that there tend to be more than one Celestial Reaper to ensure the balance of power, but no records have been kept on how many there have been."

"I knew that," Rai scratched his head, "except for the whole Celestial Spirit thing."

"So, what do these souls do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is all the information I am allowed to release," the Crux stated.

"Come on, you can't leave us hanging!" Rai shouted. The Crux quickly went back to snoring {ZZZZZZ}. "Please tell me he's going to finish."

"No, he went to sleep." Lucy muttered.

"…Oh."

"Wait, so what exactly are trying to tell us, Gramps?" Gray asked without his shirt on.

"It means," Makarov pointed to Rai, "this man will determine the fate of our very existence." Everyone gasped at the sudden realization that they had just heard.

"So much for keeping quiet," Rai uttered.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Aw man, well that could have gone better. **

**Natsu: Come on, it wasn't that bad!**

**You shoved a fish down his throat!**

**Natsu: Now that that's out of the way, Fairy Tail can start off its fighting tournament! Man, I can't wait to kick everyone's butt!**

**You guys go ahead; I'll be commentating from the sidelines.**

**Happy: Don't forget about Erza and Laxus! You're not gonna be able to beat them Natsu!**

**The cat's got a point, you know.**

**Natsu: You guys just watch! When I'm through with them, they'll be begging for mercy!**

**Next Time: Battle of Fairy Tail**

**Happy: I can guarantee that Laxus takes down Natsu in the first round.**

**I'm putting my money on the red head.**

**Natsu: Shut up you two!**

**All rights reserved to the characters and material belonging to their respective owners.**

**Happy: Aye! Be sure to comment and leave a review!**

**Natsu: See you guys next time!**


	9. The Battle of Fairy Tail

**Ch. 9 The Battle of Fairy Tail **

The rain drizzled nonstop on the small rural town of Inaba. The time was now 8:30 a.m. and all the students were in homeroom. All the male students wore the uniform with the black coats and white shirts that had stitching done to the outside. The girls had the same jacket, but wore skirts and yellow handkerchiefs around their neck. The homeroom teacher had just finished counting her students for attendance. She had light brown short hair with brown eyes and red lipsticks. She had an attractive figure while wearing a pink long sleeve blouse with a dark purple skirt. "Alright, my students. Before we start class, I want to introduce a new transfer student."

"Ms. Kashiwagi," a student raised his hand, "Where did he transfer from?"

"That is an excellent question," Ms. Kashiwagi stated, "He just moved from overseas, so he may not be fluent in our native language yet. But my, is he a handsome one." Noriko Kashiwagi could feel goose bumps overcoming her as she hoped to sway him with her charm. The students sweat dropped. "Let me introduce your new classmate; Mr. Ortega!" A tall, skinny boy with sunglasses walked into the classroom with his unbuttoned school jacket and his backpack hung over his back. His hair was brown and somewhat clean cut. Compared to the other students, he seemed to look like a punk.

"Hey, I'm Julio Ortega, but call me Prowl." No one spoke a word. He turned to the teacher. "Are they deaf or what?"

"Watashi wa, mōshiwakearimasenga orutega-shida. Shikashi, kono kurasu wa anata no gengo o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen," Ms. Kashiwagi replied.

"Oh yeah," Prowl pulled out an English-Japanese Dictionary. "These guys don't know what I'm saying." Once he found the words he was looking for, he tried his best to speak to the class. "Ahem…my name is Jurio Orteaga….how you doin?" The class chuckled. "Close enough." Prowl took the seat next to the window in the third row. "I can already tell this is gonna be a pain in the ass. I actually have to study for once."

* * *

**Magnolia**

"Pikachu!" Jolt chowed down on the delicious feast before it. The succulent steak filled Jolt's mouth with barbecue and well-done meat. Meanwhile, Lucy stared at the man in front of her while he completely engulfed the large bowl of noodles. They sat in a restaurant where they decided to have supper. The place looked almost like a fancy diner with hanging lamps and comfy red chairs. The reason she took Rai out to eat was to find out more about him and what Makarov was concerned for. After devouring the last ounce of juice, Rai covered his mouth with his fist. The warm belch escaped his breath.

"Woo! Man, that was good," Rai smiled at the now empty plates that stacked between both him and Lucy.

"I never knew that Celestial Reapers had such a huge appetite," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Nah, I'm just starving since I hadn't eaten lately. Not to mention the fact that I had to clean up the mess we made." Rai rubbed the animated sores that glowed red from his arms and legs. "So…this is Magnolia, huh? And I guess that makes everyone here some kind of 'wizard', right?"

"Yep!" Lucy answered. "Like me, I'm a Celestial Wizard that can summon Celestial Spirits from the spirit world that helps in com…"

"Yeah that's interesting are you gonna finish that?" Rai pointed to a chicken leg. Jolt picked it up and swallowed it whole. "Hey, that's mine!" Rai and Jolt started to glare comedic at one another.

"I imagined a Celestial Reaper to be more…I don't know…menacing," in the back of Lucy's mind was a terrifying image of the grim reaper in its ripped cloak and glowing red eyes that held on to a crooked scythe that extinguished human souls. Instead, she was watching a young adult fighting with a mouse over a fried drumstick. Rai paused for a moment.

_What a minute, _he thought, _Why didn't that girl mention anything about the reapers? _

"Uh, Rai…" Lucy called out for his attention.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was thinking," Lucy started to blush, "If you could…make a contract…with me." Rai and Jolt looked at one another, then Rai looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy, I appreciate the offer," Rai pulled his collar, "but I think you're going to have to take me out to dinner first."

"That's not what I meant!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment, "and I thought you were paying for dinner!" Rai looked at his wallet as he tried to find a means to pay for the food.

"…You think they take VISA?"

After dinner, they started to walk back to Lucy's apartment. On the way, Raimundo told Lucy the story of how he got picked for the role as a Celestial Reaper. He gave her some small information about his world and how things were much different compared to here. Lucy managed to explain the details about Fairy Tail and what it was along with the guilds, the magic council, and different spells everyone uses. During their walk, Lucy would balance along the ridge of the waterway, Jolt would get picked up and played by kids, and they stopped by a tailor shop to have Rai's clothes repaired. As an added bonus, the man added a customized look to his shirt with dark grey streaks running down the sleeves. His pants were also changed up to have extra pockets around the sides of his shins.

The sun had set and they were now relaxing in Lucy's room. Lucy had on a white shirt, short pink sweats, and her hair was untied and long as it rested past the back of her neck. She sat at her desk while Rai just finished showering up. "Sorry to be barging in your place, Lucy," Rai apologized. He came out with is new washed clothes. Jolt walked out with a towel around its neck.

"It's no problem," she replied. "It's nice to have welcome company, unlike some people I know." She had a dark sensible aura around her. Rai sweat dropped from the vibes he could sense {anger}.

"Changing the subject," Rai suggested, "Those people back there were part of your guild?"

"Yeah, we all do jobs and take on requests that people put up. Then, we take the job and often times get rewarded."

"Oh, so it's like taking on missions or doing community service?"

"In a way, I suppose it is." A small white figure walked up to Jolt and waved hello. It looked to be a miniature snowman with arms and legs, including a carrot nose. Jolt smiled back and gave it a high five.

"If I'm guessing, this is one of your Celestial Spirits." Rai looked down at the two.

"Yep, that's Blue." Lucy held it in her arms. "Who's a cutie platooty?" {Cute}

"Small, but subtle." In a flashing yellow light, Blue evaporated back into the spirit world. Rai sat on the bed as Jolt jumped on his lap.

"How long have you had Jolt?" Lucy asked.

"Probably a few weeks," Rai responded. "I found him in another world just before I came here. Back there, people caught them and used them for battling, training, or just keep them as pets." Lucy went over and petted its head. "They're like Blue, but more like animals."

"Well, it sure is the cutest one that I've seen." Lucy thought out loud. "I'm surprised that someone like you is capable of doing something like that." Jolt enjoyed the comfort it was receiving.

"Cha!"

"I will say it's more interesting than standing behind a register, hehe," Rai chuckled. "By the way, I should pay you back for dinner, somehow."

"No it's fine," Lucy offered, "you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah," Rai gave a look around the pad, "but this apartment looks pretty expensive." Lucy started to frown.

"The truth is I may not be able to pay for rent if I don't find a job that pays well. I probably won't be able to keep living here." Rai knew he had to find a way to thank her for earlier. He did remember her asking something about making a contract. Rai stood and bowed while Lucy looked in confusion.

"Ms. Heartfelt, I shall offer you my temporary services as a Celestial Reaper. I may not know how Celestial Spirits perform, but I shall follow any request given," he jested.

"Uh…thanks?" Lucy smiled faintly, "and it's Heartfilia." Jolt started to yawn and take its leave under the pink, fluffy sheets. "Guess it's time we turned in."

"Seems like a good idea," Rai yawned. Jolt started to rustle underneath the covers. It popped out with a white, checkered cloth placed in its mouth. "Hey Jolt, what's that?" Rai started to pull on it. As he tugged even harder, Natsu and Happy began to lean out of the bed. Natsu's head landed on the floor, while Happy simply rolled to the ground. Lucy shrieked at the sudden intruders in her bed.

"Good morning," Natsu spoke drowsily.

"I think you mean 'good night'," Rai corrected.

"Don't play cool!" Lucy shouted furiously. "What are you doing in my bed in my room with your cat?"

"Aye," Happy cheered lazily.

"Go away!" Lucy took the scarf from Rai and pulled it off Natsu. He began to spin around rapidly until he landed back into bed, unaffected by the dizziness.

"Just five more minutes," he muttered.

"You must be dreaming," a comedic vein popped over Lucy.

"Give Natsu his scarf back, you meanie," Happy sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is it important or something?" Rai asked.

"I've never seen him without it," Lucy responded. "He never takes this thing off, huh?"

"Nope," Happy explained, "He got it from Igneel so it means a lot to him."

"What is he, a dragon?" Rai joked.

"Actually, he is," Happy smiled. Rai was dumbfounded. "He's the one who taught Natsu how to use Fire Magic." Natsu started to grunt in his sleep. He looked to be in a restless mood.

"Hey, are you sure he's gonna be ok?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! He's probably just feeling a little sick because he ate all that Ether Nano."

"Is it bad for him?"

"With a name like that, it's no surprise," Rai added.

"Aye, one time he ate a bunch of Laxus's lightning," Happy continued. "And the same thing happened."

"So, eating anything other than fire makes him sick?" Lucy asked.

"This guy…eats fire?" Rai pointed out. The others nodded to him. Rai thought for a moment, and then started to understand the name calling. "Guess that's why Ice boy called him Lizard breath yesterday."

"Wait, so why would he eat Laxus's lightning?" Lucy asked.

"Well, he didn't want to eat it," Jolt sat next to Happy, "They fought and Natsu got his butt whooped pretty bad." Rai imagined the scenery of Natsu being electrocuted by the man he saw at the park. Natsu had his eyes large and white while Laxus stood dignified as his razor teeth laughed at his pain.

"Wow, I had no idea he was that powerful," Lucy spoke nervously.

"Aye, he's super-duper strong," Happy continued to rant on. "Who knows, maybe Mystogan may be able to beat him now. Actually Mira helped out back in the day. She even had the nickname; The She-devil!"

"But she's so sweet!" Lucy shuddered from the thought.

"We should have a big tournament to decide who's the strongest. It might be fun to find out where you stand, huh?" Happy suggested.

"I'm fine not knowing, and besides I don't like the idea of ranking my friends."

"I wonder how Gray and Elfman would do…," Happy continued on with his ideas and thoughts. Lucy whispered into Rai's ear. He gave her the thumbs up. "Gajeel and Juvia are pretty awesome too." Rai slowly grabbed Happy by the green pack on his back and pulled him off the bed.

"Yeah, sounds like everyone at Fairy Tail is pretty strong," Rai concluded. "I think it's past your bed time, so go get some sleep, okay?" He sat Happy on the window sill over by Lucy's bed.

"Okay," Happy complied. Rai suddenly noticed a sliver of paper sticking out of Happy's backpack.

"Hey, what's in the mini pack?" Rai asked.

"Oh!" Happy recalled. "I forgot I was supposed to show this to Lucy!" Happy turned to her. "You need money for rent, right?" Rai unfolded the paper and looked over the information. Lucy and Jolt nudged over to see what was written. On the top in bold words it read: MAGNOLIA HARVEST. "Fairy Tail is gonna be part of the Harvest Festival!" In a cartoon appearance, Lucy popped out of a small green circle, followed by Jolt, then Rai.

"How does that help me?" Lucy asked.

"Pika Pika!"

"Hey, look down at the bottom," Rai assured. When Lucy read the last of the page, there was a special event that emphasized the…

"Miss FairyTail Contest?" Lucy wondered.

"Aye!" Happy looked impressed. "And as you can see, the winner gets 500,000 Jewels!"

"Oh my Gosh!" Lucy took the paper from Rai and read the fine print. "If I can just win that prize money, I can cover rent for the next seven months!"

"You might even have a little extra left over," Rai considered.

"Not to mention Mira and the others are entering the contest too, you might still have a shot at it," Happy jumped across the group. A spotlight shined on top of Lucy. She moaned at the possible threats ahead.

"If Mira's competing, I don't stand a chance," she groveled. "She's a bikini model for Sorcerer Weekly."

_Hey, where did the lights go? _Rai thought.

"But wait!" Lucy grinned slyly, "I'm younger than she is which makes me the exciting new model! I can do it! YEAH, BRING IT ON!" Lucy declared her goal as the shining flare of determination showered behind her. "THAT PRIZE MONEY IS AS GOOD AS MINE!" After her declaration, the reality returned as she stood over Natsu's sick body while everyone else just sat there staring at her.

"You're against ranking your friends unless there's money involved. Is that it?" Happy asked.

"I wonder if this pageant will all go straight to her head," Rai thought out loud.

"Oh boys, would you like some delicious food?" Lucy gave off a generous smile as she held one hand with a large pink fish; the other had a massive T-bone steak.

"I see," Happy smiled seriously, "Your guilty conscious is getting to you, huh?"

"For shame, Ms. Heartfilia, for shame," Rai added. Lucy's expression changed to an unsatisfying smirk.

* * *

In a small, quiet town, everyone was closing down their shops and turning in for the night. Houses were scattered over nearby hills. The town shifted landscapes as it expanded forward with green fields and bushels of trees. The homes and buildings would rise over hilltops until the dirt road vanished into the nearby forest.

_**This is the town of Shirasumi. In its northern corner lies its dark guild known as Ghoul Spirit. **_

A tall, dark castle stood over a large graveyard. Dead trees and crumbled tombstones littered the front. The dark clouds shrouded the night sky, giving the structure a terrifying appearance. The front gate was designed as an arch with iron bars ready to close off any passengers. Like any dark castle, two large towers stood to the side of the taller center tower with a large pole sticking out of the top.

**Punch!**

A man was sent flying back to his guild members. He skidded on the floor of the guild until he came to a complete stop. The rest of the guild looked in worry as they stared against their opponents.

"You laughed at us, didn't you?" a voice called out near the entrance. "Big mistake." Three people stood within the shadows. The group of thugs only encouraged the three trespassers to come at them.

"If you're looking for a fight, you got one!" one man called out. The first two men charged in. One had on a grey sweater and a sluggish-like haircut as he swung around a large samurai sword. The other lacked hair and wore a green shirt; using only his fists as weapons.

"To think that a pack of rats would have the audacity to mock members of a proper guild," a female voice casted. The woman was slender as she wore a green skirt with the upper being worn as an elegant dress. She had on green gloves that covered over her forearm and up toward her bicep as a thick layer of cloth ended it. She wore rectangular glasses and had her orange hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower binding the end. On the lower half of her body, she had on blue stockings and white heeled shoes. On her back she had on what looked like light-magenta wings that hanged loose. In her hand, she held a frilly, maroon fan over her face like any high class person would. "What is this world coming to?" As she pulled down her glasses, her eyes lit up with yellow energy. The two men froze in their tracks as the power surrounded them in a rainbow aura. In a matter of seconds, they were turned to grey sculptures.

"What happened?" A man cried out.

"They turned to stone!" Some of the men only became even angrier. "You'll pay for that!" The rest of the entire guild rushed in at the three.

"Come on babies…let's party!" the man on the far right cried. His body was wrapped in a black jumpsuit with white line patterns running down his body. His wrists had green guards and his eyes were covered by a mask worn by knights. On his shoulders were images of skulls. Around his waist were four square clothes; each bore a large blue X. He had on large blue parachute pants and wore sharp white and blue boots. Five small yellow tikkis with brown wings were summoned into the air. Each one had a different face for a different emotion: happy, anger, and so on. From their mouths, they fired a green beam of energy toward the enemy. Everyone scrambled to escape the rapid lasers. The man chuckled at the sight of his opponents fleeing in terror.

"I think that's enough, Bickslow," the middle man ordered.

"What?" Bickslow asked his team member. "You mean we're done already?" His partner had on a red double-breasted coat with four buttons that reached down to his knees. It had large-whiter collared cuffs with dark lines around his wrists. On his waist he had two buckled belts where his long sword was attached. He had a pair of loose pants tucked inside his boots making him look like a nobleman of some sorts. As physical appearance goes, he had light green hair that ran down his back as two bags went over his front shoulders. At the top of his head, two strands of hair stuck out like little antennas. Under his left eye he had a mole that was very distinguishable.

"Let's not waist our time with these weaklings," he announced, "I don't even know why they formed a guild."

"But we can't leave just yet," Bickslow suggested, "My little babies are looking to have more fun." The little tikkis swarmed around their master and cheered in unison.

"More fun! More fun!"

"Be patient, I assure you," the man replied, "they will see plenty of action soon enough." As he stroked his hair to the side, he revealed a green Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand.

"So, we're going through with Laxus's plan?" the woman asked, "I suppose it's about time." As she lowered her fan, she revealed a red-chained necklace around her neck. Over the right of her bosom, she had a lighter-green Fairy Tail symbol as well.

"You better not be jerking my chain," Bickslow smiled, "cuz I've been waiting for this…my babies too, hehe," His tongue dangled out of his mouth and revealed a black Fairy Tail symbol on his taste buds.

"Who the heck are these guys?" A large afro man yelled out. The guild members started to regain consciousness from their wounds. "There's only three of them. How could they take out our whole guild like that?"

"Hold on!" another man shouted out, "That's the Thunder Legion! Some of Fairy Tail's best! And Laxus's personal guards!"

Meanwhile, Laxus's sat over a large cliff as he looked down over the town of Magnolia. He chuckled over his amazing scheme that was about to unfold. "The Thunder Legion will be back soon," Laxus's stated. "Looks like my time has finally come. Your little fairies are gonna be eating each other alive. Hear that, old man? Your era is about to come to an end!"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Everyone in town was now preparing for the Magnolia Harvest Festival. Posters were being hung, balloons were inflating, and decorations continued to cover the entire town. Passing all these people were two members of Fairy Tail that had just finished their shopping for the festivities. "The whole town is getting into the Harvest Festival spirit," Makarov noticed.

"And everyone at the guild is getting ready for the Fantasia Parade!" Mirajane included.

"Of course!" Makarov had his head up high, "People come from over the country to see our parade. We can't let our fans down, can't we?" Instead of his guild attire, he had on his mature clothing that came with a white, long sleeve shirt, a brown vest, black pants, and brown shoes.

"It would be nice if Laxus would join us for once."

"The less I hear about that bum, the better," Makarov's tone changed to a disappointed one.

"I heard from Levy that he's back in town. Even if he says no, it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"He came back?" Makarov was surprised by the news. He stopped in his tracks to think.

"Something wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"Of all times…why did he have to show up now?"

* * *

**Years Earlier…**

"_Hey Gramps! Gramps!" Young Laxus called out to Makarov. He had a smile on his face as well as blue shorts and a red shirt with a yellow thunderbolt imprinted. "Wait up!"_

"_Oh!" Makarov turned to talk to his grandson who was the same height as him. He had on a white cape that covered his formal wear. "Hi Laxus."_

"_You're not gonna join the Fantasia Parade with everyone else?"_

"_Now why would I do that when I promised to watch it with you this year?" Makarov smiled. _

"_Alright!" Laxus cried with joy as he charged on ahead toward the crowd cheering. "You're going to let me join the Fairy Tail Guild someday, aren't you Gramps?"_

"_Sure! When you're a little older." Laxus ran up to the spectators enjoying the festivities. He tried his best to see past the crowd, but came up short. "Aw man, I can't see!"_

"_Well, that is a problem," Makarov pointed out. Laxus frowned for missing the big event. He was caught off guard when Makarov placed him on his shoulders as his body expanded to a large round shape that overlooked the people. "There now you can see, right? The wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool, huh?"_

"_Oh yeah!" Laxus cheered, "They're the coolest wizards in the world! You're the best guild master ever, Gramps!"_

* * *

**Present…**

"When I grow up, I'm gonna join Fairy Tail and be great, too!" a boy passed by a pondering Makarov.

"Oh are you, now?" The elder approved, "That's great!"

* * *

_**And so, on the day of the Harvest Festival…**_

The Cathedral Bells echoed through the town of Magnolia. The celebration had begun and people around started to play games and enjoy the celebration. However…

"Food…" Natsu grumbled as he tried to walk a straight line.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Must eat…must eat everything in sight."

"Chow Time! Yeah!" While those two decided to go after all the meals, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Rai and Jolt simply watched from afar.

"Natsu still hasn't recovered, huh?" Lucy asked. She had on the same outfit from yesterday, but had over a pink sweater to keep her warm. Gray had on an orange V-neck with a black jacket, blue pants, and brown shoes. Juvia and Rai were dressed in their normal and comfortable attire.

"He does seem rather ill, doesn't he?" Juvia noticed.

"He'll be fine once he eats, trust me," Gray explained.

"You do have to give him points for determination," said Rai.

"You haven't changed a bit, Gray," a voice called out from behind. A tall man with an orange and red sweatshirt with white pants, shoes, and black shin guards waved hello. He carried with him a bag over his shoulder. His hair was combed over so it hanged over to the right of his head.

"Hey Warren, it's been a while!" Gray noted. Jolt noticed a nearby concession stand filled with delicious candied apples.

"Didn't think I'd make it in time for the festival, but here I am!" Warren greeted. Gray decided to introduce him.

"This guy takes on so many jobs we hardly ever see him," said Gray.

"Wow," Lucy was impressed.

"Hello, I'm a new recruit," she spoke, "My name's Juvia."

"Oh, so you're the one I've been hearing about," Warren confirmed. "It's nice to meet ya."

"I'm…"

"Raimundo Ortega," Warren intervened, "You're the Celestial Reaper that showed up with your mouse friend, right?"

"Yeah," Rai was stunned, "but how did you know?"

"Meet Warren Rocko," Gray informed, "He's a master of Telepathy Magic."

"No way!" Rai was anxious, "Alright, what am I thinking." Warren stood for a moment, and then came up with an answer.

"You're wondering if there are any tacos being sold."

"…I'm convinced." Juvia looked around the festival.

"This festival is quite a sight," she said.

"No kidding," Lucy agreed, "What a crowd!"

"It's a pretty big deal," said Warren, "People come from all around to see the Fantasia Parade."

"I can't wait to see it myself!" Lucy cried with excitement.

"You're in the parade, remember?" Gray pointed out. He turned over to Rai. "You are going to be in it too, aren't you?"

"Me? I thought it was only for Fairy Tail members?" Rai assumed.

"I'm sure the master will let you in if you ask," Warren added.

"That's right," Juvia included, "Master Makarov wished to speak with you at the guild. It seemed to be important."

"Really?" Rai had a hunch something was up. Makarov had already known about Celestial Reapers when he came into this world; it could be involving his duty. "In that case, I'll meet you guys at Fairy Tail." Rai started off for the guild. When Jolt came back to the group, it had four candied apples in its hands. Lucy started to stare off into space.

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be doing?" Lucy asked. The idea had struck her. "I forgot all about the Miss FairyTail Contest!" She charged off at top speed after Rai. "MY RENT MONEY!" A bright blue aura started to release off of Juvia.

"A contest," she declared, "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo."

"So I guess you'll be entering too," Gray deduced.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu licked the apples.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"The long wait is finally over ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the one and only Miss FairyTail Contest! Where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty! I'm Max Alors, Sand Wizard extraordinar and I'll be your host for this exciting event!" The crowd cheered with excitement, ready for the contest to begin. Gray, Happy, Natsu, Jolt, and Elfman sat near a table to watch within the crowd.

"I expected to see Elfman here," Gray looked to Natsu, "but why you?"

"Cuz he's a man!" Elfman announced. Rai quickly made his way past the people over to the group. He took a seat near Gray to enjoy the competition.

"Yes, just made it!" Rai cheered.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Gray asked.

"Uh…nowhere," Rai answered, "The guild master just wanted to ask me a few questions. So, the contest didn't start yet?"

"Almost. Do you like this kind of stuff?"

"I may be a person with pride, but I can't be a man if I don't enjoy the one thing that makes us happy!" Rai declared with honor.

"Now that's how a man should be!" Elfman agreed. "Just like you're mouse friend." Jolt looked to Elfman who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Pika?" Max was now ready to begin the show.

"Now let's meet entry #1: The Exotic Beauty who will drink you under the table every day of the week! Cana Alberona!" In Cana's performance, she had on brown, leather pants tucked inside her boots, a blue bikini top exposing her bountiful cleavage. She carried with her a blue, furry purse that had a long sash wrapped around her shoulder. Around her hips, she had a pink loose belt while she wore dark blue braces around her upper arm. Her long, brown hair relaxed around her neck as her pose showed she can take a shot of tequila anytime. On her waist, she had the black insignia of Fairy Tail. The crowd continued cheering as Cana acquired their full attention. "Now bust out your magic and show us your stuff!" Showing her skill, she raised a fan of cards in front of herself. The cards began to fly rapidly around as they escaped her hand. "She's centered her spinning! What could she be doing behind all those cards?" As more cards appeared, Cana had become shrouded in a bright light. Once the light vanished, Cana had now changed into a two piece orange and green striped bikini while wearing laced heeled shoes. "She changed into a swimsuit!" Her pose had her prey being drawn in.

"The prize money can cover my tab, Mmhmm" Cana announced. From behind the stage curtain, Lucy was looking in worry about the competition.

"A swimsuit?" Lucy cried, "No fair!"

"That's a clever idea," Erza popped her head out from underneath Lucy. "Maybe I should do the same."

"You're in this too?"

"Hmm…whenever I hear the word contest I get all worked up." Tears started to rain down from Lucy.

"Bye-bye rent money," she whined, "it's over for me."

"On to entry #2: She may be new to the guild, but her magic is S-class! A radiant beauty in rain or shine! Juvia Lockser!" Juvia was presented in her original outfit; however, her body began to precipitate into water as she began to change her form.

_Please, _Juvia wished, _let these feelings reach you my beloved prince! _As the wave of water came crashing down, Juvia now wore a matching bikini top and bottom that were blue with white polka dots. On the left of her thigh she had a light blue symbol of Fairy Tail.

"A fabulous swimsuit for a fabulous day at the beach!" Max proclaimed. Juvia's eyes sparkled with romance.

"Look at me Gray! Do you like what you see?!" Juvia cried.

_I have a strange feeling that girl has a thing for the guy in his underwear, _Rai thought.

"Another swimsuit?" Lucy raised her small fist with rage, "Come on! Give me a break!" Erza only nodded her head.

"Up next is entry #3: Fairy Tail's famous centerfold! Her beauty has stolen the hearts of men and women all over the land! Mirajane!" In her performance, she had on a long red elegant dress complete with red heeled shoes and pink bows and frills around the waist and her shoulders. She had on a blue pendant and relaxed her white, long hair with a small ponytail sticking out at the top of her head. She simply smiled at everyone and waved. "Now go ahead and show us your stuff!"

"My specialty is transformation magic," Mirajane explained, "so I'll show you a new side of me." Everyone was pumped up to see her transformation. In a poof, her face turned into Happy. "This is my happy face! Aye!" Everyone's dreams were crushed. "This my Gajeel face. Pretty cool, huh?" Gajeel, himself, was freaking out by his double ganger. Happy and Jolt were rolling on the table with laughter as Elfman simply had his jaw dropped. Natsu continued to chew on bread.

"I'm glad at least someone is enjoying this," Gray pointed out.

"She's a man?" Elfman uttered.

"Someone should tell Spiderman that, Haha!" Rai busted out laughing.

"Oh well, less competition for me," Lucy held in her giggles. Erza nodded in response.

"Entry #4: The Fairy Queen who needs no introduction!"

"That's my cue!"

"Erza Scarlet!" With a quick front flip, Erza landed onto the stage with diligence. She stood proud in her armored chest plate and armored gauntlets along with her shoulder guards. She had her long blue skirt, long black knee socks, and brown shoes. On her armor was a yellow cross that overlapped the red symbol of Fairy Tail. The crowd cheered from her entry.

"Wow, she's really popular," Lucy noticed. {Excited roar}

"Let me show you a requip that you don't get to see every day," Erza announced.

_Requip? _Rai thought, _Is that what it's called? _In a gale of pink dust, a huge wind enveloped Erza as she put her full strength into summoning her…outfit? She had on black boots and knee socks with a white ring around the thighs. Erza now had a black, frill skirt with a white blouse. An over layer long sleeve allowed her chest out while two small straps buckled around her arm. Her hair was now tied back by a big, black bow. As themes go, she looked to be a maid ready to serve her master.

"Gothic Lolita!?" Lucy cried.

"Looks like I win," Erza announced in satisfaction.

"Never thought I'd see her dress like that," Macao blushed in response.

"Oui!" Reedus agreed.

"And here is entry #5: Petite and cute! This fairy is smart as she is charming! Let's hear it for Levy McGarden!"

"Levy!" Droy and Jet cheered for their idol. Rai smiled and waved to her. Levy winked back over to him.

"Now let me show you my solid script!" she announced. With a green ring appearing, words appeared into thin-air. They were put in font as to what the word said: SNOW, FLOWERS, BUTTERFLY, METAL.

"Levy!" they cheered.

"And now we have entry #6: The Sniper with her sights on your heart! The one and only Bisca Mulan!" She had on a purple bikini top along with a purple bikini bottom. Bisca had light green hair that waved down her back and was clean cut with no split ends. In her hand, she had four gold round coins fitting into each space between her fingers. On each coin was the shape of a heart. With a flick of her wrist, she grabbed them in her palm and tossed them into the air.

"Aha! Requip time!" she called out. "The gunner!" In a green summoning ring, a sniper rifle materialized into her hand. This girl knew her way around a shooter because once she aimed down the scope, she blasted dead center right through each coin at once. As the coins fell from above, Bisca grabbed them in her hand and showed them again in between her fingers with holes.

"That's hot!" Alzack praised with hearts in his eyes.

"How am I gonna top that!" Lucy hesitated.

"Let's move on to entry #7: Fairy Tail's rising star…"

"Here we go."

"She shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way! Lucy Heart-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as she interrupted Max. "Pleases don't say my last name out loud!" People in the crowd were beginning to wonder who Lucy was.

"Hey, who's that?"

"She's cute!" Lucy nonchalantly waved back to the people.

_There's no way they'll give me the prize money if they find out who my dad is, _Lucy realized.

"Now show us what you got!" Max pronounced. Lucy brought out two pink pom-poms from behind her back.

"Me and my Celestial Spirits are gonna do a cheer for you guys!" Lucy announced. Everyone cheered for joy at the promised routine.

"Entering #8," a female voice spoke.

"Hey, hold on!" Lucy yelled furiously, "I haven't even started my cheer yet!"

"I am the very definition of Fairy," the woman spoke from behind. Lucy turned to see a woman in a green skirt dress with a maroon fan. "Not to mention the definition of beauty. I'm the only woman hear that embodies everything men desire. Therefore, the winner is…me! The Lovely Evergreen! Now, this idiotic contest can end!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Whoa!" Gray froze, "She's back?"

"Then that means Laxus must be nearby," Elfman stated. Makarov stood with fear in his eyes. Rai ran over to the stage.

"Can't you go mess up a different contest?" Lucy was now frustrated. "Give me a break here; I really need this prize money!" Rai jumped onto the stage.

"Hey, I was watching a good show!" Rai declared, "You mind leaving so we can finish?"

"Lucy, Rai, don't look her in the eye!" Lucy and Rai turned over to Gray, then back over to Evergreen.

"I'm sorry," she lifted her glasses," who are you two?" Rai quickly turned his head. He shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"Dude, what's with this chick?" Rai asked. He could only hear the gasping coming from the audience. "Lucy, do you know-," Rai turned to Lucy. He opened his eyes, but saw Lucy encased in grey stone. "The hell!?"

"Is that her trick?"

"What happened to her?" Max quickly shouted over the intercom.

"This is bad," he yelled to the people, "Everyone, get out. NOW!" Everyone scrambled to leave the guild hall. Makarov made his way toward the front.

"What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?" He demanded, "You'll ruin the festival for everyone!" She only chuckled at his plea.

"On the contrary," the curtain opened behind her, "I believe things are going to get interesting." All lined up were the female participants of the Miss FairyTail Contest.

"No…Mira!" Elfman cried.

"She got Erza too!" Happy added.

"Don't be a fool!" Makarov ordered, "Return them to normal this instant!"

"I got her!" Rai raised out his scythe. Evergreen smiled.

"Such a lowly barbarian." Lightning blasted from the ceiling and sent Rai on his back straight to the floor. He fell with a back pounding **THUD! **

"Pika!" Jolt rushed over to Rai.

"Well, it looks like all your fans decided to head home," Laxus grinned. Rai picked himself up.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Rai stood.

"Pity, cuz now the party's about to start!"

"I should have known," Makarov concluded. Gray looked to his left and saw the nobleman.

"Freed?" Gray the switched over to his right to a man sitting on the balcony with his tongue out. "Bickslow too?"

"The Thunder Legion," Macao muttered under his breath.

"What the heck are you trying to pull?" Wakaba asked.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Laxus offered.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense," Makarov was no longer playing games, "Turn them back or else!"

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." Lightning struck down over Lucy's statue.

"NO! STOP!" Makarov cried.

"CHU!" Jolt's Thunderbolt counteracted Laxus's lightning and caused an explosion over her head.

"Apparently, you didn't hear the old man the first time," said Rai. Jolt glared at Laxus while he began to walk over to Lucy. "Get away from her!"

"Apparently, you didn't hear me cuz I'm taking them hostage," Laxus smiled. He wrapped his arm over her soldier. Rai gripped his scythe harder. Static continued to escape Jolt's cheeks.

"Raimundo!" Makarov shouted. Rai turned to him. He shook his head to try and warn Rai not provoke Laxus. He looked around the guild to see they too were concerned for their safety. Rai sighed and dropped his scythe to the floor.

"That's it," Laxus was pleased, "You break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one-by-one. Or I can smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused, Laxus," Makarov shouted, "Stop fooling around."

"Oh, I'm serious old man." Freedman jumped over to the stage by Laxus.

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild," Freedman announced. "Now it's time to find out." Bickslow joined the group.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" he cried out. The tikkis agreed in unison.

"Fun! Fun!"

"There's only one rule: Whoever is left standing in the end is the winner! IT'S A FAIRY TAIL BATTLE ROYALE!" A burning fist pounded into a nearby table.

"Nice and simple," Natsu approved, "That's just how I like it! I'm fired up now."

"Glad you can see it my way," Laxus agreed. "If nothing else, you got the right attitude."

"Natsu!" Makarov didn't approve.

"This is a festival, right?" Natsu asked, "Let's party!" He began to walk towards the front of the stage.

"Have you already forgotten how badly he beaten you the last time you two went at it?" Warren asked.

"I was just a kid back then."

"What do you mean? That was last year!"

"Yeah, but since then I've become a man!" Natsu jumped over to Laxus.

"On the other hand," Laxus spoke, "That attitude is gonna get you into a world of hurt. Why don't you sit back down?" Lightning rained form above as it electrocuted Natsu into a smiling unconsciousness.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"I told you," Warren pointed out.

"He's no man," Elfman added.

"Poor guy and he was finally feeling better too," Happy floated.

"Naturally," Evergreen advised, "If you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to defeat us first."

"But those odds aren't bad," Bickslow added, "There are four of us and like a hundred of you guys, Hahahaha." The tikkis chanted.

"Lots of you! Lots of you!"

"You have three hours and not a second more," Evergreen notified. "After that, these pretty statues will be reduced to dust."

"You gotta be shitting me," Rai whispered.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield," Laxus decreed, "The fight will begin when and if you can find us."

"Laxus," Makarov gritted his teeth, "How could you?" He began to grow almost fifty feet tall. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

"NOW, NOW, SIMMER DOWN, OLD MAN!" Laxus proposed, "IT'S ALL PART OF THE FESTIVAL, RIGHT!?" A bright light blinded every person within the guild. "IT'LL BE FUN!" Everyone shielded their eyes. "LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL…BEGIN!" Once the light vanished, Laxus and his crew had disappeared from the guild.

"So it's a high steak hide-n-go seek, huh?" Macao assumed.

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted. "We gotta man up and save our girls!" Almost every man in Fairy Tail charged out of the building. Alzack looked up to the statue of Bisca.

"Bisca, hold on," he promised, "I'll do everything I can to save you." He ran out the front door. Makarov stood with frustration. He started to run for the exit to join the others.

"You…insolent brat!" he yelled. "Just wait! I'll stop you with my own two hands!"

"Wait, hold on pops!" Rai chased after him. As soon as they took a step out the door, Makarov and Rai went into a full body plant in mid-air. Gray and Jolt stopped in their tracks to turn around.

"What's wrong?" Gray shouted.

"Pikachu?" Makarov pushed against an invisible wall that blocked their path. Rai continued to try and ram his way through.

"We can't get out!" said Rai.

"Don't be crazy, there's nothing here!" Gray tried to pull Makarov, but there was a strong force that kept him from leaving. Jolt pulled on Rai's foot, but it wouldn't go past the entryway. "Man, what's the deal?" As Gray looked up, he noticed some purple scriptures that floated in the air. He dropped Makarov as he continued to stare. "Hey, what's that floating above us?" Rai looked to see it as well.

"I can't read that," Rai seemed confused, "It looks like something out of a computer."

"It must be one of Freed's Enchantments," Makarov analyzed.

"Is that some kind of magic?" Rai asked.

"It's a barrier formed by magic ruins," Makarov explained. "Anyone who steps inside is bound by its rules and the only way to escape is to follow them."

"Any idea what it says?" Gray asked. Makarov deciphered the enchantment.

[Stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty years shall not pass]

"Whoever writes the rules wins the fight, huh?"

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write and as such they would be useless on a one-on-one battle. Still, as you can see, they're quite effective if set up as traps."

"You guys are really stuck," Gray summed up, "you can't break through."

"By the looks of it," Rai looked at the words, "we're not going anyway."

"Well, I guess that settles it. Looks like we're going to have to go in this fight without you, gramps."

"I'm sorry," Makarov apologized. Gray was now given the main objective of taking out Laxus.

"I won't show mercy," Gray declared, "even if Laxus is your grandson. He's gonna pay for this." Gray took off into town.

"Jolt," Rai asked. They looked to one another, and then nodded their heads. Jolt took off after Gray.

_I don't know if Gray or anyone else in the guild is strong enough beat him, _Makarov thought. _Erza, perhaps, but not in her present condition. _He looked up to Rai. _ This boy might be able to do it, but not while he's trapped in here. _Makarov changed his attention to Reedus who hid behind one of the beams in the guild. "…I see you," Makarov pointed out. Reedus slunk deeper behind the pillar. "What's wrong Reedus?"

"Well...uh…I'm afraid Laxus is gonna hurt me," Reedus replied.

"It's alright. Why don't you visit Porlyusica in the East Forest?"

"Oui."

"She may have a potion that can cure the girls of their petrification."

"Oui!" Rai looked over to Happy and Natsu. As he walked closer, he noticed Natsu was starting to wake up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed. Rai jumped back from the sudden reaction.

"Ah Dios mios!" Rai yelled. "I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days!"

"You're awake!" Happy cheered.

"Hold on, where'd Laxus go?" Rai walked over and picked up his scythe. "Actually, where'd everyone go?"

"Man, everyone already left," Rai answered.

"What!"

"Natsu?" Makarov noticed his awakening. _If he got serious, he might be strong enough to pull it off._ Rai and Natsu made their way to the master. _I'll have to put my faith in his raw talent. _"Now listen up! The festival is underway! Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia." He pointed at the exit. "FIND HIM AND BEAT HIM!"

"ALRIIIIIIGHT!" Natsu screamed with joy. "Just you wait Lax-!" Natsu rammed face first into the invisible wall. Everyone gasped at the shock that Natsu couldn't leave as well. "Huh? What the heck?"

* * *

**Magnolia**

"You find anyone, Alzack?" Jet called out. Running right beside him was Droy.

"No, no luck here," he replied. "What about you?"

"Sorry, we got nothing," Droy answered.

"Damn it!" Alzack swore, "How dare they do that to Bisca!" He gripped his pistol tightly.

"Whoa, just try to take it easy, man."

"Take it easy? We only have three hours!" A line of purple inscriptions began to block off both paths around them. The words expanded from the floor to magical walls that surrounded the area. "What the…?"

"A trap!" Jet noticed.

"An enchantment," Droy specified.

"Are you telling me they put these things all over town?"

"It must be Freed's work." As the letterings disappeared, a small paragraph formed to apply the rules of the fight.

[The wizard who proves himself to be the strongest is allowed to leave this barrier]

"But what does that mean?" Droy asked.

"I think he's trying to make us fight each other," Jet assumed.

"That's a dirty trick, Freed!

"…Alright," said Alzack, "sorry…but I've gotta save her!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Why can't you both get through?" Makarov was still flabbergasted. Natsu and Rai continued to push their way against the wall that blocked them in. "Obviously, you're not stone statues! Don't tell me you're over eighty!"

"I don't think so," Natsu mumbled.

"I may be growing a beard, but I'm not that old!" Rai pushed with brute force. They looked up at the words written in the air. "What the hell does it say now?"

[Battle of Fairy Tail Status Report]  
[Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack]

"Is this some kind of joke?" Makarov yelled out.

"I don't understand why those guys would be fighting against each other?" Natsu questioned.

"You think they're being forced to?" Rai asked.

* * *

**Magnolia**

Alzack fired off two rounds. The smoke began to clear from the blast. At rapid speed, Jet zoomed in on his opponent and prepared to launch his signature move. "Falcon Heavenward!" He lunged in for the kick, but Alzack jumped at the last second. Droy launched his seeds in the ground so to catch him off guard.

"Knuckle Plant!" The green fists fired off from the ground to strike. Alzack leapt from each vine to avoid being hit. He readied his pistols as soon as he was high enough.

"Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!" He fired off an orange light out of his guns straight through Droy and Jet.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

[Winner: Alzack]  
[Jet and Droy: KO]

"What?" Natsu, Happy, Makarov, and Rai all stood shocked at the sudden results.

* * *

**Magnolia**

Alzack looked over the bodies of his fallen comrades. He started to walk away. "Please…forgive me."

Laxus walked with stride down a long aisle in a building filled with columns and glass windows on the walls. "Let's see how long who can endure this game of fairy eat fairy, you old geezer."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Damn it! We gotta stop this now!" Rai yelled out. Natsu grinded his teeth as his burning fury took control.

"LAXUUUUUUUSS!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Natsu: The Thunder Legion is finally ready to fight!**

**You mean Ms. Green fairy, Iron mouth, and Fancy pants? They may be weirdoes, but they look pretty strong.**

**Natsu: Just thinking about it is getting me all fired up!**

**Happy: Don't forget, you can't do anything because you're still stuck inside that barrier.**

**Sorry man, looks like you're out of the action for a while**

**Next Time: Defeat Your Friends to Save your Friends**

**Happy: I think Gajeel might be stuck inside the barrier too. Why don't you guys get to know him better? **

**I think I'd rather just end it off here. All rights reserved to the original creators and material belonging to their respective owners.**

**Natsu: Right! Be sure to comment and leave a review!**

**Happy: See you guys later!**


	10. Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends

**Ch. 10 Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends**

"I heard there was some trouble in Fairy Tail," A young man told an older man as they sat and drank their coffee outside a café. He had on a red sweater while the other wore a blue and white striped apron over a white shirt. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue," the older sir replied with his bushy moustache. "I did hear someone say that the members weren't getting along too well."

"Well," an older woman complained as she held her small child close, "It seems things have gotten worse. Have I just seen a couple of those boys fighting each other out in the street?"

"You don't think they're gonna have to cancel the Fantasia Parade, do you?" Mr. Mustache asked.

"Who knows," the woman replied.

"What a shame," Red look disappointed.

**KABOOM!**

The people shrieked from the unexpected entry. An explosion caused the chairs and tables of the café to scatter with dust clouds forming everywhere. From the dust, a man in a blue and white jumpsuit appeared. He looked to have long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. He leapt from the ground and launched to a nearby rooftop.

"Look, there's one of them now!" Red pointed to the guy on the roof.

"You punks better quit tearing up our town!" Mr. Mustache shouted out. The man groveled at the mess now made.

"Townspeople?" he questioned. "I don't understand. Why doesn't the enchantment affect them? Maybe Freed made it so it would only apply to wizards in the guild."

"Jeester!" A voice called out. Vijeeter looked to his left and saw one of his comrades on the same roof as he was. Standing across from him was a tall, dark skin character with a chained-skull necklace around his neck, a black vest with green lining around the armholes and the opening of his vest. For pants, however, he had on a brown, grassy skirt with a red string around his waist and more skulls tying around his kilt. On his arms, he had white sun logos while leaves were tied round his ankles. His black hair was tied and buffed out like a winter snowcap strapped with a brown twine around his head.

"Nab," Vijeeter noticed.

"Stand still so I can finish you off!" Nab charged in at Vijeeter. "I hate to do this to you pal, but rules are rules and I can't fight Laxus until I beat you!" His arm became incased in a red flame as he readied his swing.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt my friends," Vijeeter concentrated on his counter strategy, "Pity, but you leave me no choice!" He charged straight at Nab. As Nab lunged in, Vijeeter spun over his head. They both ended up missing each other. As Red watched from the ground, another explosion came blasting out from behind him. Max and Warren were both fighting it out in the street.

"Give it up!" Warren yelled out, "You know I can see through your plans, Max! If you think you can surprise me with your sand magic, you're wrong!"

"You're favorite's telepathy, huh?" Max replied, "Just because you can read my attacks doesn't mean you're fast enough to dodge, wise guy!" The sand encircled Warren in a windy storm. As he shielded his eyes, Max charged right in. "Better not blink!"

"Saw that coming a mile away!" Warren leaned to his left and came back round Max. The bursts and explosions continued in the city. The people didn't know whether to be frightened or excited.

"Hey is this part of the festival?"

"With them, you never know."

"I hope they clean up after themselves."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"I'm gonna save Mira!" Wakaba shouted from the roof as he looked down at Macao. "That means I gotta fight you!"

"I take it your wife doesn't know about your little crush, huh?" Macao fired back.

"You're just jealous cuz you're wife left ya."

"…You just crossed the line, bud."

* * *

**Elsewhere…again…**

"Laki!" a young girl shouted out. This girl had an orange and green ninja outfit with a red scarf around her neck. Her hair was a long brown ponytail while her shoes were brown and up to her shins. With each hand, she held a pair of long blue and white knuckle guards for combat. "Are you trying to one-up us with your new look?"

"Hoping more people would notice you?" Another girl had on a green blouse with a long, white sleeve shirt underneath. She had long brown hair and a light blue skirt. As her weapon, she had a long blue pole with blue, crystal-like bulges at the end.

"I think it makes you more like trash!" The third girl wore short, brown shorts with a blue shirt and a black cape. She wore two bushy pigtails with her golden hair and had on black boots. She carried a large old fashion sickle.

"You didn't think you were going to enter the pageant, were you?" The last girl had black hair with a single, long ponytail. She had on brown training gloves, a red, long warrior dress, and bandages wrapped around her upper arm. Her weapons of choice were three long claws that pointed out of the back of each hand. These four girls surrounded a girl in the middle of their ambush. She had on blue bright boots to match her white and blue long sleeve jacket. Around her neck was a red ascot with a red bow on the back of her short, light purple hair. For the final touch, she had thin, round eyeglasses.

"Who knew I could cause such a fuss over a little hair job," Laki smiled. "I feel like a superstar!" Laki was filled with bubbly joy as she took in the jealousy from the others.

"Oh shut up! We're gonna teach you a lesson!" the girls disagreed.

* * *

**Elsewhere…again…again…**

"Mud Shot!" Two men were blasted to the side of the wall with super adhesive mud. Alzack had made a clean shot down the alley at the members who tried to ambush him. He cocked his gun to ready himself for the next match. So far, every member of the guild was either fighting off opponents or being swept off the ground and being attacked.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

[Max vs. Warren]  
[Winner: Warren]

[Vijeeter vs. Nab]  
[Winner: Nab]

[Laki defeats four others]

[Macao vs. Wakaba]  
[Battle in Progress]

Happy read down the line of participants on the floating words of the entryway. Makarov's anger only escalated from the fights that continued to display.

"Foolish children!" he shouted. "What do they think they're doing?"

"They really don't have any choice but to fight each other," Happy replied, "Those enchantments are hidden all over town. They're impossible to void!"

"If it's for the girls, they don't have many options," Rai added.

"It's just like Laxus said," Happily spoke worriedly, "This is the Battle of Fairy Tail." Natsu squeezed his fists tighter as he stared daggers at the scriptures.

"But why?" Natsu asked, "It doesn't make sense!" Makarov, Rai, and Happy all looked over to Natsu's torment.

"Natsu…," Happy said with comfort. Natsu bashed his face on the invisible wall.

"I WANNA FIGHT TOO!" Happy, Makarov, and Rai were frustrated by Natsu's stupidity to join in the fray.

"IS THAT ALL!?" They shouted together.

"Aw man, you suck!" Natsu yelled angrily, "Go away invisible wall!" Makarov extended his arm and karate chopped his head.

_That should knock some sense in him, _Rai thought.

"Why do you wanna fight your friends?" Makarov asked.

"Cuz there's a tournament to see who's the strongest!" Natsu fired back.

_Guess not._

"THIS IS NOT A TOURNAMENT!" Makarov pointed out. "It's nothing but a trap. Laxus is playing you like a bunch of pawns. If we can't beat the Thunder Legion in time, the girls are going to be smashed to pieces. I know that everyone is trying to keep that from happening, but they're going about it in the wrong way. If we keep fighting ourselves, then the girls are as good as finished. We can't let Laxus win."

"I don't know, Grandpa," Rai considered. "That guy has some serious issues to work out. But, I can't say for certain Laxus is playing for keeps."

"Definitely," Natsu butted in, "You know he can be a real pain sometimes, but he's still one of us. This is obviously a bluff."

"You think so?" Makarov asked. Natsu jumped back onto the invisible.

"THERE'S A FESTIVAL GOING ON OUT THERE! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN THIS DUMP!" he shouted. Happy simply flew in circles in between the barrier.

"Beats me, I can pass through just fine," Happy pointed out.

"Does this mean I'm over eighty and no one ever told me?" Natsu panicked at the possibilities of being trapped. "Cause I would have known if I was a stone statue, right?"

"And here I thought we knew each other, Natsu," Happy wondered. Natsu turned to Rai.

"AND WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE, MR. REAPER!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Rai shouted back, "I'M NOWHERE NEAR EIGHTY! I'M NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF THE GUILD, SO WHY AM I INVOLVED!?"

_You still think of Laxus is part of the guild? _Makarov thought, _even after all this, you don't believe he'd harm his fellow members?_

[Time Remaining: 2 hours 15 minutes]  
[Participants Remaining: 42]

"That can't be all that's left," said Makarov.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked, "Don't we have more people?"

"It means that more than half the guild has wiped itself out in less than an hour!" Makarov spoke in concern.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

* * *

**Magnolia**

"Purple Rain!" Macao fired off a barrage of purple fire orbs directly at Wakaba. The blasts made impact throughout his entire body. However, he completely disappeared in a batch of pink smoke. Macao looked in shock as his opponent vanished from his sight. "Oh crap!"

"That was my Smoke Fake," Wakaba answered. Behind Macao, he had already summoned five more duplicates of himself that were just laying back. "You're losing your edge, man. But, you've always been too soft for your own good. Right, buddy?"

* * *

**Outside of Magnolia**

"I'm tired, but I can't give up," Reedus hurried on as he ran up the dirt path out of Magnolia. "I gotta make it to the East Forest. The master is counting on me to get that remedy from Porlyusica! I gotta do it for the girls!" As he rushed forward, his face made impact into a barrier that that gave off red inscriptions. Regaining focus, Reedus looked cautiously for any signs of enemies sure to approach him. In his hands, he had a paintbrush along with a readied paint holster. "No, it can't be!" Reedus looked over to the view of Magnolia. "Don't tell me Freed set up an enchantment around the entire town!" From behind, he could sense the presence of someone taking form. Purple scriptures began to bond until they formed into a whole person. From the letterings came Freed.

"You're not attempting to break the rules of the game, are you?" Freed asked Reedus.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Reedus turned to Freed.

"As Laxus said, the entire town of Magnolia is your battlefield and your guild allies are now your opponents. If you are a wizard, you must fight." Freed readied himself for combat. Reedus stood in fear toward his foe. "Sorry, that's the rule."

* * *

**{So…} Happy and Lucy: Let's check on Gray! **

"This sucks!" said Gray. He and Jolt were running around town in hopes of finding Laxus or the other members to fight. "Where's the heck's the Thunder Legion hiding?"

"Pika Pika," Jolt hurried alongside Gray. Behind them, voices started to chant.

"Pika."

"Pika." Two bright lights shined and blasted off a ray of green lazers. Gray and Jolt quickly leapt away from the burst and landed inside the Fashion House: Musyan Yoka.

"Pikachu?" Jolt asked.

"Those are Bickslow's sidekicks!" Gray noticed.

"Yo!" Bickslow called out from behind. "What do you say we have some fun, huh?"

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Evergreen!" Elfman shouted out. In the streets, Elfman and Evergreen were in a standoff, ready for their fight. "A real man would never need to take hostages!" He charged in straight at her. "If you have any pride, you'd turn my sister back!"

"Well," Evergreen adjusted her glasses, "I'm not a man, you know." Elfman closed his eyes and was launched back by a green strike. His body crashed into a flower stand as the petals all flew off into the wind. "Oh, are those beautiful flowers for me? How kind of you. They suit me so well." A red-muscled arm pounded onto the pavement. People started to shriek from the beast that began to stand. "It's a shame the only cute thing about you is your name…Elfman." Standing across from Evergreen was now a much larger creature with stronger arms and a massive built-up body. His chest and face were now a goblin green while the rest of his body was covered with thick, red fur. His ears and teeth pointed as his hair grew massive down his back and expanded to a short, cut beard that connected with his sideburns. On his forehead, a plate of sharp, yellow horns pointed upwards as a horn jutted out from the back of each shoulder. His legs and feet were now like large bird talons with black claws. The only clothing attire he had was blue pants kept on by a brown belt. To keep his vision safe, a black cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"You better turn my sister back or else!" Elfman shouted in a low, monster tone.

"Do you really think you can defeat me while blind-folded?" Elfman drew back his fist and swung down on Evergreen. With reflexes, Evergreen swept away from the attack to fly right behind him. Elfman sniffed the air and turned around.

"There you are!" He punched down on the concrete and shattered the stone. Evergreen flew up into the air at the last second. Small yellow dusts radiated off of Evergreen's dress.

"How resourceful. So you can tell where I am by following my scent! Unfortunately, you're already too late." A large amount of dust surrounded Elfman as Evergreen kept her distance. "You're already covered in my fairy dust." The dust around Elfman began to glow brightly. "FAIRY BOMB ATTACK!" Explosions unleashed over his entire body. "GREMLIN!"

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!" Elfman cried in pain. After the attack, Elfman's body fell forward onto the ground. His blindfold slipped off his face. Evergreen landed in front of her opponent.

"Statues are wonderful, aren't they?" she asked, "No matter how ugly a beast may be, once he is captured and stoned, he becomes a beautiful work of art." Elfman had no strength left to move. "Now, gaze into my eyes…and submit to the eternal beauty of stone." Elfman's arm turned stone grey.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

[Elfman vs. Evergreen]  
[Winner: Evergreen]  
[Elfman: KO]

"I thought he'd had no problem beating her?" said Happy.

"Guess he wasn't man enough," Rai answered.

"Argh! Now it says Gray is fighting against Bickslow?" asked Natsu. "Why does he get to hog all the fun?"

"Jolt's with him," added Rai, "They should be fine if it's two against one."

"It also says Freed is fighting against Reedus," Happy included. "The Thunder Legion is really making their move!"

* * *

**Magnolia**

Reedus hurried on to a quick left and came across a dead end. He was trapped in a stone corner. "This is the end of the line," Freed stated.

"Hold it right there!" a female voice called out. Freed turned around to see a familiar girl taking her whip out to ready for combat. "We're gonna settle this fight maN TO MAN…UH, Man to girl!" Lucy was dressed in a simple maid outfit with a buttoned white blouse with a black vest and black cufflings around her wrist. She wore a black skirt with a white apron, white stockings, and a white headband that helped keep her hair in two pigtails.

"…I thought you had been turned to stone," Freed pondered.

"The magic wore off, so I came after you," Lucy replied. "You can't keep A GOOD MAN, UH, I Mean woman! You should know you can't keep a good woman down! THIS MAN, I Mean girl is a lot stronger than you think! Hohohoho!" Freed was not fooled as he turned to see Reedus trying to lug his big body over the stone wall, making his escape.

"Uh oh!" he cried. Freed released quick slashes of his sword and threw Reedus toward Lucy. She began to dissipate in a rainbow of colors, and then vanished.

"Thought you can trick me with one of your creations did you?" Freed walked over to Reedus. "I know that you're magic gives you the ability to bring your drawings to life." He pointed his sword down to him. "It's rather unfortunate, really. Things could have gotten interesting if I had been surprised." Reedus looked up to his comrade with all his might.

"…Freed stop," he spoke. "I'm begging you…please don't do this to your friends. You're hurting them. I know deep down you're not the kind of guy who'd do this…" Reedus passed out.

"Now only forty wizards remain," Freed notified. "Victory will soon be ours."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Oh no!" Happy cried, "They took out Reedus!"

"I knew it!" Natsu looked pleased, "He never could have beat Freed! That guy is good!"

"Short stuff, we're supposed to be cheering for our side!" Rai pointed out.

"That's right! Now we won't be able to get Porlyusica's help!" Happy whined. Natsu folded his arms.

"We don't need it. Laxus is just bluffing about turning those girls to dust," Natsu stated.

"I'm just bluffing, am I?" Laxus's voice came from behind the group. They all turned around and saw him standing close by. "Are you sure about that?"

"Where'd you come from?" Natsu asked.

"It's his thought projection!" Happy cried. Laxus walked closer to the group.

"Natsu, what are you doing hold up in this dump?" Laxus questioned nonchalantly. "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'm stuck!" Natsu replied.

"You mind telling me why I'm here with them since I'm not part of this," Rai added.

"Isn't it obvious," Laxus explained, "I knew you were a Celestial Reaper the minute you brought out that weapon," he pointed to Rai's scythe. "I didn't want you playing the hero and ruining the fun for everyone."

"…What do you want?" Makarov demanded. He stared coldly at Laxus.

"How does it feel, huh? You think of the guild members as you're children, right? Must be tough watching your kiddies tear each other apart." Laxus grinned. "It's too bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, cuz you don't have anyone else strong enough to take on the Thunder Legion. You ready to throw in the towel?"

"No, it's not over yet!" Happy raised his paw, "Don't forget that Gray and Jolt are still in the game, and he's just as strong a wizard as Natsu!"

"HE'S AS STRONG AS ME!?" Natsu disagreed. "NOW WAY, MAN!"

"Sorry, but you're in denial."

"That's right," Rai included, "We still have two tough fighters on our side."

"Gray and that rat, huh," Laxus doubted, "You're gonna put all your hopes on those two pipsqueaks?"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you," said Makarov.

* * *

**Fashion House: Musyan Yoka**

Gray dashed away from the three lazers firing at him. Jolt continued to evade the other two. They both sustained there dodge and evading technique until they met up in the center of the shop. "Line Formation, babies!" Bickslow called out. The five tikkis flew together until they formed a tall pillar. Together, they fired a giant, vertical slash straight at the two. Jolt and Gray lunged to the right as the swipe crashed into the wall. "Oh yeah, you're not too shabby! Now give me a victory formation, babies!" No reply. "Hey, what's the matter?" As the cloud of dust cleared. Three of the tikkis were completely encased in ice, while the other two were electrocuted and sizzled to a crisp. "Crap! They're frozen and fried!"

"Pika!" Jolt rushed in with a Wild Charge and bashed right into Bickslow's jaw, sending him crashing into clothing products. It jumped back and landed onto Gray's head. Gray placed his fist in his hand as mist radiated outward.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He shouted. A giant Ice mallet formed over Bickslow and came crashing down.

"X Formation, babies!" Bickslow shouted. The mallet stopped moving. There were now four mannequins and a small orange teddy bear doll blocking Bickslow. The mallet shattered from the intense pressure. Gray jumped back while Jolt moved to the ground.

"What the?" Gray asked.

"Pika?" Floating by Bickslow were his new puppets.

"I guess you never heard about my Seith Magic, huh?" Bickslow explained, "I control my babies' souls. Freeze them or fry them, I'll just move their souls into another doll. I got an immortal army on my side!"

"On his side! On his side!" The dolls spoke.

"Man, this is going to be a real pain, isn't it?" Gray asked.

"Chu," Jolt readied its static.

"Do you get it now?" Bickslow asked, "You can attack my babies all day and it won't do you a lick of good!"

"Well since it won't work on them, then I'll just freeze you, instead," Gray fired off an ice beam straight at Bickslow.

"Pika…CHU!" Jolt shot a Thunderbolt right after him. The lightning and ice formed a yellow and blue static freezer. All five puppets took the hit and exploded into shattered pieces. Bickslow ran out of the market.

"Go ahead and try if you can catch me!" He called back.

"Don't run away! Come back here!" Gray shouted.

"Pika!" Gray and Jolt chased after Bickslow through the streets of Magnolia. Bickslow only laughed as the chase carried on.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fight me like a man!" Bickslow suddenly made a sharp left turn into an ally. Gray and Jolt looked down the path with no sign of him anywhere. "Crazy Freak, where'd he run off to now?"

"Getting warmer," Gray and Jolt looked up to see Bickslow performing a split as his feet pushed against the wall. "Peekaboo!"

"Real funny. What are you trying to pull here, anyway?"

"Pika Pika!"

"I just want to fight someone on my level. A shame you both don't make the cut. My babies are getting bored. It's time to spice things up a bit!" Purple scriptures began to surround Gray and Jolt in a small enclosure.

"Another enchantment," Gray realized.

"Guess you're out of luck," Bickslow pointed out. "You're not allowed to use magic as long as you're inside that barrier."

"One of Freed's traps, huh?"

"Sucks to be you. You're stuck in there with nothing but a mouse to keep you company. But, it's a party out her, babies!" Five new mannequins flew in and blocked off the exit. All of them fired off a green lazer that expanded down a few blocks; creating a large cloud of dust in the air. Bickslow continued to laugh at the scene in front of him. "HAHAHA, I don't think I'd bother getting up again if I were you. You can't win without you're magic."

"Oh, you think so!?" Gray yelled back. Gray and Jolt leapt from opposite walls as they climbed up and jumped forward to attack Bickslow. Gray drew his fist back while Jolt covered itself in electricity. Suddenly, two mannequins appeared and readied their fire. "You want some!"

"PIKA!" Jolt shouted to Gray. He looked over to the window and saw a small girl watching them. She had a red dress with a pink ribbon over her short hair. She was in range! Gray quickly turned and took the full hit of the blast. He crashed into the side of the building.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't tell me that's all you got!" Bickslow chuckled. From the dust cloud, Jolt rammed into Bickslow with a head on Wild Charge. The burst electrocuted him as he crashed down to the ground. Jolt and Gray followed right behind him. The little girl was frightened to see them both hit the pavement.

"Come on, sweetie," the mother came to take the child, "It's time to eat lunch."

"But," the little girl was rushed off. Gray had landed unconscious from the blast, while Jolt struggled to keep its balance. After having to use up two Wild Charges, Jolt had taken twice the recoil damage from before.

"Listen, you rascal," Bickslow stood back up, "When my babies hit you like that, you're supposed to stay down!"

"Pika…cha," Jolt collapsed next to Gray. Bickslow walked over to the two. He pushed his foot against Gray, then over to Jolt. They were both knocked out.

"I'm glad I wore my helmet today," Bickslow sighed, "That static rush could have done some major damage to my handsome face, and nobody wants that." He started to walk off. "Of course, we're just lucky if Gray here decides to wear anything." He chuckled.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"One more down," Laxus counted, "Only twenty-eight contenders remain." He began to laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHA, and those chumps were gonna save ya?"

"You cheater!" Happy accused, "I know you and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!" Natsu gritted his teeth at the results. Rai stood in frustration. Makarov only lowered his head.

"You bastard!" Rai shouted. "You're just trying to pull off some crap like before."

"What did he do?" Happy asked.

"First time I met him, Laxus almost electrocuted Levy and her team before me and Jolt stepped in."

"You what!" Natsu yelled.

"That's not my problem," Laxus replied, "They knew better than to get in my way." Rai gripped his fist tight.

"During the festival, Elfman said that one of your Thunder heads was here and that you might be close by," Rai explained. "That's why I was ready to take you on and jumped on stage. But, you decided to pull this shit and threatened to kill off the girls. I swear if ever get out of this barrier, I'm gonna shove a lightning rod up your ass!" Laxus smiled.

"I like your attitude," he said, "I guess that means your participating in the battle royale."

"You better hope I don't find you," Rai swore.

"So," Laxus turned to Makarov, "Whose gonna beat the Thunder Legion now, old man?"

"Gajeel will!" Happy pronounced.

"I don't think so," Laxus spoke unimpressed, "He's made it clear that he doesn't want to play, which doesn't surprise me. That guy couldn't care less what happens to the guild."

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled in anger, "AM I INVISIBLE?"

"You might as well be if you both can't get past the barrier," Laxus pointed out.

"Enough," Makarov spoke. "…It isn't worth it…I surrender, alright?"

"Wait a sec!" Natsu cried out.

"Hold on their, grandpa," Rai included. "We can't call it quits."

"You've had your fun," Makarov stated, "Now stop this." Laxus was stunned to see the Master ready to give in.

"What's gotten into you?" Laxus asked, "I thought you were the almighty master of the Fairy Tail Guild!? You can't just give up at the drop of a hat! But, if you insist on quitting, then by all means hand over the guild to me and take an early retirement!" Makarov was shocked at his remark.

"Why do you gotta play dirty?" Natsu fired off. "Why don't you come over here and face us, huh!"

"My guess is he doesn't want to be outmatched," Rai stood ready to fight.

"I should have known," Makarov trembled in realization. "This was your goal all along, wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half till the statues crumble," Laxus clarified, "If you really want to put an end to this, then announce your retirement over the whole town through the guild's loudspeaker. I want you to tell everyone you're relinquishing Fairy Tail over to me. What means more to you; your children or your title? Choose carefully." His hologram began to disappear.

"You're asking for it!" Natsu charged straight at Laxus. As he punched the air, he flew forward and flipped into a support beam. Rai and Happy sweat dropped. "If he wants to be master, then he should have the guts to face me in person! How come he won't fight me?"

"It was never the title I valued," Makarov spoke to himself. A cartoon image of Natsu's head popped up.

"Are you just gonna give up!?" Natsu yelled.

"No, he may be strong, but he's not trustworthy," Makarov pointed out. "I'd never leave him in charge."

"Sounds like he's just being a spoiled kid who wants attention," Rai considered.

"It takes more than just magical strength to run a guild. He has neither the conviction or the heart." Makarov stared over to the statues.

"We gotta hurry and do something, or Laxus will turn the girls into dust!" Happy cried. "There must be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals!"

"Well, who else is left?" Rai asked. They both stopped and heard the sound of loud munching coming from the bar. From behind the counter, Gajeel rose up while having an iron cup in his mouth.

"Hey, it's Ironman!" Rai smiled.

"No way!" Natsu said surprisingly, "You were here this whole time?"

"And he's eating the dishes too!" Happy panicked.

"Gajeel, will you fight for the guild?" Makarov asked. Gajeel jumped over the countertop.

"Might as well," he grinned, "I got a score to settle with that guy." He started to walk out the exit. "Don't worry, I'll handle him." As he walked off…

**Wham!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone shrieked as Gajeel's face slammed into the barrier. Gajeel punched the invisible wall. In a comedic chibi form, Natsu and Gajeel got into an argument.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty too!" Natsu shouted.

"Do I look eighty to you!?" Gajeel argued back.

* * *

**{Meanwhile} Happy and Lucy: Let's see how the guild's doing!**

"Gremlin!" Evergreen shouted. She covered three guild members with her fairy dust and unleashed a wave of explosions. She stood over a stone sanctity as she looked over her accomplishment. "My, what a shame."

Nab and Laki were running away from the small tikkis that chased after them. "Stop it, Bickslow!" Nab yelled back. "We're all friends here, right?" Bickslow hung upside down from his shoes as he watched them run for their lives.

"Friends?" Bickslow chuckled, "You weaklings ain't no friends of mine. Right, babies!" The tikkis simultaneously fired a green beam at the duo. "HAHAHAHA!"

Alzack pushed himself against the small cottage to stand. His brown poncho was covered with dirt and bruises were all over his body. He caught his breath to stare down against his opponent. "Freed," he sighed.

"…Hello Alzack," he replied. Alzack was angry for the trouble that Freed had caused.

"Thanks to those enchantments of yours," Alzack specified, "I had to fight against all my friends. I told myself I had to for Bisca, but that doesn't make it okay!" He readied his pistol. The wind rustled around the two for a sign that a duel will take place. Freed reached for his sword.

"GUNS MAGIC!" Alzack shouted. "TORNADO SHOT!" As Alzack fired off both his pistols, two large whirlwinds blasted out of the barrels straight at the target. Freed pulled out his sword and lashed out two quick streaks of blue slashes. Together, they formed an X and held back the Tornado Shot.

"He sliced through my wind magic!" cried Alzack. He suddenly felt the air escaping his lungs. His breathing became fainter by the second. "What's going on? I…can't…breath! That's…not far! What kind of weird magic…is this?" Alzack fell to one knee. He then toppled to the ground. _Bisca… _ Alzack fainted. Freed turned around as he resheathed his sword into his holster. Behind Freed were the purple letterings that described the rules of the barrier.

"Those who use magic within this barrier will be robbed of oxygen," Freed explained. "Of course, if you had bothered to read the enchantment, you would have known that." The scriptures disappeared. "How do they expect to defeat me when I'm the one who writes the rules?" Freed walked off. Throughout the town of Magnolia, members of Fairy Tail were scattered either unconscious or trying to regain their lost strength. "Now only three remain in The Battle of Fairy Tail; such a pitiful display."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Only three left in the guild?!" Makarov shouted.

"ARE YOU TWO SURE YOU'RE NOT FAKING BEING STUCK IN HERE!? YOU GUYS TRYING TO COPY ME!?" Natsu demanded an answer.

"In your dreams!" Gajeel fired back.

"If we wanted to get out of here, we would have done that a long time ago," Rai declared.

"I'M HUNGRY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU JERK!" Natsu flailed about in anger toward Gajeel.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME!?" Gajeel demanded.

As the three continued to argue, Makarov started to ponder the situation at hand. "No way…" he said. Natsu, Gajeel, and Rai all stopped and looked at him with white, round eyes. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT!?" Makarov was white and infuriatted as he came to the conclusion.

"But what about me, master? I'm a member too, aren't I?" Happy cried as waterfall tears ran down his eyes. Makarov started to consider the worst possible outcome.

"There's nobody left who can take down Laxus…it's all over." Natsu folded his arms and gave an unsatisfied sigh of breath.

"I've got no choice," Natsu spoke, "Guess I'll bring Erza back."

"You what!?" Happy and Makarov were surprised.

"Man, this sucks. I thought I was finally gonna have a chance to show her off." Natsu headed toward the stage.

"Well, that's a good thing," Rai agreed. "So how are you gonna to do it? Magic, potions…"

"I'm gonna use my fire on her," said Natsu, "You know, to melt the stone off."

"YOU WHAT!?" Makarov shouted in disapproval.

"Erza's not covered in stone; she is stone!" Happy cried.

"We won't know until we tried," Natsu studied the statue. Everyone else gathered around to see how Natsu would handle this. "Right guys?"

"This is madness!" Makarov displeased. "You're going to roast her alive!"

"Ha-ha, it's toasty time!" Natsu raised his hands encased in flames around Erza's body.

"Try not to leave a burn," Rai said bluntly.

"No joke," Gajeel agreed, "Watch where you put those hands bro."

Erza's forehead cracked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy, Makarov, Rai, and Natsu shrieked in terror at the damage they had caused. Natsu freaked and quickly picked up the statue.

"I didn't mean to break her!" he cried, "Someone get me the glue! Quick, help me! Ah! Oh!"

"Do we have glue!?" Happy panicked.

"That's not gonna do anything, you idiot!" Gajeel yelled out. "We gotta use your fire and my iron to weld her back together!"

"EEEERZA NOOOOO!" Makarov cried.

"She was so young!" Rai sulked to the floor. The crack expanded from her forehead down to her face. Natsu was on his knees and begging for forgiveness.

"NOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

**Crack!**

Stone shards scattered the floor as Erza's body had been completely recovered to its lively form. Everyone froze at her sudden return. "…I feel hot…" she whispered. Her eyes glared down over to Natsu. "It was you, wasn't it?" She sent Gajeel, Rai, and Natsu flying with one powerful punch. "WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME!?"

"Erza's back in business, guys!" Happy cheered.

"Thank goodness," Makarov approached the scene. "But how was the spell broken?"

"Honestly," Erza wondered, "I'm not quite sure. But if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my right eye."

"Did you wear contacts?" Rai asked as he cracked his back from the blow. "And yes, that did hurt."

_That's it! _Makarov realized it; _her artificial eye must have weakened the effects of the spell! _Happy flew over to Erza.

"Erza, do you know what's going on right now?" Happy asked.

"The whole Battle of Fairy Tail ring any bells?" Rai included. She complied with both of their questions.

"I think so," she said, "Even though I was stone, I was still able to hear most of what was said." Makarov raised his fist at their last hope of victory.

"Alright, it's time to strike back!" Makarov declared. Everyone made their way to the entrance of the guild. As they looked up to the purple inscriptions, they noticed the change in the roster.

"Look!" Happy pointed out, "There's four now!"

"The rules have already added me to the fray," Erza said with monotone, "That's impressive; it updates automatically. But there's only four left."

"Actually, it's just you. Natsu, Rai, and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment." A symbol on the wall changed. "Wait, now it says there's five!"

"It went up," said Gajeel.

"Who could it be?" Natsu asked. Everyone turned to the girls.

"The girls are still rock solid, so it's none of them," said Rai. Erza chuckled.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Erza smiled, "A member who's frequently out of town.

"Hold on," Natsu deduced, "You don't mean him!"

"Who is it?" Rai asked.

"And he's back just when we need him!" Makarov praised.

"He's always been the one to make a grand entrance," Erza announced, "It looks like the real battle is about to begin."

"Someone want to fill me in over here?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"We're talking about a man who may be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail," Erza explained. "Mystogan."

* * *

"So, Erza has recovered and now Mystogan is joining us," Laxus analyzed. "Including me, that's three of Fairy Tail's Elite coming in head-to-head. Of course, there is that reaper who might pull out his final move." He grinned. "You can't have a proper festival without a main event."

* * *

**{So…} Happy and Lucy: Then!**

**Happy: Thanks for helping Reedus!**

**Lucy: Hehe, That wasn't really me.**

Erza ran into town for the battle. As she passed some locals, two civilians tried to catch her attention. "Hey there, Erza," Mr. Mustache called to her. "That's a pretty crazy getup you got on."

"We saw a bunch of guys fighting from your guild earlier," Red added. "Think you can ask them to stop wrecking the town?" Erza came up with an excuse.

"Please, forgive them," she smiled courteously, "They're just preparing for the big parade."

"I don't see what that has to do with fighting," Mr. Mustache argued.

"I promise, it will be a good show," Erza proposed.

"I'll take your word for it, then," Mr. Mustache gave her the thumbs up.

"Try to clean up after yourselves, ok?" Red suggested. Erza returned to running; looking for any of the Thunder Legion's members. She came to a complete stop and looked up. Yellow needles soared down right at her. She quickly jumped away from the rapid fire as the attacks rained around her. As she slid back, Erza looked to the sky to see where the lights came from.

"My, my, that's odd," Evergreen stood on top of a nearby house and gazed over Erza. "I seem to recall turning you into a statue. Well, no matter. This gives me an excuse to torment you further."

"You wanna fight me?" Erza asked seriously.

"You're quite the irksome one," Evergreen grinned. "They call you Titania, Queen of the Fairies." She opened her fan over her face. "What a farce. I'm the true Fairy Queen." Erza and Evergreen were now about to begin their battle of the fairies.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Happy: Guys, you better keep you're tummy covered or else you'll lose your belly button!**

…**uh…ok, where did you get that from, Happy?**

**Happy: That's what Lucy told me! She said if I don't keep my belly button covered during a storm, a bolt of lightning will shoot down from the sky and take it away!**

**Natsu: Lucy's full of it. Besides, you don't even have a belly button.**

**Happy: *Gasp***

**Now look what you did! You've gone and scared the cat!**

**Next Time: Thunder Palace**

**Happy: Does Laxus's lightning steal belly buttons?**

**Natsu: I don't know. I'm more worried about him stealing my thunder.**

**Haha! I see what you did there. All rights reserved and original material belong to their respective owner's.**

**Happy: Leave a comment and review!**

**Natsu: I better be taking on Laxus in the next chapter!**


	11. Thunder Palace

**Ch. 11 Thunder Palace**

As the battle ensued, yellow beams fired around a small portion of Magnolia. Evergreen continued to take the initiative while Erza made it her goal to try and not get hit. Erza requiped two long, steel swords. One in each hand. Evergreen immediately dodged Erza's swift strikes, but the smoke tower they had passed sliced in three. Both landed on opposite buildings across from each other. "We've got a score to settle," said Evergreen.

"Saves me the trouble of hunting you down, I suppose," Erza replied. She quickly rushed forward at Evergreen. "The sooner I defeat you, the sooner the others will be turned back!"

"My, aren't you confident," Evergreen raised her glasses as her eyes glowed a mystifying yellow. Erza, however, kept only her right eye open as she continued her charge.

"That won't work!" She lashed out her right sword while Evergreen jumped backwards to evade it.

"So that heinous, artificial eye actually worked in your favor?" Evergreen asked. "Then let's see how you like my fairy machine gun." She crossed her arms and summoned forth a bombardment of missiles at Erza. "LEPRECHAUN!" As the storm of beams fired, the sound of impact was like gold coins dropping. Fortunately, Erza managed to repel back the shower by swinging her sword at the oncoming fire. As Erza came close, Evergreen jumped back in the air. "Try again," she taunted. She continued to fire off more from her hand. Erza just kept on coming.

"Coward!" Erza yelled. Roof after roof, Evergreen repeatedly fired her missiles. Erza chased after her and reflected back all her attacks.

"You're quite adept at reflecting my thorns, aren't you?" Evergreen considered. "But I'm just getting started. I wonder…can you handle twice as many?" With a sweep of her fan, Evergreen brought out a heavy rain of yellow needles on Erza. With each swing, Erza tried with all her speed to slash away the rain. The heavy fire began to be too much; parts of her clothes started to become scratched and torn. Evergreen laughed as she started to witness the downfall of Titania. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! From this day forth, I shall be known as Titania; for I am the true Fairy Queen!" Erza wasn't going to go down without a fight. As she leapt forward, she requiped away her shoes and socks and replaced them with two more swords in between her toes! With four swords, she now hacked away twice as many missiles than she did before.

"WHAT!?" Evergreen cried. Erza climbed through the rapid fire until she was within range. She kicked her swords straight at Evergreen and pinned her sleeves at a nearby chimney tower. She dangled as her body was a few feet from the ground. Erza now made her way in front of Evergreen.

"Personal character aside," Erza stated, "You're still a member of Fairy Tail. The same as anybody else. So, if you want to call yourself Titania, then feel free. I don't even know who gave me that name in the first place." Evergreen felt ridiculed by Erza who was willing to throw away her title. "If you cease this nonsense and turn the girls back to normal, then I promise I will not harm you." Evergreen gave a slight chuckle.

"You're being a bit naïve, aren't you? I'll have you know my stone eyes grant me another ability as well." Erza walked forward. "Remote Control." Erza stopped. "Drop to your knees and bow before me! If you refuse, then I'll use my powers to topple your precious little statues and shatter them!" Erza was shocked. The threat of killing off the girls automatically froze her. Her body began to glow and her outfit had now changed. The light encased her for a short time. When the light subsided, Evergreen lost her confident smile with a dumbfounded one instead. Right in front of her was an armored Erza with a steel breast-plate, iron gauntlets, an iron skirt, and large white wings coming out of her back. In each hand she held much longer iron swords with wings at the hilt. These were not her only swords. Dozens of swords surrounded Evergreen in every angle. It wouldn't be cliché to say she was an angel in armor.

"I'm impressed Evergreen," Erza stated, "I never thought you were the kind to sacrifice her life for her ideals. If they must be shattered, then I have no other choice but to collect your soul as retribution for their demise." The swords all pointed directly at her. They were ready to fire at her command. Did Evergreen wince? Did she surrender?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she did.

**{Bam!}**

Erza's fist made contact with Evergreen's face. "If you're going to bluff, then do it right," suggested Erza.

"Alright, you win," Evergreen muffled.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

The stone around Lucy disappeared as she returned to normal. The same happened to all the girls. They all felt dazed.

"My, what happened to us?" Juvia asked.

"I can't remember," Levy answered. The guys walked over to the stage; now relieved that the girls were safe.

"Welcome back, ladies," Rai greeted.

"They're all back to normal!" Natsu cheered.

"LUCY!" {Ploof} Happy flew directly into Lucy's chest as he cried with tears of joy.

"Uh, Happy?" Lucy was glad, but not quite fond of the greeting.

[Erza vs. Evergreen]  
[Winner: Erza]

Makarov smiled at the odds how everyone was no longer under Laxus's control. "Well Laxus, looks like you're all out of hostages, boy!" he said. "Can't continue with your game now, can you?"

* * *

Laxus gritted his teeth as the anger took a hold on him. His eyes were wide open with rage and his veins bulged out of his forehead. "You failed me!" Laxus punched the support beam of the building. "I put my faith in you Evergreen, and this is how you return the favor? I come to find out you're weaker than Erza? Damn!"

"Titania is stronger than you think," Freed appeared behind Laxus. "Bickslow and I should have gone after her, instead."

"…Why are you here when you should be fighting?" Laxus asked.

"Because…the game is as good as over," Freed pointed out. "Without hostages, we can no longer force The Master's hand." Laxus glared over at Freed. A bolt of lightning crossed past Freed as he folded his arms from the attack. "What are you doing?" Laxus's headphones gave off sparks.

"This ain't over. If you don't want to follow me, then you can get lost. There's no place for weaklings in my Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"He called it The Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus outdid himself this time," Cana added.

"At any rate, it's over now," Makarov declared, "I've played along with his foolish game because your lives were in danger. But, I won't indulge him anymore."

"This guy has a real sick sense of humor," said Rai.

"Master," Mirajane spoke, "We can't let him get away with hurting our friends."

"Yeah, they're right!" Bisca shouted, "If we don't teach Laxus a lesson, then he'll never learn!"

"Oh don't worry," Makarov pointed out, "I'll give that boy a punishment he'll never forget. He should no better. You can mess with me, but you can't mess with my guild."

"Which is why I'm sticking to the 'lightning rod up the ass' promise I made," Rai warned. The girls stood there…confused.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Lucy {…}.

"Aye! He did say that to him," Happy responded.

"Hey now, hold on a sec," Natsu raised his hand in protest. "I don't know about taking hostages or lightning rods, but I don't see any harm in finding out who's the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going." Everyone was dumbfounded at Natsu's statement. "In the end, I bet he was trying to have a little fun for the festival." He smiled. "Give him a break."

_I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Natsu, _Makarov thought.

"So in other words," Natsu cheered, "what are we waiting for? We got enough people here! Let's start brawling! Come on, Round Two, right now!"

"WHAT!" Bisca, Levy, and Lucy shrieked.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Makarov yelled.

"Aw, come on," Natsu began punching the air. Rai just stared at him. "I gotta do something about this pent up energy I've got!"

"Give it a rest," Lucy sighed, "You're always looking for new excuses to pick a fight."

"If you need to blow off steam that bad, I'm always ready to rumble," Cana offered.

"Don't encourage him, girl," Bisca disagreed.

"You know," Happy raised his paw, "I don't think it's nice to beat up on girls. Especially when they're your friends."

"A girl, a guy, a friend, an enemy, a reaper; who cares," Natsu shrugged.

"Hey!" Happy yelled out, "Keep this up and I'm gonna fight ya!" Natsu started to chase after Lucy past the other girls.

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu shouted, "Let's see what you're made of!"

"No way!" Lucy cried," NOOO!" Juvia and Gajeel stood away from the group and watched from the side. Rai walked in beside Gajeel.

"Hey man, why the long face?" Rai asked.

"It's nothing" Gajeel replied.

"This guild is rather fun, isn't it?" Juvia asked.

"I like it," Rai responded, "It has a kind of homey feeling to it."

"It ain't boring, at least," said Gajeel. The red letterings on the wall started to activate and float into the air. They all swarmed into the middle of the guild hall.

"Huh?" Mirajane was the first to notice, "What's going on?"

"That's weird," Natsu added.

"I bet he's up to something else," followed Cana, "You're going to have to fight us this time." The scriptures bonded to together until they formed one massive, red skull.

"Now that's a big ego," said Rai.

"Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus's voice came out of the figure. "The rest of you better listen up too."

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window," announced Laxus. "That's fine. I'll just add a new one. In other words, since I would hate to end The Battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace."

"Are you out of your mind, Laxus!?" Makarov yelled out.

"You've got an hour and ten minutes," Laxus informed, "You think you can win? Then you better get moving! Unless you're ready to hand the guild over to me now, Master." Makarov started to grow furious. "HAHAHAHA!" The scriptures separated.

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH, BOY! I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS!" In a shock, Makarov cringed onto his chest. He fell forward to the floor.

"Master, no!" Cana cried.

"Is he hurt?" Natsu was worried.

"What's going on?" Lucy panicked. Rai rushed over to Makarov.

"He might be having a heart attack," Rai deduced. "We need a doctor, now!"

"I'll go get his medicine!" Mirajane ran for the infirmary.

"Master, can you hear us?" Bisca kneeled over to try and help him.

"Hang in there, Master," Levy cried, "It will be okay."

"What'd he mean by Thunder Palace?" Natsu asked. Makarov continued to cringe in pain on the floor. Natsu became more worried. "Come on, Gramps."

"Hey," Mirajane ran back with a white jar in her arms. She pointed out the window. "Look outside, you guys!"

"First things first, we gotta get Grandpa checked in," Rai stated.

"Right," Bisca agreed. Levy and Bisca placed Makarov on Rai's back while Lucy took his scythe.

"I'll meet you guys outside in a sec." Rai rushed off toward the infirmary. After Makarov was being taken care of, Rai made a dash for the second story balcony and had just ran into the others. Just like them, he saw the large floating orbs that surrounded the entire town of Magnolia. Based on appearance, they looked to be giant transparent, yellow spheres with a lightning bolt in the center. Around them were grey rings with sharp spikes.

"What in the heck are those?" Natsu asked.

"They look like Lightning Lacrima to me," Levy stared up.

"That means Laxus did this," said Cana.

* * *

**Magnolia**

The giant orbs were not undetectable because almost everyone in town started to look up and see them flying above. They wondered whether it was something that Fairy Tail had come up with for the Harvest Festival or not.

"What are those?"

"Beats me."

"Probably something crazy those Fairy Tail goons cooked up for the festival."

"If you ask me, they've done too much already."

"Oh! I bet they're fireworks for the parade!

"Yeah! You're probably right. They must be planning something big this year!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"They're floating all over the town," said Lucy.

"So, does anyone know what those round things are for?" Rai asked as he overlooked the many.

"They may not look that dangerous," Cana answered Rai, "but they're overflowing with Lightning Magic. This could get ugly. Let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?" Juvia asked.

"Yes," Cana replied, "and it's surrounding Magnolia." Lucy pointed over to the spheres.

"If those things are full of lightning, what will happen if he activates them?" Lucy asked.

"...Everything within it will be burn to a crisp," Cana answered. Rai pictured a storm of lightning and electricity flooding all over the town. The destruction of homes and panic of people being killed on every street and corner filled his mind. The ending result can most likely be an explosion that would wipe Magnolia off the map.

"You gotta be shitting me," Rai shocked at the news. Everyone else was just as shocked.

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca cried out. "Requip: Sniper Rifle!" In her arms, she held a large, brown rifle attached with a black scope lens on top. She lowered herself and readied a shot right at one of the spheres. Bisca looked through the lens to see her magic rings act as a precision mechanism. "Target Lock On: Stinger Shot!" The shot fired out from the barrel and flew straight at the target. The sphere began to glow green and exploded. The pieces fell to earth. There was now one less orb in the sky. Bystanders watched nearby as they witnessed the orb being destroyed.

"Oh, maybe they're not fireworks after all."

"It looks like they're trying to blow them up."

"Nice shot!" Lucy cheered.

"Awesome!" Natsu agreed.

"Lucky we got a sniper," Cana looked at the sky. Bisca held up her gun.

"Now all I gotta do is take out the rest-..." Sparks enveloped Bisca. She dropped her weapon as the electricity increased in power. Everyone watched as Bisca screamed from her electrocution. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bisca!" Natsu yelled out.

"What happened!?" Happy asked.

* * *

**Magnolia**

The people nearby could hear the cries coming from Fairy Tail.

"I don't like this."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Was that a scream?"

"I don't wanna stick around to find out!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

The electricity reached full power as Bisca's body couldn't take any more damage. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bisca!" Levy ran over to help. "Come on, Bisca; get up!" Levy tried her best to wake her up. Bisca was sizzld with burn marks over her skin and clothes.

"I don't get it?" Rai asked, "How did she get zapped when she was down here?"

"It must be Body Link Magic," Cana analyzed

"Huh, what's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a type of spell cast on the Lacrima. If you destroy one of them, then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In other words…"

"It's an eye for an eye," Rai finished.

"What should we do?" Levy cried, "Those things could wipe out the whole town!"

"We gotta take down Laxus; fast!" Cana stated.

"Okay," Lucy agreed. "In the meantime, I'll help the citizens evacuate!" She quickly turned and threw Rai his scythe. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"But Lucy-!" Rai tried to explain, but she ran out of the balcony.

"I'm coming with you!" Happy chased after Lucy.

"Bickslow and Freed are still out there," Cana shouted. "Be careful you two!" Natsu and Cana stared for a second, and then she took off. Juvia quickly followed behind. Natsu and Gajeel growled at the mess that was taking place. Rai stood with determination to find a way to stop the destruction of Magnolia. The people watched from below at the spheres that continued to float above.

"Those things sure are weird."

"You don't thing those are weapons, do you?"

"There must be hundreds of them!"

"I've got a bad feeling that Fairy Tail is about to cause our town some major trouble."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laxus laughed at his newfound attempt of the guild takeover. "How do you like that, you old geezer? Now everyone in the whole stinking town is my hostage!" Freed was unpleased that Laxus would pull such an insidious move as this.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"This was all fun and games at first," Natsu stated, "but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu went rushing forward over the balcony and onto the roof. As he jumped, his face slammed into the barrier.

"Natsu!" Levy cried. Natsu repeated to slam his forehead, hoping to break free.

* * *

"I think you're taking this too far," Freed declared. Laxus only smiled.

"Too far, huh?" he asked.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"You coward!" Natsu yelled out.

* * *

"I'll decide how far is too far," said Laxus.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"If you wanna be master so bad, then why don't you come her and fight Gramps for it yourself!?" Natsu rammed his forehead multiple times.

* * *

"THIS IS A FIGHT TO THE BITTER END!" Laxus announced. "AND THAT MEANS IT WON'T BE OVER UNTIL ONE SIDE IS WIPED OUT!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!" Natsu shouted. He rammed his forehead again.

"Stop!" commanded Levy, "Just calm down!" Natsu started to use his fists to punch the invisible wall.

"I can't calm down!"

"That's not gonna work, Natsu!," Rai yelled to him. "We already tried this before. Grandpa said the enchantment won't let us out of here."

"This sucks! Stupid Invisible walls are everywhere!" Natsu began to kick the barrier.

"Wait!" Levy responded, "This is an enchantment?"

"Yeah, but we've been having a problem with this for a while now," Gajeel laid back against the wall.

"Well," Levy explained, "Since it's a kind of Script Magic, I think I might be able to break the spell!"

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel was surprised.

"Can you do that?" Natsu turned to Levy. "Really?"

"Of course," Levy smiled. "And when I do, you guys will be free to take down Laxus."

"That's what I like to hear!" Rai gave the thumbs up.

Inside the infirmary, Makarov and Bisca were resting and sleeping soundly. In the hallway of the guild, Levy sat on the floor, busy trying to decipher the enchantment with many books all around her. With a quall in her hand, she was hard at work. Rai and Gajeel kneeled nearby to see how she was pulling it off. "Hmm, if I break down the loge letter's sequence data into component blocks, and then pen point the terms used to make up the rules, I get L-O-S-U. Okay, if I convert that into guild grammar…"

"Wow, you're something else," Gajeel complimented. "We speak the same language, but I don't have a clue what you're saying."

"Kinda reminds me of my first semester in college," Rai added.

"Wait!" Levy shouted. "Hold on!" Rai and Gajeel froze. "The L and Fs are nothing but bluffs! That means the key code must be R!"

"Uh, sure thing," Gajeel just went along with it. Rai nodded in agreement (even though he didn't know himself).

"Don't worry, I'm almost there," said Levy. "I promise I'll get you guys out of here."

"It's no big deal to me," said Gajeel.

"Well, it is to me," Levy responded. "You have to stop Laxus."

"Don't worry, we've got this," Rai confirmed.

"And what can you do?" Gajeel asked.

"Rai's a Celestial Reaper," Levy informed. "He keeps the balance of other worlds, even if he's not from this one. Rai was brave enough to stand up against Laxus; that's why I have faith in him as well."

"Sorry for the late introductions," Rai offered a hand to shake. Gajeel just turned the other way.

"Whatever," he said. "I still don't see how that's supposed to help." Rai put his hand away.

"Believe me; I've been known to pull off a miracle sometimes," Rai explained. "Besides, I've grown to like this guild. It'd be a shame if your friends lose a nice place like this. Levy and the others aren't the only ones who think it's important." They all looked over to the entryway where Natsu continued to head-butt the invisible wall.

"Let me out," Natsu growled under his voice.

* * *

"We can still win," Freed spoke with Laxus. "We don't need hostages. Stop this."

"…What are you still doing here?" Laxus asked. "Shouldn't you be out there, hunting fairies with Bickslow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I'll take care of her…and Mystogan too. In the meantime, you deal with Cana and that Phantom girl. I don't need either of them in my Fairy Tail. Exterminate them." Freed was shocked.

"Even if they're our enemies now, we're still in the same-!"

"WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER, YOU HAD BETTER DO WHAT I SAY!" Electricity sparked from Laxus's headphones. Freed stood there, paralyzed by fear. Without question, he followed his orders.

"We've chosen our path, haven't we? There's no turning back at this point. As you wish, I'll follow you. No matter where that road may take me. If you want me to exterminate, then so I shall. But, their blood is on your hands." Freed began to walk out. Laxus smirked.

"Like you said; there's no turning back for us now. It's time for seizing victory, not wallowing in remorse...Freed: The Dark."

* * *

**Magnolia**

Erza had reached her destination. Traveling around town for some time had led her to what she believed it to be Laxus's secret hideout. "According to what Evergreen said, Laxus should be inside this building." As she marched in through the front, she drew open the sliding door and shouted, "I HAVE YOU, NOW!" She paused in terror. Erza had just walked into the Men's Public Bath. Almost all the guys did their best to use buckets and towels in hiding their 'swords'.

"C-Can I help you?"

"P-Please don't look, ok?"

"This bath is men only, you know!"

"~It's fine if you want to stay~."

"Laxus, where are you!" Erza continued to search the bathhouse. So far, she had only seen grown men or elders naked and trying to wash themselves. She started to tremble; trying to keep her composer, even in front of naked children. Erza couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees. "She…she played me for a fool," Erza groveled. In her mind, she could imagine Evergreen laughing at the trick she played.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Damn it!" Cana shouted. "I don't know where else to look." She and Juvia were running down the streets in search of Laxus or any other members of the Thunder Legion.

"Is there a place in town where he has some sentimental attachment?" Juvia asked.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time. But, with the way he's been acting lately I have no clue what he's thinking."

* * *

**Elsewhere…again…**

"Why don't we just warn everybody over the guild's loudspeaker?" Happy asked. While he walked on the wall's handle beam, Lucy walked right beside him.

"There's an enchantment cast on it that will only allow the master to use it if he chooses to surrender the guild to Laxus," Lucy answered. "They worked really hard to stab their friends in the back." Lucy and Happy looked down on the unsuspecting townspeople. "Anyway, we just have to warn the people about this mess on our own."

"Lucy," Happy said, ""I'm starting to think it's best if they didn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"There are tons of people from other towns here for the Harvest Festival. In other words, the town's jam-packed and everybody's all worked up. "

"Of course they're worked up! They're worried about those weird things floating in the sky!"

"That's what I'm saying! And they'll be even more worried if they find out that those things are filled with Lightning Magic! They all might panic and hurt each other!"

"Then what should we do?" Lucy started to ponder up a sort of solution. "Think Lucy."

"Yeah!

"Think Lucy!"

"While you still can!" Three tikkis appeared beside her.

"Get out of the way, Lucy!" Happy dived in. The five tikkis abruptly fired green lazers from above. Happy quickly flew from behind and grabbed onto Lucy. They started to soar high onto the tops of nearby buildings.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Lucy screamed. Happy safely dropped Lucy on a grey rooftop.

"They're Bickslow's minions!" Happy cried.

"Yo!" Bickslow stood on a flagpole above a tall building that read: TOY WORLD. "You must be the newbie everyone's been talking about."

"Is that so?" Lucy shouted back sarcastically. "You wanna tell me what they've been saying because I've been dying to know."

"Just that you're into reapers, playing dress-up, and bossing people around!" Bickslow stated.

"GEEZ! YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A TOTAL PERVERT!"Lucy shrieked.

"Haha, nice cheerleading technique back there." The tikkis joined in.

"A cheerleader!"

"Go Team!"

"Defense!" Lucy felt somewhat dirty in her outfit.

"No, I just…" She tried to cover herself.

"Alright, babies," he proclaimed, "Time to tear it up!" The tikkis fired off the raining lazers from before. Happy and Lucy ran from the barrage of beams and rolled across the roof.

"Too bad," Bickslow apologized, "Normally, I'd go easy on you since you're still a newbie. But this here's a war and losing is simply not an option for us!"

"You think The Master is gonna let you get away with this then you've got another thing coming, pal!" Lucy yelled back.

"The Master can suck it for all I care! By the time this is over, Laxus will be the new master of Fairy Tail!" Two beams fired at Lucy. She quickly jumped back.

"You flying things are really annoying!" Lucy pulled out one of her gold zodiac keys. As it spun, she grabbed it and called forth her ally. "Open; Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" As the spell chimed, yellow smoke filled up the area.

"Horse Power!" From the smoke appeared a man with black hair, but wore a costume that looked like a horse. The suit covered his arms down to his wrists that allowed his cufflings to look like hooves. His head popped out from the neck of an actual horse head prop. However, he managed to wear a fancy green vest with a brown belt and a quiver full of arrows. In his right hand was a white bow. Surprising enough, all this gear was worn over the horse suit. "Howdy do, my lady! You called?"

"Oooo," Bickslow was impressed, "A Celestial Wizard. So your spirits like to wear costumes too?"

"That's real funny!" Lucy shouted comedicly. She pointed to her spirit's targets. "Aim for those stupid flying things, got it?" Sagittarius took aim with his bow and arrow.

"Righty-oh my lady; as you wish!" he replied. With each arrow, he pierced each clean shot through all five tikkis. Bickslow sounded upset that he started to lose his minions.

"My poor babies!" he cried. "You've been frozen, fried, and now you've been blown to pieces!"

"Alright!" Happy and Lucy cheered.

"And to you fine fiends, I say cheerio!" Sagittarius saluted.

"No, my babies," Bickslow sobbed. All the tikkis were shattered and their pieces drifted down from the sky.

"You wanna surrender?" Lucy offered, "Now's your chance!"

"Take it or leave it!" Happy jumped with joy.

"The choice is yours!" Sagittarius spoke gallantly.

"What am I gonna do, my poor babies!" He looked up with his tongue sticking out. "Syke!" A large, green, energy ray blasted directly into Lucy's spirit. The impact resulted in an explosion.

"Sagittarius, are you ok?" Lucy cried.

"Oh no!" Happy added. The spirit looked to be scorched up and bruised over his suit. He didn't look to have any strength left.

"That's it!" he spoke. "I'm afraid I'll have to high tail it back to the Spirit World. Tootleloo!" He vanished.

"What the heck?" Lucy didn't know what just happened.

"For me, this is more than just a toy shop!" Bickslow called out. "It's an armory!" In the air, five small dolls floated high above them. A pink cat, a blue blockhead, a brown bear, a purple grandma with an orange skirt, and a pointed nose Pinocchio with blue and green colors on his chest. All of them were giggling with glee.

"You're controlling the toys?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, they're just tools. You can break as many as you want. What I really control are souls."

"You're kidding me?"

"Bickslow's Seith Magic allows him to move souls between objects and use them to fight for him," Happy explained. Lucy pulled out her spirit keys.

"Only one thing to do," she said. In a quick zip, the bear swooped in and swiped her keys. "Hey, you jerk!" Happy went after the flying doll.

"I'll get them back for ya!" As Happy flew closer, Pinocchio drop-kicked him back to the ground. All the toys were now ricocheting around Lucy until she stumbled over. Bickslow was enjoying the scene.

"Too bad, little Miss Cheerleader," he smiled, "I'm afraid the game just went into sudden death." Inside his helmet, hissing green eyes were revealed in the shadows. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take extra good care of your soul." All the toys began to circle on another until their speed began to increase. "Baryon Formation!" Once ready, a super charged beam fired directly at Lucy.

"BUT I LIKE MY SOUL!" Lucy screamed.

"LUCY, RUN!" Happy yelled. The beam came crashing down on her.

**KABOOM!**

"What the-?" Happy was blasted away. Bickslow looked down at the massive crater he had made. However, he was shocked to see Lucy had survived. From the other side of the building, she was being carried by a mine with orange spiky hair and wearing a black tuxedo. His key feature was his thin-round glasses.

"It's strange isn't it?" he said, "For some reason, I have no problem travelling between our worlds without you having to summon me. That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more. Together, you and I have broken it down, and it's all thanks to the power of love." He helped Lucy get back on her feet.

"Power of love?" Lucy asked nervously. "Oh come on, don't joke around like that." Bickslow realized who this mysterious man was.

"I know you! You're Loke!" he called out. Loke flexed his wrists as he prepared for a tough battle ahead.

"So," Loke peered over to Bickslow, "the time has come to fulfill my promise, huh?"

"Thanks, Loke!" Lucy cheered.

"Well, what do you know," Bickslow smiled. "So, you were a Celestial Spirit. I've kept your secret safe all this time and this is the thanks I get?"

"But how did he know?" Lucy asked.

"Because he has the power to control souls, he's able to see them too!" Happy flew in close.

"So, now the spirit wants to join The Battle of Fairy Tail too?" Bickslow laughed. "Huh!" Loki didn't lose his cool. He only adjusted his coat.

"No," Loke stated. "I don't care about your battle, Laxus, or any of that nonsense. Listen up." Loki glared with seriousness in his eyes. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. I'm not gonna let you hurt her, understand?" Bickslow chuckled at his show of bravery.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that so? Oh, that's rich! You've never beat me before, you know. And, for the record, I've always gone easy on you little lion cub." Loki stood ready. "Let's give them one last beating for old time's sake, babies!" The dolls flew into the air, ready to pounce. Loke stopped Lucy from advancing.

"Stand back," He warned, "I'll handle this."

"Not gonna happen," Lucy snapped her whip to the ground and stretched it out with her arms. "Any decent Celestial Wizard treats her spirits as partners; not as shields." As Loki turned to her, he smiled. Lucy stared back in their combined efforts to fight as one team.

"~Lucy loves him~!" Happy grinned.

"I DO NOT!" Lucy cried back. The dolls fired their beams at the fighting trio. Everyone separated to avoid the strikes.

"I'll try to do something about those toys!" Loke yelled out. "Once he's open, you go take care of Bickslow!"

"Okay, let's do this!" responded Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. The dolls charged in at high speed for Loke.

"O Regulus…" Loke chanted, "Lend me your strength!" He bent his right arm and clenched his bicep with his left. A radiance of yellow light flowed out of Loke as he continued his focus. He readied to release his power as Leo: The Lion.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the long wait but-WHO BROKE THE BULLETIN BOARD!**

**Happy: Natsu did it…again! **

**Man, do you know how long it took me to make this chapter!**

**Happy: You should see how mad Mira gets at Natsu for breaking the request board.**

**Natsu: Don't even joke about something like that! You don't know what happens when she loses her temper!**

**Come on, Ms. Sunshine? How bad can she be?**

**Natsu: Well, I would consider having every-single-bone in my body broken one-by-one pretty bad!**

**Happy: Oh…**

**Riiiiight.**

**Next Time: Advent of Satan**

**Happy: All rights reserved and materials used in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

**~Hey Mira, you wanna leave a review on the bulletin board~?**

**Natsu: No! Please Don't! I wanna live to see the next chapter!**


	12. Advent of Satan

**Ch. 12 Advent of Satan**

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Loke threw his glowing fists at the swarm of dolls around him. They were now completely demolished as the pieces scattered the area.

"Wow!" said Lucy amazed.

"He punched them with a lion made of light!" Happy cried.

"It's totally pointless," Bickslow stated from the roof the of the toy store. "These are souls, man! You can't hurt 'em. You can destroy their bodies, but I'll just move 'em on to something else." A whole new row of dolls rose up from behind him. "That means I get new babies!" The five dolls flew in at Lucy. Suddenly, Loke jumped in and punched his way past the troops.

"You can send a million of those things! I won't let any of them touch her!" Loke shouted. Happy grabbed onto Lucy and flew her at Bickslow.

"Come on!" Lucy commanded.

"Aye, sir," Happy followed. Lucy snapped her whip, forcing Bickslow to move away from his post. Lucy landed safely across from him.

"You're a feisty, little cheerleader, aren't ya?" Bickslow asked.

"I AM NOT A CHEERLEADER!" Lucy snapped her whip furiously. The dolls encircled Loke as he readied his glowing fists.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted to her, "Take him out! He's nothing; you're stronger than him!"

"Hey man, take that back!" Bickslow yelled angrily and comedicly. Lucy launched her whip and snapped Bickslow's head back. "Ow!" Loke leapt onto the building until he kneeled by Lucy. Bickslow began to get serious. "Aw crap, time for the big guns."

"Big guns?" Lucy asked.

"Uh oh!" Happy shivered. Bickslow removed his helmet. His face revealed a creepy smile with eyes that curled near his nose and outward toward his ears. Between his thin blue eyebrows was a blue mark that somewhat resembled a blue doll with its legs opening before the nasal cavity and its arms spread above his eyes. Bickslow's blue hair jutted out from above both his ears and at the top of his head like a mohawk. The rest of his hair looked to be clean cut black. He cracked his neck to the side. As he opened his eyes, Bickslow's pupils glowed an eerie, green tone.

"Figure Eyes!" Bickslow smiled with his tongue out. A dark ray of green light radiated behind him.

"Don't look into them!" Loke and Lucy closed their eyes shut while Happy covered his eyes with his paws. "Each one of the Thunder Legion members has special powers they can use with their eyes! Evergreen can turn you into stone with hers, but if you look at Bickslow he'll turn you into one of his creepy dolls…who controls your soul!"

"Really?" Loke asked.

"No way!" Lucy was shocked.

"Well, aren't you smart," Bickslow smiled.

"So smart!" The dolls chanted. Their bodies became shrouded in green aura and zipped across the sky. They collided into Lucy and Loke over and over again like a pinball machine.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Loke and Lucy yelled from the pain.

"Whatever you do keep your eyes closed!" Happy panicked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bickslow laughed as the dolls continued to attack. "My possession of Figure Eyes combo is unbeatable, and you guys won't give so much as a look? Come on!" The hits grew faster as the impacts grew stronger.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted, "Close my gate and hide inside of Horologium for a while!" He and Lucy did their best to stand their ground against the strikes.

"Yeah, great idea!" spoke Lucy, "But my gate keys were stolen, so I can't summon him! Now come on! I know you can help me so just do it already!" Loke stood frozen. How can he call himself her spirit if he promised to protect her? He smiled.

"Alright, it's the moment of truth," he said. "When I give the signal, open your eyes and hit him as hard as you can!"

"But I thought I was supposed to keep them closed?"

"You're gonna have to trust me." They stood back to back.

"…I trust you." Bickslow watched with satisfaction, until Loke began to brighten himself with his power. "Foreseen of the Regulus," the light blinded the entire area, "Lion Brilliance!" Bickslow's eyes received the full blast of light in front.

"MY EYES!" Bickslow shrieked in pain.

"NOW LUCY!" Loke directed.

"OK!" she replied. Lucy wrapped her whip around Bickslow. His arms and shoulders were ensnared by her whip and couldn't move. Bickslow's eyes sizzled from the intense heat.

"No," he uttered. "There's no way I'm gonna let you beat me!"

"I'm not the man I used to be," Loke's right arm shined with bright energy. "When I met Lucy, my true power as a Celestial Spirit was awakened." As he walked, the floor became burnt by his extreme power of light. "I'm stronger than I've ever been before, and it's all thanks to her. We spirits are nothing like your little dolls! Love makes us stronger!" Loke raised his fist high. Bickslow managed get one last look at Loke's final attack. "REGULUS IMPACT!" From three different angles, Loke released a massive blast from his fist. The burning light formed a raging lion that rushed directly at Bickslow. His body became swallowed in the light. Once the shot connected, Bickslow flew halfway across the city, leaving a trail of clouds behind him. On the roof, Loke and Lucy stared at the break in the roof where Bickslow once stood.

"Kapow!" Happy cheered.

"Thanks Loke," Lucy smiled.

"I did it…for this," Loke raised his hand in the air. A ray of lights shined above him. Words appeared in a romantic sense that said: I LOVE LUCY. "Love's dazzling brilliance."

"Uh, cool," Lucy wasn't so impressed.

"~When's the wedding~?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath, cat." Lucy fell back onto the stone wall and sat down. "Aw man, I'm so beat."

"Opening two zodiac gates would take a lot out of someone," Happy suggested. Loke walked over to Lucy and knelt down to eye level. He held up her Celestial Spirits keys.

"I'll be there anytime you need me," Loke insisted.

"Aw, thanks," Lucy said gratefully. Loke stood up and prepared to return to the spirit world.

"I won't be losing to a reaper anytime soon," he winked. The light surrounded Loke as he vanished.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Whoa, Lucy kicked his butt!" said Natsu. He, Gajeel, and Rai were staring up at the scriptures to see how the competition was doing.

"Nice, the girl's got some skills," Rai added.

"No way!" Gajeel was shocked. "That little princess can actually fight!?

"Yeah, she's tough as nails," Natsu pointed out.

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel replied. The three continued to argue while Levy worked on the floor nearby. She continued her research with the textbooks surrounding her.

"Way to go, Lucy," she said, "I'm right there with ya."

"I heard somewhere cheerleaders can be pretty tough," Rai insisted.

"I've never heard that before!" Gajeel disagreed. Natsu grabbed Rai's arm and covered it with a green tortoise puppet. Then, Natsu rammed into Gajeel's face as he tugged Rai with him.

"Really!?" Natsu asked, "You never heard the story of the tortoise and the cheerleader?"

"Last I checked, it was a hare," Rai corrected. Gajeel grabbed Rai's other arm and covered it with a pink rabbit. He then held it up as he pushed against Natsu.

"That's right, you moron!" Gajeel yelled back, "and the dumb bunny lost, remember?" As the fighting ensued, Levy was close to solving the enchantment.

"I still don't get this part at all," she said to herself. "If only I can just reword this…think Levy…think…"

"Well, yeah the first time," Natsu argued, "but if it was a hundred races, then he would have won; hands down!"

"They never had a rematch, did they?" Rai pondered with his fluffy hands.

"No…well...yeah, you have a point there," Gajeel thought, "If that speedy varmint learned to stop napping."

"THAT'S IT!" Levy shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT!?" Natsu, Gajeel, and Rai screamed back.

"I need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare and translate them at two different rates!" Levy stroked away with her quill at the realization that came to her. "If I take the intercole number of synchronized letters of a single pass, and translate them into guild grammar. And translate that into logue…"

_Brain…too much…can't…keep up, _Rai scratched his head with the tortoise. Levy held up her finished work.

"It worked!" she cried.

"YEAH!" the guys cheered. Levy made her way to the front of the entryway. She began to read from her papers as she prepared to go to work.

"Just give me a sec to rewrite the enchantment."

"You bet!"

"This is it, you guys…" Levy turned to them with a smile of determination, "Once I'm through here, you three will join The Battle of Fairy Tail. I hope you're ready." Natsu's right arm became enveloped in a scorching flame.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared.

"It's time to take out the trash," said Gajeel.

"Let's punch his lights out," Rai raised his bunny fist.

* * *

**Magnolia**

Elfman could feel the soothing petals gently falling past his face. As he slowly opened his eyes, he could see a blurry image begin to focus. Once cleared up, he saw Mirajane sitting beside him on the floor with tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness," she whispered.

"M-Mira," Elfman slowly pushed himself to get up. The only clothes he wore were his big, blue pants. Mirajane tried to help lift him.

"You're hurt pretty bad."

"I'll be fine. So glad you're back to normal."

"…I'm sorry for everything. I really am." She began to shudder.

"What the heck are you apologizing for?" Elfman asked. Tears continued to run down her eyes.

"Because…I'm just useless now. It's the truth. I'm never able to help you." She began to weep. "I'm sorry." Elfman only smiled.

"No one thinks you're useless. I promise. You're smile lifts everyone's spirits." Elfman sat down next to her. "It makes us think of the good things. Forget about this fighting crap." Mirajane recalled the words Rai said before.

* * *

**Fairy Tail (Earlier)**

Once placed on the mattress, Mirajane covered Makarov with the sheets to keep him warm. "You think he'll pull through?" Rai asked. She fell silent. "Hmm, seeing that he's The Master of this guild, I say the old man still has it in him." She looked up to Rai and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "I can take care of him for now."

"No problem." Rai was ready to meet up with the others.

"Wait!" Mirajane called back. Rai turned.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If you do see Laxus…please, stop him before it's too late," Rai thought for a moment.

"Well, it is my job to keep the balance going. But Natsu still thinks he's part of your guild. I'll just see if we can talk it over. This guy just needs to quit being a wuss and fess up like an adult."

"Will you be strong enough to face him?" Rai smiled.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out when the time comes. What's more; I can't just stand around being useless, right?"

"…Useless?" Mirajane asked solemnly.

"I may not be able to take him on, but I'll be there for backup in case the team needs me. Even if it's just cheering from the sidelines, that support is still enough to give everyone the strength to fight on." Mirajane giggled.

"You certainly are a strange one."

"That's what the big guys of time and space said," Rai chuckled. "When you get a chance, try to see if the others out in town need help, alright?"

* * *

**Magnolia (Now)…**

Mirajane covered her face as she cried. "Come on, sis," Elfman asked. "Please don't cry."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Juvia, do you know how long we have before the Thunder Palace activates?" Cana asked.

"At this point, I'd say it's about thirty minutes," she replied. Cana and Juvia ran until they began to reach the outskirts of town.

"Man, what a coward," Cana stated. "The Battle of Fairy Tail, huh. Everyone else fights while he hides in a corner."

"The question is 'which corner'?"

"Laxus is saving his magic energy," a voice rang out from behind the girls. Purple scriptures began to fuse on the top of a nearby home. "It would be foolish to fight Master Makarov at less than full power."

"Freed," Cana pointed out.

"So he's the one who's behind the enchantments," Juvia deduced. In a split second, he dematerialized from existence.

"Get back here!" Cana shouted. They both went running after him, unsure of which direction to take. "Damn it! Where did he go?" After a while, they came to a small bridge that crossed the river. Below the bridge was a small shore that allowed room to walk underneath it. As they ran, an incantation appeared on the ground in front of them. They were soon trapped in a square that blocked them inside. "Oh great, another one?"

"We're trapped!" The words appeared around the girls. Cana read the rules of the battle.

"It says [The wizard who proves herself to be the strongest…"

"…will be permitted to leave this barrier.]" Juvia finished. Freed appeared nearby.

"The victor will then go on to battle me," Freed stated. "You may begin."

"Come on, Freed," Cana pushed against the barrier. "If you're really looking for a fight, you don't have to go through all this trouble cause I'll take you on right now, you hear! What's the matter? Are you scared? Don't think you're man enough to handle the both of us? You've never been much of a real man! Have you?" Freed turned to Cana.

"The truth of the matter is I prefer not to sully my own hands," he answered.

"You're such a rat!"

"I can't believe you'd make your own friends fight each other like this," said Juvia.

"Friends, you say," Freed looked over to Juvia. "To be perfectly candid, I'd rather see Cana emerge the victor." The two froze in shock. "As for Juvia…you still bear the stain of Phantom Lord. You can't be trusted. There's no telling when you may choose to take up arms against Fairy Tail again. " Juvia looked to the ground in sorrow.

"What? Like you are now?" Cana shouted. Juvia clenched her hand near her chest.

"…Forgive me," she said. "But I have no other choice." Juvia's body morphed into clear water. In an instant, her body became a spinning whirlpool.

"Hold on!" Cana asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me something, Mr. Freed," Juvia's voice asked, "If one of us falls, will you keep your word and fight the one that remains?"

"I assure you," he replied, "I stand by my word." In the water, Juvia's face grew a sign of focus.

"That's good to hear." Her aqua body formed into a floating water sphere.

"Are you nuts!?" Cana cried. "You're just giving this creep what he wants!" Juvia rushed upward past Cana. Freed was confused to what she was doing. When her body hit the wall, she bounced off and aimed higher toward the next wall. Juvia was wall jumping up higher and higher into the sky.

"Go as high as you want!" Freed yelled out, "The only way to escape is by stepping over your fallen opponent!" Juvia soared higher into the clear sky. Her arms and body was formed like a flying angel. Up ahead was a row of Lightning Lacrima.

"IF ONE OF US MUST FALL FOR THE SPELL TO BE LIFTED, I WILL BE THE ONE TO MAKE IT SO!" Juvia charged in at the electric sphere.

"She wouldn't!" Freed assumed.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Cana cried.

"I'LL NEVER HARM A FRIEND!" Juvia crashed into the floating sphere. In a bright light, there was a massive explosion. Juvia slashed the orb with two-sharpened arms.

"JUVIA!" Cana shouted.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Juvia's water body absorbed the full electricity of the recoil. She sizzled as the pain reached higher and higher. Her skin and clothes were smoking while her body fell to the ground.

"Juvia!" Cana rushed over to her. She looked over Juvia's body. The scriptures vanished.

"I broke the enchantment spell…," Juvia tried to speak; "You are free now."

"But you didn't have to go and do that!" Cana cried.

"I wanted to prove to the guild…that there's no reason to doubt me." Juvia's eyes watered with tears of promise. "I love all of you. The Fairy Tail guild…will always be my home." Cana started to weep.

"…I never doubted you…You're one of us now…and you always will be! I love you just like family! Fairy Tail is lucky to have such an amazing wizard in its ranks."

"…Do you mean it...That makes me so…happy." Juvia closed her eyes.

"JUVIAAAAAAA!" Cana shouted.

_I can't believe this! _Freed stood paralyzed. _She chose to sacrifice her own life…in order to save her friend?" _Cana stood over Juvia. She raised three Tarot Cards in her hands. She turned and ran straight at Freed.

"LET'S GO!" Cana commanded with tears.

* * *

**Magnolia**

"Aw man," Natsu mumbled, "There's way too many people." From a chimney, Natsu looked around the area. His view allowed him to get a glimpse of almost the entire city. "I can't pick up Laxus's scent with them around."

* * *

**10 minutes earlier…**

"_Now guys," Levy explained, "I want you to listen closely. We can't risk the three of you getting caught up in one of Freed's enchantments. So, you're going to have to separate, got it?"_

* * *

**Now**

"Man, I forgot how big this town was," Rai said to himself. "Let's see; Natsu and Gajeel have the high road, which means I'll be taking the low road." He ran down the streets and around corners to see if he can find out where Laxus or any of his Thunder Legion members may be hiding. Rai continued his running through some small crowds of people. He stopped and touched his tool belt. He checked to make sure he still had the object with him. Rai could still feel it bumping against his leg. "Yep, I still got it."

* * *

"_Hey, you wanted to talk with me, Grandpa?" Rai asked. He walked inside a large library filled with books and records of everything there was to know about magic or Fairy Tail. _

"_As a matter of fact, I do," Makarov replied. "There's something important to discuss. It's about your duty as the Celestial Reaper." Makarov went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a purple book with gold stripes near the top and bottom of the spine. The shelf began to slowly separate like two sliding doors moving in opposite directions. Once the bookshelf was cleared, a wall filled with writing displayed strange letterings that appeared foreign to Rai. The only thing he could make up was the illustration of a yellow sphere resting on a pedestal; surrounded by many of the spell rings the wizards he noticed would conjure up. _

"_Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Rai asked._

"_Yes," Makarov answered, "The Soul of Fantasy. For generations, guilds all over Fiore have protected this sacred treasure from falling into the wrong hands and maintaining peace to our world. I was the one elected by the Magic Counsel as the next guild master to guard this treasure until the Celestial Reaper arrived to claim it. Although, they were highly against it from the very beginning; Nevertheless, I've taken responsibility for these many years."_

"_Cool, so can I have it?" Rai asked._

"_Not right now," said Makarov. "Lately, I've felt we may be in grave danger." Makarov returned the book to the left shelf. It began to close; covering the wall. "If it's alright, I would like you to have it after the Harvest Festival." _

"_Sure, I can stay and enjoy myself for a while."_

"_That's good." Makarov walked past Rai and opened the door. "Come, the Miss FairyTail Contest is about to start." Makarov grinned. _

"_Sweet," Rai smiled._

* * *

He looked at all the stands, the people, and the joy from laughing children. "I can't believe a world like this was created with such imagination," said Rai. He looked up to the floating spheres in the sky as he remembered his mission. "Whatever happens, I better be ready for anything." He started off into town.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on, Mira," Elfman groveled, "I'm still a man; I can walk on my own, you know" Mirajane helped carry Elfman over her shoulder as they walked beside the riverbed.

"It's ok," Mirajane offered, "If my baby brother needs a hand, I don't mind helping at all."

"Thank you," he replied.

**Kaboom!**

A cloud of dirt appeared on the bridge in front of them. They looked over to see Freed and Cana battling across from one another.

"It seems you're forgetting a basic rule of combat," Freed pointed his sword at her.

"What's that?" Cana asked.

"Even the most powerful spells…are ultimately worthless if they fail to hit your target," Freed explained. Cana raised a blue card in her right hand.

"Card Magic!" she announced. She quickly shifted her fingers to reveal a red card with rocks and a green card with a heavenly landscape; all hidden behind the first blue card. "Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain: Summoned Lightning!" In a spell circle, beams of green light fired out in different directions. Eventually, they all focused back at Freed as their mark. Freed raised his sword. He closed his eyes and focused on his strike. Once finished he opened his eyes. His right pupil glowed a demonic purple with no eyeball inside.

"Dark Écriture," Freed chanted, "Repel!" With one slash, Freed redirected Cana's attacks back at her.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" she shrieked. The beams collided with the bridge around her and shattered. She fell onto the crumbled rocks.

"What in the…?" Elfman asked.

"Oh no!" Mirajane grew worried, "Cana!" Cana tried to get up from the rubble. Freed stood high on the bridge as he looked down on her.

"You're tough," he complimented. "A true testament to your many years of service to the guild." Cana stood back up.

"Listen to me, Freed," she shouted. "I want you to take back all that garbage you said about Juvia!" Tears rolled down her face. In an instant, a light zipped onto Cana's forehead and placed purple scriptures.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Her eyes tried to roll to the back of her head. Her upper half of her body tried to fall back. She started to freak out and panic.

"CANA!" Mirajane cried.

"What happened?" Elfman asked. "What did he do to her?" Cana quickly fainted and dropped to the rocks. Mirajane and Elfman looked up to see Freed standing close by.

"This has gone too far!" Mirajane shouted.

"How dare you!" Elfman added. Freed turned to them.

"I'm sorry Elfman," he explained, "but you already lost to Evergreen. Therefore, you are not allowed to rejoin the game." This only aggravated Elfman even more.

"Oh yeah!?" Elfman fired back.

"We're in the same guild!" Mirajane pointed out. We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

"We were once," Freed sighed. "However, the ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild; to break away our meaningless bonds. Laxus's enemy is mine as well."

"I'm ready to take on both of you!" Elfman charged in. Freed opened his eyes again and revealed his demon eye. With a quick slash, Elfman missed Freed. But on his chest were purple incantations. "What the hell is this?"

"Those who have been defeated are strictly prohibited from rejoining the game," Freed stated. "Anyone who dares attempt to do so will receive a punishment far worse than death." The scriptures sunk into Elfman's body. "Dark Écriture: Pain. Those ruins represent an unimaginable pain which will become the totality of your existence." Elfman's body began to glow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" He started to feel an extreme rush of pain. He clasped his head to try and make it stop. The immense pressure was strong enough to make his head ready to explode out of his head. He screamed in terror with no end.

"ELFMAN!" Mirajane can only watch in horror as Freed continued to torture him. "You have to stop this! He's not as strong as he used to be, Freed!" Freed raised his sword.

"Dark Écriture: Terror!" He fenced out more scriptures onto Elfman's body. "Suffering!" Elfman screamed louder as the pain started to course through his entire being. Mirajane began to cry.

"…I'm begging you…I'll do anything you want! Please, just spare him!"

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" With each slash of his sword, Elfman's body continued to feel the wrath.

"NOOOOOO!" Mirajane screamed from the sounds of torture. Elfman fell to his knees; he could no longer endure any more.

"The Final Dark Écriture…Death." The wind rustled in the background. Mirajane stood frozen in time. That one word rang inside the depths of her mind.

"…Death…," she whispered. Her heart pounded from the sudden memories that flashed into her mind. A tombstone, a massive beast howling, and a little girl that stood in its way. She wore a purple dress with pink sleeves that started from her upper arm to her triceps. She had short white hair and soft, green eyes.

"_**It's okay, big brother**_," she smiled. "_**We still love you.**_" The beast swatted the child right in front of Mirajane.

"_**LISANNA!**_" she shrieked.

Mirajane stood with no emotion. Her eyes white with tiny pupils. The sheer fear that she felt inside herself.

"**_I _**_**feel…so strange,**_" Lisanna whispered. Her body was completely immobile. "_**It feels like…I can't…move.**_"

"_**Don't waste your strength**_," Mirajane wept. She held onto Lisanna's hand for comfort. Lisanna's eyes only stared straight in front of her.

"_**Where did you go…Mira?**_"

"_**I'm right here.**_" Lisanna slowly tilted her head towards her.

"_**Mira…I…I just…want you to…to know...**_"

"_**Lisanna,**_" Mirajane begged. Lisanna left this world. "_**Lisanna...LISANNA!**_"

The wind suddenly picked up around Mirajane. A bright light radiated from underneath. "What's this?" Freed stood in shock at Mirajane. "So much power! Who is she?"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Mirajane cried out as a gargantuan, black spell ring appeared above her. The rocks around her began to levitate. Freed shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. Mirajane's body began to change. Cracks began to form down her cheek from her eyes. Her dress was now a sleek, red jumpsuit with red boots and a revealing torso that exposed half her chest down to her abdominal. Her hands were green, razor talons with fins running up her arm. Around her neck was a spiked collar that connected to her suit. A massive grey tail lashed out from behind. Mirajane's hair now rose upward to give a terrifying appearance. She no longer looked human. With one jump, she drew out her claws and lunged in at Freed.

**Kaboom!**

A cloud of smoke filled the area. "Dark Écriture: Wings!" From the smoke, Frees soared into the sky with his wings; glowing a dark purple. As Freed soared off, Mira began to fill with rage. From her back, she pulled out a pair of grey, demon wings. She quickly gave chase after Freed. With each second, Mira would land a rapid blow to Freed, no matter how fast he moved. With one punch, she sent Freed crashing into the bridge. From the dust, he zoomed out of the area. Suddenly, he felt a presence from behind. Mira was already there.

"Die," she spoke.

_This is her Takeover Power, _Freed thought cautiously_, The She-Devil: Satan's Soul!_ Mira raised her hand and conjured a spell ring.

"Darkness Stream," she commanded. A swarm of dark hands rushed in to grab Freed into the shadows. Freed flew and dodged to avoid being captured. He couldn't keep up with the many shadows pursuing him.

"Dark Écri-," Mira kicked Freed in the middle of his summon. Her feet snapped the blade in two. Without a weapon, Freed hurried to get away. Mira zipped into high speed after him. The chase led them both to the rocky landscape and valley of sand. "I know a few forbidden spells of my own! Evil-battles-evil! Dark Écriture: Darkness!" With a swipe of his fingers, Freed printed scriptures on himself. His body radiated a dark, sinister tone of purple. His body morphed into a hideous monster. He now had two curved horns on his forehead. His upper torso was revealed with muscle and blue fur. His demon eye was now visible along with his scaly legs and razor claws for feet. His green hair hanged loose, his face looked like a gargoyle with razor sharp teeth, and he still managed to keep his pants on. Mirajane followed through with a steady fist, but Freed immediately countered it with his own. As the two fists collided, the ground below gave in from the intense shockwave. Freed readied his punch with a sphere of red energy. Mira readied her own, but with a dark blue sphere. They lashed about; trying to kick, claw, and jab their way into their opponent. Mira seemed to have the upper hand in the battle so far. The fight made its way into a rapid frenzy which had Mira and Freed seem as though two light streams were colliding with one another. Mira rushed in from behind and shoved Freed into a nearby cave. She placed both hands on his chest as they fell.

"Evil Spark!" A blast of blue electricity surged over Freed. The attack sent him ricocheting off the walls of the cavern. He stopped once he had hit the ground.

"It's true," said Freed, "Her power's uncanny! I heard tales of her abilities, but I never would have thought Mirajane was capable of this!" Mira simply floated idly, looking down on Freed as if he wasn't a match. "You're strong, but I can't afford to lose the game to you! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Freed let out a monstrous roar as a red light shined around him. "Darkness Breath!" The result was a spinning tornado that reached high into the heavens. Mira had been swallowed inside and received numerous blows from the debris within. When the tornado subsided, Freed formed a large, red sphere with both his hands. "Darkness Flare Bomb!" He smashed it into Mira and sent her into the lake below. "Is she finished?" The water began to spin into a vortex. "What's happening?" From inside, Mira was controlling the flow with her hands. "She's controlling the water." _Just how powerful is she? _

"Evil Explosion!" With both her hands, she released a whirlpool straight into Freed. Mirajane took the chance and head-butted him. She began to conjure up a large black orb. The ball gave off extreme, unstable sparks around it. "Soul Extinction." In one shot, Mira fired a deadly blast of dark energy that engulfed Freed in an instant. The attack surged outward throughout the entire city of Magnolia as a large wave of darkness. Almost all the pedestrians and survivors of the battle watched the sky as the light and darkness brightened everywhere.

Freed pushed upward to lift himself out of the crater. Mira landed just a few feet across from him. Startled, he fell back on his rear end, now in his human form. Mira's red eyes gleamed from within the smoked crater. She gave a demonic growl and charged in at Freed. She grabbed Freed and pinned him to the ground.

_There's no way! _Freed cried in his mind_, I don't stand a chance against such a force! _Mira unleashed her final…

"_**I still love you.**_"

Mira stopped her fist directly in Freed's face. The sudden force gave off a small wind outward. Freed laid frozen in a state of shock. Mira breathed heavily; her fist trembling while her eyes were clear white. She remembered Lisanna crying…and smiling at Mirajane…just before she passed on. Mira sat back up; the light engulfing her as the demonic form evaporated from her body. She was back to her old self again.

"I don't understand," Freed spoke. "Why did you stop?" Mirajane only sat with sadness on her face.

"…Because this battle is meaningless," she said.

"You can spare me your false pity, Mira. Just…finish me off." Mira climbed off of Freed and sat beside him.

"I won't do that because we're allies." Cana, Elfman, and a resting Juvia walked into the scene. "We're both members of Fairy Tail. That means we work together…we celebrate together…and we grow together."

"No, you're wrong! Laxus is my only true ally!" Freed cried out.

"It doesn't have to be that way. Listen, we've been your friends since the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person who you trust more than anybody else. It's human nature…but that doesn't mean you have to shut out the rest of us. We're all part of something bigger…like family." Mira took a hold on Freed's hand. "If you'll just reach out, I promise there will be someone there for you." Mirajane smiled with tears. "Once you're able to finally see that connection, you'll never forget that it's there. You're surrounded by people who care for you." Freed started to cry.

"I never wanted…to come to this." He tried to hold back.

"Yeah…I now that. How about next year, we enjoy the Harvest Festival together?" Mirajane smiled happily. Cana and Elfman simply stood by and watched the beautiful scene in front of them.

"My sis," Elfman stood proud.

"She's amazing, huh," Cana wiped her face.

* * *

Purple scriptures floated onto the Guild Hall's Entryway. Levy read out the scoreboard.

[Freed vs. Mirajane]  
[Both Wizards: Forfeit]

* * *

Gajeel grinned. "This game just got interesting."

* * *

"Now, there's just one," Natsu glanced over the town.

* * *

"Laxus, now it's your turn!" Rai declared.

* * *

Laxus sat with rage in his eyes. Electricity surged all around him. He stared aggressively; waiting for his opponent to pass through the front doors.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**So Natsu, It's time to finally take on Laxus, am I right?**

**Natsu: Yeah, and I'm all fired up!**

**Happy: Um, maybe you should sit this one out. I mean, isn't it usually up to the main character to beat the final boss?**

**Natsu: Huh? What do you mean? If I'm not the main character, then who is? **

**Dude, where the hell have you been since the beginning of this story?**

**Next Time: Clash at Kardia Cathedral!**

**Natsu: Hey! This is my world, so I should be the one getting all the recognition here!**

**Yeah, tell that to the writer. Speaking of which; all rights reserved to the characters and material used belonging to their respective owners.**

**Natsu: Leave a review and comment for me; the main character!**

**Happy: Sorry Natsu, It's already been decided for the next chapter.**

**Natsu: What!?**


	13. Clash at Kardia Cathedral!

**Ch. 13 Clash at Kardia Cathedral!**

"Lucy, look!" Happy pointed to the floating scriptures in front of them.

"Freed versus Mirajane," Lucy read out loud, "Both wizards forfeit."

"That light we saw! It must have been from their fight!"

"The She-Devil. I wanted to see her do it…but I'm kinda glad I didn't." Lucy clenched her left arm.

"If Freed's out, then that means the Thunder Legion's toast!" Happy cheered.

"You're right! But, eh…" Lucy looked into the sky.

"Aye." Happy gazed up as well.

"The Thunder Palace is still looming over us; just waiting to blast the whole town to pieces. How are we gonna take it down?"

"I don't know," Happy remembered what happened to Bisca. "They got that Body Link magic protecting them. If we try to attack them, we'll just end up getting hurt instead."

"Yeah, and those things could explode any minute now. We're not gonna have enough time to evacuate everybody!" Lucy felt dazed and dropped to one knee.

"Oh no, Lucy!" Happy rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You haven't recovered all of your magic energy yet. You shouldn't push yourself."

"Yeah, I know. But I…I can't just sit here! I have to go help the others!"

"But how?" Lucy looked up at the floating balls of thunder.

_Natsu, Erza, Rai…where are you guys? _Lucy wondered.

* * *

**Magnolia**

"Raaaaaaaargh!" Natsu yelled out as he continued to run through town. "Where are you hiding, Laxus!? Come out and face me!" Not too far off, Erza was running around as well.

"Laxus, show yourself, now!" she shouted. As for Rai…

"Where the hell is he? Come out; come out; wherever you are!" Rai ran until he noticed a tall grey building with narrow glass windows. "This looks pretty suspicious." He pushed against the large door.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"That Thunder Palace Spell is strong enough to take down the whole town," Levy stood with all her books and research notes lying over the guild's floor. "Laxus is gonna activate it soon; in just ten minutes." Levy felt uncertain of the situation. "I'm scared." She lifted her spirits with positive ideas. "But we'll be able to stop him! After all, we still got Natsu, Rai, and Erza! And now Gajeel is on our side! Oh yeah, and I can't forget about Mystogan! Uh…even though I've never seen him." She sweat dropped. Levy suddenly noticed a shady figure walking through the entrance of the guild. "I wonder who that could be." As the light cleared up, a tall, old woman walked in with a red cape and a stern look on her face. The collar of her cape had small white spikes. She had her short pink hair tied back in a knot as her two small peal earrings showed. In her hair, she had a long, gold pin pierce through her hair with small cutters on each end. Under her cape, she had a long purple skirt that somewhat hid her brown boots. She wore a white long sleeve blouse with a blue tied ribbon underneath the collar.

"Where can I find the old fool," she asked in a serious voice. Levy was confused.

"Um, Ms. Porlyusica…why are you here?"

"I asked you where he is." Levy pointed to the front of the guild.

"Right, he's in the infirmary, ma'am!" Porlyusica sighed. She started walking to the infirmary. "Um, maybe he shouldn't be bothered. He's not feeling well."

"Why do you think I'm here?" she continued to walk, while Levy quickly caught up.

"Hold on! You came all this way so you could treat The Master?" Porlyusica stopped in her tracks. "That's so nice of you." Levy smiled. Porlyusica continued on.

The girls entered the infirmary whereas Makarov was sleeping in his bed. The old woman only stared at him for such a long time. Her face grew intense as she continued to stare down at him. "Go and fetch Laxus."

"Why?" asked Levy.

"What he's doing is shameful," she stated. "Especially with the old man on his death bed." Levy stepped forward.

"Are you serious? Is he really that sick?"

"Please…just do as I say, child." Porlyusica turned to Levy with sorrow in her eyes. "It can't wait. There's not much time." Levy stood in fear of the news.

* * *

Laxus sustained to sitting on the staircase as he twiddled his thumbs. He knew his goal was to overrun Fairy Tail, but something inside him kept changing his better judgment. He can hear the voices of memories repeating in his head.

"_**Oh! Hi Laxus!**__"_

The sun entered to the right of him.

"_**Now why would I do that when I promised to watch it with you this year?**__"_

Laxus stared at his feet with torment.

"_**There, now you can see, right? The wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool, huh?**__"_

"Tsk, why do I have to start thinking about this stupid crap right now?" he asked.

* * *

**Fairy Tail (Years Ago)**

Makarov stood in front of desk as he talked to his young grandson, Laxus. He wore a blue robe with a black sash. As for young Laxus, He a dark yellow t-shirt with a black-long sleeve shirt underneath. He had dark green cargo pants and boots. They looked to be having an argument over the Harvest Festival. "So, tell me, boy," Makarov asked. "Why aren't you participating in the Fantasia Parade with us?"

"Why should I?" Laxus answered. "Nobody will care if I'm there or not, right?" He looked to him with the scar on his right eye. "Ever since I was little, I've only just been known as your grandson. It's like I've never got to be my own person! No one calls me Laxus. I'm Makarov's grandson. I don't get credit for anything! It's just expected from me because you're the Guild Master!" Makarov scratched his cheek.

"Ah, so that's what this is. You're feeling overlooked. Do you honestly believe most people in the world feel like they get the credit they deserve?"

"It was bad enough just living in your shadow; why'd you have to go and make things worse?" Makarov looked down in sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Laxus's tone rose. "Don't you have a heart, old man?" He pointed to Makarov. "You went too far! You didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail!" Makarov grew silent. "So why did you do it!?" Laxus cried.

"Because Ivan…what your father did caused great harm to Fairy Tail." Makarov grew stern.

"Okay," Laxus agreed on the issue. "So maybe he made a few stupid mistakes, but who hasn't? HE'S STILL YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, RIGHT!? HE'S STILL YOUR SON!"

"Flesh and blood are not any member who would endanger the lives of his brethren must be banished without exception!" Makarov explained. "That's how our predecessors have preserved this guild over the years. It's the way Fairy Tail has always worked!"

"Then why don't you just kick me out too, huh? That way I can go join his new guild so me and my dad can work together! And we'll both take you down!" Laxus stuck his thumb down in defiance.

"He's gone and established a new guild?" Makarov took this information seriously. "Where is he? If you know where Ivan is, you must tell me at once!" Laxus turned his back to him.

"Yeah, right. Like you give a crap. You can go and try to find him yourself."

"Please, you have to tell me, Laxus!" Laxus started to walk away. "Listen, Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail! I have to find him! It's life or death! The safety of not only the guild, but the world could be at steak!"

"…Guess you should have thought about that before you kicked him out."

"Tell me where he is!"

"Someday, I'm gonna surpass you. But not for dad's sake. It will be for my own." Laxus turned to him with anger in his eyes. "And then, you'll have to live under my shadow."

* * *

**Now**

"Pfft, I knew this day would come," Laxus said to himself. "This is it. You can't say I didn't warn you, old man." Laxus stood up and walked over to the floating scriptures in front of the massive organ. "Only six minutes until the Thunder Palace is activated. I guess that stubborn old geezer is gonna hang on to the very end….Typical."

"Sorry, but am I interrupting something?" a voice echoed through the structure. The doors creaked as it opened more. "I figured you might be in the biggest building in town…besides Fairy Tail."

"Well, well, well; If it isn't the Smartass Reaper," Laxus commented back.

"It's actually Celestial Reaper, but thanks for pointing that out." Laxus began to walk over to Rai.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to be my opponent. But, if you're alright with it, then I'd be happy to beat the crap out of you first."

"Easy there. Look, I just wanna talk and see how this plays out." Rai pulled out his scythe and placed it on the pedestal next to him. "You really want Fairy Tail that badly, huh?" Laxus gritted his teeth.

"What? You're not gonna fight? You already chickening out?"

"I'm doing this because I told Mirajane I would. If you're putting your whole team against each other, you're doing a pretty shitty job at being a leader."

"SHUT UP! This is to prove who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is! The strongest is always the one who calls the shots, which means I'll be the one to take it over from the old man!"

"No, it doesn't! It means you got an ego problem and everyone won't respect you for-…" Laxus fired a lightning bolt at Rai. He jumped back and grabbed his scythe. "That was uncalled for, Laxus!"

"How about we cut the therapy crap and get to the fight!" Sparks started to fly from Laxus's headphones.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Laxus fired off a wave of static electricity. Rai dug his scythe to the ground as the lightning was absorbed by the scythe and expanded downward. The electricity passed through to the ground underneath. "Nice try, but I already know how to handle guys like you." Rai took the initiative and charged at Laxus. He raised his scythe upward.

"Really now. Could they do this?" Laxus disappeared in a flash. Rai swiped his scythe at the air. In an instant, Laxus had appeared behind him.

"That may actually be a first." Laxus raised his hand and fired a large beam of lightning. Rai ducked to the ground as the light ran above his head. He felt a few strands of hair burn off.

"Talk about cutting it close."

"I'm about to do a lot more than that, punk." Rai and Laxus went back and forth between their battle. Rai swung his scythe at Laxus while releasing the static to the ground. Laxus would turn into lightning to avoid being hit and fire off his static electricity. The minute Laxus teleported behind Rai, he took his chance.

"Gotcha!" Rai whacked his staff end into Laxus's head and pinned his chest onto a support beam. They both struggled with each other's strength.

"You think you can take me on? You don't have a clue at what I'm capable of!"

"I took on a dinosaur made of dirt and a black hole!" Rai head-butted him. "I think I can handle a crybaby." Laxus kicked Rai in the gut. Rai felt the surge of pain push into his chest. He stuttered backwards. Laxus punched him in the face and sent him flying twenty feet from Laxus. Rai clenched his stomach. "Why do they…always go…for the gut?" Rai pushed himself up with his scythe. Laxus raised his hand.

"Rest in peace, Reaper." Electricity began to flow out. "Too bad you weren't' much of a fight."

"Perhaps not," a voice called out, "but I will prove to be otherwise." Rai and Laxus looked towards the entrance. They noticed a man with a dark blue cloak with bandages on his arms and legs. His face had a green bandana that covered his nose and mouth while a blue bandanna with a silver forehead protector covered his head. A dark green strap went around his body to help carry the many staffs that rested on his back. He walked next to Rai and helped him to his feet. "You can't defeat him in your current state."

"Yeah, I just noticed that," Rai said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Mystogan," Laxus smirked, "You actually showed up. I was already tired of fighting this joker. It'd be nice to have more of a challenge." He chuckled. "Hahaha, I'm surprised you're here. I didn't think this game would be of any interest to you."

_This guy is Mystogan? _Rai thought.

"…If you bring down The Thunder Palace right now, we may be able to convince the citizens this is part of the festival," Mystogan suggested.

"Is that really why you came back? Give me a break." The air around them grew intense. "You're looking for a peice of the action. You wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is; you or me."

"This isn't a game anymore," Rai called out. "You're putting the city in danger." Mystogan raised his hand in front of Rai.

"Don't be quick to rule out Erza," Mystogan stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Laxus asked bluntly. "Sure the girl's got spunk, but she's just as weak as this guy." Rai gripped his scythe tight.

"Huh, you think she's weak," Mystogan replied. "You're either blind or more ignorant than I thought."

"I have nothing against them, but we can both agree we're stronger. It's clear one of us is Fairy Tail's top wizard. The question is 'who deserves the title'?"

"If you see the world in such simple terms, perhaps you are blind."

"I'm sick of talking. Let's settle this here and now, Mystogan. Hmph, or should I say-…" Mystogan pulled out his long staff and conjured a large ray of light at Laxus. Laxus summoned a ray of lightning to counter his attack. The two beams collided.

"Shit," said Rai.

**Boom!**

The explosion caused a huge storm of clouds to leak out of the building.

* * *

Natsu looked to the right. "It's the church!"

* * *

"That came from Kardia Cathedral," Erza stated.

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

The smoke cleared out of the area. The windows were all destroyed. Mystogan wielded his staff while Rai and Laxus covered themselves from the explosion. "Tell me," Mystogan demanded, "How do you know about that?" Laxus raised his hand.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" he said. "It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool like that."

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Rai asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. As for Mystogan…" Laxus turned to him, "Beat me, and I'll tell you everything I know."

"You're going to regret that statement, Laxus," Mystogan warned. "You're about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before."

"Oh, I'm so scared! GO ON AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, YOU FREAK! I'M DYING TO SEE HOW MUCH STRONGER I AM!" Laxus's rage fueled even more. The two stared each other down.

"Shield your eyes," Mystogan told Rai.

"…Right," Rai closed his eyes, but kept his attention at Laxus. Mystogan pulled out his average looking cane and pierced it to the ground. Four more canes quickly encircled him with strange designs on the tips. From right to left; a swirling pattern, a large fan, a red eye, and a long trident. Bright purple lights radiated from below.

"Skyscraper," a large, purple spell ring appeared before Mystogan. The ground under Laxus began to quake. Light shined through from the stone floor. The bottom twisted and curved until Laxus stood over a bright burst of energy. From outside, the church looked destroyed and shattered. In the blast, Laxus was sent skyward.

"What happened?" Laxus yelled as he looked down. "Impossible! The entire church!?" Laxus flew higher and higher into the air. From the cathedral, a pillar of wind and light fired upward straight at him. In a flash, Laxus was sent into the blue and purple reaches of space. In front of him, a ripple in the dimension was being formed. Two hands were peeling back the space. Four red eyes pierced through the darkness. Suddenly, pink and blue straps wrapped around Laxus's body. Two large creatures started to come out of the rip; a large, four-legged crystal beast and a gargantuan pink, bipedal Tyrannosaurus Rex. Laxus looked in fear as the monsters reached out to grab him. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE!" Laxus began to panic as the creatures came closer.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" The beasts roared with hunger and anguish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Laxus screamed for mercy. In fear, he began to release his electricity over the straps that held his body. The electricity caused an explosion and the illusion was destroyed. Laxus returned to the Cathedral with only Mystogan and Rai nearby. The strips of delusion scattered around him. He laughed maniacally at the events he went through. "HAHAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S FUNNY! HA, DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME USING SOME KIND OF STUPID ILLUSION?"

"Impressive," said Mystogan.

"Yeah, but I say he's slow when it comes to what's happening in a fight," Rai added. Underneath Laxus, a radiance of light began to brighten. From above, five spell rings appeared above his head. A yellow, green, red, purple, and blue spell ring was summoned. Mystogan held up his fan staff.

"Sleep," Mystogan chanted. "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"

"You think I'm the slow one, huh?" Laxus fired back. A yellow spell ring appeared underneath Mystogan.

"No!" he yelled out.

"Get out of there!" Rai shouted. Both their spells went off. Laxus was blasted with a powerful beam while Mystogan became stricken with lightning.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laxus laughed as Mystogan tried to endure the electricity surging through his body. Both of them were caught in each other's blasts. Mystogan rose into the air and focused his aim on Laxus. From below, rays of blue light tried to ensnare him. Laxus changed his form into a lightning bolt and escaped.

"He slipped through," Mystogan was surprised.

"He pulled the same move with me!" said Rai. Laxus shifted his path and came straight at Mystogan. Once on impact, Mystogan covered himself in an invisible barrier. Laxus took to the ground and regained his normal form. Mystogan appeared as well.

"Haha, now that's more like it," Laxus smiled.

"So here you are," Erza and Natsu both stood in the doorway. Everyone looked over to them.

"Erza…and Rai?" Natsu looked over to them.

"Hey," Erza replied, "You guys made it out of there."

"Took you guys long enough," Rai smiled back. Natsu looked over to the cloaked man.

"Hey, who the heck is that guy?" he asked.

"Dude, this is Mystogan!" Rai exclaimed. "You don't know your own team member?"

"We do," Erza explained, "but no one has ever seen him without falling to sleep."

"…You lost me," Rai stood in confusion. Mystogan didn't say a word. He continued to stare at Erza.

"You're wide open!" Laxus called out. He fired a bolt into Mystogan's head plate. From the blast, his disguise fell off. He revealed his blue hair and red markings on the right of his face. Natsu and Lucy gasped at the person behind the disguise. He glanced over to Erza.

"Jellal?" Erza stood frozen.

"What the heck…" Natsu was just as confused.

"What?" Rai asked. "Something wrong with this guy?"

"B-But how?" Erza began to drop tears. "You're…still alive?"

"…eh," Rai stood shocked.

"Oh, so you know this guy," Laxus smirked.

"Wait," Natsu asked, "…I don't get it. So Mystogan…is really Jellal?"

"Jellal, I…" Erza spoke out.

"Erza…please forgive me," Jellal replied. "I was afraid you'd see this."

"Wait, so which is it? Jellal or Mystogan?" Rai asked.

"I am not Jellal. I do know of him, but…I'm not him." Erza still stood frozen. "…I'm sorry. I must be going." In a fume of smoke, Jellal disappeared.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu called out, "…Well, that made my brain hurt."

"…I'm just gonna pretend that never happened." Rai decided. They both went back to focusing on Laxus.

"Alright, man! It's you against me!" Natsu declared. "I'm gonna take care of this clown!" He turned to Rai and Erza. "Is that cool with you?"

"I am," Rai answered, "But…" he looked to Erza who was still paralyzed.

"Wake up!" Natsu shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rai shouted as he took the lightning from Laxus.

"That was quite a face you were making there, girly!" said Laxus. "Too bad I was aiming for you instead of this wannabe hero." Erza snapped out of her trance. "Ugly!" With a push of his fist, Rai crashed into Erza.

"That's enough!" Natsu ordered. "I told you, you're mine, you jerk. Let's go!"

"Hey, didn't even notice ya," said Laxus. Natsu stood paralyzed in torment at being unrecognized by the rest of the group.

"Oh, you're about to notice me, pal!" Natsu's fist lit on fire. Laxus removed his coat and headphones. Natsu leapt into Laxus with his fist held high. "I'll burn you into a crisp! Argh!" Natsu gave a right hook, but Laxus dodged it on the spot.

"Natsu!" Erza cried out. She rested Rai onto a pillar. He had scorch marks over his clothes. Natsu charged in with both fists of flame. "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Didn't anybody ever tell ya," Laxus informed, "You gotta think before you act, kid!" Natsu charged in for the strike. "Now get lost, you rotten…!" Laxus summoned electricity into his right arm. He fired his shot, but Natsu jumped above him. Laxus raised his aim upward.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu launched a strong, burning kick into Laxus's forearm. He pushed him back; forcing Natsu to skid with his sandals to the floor.

_So that's how you do it_, Rai watched with one eye open.

"Be careful!" Erza shouted.

"I'm okay," Natsu grinned. "You don't gotta worry about me." Laxus dashed to Natsu and kicked him in the jaw. As he fell back, Laxus grabbed his arm to keep Natsu from falling.

"Where do you think you're going, you little punk?" Laxus started bashing his fist into Natsu's face. With each punch, a spark of electricity was released. Natsu gripped onto his arm.

"I'm staying here!" said Natsu. "This spot is perfect for me!" With a burning right arm, Natsu tried to deliver a right hook. Laxus leaned back to avoid the blow. With the other arm, he delivered another jolt to Natsu and continued to bash his face in. Natsu returned the favor as they went back and forth in delivering punches to one another. Laxus decided to twist Natsu's arm to the right until he sat on the floor.

"Here it comes!" Laxus lit his fist with lightning. Natsu swept at his feet, but he jumped into the air. Laxus stomped onto Natsu's head with his electric feet; leaving a crater on the floor. He pulled Natsu up from the rubble and knocked him to his right. Natsu regained himself as he skidded back. As he prepared to lunge forward, Erza knocked his head to the ground and pressed him to the floor. "Not nice."

_I need to get Jellal, I mean Mystogan, out of my head, _Erza thought. _I have to stay focus. Laxus is my target! _"Requip!" A stunning light shrouded Erza. As the light vanished, she appeared in her black armor with large bat wings and a long red sword. On her shoulder and hip plates were symbols of crosses. She drew her sword as it collided with Laxus's electric fist.

"Careful, Erza!" Natsu yelled out.

"Alright, Laxus!" Erza held her sword with both hands. "What have you put in the sky? Tell me, now!"

"What?" Laxus smiled. "You haven't heard? That would be my Thunder Palace!"

"You're absolutely despicable! To think you would attack your own home town." Laxus only laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Honestly, it breaks my heart, but that's just the way the game is played, doll face!" Rai started to get up.

"DAMN YOU!" Erza launched a right kick to Laxus. He gripped her foot with one hand.

"There's only two minutes to go."

"Go! Destroy them now, Natsu!" Erza commanded.

"I CAN'T, OKAY!" Natsu shouted back. "IF I ATTACK THOSE THINGS, I KNOW THERE JUST GONNA ZAP ME RIGHT BACK!"

"Seriously!?" Erza stated, "You're using Body Link Magic to protect them?"

"Yeah, and they're gonna stay up there until I give the order to blow!" Laxus ordered.

"YOU COWARD!" Erza fired back. Laxus unleashed a blast of lightning onto Erza.

"It's a shame you won't be around to see it!" Erza jumped back.

"Requip!" In a backflip, Erza had changed her armor. Her hair was now a long red ponytail with a white ribbon at the top of her head. She had on two blue, spiked shoulder guards and gauntlets. She had on a breast plate to cover only her chest. She wore black boots up to her thighs with leg guards for protection. On her waist was a traditional warrior skirt with three long clothes with round blue orbs at the end. In her hand was a long spear with a long blue rod.

"Ha!" Laxus chuckled, "Lightning Empress Armor. Nice try! But it's not gonna protect you from my attack!" Laxus threw out his arm and released a surge of lightning onto Erza. She quickly leapt into the air to dodge the strike.

"Now that we're using the same magic," Erza aimed her spear, "It's a fair fight!" The blade opened apart and fired a blue streak of lightning. Laxus blocked the blast with his arm and became lightning himself. He zipped away and came back around to attack Erza. She stabbed the rod to the ground and summoned a red spell ring in front. A blue sphere surrounded Erza with sparks flying all around. Laxus reshaped his body to look as if he was made of lightning.

"HAHAHAHA, let's see if your armor can handle this!" Laxus fired his electricity at the sphere. As the electricity surged, the power passed through Erza and came out from behind. She was not harmed. "Still standing, huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same type of magic, many different factors determine the victor."

"Their level of magic energy technique and experience…right?"

"One more…their heart! I know The Master taught you that, Laxus."

"Yeah, he mentioned it." Laxus grinned devilishly. "But he also taught me power triumphs everything else."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Erza readied her staff. Rai walked over to Erza. "Stay back."

"…No," Rai stood ready.

"…But-…"

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, "Would you just leave it alone! I told you I was gonna be the one to fight him!"

"Not so fast," Rai interrupted, "If you're gonna fight him, I'm gonna be there to see you do it." They all gave each other a stern stare. Erza smiled.

"Then I'll have to put my faith in you two." Erza ran out of the church.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Natsu shouted. She stopped at the doorway.

"She's doing what I think she's doing," Rai deducted.

"No way!" She turned to Erza, "You're not gonna take that thing down." Laxus laughed at the results.

"Hahahaha, I'd like to see you try!" he joked. "Attacking even one of those Lacrima can be deadly. And who knows how many there are floating above town right now. Besides, you're out of time!"

"Then I'll just destroy them all at once," said Erza.

"Is that so? You must have some kind of major death wish, then."

"No," she glanced at Laxus, "But if that's what it takes." She ran off down the street. "I'm leaving him in your hands, so don't let me down!"

"Come back!" Laxus demanded. "You're breaking the rules, Erza!"

"I'm putting my fate in you, too!" Natsu called out to her. "You hear? Whether you can destroy those Lacrima or not…you better make it back alive!"

_Don't worry, _she replied_, I promise that I won't throw away the life you fought so hard to save._

"No!" Laxus rushed after her. Rai ducked.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu unleashed a blast of fire from his mouth and fired at Laxus. As the smoke cleared, Rai and Natsu blocked his path. "Hey, you still think you can fight?"

"Trust me," Rai answered, "The biggest mistake I made was underestimating this guy. Besides, I still have some unfinished business with him." They both looked at Laxus.

"Alright, you jerk! Prepare yourself for a beat down!" Laxus glared at his two opponents. "You mouthy, little brats!"

"I'm older than him!" Rai shouted back.

Erza had summoned dozens of swords thanks to her Heaven's Wheel Armor; The Armored Angel. "I call upon the power that lies within my swords," she chanted. "Give me strength. Help me protect my dear city. My comrades in Fairy Tail…please, lend me your strength, as well."

* * *

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Hey, I think I just heard Erza say something to me," she said. Happy nodded.

"Mmhmm, I'm pretty sure that I heard it too."

"She asked us to lend her strength."

"Weird, huh?"

* * *

Gray pushed onto the brick wall to regain his balance. "If Erza's asking for help, it must be serious, then," he said.

"Pika," Jolt limped beside him on all fours.

"I know…if I can find a way for everyone to hear her…then we can band together to lend her a hand." The pain returned to his side.

"Chu."

"I'll be fine…but we're gonna need Warren's telepathy to pull that off."

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu punched his fists together and blasted a fireball at Laxus. Laxus punched the pyro ball as it exploded. The blast sent Natsu back towards Rai.

"My turn!" Rai readied himself in front.

"Don't you see what's happened to our guild, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks to the old geezer, Fairy Tail's nothing but a joke now!" Laxus conjured a large ball of static. The energy flailed around them wildly. As a sparks came close, Rai reached into his tool belt.

"Hammer time!" The electricity was absorbed into Rai's hammer. He swatted away the flying electricity while gripping to the rubber handle.

"ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Rai and Natsu dodged to avoid the larger blasts of thunder. "WHEN I BECOME MASTER, OUR NAME WILL STRIKE FEAR INTO PEOPLE'S HEARTS!" A massive bolt pierced the ground and charged at the two. Rai swapped his hammer for the scythe to block the strike. Rai managed to slow the attack, but the force was strong enough to blast them to the pillar. Natsu landed on his front as Rai landed on his end. Laxus continued to laugh under his breath.

* * *

"Where did everyone go!?" Happy asked as he flew next to Lucy running.

"They've got to be here somewhere," she said. "We just have to keep on looking!"

* * *

"Hey, Warren Rocko!" Gray yelled out, "I could use you're help right now!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt called out. It sniffed the ground to try and catch his scent.

* * *

"There's one minute and thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace is activated," Laxus read from the scriptures. "What the heck are you waiting for, old man? Are you really gonna stand back and watch all those people die?" Natsu began to laugh.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't worry if I were you," said Natsu. He stood back up. "It's over! You know as well as I do…it ain't gonna happen!"

"Whether you blow up the city or the world," Rai said as he lifted himself, "You're never gonna be the leader of Fairy Tail! I was right, you're nothing but a spoiled…ass…KID!" Rage began to build deep inside Laxus. Natsu lit his fist on fire.

"The town will be fine," Natsu assured. "Erza is taking his spell down!" Natsu's fist flared with fire. He charged in at Laxus. "It's not so easy sticking to your gut, is it, Laxus?" Lightning flared all around him.

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!?" he shouted.

"GET HIM, NATSU!" Rai yelled out.

* * *

**Magnolia**

An army of swords appeared above Erza. The numbers continued to increase as almost a hundred weapons were aiming at the spheres. She could hardly keep her guard up as the toll of magic being used was affecting her body. She breathed heavily and her arms began to fall. She rose her arms up again as she continued to summon more weapons. "…100!" Erza counted. "…It's…not enough!" One more sword was summoned. The lightning Lacrima started to charge up with electricity. Erza pushed herself past her limits. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A whole swarm of twenty swords appeared.

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

"I'M FIRED UP, NOW!" Natsu launched his burning fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!" Laxus threw his lightning fist. Rai watched as the sparks of the heated battle began.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Happy: Hey Natsu, there's a rumor going around town that another Dragon Slayer's gonna be added to the mix!**

**Oh, so that's what you and Gajeel are called. And here I thought you guys actually fought dragons.**

**Natsu: Well yeah- Wait! But I thought me and old Metal Face were the only ones around here! I don't want anybody else threatening my star power!**

**Happy: Yeah, right. Good luck with that, buddy.**

**Natsu: Hey now, you better watch your mouth! I got plenty of fans out there!**

**So, how many do you have; exactly?**

**Next Time: Triple Dragons**

**Natsu: Alright, there's me and Gajeel. Who could the other one be?**

**Happy: Maybe this is the part where they reveal that I'm the best Dragon Slayer ever!**

**Not very climactic if you ask me. All rights reserved in this story and material used belong to their respective owner's.**

**Happy: Leave a comment and review on your ideas!**

**Natsu: We'll see who the best Dragon Slayer is next time!**


	14. Triple Dragons

**Ch. 14 Triple Dragons**

[BODY LINK DISTRIBUTION IN PROGRESS]  
[5% COMPLETE]

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!" Cyrus screamed in torment as he received the massive jolt of energy surging through his body. The straps that held him to the metal operating table kept him from escaping. Two steel poles stood beside the table; overlooking Cyrus in his critical condition. The red electricity came flowing in through the poles and into Cyrus's cranium. The poles had been connected by wired cables leading over to a terminal. Resting inside a glass container on top of the terminal was the Soul of Life. Four shadow minions were keeping track of the numbers and readings appearing on the monitors. Watching all this was the red masked man. His arms were folded behind his back as he continued to inspect the operation. "Increase power by 45 percent," he ordered. Two of his shadows looked over to him. One looked to be a female figure with black, long, puffy hair. The other had spiky hair. The female simply shook its head as it pointed to the message on the terminal.

[CELLULAR DAMAGE: HIGH]

"His body will sustain it. Now, increase the transaction." The shadow followed the order and pushed the lever upward. The electricity flared as it seeped into Cyrus. The pain grew more intense.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Cyrus screamed at the top of his lungs. The power continued to flow. He fell to a state of unconsciousness. The shadows looked to the monitor to see his brainwaves and heartbeat still responding.

"As expected," the masked man stated. "The power of these souls takes time to control. Wielding its capabilities, however, relies solely on the will of the possessor." The masked man turned to leave the laboratory. "Continue the experiment until completed." The shadows went back to the terminal and increased the power. Cyrus's voice could be heard past the closed steel door as he screamed. The masked man walked over to his throne and rested down. His hand inputted the sequence on the armrest to start the controls of his computers. The monitor lowered from the ceiling. Alone, he pushed the red button. The screen turned on; blueprints on his plans were all arranged; one step at a time. "Soon, the trigger that will initiate my mission will commence." He looked outside into the empty void of space just beyond the glass. "If only she could see the benefits that my goal is capable of."

* * *

**Magnolia**

Gray and Jolt ran through town in search of their comrade. "Hey Warren!" Gray shouted.

"PIKACHU!" Jolt cried.

"Damn, where is he?" Jolt perked up his ears. It sniffed the air and went off running. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth against the force on her. She glared at the floating electric orbs in the sky. "…That's 198," she said. Another sword appeared in the group. "…199…," she tightened her grip. Another sword was summoned. She breathed heavily. "…There's still not nearly enough to destroy them all at once…" She nearly collapsed, but kept herself kneeled to the ground. _I'm running low on magic energy, and I'm almost out of time. What should I do?_

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

"Less than a minute and thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace is activated," Laxus grinned, "You're too late, boys!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see!" Natsu rushed in at Laxus. He delivered a burning kick to his head, but Laxus blocked it with his arm.

"You…DOUBT ME!?" Laxus sent Natsu back with an intense fist. He fell back over near the entrance. Rai readied his scythe to take his shot at him. Laxus only chuckled.

* * *

Erza brought out one more sword. She was ready to faint from exhaustion. "I still need to conjure a hundred more swords…and destroy all the Lacrima." Almost every member of Fairy Tail had been knocked out cold from the fight. All of them were scattered throughout Magnolia. There was no one left to call…

"_**Hey Fairy Tail, can you hear me?**_" Erza heard a voice echo inside her head.

"Huh, it's Warren?"

"_**Things aren't looking so good for us. Check out what's floating in the sky**_," Warren pointed out.

"He's using…his Telepathy," Erza realized.

"_**We're gonna have to pull together, so get off your butts and lend us a hand**_!"

* * *

"Hmm, is that Warren?" Macao looked to the sky.

* * *

"What's in the sky?" Jet noticed the Lacrima with his one eye open.

* * *

"What the heck are those things?" Droy noticed above him.

* * *

"_**If any of you are still fighting, give it a rest for a second**_," Warren suggested.

"Hold on," Lucy listened closely, "Now I hear a man's voice inside my head."

"Warren's using his telepathy," Happy explained, "It must be important because he's never used it to call everyone like this." Everybody else who was left standing listened to Warren's instructions.

"_**Now listen carefully, those Lacrima out there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town. We have to take it down before he can set it off.**_ We don't have much time, so we have to work together!"

* * *

"Man, he's got issues," Wakaba pointed out.

* * *

"But why?" Laki asked, "Why would he do this?"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Erza pondered, "How did you find out about the Thunder Palace, Warren?"

"_**PIKACHU!" **_

"Wait, isn't that Rai's pet?" she asked.

"_**Man, I've never been happier to hear your voice**_," another voice joined. "_**I was worried about ya.**_"

* * *

"_**Gray!**_" Erza was surprised. "_**I see, so it was you who told him.**_" Warren kept his focus as he projected the conversation between the guild members. Gray held on to Warren by his shoulder to transmit his thoughts.

"Yeah," said Gray. "I couldn't have done it if the little guy hadn't tracked down Warren for me."

"Pika!" Jolt jumped with joy.

"_**Is that Erza?**_" Jet asked. "_**You mean she's not petrified anymore?**_"

* * *

"Wait," Droy asked, "If she's not petrified, then…"

"What about the other girls," Jet added, "How is Levy?"

"_**There's no need to worry, boys,**_" Cana's voice came in. "_**All the ladies are fine.**_"

* * *

"Even Juvy is back on her feet," Elfman assured with a standing Juvia next to him.

"Yeah, so is Bisca," Mirajane inserted. Alzack laid against a wall in an ally. "_**Hear that, Alzack?"**_

* * *

"It's good to hear," Alzack sighed. He slid onto the ground. "I was worried…I thought she was a goner."

* * *

"There's one problem," said Warren. "My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild hall, so we'll have to make do with the people who can hear me. If we work together, we can do this-"

"_**Hey hold it right there, Warren!**_" Max shouted out. "Why should I do what you say after what you did to me!?"

"Oh, uh, Max," Warren began to stutter, "Hey, I'm sorry about that I-I swear that wasn't anything personal! I was just desperate to save the girls!"

"_**I got a bone to pick with you, Alzack!**_" Jet shouted out. "_**You hear me!?**_"

"_**Yeah, I can hear ya,**_" Alzack said solemnly. "_**I'm sorry about before-**_"

"_**Sorry ain't gonna cut it, you little coward!**_" Jet grew frustrated. "_**You shot me when I wasn't looking!**_"

"_**You better watch your back, Wakaba!**_" Macao threatened. An all-out argument broke out through Warren's Telepathy Magic. It didn't look like the team was going to let each other get away with what they did to each other. Jolt and Gray began to get irritated. Gray gripped tighter on Warren's shoulder.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS QUITE YELLING AT EACH OTHER!?" Gray yelled directly into Warren's ear.

"PIKACHUUU!"

"_**HEY, SHUT UP!**_" The guild fired back at them. Jolt took the full hit of their yelling. "_**WE'RE TRYING TO SCREAM IN PEACE, GRAY!**_" Jolt grew angry and stretched open Warren's ear for Gray to yell in.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE GOOFING OFF! WE GOTTA HURRY AND TAKE DOWN THOSE LACRIMA!" Warren looked to be in excruciating pain. However, everyone just continued to argue without getting anywhere. The sounds echoed through every thought in every member in Magnolia. Lucy could hardly stand the argument any longer.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy ordered. Everyone grew silent. "We shouldn't waste our time arguing! The citizens of Magnolia are in danger and we're the only ones who can help them. So we're going to have to work together! Look, I know things have been rough with all of us fighting against each other…but we could do anything if we pull together! That's what you guys taught me. I know that I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail, but I promise you…I love being a part of this guild…just as much as the rest of you. I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail someday. That's what I've wanted more than anything else in this world." Everyone listened to Lucy; sharing her feelings to her fellow comrades. "Now that I've joined…it…it means everything to me." She began to tear. "If you feel the same way…THEN LET'S WORK AS A GUILD AND SAVE OUR TOWN!"

"Lucy…" Erza was touched. Lucy pulled out her whip.

"But if none of you are up to the challenge," Lucy clarified, "Then I'll do this alone. I'll destroy those things myself!" Everyone in town smiled at the courage Lucy showed.

"What's it gonna be, guys?" Cana asked. "_**You heard the lady. You gonna let a newbie show you up like that?**_"

"_**She may not have been a member as long as some of us**_," Max added, "_**but she's got more Fairy Tail pride than all of us put together.**_"

"_**Right**_," said Jet. "_**We gotta save the town. We can work out our other problems later.**_"

"_**Geez**_," Wakaba complained, "_**Now we gotta agree to help or we're gonna look bad, huh?**_"

"_**You've done good, Lucy**_," Macao approved. "_**You got everyone to cool their jets. Alright guys, are you ready to do this?**_" Lucy felt the support of her team behind her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Lucy," said Erza.

"_**Warren**_," Max stated, "_**We'll work out our issues after we get the job done.**_"

"_**Careful, Macao,**_" Wakaba joked, "_**An old man like you can't handle all this action.**_"

"_**You're calling me old?**_" Macao jested back. "_**That's rich, Haha**_." Lucy and Happy readied to join the brigade on the Thunder Palace.

"Right," Lucy declared, "Let's do this."

"But they got that Body Link Magic!" Happy warned, "If we attack them, we're just gonna get attacked right back! And it's gonna hurt!"

"We're just gonna have to deal. I've always looked up to Fairy Tail, and now, I couldn't even imagine my life without it. We've been through so much in such a short time and no matter what; everyone's always been there for me. I really feel like this is where I'm meant to be. It's my home…after all these years; I've finally found a place where I belong." She turned to Happy. "So I'll fight…cause I don't want to lose it. Fairy tail has made me who I am today….a strong, capable wizard." Happy looked to the ground, and then raised his paw in the sky with full effort.

"I'm right with ya!" Happy shouted with support.

"Let's go!" Lucy smiled.

"Aye, you got it!" Lucy jumped off the toy store into a free fall. Happy swooped in and grabbed onto Lucy from the back. They both went soaring off toward the flying spheres.

* * *

Erza readied her weapons. "I'll take the two hundred to the north," she said. "Everybody else can take the rest. We can do this!" With everyone working together, they unleashed their power against the Thunder Palace.

* * *

"We can't afford to miss any of them," Gray declared, "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray fired a triple ray of ice spears into the sky.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Jolt released a thunderbolt straight into an orb.

"Demon Blast!" Mira commanded. She fired a black lazer upward.

"RAAAAAAAARGHH!" In his beast form, Elfman threw a massive pillar in the air. Cana threw a swarm of spell cards, Juvia shot out a wave of water missiles, and Alzack aimed his guns, even Reedus painted a cannon on his stomach to blast the Lacrima.

"GO FORTH, MY SWORDS!" Erza demanded. Every sword in Erza's arsenal became cloaked in a yellow light. Like heat seekers, they locked on and went flying.

* * *

Lucy and Happy flew up as close as they can to the floating spheres. Just above the balls, Happy released Lucy as she brought out her whip. With a snap, the sphere shattered in two.

"Mach Speed Attack!" Happy flew in at a sphere. He spun into a gyro ball to gain some speed. At the last minute, he took aim with his head and rammed into the orb. From the town, hundreds of lights were being seen fired into the blue sky. Once all the attacks made contact, the spheres began to explode one-by-one into a circular pattern. All that was left was a ring of smoke where they were before. The townspeople noticed the air glittering of gold sparkles.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Are those some kind of fireworks?"

"Looks like Fairy Tail is sparing no expense for the Harvest Festival, huh!"

Erza removed her armor as she gazed above her. "We saved the town," she smiled.

* * *

Warren, Gray, and Jolt looked up at the achievement they made. They felt a tingling sensation come over them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They were electrocuted. The same was happening to every member of Fairy Tail who attacked the Thunder Palace. Mirajane, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, and Erza were the first to be stricken. Lucy and Happy rested back on the ground. They both felt a tingle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck each member one at a time. Each person let out a shriek after being hit. They were soon sizzled and cooked well done.

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

The scriptures faded away. "Will you look at that," said Rai. Laxus turned to him. "Looks like Natsu was right all along."

* * *

**Magnolia**

"_**Is everyone okay?**_" Erza asked. Everyone was still trying to rub off the electricity. "How could you do something so reckless?" she smiled upwards.

"We should probably be asking you the same thing," Gray replied. Erza chuckled over the telepathy.

"_**We really do make a great guild, don't we?**_"

"_**We'd be a lot better if Laxus outgrew his rebellious stage,"**_ Macao joked.

"_**Ugh, you can say that again,**_" Wakaba added.

"_**Hey Alzack, you doing alright?**_" Droy asked.

"_**Yeah Droy, I'm fine**_," he answered, "_**Thanks.**_"

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

"Weren't you saying something about our guild needing to change?" Natsu asked.

"From what I heard, I say the guild is fine as it is," Rai added, "You got a good team looking over your shoulder, Natsu. Muy bien" Rai gave the thumbs up. Natsu grinned.

"You hear that, Laxus? How do you expect to become our master if you can't get along with the rest of us?" Laxus' fury had reached its peak. His eyes were full of hatred and wrath.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" In a rage, Laxus released a blast of electricity down upon himself. Natsu and Rai both stood their ground, but the wave of energy was pushing them back. Laxus' body surged with a large amount of lightning. "I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have to! WATCH ME! IT'S MINE!"

* * *

**Magnolia**

Levy ran as fast as he could down the street of crowded people. _Laxus, _she thought, _you've gone too far this time! You gotta stop this right now! Please, while your grandfather is still alive. _

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

The power rapidly flared like a wild battery. "I think it's about time you give up the fight!" Natsu yelled at him.

"No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get Fairy Tail!" Rai shouted out.

"Oh yeah?" Laxus replied. "You don't know who you're messing with. I'm a lot stronger than any of you ever dreamed. I could take over the guild by force anytime I want! AND YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME! YOU'RE BEST BET IS TO JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Sounds like you're just begging for someone to knock you down a few notches," Natsu's fist lit up. Rai pulled out his hammer.

"Looks like that's us," Rai added as he charged in at Laxus. "I had it with this guy!" Rai swung down onto Laxus' skull. No matter how hard he tried, the electricity looked to be cushioning the blow. The longer his hammer made contact, the more the mallet burned and blackened. "How strong is this guy!?" Laxus looked up to him.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Laxus pressed his hand onto Rai's chest. The sparks flew onto his chest and had him sent sky rocketing.

"You're turn!" Rai called out. Natsu jumped at Rai. They both locked arms. Before falling, Rai gained enough momentum to try and toss Natsu toward Laxus. Natsu encased his body in a burning flame as Laxus covered his own in lightning. The two rushed in to collide with one another. However, Laxus managed to land a blow into Natsu's abdomen. Having him off guard, Laxus went on to beat him down with kicks and punches. With a final kick, he forced Natsu to the ground. Rai covered his eyes from the impact. Laxus fired a lightning bolt at the two. Rai and Natsu became bathed in the light. When the light subsided, Natsu was on his back; paralyzed by the static. Rai had just enough energy to keep himself standing.

"Man, I don't understand this," Natsu glared. "He's so strong."

"Laxus wasn't kidding," said Rai, "He's probably the strongest guy I've ever met." Laxus raised his arm toward the sky. The electricity poured right into him.

"Can you feel the electric energy of the lightning I've summoned forth?" he called out. Natsu did his best to move his body, but the static kept paralyzing him.

"What the heck?" Natsu argued, "I…can't move a muscle!" The electricity levitated above the two. It became a floating thunder ball ready to be dropped.

"It will plummet from the heavens, and turn you into ash! RAGING BOLT!" Laxus gave the order as the electro ball dropped from above.

"This is gonna hurt!" Rai shouted. He pulled out his scythe, hoping to stop the attack. The orb crashed down into the boys.

**KABOOM!**

A shroud of light vacated the entire church. The light began to lift with Laxus chuckling from his strike.

"Hehehehehe, so who's the most powerful wizard in our guild now?" No response came from the smoldering crater. "HAHAHAHAHA, GUESS YOU GUYS CAN'T REALLY ANSWER THAT QUESTION SINCE YOU'VE BEEN TURN TO DUST!"

"That's no way to treat your comrades," a voice spoke out. Laxus was shocked to hear someone unfamiliar. He gazed up over near a balcony to see Gajeel wrapping his leg on the handle bars of the second story. In one hand, he held Natsu by the back of his pants. In the other, he held onto Rai's scythe as Rai used the back end of his hammer to dangle from the cutter. "Only a Nutjob like you would be so gitty about taking down one of his friends. Thankfully, I got to them before you did." He looked down to Natsu. "I wanna be the one to take this kid down."

"Woo, really appreciate it, Ironman," Rai thanked him.

"Gajeel," Natsu looked up to him. Gajeel leapt from the second story and dropped Rai to his left. He continued to hold Natsu in his right hand. Then, Gajeel dropped Natsu. Rai retracted his weapons back to his belt.

"I have another challenger?" Laxus laughed. "Hahahahahaha, you'll all end up dead soon, anyway. Anybody who dares to stand in my way will be eliminated!"

"Let me take care of Laxus, okay?" asked Natsu. "You guys just stay out of this."

"Yeah, we saw how well that worked," Rai answered. He looked to Gajeel. "What do you think, man?"

"This guy's not messing around; he's a real monster," Gajeel replied, "You can tell this guy has Makarov's blood running through him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thinking of us teaming up against him."

"It sucks," Gajeel agreed, "but that's exactly what I was thinking; you, me, and Natsu."

"AIN'T NO WAY!" Natsu disagreed. "I'M GONNA BE THE ONE FIGHTING LAXUS ON MY OWN! BESIDES, I'D NEVER TEAM UP WITH A GOON LIKE HIM, SO STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Just look at him," Gajeel stated. Natsu turned to look at Laxus. "Is that the same guy you remember?" Electricity flailed around him as his eyes filled with nothing but pure, white anger.

"What's the matter?" Laxus asked in a menacing voice, "You scared? You should be!" His eyes flickered back and forth from yellow to white. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whether you like it or not," Rai added, "Laxus is not gonna stop until he has us dead."

"If we wanna save the guild, we gotta stop him right here and now," Gajeel explained. "Everybody else is either been knocked out by another member or zapped by his Thunder Palace. Don't you get it?"

"It means we're the only ones left who are still standing," Rai deduced. Natsu turned to Gajeel.

"Since when are you pro-Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"I CAN PROTECT OR DESTROY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TOO!" Gajeel fired back. Natsu grinned.

"I thought you said that 'The sky wasn't big enough for two dragons'?"

"Yeah, that's true," Gajeel smiled back, "but there ain't any dragons flying in the sky now. Not with all this lightning. So, any plans, Mr. Reaper?"

"Just one," Rai thought, "You guys charge in and slow him down. I'll throw Laxus off guard, and you both hit him as hard as you can."

"Sounds fine by me," Natsu agreed. "Just so we're clear, this is the only time I ever team up with Metal Face."

"This ain't fun for me either," said Gajeel, "We'll fight it out, someday."

Together: Let's go!

Natsu and Gajeel charged in at Laxus. The first step was to weaken down Laxus, so they came in with rapid punches and kicks. Natsu and Gajeel pounded down on Laxus as he began to scoot back farther. Laxus charged up his left arm and swatted Natsu back. He fell back onto Gajeel and pushed him back a few feet.

"Natsu; Fire breath!" Rai called out, "Gajeel; Metal beam!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" As Natsu flipped back, he blasted out fire to give Gajeel a boost.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel extended his arm into an iron beam and sent it at Laxus. The fire from Natsu surrounded it as it made contact. Laxus managed to leap in the air and dodge the strike. Gajeel raised his leg high. "Iron Dragon's Saw!" His left leg turned into a buzz saw that nearly sliced Laxus in half. In return, Laxus fired back a barrage of blue thunder balls. Gajeel was blown back by the attack. From behind, Natsu had already built up his own 'Fireball'.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The ball came crashing down on Laxus as he hit the pavement. Laxus was ready to rise from the ground.

"Mind if I cut in?" Rai came dashing in. Laxus had pounded the ground at him, but Rai slid in between his legs. From the back, Rai swung his scythe out and snatched Laxus in with the cutter. "Going up!" Rai threw Laxus into the air. "NOW GUYS!"

Natsu: Fire Dragon's…

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's…

Both: ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel released a breath of fire and metal shards. As the attacks collided, a huge explosion blew up straight at the flying Laxus. He crashed down to the ground in a smoldering cloud of dust. "Don't tell me that's the best the three of you can do," Laxus' voice peered through the smoke. "Neither of you two deserves the title of Dragon Slayer!"

"What the heck?" Natsu questioned, "He doesn't have a scratch on him?"

"But how?" Gajeel asked, "I don't get it. I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slaying Magic on him."

"How the hell can he still be standing after all that?" Rai asked. Laxus only smiled at the group as the smoke cleared.

"I'll let guys in on a little secret," informed Laxus, "I haven't told anyone about this, but I hate the old man's lectures. But, I guess I can trust the three of you." Laxus' smile grew vicious as his teeth began to grow sharper. His body grew out of his shirt. More electricity surged. His arms glowed with blue scales. His muscles expanded until his build had become massive and his eyes were cold and empty like a demon. His black Fairy Tail symbol appeared on the left of his six pack. He growled out as his power began to increase. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Natsu stood in shock.

"Oh, no way," Gajeel was speechless…sort of.

"You're saying this guy's some kind of dragon!?" Rai asked.

"LIGHNING DRAGON'S…"

"It's more than that; Laxus is a Dragon Slayer too!" Natsu answered.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" Laxus blasted out a huge beam of static straight into the three. They became enveloped in the explosion. They all fell to the ground with their bodies filled with electricity. The pain surged around them, keeping stuck to the ground. "You're still alive? Damn, I was sure that would finish you off." Natsu and Gajeel fought off against the pain. Natsu and Gajeel wanted to continue on, but their strength wouldn't let them.

"I…can't…move," said Natsu.

"Me…either," Gajeel added. Laxus started to walk forward. Rai was left motionless.

"Guess that means I only need to worry about the two of you now," Laxus said evilly. Natsu turned his head towards him.

"Rai, snap out of it," Natsu growled out. No reply.

"Salamander," said Gajeel, "this guy's…out cold."

"Come on," Laxus demanded, "why don't you guys act like him and kick the bucket? You two losers…Erza and Mystogan, the old geezer, those weaklings in Fairy Tail…AND THE PATHETIC PEOPLE IN MAGNOLIA…YOUR TIME IS OVER, NOW!" Laxus electricity flailed over the church. A bright light began to radiate from underneath him.

"Where is all that…magic energy coming from?" Gajeel asked.

_This feels familiar, _Natsu thought, _like one of Gramps spells. _

"This guy's insane," Gajeel watched in horror, "He's planning on casting Makarov's ultimate judgment spell. It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" Laxus shouted out as he began to summon his power.

"We're as good as dead!" In Laxus's hands, a yellow sphere began to glow in his hands. His voice chuckled mischievously as he prepared to cast his deadly magic.

"You're right, Metal Head!" Laxus replied, "I'VE MASTERED THE FAIRY LAW SPELL!"

"That's the same spell he used to defeat Master Jose…No!"

"Laxus, what are you thinking!?" Natsu argued. Laxus' power raised as his spell grew large in his hands. "DON'T DO THIS!" Laxus focused his strength as the energy continued to grow.

"LAXUS, STOP!" Levy cried from the front door. All three of them looked to Levy.

"Levy?" Natsu asked.

"You idiot!" Gajeel yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"You gotta see The Master, he doesn't have much time!" she announced. "Master Makarov, I mean your grandfather is close to death!" Natsu was shocked by the news as well as Gajeel. Laxus came back to his senses. "Stop this, now! Go see him one last time! Please, hurry before it's too late!" Laxus only held the sphere in his hands; letting himself take in the words he just heard.

"No…," Natsu flinched, "It can't be. Gramps is gonna die?" Laxus twitched his eye. "No way."

"PLEASE LAXUS!" Levy cried.

"…This is working out perfectly for me," Laxus smiled. "Now that the old man is at death's door, I have an even better chance at becoming Fairy Tail's new master!" Levy shuddered from his response.

"Damn you," Gajeel glared at Laxus. Natsu stared at the ground in front of him.

"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail," Laxus commanded. The light grew more intense as the ground began to erupt. "I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! I'LL FORM THE ULTIMATE GUILD! ONE SO POWERFUL ALL WILL TREMBLE IN OUR NAME!"

"No…Laxus," Levy fell to her knees.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Natsu shouted, "DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT GRAMPS AT ALL!?"

"Fairy Law," Laxus summoned a spell ring in front of himself. The light radiated straight at the Team. Everyone watched in shock as they were swallowed by the light. A gold spell ring was casted just above the cathedral. The light engulfed all the people in town into its basking grace. Members of Fairy Tail along with Erza and her fellow comrades were ensnared as well. All of Magnolia was within a sunlit haven.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Happy: Not to toot my own horn, but I am an amazingly charming cat.**

**Eh. I'm more of a dog person myself. **

**Natsu: Wait, what were we talking about guys?**

**Happy: We're discussing why I should be the star in the Fantasia Parade! I mean not only am I overflowing with cuteness, but I'm a wizard, I can fly, and I'm a talking cat for crying out loud! Besides, I'm Fairy Tail's unofficial mascot, so it only makes sense that-**

**This is exactly why I'm a dog person!**

**Next Time: Fantasia and the Soul of Fantasy**

**Natsu: All work used for this story and material all belong to their respective owners.**

**Happy: Way to cut me off there, Mr. Narrator!**

**What'd you expect? We gotta wrap this up by next time!**


	15. Fantasia and the Soul of Fantasy

**Ch. 15 Fantasia and the Soul of Fantasy**

"_That's what the big guys of time and space said," Rai chuckled. "When you get a chance, try to see if the others out in town need help, alright?"_

"_Right," Mirajane nodded. She walked over to an old-fashion cabinet. Underneath the knobs was a small keyhole. She pulled out a grey key and unlocked the cabinet. Mirajane pulled open the doors and a bright yellow light filled the room. She reached in and drew out the source of the light. She held out her hand for Rai to take the object. "Here, take this," she insisted. Rai reached out and took the sphere. Further inspecting the ball, he knew what it was._

"_Is this…?" Rai asked._

"_Yes, it's the Soul of Fantasy. Master Makarov wanted to have me give it to you after the festival. But, seeing how things are now…," she looked to her sleeping guild master. Rai looked down at the orb. He gave a small grip on it. _

"_You think this is gonna work?" _

"_I don't know. There's no telling what kind of magic the souls contain. It's been said only a Celestial Reaper can handle such a power."_

"…_I'll take your word for it," Rai ran out of the infirmary._

* * *

**Magnolia**

The light vanished as a shroud of clouds filled the entire church.

"Hahahahahaha," Laxus chuckled in his achievement, "I finally surpassed the old man." From the dust, Natsu and Gajeel coughed from the smoke. Levy rested onto a pedestal nearby. Laxus was in complete shock. "What the…no way! Impossible! How in the hell are you all still alive!?" Natsu and Gajeel tried to lift themselves from the ground.

"Levy, are you alright?" Gajeel asked. Levy nodded.

"What about Rai?" she asked. Gajeel turned to Rai. He was still unconscious.

"He's still breathing, so he'll be alright," he answered.

"And Natsu?" Gajeel looked ahead. "Is he okay?" Natsu breathed heavily.

"Hehe, looks just fine to me." Gajeel assured. Laxus looked at his hands. He continued to question why his spell didn't work.

"I hit them with so much magic energy," Laxus thought.

"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed," A voice came in through the doorway.

"…Freed," said Laxus. Freed held on to his left shoulder as half his robe was cut off.

"Looks like your spell didn't work," Freed concluded. "Not a single person was killed."

"But that's impossible! I CAST THE FAIRY LAW SPELL PERFECTLY!"

"Maybe so, but your true feelings have betrayed you. You inherited more than strength from your grandfather; deep down you also have the master's heart. Whether you admit it or not, it's evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law Spell only affects those the caster sees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt, we now know how you truly feel."

"…His magic could see into his heart," said Levy. "And that's why we're still here."

"You can try to hide your feeling, Laxus," Freed smiled, "but your magic…it will always reveal the truth within your heart."

* * *

The cold air around him covered his entire body. In this place, there was no space, time, or gravity. He could tell it had a similar feeling as if he had arrived here before, but more solitary. "_**…Man, its cold in here,**_" Rai said to himself. His voice echoed around the area. "_**I can't believe I got done in by an electric hot head. Damn, I didn't think it would end like this. What about the guild…what about Grandpa…what about this world?**_"

"_**Have you already surrendered?**_" A new voice echoed in front of Rai. He opened his eyes to see the dark veil disappear and the zone become a dimension filled with yellow walls and space. In front of him, a small twinkle of light flew closer to him. Rai stared at the shiny object.

"_**Well, no**_," Rai answered, "_**But I just assumed that I died after taking…I don't know, a giant lightning ball to the face.**_"

* * *

**Kardia Cathedral**

"This has gone on long enough," Freed demanded, "You need to go see the master before he's gone!" The electricity surged around him. His build began to grow stronger.

"LET THE OLD MAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Laxus shouted. "HE'S NOTHING TO ME! HE MADE ME FAMILY, BUT I'M STRONGER!" The electricity lashed about the cathedral. Gajeel did his best to keep Levy and Rai's body away from the static.

"Who do you think you are?" Natsu shouted out at Laxus. He stood across him from behind. "You're not stronger than Gramps! You couldn't even pull off Fairy Law!" Natsu ripped off his vest. "You may be his grandson, but you're no better than the rest of us!" Fire surrounded Natsu. "Don't you know blood types don't matter, because everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family?"

"That's just a bunch of lies," Laxus fired back. "BLOOD TYPES DO MATTER!"

"YOU'VE BEEN A MEMBER LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! IF YOU THINK THAT MAKES YOU ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE GUILD, THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" Natsu unleashed a raging fist.

"AND YOU'RE DEAD!" The two dragons both clashed in their immense powers.

* * *

"_**Even if face-to-face with death, a true hero never gives in until the battle is won and peace is restored.**_"

"_**Yeah, but I'm not a hero. I'm a…**_"

"_**A Celestial Reaper. You hold a power like no other. You must desire my strength to control it. You do not fight to win, you fight to protect.**_" The twinkle floated into Rai's chest. As the energy seeped into his body, the light around him began to shine brighter.

* * *

Rai woke up. He looked around to see where he was. His arm was around Freed's shoulder. Standing nearby was Levy while she helped to get Gajeel standing. "You're awake!" Levy said out loud.

"About time, Reaper," Gajeel added.

"Man," Rai rubbed his forehead, "What happened?" Rai remembered the situation. "Laxus…and the lightning." He looked around again. "Where's Natsu?"

"He's competing with Laxus," Freed pointed to the sky. Just above the cathedral was a burning streak of fire that collided with an electric streak of lightning.

"Laxus is too strong, there's no way Salamander can take him down," Gajeel informed. Rai took back his balance and started running back inside the cathedral.

"Rai, where are you going!?" Levy called out.

"I gotta stop him!" Rai ran towards the center of the room.

* * *

The war continued in the sky between the Dragon Slayers. Laxus and Natsu began to lash out one strike after another with kicks, punches and tackles. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Laxus shouted. He managed to land a blow down on Natsu's head. He crashed down onto a tower. A lightning bolt blasted down on Natsu and forced him down onto the roof. From the rubble, Laxus lifted Natsu and kicked him. With his fingers, Natsu grabbed the surface to slow down his speed. He fell frontward.

* * *

Rai brought out his scythe and jabbed it down on the ground. "Here goes nothing," he said.

* * *

"Face it, already," Laxus spoke out. "It's over!"

"Natsu," Levy cried. Everyone watched the top of the church as Natsu desperately lifted himself up.

"…Why you don't just give up the fight," Natsu yelled, "The guild doesn't belong to you! It never will!"

* * *

From Rai's scythe, a yellow radiance lowed around his body. For some reason, he began speaking an incantation from his head and spoke it in his native tongue. "Como segador celestial, por este medio un llamado a la potencia del alma que mora en mí. Por favor, dame tu fuerza para poner fin al caos trajo a día de hoy. Que mi coraje superar la oscuridad. Soul of Fantasy... ¡Despierta!" Rai's eyes became yellow.

* * *

"OH YEAH!?" Laxus raised his fist. He summoned a spell ring. "LIGHTNING DRAGON; DEMOLITION FIST!" A large fist blasted out at Natsu.

* * *

"SOUL BREAKER!"

* * *

A pillar of light blasted its way from the room. The wind shifted into a vortex between Natsu and Laxus. The column shined upward as far as the heavens. Everyone in town shielded their eyes from the blinding light. "What the hell is this?" Laxus asked.

"The hecks going on?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know," Levy answered. Once the smoked cleared out, a new combatant stood in front of Natsu. As he looked up, Natsu was stunned to see someone new. It was a tall man with brown boots and metal armor leggings that ran up to his thighs. A grey warrior belt with two pates hanging from his side and a cloth hanging from the front. He wore a black and yellow armor top to shield his front. Underneath it, he had a long white sleeved shirt with grey braces on his forearms and shoulder guards with bicep protection. His neck held a black cloth tied in a knot on the front and the triangle hanging down the back of his neck. On his face was a metal visor that covered his mouth, ears, and nose. On his forehead was a black headband with a yellow jewel arranged in the center. The irises in his eyes were the same color as the yellow jewel. The one thing that caught Natsu's attention was the weapon he held. The blade looked sharp like any other sword, but the back of the blade looked curved like a hook. The guard was rounded inward toward the handle. At the butt of the handle was a red crystal that shined vigorously. Laxus was unimpressed by his appearance.

"Laxus," the man pointed his sword at him with his right hand. "You will stop this meaningless battle, or subject to the demise that waits you."

"Tsk, like I care who you are," Laxus summoned a large amount of electricity into his hands. "Get out of my way, or I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!"

"No, don't do it!" Freed shouted. "That much magic energy could kill him!" Laxus held the giant orb of electricity above his head.

"LIGNTHNING DRAGON: HEAVENWARDS HALBERD!" Laxus fired off a massive lightning spear.

"Get out of there!" Natsu screamed. The man raised his sword and swung out against the spear. The sword made contact and, in one swing, he redirected the lightning into the north of Magnolia, over the lake. The blast faded into the distance. The man didn't flinch. He glared down at Laxus with sheer anger in his eyes.

"You have chosen your fate," the man said. Natsu was silenced by the man's power.

"…No way," Natsu whispered.

"He shifted his attack in one swing," Freed watched with wide eyes. The man went rushing in. Laxus ran straight after the warrior. Just as they were about to clash, he moved to his right and hooked Laxus' neck onto his sword. With full force, he threw him into a building in the street. The structure had been destroyed just on impact.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Gajeel asked. The warrior went chasing after him. Laxus lifted himself from the wreckage.

"What the crap just happened?" he asked. He looked up at the church to see the warrior closing in on him. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?" Laxus began charging himself for an attack. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The shot fired straight at him. The warrior pulled out his sword and sliced right through the beam like a butter knife. He jabbed his blade into Laxus' chest. His ribs cracked as his scales began to break from the pressure. "He's breaking through my armor!" The warrior ran up Laxus' chest and kicked him up into his jaw. He performed a backflip after and stood in front of Laxus.

"Have you lost your strength, boy?" the man asked. This only angered Laxus.

"SHUT UP!" Laxus began to throw out furious punches and kicks. A left fist was blocked by a right block of the sword. A left kick was wrapped by the blade hook and sent Laxus crashing into the pavement. A huge cloud of dust filled the area. The people were starting to run away from the battle. Laxus quickly leapt from the dust and rushed in at the warrior. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Laxus threw out a left hook. The man caught it with his left hand.

"You're ignorance will be your downfall," he said. He kneed Laxus into his ribs. The sound of bones being cracked echoed through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH !" Laxus screamed in pain. He stuttered backwards. The man readied his blade. He lashed out with his sword and hacked away at Laxus. With each slash, he left Laxus with cut marks bleeding from his chest. Laxus was almost ready to pass out. The man swung his sword up and sent Laxus into the air. He ran underneath him to the other side. As Laxus fell back down, he landed a roundhouse kick. He was now flying into a brick wall.

**CRASH!**

Everyone in the station ran in terror and exited the building. Laxus just lay on the bricks piled underneath him. As Laxus looked at the hole he made, he could see him walking closer.

"_If we don't teach Laxus a lesson, then he'll never learn!" _the man recalled in his head. He picked Laxus by the neck and dragged him near the train's docking bay. The sound of a train whistle grew louder. "You will atone for your crimes against the guild." Laxus looked with one eye up to him.

"Why do you care," he groaned, "You're…not even…part of the guild."

"I cannot stand aside and watch helplessly as people are pitted against one another, especially comrades who share no desire to hurt their family!" The train came passing by. The warrior raised Laxus and shoved his face into the moving train. Electricity flailed as Laxus face continued to skid across the train's surface.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG GGHHHH!" The agony was immense and the pain only grew with each passing second. The train left, leaving only the man and Rai the only ones left at the station.

"It's time to end this." The man threw Laxus into the sky and followed after him. He drew out his sword. "Guardian Blade!" The sword glowed immensely bright, almost as if it was on fire.

"The sword…it's on fire!" With one swing, Laxus was shrouded in a cloak of flames and blasted back. He began falling to the ground like a meteor. He crash landed in front of the guild. Laxus didn't move an inch. The man walked over to his body. The blade of his sword blazed a bright yellow. He raised it over his head.

"This shall be your grave. The home you truly wished to rule." The blade suddenly shot out and increased its size to a skyscraper. The warrior swung his sword down on his body. "Final Fantasy: Requiem!"

"STOP!" Natsu yelled out. The blade was a centimeter way from touching Laxus' back. The warrior turned to Natsu as he stood behind him. His fists burned with fire. "Listen to me, Rai. Don't do this." Rai withdrew his power and the blade returned to normal.

"He is a monster with a deviant sense of strategy," said Rai. "He can't be allowed to live."

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled out. "That's not the same Rai who said he'd let me take on Laxus! If you kill him, then you'll be no better than he is!" Rai froze at his words.

"_You know he can be a real pain sometimes, but he's still one of us." _Rai looked down at the defeated Laxus. "Are you saying that you still trust this man, even if he doesn't show the same attitude towards his fellow members?"

"That's right," Natsu answered, "It's just like Freed said; he still has Gramps' heart." Rai looked down at himself. "He didn't destroy the town or anybody else because we all know how he feels about us." He put his hand on his armor.

"Natsu, I am not the same Rai who would be willing to show compassion to an enemy," he said. "My objective is to bring balance and order to this galaxy." Rai looked up at the sky. "But, I will respect your decision; for you have demonstrated true bravery as an ally. This is your world, so I will leave the choice of punishment with your people." Natsu smiled at his verdict. "However, this land might be better off without him."

"I don't know about that," Natsu sweat dropped. They both came up to one another and shook hands. A red spark flew on Rai. In an instant, Red electricity surged through his entire body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" Rai screamed in pain.

"Rai, you okay!?" Natsu yelled. The pain stopped. Rai fell to the floor. In a bright light, he returned to his normal clothes. His scythe fell down on his motionless body.

* * *

Rai woke up in a floating dimension of red space. "_**Hey, I'm back in that place with the 'other soul joining me in battle' scenario! But, it's a lot redder the last time I was here.**_" He looked around. He seemed to be alone at first.

"_**We finally made contact**__," _A voice casted from behind. Rai turned to see a buffed man in a red mask and cape.

"_**Whoa, are you the guy that brought me here?"**_

"_**I am not responsible for this phenomenon. But, it appears that our minds are linked as to portray communication between one another."**_

"..._**So, we're talking in our heads?"**_

"_**...**_**_Yes…in our heads…_"** The masked man was not amused by Rai's indulgence to understand his sophisticated intelligence.

"_**You mind telling me why I'm talking to you?"**_

"_**I suppose it would not be the best time to explain my mission to such an unskilled and intolerable man like you." **_Rai stared him down.

"_**Watch it, buddy. I don't like people who think their higher up in the world. That's why I took down Sparky before he went nuts." **_

"_**That is false; you did not perform battle with him. You used the soul to do combat for you."**_

"_**Well, technically- wait, how do you know about that?"**_

"..._**I suppose I can allow your feeble mind to solve this on your own."**_

"_**Let me guess…you're the one that girl talked about."**_

"..."

"_**Ah, so you're throwing the universe out of whack. Alright, you wanna fight it out now?" **_Rai cracked his knuckles.

"_**Negative. As of now, I have too much work to be done. Fighting you would be a waste of my efforts." **_Rai was starting to get pissed off. _**"We shall meet again in the future. **__**Also…" **_He swooped down in front of Rai's face. _**"You will stay away from her."**_

* * *

Rai snapped out of his slumber. He remembered the battle between him and Laxus not too long ago. He gave a quick glance as to where he was. So far, it looked to be the inside of an infirmary. He could hear cheering coming from downstairs. _I'm back in the guild? _he thought.

"They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?" said Laxus. Rai lay frozen in his bed.

"Laxus, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done," said Makarov. Rai remained silent during their conversation. He couldn't see them; just the window where his head was turned. "Look me in the eyes, young man." Laxus turned to his grandfather. "Fairy Tail is a place…where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their home can feel like they're part of a family. It's not something that can be owned." Makarov had a serious tone in his voice. "It's important that each member not only be loyal, but also trustworthy. Otherwise, no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will eventually fall apart. Your actions have proven you lack both of those qualities and you threatened the lives of your comrades. That's unforgivable."

"I'm sorry, sir" Laxus apologized. "Honestly, I never meant to hurt the guild."

_That makes two for Natsu, _Rai thought. Laxus' footsteps came closer.

"I just wanted to make it stronger." Makarov jumped off his bed.

"I swear, you're just as high strung as I am," Makarov replied. "You better try to relax or you'll end up in here with me. Take some time to smell the roses. If you do, you'll be able to see things you've never seen before and you'll hear things you've never been able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be." A small silence filled the room. "Over the years, I've watched you grow into the man you are today. Where did we go wrong, what lessen did you not learn. The past is the past…I am only left now with only one choice." Rai could hear Laxus whimper. "Laxus…you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail." He was shocked.

"…I understand," said Laxus, "Thanks for everything." His footsteps began to leave. "Grandpa," Makarov began to cry under his breath. "You take care of yourself, okay old man?"

"Please, just go!" Makarov uttered. As Laxus left, Makarov wiped the tears from his eyes. He continued to gaze out the window. "…Are you awake now, Mr. Ortega?" Rai removed the sheets as he sat up. He noticed he had on bandages and wraps around his legs and arms. He stood and walked over to the master. "You seem to have recovered quite well."

"…Yeah," Rai said with sadness. "I didn't mean to…"

"I suppose you have unlocked the Soul of Fantasy, am I right?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, sir." Rai checked his tool belt resting on a chair next to his bed, but the soul wasn't in it. "What the…where did it...?" Rai looked to his scythe leaning on the chair. He stared long enough to notice that the jewel on top was now the color yellow.

"It seems you have obtained a new power within yourself. That is a magnificent thing."

"To be honest, I'm not sure how it happened."

"As you continue on with your journey, new opportunities and knowledge will come your way. But don't forget, before you're a Celestial Reaper, you're still you." Rai smiled.

"Thank you, Master Makarov."

"Now then," Makarov smiled back. "Let's go see how the others are doing." Rai and Makarov exited the infirmary. As they began to enter the guild hall, everyone turned to them. The whole guild cheered in excitement at their recovery.

"Pikachu!" Jolt leapt into Rai's arms.

"Easy, Jolt!" Rai laughed. "I'm still trying to get the feeling back in my arms."

"It's nice to see you both make a great recovery," Erza walked in. "Are feeling better, Master?"

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry," Makarov assured.

"Hey, Rai!" Lucy ran in, "Are you okay?"

"After that intense battle from earlier, I'd say I'm doing pretty well," Rai grinned."I didn't even need to use a lightning rod." Everyone talked about how Rai managed to take on one of the strongest members in the guild. So far, they were impressed by his power. There were even witnesses who saw it when Rai bashed him into buildings or rammed him into Magnolia Station.

"Well, I believe it's time to add our new recruits, don't you think?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, let's make them men!" Elfman yelled out.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Rai cocked an eyebrow.

"After all that's happened, it's only reasonable that you guys become members since you helped us out," said Gray.

"Yes, it would be fantastic to have you guys on our team," Juvia smiled happily.

"You guys sure showed us some amazing skills," Cana added.

"Like that sword," Macao added.

"Or that fancy new armor you had on," Wakaba interrupted.

"Well, what do you think, boys?" Makarov asked. Rai and Jolt looked at each other. They both nodded.

"Alright, we're in," Rai smiled.

"Pikachu!" Mirajane pulled out a stamper with the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Okay guys, where do you want it?" Lucy asked. Rai checked over his body.

"Hmm, I'd be pretty cool to have it on my arm," Rai considered. A Mummy Natsu jumped in front of him.

"No mah, math wha I pah mah!" Natsu yelled furiously. Everyone was dumbfounded by his words.

"What did he say?" Rai asked.

"He said that's where he has his mark, so he doesn't want you to take his idea," Mummy Gajeel translated.

"Fine, maybe my chest," Rai looked at his front, but noticed Gray didn't have his shirt on. "Never mind." Rai turned around and noticed everyone had the symbol chosen where they wanted it. "At this point, I'll settle for the back of my neck."

"Done!" Mirajane stamped the symbol on Rai's neck. Once placed, the symbol changed to a dark grey color.

"I didn't mean it, literally," Rai sulked. Mirajane imprinted the symbol on Jolt's tail as it took a dark green color to match its bandanna.

"Cha!" Jolt waved its tail in joy.

"Great!" Lucy cheered. "Now that that's taken care of, there's just one more thing left to do." Everyone in the guild looked to Rai and Jolt.

"…I don't like where this is headed," said Rai.

* * *

The rain showered down on the small town. Some of the homes had their lights on with family staying indoors to pass the time. At the Junes Department Store, the only lights that remain on were at the entrance. The glass door slowly opened. A small figure quietly tiptoed past the lobby and into the market. He turned on his flashlight and glanced around at the products and advertisements.

"Look at all the stuff I can't afford," Prowl whispered. He looked around the store and noticed some conveniently placed televisions' in the electronics department. "Nice TV, it'd be a shame if someone took it for their new pad which they are conveniently staying at." Prowl started to shift a 15" television from its display until something caught his eye; a 52" HD television with built-in speakers. Prowl dropped the screen to the floor. It shattered. "Oh my god," he stared at it with envy, "Dat screen!" Prowl moved closer to the TV and began to shift the television from display. "I'm getting this thing back to the inn, even if it kills me!"

* * *

**Magnolia**

Fireworks went off in the night sky. People screamed and cheered with joy and anticipation for the Fantasia Parade to begin. The sound of music and trumpets lead the way for the floats to come. In the first float, small children with musical noted for masks led through in front of a giant green fish float. In its mouth were people dressed as fish food like clams and shrimp. Up next was a pink bunny float with glowing eyes. Just after the float was a mascaraed of Fairy Tail's women dressed in red velvet bras and thongs. Their arms had white fluffy sleeves and around their necks were gold necklaces. From the back were large fluffy wings.

The next float was a stage where Cana performed in her orange dress with white angel wings. Her cards floated and glittered with pink hearts incasing them. Her float glittered with blue sparkles as well as a rainbow flying over her head. Behind her was Wakaba and Macao dressed as orange and blue clowns. They danced around with funny and comedic routines. Macao let out a large burst of blue flames over the crowd. The flame spun until it became a round ring, and a small fire spike pierced through the ring and flared into an army of pink hearts.

The crowd cheered louder as the performance continued. One man stood in the alley as he smiled during the festival. He watched the float that held Alzack, Max, Droy, and Jet on a blimp looking like small insects in the garden. Only Droy and Jet were the ones dressed as a pumpkin and a caterpillar.

The next float held the three Fairy Tail beauties: Bisca, Lucy, and Levy. They wore their pink corsets with white skirts and fluffy collars on their necks. They danced while carrying large pink flags with white designs. Their platform was in the shape of a musical drum. The people were happy and smiling at their technique.

Coming up from behind was Elfman in his beast form as he roared to the crowd. Behind him was a tall thorny, grey castle with a pink rose at the very top. The bud blossomed and Mirajane appeared in a blue corset with white sleeves on her upper arm to her wrists. Her legs were covered by a magnificent white gown. She gave off a radiant white light as she transformed. A group of quadruplets cheered for Mira, showing their support that read on their shirts: M-I-R-A-L-O-V-E. Their jaws dropped as soon as Mirajane revealed her form. She became a giant pink lizard that took up the entire float (poor Elfman).

Coming up from the back was an aquatic display with Gray in a blue prince uniform and Juvia in a light blue princess dress. On stage was a stupendous crystal castle. They waved down to the crowd. On Gray's cue, Juvia summoned a rush of water into the sky. The water became a rushing arch over the castle. Aquatic words shifted at the top of the arch: FAIRY TAIL. The crowd roared with excitement.

The next float was a special duet. The float was a stage with pink curtains hanging behind the two. On the left was Raimundo performing in a red tuxedo; waving to the crowd. To his left was Erza who used her dancing swords to spin around the two. Her outfit was a red and orange dress with wings resting around her head and arms. They both started to waltz as a large white enveloped their bodies and changed their forms. Erza now had a red winged bra and a white silk skirt. Her arms and wrists were cuffed with gold braces and she held two sabers in each hand. Her red hair was tied to now have four ponytails. Rai changed into his Soul of Fantasy and drew out his sword.

"_**I am still skeptical on you using my power for such an unnecessary display,**_" Rai thought to himself.

"_**Come on, man**_," Raimundo answered. _**"Do it for the team. Just enjoy yourself.**_" He looked to the crowd as they cheered. Rai looked around and saw the joy brought to everyone. Rai swung out his sword as fire surrounded both him and Erza. Together, they created a dance of fire.

Natsu walked down the street with torches spewing in from large jars. Each jar was being pulled by large green jellybean monsters. Happy and Jolt sat on one with Happy wearing a small green tuxedo and Jolt dressed as itself. As for Natsu, he sucked in a large amount of air and tilted his head back. He spat out small bursts of flame into the air and began to spell FAIRY TA…

"Ack!"Natsu coughed on his fire. With the final members performing, it was almost time for Makarov to take the stage in his big red bow and yellow overalls over a purple strip long sleeve shirt.

"Master Makarov," Gajeel spoke out. Makarov looked down to him on the float.

"You're not gonna be in the parade, Gajeel?" Makarov asked.

"I don't like being in the spotlight," he replied.

"Well, that can't be true," Makarov smiled, "You're Mister Shoobidobop!" Gajeel turned red. He then pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Here, this is for you. I took me awhile but I finally tracked down Master Ivan."

"Good work, my boy. I'm sorry it was so dangerous."

"No prob; I can handle it. It's actually kind of fun, and that guy has no idea I'm a double agent."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Makarov placed his hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't easy to retrieve the Soul of Fantasy from him, but we must ensure the safety of our home world."

"Master!" A member shouted to him. "Are you ready? It's about that time!" Makarov quickly put his cat-eared hat on.

"Sorry, but my public needs me!"

A lone man walked behind the crowd of fans. "Looks, it's the master!" The man turned towards the parade.

"Oh, wow!"

"Sure is wearing a fancy outfit, huh." Makarov jumped and waved out to his fans across the festival (almost like a cat).

"I'd say it's more funky than fancy."

"Why is he acting so goofy?" The man smiled as he recalled a childhood memory.

* * *

"_But, how come you're not gonna be in the Fantasia Parade this year?" young Laxus asked. _

"_Cause this is your big moment," Makarov responded. "But, I'll be watching you from the sidelines."_

"_When I look into the crowd, how will I find you?" he asked._

"_Forget about me, you're the star!"_

"_If you say so," then Laxus had an idea. "Oh, I know! In the middle of the parade, I'll do this!" He raised his hand and pointed up to the sky with his thumb sticking out. "You can see that, right?"_

"_You'll raise your hand?" Makarov didn't quite follow._

"_It's a message!" Young Laxus explained. "When you see me holding out my hand like this, it means even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way!" Makarov's eyes filled with bubbly joy and tears._

"_Sniff, that's my boy."_

"_Be sure took look for it, okay?"_

* * *

Laxus looked at his hand and made the symbol in front of him. He looked back at the parade one more time and started to walk off. Before he left, he suddenly felt something from behind. Laxus turned to the parade and saw his grandfather pointing up towards the sky. Laxus couldn't believe what he saw. Not only did Makarov, but every member of Fairy Tail raised their hands and pointed to the stars. This was their declaration to their leaving comrade and their family member. Confetti rained down upon the festival at the initiation. Tears began to shed from Laxus' eyes. "…Grandpa," he whispered.

"_**I may not be able to see you…there may be hundreds of miles between us…but I'll always be looking your way," **_Makarov assured. "_**I'll be watching over you…forever. I promise."**_

"_**I know," **_Laxus told himself, "_**Thank you, Grandpa.**_"

"The party is just getting started!" Natsu cheered. "Haha, I'm all fired up, now!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" Happy added.

"Okay guys, who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHH!" Everyone cheered. Rai smiled as the festival began to close up with fireworks. As he looked up, he noticed something in the sky. One twinkling little star had vanished from the night. He felt uneasy and looked down at the parade.

"I believe our time here has ended," said Rai.

* * *

The Amagi Inn was now closed. The residents were sleeping soundly and the employees had turned in for the night. The rain continued to pour down. One room remained lit on the ground floor. Prowl lifted with all his strength as he pushed the large screen through the window. He had it rest on the floor while he crept in after. His uniform covered the screen so to protect it the rest of the way back. He tried to shake off the water that poured from his clothes. "Alright, time to check out that Midnight Channel."

* * *

**10 hours earlier...**

"_That will be it for today, class,__" Ms. Kashiwagi announced to her class. "__Get home safely and try to stay dry since it's raining,__" she licked her lips and walked out. The students started packing and talking amongst themselves. Prowl shoved his books into his bags and prepared to leave. _

"_Now that my first day is over, time to check out the area," said Prowl. He rose from his seat and headed to the exit._

"_I can't believe they finally caught him!__" a girl was talking to her friends. Prowl stopped at the door and pulled out his dictionary. _

"_Yeah, I know!__" The ribbon ponytail friend added. "__Turns out that one of the police investigators was behind the first murders the whole time!__"_

"_I saw that on the news, too!__" _

"_And that one guy was responsible for kidnapping the students who went missing!__"_

"_Was he connected to that whole Midnight Channel thingy?__"_

"_I don't know. But the rumor last year was that if you see someone on TV at midnight on a rainy night, that person is supposed to be your soul mate!__" The rain started to fall heavily on the town. "__We should get going before it starts pouring!__" The girls exited the classroom and walked down the hallway. Prowl leaned on the wall next to the classroom entrance. _

"_That sounds interesting," Prowl told himself. "Think I'll go check it out."_

* * *

**Now**

Prowl removed the television resting on the cupboard. He replaced it with his new monitor for entertainment and reconnected the cables. He shut the lights off and turned it on. Prowl stared at the snowy screen for some time. "This is boring," he said. "Wonder if they have some adult programs." Prowl pressed the CH + button and skimmed through for anything good to watch. He stopped and looked at the clock resting on his dresser.

[11:59 PM]

"Screw it, I'm going to bed." Prowl turned off the television. He started walking to his futon. "I can't believe I'm sleeping on the floor."

[12:00 AM]

*click*

The light from the screen flickered on. Prowl stood surprised to see the TV set turn on by itself. He walked up to the monitor and stared at the screen. He noticed a picture appearing in front of him, but could hardly make it out. Prowl leaned in closer to get a better view. He slowly moved forward toward the screen until it was straight in his face.

**Crash!**

Thunder boomed outside, causing Prowl to stutter forward. He tripped over the old television and fell forward; phasing into the screen. He began falling into another world.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"WHAAAAT! YOU'RE LEAVING!?" Natsu shouted in the guild hall. Everyone stopped and looked to where Natsu, Rai and Jolt stood. "You just got here and now you gotta go?"

"Believe me," Rai guaranteed, "I'd like to stay, but I've got a job to do. You know, protecting the universe from the deadly threat that can destroy you all."

"He does have a point," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yes, it would seem so," Makarov interrupted. "It looked as though it was only yesterday that you just unlocked your true power, Mr. Ortega."

"Uh, wasn't it just yesterday?" Rai asked.

"You have been a formidable ally," Erza complimented.

"We really will miss you guys," Levy said as she petted Jolt.

"Pika!" Jolt licked her cheek.

"Try not to get too much in trouble," Gajeel turned to try and not show any signs of emotion. Rai simply smiled.

"Hold on there, Reaper," Natsu added. "When you're done saving the whole world or whatever, you better get back here so I can take you on!" Everyone was stunned to see Natsu declare a battle against Raimundo.

"Natsu, we don't even know if he'll ever come back," Gray pointed out. Rai thought for a moment. He dug into his belt and pulled out a pink ribbon with a gold crest.

"What is that, Rai?" Cana asked.

"It's a ribbon I got from some friends in another world," said Rai. "I made a promise to give it back; even if it's not likely I'll come back." Rai turned to show him his Fairy Tail symbol. "With this, I won't ever forget the people I met here on my journey." Everyone in the guild smiled at the new promise to their new comrades. Jolt jumped onto Rai's shoulder and gave a small cheer.

"Pikachu!"

"Looks like you two became real men!" Elfman stated. Rai pulled out his scythe.

"Hold on," Erza halted him. "Before you take off, we must bid you a proper farewell." Erza requiped her armor and changed it into a large suit of tallow and grey armor. In her hand was a large flag with Fairy Tail's symbol. "When leaving the guild, you are expected to follow these rules." Rai and Jolt looked in curiosity. "1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you both shall live." Rai and jolt nodded in seriousness. "2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." Erza fell silent. With a strong will, she spoke out. "3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your lives with all your might, you must never consider your own lives to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live!" The guild gave a salute at their departing members. Rai and Jolt saluted back at Erza. Rai's scythe began to glow mystically. He pulled it out and pointed it at the guild entryway. Rai gave a swift horizontal slash as a yellow rip in space opened up and revealed a vortex to another world. With one last wave, Rai said farewell to his friends at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu," Rai turned, "You better be ready when I come back." Natsu grinned with anticipation. He turned to Lucy and Levy. "Ladies," Rai smiled and gave a thumb's up. He and Jolt jumped through the portal.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**One soul down, five to go! This story is picking up and so far things are looking good. A lot of ideas are coming to mind, so sorry for the fillers and all. All material and ****characters**** used in this part of the adventure belong to their respective owners. Leave a comment and-**

**?: Mate! Jikai wa nani ga okoru ka oshie suru kikai ga nai?  
(Wait! Don't I get a chance to tell what happens next time?)**

**Huh? What did you say?**

**?: Kekkyokunotokoro, anata wa monogatari no watashi no bubun ni kite iru. ****Sore wa josei ni teineidearu tame, shōnen no shigotodesu!  
(After all, you're coming to my part of the story. It's a boy's job to be courteous to women!)**

**What the hell are you saying, woman! I can't understand you!**

**Next Time: Reaper + Vampire**

**?: Soshite anata no tame **_**kappuchu!**_

**AH! My neck!**


	16. Reaper and a Vampire

**Ch. 16 Reaper + Vampire**

Rai and Jolt ran through the portal to the other end. Unfortunately, it's not easy to know when exactly to stop after passing a rip in the fabric of reality. Rai tripped over a large rock and Jolt rolled over on the dirt ground. It continued rolling until it slammed upside down into a tombstone. It looked up and saw a skeleton carved onto the stone. "Chu," Jolt spoke with shivers. The ripple in space closed; leaving the newcomers in the middle of a deserted forest.

"Man, feels like we ended up in a horror movie," said Rai. The trees around them were twisted and dying. The dirt path they stood on had tombstones resting on each side of the road. Cobwebs lingered and the weather felt cool like it was Fall. "Well, time to get to work." Jolt leapt onto his shoulder and hid inside his shirt. Its tail stood out from Rai's back. "Sure, leave the dangerous stuff to the hero." Rai started walking forward.

**Crash!**

The sound of demolition filled the area. "The hell was that?" The echo came from up ahead. Rai picked up the pace. The closer they went to the source of the sound, the more Rai felt uneasy. After a short time, they arrived at a large building. It looked to be an old cathedral much like in Magnolia. However, it looked almost identical to Rai's viewpoint of Notre Dame while releasing a terrifying appeal. "Did we end up somewhere in France?" Rai surveyed the area. Jolt continued to shiver in Rai's shirt. "If I have to guess, the noise probably came from around here." Jolt slowly peeked out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A cold, chilling laugh came bursting nearby. Jolt rushed out of Rai's shirt and took off running. "PIKA!" It dashed off into the building.

"Wait, Jolt!" Rai's partner had already disappeared. "Damn it, not this again." Rai started to run after him. Before Rai passed the gate, he noticed a gold plate imprinted on a stone column.

妖怪アカデミー  
(Yokai Academy)

"…That doesn't look like English."

"Sugu soko ni sore o hoji!" A voice called out. Rai turned to a woman the same age as he was. She had long brown hair with two pigtails dangling on each side of her head. She wore a white, long sleeved blouse with a blue vest. Her skirt matched her vest with white, checkered stripe patterns. She shifted her round glasses and held a clipboard in her arms. "May I ask why you're doing here on school campus?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but…what did you say?" Rai couldn't understand the language she spoke.

"I'm Rubi Toujo. I am helping the director sort all of the first year students. Yes…many, many things happened…" She rambled on about how many things happened that made her become part of the school's programs and faculty. Rai…didn't quite follow.

"It was nice meeting you miss, but I really should be going," Rai stated. He began walking off in the direction of the building. Rubi recovered her train of thought and noticed Rai's tool belt hanging around his waist. She even caught a glance at the scythe sticking out.

"Wait, I think I know who you are!" she shouted. Rai turned to Rubi.

"What is it now?" She grabbed onto Rai's arm and started pulling her with him.

"Please, I need you to come with me."

"Hey, wait!" Rai struggled to get free. Resistance was futile. "I need to catch a mouse!"

* * *

Jolt dashed down one hallway after another. By the time he realized it was safe, he came to a quick stop. "Pika…Pika," It breathed heavily to regain its stamina. Jolt slowly walked down the aisle and started searching for its partner. It glanced around and saw nobody around. It noticed the building was more light blue and spaceous on the inside. Not only that, but the rooms had sliding doors and signs posted with strange characters and numbers. "Chu," Jolt became more timid and cautious the farther he walked.

**Clank!**

"PIKA!" Jolt jumped in fear. It quickly turned to face its opponent. Jolt started giving off sparks from its cheeks. There was no one.

**Clank!**

The sound happened again. Jolt looked around, and then turned his attention to the ceiling. It listened to the air ducts. Someone was traveling inside the ventilation system. As the rustling began to lower, Jolt continued to follow the noise. The clanking turned into a room on the left. Jolt quietly slid open the door and peeked inside. There were four high school kids having a conversation. On was a boy in a red tie and a green jacket. He had brown pants with brown shoes. Another was a small child with a yellow bow around her neck with a pink cape. She had a bowl haircut and wore a witch costume with yellow knee socks. Another was a bright, blue haired girl about the same height as the boy. She wore a red bow and a white long sleeve shirt. Over this, she had on a yellow sweater vest that allowed her…assets to bounce. Her hair was been tied back like a ponytail with a purple ribbon to keep it in the fashion. The final girl had the same outfit as the boy, but more fitted for the female body. She carried a choker around her neck with a sort of metal cross hanging down her chest.

"So, let me get this straight," the young girl asked, "You're saying that Kokoa chased you all the way here to Yokai Academy?"

"Uh huh," the bubble gum girl answered with grief. "I'm afraid so."

"…That has got to be the most single-minded fixation ever," the small one pointed out. The boy began to ponder this predicament.

"I wonder if that's the only reason," he thought out loud.

"Well," the bubble gum girl determined, "from her point of view, she sees me as the irresponsible big sister who left her. And I bet she despises me because of it."

"Come on, it's not like the whole ordeal is your fault."

"Yeah, you're not to blame!" the small child added. From the ceiling, a girl popped out of the air duct. She had cool, purple cut hair with a blue and white sweater to keep her cold attention going. The one thing that matched all the girls' uniforms was the plade green skirt with yellow stripes.

"Aw man," the ice girl said, "your little sister sucks. Want me to just freeze her and be done with it?" Her arm looked to be made of ice shards. Jolt pretty much stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. He managed to find the source of the ruckus, but it wasn't quite what he expected. The girls were simply fighting over the boy and clinging onto him. Jolt simply sweat dropped at the scene.

"Wait, stop!" the boy tried to gasp for breath in the vested girl's bosoms. "We don't know when Kokoa will come after Moka again!"

"I can answer that one!" A small hamster-like bat floated outside the window. "She's coming right now, wee! Ms. Kokoa, they're right here, wee!"

"The bat!" the vested girl cried.

"Nice work there, Ko!" The window shattered as a red headed girl with round pigtails rolled into the room. She had on a red sailor shirt with red knee sock and small bows on her brown heeled shoes. She stood up and targeted all the opponents in the room.

"She's here!" the group shouted.

"Hahahaha, if you think you can run away from me forever, then you got another thing coming!" Kokoa smirked. She drew out her hand to the sky. "Hey Mr. Ko, come on!" The small bat swooped into her palm.

"Right away, wee!" It was being gripped in her hand. "Whoa, Ms. Kokoa, that hurts! But in another way, it also feels kinda good, wee!" The bat's body grew until its head took the shape of a mallet and the wings stretched to make the handle. In a matter of seconds, Kokoa now held her new massive hammer.

"Hahahahaha, my shape shifting bat, Ko, transforms," Kokoa explained. "This means I can turn him into anything I want!" Jolt cowered behind the sliding door. He found the source of the noise, but also found the she demon that terrified him. Jolt was ready to run away until it heard a ruckus in the room.

**Crash! Bam! Kapow!**

The sound of the kids screaming peered through the door. Jolt stopped and pondered what to do. It couldn't run away from a fight and leave the kids to die, right?

"Pika." Jolt slowly walked away. The door suddenly crashed open as smoke seeped out of the room. "Pika!" Jolt started to run for it.

"She's gone completely off her rocker!" Yukari yelled out. Everyone was now running down the hallway to escape the psychotic red head. Jolt was near the front of the group while the others followed behind, but they didn't take notice of him.

"For crying out loud Moka, she is your sister!" Kurumu shouted, "Make her stop or something!"

"Okay, I'm on it!" Moka decided.

"Moka!?" Tsukune cried. Moka took her stance as a martial artist. She prepared to fight against her smaller sibling. Everyone watched the fight about to begin. Jolt watched in awe at Moka for being so bold; it became inspired as well. Kokoa appeared from the smoke and laughed maniacally with the hammer in her hands.

"Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed with glee. Moka was ready. "Hahahahahaha!" Kokoa drew in closer. Moka thought about the situation. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moka didn't like her goblin face.

"Sorry, everybody!" She started to run away. "I just don't think that I can do it!" The group pulled a failed animated pose.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kokoa shouted. "Get your ass back here!"

"Pika…CHU!" a lightning bolt cut Kokoa off guard.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. She looked around, but only saw the group in front of her. The kids also checked to see where the spark came from.

"Any idea what that was?" the Kurumu asked.

"Look down there!" Yukari pointed to the yellow mouse. Jolt gave off static from its cheeks.

"Pika Pikapika!" Jolt yelled out.

"Maybe it was that little guy," Mizore assumed.

"No way, that runt?" Kurumu said. Kokoa wasn't impressed.

"What do you want?" Kokoa fired. "Why don't you go back in a hole and eat some cheese, you little rat!" Jolt gave off electric sparks over its body. It rushed in at Kokoa with a Wild Charge. "I said move it!" She swung out her hammer at the same time Jolt jumped at her. The hammer and Jolt fought off against each other; trying to see who would push the other first. A major explosion occurred and ended up pushing both of them back. Jolt was sent crashing to the ground, while Kokoa soared and landed on her back; revealing her pink underwear.

"Oh no!" Moka cried. She ran over and picked Jolt up. "Are you okay?"

"Pika Pi," Jolt replied.

"Come on, Moka!" Tsukune grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here!" Moka and Tsukune started out of the hallway.

"Hello," Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu stood to the side, not sure why he just grabbed Moka and not the rest of them. Kokoa chased after the two.

"Get back her!" she demanded, "I'm not done with you yet!" The two dashed their way around the school while Moka carried Jolt in her arms. Jolt wasn't strong enough to take on a girl like her. He looked to the ceiling and noticed the lights passing over its head. Jolt jumped out of Moka's arms and ran beside the two.

"Wait, what are you…?" Moka asked.

"Pi…ka!" Jolt shot a Thunderbolt at each ceiling light. One-by-one they burned out and slightly darkened the hallway.

"You think that's gonna help you guys get away?" Kokoa cried.

Outside of the school, three girls were walking down the outside corridor. One had short brown hair, the other had blue hair with braided ponytails, and the last had golden curly hair. "That ceremony was so long," pigtails said.

"Yeah, but what about that vampire girl who showed up?" goldilocks asked.

"I wonder who she was."

"Yeah, me too!" short brown agreed. They all giggled with curiosity. The pigtails turned to notice someone coming from behind.

"Hey, check it out!" she cried, "That's Moka over there!"

"That mystery vampire goddess was incredible, but Moka is still the absolute coolest!" the brown one assured. They all stared with attraction at the running vampire girl coming at them. They all screamed in joy and ran at Moka.

"MOKAAAA!"

"Not now!" Moka cried. "I'm real busy, okay?" The girls stopped in their tracks as she, Tsukune, and Jolt ran right passed them. They were still stuck in their fan girl pose.

"Huh!?"

"Hehehehehe," Kokoa began rushing in at her opponents. She swung her massive hammer at the girls and sent them flying high into the sky.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Kokoa laughed, "Don't get in my way because no matter who you are, I will take you down!"

* * *

"And that's who I think he is," Rubi stated, "Kono otoko wa koko ni mokkōba kurasu no tame no watashitachi no atarashī senseidesu." Rai simply stood by as Rubi talked over with a female woman with round glasses, a pink top, and a blue skirt. For some reason, her hair appeared to have cat ears.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere," said Rai. "But I gotta admit, this place isn't anything like a thought it would be. Looks more like a school than a church on the inside." Rai tried to contemplate the situation he got himself into. "More importantly, why can't I understand anybody here? I didn't have any problems in Sinnoh or Magnolia."

"Excuse me, meow," the teacher asked Rai.

_Did she just say meow?_ Rai thought.

"Would you mind telling us about yourself," she asked.

"Uh…hey," Rai couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"The problem is that I can't find any way of communicating with him," Rubi explained.

"Oh my, that is a problem," the teacher agreed. "We should try to figure this out immediately, but first…" She pulled out a small box in the shape of a cat winking. She opened the lid and revealed a small piece of bread in the shape of a fish.

"You must really like cats," Rai guessed. She started to eat it. "That or its lunchtime."

"Miss Nekonome, did I catch you at a good time?" A man with red spiky hair and a blue tracksuit walked in from behind Rubi and Rai. Miss Nekonome turned her chair with the bread still in her mouth.

"Yes…anytime is a good time for fish, you know," she replied.

"That very well may be, but that's not what I was asking," the man said. He turned to Rubi, and then over to Rai. "And who is he? The repairman?"

"Hey, how's it going," Rai waved his hand up.

"I see he's not from here," the man assumed.

"Why yes, he was actually wondering around the front of the school this morning," Rubi answered.

"Strange, I don't recall anyone phoning for maintenance."

"My, he does seem rather odd, doesn't he?" An erotic woman came up from behind Rai. She had on black stockings and a very short mini skirt. The only thing that covered her corset was a white buttoned blouse. She had short red hair, round glasses, and red lipstick. Rai felt the chill run up his spine. "If he is a handyman, perhaps he can also serve as the school's personal renovator. It's nice to have a personal assistant ready to help out. Not only that, but his aroma is so enticing."

"Okay, I'm gonna need some space," Rai tried to gently pull away the woman clinging on to him.

"But right now, we need to discuss about the first-year student named Kokoa Shuzen," The man returned to the topic.

"Nyoew…?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"Apparently, she was the chief culprit behind that rumpus we had before the ceremony," the erotic woman added.

"She does seem to be quite a troublemaker," Rubi informed.

"That's terrible…now if you'll excuse me," Miss Nekonome went back to her fish.

"Wait, we need your assistance!" the man asked.

"We think it would be wise for you to nip the problem in the bud with some discipline before she starts causing more trouble," the woman insisted.

"Miss Nekonome, can we count on your cooperation here?"

"But wait…" Miss Nekonome replied. "She hasn't caused any more problems yet, has she?" The sound of banging echoed through the walls of the building. The picture frames fell on the floor, on-by-one. Rai seemed to be the only one out the group who was aware of what was happening.

"Just how far do you think you can run from me?!" a voice shouted in the hallway. "You can hide, but I'll find you! I don't care if I have to tear apart the whole school looking for you, I will hunt you down…!"

"It seems she's causing one now," the man sighed.

"You guys heard that, right?" Rai asked. The woman waved her finger in front of Miss Nekonome.

"It's-a-scan-dal." She enforced. The lights began to flicker on and off. The teachers were all curious as to why it was happening.

"That's strange," Rubi considered, "That usually never happens." Rai looked at the flashing lights. He turned to the hallway.

"Aw crap, that's probably Jolt!" Rai dashed out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Rubi called out. She started chasing after him.

"Rubi," A man called out to her in the hallway. "You got a second?"

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, and Jolt all took shelter behind the school statue that looked to be a small creature with a beak and a Lilli pad on its head. They tried catching their breath before Kokoa would strike again.

"I think…," Tsukune gasped for air, "…we should be safe…for now."

"Pika," Jolt sighed after using up a lot of electricity.

"We can't let our guard down," Moka pointed out. "Kokoa's insane. She's the most persistent person I've ever met!"

"Since she just got here, at least she isn't familiar with the place."

"Ms. Kokoa, I've found them, wee!" The bat cried over their heads.

"Good work, bat!" Kokoa jumped from the roof down over to the three hiding nearby. "Let's do it again, Ko. C'mon!" Kokoa raised her hand to the air and grabbed onto her bat. Ko changed his appearance and morphed into a large, spiked, metal baseball bat. Kokoa twirled him in her hands and stepped to the plate.

"Oh no, this one is more deadly than the last one!" Tsukune shouted. "And those spikes are ridiculously huge!" Yes, we know.

"Time…to…die!" Kokoa cried. She swung her bat at Moka.

"We won't let that happen!" Yukari shouted from the difference.

"Somewhere I hear a voice crying out to us for help," Kurumu stated. Kokoa froze in her tracks.

"Violence and Mayhem have no place here," Yukari added.

"Our names ring through the halls of Yokai Academy…!"

"The White shadows of two shining beauties…!"

Kurumu and Yukari: "Known to the world as…Pretty Witch and Love-Love Succubus!"

Kurumu and Yukari managed to pull off heroic poses, even if they looked like space girls in boots, shorts, a cheer top, and metal antennas. Kurumu wore her outfit in red while Yukari wore hers in blue. They both strained to move while on one foot to match each other's poses while holding ray guns.

Kurumu and Yukari: "We're the Incredible Super Miracle Double Deluxe-!"

"Too long!" Kokoa whacked Kurumu and Yukari with her bat and sent them flying…and screaming. They soon landed a few feet in front of her, rubbing off the soars they had on their rears.

"Yeow-ow-ow…Now that's just mean!" Kurumu complained.

"Hey, why'd you attack us?" Yukari asked. "It's against the rules while we're doing our cheers."

"We should have just frozen her solid and called it a day," Mizore stated. She walked in front of the girls and drew out her ice claws. . "Sorry kid, but I'm through playing around with you." From underneath Kurumu's skirt, A purple tail with a diamond end stretched out. Her nails grew sharp and her back sprouted giant demon wings.

"In that case, me too!" she shouted. Yukari brought out her pink wand with a heart shape at the very top.

"Let's kick her ass all the way to next week!" Yukari announced. All four girls charged in for a death battle.

"Stop it-!" Moka shrieked. "I know she's being a brat, but she's still my sister!" Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore all stopped a few inches in front of Kokoa.

"Caught you slipping!" Kokoa shouted. She batted away the three girls into the air. "A bat to the butt!"

**Home Run!**

All three of them rested paralyzed on the ground with blood dripping from their mouths. "Aw man," Yukari groveled. "She ripped us to shreds."

"I really…hate that brat," Kurumu said in her own blood puddle.

"My face really hurts," Mizore whispered.

"Sorry," Moka apologized.

"Pika Pika," Jolt simply gawked at the sudden pain and turmoil anyone can receive from this small child. They were all doomed.

"That takes care of your stupid friends!" Kokoa declared. Tsukune turned his attention to the roof.

"Hey look!" he pointed. "Up there!" Two new people stood at the very top of Yokai's rooftop. One being a swav man in the same uniform as Tsukune, but he had a red headband on his forehead and a string with a charm around his neck. It looked to be in the shape of a wolf's head. The other was Rubi who now wore a large detective coat over her clothes.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin', guys," the guy flipped his hair back.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Gin," said Rubi.

"So he finally made an appearance…!" Mizore said with satisfaction.

"Our club president…" Kurumu gave a thumb up and a wink, "saving the day!"

"With Gin the werewolf and Rubi the witch joining forces…," Tsukune predicted, "Kokoa doesn't have a chance at defeating us."

"That girl is completely toes!" Kurumu cheered.

"That's the wrong word, stupid!" Yukari corrected. "You mean she's toast!"

"Alright then, here we go!" Gin made the call and jumped in.

"Heck yeah; let's do this!" Ruby shouted. She ripped away her coat and…smiled for the camera. She revealed her long black dress and pink corset around her waist. She had on long gloves up to her upper arm.

"Oh yeah…That's so hot!" Gin started taking photos with quick speed and precision. "I knew you were a great model. Rubi, you are one photogenic babe!"

"I'll do anything you want." Ruby continued to pose for the snapshots. She even lifted her skirt up to her thigh. "My wish is your command, Gin." Kokoa didn't see the point of this.

"What the hecks going on?" Kokoa asked. She decided to go back to her fight. "Well, whatever. Now I finally get the chance to take you out! Moka Akashi-uh?" Kokoa noticed everyone had left from the scene. "Hey, what the hell? Where did you guys go?" She clenched her bat. "Now...I'm really mad!"

* * *

The school's basketball court remained dark and empty after the assembly from the morning. "What's with her, anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm exhausted," Yukari complained.

"Man, this girl is way too persistent," Mizore pointed out.

"When the stalker woman says you're too persistent, you have serious issues," Kurumu whispered.

"Shut up," Mizore fired back. "At least I'm smart about it."

"We should be safe for right now," Tsukune suggested, "but I doubt it'll be long before she finds us."

"Pikachu," Jolt whined. Everyone was all bundled up in the training equipment of the gym. They shared the same hiding spot; a tower used for the girls when performing long leaps.

"Speaking of which, why is that thing hiding with us?" Kurumu asked.

"I couldn't just leave him after he tried to help us," said Moka.

"Well, can you tell it to move from my leg?" Jolt was being shoved between Mizore's chest and Kurumu's thigh. Yukari was shoved next to Tsukune as Kurumu rested on top of them. Moka was underneath Tsukune and facing upside down. The sound of footsteps overtook the silence. Everyone gasped. A tall figured walked through the entrance of the gym.

**Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!**

Their hearts raced at the tension. The lights came on and the footsteps came closer. The ball was now bouncing. Then it stopped. A swish from the basket, then the bounce happened again. "Woohoo! Two points!" A voice yelled out. Jolt perked its ears.

"Pika?" Jolt whispered. It squeezed through the group and popped its head out of the box. It saw his partner dribbling the basketball and shooting from the free throw line. The ball went into the air, and then rebounded off the ring.

"Damn, so close," said Rai. "I'm out of shape." Jolt ran out of the box and rushed over to Rai.

"Pikachu!" Jolt leapt onto Rai.

"There you are!" Rai held Jolt in his arms. "I saw you pull off that light show from earlier." Jolt sweat dropped. "Well, at least you're alright." Rai sat him down on the ground. "Come on, it's time to head out. This place gives me the chills, especially that stripper." Rai started to walk off. Jolt didn't move. Rai noticed this. "What's up?" Rai soon saw the kids' heads popping out of the exercise box. They all came out one-by-one. From left to right it was Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Tsukune Aono, and Moka Akashiya. "You know these kids?" Jolt went behind Rai and nudged his leg forward to them. Rai walked up to the group. "Uh…hey, how's it going?"

"What was that?" Tsukune asked.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Kurumu didn't know either.

"He must be someone from another country if he doesn't speak the same language," Yukari deduced.

"Whoever he is, he must know the little mouse very well if he was happy to see it," said Moka.

"He looks like a repairman," Mizore inspected Rai up and down. Rai wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hey Jolt, any idea what they're saying?" Rai asked.

"Pika," Jolt shook its head.

"Yeah, that figures." Rai came up to them and tried to communicate through different means. "Rai…" He pounded his chest. "Rai…"

"He's trying to talk with us," Mizore was not amused.

"What does he take us for, idiots?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, he could be saying his name is Rai," said Tsukune. Moka pointed to him.

"Rai?" Moka said.

"Rai, yes!" he nodded his head. He pointed down to his Pokémon. "Jolt!"

"Jolt?" said Yukari.

"That thing has a name?" Kurumu thought.

"Alright, so what now?" Rai asked. Jolt rushed over to the girls (and Tsukune). He gazed up to Moka.

"Pika Pikachu," Jolt told the bubble gum haired girl.

"Okay, so now what?" Tsukune asked. Moka walked up to Raimundo.

"Akashiya Moka," she said.

"Akashiya?" Rai asked. "Weird, but okay." Rai reached out with a hand. Moka and Rai both reached out to extend a hand of friendship. A wonderful scent filled the air.

"That smell…," Moka whispered.

"AHA! There you are!" Kokoa shouted. Everyone turned to see the red head standing in front of the gym doorway.

"Who are you?" Rai asked.

"Oh crap, it's her!" Tsukune shouted.

"We completely forgot we were hiding from her!" Yukari shrieked.

"Now Moka, we're gonna finish where we left off!" Kokoa walked closer to the group. Rai could see the fear in everyone's eyes, including Jolt. Rai turned and looked to her.

"Hold on there, Strawberry Shortcake," he said. "What's going on here?"

"Out of the way!" Kokoa shouted, "This is between me and her." She pointed over to Moka.

"Look, whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me," said Rai. "Even if I won't know what it is."

"Listen bub, I don't know who you are, but…," Kokoa was cut off by the sudden fragrance in the air. She started to lean closer at Rai. He was somewhat crept out.

"Uh…are you feeling alright?" Rai asked. Kokoa wrapped her arms around Rai and…

**Capu Chu!**

Everyone stood frozen at the scene. Kokoa was biting Rai's neck and sucking out his blood. Rai twitched for a second. "AH! My neck! It burns!" Rai cried. Kokoa snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing. She pushed Rai away and clenched herself.

"You…YOU FILLED ME UP!" Kokoa cried.

"The hell was that!?" Rai fired back. "What are you, a vampire?" Rai rubbed his sore neck.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Now you have to die!"

"Wow, I can't believe your sister made a move on him," Yukari said with confusion. Moka didn't reply.

"Hey, Moka…?" Tsukune looked over his shoulder and saw Moka was missing. Everyone looked to see Moka now sucking on his neck. Tsukune was white as a sheet.

"Will you cut it out!?" Rai shouted. Kokoa was now furious.

"How dare you get your grimy hands on two royal vampires?" Kokoa shouted. She summoned her bat ally. It transformed into a large medieval mace; a round ball with large spikes surrounding it. "You can burn in hell!"

"Look out!" Rai shoved Moka away. The two avoided the swing down as it crashed to the floor. "Great, first it was people with magic and now its girls with giant weapons." Tsukune rushed over to Moka.

"Moka, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know what happened," Moka apologized. "I'm sorry. For some reason, I just wanted his blood."

"Hey, check it out, guys!" Yukari turned everyone's attention to Rai and Kokoa.

"Drop the weapon, kid." Rai pulled his scythe out. "It's not my policy to attack women." Kokoa grew even angrier.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked. "I'll make you pay!" She swung her mace down on Rai. "Morning Star!"

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted. She stopped. Moka stood in front of the mace as it dangled over both of them. "It's me you want. I don't want my friends to get involved in any of this." She fell to her knees. "I surrender…you win." The mace trembled over them.

"…You jerk," Kokoa whispered. "How come you won't use all of your power and fight me for real?" she began to sob. "Why can't you understand what you did to me, huh?" She tried to wipe the tears from her face. "My big sister up and left me all alone in that house without me! How do you think I felt?"

"I see how it is," Tsukune interrupted. Kokoa, Moka, and Rai all turned to Tsukune. "After Moka left, you were alone and you were lonely the whole time." The other girls all smiled with comfort. "Kokoa, the truth is, what you felt for Moka this whole time was nothing more than love. Sending those hate letters, even chasing her around all over the place…deep down what you really wanted was your sister." Moka turned to Kokoa. "You just wanted to see her again."

"It all makes sense now," Yukari agreed.

"An expression of love that got twisted around," Mizore said.

"You're probably the last person she wants to hear that from," Kurumu suggested.

"I don't what's happening, but keep going!" Rai cheered.

"Everything's alright now," Tsukune continued. "There's no need to keep the act up. You're at the same school now, so you two can be together as often as you like."

"That's it isn't it, Kokoa?" Moka asked. Tears rushed down her face. "I never knew how you felt. You thought I left you behind." She went and hugged her sister.

"This is the part of the story where the two sisters have their joyous tearful reunion!" Yukari wiped the tears from her face.

"It's so beautiful!" Kurumu wiped herself with a towel.

"Pikachu," Jolt began to cry.

"We should act like the sisters we are," Moka said with bliss. "Maybe from now on, we could be friends like we used to be."

"…That's…not it. That's not it at all!" Kurumu shoved Moka to the floor. "Truth is, I hate your guts…and I won't stop until I defeat you!"

"…Looks like that backfired," Rai pondered.

"That wasn't it!?" Tsukune panicked, "The story was starting to wrap itself up!"

"You think I wanna be friends!?" Kokoa shouted.

"No, don't do it!" Moka cried. Kokoa raised her mace down on her.

"ALL I WANNA DO IS WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted. He dived down at her. Kokoa slammed her mace down onto the kids.

"It can't be," Mizore was shocked.

"Moka and Tsukune are…," Kurumu whispered.

"Squashed flatter than a pancake!" Yukari shrieked. Rai walked over to her.

"Woman, you made a big mistake," he said.

"And what do you want?" Kokoa asked.

"Two words…," said Rai, "Soul Breaker!" A swarm of light surrounded Rai as his form began to change. The pillar of light blasted through the roof of the gym and caused a major draft in the area. All of the girls' skirts flew up to reveal their underwear.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know!" Yukari shouted over the gust. Kokoa shielded her eyes until the storm passed. She looked to no longer see the same man that stood before her. Instead, it was a warrior with yellow and black armor that wielded a razor sword in his right arm.

"You have demonstrated the true hatred between siblings," said Rai. "Be a man or woman, you must be punished for your crimes." The power he gave off was unlike anything the girls have ever seen. The extreme aura he gave off was intense enough to have Kokoa step back. His yellow eyes glared coldly at her.

"Hold it," A voice appeared. "She may be a pain, but she is my sister. Man, I can't believe she hated me this much." The iron mace began to lift from the crater. "Regardless of who it is, when someone flashes their fangs at me…you know what I do?" Kokoa and Rai looked to the new Moka Akashiya with Silver hair, red eyes, and a serious attitude. "I knock them out."

**When the rosary seal on her breast is removed…Moka's innocent self-vanishes and her inner vampire awakens!**

"I don't care if you are my sister," Moka declared, "I don't pull punches." Moka climbed the head of the mace and swung her leg at Kokoa. "It's time for you to learn your place!" With one kick, Kokoa was sent flying in the air and into the gym equipment. She turned to Rai. "I won't have you interfering with family affairs." With the rosary in his hand, Tsukune ran up to Moka.

"Moka, here's the-," Tsukune was cut off by Moka.

"Not yet, Tsukune. Kokoa's a vampire. A kick like that won't slow her down." A pillar of pink light brightened from Kokoa. The basketballs and dumbbells all lifted from the ground.

"Graaaaaaaaaaargh!" Kokoa growled with sheer terror.

"Well, you can still get on your feet, eh?" Moka grinned. She readied herself to fight. Rai walked past her and pointed his sword at Kokoa. "I thought I told you to stay back."

"Sorry, Miss," Rai apologized. "But this is no ordinary foe that you can defeat single handed."

"I don't understand!" Yukari cried. "She took Moka's kick to the chest!"

"Are we about to witness a vampire fight to the death!?" Kurumu asked.

"With three powerful monsters fighting head-to-head, there's no telling what could go down," Mizore clarified.

"For all we know, the entire academy could blow up at the seams!" Yukari predicted. Tsukune overheard the possible results.

"Moka, please!" he shouted. "You've got to stop this!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Kokoa began to scream furiously.

"Atta girl," Moka encouraged. "Come and face me, Kokoa." Rai readied his blade. It became surrounded in flames.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Kokoa yelled out. …There was complete silence for a moment. "…oneesan." Rai didn't catch that.

"What the devil is an oneesan?" Rai asked. He turned to the others. All he saw was everyone as pale as ghosts; frozen in a sense of dumbfounded realization.

"Uh"

"Eh…?

"Big sister!" Kokoa jumped and hugged tightly onto the silver vampire. She rubbed her face onto her bosom. "Moka, yay! Oh sister, your back! I wanted to see you so bad!"

"What the-?" Everyone else was totally lost, as was Rai and Jolt.

"Perhaps my summoning was not needed after all," Rai said to himself.

"Kokoa…" Moka didn't know herself, "Weren't you saying you wanted to wipe me off the face of the earth?"

"Yeah, but not you!" Kokoa explained. "It's that dumbass Moka Akashiya. She's not anything like the real Moka!" She continued to tear up. "Please, just promise me you'll never go away again!"

"Eh…what the?" said Tsukune.

"Let me get this straight," Kurumu tried to connect the dots. "The strong Moka…"

"…was the sister she knew when they were growing up together," Yukari finished.

"What she really hated was the Moka we all know and love," added Mizore.

"Pikachu?" Jolt tilted its head in curiosity. Rai changed back into his normal self.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Moka pushed Kokoa back and launched a straight forward kick into her. Kokoa flew into the air with pleasure in her eyes.

"…Wonderful, getting kicked by sister is more spectacular than I remember it!" Kokoa crash landed back down to the gym floor.

"She might have enjoyed that too much," Rai said with a disturbed look.

"Sorry, Kokoa." Moka asserted. "But the Moka you want me to be isn't here anymore."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kokoa asked.

"It's time you got used to it," Moka began walking over to Tsukune. She took the rosary from him. Moka turned over to Rai. "You're not going anywhere. We still have some matters to discuss about your power." She clipped the rosary back onto her chained collar. A red light surrounded her and changed Moka into her pink hair again. She collapsed in Rai's arms.

"Whoa!" He caught her just in time. Everyone went to surround Moka and comfort her after the battle.

"It's because she's around those wimps all the time," Kokoa assumed. "She's one of them now. But…that's just fine by me. I'll gather more information, and one of these days I'll get the real Moka back in my life for good!" Kokoa passed out on the floor.

**Ko: I really wouldn't call it a showdown, wee. Get up! Miss Kokoa! Miss Kokoa! Eh...what are you looking at, fur ball?**

**{Smack!}**

**Ko: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Jolt: Pikachu!**

The group was walking back to the school's front entrance for class. Tsukune walked behind while he carried Moka with Jolt by his side. Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Rai were all a few feet ahead of them. They noticed the two were falling behind. "Hey Tsukune, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked.

"We need to hurry and get her to the nurse's office!" Yukari shouted out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever they said," added Rai. They continued walking on.

"So, we still don't know who this person is, huh?" Mizore asked.

"We can't really talk to him since we don't know what he says," Kurumu pointed out. Yukari thought for a moment, and then dropped her fist in her left palm.

"I know!" she said. She pulled out her heart-shaped wand and began to chant a spell. "Magic Wand: Words and Language, Magic Wand: Words and Wisdom, Abracadabra!" Rai heard a faint **poof** over his head. As he looked up, he saw a large yellow washtub coming in and landing atop his head.

**Bonk!**

Rai fell forward on the ground. Jolt began to chuckle at the scene of Rai being unconscious.

**Bonk!**

A second washtub landed on Jolt. Both their eyes were shaped like yellow stars. In a matter of seconds, they were conscious again. "Damn, that hurt!" said Rai.

"Chu," Jolt rubbed the back of its head.

"Did it work?" Mizore asked.

"Did what work?" Rai replied. The three girls jumped back from the shock.

"Whoa, no way!" Kurumu was surprised.

"You see, I am a genius," Yukari gloated.

"Hey, I can finally hear you! Wait, you threw a giant pot at my head?" Rai asked.

"At least it worked, right?" Mizore assured.

"True…but that doesn't help explain what's been going on and is that girl biting his neck?" Everyone turned to see Moka biting on Tsukune's neck.

"Moka!" Kurumu shouted.

"She's still sucking his blood after all that's happened," Yukari sweat dropped.

"Did you just say she's sucking his blood?" Rai's face turned pale.

"Yeah, she is a vampire after all," Kurumu emphasized.

"…Ah shit," said Rai.

"There you are!" Everyone turned to Rubi who was running at them from the school building. "I need you to come with me to see the headmaster."

"Uh…sure, I guess." Rai answered.

"Wait! Did he just-!" Rubi was shocked.

"We know, Rubi," Kurumu raised her hand. "Yukari handled it."

"Oh…alright then." Rubi, Rai and Jolt walked into the school.

* * *

The Soul of Life gave off a mystifying aura on the terminal. The shadows gathered around the sphere. The masked man simply stared deeply into the spellbinding orb. "The first soul has been awakened," he said. "The beginning of the operation has now been initiated." He looked over to the shadows as they continued to gaze at the soul. "Bring me Cyrus and proceed with the experiment. As for the rest of you, it's time you presented yourself as a challenge to the protagonist."

* * *

"Here he is, Master," Rubi greeted a man with a long white robe. He looked like a priest trying to hide his face within a cloth. His eyes glowed a heinous bright color.

"Thank you, Rubi," The headmaster said. "Leave him to me."

"Understood." Rubi left the room. Rai stood in front of his desk as Jolt climbed up his shoulder.

"…Hey, are you the guy in charge?" Rai tried to lighten the mood. The headmaster only continued to stare out the window with his hands behind his back. "Nice place you've got here."

"…So, this is a Celestial Reaper," The headmaster turned to face Rai. He was taken back.

"I'm guessing you've heard of me?" Rai asked.

"It's no surprise you have the Sentinel Scythe within your possession," the headmaster pointed to his weapon. "You are the one who will bring order and balance to our world, possibly?"

"So, you have heard of me." The headmaster sat at his desk.

"I can only assume you have come here on a quest. You are here for the Soul of Terror." Rai's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that's right! Do you have it?"

"No, i do not possess this treasure." Rai slumped.

"Oh…"

"However, the time will come when the information you are searching for will be revealed." The headmaster walked to Rai. He patted his shoulder. "You look to be a kind-hearted human. You are welcome to stay here for the time being."

"Thanks," Rai appreciated it. "…wait, so that means everyone here is a…?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He opened the door out of his office. "Be sure to talk with Miss Nekonome about your living accommodations."

"Sure…" Rai walked out of the room. The headmaster went back over to the window; waiting for someone to arrive.

* * *

"Okay, class!" Miss Nekonome gave the class a warm greeting. "Before we end our lesson for today, I want to introduce our new teacher!" The class all stared at the instructor. Rai looked around. He suddenly realized she was talking about him.

"You're referring to me as the teacher!?" Rai asked.

"Of course!" she explained. "We had our discussion from earlier that you would be teaching the woodshop class from now on! Not only that, you'll be reconstructing all the damages made to our school!"

Tsukune: What!?

Moka: Huh!?

Kurumu: What!?

Yukari: What!?

Mizore: …

Jolt: Pika!?

Rai: WHAT!?

"Meow!" Miss Nekonome cheered. "Unfortunately, we don't have any rooms available for you to be staying in. So, you will be residing in the old school gardening shed until we find you one!" Rai's jaw dropped. "We hope you will enjoy your stay at Yokai Academy!"

"This is some bullsh-!" he yelled. "Wait, what's Yokai Academy?"

"Oh my, you weren't informed about our school?" Miss Nekonome asked. "Yokai Academy is a school built exclusively for monsters. It's alright because you're a monster yourself since no human has ever entered here!" Rai and Jolt looked at one another, and then back at the class.

"…Eh, I've seen worse," said Rai.

"Pika Pika," Jolt agreed.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Woo! Got through that part without any problems.**

**Moka: I can't believe we were almost goners!**

**Good thing I barricaded the door so Kokoa wouldn't break into the preview. **

**Kokoa: Let me in there, you jackass! I won't stop until I send Moka Akashiya straight to hell! **

**So, all the characters and material used in this story belong to their respective owners.**

**Moka: Be sure to leave a review or comment on your ideas!**

**Next Time: Mother + Child + Men's Trials + Vampire **

**Moka: And another…Capu Chu!**

**Don't start that again!**


	17. Mother, Child, Men's Trails, and Vampire

**Ch. 17 Mother + Child + Men's Trials + Vampire**

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz," Rai snored in his sleep. He swung back and forth in his hammock; hovering just a few feet over the ground. The gardening shed had shovels and equipment used to handle the fields and gardening around Yokai Academy. The space was very limited, but offered just enough room for him and Jolt to make themselves at home. Rai's scythe and toolbelt were placed just beside them near a shelf with pots and plants stacked on top. The small mouse had built a hammock just above Rai. The sun was beginning to shine through the only window straight into Jolt's face. The little guy shifted in his bed. Its tail tapped the rope switch connected to the roof of the shack. The small rope rustled until it touched the stick of chalk resting on a nearby shelf. The chalk rolled until it landed inside a pot on a lower shelf. The weight shifted and raised the left half of the shelf upward until it knocked the scythe over. Rai's tool belt fell to the ground and the scythe swiped down and cut the rope holding the hammock. Rai hit the floor.

**Thud!**

"…Fuck." Rai laid facing down while Jolt continued to snooze. Rai picked himself up and looked around. He noticed the mess inside of their temporary home. "Who woke me up?" He looked to see Jolt sleep like a baby. Rai went to adjust his tool belt and fit his scythe. He dug into his pocket and checked his cellphone. [3G, 4 bars, battery: 82%, 7:45 AM]. Rai stared lazily at the screen. "It's almost 8:00." Rai suddenly snapped out of his sluggish trance. "Wait, my cellphone works!...Shit, I'm gonna be late for my class!" Rai quickly grabbed Jolt and rushed out of the shed. His partner slept while being carried under his arm. As Rai ran for the school, he noticed there was a large amount of adults lining up outside the front gates. _What's with the line? _He thought.

* * *

**Homeroom**

"Shit," Saizo grumbled. This student had a slick haircut and a punk attitude about him. He looked pretty angry about today.

"Look at Saizo;" said Moka, "He seems even grumpier than usual. Do you think Parents' Day could be upsetting him or something?"

"Don't know," Tsukune replied. "Maybe no one from his family is coming for him today."

"Who gives a crap about parents, anyway?" Saizo spoke uninterested.

"Saizo!" A petit, curly haired woman shouted out. The kids turned to the parents. She had on a purple jacket over her yellow and pink blouse while carrying a handbag. Next to her was a stout man with a blue suit and a red tie. He had almost no hair at the top of his head; only above his ears. "Hi sweetie! ~" Saizo's eyes lit up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He hurried over to them.

"Mommy?" Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Daddy?" Moka sweat dropped also.

"You're late!" Saizo cried. "I was afraid you got into a booboo and I was about to cry my eyes out!"

"Hahaha," his father chuckled. "Sorry about that, son." Tsukune laughed a little.

"So, who's coming from your family?" he asked.

"It's just me," Moka answered, "so I better get to Kokoa's classroom and spend some time with her."

"Just you?"

"Yeah, you see the truth is, I've never had anyone once come and visit me for Parents' Day." She let out a faint smile. "It's the same with Kokoa, so I thought I'd go visit her."

"Moka…"

"I don't need your charity!" Kokoa barged in and swung her giant mace at Tsukune. He went crashing down onto the floor. "You got that! You even think about going to my classroom, you're going to meet the business end of my Ko Hammer here. You're so gonna regret it!" She dragged her giant mallet out of the class.

"Well, I certainly regret it," Tsukune groveled on the floor. His blood was leaking from his mouth.

"Tsukune!" Moka panicked.

* * *

**Hallway**

Rai ran past the classrooms and around the parents and students talking in the hallway. "Where the hell's the class I'm teaching?" He made a sharp turn at the left corner.

**Bam!**

They both collided. Rai landed on his rear end. "Damn, that's smarts." He looked in front to see a woman land in front of him. "Oh man, I'm really sorry about that." Rai helped the woman up to her feet.

"I'm fine; it's no trouble at all." She had long, shiny, blue curvy hair, purple eyes, a red dress, and a black leather coat. On her arm she carried a small brown purse. She gave the appeal of a movie star idol. She looked Rai up and down. "My, you seem to be in a hurry," she smiled. Rai blushed from her elegance.

"Hehe, yeah, I was," Rai smiled back.

"Are you here to visit anyone on Parents' Day?"

_Parents' Day? _ Rai told himself. _That explains all the adults. _"Actually, I am attending this school." Rai noticed the clock in the hallway. [7:51] "Sorry, but I gotta go!" Rai picked Jolt off the ground and quickly took off.

"He sure was a cute one," she whispered.

"Mom!" the daughter hurried over to her mother. "Come on, I have to show you my fiancé!"

"Alright Kurumu, let's go see him."

* * *

**Homeroom**

{Stare} Mizore watched Moka who was biting onto Tsukune's neck with passion (?). The two finally saw her and jumped away in fright. "Improper Sexual Relations are against school rules, you know," said Mizore. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing there, Moka?"

"I should be asking you what you're doing here, stalker!" Moka shouted with embarrassment. In a flash, she was completely frozen in a block of ice. Tsukune stood on the sidelines; somewhat freaked out.

"It's because I wanna ask Tsukune a favor," Mizore turned to him. "It's my dumb mother; she's been nagging me to introduce him to her."

"Me?" Tsukune was flattered, "Sure, but where is she?" From behind a school desk, a woman was peeping on the three. She remained quiet and only stared. Tsukune stared back.

_She's been here the whole time!? _Tsukune screamed in his head. _Now I see where Mizore gets that from! _"Mizore really takes after her mother, doesn't she?" Tsukune tried to not seem over suspicious.

"Yeah…" Moka nodded.

"It's okay, you can come out now, mother," Mizore confirmed. She pointed to Tsukune, "This guy is my boyfriend."

"What!?" Moka and Tsukune cried.

"Hey hold on a second! I'm not your-!" Mizore began to whisper to him.

"I'm sorry, but can you please pretend to be my boyfriend for now?" she asked. "I kinda accidentally told my mother that you and I are an item."

"You what?"

"Please to meet you," the mother bowed. "I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara. And you must be the famous Tsukune, huh? You're even handsomer than Mizore described." She gave a heartwarming smile. Tsukune blushed at the sight of a radiant figure. Who wouldn't like this woman? She had on a white kimono with a purple sash around her waist. Her hair was tied back while the front hanged down to her shoulders. In her mouth was a lollipop; just like the one Mizore had herself.

_Wow! Mizore's mom seems really classy and nice! _He thought_. Not to mention gorgeous! I can see where Mizore gets her looks._ But Moka wasn't too thrilled to see Tsukune eyeing the older woman. He could feel her jealousy fuming behind him in a spiteful and agonizing stare. _But I don't think Moka is impressed!_

"And who might this young lady be?" Tsurara asked.

"Huh?" Moka gave out her introduction. "Oh…it's such a pleasure to meet you, ma'am! I'm-…"

"She's just a super clingy groupie girl," Mizore informed. "She's always hanging all over Tsukune like some creepy stalker." Moka hid a furious rage inside herself from strangling Mizore by the neck.

_You're the stalker! _She yelled inside.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu jumped in at the scene and latched onto Tsukune.

"Kurumu!" he was surprised to see her at this time.

"Yes!" Kurumu waved her mother over. "Hey mom, he's over her!" Kurumu introduced the star idol. "This is my mother!"

"Please, call me Ageha," she insisted. "And you must be…"

**Slam!**

"Made it!" Rai yelled. The group all turned to the classroom door. They saw Rai tired from running around the school. He dropped Jolt to the floor and pulled out his cell. "Nice, with just a few minutes to spare."

"Hello there!" Ageha rushed over to Rai and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Rai felt something plush and bouncy pressed up against his face. "Uh…Miss?"

"My, what a fated encounter we have here," she said. She turned to Kurumu, then over to him. "I know! You must be Kurumu's fiancé!" The group all gasped in shock at Ageha's prediction. Kurumu took it the hardest.

"Wait! No he isn't'!" Kurumu tried to explain. "He's not even a student, he's a teacher!"

"Oh my, a charming older man, huh?" She turned to Moka. "And who might you be, dear? A hopeful lover, perhaps?" Tears of rejection flowed out of Moka.

"Now I'm a lover," she cried glumly. Tsukune sweat dropped. Rai struggled to get free.

"Excuse me," Rai explained. "This is a big misunderstanding."

"There's no need to be shy," Ageha insisted. "That daughter of mine…you know Kurumu, don't you? She might act suggestively, but in actuality she doesn't have any real experience underneath the sheets, now has she?"

"…I would not know that," Rai responded.

"So then," she whispered in Rai's ear, "I'd appreciate it if you gave her a helping hand." Rai blushed furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!" Rai managed to get some space. "Let's not try to move too fast here!"

"Why don't we start off by having dinner sometime?" she suggested. "I'd be happy to give you some hands-on advice." From the doorway, Yukari walked into the room with her parents behind. Her mother wore almost the same outfit as Yukari, but it was an actual witch costume with a long cape. Her father wore a long green sweater vest with a blue tie, square glasses, and had a rugged police officer look. She looked to the ground and saw Jolt lying flat on its face. "Hey, what are you doing there?" She picked him up.

"Pika pika?" Jolt rubbed his head from the impact. Yukari then noticed the others across the room.

"Hey Tsukune!" she yelled.

"Pardon us," Rubi walked in front of Yukari with her mature lecturing outfit; complete with a green skirt, green vest, white blouse, and round glasses. "Excuse us, please. And this class is one of our more sophomore classrooms."

"Hey Rubi," Yukari asked, "Why are you-?" Rubi paused and saw Yukari's parents standing close by.

"Ah! Fellow witches!" she cried in joy. "I'm so happy! I don't know how many years since I've seen adult witches!" Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka tried to pull Rai away from Kurumu's mother.

"Mom! What are you saying?"

"Try to pull harder!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Once they finally calmed down, Ageha turned over to Mizore's mother.

"Tsurara!" she yelled out. Kurumu and Mizore were surprised.

**Ding-Ding-Dong! Ding-Ding-Dong!**

The school bell had rung. "Well, is everyone having an enjoyable Parents' Day?" Miss Nekonome asked as she walked in the room. Ageha and Tsurara stared each other down.

_Not here again, _Tsurara thought.

_Terrific, it's her! _Ageha clenched her teeth. Sparks flew in between them. Moka, Tsukune, and Rai were also suspicious of their little feud.

"Wait…my class!" Rai shouted. "I'm late!"

"No need to worry, Mr. Ortega," Miss Nekonome answered. "Because of Parents' Day, you're class will only be open during our fourth lesson before dinner so we may learn more about your study. During you're free time, why don't you spend it by getting to know the students and having fun with us!"

"Oh…" Rai shrugged. "Okay then."

* * *

The environment around Prowl was calm and relaxed. To his surprise the sun was out and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. "I thought it was late at night," he wondered. Everything looked to be the same: The schoolyard, the school building, and the assorted towers of televisions lying around. "The fuck is this?" Prowl noticed the small boxes of television lying about the area. Not only that, but there was also studio equipment and spotlights posted about the school campus. "Someone shooting a movie or what?" Prowl wasn't sure what was happening. The minute he took his first step, he bumped into a plushy round bear with blue fur, a red suit, and a zipper round its neck. "What's with the blue punching back?"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions!" The small bear shouted with an irritated and young voice. "What do you think you're doing here in my den?"

"You're den?" Prowl asked. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Of course not!" he replied. "I'm beary serious!"

"Looks more like a broken down movie set." They both surveyed their location.

"I don't need to hear this from a grizzly like you!" the bear flailed his arm. "Why don' you go back to the cave where you came from!"

"Don't know how," Prowl replied. "I tripped and came in here."

"You made your way in here?" the bear pondered. "This is beary suspicious."

"What's suspicious is I'm talking to an oversized fuzz ball."

"I have a name, it's Teddie!"

"Obviously." The two were suddenly surrounded by creatures with red eyes and black forms.

"Oh no, they're here!" Teddie cried.

"The fuck are they?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know," Teddie trembled, "They came out of nowhere and started taking over! I've never seen shadows like them before!" The first shadow grew large demon wings and swooped down on the two. "Sensei!"

* * *

**Ding-Ding-Dong! Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"That brings first period to a close!" Miss Nekonome finished and closed her book. "Now it's time for P.E. Parents, if you head out to the tennis courts, please!" All the parents began to walk out of the classroom. Kurumu's mother was heading out, until Mizore's mother tripped her and made Ageha lose her footing. She almost fell over and raised her skirt up. She turned around and saw Tsurara smiling evilly at her. Ageha returned the favor with a dark glare. They both started rushing out to see who would get to the tennis courts first. "Hey, that whole girlfriend stuff you two were talking about…," Tsukune asked. "What the heck's going on here?"

"Yeah, exactly," Mizore turned to Kurumu, "What was the deal with that whole fiancé crap?"

"Well, if you must know, my mom kept pestering me about my love life and that's just what came out." She glared at Rai. "Thanks to him, now she thinks I have thing for the school janitor!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Rai stated.

"Besides, you pretty much did the same thing!" Kurumu emphasized.

"I guess," Mizore smiled. She walked over to Tsukune. "But me and Tsukune are gonna hook up any day now.

"No way!" Kurumu grabbed onto Tsukune, "He's gonna marry me!" They started to have a tug-of-war with him acting as the rope.

"Hey, hold on, will you two cut it out!" Tsukune cried. It didn't seem to be working.

"Would you both just calm down!" Rai enforced with his voice. The two girls stopped. "Look, all you have to do is tell them the truth." He turned to Kurumu. "You; tell her we're not getting hitched." He then turned to Mizore. "You; tell her you're both not dating." They both looked at one another. "Seriously, what's the worst that can happen?" From Mizore's perspective, her mother was blasting a mighty blizzard and encasing her daughter in a snowy death. As for Kurumu, her mother had her large claws and wings ready to strike at her daughter. The two quivered from their likely punishments. They nodded. They each grabbed their 'boyfriends' and started crying and begging for them to follow along. Moka stood by and watched them in their predicament. In her hand, a small paper was folded in half.

**Ko: And now it's the second period of Parents' Day, wee!**

For the first event of Parents' Day, the students were all playing out on the tennis courts. First to play were the boys. Tsukune had already taken to his side of the net in a tennis uniform with a white shirt, shorts, and racket in his hands. Rai took to the other side of the net in the tracksuit lent by the P.E. Instructor. "So, you ready to do this?" Rai asked.

"Not really," Tsukune gave a worried smile.

* * *

"_Listen up," Kurumu told Rai. "You better act like a fiancé, but only for today! If you try to get out of this or even think about getting the wrong idea, I'll cut off more than just that belt!" She raised her sharp claws._

* * *

"I just hope she means my hair," Rai shuttered. The game had begun. Tsukune made the first serve. The ball bounced onto Rai's side. He quickly dashed for the ball and gave a backhand strike. The ball bounced on Tsukune's side and zipped straight to the fence. Everyone looked in awe at the playability the new teacher can do. "Just like with Grotle's training session," Rai smiled.

"Yahoohoo!" Kurumu cheered. "Way to go, darling!" _Sorry Tsukune, I wanna cheer for you so bad! _Rai simply waved. Kurumu became frustrated. "I said WAY TO GO, DARLING!" Her dark eyes glared down on Rai. He felt the sudden chill run down his back.

"Alright! Alright, I get it! Thanks!" Rai shouted back. Kurumu was waiting. "…honey," he muttered.

"Keep going, Tsukune!" Mizore cheered.

"You can do it!" Moka added.

**-Final Score-  
Rai: 40  
Tsukune: 25**

Rai walked over to Tsukune and helped him to his feet. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Tsukune replied. They both took their leave off the court. The parents were watching from outside the gate.

"That Ortega is very crafty for his size," Tsurara told herself.

"Kurumu picked herself the perfect athletic type!" Ageha smiled. Up next were the girls in their sports uniforms. They had on a tank top with a short white skirt to play in. First on the court was Moka and she looked to be giving it her all.

"Nice save, Moka!" Tsukune cheered. Yukari was next and she seemed to be doing alright for her first time.

"Did you guys see my swing?" Yukari yelled to her parents.

"Pikachu!" Jolt was giving a small cheer over by the fence.

"Aw, you're such a cutie!" She lifted him up and gave a big squeeze. Jolt could feel this was happening again. Up next was Kurumu. As the ball came zipping by, she gave a slow and meek swing at the ball. She missed, but made herself 'bounce back'.

"Dang! ~" she said. On the court next door, Mizore wasn't moving from the back area.

"A little effort would be nice!" Mizore's partner said.

"I melt when I run," she replied.

Tsurara: Mizore!  
Ageha: Kurumu!

The daughters turned to their mothers.

* * *

"What I wanna know is how far you've gone with Mr. Ortega, Kurumu!" Ageha declared.

"Eh!? What do you mean, mom?" Kurumu asked.

"Do it with him!" she called out. She placed her leg on a tree trunk in a dominant position. "Right here and right now! Okay?" Kurumu blushed.

"What!? But…we're in the middle of class. And…I've been trying to get him to like me without using my succubus powers." Kurumu used the excuse for Tsukune on Rai. "Besides, we haven't even kissed yet."

"It sounds like your relationship with him has ended before it even started." Ageha had her back turned to Kurumu to show her defeat.

"Mom!"

"If you want him, do it with him, got it!" Kurumu had to do all she could to try and pull off this act, no matter what it took.

"Uh…yeah…" she agreed. Ageha smiled.

_Now Mr. Ortega is going to be Kurumu's for sure._

* * *

"I wanna talk to you about the relationship you have with Tsukune," Tsurara told Mizore.

"Listen, mother…I've been meaning to tell you about that," Mizore tried to explain.

"I want you to freeze him, dear." Her hand formed into large ice claws.

"That isn't what I expected you to say."

"Mizore, you freeze him right now and Tsukune will remain your boyfriend."

"But I made a promise to Tsukune that I wouldn't do things like that."

"Really, in that case don't be surprised if he starts to fall for Kurumu like that man did." Mizore was shocked.

"No, I can't let that happen!"

"There's only one way to make sure that he doesn't, and that's by freezing him and keeping him close. That's the proper form of love for a snowwoman."

"Then…that's what I'll do."

_Now Tsukune's gonna be Mizore's for sure. _Tsurara smiled.

_I will not lose to that woman,_ Ageha assured.

_I refuse to lose to her,_ Tsurara declared.

Together: Hahahahahaha!

**Ko: Man, these are some scary mothers, wee!**

The tennis matches continued on. Tsukune and Rai watched from the sidelines as the games played. "I didn't know you were that skilled," Tsukune praised. "Did you play back in high school?"

"Well…no, I…uh…just play sports often, hehe," Rai tried to keep his cool. Jolt served as the referee while sitting atop a tall chair. With each point scored, Jolt would raise a flag and determine the outcome. He had on a black and white striped shirt. From nearby, Tsukune and Rai heard Mizore whispering to them near a tree. "Tsukune," Mizore whispered. "Come here."

"Huh?" Tsukune turned to see Mizore hiding near a tree. She was waving him to come over.

"What's up?" Rai asked.

"Oh, it's…uh…nothing." He stuttered. "I'll be right back." Tsukune walked off from the tennis court into the woods. Rai managed to get a glimpse of Mizore disappearing behind the tree.

"Man, those girls will eat him alive…maybe even literally." Rai suddenly heard a noise coming from the other side of the court.

"Pssst, hey!" Kurumu was waving him over by the gates' exit.

"Great, now it's my turn." Rai walked out.

* * *

"What's keeping you, Tsukune? ~" Mizore showed off her leg behind the tree in hopes of luring Tsukune toward her. "There's something I wanna do to you. ~"

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Tsukune said while unimpressed.

"Oh, just this," Mizore let out her hand and released a large blizzard straight at the boy. Tsukune screamed in fright until he was completely frozen solid.

"Tsukune!" Moka shrieked from Tsukune's misfortune. "Hold on, I'll try to get you out! Mizore what were you thinking!"

"It was love," Mizore said with romance in her voice.

"What kind of love was that?"

"If I didn't, I might have lost him." Yukari pulled out her wand waved it over her head.

"Just hang on a little bit longer, Tsukune." She summoned a boiling kettle into thin air and poured it over Tsukune. The ice soon melted and he was back to his old self.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh thank goodness! You're alright," Moka cried.

_Shoot_, Tsurara watched from a distance.

* * *

"There you are," Kurumu huffed as Rai walked closer.

"Alright, Miss Nail Trimmer. ¿Qué paso?" Rai asked. Kurumu pushed up on Rai's chest as her breasts moved up and down. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Well, what do you think?" Kurumu said with a shy voice. She reached down and grabbed lower down past his belt. "Does it hurt down here?"

"It didn't hurt before!" Rai was blushing wildly from the attention he was getting.

"I was so worried sick about it…I mean you," she lied. "Here, you can feel how fast my heart is beating," She slowly moved Rai's hand to her breast.

"I'm not just feeling your heart, you know!"

"…Let's...do it," Kurumu trembled. Kurumu began to move in close for the kiss. Rai restrained himself.

"That's it," Rai held onto Kurumu and hugged her tight. Kurumu didn't move. She was confused and startled by his motive. He quietly whispered in her ear, "This should be good enough." He let her go and started to walk away. Kurumu chased after him.

"Wait! We're supposed to be engaged!" Rai stopped and turnd to her. "Remember, I said…"

"I know," Rai replied. "…but that might be taking it too far. Besides, you like that other guy, don't you?"

"But...my mom!" Rai walked back and patted her head.

"About her, I think there's more to her and Miss Tsurara's history than they let on." He offered his hand to walk her to the others. "Come on, I can tell she's still watching us." Kurumu clasped onto Rai and they headed off.

_What's with this guy?_ She thought.

_Shit, _Ageha watched close by as the two made it back with Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and a running Mizore escaping a boiling kettle. What the two mothers didn't realize was that they were merely 15 ft. from each other's position. They both shared glances, and then turned the other way.

Ageha and Tsurara: Hmph!

As the classes continued on, the bitter war to see who the best raged on. However, neither Kurumu nor Mizore proved they were adequate in Math, English, or Science. The next class was one no one could surly mess up in: Woodshop. The parents stood at the back of the class. Rai was standing at the front alongside Jolt. Everyone watched him about to perform his lecture. _Wow, I had no time to plan a lesson_, Rai thought. "Alright everyone, my name is Raimundo Ortega. I am honored to be working in a…well-educated learning facility as Yokai Academy. If there's anything that you wanna know, please raise your hand." The entire class raised their hands. "That doesn't involve my scythe or the yellow mouse standing next to me." Half the class lowered their hands. "Let's see…" Rai glanced around the room. He first noticed the bubble gum hair girl from before. "Okay, Miss…uh…" Rai turned over to the podium and saw a notebook. Ageha moved forward. He checked to see the class roster. It was a shock to see the characters make sense in front of his eyes. "Aka…shiya?"

"Yes, sir," Moka stood. "Where exactly are you from?" The class began to wonder themselves.

"Good question," Ra answered. "I'm actually not from this…" Jolt tugged on his pants. "From…this country! Yeah, I'm from the United States of America." The class and parents all began whispering across the room. Tsurara passed ahead of Ageha. "My ethnicity is Mexican; therefore I am able to speak two languages." Rai rethought his response. "Three."

"I have a question!" Yukari stood out of her seat. "How did you become a teacher?" Everyone else was wondering that as well.

_Oh man, really? _Rai needed a back story. "Well, I first started out by…going to college on scholarships to study, but I began getting a job at a restaurant to support myself. This is why I am studying for a…teaching degree." _Man, I'm good. _Ageha passed Tsurara.

"Then why do you wear the belt?" Kurumu asked. "I get that you're studying and working for the money, but why wear a belt for construction?"

"That, I can answer. I work on the side as a garage repair man." The class was stumped. First a college student, then a part-time worker, and now a repairman? The two women were neck and neck. "I'm more of an apprentice. I've worked with garage doors for years and it's been part of the family business for some time. I can tell you the basic parts from the opener to the belt drive to the hinges and back around to the tracks, and don't get me started on the springs." The room was silent. "I take that nobody knows how a garage door works." Everyone nodded. "In short, I'm your average 19-year-old Hispanic kinda guy who likes carnecería and playing Nintendo." The class gasped.

"You're only 19?" Mizore asked.

"I thought you were some old guy in his late twenties!" Kurumu shouted.

"Oh sure, I don't shave for a week and everyone thinks I'm an old lumberjack!" Rai fired back. "Anyway, I prefer to be called Rai so don't worry about being all formal about it. As for him, this little guy is my buddy, Jolt."

"Pikachu!" Jolt waved its small arm in the air.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All the girls squealed at the sight of the adorable little mouse. Jolt was a flattered by the girls gossiping and praising it.

_Show off. _"We're gonna start the actual class in a few days, and let me make this perfectly clear." Everyone fell silent. "I WILL NEVER HAND OUT HOMEWORK IN THIS CLASS!" The class cheered with excitement. The roar of the classroom filled the school. _Who's the favorite now? _Rai smiled. "Now before I end the class…" Tsurara and Ageha were pushing against Rai, "…will you both go back to the end of the room!"

* * *

**Men's Restroom**

Rai went to wash off in the men's restroom. He turned the water faucet to try and rinse off the stress. Jolt simply played by the towel dispenser and kept pulling the new paper that came out. "Man, these monsters are gonna be the death of me," Rai told himself. He checked his cellphone. [11:15 AM] "The last class should be going on before dinner. After that, Parents' Day is over." He looked to the cellphone's battery. "I wonder if Laxus' lightning recharged my cell." Rai turned off the faucet and left the restroom. Jolt followed right behind. "So, think we should join the others in the singing group?"

"Pika!" Jolt seemed interested. As the two came up to the door, they slid it open and saw the class frozen in blocks of ice. The only people not frozen were Mizore and her applauding mother. Rai slowly closed the door. "…Let's get something to drink."

"Pika," Jolt nodded. They went to the outside vending machine and grabbed two cans of drinks. Rai wasn't sure what the green ones were, but Jolt seemed to like it.

"You really like that stuff, don't you?" Jolt chugged down on the can until it was empty.

"Cha!" Jolt was replenished.

"Okay, back to class." The two went back over to the music class. Once the door opened, everyone was crying with tears. "Sheesh, who died?"

**Ko: There sure is a crap tone of singing in this episode, wee.**

**Jolt: Pika?**

Ageha: Kurumu! I think the best way to wrap up my visit is by having dinner together and with Raimundo too, of course.  
Tsurara: Mizore! I think the best way to wrap up my visit is by having dinner together and with Tsukune too, of course.

The two mothers shot stares at one another for thinking of taking the same idea. The group simply watched from the sidelines. "That's such a kind offer," Tsurara insisted. "I'm sure you'll be having a wonderful time while we get to know Tsukune much better."

"I believe you are mistaken," Ageha fought back; "You'll be missing out at a nice dinner we'll be having with our foreign fiancé."

"I'm pretty sure we won't. At least I know who my dates are," Tsurara barked, "I don't pick up random men unlike some bimbos I know."

"It must be nice to have so few dates you can actually remember them all," Ageha growled back, "as for me, I get so many offers from men; I can hardly keep track of them."

Ageha and Tsurara: Hahahahahaha

The two mothers laughed at their witty remarks.

* * *

Prowl ran down the hallways of the school building that resembled Yasagami High School. The interior and designs all matched the same as the original, but the one thing that stood out was the silhouettes walking down the halls. They appeared to be regular students, unless their clothes and skins were made up of digital snow pixels. Prowl's only concern for now was surviving the creatures that were pursuing him. He made a sharp turn near a left corner and paused for a breather. The monsters looked down the hallway to see where their prey had gone. _What's with these things? _Prowl thought. Anything he did or say would blow his cover.

"There you are!" Teddie shouted from behind Prowl. The creatures turned their heads toward the voice and began sneaking in from the ground.

"You dumbass!" Prowl yelled furiously.

"There's no need to worry," Teddie patted his chest. "Just let this bear show you how it's done." Teddie raised his right paw and called out to his power. "Bear-sona!" From a blue aura, a large figure appeared above Teddy. The being had a large round body made of steel. Its face had two blue eyes with a long smile and a pointed nose in the center. The face was colored with red and blue circles much like a target. On its head are two red spheres like two oversized antennas with yellow claws. Its legs were long red boots and on its back was a red cape and a large rocket sticking out from underneath. "Time show you what this bear is made of! Go, Kumai!" The Persona charged in at the enemies. The creatures lunged out and wrapped their bodies around it. They immediately separated from it and spun around like a loose top. "Hey, you can't do that!" One shadow morphed its appearance to look like a boy with spiky hair. The shadow boy punched its knuckles together and covered its mouth with its fist. In one breath, it exhaled a white stream of fire and blasted into a wall. "No way!"

"Now it's just a giant pinball," Prowl said with sarcasm. The other shadow lurked over him and tried to claw its way at Prowl's body. He quickly leapt to his right as the creature left only a scratch on his school shirt. "Hey, that's my only one, you ass." Prowl returned to his footing. The more the shadow inched closer, the more Prowl backed away. He felt his hand come across a doorknob. He pressed up against the door on his back. He quickly turned and opened it. There were buckets, brooms, and wet floor signs inside. He grabbed the broom and swung it furiously at the shadow. "Get back!" The creature grabbed a hold on it and slinked slowly onto the stick. It slid over Prowl's arms and began to cover his body. "It's trying to eat me!" The shadow molded itself into his entire being. Prowl's face was slowly being consumed before it reached his eye.

"No!" Teddie yelled. "Hang on!" Prowl closed his eyes and feared for the worst.

"…_**I am thou…thou art I…From the sea of thy soul, I come…  
Let those who torment you…fear my power…"**_

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Being time for dinner, everyone had decided to eat in the Cafeteria. At one table, Mizore, Tsurara, Yukari, and Jolt ate on the left side while Kurumu, Ageha, and Moka ate on the right. Tsukune and Rai were at the opposite ends with the parents sitting close. The air was pretty tense as the feast began. "Geez, this is way too intense," Tsukune shuttered.

"Someone pass the bread, please," Rai asked. Moka passed it over to Rai. "Nice and soft; just the way I like it." He ripped the bread in half and pulled out the inside fluff. He then stuffed the carrots and greens inside. He chomped down on his vegetable sandwich. Everyone else saw him eating it. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"So, Raimundo, is it?" Ageha asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rai replied.

"We should really be discussing about you and Kurumu's Engagement Party."

"Party, huh?" Rai pondered.

"Let's pull out all the stops, shall we? You two are getting married, after all."

"We're gonna need a lot of soft drinks," Rai considered.

"Hey, Tsukune," said Tsurara.

"Eh, yes ma'am?" he answered.

"I think you and Mizore should have a lavish wedding, don't you?" she considered.

"A wedding!?" he cried.

"Of course, you and Mizore are just dating right now, but we all know where it leads to."

"I never said we were getting married," Mizore interrupted.

"Quiet," Tsurara silenced her daughter.

"It will be a shame when you miss out on our wedding, since my daughter is already engaged," Ageha snickered. She moved closer towards the middle of the table. "In our case, there's no 'thinking' involved—they're just marrying! And Raimundo Ortega is going to be our new son-in-law!" The girls gulped at the battle starting. Rai whispered to Mizore and Kurumu.

"Ladies," he said, "If there was a better time to tell the truth, it would be now."

"Um…" Kurumu started, "I'd be kind of happy if that actually happened, but I kind of made up that fiancé stuff."

"Hush, Kurumu!" Ageha cut her off. Tsurara inched closer to Ageha.

"Since your bust size is bigger than your brain size, let me make explain something," Tsurara pointed out, "There's no such thing as a 'love affair' if there is no love involved at all. The ones truly in love are Tsukune and his girlfriend."

"Mother," Mizore tried to intervene, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you about Tsukune and me…I lied."

"Which means Tsukune and my Mizore will be the first to have the wedding," Tsurara continued on with her explanation.

"Rai's marrying Kurumu!" Ageha raised her voice over the table.

"No, Tsukune's marrying Mizore!" Tsurara shouted back. They were both face-to-face.

"No he's marrying mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!" The two mothers jumped away from the table.

"You just don't get it, do you Tsurara!" Ageha called out.

"No, you don't!" Tsurara yelled back.

"Then have a taste…," Ageha's nails grew out and stretched over to strike at the opponent, "…of my Chaos Claw!"

"Ha!" An angry storm formed around Tsurara. "That's no match against my Dancing Blizzard!"

**Kaboom! **

A large explosion went off in the cafeteria. A large whole was put onto the side of the building. The girls hid behind the broken dinner table. Rai and Jolt managed to lift off the rubble around them. Tsukune was more shocked than alive at the scene.

"Mom, cut it out!" Kurumu shouted.

"Chill out, mother!" Mizore added. The battle only got more vicious.

"Try my ultimate Claw Attack!" Ageha declared as she swiped at Tsurara.

"I'm gonna make Tsukune my husband one day, but the old fashion way so please stop it!" Kurumu called out.

"Transcendental Ice Pillar Array!" A barrage of ice pillars shot out from below the ground and released down to Ageha.

"Mother, I promise I'll make Tsukune my husband one day!" Mizore shouted. "So please stop this fighting before you hurt somebody!" Another huge explosion appeared in the cafeteria. All the students and parents rushed to exit the building. From the dust, Tsurara and Ageha stood opposite of their battlefield.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kurumu ran up to her mother. "Knock it off!

"Please Mother," Mizore ran up to Tsurara, "You have to cool your head!"

Tsurara: You be quiet and bud out!  
Ageha: You be quiet and bud out!

They both shoved their daughters to the side and knocked them into the rubble. "Oh no!" Moka shouted. "They're hurt!"

"Tsurara Special!"  
"Ageha Screw!"

Another smoke of air blasted throughout the area. "Jolt, we gotta do something," Rai turned to his Pokémon.

"Pika!" Jolt agreed. They both sneaked around the warzone to get a clear advantage over the parents.

"You haven't changed a bit since high school, have you?" Tsurara called out to Ageha. "You're still trying to swoop in and steal someone else's boyfriend!" The others were confused from her statement.

"You can't call it stealing if he was never yours to begin with," Ageha fired back at Tsurara. "All you ever did was hang out with poor Gonzo and bother him, but he never gave you the time of day, didn't he Tsurara?"

"You're one to talk! You came on to him like a hussy, but he never once looked in your direction!"

"Take that back!"

"Well…," Tsukune sighed, "I guess that means…"

"That these two ladies…" Moka added.

"…were at Yokai Academy…" Mizore groveled.

"…in the same class…" Kurumu added.

"…as sophomore students…?" Rai inserted.

"That only happened because you screwed things up and got in the way!" Ageha shouted.

"You were the one who got in the way!" Tsurara shouted furiously.

"I hated you then and I hate you now!" Ageha sneered.

From below, Tsurara summoned a massive snowman to tackle her enemy. "Let's go! Meet my Snowman of Fear!" Ageha pulled out her…weapons.

"Try these on for size!" she shouted as lazers fired out of her chest. "Breast Missiles of Rage!" The battle continued to spread throughout the school. Tsukune and Moka did their best to avoid the falling rocks.

"Jolt, go for Miss Snowwoman," Rai commanded. "I'll take on my mother-in-law."

"Pika!" Jolt nodded. They both readied to strike. From there backs, Tsukune was almost crushed by a falling boulder. He accidentally grabbed a hold on Moka's chest and broke off her rosary. From a flashing red light, the white haired Moka had awakened to fight.

"You're meddling ends now!" Ageha cried.

"Same for you!" Ageha declared.

"Ready…" counted Rai, "Aim…"

"Aren't you too old to act like this?" Moka called out. Everyone turned to see the new Moka glaring down at them.

"Moka, please wait!" Tsukune warned. Moka had already charged in.

"What did you say to us?" Tsurara yelled.

"How dare you!" Tsurara shouted. Moka went in for the kick.

"I don't like where this is going!" said Rai. He looked to see to his partner. "We better clear the…" Jolt was gone.

"Let's teach this girl a lesson!" Ageha stated.

"A painful one!" Tsurara agreed.

"Moka stop, they're parents-!" Tsukune jumped in and took the hit of the kick. He was sent flying and first collided with Rai until they both crashed with the mothers. From the collision, Rai and Tsukune each accidentally grabbed a hold of the mothers' chest. They didn't seem to mind it, however.

Ageha: Boys  
Tsurara: Boys

"What?" Moka was unaware of her attack causing the incident. As a result, Tsukune was stuck looking into Tsurara's undergarments while Rai was being suffocated by Ageha's bust.

Ageha: If things don't work out with my daughter, how about dating me instead?  
Tsurara: If things don't work out with my daughter, how about dating me instead?

The others were not so impressed by the boys' restraint. Once everyone came to their senses, they looked at the damage caused to the school. Rai looked about the area. "…I'm gonna have to clean this up, am I?"

"Don't worry!" Yukari jumped into action with her parents behind her. "Just leave it to us!"

"Thanks, kid," Rai gratified her. He then turned to all the kids and parents that were part of this mess. "I think it's time we all had a Parent-Daughter Conference…outside." The two parents smiled cowardly. With a burst of magical energy, the school was rebuilt and fixed back to the way it was.

"I knew you could fix this up, Momma and Papa!" Her parents smiled to her. At the front of the school, Kurumu and Mizore were having a talk with their parents about the trouble they caused today.

"You two used us to carry out your stupid fight," Kurumu scolded.

"I'm sorry," Ageha bowed in apology.

"What about you, mother?" Mizore included.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," Tsurara added.

"Alright, now it's our turn, ladies," Rai looked over to the girls.

"And we're sorry too for lying about our natural relationships," said Kurumu.

"Same here," Rai added. "I was never involved to begin with. I just got caught up in the crossfire."

"We want Tsukune to fall in love with us naturally; not by some underhanded way," Kurumu continued. "Even if you managed to force Tsukune to become the husband to one of us, it wouldn't be right and that's not the way we want it."

"Hey, I'll take him that way," Mizore stated.

"Mizore, no!" Moka cried.

"I'm just kidding," she smiled.

"I like your style," Rai chuckled. From the front of the school, Yukari had come out. She waved over to the group.

"Come here, Tsukune!" she cried out. Unfortunately, she was blocked off by Saizo and his family as they were about to leave.

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip home, mommy and daddy," Saizo confirmed.

"Hahaha, you take care too, Saizo," his father assured, "And continue to make the Komiya name proud!"

"You can count on me, daddy!" Saizo promised. His dad chuckled with glee. The two mothers looked dumbfounded by this new information.

"…Komiya?" Ageha asked.

"You don't suppose…?" Tsurara assumed.

"Actually, I do suppose it's him…"

Tsurara and Ageha: That would make his father…Gonzo!

The two women slunk down to the ground at the terrible realization they had faced. Ageha jumped up to Kurumu and held onto her. "Kurumu, it's not the hunks of past, but the hunks of the future that count! So don't let Tsukune get away!"

"…Fine," Kurumu sighed.

"Mizore," Tsurara gazed coldly at her daughter with a chilling background coming toward her, "Next time, I want you to bring Tsukune home as your real boyfriend, understand?"

"Yes, mother!" Mizore guaranteed. "Please, just stop doing that!" Rai nodded his head, and then started to walk off.

"Looks like my work here is done," he said. As he made some distance, Rai could hear someone calling out to him.

"Raimundo, I'll be waiting if you change your mind!" Ageha called out.

"…Crap."

* * *

The sudden energy flowed out of Prowl in a blast of blue flames. The shadow creature inched back from their enemy. From behind Prowl was a tall figure with knight's armor and giant angel wings on his back. In its right hand, it gripped a medieval double-edged sword. At the top of the helmet, a streak of yellow fire flowed out of the mane. Prowl looked about his enemies as this new power surged inside of him.

"Holy cow!" Teddie cried.

"Per…sona," he whispered. He called out with his right hand. "Ziodine!" The knight raised its sword and summoned a charge of lightning bolt. The strike electrocuted the creature on the spot. The last two only stared coldly with their red eyes at the opponent. "…Finish him." With one swing, the knight lashed out with his sword and sliced the shadow boy in pieces. The creatures began to dissipate and dissolve from their existence.

"Wow that was unbearlievable!" Teddie cheered.

"It was okay," Prowl didn't show any signs of excitement. He turned to the knight as it began to disappear. In its place, a small card floated down onto his hand.

"It's your Persona," Teddie explained. "You must be pretty strong to have one of your own."

"Maybe."

"In that case, I will call you Sensei Two from now on!" Teddie cheered with glee. "Here, you might need these." Teddie handed Prowl a pair of glasses with the frame being like sunglasses, but with glass lenses.

"Not bad, fuzzy," Prowl somewhat complimented. "So, where's the exit out of this place?"

"Allow me to show the way!" Teddie waddled ahead and pointed to the TV sets in a pile.

* * *

**Yokai Academy (Night)**

*Yawn* Rai was tired and exhausted after the rough day he had. He was ready to hit the shack to hit the sack. From behind, he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Rai paused for a moment. He slowly turned to see a green can of juice roll to his feet. He looked down and saw Jolt wobbling over until it landed face front on the ground. "That's where you ran off to when I needed you?"

"Pika," Jolt was too filled to come up with an excuse.

"No more drinks for you," Rai picked up his juice packed mouse and carried him to the shed. As Rai arrived at the door, he noticed a paper nailed to it.

Mr. Ortega,  
Please meet us over by the incinerator at the other end of the school.  
From, Moka

Rai read over the letter. He carefully placed Jolt in his bed and closed the door softly. He took off to the other side of the school where he passed the gymnasium, the girl's locker room, and the newspaper club. Just beyond the next corner was a large metal stove; a place where the old school material would be burned and destroyed. Rai peeked over to see Moka standing alone. _Weird, _Rai thought, _I assumed when she wrote 'us' there would be more people_. Rai slowly walked over to Moka with his hands in his pockets. "Do you usually stand outside looking up at the sky while next to a fire?"

"Not often," she answered, "Only when I need to draw out my prey." Moka turned to reveal her red eyes and silver hair.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming," Rai stood surprised. From around the incinerator, Tsukune popped out with the rosary in his hand. From the air, Kurumu and Yukari swooped down and blocked Rai from the back. Rai's feet became frozen in ice as Mizore appeared from a dark tree in the woods. The group encircled him like an enemy being surrounded. "This, I should have seen coming."

"Now then," Moka stated, "Show me your soul breaker."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Ageha: Well, that sure was a fun Parents' Day, wasn't it?**

**Tsurara: Yes, but I had a bigger role than you did.**

**Ageha: Did not!**

**Tsurara: Did too!**

**Hey, who's running the preview for the next chapter? Forget it, all rights reserved and materials all belong to their respective owners.**

**Ageha: Be sure to comment and-**

**Tsurara: Leave a review!**

**Ageha: Hey!**

**Next Time: Body Measurements + Training + Vampire**

**Moka: and another…Capu Chu!**

**Tsukune! Take my spot!**


	18. Body Measurements, Training, and Vampire

**Ch. 18 Body Measurements + Training + Vampire**

The masked man smacked the shadow across the room. It crashed to the wall. The masked man grabbed it by the throat and lifted it into the air. "I specifically clarified to go after that Celestial Reaper," he ordered. "Instead, I am to witness the inaccuracy of my creations pursuing the incorrect opponent." He dropped the female shadow to the floor. She wrapped her hands to rub the sore on her neck. The masked man moved over to his chair. Standing beside his throne was a shadow boy wearing a cap. In its hand, it held a dark ball with a red button in the center along with yellow line patterns running around it. The man took the sphere from the shadow boy. "I will commend that your usefulness does have its moments." He turned over to the shadow girl. "…Don't let this happen again." He walked out through the doors. The two shadows nodded and sunk down into the flooring.

* * *

Rai ran deep into the forest. He made quick turns left and right, making sure to jump over tombstones and sway past every tree that came his way. "Come on, Come on," Rai told himself. On one turn, he saw the trail up ahead become frozen in ice. He rotated and ran in the other direction. He could see the dormitories close by. As he rushed closer, a swarm of tarot cards blocked his path. They encircled him from escaping. "I don't need any more paper cuts!" Rai pulled out his scythe and swatted away the cards. Each stroke he made would cut a few cards and shorten the group. He ran out of the swarm the minute he can. He made his way up the trail to Yokai Academy. "If I can make it to the school, I might have a chance." Suddenly, Rai felt his neck become wrapped by a long, purple tail. It hoisted him high into the sky. The strain on him was cutting off his breathing. "Stop *cough* …can't breathe!"

"You're too heavy!" Kurumu stressed to keep him in the air. Without any strength left, she dropped Rai on the roof of the school. He rolled over until he was sitting up right.

"Thanks for the lift!" Rai shouted out. He wobbled as he regained his footing.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," said Moka as she stood on the marble guard. Rai turned to the vampire girl who planned out all this.

"You have an odd time of showing up," Rai said. Moka launched in and gave a roundhouse kick. Rai dodged to the floor and jumped back. "I don't get why people don't just move when you're about to kick?" she disappeared.

"That's because I can do more than just that," she whispered from behind. She grabbed onto Rai's belt and threw him to the roof's exit. His back hit the door. He slinked to the ground. The scythe landed just a few yards away.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Rai looked up and saw Moka rushing in with a bare fist. Rai moved his head to the right and missed her punch. The wall cracked as her knuckles made contact. Rai took a stand and charged in at Moka. Both of them started going at it to see who would land the first hit. Rai would try to throw out random punches and block most of Moka's hits. As for her, she wasn't breaking a sweat.

"How will you do now that you have no weapon?" She tripped Rai over with a sweep. He landed down on his back. Moka jumped and readied to kick his face in.

"Who says my scythe was my only weapon?" Rai pulled out his hammer and dug the back end to the ground. He quickly shifted himself to the left and dodged Moka's oncoming kick. "Not me!" He rolled over to his scythe and picked it up. He held it up to prepare for the next attack. Moka just stood there, gazing at his will to live.

"…Not too bad," she smiled. "Even with no weapon, you still manage to find a way out of trouble."

"Thanks," Rai replied. "…I think." He placed his scythe back onto his belt. The group rejoined at the rooftop to Moka and Rai's location. "That's it for tonight's training session, huh?"

"It is getting pretty late," Yukari pointed out.

"Man, you almost broke my tail off," Kurumu whined.

"Did you really think you can carry him for that long?" Mizore asked. The girls continued to bicker on their session. Tsukune entered the roof from the cracked door and managed to meet up with the others.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu rushed over and jumped onto him. "I knew you were worried about me!"

"Oh, so she tries to choke me to death and runs over to her boyfriend to assume he's worried about her," Rai said with sarcasm. "…I don't like her."

"Ditto," Mizore replied.

* * *

"_So, you're a human just like me?" Tsukune asked. Rai continued to chip away the ice around his feet with his screwdriver. _

"_If you mean a person who's from another world, then yes…I am a human." Rai answered. While Rai was working on his cold feet, the group all huddled around Rai and listened to his story._

"_And that rat thing is with you?" Kurumu asked. _

"_Yeah, he's a Pokémon from another world like me. Not only that, but he's got a few tricks up his sleeve."_

"_That explains the lightning he did on the first day of school," Yukari deduced. _

"_You saw that, huh?" Rai chipped away the last of the ice. "Alright, as for me, I'm a…"_

"_Celestial Reaper, I know," Moka answered. Everyone looked over to her in surprise. "I've heard stories about them from my father, but he never did explain in full what they were."_

"_It mostly involves keeping the peace of the universe from any danger," Rai shortened it out._

"_The entire universe?" Mizore asked. _

"_Yep, the whole enchilada." Everyone was impressed; except for Moka._

"_Seeing how you were unable to protect yourself from an ambush, you appear to lack the skills to fill the role of a hero," said Moka. "If you are this Reaper, you need to be properly prepared."_

"_Really? Me take fighting lessons from kids?"_

"_I really wouldn't say that," Tsukune sweat dropped. _

"_Very well," Moka confirmed, "Let's see how well you do against a snowwoman, a succubus, a witch, and…a vampire. That includes not using your Soul Breaker."_

"_This is gonna be fun!" Yukari cheered._

"_Hey, I'm game," Mizore said. _

"_Yahoohoo! Let's do this!" Kurumu spread her wings. Moka looked Rai straight in the face. _

"_Training starts now," she smiled._

* * *

*Crack* "Ah, that hit the spot," Rai sighed as he stretched his back. For about a week, he's been instructing the woodshop class and starting with the small tools of construction. All the students sat at their desks with four people filling a large table. Around the room there were wooden boards, small buzz saws hanging on hooks along with rulers, hammers, and cupboards to store more supplies. In the back of the class, there were four massive machines used to cut larger boards. "Alright, class," Rai began his lecture, "Before we begin, I want to make sure to go over the safety procedures when starting." Rai picked up a pair of clear goggles and fitted them on Jolt. "Always wear safety equipment before starting a project."

"Pika Pikachu," Jolt informed. Everyone started to fit their goggles appropriately.

"Next, be sure to have a partner with you. We call this the buddy system." A student raised her hand.

"Mr. Ortega," Yukari asked.

"Yes, Ms. Sendo," Rai replied.

"Doesn't that only apply for school field trips?"

"Believe me; it's always best to have a buddy. In case one of you screws up and chops off your hands, you can have the other person run out and get help." The class remained silent.

"But…aren't you the one in charge?"

"…Oh yeah." Rai paused for a second. "In that case, let's start off by building a birdhouse!" Rai walked over to the giant saw and picked up a piece of wood nearby. Jolt jumped onto the table and switched on the machine.

**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMM**

"So, does anybody know how to use this?" The class began to sweat excessively.

* * *

**Ding-Ding-Dong!**

**Ko: Man that was cutting it close, wee!**

Rai and Jolt strolled down the hallway during their open prep period. "That was easier than I thought!" he congratulated himself.

"Pika," Jolt sighed.

"What, it's not my fault the piece of wood got stuck. Then, out of nowhere, it throws a chunk at the wall and causes the tools to drop." Jolt stared at him. "Fine, I was 'somewhat' responsible for that." They found themselves in the outside corridor. Rai lifted from his hand a witch's hat. "Right now, we gotta find Yukari. She left her hat in the classroom."

"Pika!" Jolt pointed up ahead. They saw Yukari hiding behind a pillar and spying over at Moka and Tsukune in one of their 'private' rendezvous. Rai and Jolt decided to take cover nearby and watch.

"Oh Tsukune," Moka said in her innocent and pink form.

"Oh Moka," Tsukune replied in a romantic gaze.

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh god," Rai rolled his eyes. "Is this what these kids do during the day?" Moka leaned in and bit Tsukune on the neck. He shrilled in agony while she drained away his blood.

"Pika," Jolt nodded. Yukari continued to watch from a distance.

"Hey, stop it!" Kurumu walked in. She held onto Tsukune and pulled him off Moka. "How many times do I have to tell you not to suck his blood, huh!?"

"Yeah, but…" Moka answered sheepishly.

"Don't give me that!" she yelled out.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Yukari the only sensible one in the group," Rai announced. He and Jolt looked over to Yukari who was thinking critically.

"…I want tits!" she shouted.

"…There's no hope for them," Rai concluded. He then noticed her vanished. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

It was empty in the Nurse's Office. There was a health chart on the wall, a sink to rinse off, a large mirror, a weight scale, a height measuring device, two beds for patients, and a desk and chair with books laid on top of it. The entrance slid open as Yukari poked her head inside. "Hello," she spoke. "Is there anyone in here?" No answer. "Awesome, looks like the coast is clear." She skipped over to the height scale. "Before someone shows up…" She pulled down the arm to the top of her head. "I haven't grown one bit since last year!" She groaned. "Wait…" She felt the top of her head. "Where's…?"

"Pika!" Jolt called out. Yukari looked to the doorway and saw Jolt waving to her. From behind, Rai walked in.

"There you are," said Rai. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Really?" Yukari wasn't sure why. Rai pulled it out from behind his back. "My hat!" She rushed over and collected it.

"Try not to forget your things after class, okay?"

"Okay…" Yukari returned to her depressed mood.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Rai went over to the bed.

"Come on, why the long face?" Yukari kept quiet. "Not talking, eh?" Rai gave an upbeat tempo. "So, tell me what you want…"

"…" Yukari didn't follow.

"You answer it by saying 'what you really, really want' and copy my style. It's an old school song I know."

"…Okay." Yukari decided to play along.

"So, tell me what you want."

"What you really, really want?"

"I'll tell you what I want."

"What I really, really want." Yukari started getting in the groove.

"So, tell me what you want."

"What you really, really want!"

"I wanna huh I wanna huh I wanna huh I wanna huh I wanna really really really…"

"Grow big!"

"Aha! Gotcha!" Rai smiled.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Yukari flailed about.

"You're upset over the girls being bigger than you, am I right?"

"No, I'm fine!" Yukari pouted. "Why should I be jealous?"

"I'm just saying don't be in a rush to grow up. More importantly; just be yourself."

"Pikachu!" Jolt patted Yukari on the leg. Rai walked over and placed her hat on the desk.

"It's almost time for class. Make sure to head on out when you're ready." Rai exited the office. Jolt looked back once, and then followed behind Rai. Yukari viewed her reflection in the mirror. She remembered what Kurumu told her that morning.

"_He obviously doesn't take you seriously. I mean why would he? You're just a kid."_

"Just you wait," Yukari told herself, "One of these days, I'll grow up to have a young hot bod and Tsukune won't be able to take his eyes off me." She started sweating from the idea of her grown up figure.

"You're tired of being small, eh?" a voice called out to her. Yukari panicked from the unsuspecting guest. The woman had on a long white apron over her green nurse outfit made with a long green skirt and long sleeves. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a green bow and wore a small white nurse hat on her head. She had on round glasses and in her arms she held a black clipboard.

"I'm really sorry! I'm not here for any reason!" Yukari started running for the door.

"There's no need to run away," the woman blocked Yukari's path. "My name is Mako Yakumaru. What you said…you wanna be all grown up, right?"

"Huh…?"

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I happened to hear you back there. If you want, I can help you out with your little problem."

"But that's impossible!" Yukari confirmed. "There's no kind of magic to turn a kid into an adult."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mako smiled as she shifted right behind her. "Don't worry, Yukari, I'm gonna make you all grown up." Her index finger sharpened into a grey long needle. She inched it closer to Yukari's neck. "Right—now."

* * *

**Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"Alright class, that will be it for today," Rai announced. Everyone removed their goggles and started packing. "Tomorrow, we'll go into building out bigger things, like chairs and catapults." Everyone shivered from the possible chaos waiting to ensue next time. Rai and Jolt gathered their materials and started exiting the school. "Well, at least I don't have to fix anything today."

"Pika Pika," Jolt agreed. On their way out of the front, they could hear people running close by.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out. They turned to see Tsukune and Moka heading toward them. Rai was surprised.

"Yo, you guys going back to the dorms?"

"Actually," Tsukune rubbed the back of his head.

"We were wondering if we could reschedule our training for tomorrow," Moka suggested.

"Sure, I guess," Rai approved. "Something came up?"

"More like something grew up," Mizore poked her head out near a tree.

"Pika?" Jolt was confused.

"Hold on, where's Kurumu and Yukari?" Rai asked.

"Kurumu…needed to rest," Moka smiled with a little suspicion.

"Yukari…well," Tsukune was cut off by a woman running to the group.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled out. "Wait up!" As she got closer, Rai started to notice something very strange.

"…Yukari?" Rai was now staring at Yukari up to his shoulders. Her stockings no longer clipped to her socks and her chest was pushing on her shirt. "Hmm…either you've gotten a lot taller, or I need to start wearing glasses."

"Nope, I just started my growth spurt is all," Yukari smiled.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier…**

The door opened to the next class. When she stepped into the room, everyone stopped and looked over to her. Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune were talking amongst themselves. "And then…" They paused and turned to her. "Hey, who's that?" Kurumu whispered to Moka.

"No idea," Moka answered.

"I get the feeling that I've seen her before, but I don't know where," Tsukune added.

"Hey Tsukune!" she called out. "How are you today?"

"Eh…" Tsukune didn't recognize her, "Uh…um, well…and you are?"

"What's her deal?" Kurumu became irritated. "Who does she think she is, getting all fresh with my Tsukune…?"

"Tsukune is mine," Mizore rose from the ground.

"No, he's mine!" Kurumu shook her furiously.

"Come on, you two," Moka tried to intervene. As they argued, the woman took her seat next to Tsukune.

"That's actually Yukari's seat you're sitting in right there," Tsukune pointed out.

"Duh, I know that." She replied.

"What? But you're not Yukari."

"What in the world has gotten into you?" she rose from her seat. "I am Yukari Sendo! Don't you recognize you own friend?" She raised her heart shape wand in the air. "Watch this!" A washtub fell from the sky and landed right on Kurumu's head. She collapsed to the ground.

"Sh-she's right!" Tsukune didn't believe it. "That was…"

"Yukari's favorite…" Moka continued.

"Magic trick…!" Mizore finished.

"It's not like it's a big deal—huh?" Yukari looked to window. Everyone was still staring at Yukari who was now taller and bustier than before.

* * *

**Now**

"You look like a high school student now, huh?" Rai chuckled. "Speaking of which, how old were you when you came into this school?"

"She actually skipped a few grades when she got accepted," Moka answered.

"…Wow…I'm impressed," Rai admitted. "Alright then, we'll start back on training next time. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow," He waved to the students.

_He still treats me the same way? _Yukari wondered. As the group walked off, Rai noticed Yukari's teddy bear underwear.

"…Just walk away." Rai turned and starting heading off to his toolshed.

"Pika," Jolt walked after them. Rai grabbed him by the tail.

"Oh no, you don't," He carried him off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The sun started rising before the start of school. The girls were shopping inside the School Store. "They're so cute!" Yukari cried as she stood beside the bra department. Mizore and Kurumu were reading some nearby magazines while Moka looked for the size bra for her.

"Hmm…" Moka examined the sizes, "Judging Yukari's size right now, I think her under bust is about so…"

"How do you suppose she got so huge all of a sudden?" Kurumu whispered to Mizore.

"She probably slept for about ten thousand years," Mizore skimmed a booklet. "I heard it helps make kids grow."

"I bet its magic, don't you think?"

"Ask." Kurumu went over to Yukari.

"Hey, I bet you're not even really Yukari, are you? There's no way she can grow those melons." Yukari smirked and readied to measure her bras.

"Nice try, but wrong," she said. "I am Yukari and my boobs are one hundred percent magic free." Moka raised a bra up to her. She shook her head and threw it away. She grabbed a larger size bra. She shook her head and tossed it away. The last bra looked like it might fit. "Haha, it's the real deal—I'm a true woman now!"

The day went by as Yukari strolled through the halls of Yokai Academy showing off her new appeal. With her new outfit, she had on a white long sleeved blouse and long white stockings. She had a small yellow ribbon on her head and now wore the school skirt now fitted for her size. The male students all followed her and hoped by chance to get her attention. It looked that way for everyone, except for one student wearing a pink kimono and square glasses. He was crying over an old photo of Yukari.

"Oh Yukari…my sweet Yukari," the man began to sob. "My eternal rosebud…has got away from me!"

"You'll never guess what happened next. All of a sudden, blood started gushing out of his nose!" Yukari smiled. She had her conversation with Mako in the Nurse's Office.

"Well, Yukari…" Mako explained, "That's stuffs gonna happen when you become so sexy." Yukari blushed. Mako started to escort Yukari over to the mirror. "Look, you're a sexy young woman. There's not a sexier girl in the entire school."

"Mako…" Yukari liked her praise. She exited the room and readied to head off for Rai's class. When she turned around, she noticed Tsukune walking down the hallway with a pile of papers in his arms. "Hey, Tsukune!" she yelled out.

"Huh?" Tsukune turned to see Yukari jumping out at him.

"Come on, catch me!" Her arms were spread open.

"Eh!? What the, yu-!" She had her legs wrapped around his neck and pushed him to the floor. The two landed hard. "Ow-ow-ow! Yukari! You could really hurt someone." Tsukune rubbed his sore head.

"Tsukune, look at you looking all bashful and stuff," Yukari didn't hear his remark. _With the way I look now, there's no way I can fail! _With her bust appeal, she struck a pose and gave off a wink while she sat. Tsukune brushed off the dirt from his pants and offered Yukari a hand.

"Here."

"Oh, thank you very much," Yukari pulled herself up. She immediately pressed up against him and rubbed her…chest on him. "Bwubba-wubba wubba-wubba wubba-wubba wubba-wubba—" Tsukune lightly pushed her off.

"Uh, look I gotta be somewhere…bye!" Tsukune waved and ran off.

"Boob fail," she pouted. Tsukune couldn't help but keep the thoughts he had trapped in his mind. He tried his best to contain himself.

_Don't look at her! _He thought. _Don't look at her! Don't look at her! _The rest of the students continued to gaze at her beauty.

* * *

**Woodshop**

"Alright, class," Raimundo lectured, "Today was a good day. We managed to construct some interesting things; from Moka's coffin to Kurumu's somewhat disturbing and functioning torture device." The class sweat dropped, but the girls were proud of themselves on their hard work. "Mizore, be sure to not get your ice blades caught in the machine next time. I know your safety is important, but I can't say the same for the saw blade now." One of the larger saws had lost all of its teeth. Mizore looked at her arm and saw the skid marks on her shirt, but her arm was unscathed. Jolt was busy trying to switch out the old disk for the machine. Yukari continued to pout at her desk.

_Tsukune…? _She thought. _What is up with him?_

"Before I forget," Rai added. "I gotta remind you guys about the body measurements for school tomorrow."

"Uh?" Yukari picked up her head.

"Boys will be testing over by the field, while the girls will be examined in the gymnasium. Make sure to stay fit and…do whatever you guys do to check your health, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" The class responded. Yukari stood out of her seat.

"Finally," she declared. "This is my chance!"

* * *

**Nightfall**

As the night started to creep up on them, everyone in the group huddled over at the roof of the school. "You guys ready?" Rai asked. So far, Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu were present and accounted for. "Hey, where's Yukari?"

"She must have slept in today," Moka guessed. Rai pondered this for a moment.

"Should we start without her?" Mizore asked.

"…No," Rai answered. "We should hold off on training for today, too." The group was concerned.

"Why, we don't need Miss Popular to kick your ass," said Kurumu.

"Come on, guys," Tsukune interrupted. "She's still part of the team."

"Don't worry," Rai explained. "Besides, you have fitness testing in the morning, so I don't want to keep you guys up all night." The kids all looked at one another, and then agreed to follow his instructions. "Get some rest. I'll see you in class." The group dispersed. Rai looked over to the dormitories. "I've never heard of a growth spurt happening in one day."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The girls all lined up at the entrance to the school's gymnasium. The only thing they wore was a white and brown P.E. shirt and a pair of girl's gym shorts. There was talking and gossip about the exams and how the measurements will follow them out of high school. Half the girls even starved themselves for this test. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore stood in line for their turn to arrive. _With this new body of mine, _Yukari thought to herself, _body measurements are a walk in the park! Now I'll have documented proof that my body is the best in the whole school! _But, Yukari wasn't sure about yesterday and how her encounter with Tsukune went like it should. "But hold on a sec. Is it possible that this body is not very sexy?" She played with her chest.

"Yukari, let's go," said Moka.

"I'm right behind ya!" Yukari cheered. A few students were watching from atop the school down on the female students.

"Hey, there's Yukari!"

"And Moka, too!"

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted in frustration. "What am I, chopped liver!?" The whole school of sophomore students scattered around the gym. There were curtain stations for all the students to be measured in separate areas. The examinations were set as followed: bust, height, and weight.

"Okay, people," Rubi shouted through the orange speakerphone. "Everyone line up in an orderly fashion to get measured." In her new attire, she had a blue buttoned long sleeve shirt over a doctor's coat. She had a stethoscope around her neck and her hair in a long ponytail.

"Rubi?" Moka was the first to notice. "What are you doing here?"

"So, the gangs all here," Rubi greeted them.

"So, you're a doctor now, huh?" Mizore assumed.

"No, I'm just helping out with the measurements," Rubi explained. "It's a real long story, you know."

"You're full of those, aren't you?" Moka sweat dropped along with the others.

"Yes and this one is so long." Rubi didn't see her at first. "Oh by the way, where's Yukari?"

"What, you can't see?" Yukari pointed to herself.

"Huh?" Rubi blinked in confusion.

"I finally grew up!" Yukari said with confidence.

"Yeah she did," Moka added.

"We have no idea how," inserted Kurumu.

"But this is Yukari," Mizore concluded.

"Huh…?" Rubi began to shriek. "Ehhhhhhhh!?" She flailed her arms in a panic. From the doors of the gym, Kokoa quietly sneaked close and peeked inside.

"I finally found you, big sis," she said. "And just like always, you're there with that wimpy-ass gang of girls…huh? Where'd the little runt go!?" Ko swooped in.

"When you say little runt, do you mean Yukari?" he asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't think she's that different from you at all in terms of size, wee—gwaagh!" Kokoa grabbed Ko and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"At any rate, I'm gonna spy on my sister and…" To Kokoa's surprise, the girls were fighting by shaking their fists in a circle. This was a fight that might not have any winners…or losers. "Hey, why are you all fighting like little sissies…?"

**Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

A loud whistle was blown from behind Kokoa. "Hi!" Miss Nekonome grabbed onto Kokoa. "It's not time for the first year students yet." With that, she pulled on Kokoa by the collar and dragged her back into the school.

"You have not seen the last of me yet, o sister of mine!" Kokoa cried out.

"Meow meow meow meow ~," Miss Nekonome sang as she walked.

* * *

"Alright, guys." Mr. Kotsubo announced. "It's time for your examinations to begin." He looked down the roster. "Tsukune Aono, you're first."

"Oh boy," Tsukune sweat dropped. As he stepped onto the podium, He began to bend forward to try and touch his toes without bending his knees. So far, he looked to be struggling.

{staaaaaare} Mizore was spying on Tsukune near a tree. "You rock, Tsukune. Rock those forward bends…~."

"Mizore?" Rai appeared from behind. Mizore jumped a bit back.

"Ah! Mr. Ortega?" she asked.

"Let's just stick with Rai." In his hands, he held his hammer and screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was the one who pretty much set up all the stuff for the fitness exams. School maintenance, remember?" He then started realizing the situation. "Why are you at this side of the school? Aren't the girls supposed to be in the gym?"

"Uh…" Mizore was in a pickle. "Actually, I…" Rai looked over to see Tsukune working on his exam.

_Man, this guy has what—four girls after him? _"Anyway, you should be heading back." Before Rai left, Mizore noticed something different.

"Hey, where's your little friend?"

"Jolt? Oh, he…slept in." Rai went off to check for repairs.

* * *

**Gym**

"That's 152.9," Miss Nekonome measured Kurumu's height.

"No, that can't be right!" Kurumu argued. "I wanna be measured again, okay!"

"Eh…nyeow?"

"Hey, are you deaf?" Kurumu grew impatient. "Measure me again!"

"You're too close, meow." Miss Nekonome agreed (in fear) and measured Kurumu again.

"…153, on the dot."

"Yahoo, 153!" Kurumu cheered as she gave a small twirl. She skipped back to the group. "Even a millimeter is crucial…those jerks just don't understand." Yukari began to think more on the situation.

_Guess I'm gonna need to be a whole lot bigger to win, then. What if I was even bigger than this…? _The thought was enough to put her in a questionable daze (and an unpleasant one at that).

"Are you alright, Yukari?" Moka asked.

"Uh…!" Yukari stuttered, "Yeah, sure—totally fine!" Walking down the aisle was Mako with the measurement reports. Yukari noticed and chased after her.

"Wait, Yukari," Moka called out.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu cried out.

"To the bathroom!" Yukari answered. She pushed open the doors to the gym and ran out. Sparks flew out by one of the outside pillars.

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzt!**

A lightning bolt shot up high into the air.

* * *

"So, Tsukune, how'd it go?" Rai asked him after his test. However, Tsukune looked more dead than alive. "That's good to know." From a distance, Rai could see a lightning bolt shoot into the sky. "Hold that thought." Rai ran off.

* * *

Yukari chased after Mako into the school. _That's it!_ She ran as fast as she could to catch up. _Mako can help me out! _On the next turn right, Mako entered her office. Yukari followed right behind. "Mako, I need you!" Yukari cried. "Please, I want you to make my breasts bigger. If they were bigger, then…If they were bigger, Tsukune would—"

"Stupid little girls," Mako spoke out.

"…Stupid?" Yukari stood frozen.

"That's right, they're so naïve. You think that if you change your appearance, that'll fix everything. Don't you see it's not that simple? Of course, if every single one of you were actually smart enough to realize that, then I'd be left alone without any prey to feed on, but still…"

"What are you talking about, Mako?" Yukari asked. "I don't get it." Mako turned to smile at Yukari.

"What a nice expression on your face—so many negative emotions swirling around in there. All the foolish hopes…all the unfulfilled desires…" Something in Mako startled Yukari.

"Mako, no," Yukari stepped back. "What's gotten into you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. This is who I am."

"No, I don't believe you! The real Mako is kind and sweet—"

"You still don't understand, do you? Wow, you really are stupid. When I made your wish come true, I didn't do it out of kindness.

"Eh…?"

"The thing about me is…my favorite food is negative feelings from other monsters. When you came to me, you were positively swimming with negative and selfish emotions." Mako removed her glasses and stared at Yukari with greed.

* * *

"…_Tsukune won't be able to take his eyes off me."_

* * *

Mako shoved Yukari to the wall. "Don't you see; that's why I made you into a woman. Even all grown up like this, your appearance has changed, but your situation hasn't." Yukari began to tremble. "I knew that once you couldn't have him, your despair would grow even deeper and more delicious than it ever was. It's what I've been waiting for!"

"It can't be true…it can't…that you'd be so…evil…" Yukari began to cry. "I believed in you…I trusted you…!"

"And that's exactly why I was being so nice to you, Yukari. All those feelings of anger, despair, anger hatred; they're all there." Mako's face began to grow scaly on her cheeks. "You look so delicious right now." She unraveled her ribbon and allowed her hair to release wildly. "From now on, you completely belong to me!" Her hands grew into sharp brown claws with holes showing through her fingers. Then, the fingers extended into long vines. Yukari quickly pulled out her wand and summoned a swarm of tarot cards to defend her. The needles stopped in front of her.

"Remember Yukari," Mako reminded her, "If you defeat me, then you'll go back to the way you were." A vine whipped away Yukari's wand. Her cards vanished. "Don't worry, when I'm through with you, you won't feel any negative emotions anymore!" The vines went straight at Yukari.

**Whoosh!**

One of the vines whipped away a flying screw driver. The flat head landed down and stuck out from the tile cracks. "Drop the kid, doc." A voice commanded from the hallway.

"Really, and who might you be?" Mako asked.

"The maintenance man," Rai declared. He fixed his stare seriously at the nurse. "I had a feeling someone was giving Yukari a check up on her growth." The vines began to wrap around Yukari and tighten around her chest, arms, and legs.

"I must say, I'm rather impressed by how you were able to find out it was me," Mako spoke curiously.

"For one thing, the last time I talked with Yukari was about a few hours before her body changed. Once I noticed that she grew twice her size on the same day, I sent Jolt to do a little recon for me."

* * *

"_Jolt, I need you to spy on Yukari while I'm out getting the school ready for the fitness exams tomorrow, alright?"_

"_Pika!" Jolt pounded his chest. _

"_Thanks. Right now, I gotta meet up with the others. We got some training tonight…I think."_

* * *

"My little buddy stood watch over the girls behind the gym," Rai explained. "When he noticed Yukari leaving the tests, Jolt shot the signal into the air and I came running. By then, I followed Yukari over to the Nurse's Office and witnessed the whole thing."

"Such a clever man," Mako complemented. "Unfortunately, it's already too late. Yukari is already mine." Her finger grew out and jabbed Yukari into the side of her neck. Her vines began to ensnare her in a cocoon. Her vision became blurry. Her mind began to fade away.

"Oh no…" Yukari yelled softly, "I'm passing out…"

"Yukari!" Rai shouted. The last thing she heard was the voice of Mako's laughter. Rai pulled out his scythe and began ripping at the layers of vines holding Yukari inside. With each cut, the layers kept getting thinner and thinner. "Come on, kid. Hang on!"

* * *

"_I thought if my body was grown-up, then everything in my life would suddenly be great."_

* * *

The girls rushed into the room and saw Rai ripping at the massive cocoon.

"What's going on?" Kurumu yelled out.

"It's Yukari!" Rai answered. "She's trapped inside!" Rai pulled out his screwdriver and started ripping away the last hoard. He reached through the large rip and tried to grab a hold on Yukari. "Just a little more…" Rai could feel her arm. "I got her!"

"Stand back!" Kurumu swooped in and started slashing her nails on the vines. The vines dissipated and revealed Mako and Yukari. Rai caught her and rolled over to the ground.

"What!?" Mako yelled. "How dare you take my meal away from me!?"

"I can recommend you a side salad," Rai said wittingly.

* * *

"_I thought that it was just my body that was small…and that my heart was the same as everyone else's."_

* * *

"Now, you'll pay!" The vines lashed out at Yukari and Rai. A cold wind burst into the room and froze the needles in place. "What's this?"

"A blizzard," Mizore added.

"That still won't be enough to stop me!"

"CHU!" A lightning bolt zipped through the room and electrocuted the frozen vines. They suddenly shattered and scattered around the room.

"You little rat!" Jolt stood guard over Rai and Yukari. Moka went over to aid them.

"Are you both alright?" Moka asked.

"Yukari's out cold," Rai replied. "If we beat the mad doctor, we might get her back."

* * *

"_That is what I believed."_

* * *

A vine swooped in and jabbed itself into Moka's neck. She froze in a trance, unable to control her body. She silently stood up.

"Moka, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked. Moka charged in and tackled Kurumu to the ground. "Hey, what are you…!" A needle jabbed into Kurumu's neck.

"Shit," Rai flinched, "They got the girls. Mizore, look out! The vines have needles and…!" Rai turned to Mizore who had a needle sticking inside her from the back of her neck. "Damn it." All three girls were walking over to the three. Jolt let loose some sparks to scare them back. It wasn't working.

"That's right," Mako explained. "These girls are now under my control. Let's see how well you face against the toughest monster girls at Yokai Academy."

* * *

"_If my body would just grow up, then I'd be a real woman."_

* * *

"I'll take you up on that offer," Rai smiled. We lifted Yukari and set her near the desk. "Jolt, guard her. I'll handle this." Jolt nodded and sat on Yukari's lap. Rai held his scythe to the three and readied his stance. "Ladies, no hard feelings, alright?"

* * *

"_But…the simple fact that I believed it…was the surest proof that I'm still a child."_

* * *

Mizore fired ice shards from her hands. Rai spun his scythe to repel the oncoming projectiles as they shattered with each hit. She then summoned her ice blades from her arms and began swinging at Rai. Their blades collided as Rai did his best to counter against Mizore's swords with his scythe's blade. The battle ensued until Rai was backed to the cabinet. Mizore walked closer to him. Rai quickly glanced over to the chair. Mizore lunged and swung at Rai. With his scythe, he pulled the chair close and shielded himself from the blades. Her arms pierced through the wood, but had gotten stuck within the wood. Rai pushed Mizore against the window until she smashed through it. "Sorry!" Outside she landed on the workout mats lying nearby. Her eyes spun from the dizziness as her body ached from the fall. "That's one down."

* * *

"_I may be in high school as far as classes go, but inside…I'm a complete mess, aren't I?"_

* * *

Moka launched a roundhouse kick to Rai. She would throw out swift punches and kicks at him like a black belt. "Help, I can't stop!" Moka cried.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you—"

**Punch!**

Rai got socked in the face. "I'm sorry!" Moka whined. Rai unlatched the cabinet.

"Don't worry; I know it's not you—"

**Punch!**

He got punched again. "Damn it, woman!"

"Sorry!" Moka bubbled.

"Screw it, I got this," Rai got into a combat stance and sis his best to block Moka's strikes. When she kicked, he blocked with his arm. When she punched, he leaned to the side. This pattern went on until her back was to the cabinet and he was across from her. The cabinet slowly opened. "Sorry, Moka," Rai charged in and slammed her into the dresser. He quickly shut the doors and used his scythe to block the handles. "Just sit tight."

"Okay," Moka replied from inside.

* * *

"_All I am is big headed…selfish…and clueless about life!"_

* * *

Kurumu raised her claws and swiped furiously at Rai. "Whoa! Hey! Easy with those things!" Rai ducked, dodged, and jumped his way around each attack. She would come in close with every swipe; leaving scratch marks on his shirt.

"I can't help it!" Kurumu replied. Rai was running out of ideas. He saw himself being surrounded by Mako from his back and Kurumu from his front.

"Did you really think you can confront me?" Mako snickered. "I suppose it's only fitting that I eat you and your little friends alive!" Mako and Kurumu lunged in at Rai.

"PIKA!" Jolt shouted. Rai moved away from Mako's slash. He pulled out the flathead from the ground and latched it inside the holes in her fingers.

"I think it's time I made my point!" Rai stabbed the screwdriver deep into the flooring. She tugged and pulled to get out, but it wouldn't move. As she looked up, she could see Kurumu's claws coming straight at her. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the nails coming in.

**Slice!**

* * *

"_I'm nothing…but a huge idiot."_

* * *

Rai panted as the nurse laid on the ground…motionless. Kurumu could feel her body under her own control. "Yahoo, I'm back!" she cheered. Kurumu noticed her nails as white liquid slid down. As they both looked at Mako, they realized she was melting...deforming into a black mist. She disappeared.

"That was kinda gross," said Rai.

**Ko: This showdown lasted for a whole 2 minutes and 50 seconds if you saw this, wee!**

"What happened?" Moka asked (still inside the dresser).

"It's alright," he answered. "The doctor just checked out."

"Pika Pika!" Jolt cheered.

"But what about Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

* * *

"_Who am I kidding; Tsukune is not gonna notice me…not like this."_

* * *

Yukari slowly began to open her eyes. The first thing that came into her sight was Kurumu, Jolt, Moka, Rai, and Mizore.

"Ah, she waking up, guys!" said Moka.

"I'm…" Yukari whispered.

"You okay, kid?" Rai asked.

"Can you move at all?" Mizore added. Yukari sat up.

"Yeah…I'm fine now."

"Pikachu," Jolt hugged Yukari.

"That's right," Kurumu nudged her, "because witches have kickass healing powers, right?" The two chuckled over their little moment.

"I'll have to fix the room later," Rai joked.

"What about Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"He's still trying to finish up the measurements," Mizore answered.

"I swear, what kind of monster was that, anyway?" Kurumu asked. "Going around and eating people."

"Running into a monster like that," Moka added. "That's just terrible luck isn't it?"

"You're telling me!" Kurumu replied. "Preying on other people's weaknesses…" The girls continued their conversation into the hallway. Yukari was ready to follow them out.

"Hang on, Yukari," said Rai. Yukari turned around. "I think you're forgetting something." Rai tossed her hat like a flying disk. She caught it. "You know, you remind me of my younger brother. He may not like being small, but he has a lot of time to grow up. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever notices that when my other brothers make fun of him, that's their way of looking out for him." Rai grinned. "You get what I'm saying?" Yukari looked down at her hat.

_I finally understand, _Yukari realized_. Now, I know what's missing in my life. _Yukari started running after the others.

"Pika!" Jolt started off after her. Rai pulled on his tail.

"Wait," Rai said. "Let her go." Rai smiled. "She knows already." Rai lifted Jolt on his shoulders and left the room.

* * *

**Gym**

"Next up…Yukari Sendo!" Miss Nekonome announced. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were standing out of line; waiting for Yukari to take her turn.

"Ready when you are!" Yukari popped behind the curtain. The three looked dumbfounded to see Yukari shrink back down to her normal child size. She walked right up to the height scale and removed her hat. Miss Nekonome brought it down onto her head. Yukari was satisfied.

* * *

The day had drawn to a close as the girls left the gym. The four girls talked amongst themselves and were still curious as to how Yukari shortened.

"So what exactly is going on, huh?" Moka asked.

"Come on, fess up," Kurumu assumed, "You totally used magic to make yourself grow. But it was some half-baked spell and half way through you changed back, didn't you? Better luck next time!"

"I'm okay with who I am," Yukari smiled. _Because it looks like it's gonna be a while before I'm all grown up on the inside. _"Besides, compared to last year, I've grown half a centimeter!"

"Hey, what do you think is wrong with Yukari?" Kurumu whispered to Mizore. "Normally, she would jump all over me for that one?"

"I think it means she's one step closer to being a woman…unlike you of course," Mizore replied.

"Huh!?" Kurumu began tugging on Mizore's shirt and growing an animated vein on her forehead. "Hey! What are you trying to imply!?"

"Now, now, take it easy guys," Moka tried to calm her down.

"And how come you're always telling me to take it easy, huh!?" Kurumu shouted back.

"Wuhhh…" Moka was ready to cry after her yelling, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help out."

"It's like the pot calling the kettle black," Mizore implied.

"Like you're one to talk!" said Kurumu. From the other side of the schoolyard, Tsukune waved over to the others as they continued their bickering. He rushed over to witness the sissy fight they were having. Rai walked out of the building to see the events going.

"I think we came at a bad time," said Rai. Yukari went up to Rai and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "…Big bro." Rai grinned and ruffled her hat.

"Anytime, kid," he replied. She then turned over to Tsukune and tugged on his shirt. Tsukune looked down to her.

"Please wait for me, okay, Tsukune?" she asked.

"Huh…?" Tsukune blushed. _Wow, she seems different. Like something inside of her has changed._

"I guess that raps it up," said Rai. That is, until Yukari leaned in to kiss Tsukune's neck. "HEY! YOU'RE STILL TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

**Chu!**

"Yukari!" Moka cried, "That kiss was supposed to me mine!"

"I've been waiting this whole time too—!" Kurumu added.

"That wasn't blood, was it?" Mizore asked.

"You snooze, you lose, guys!" Yukari giggled.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Yukari: Whew…being the occasional lead can really be tiring.**

**Mizore: Next time I think it's my turn.**

**Kurumu: What the hell!? Narrator, when is it gonna be my turn?**

**Uh…All right's reserved and material used in this story belong to their respective owners?**

**Kurumu: Leave a comment and revi—hey!**

**Moka: And on that note…**

**Next Time—**

**Kurumu: Don't ignore me!**

**Curry + Cooking + Vampire**

**Moka: and a lot more…Capu Chu!**

**I'm starting to hate lunch!**


	19. Curry, Cooking, and a Vampire

**Ch. 19 Curry + Cooking + Vampire**

**Whack! Whack! Whack!**

Rai bashed his hammer until the window frame was adjusted in place. He shifted it more to his left so it would be straight with the glass. "There," Rai approved, "Let's see how long this lasts until the red head breaks it again." Rai packed his things and started trailing back to the toolshed. Once he was out of the school, he walked to his little shack with Jolt giving a quick sweep in front of the door.

"Pika Pika," Jolt waved to him.

"Hey Jolt," Rai replied. "I just finished fixing the window in the Science Lab. I gotta tell ya, Moka has some serious problems with her sister." Rai took off his tool belt and went inside the shed. He dropped his tools by his scythe leaning against the shelf. He jumped onto his hammock. Jolt came in and leapt on top of Rai to his as well. Rai shifted over until he was nice and cozy. "Man, feels like I just got demoted from reaper to plumber." He stared out the window as the sunlight came in. "I guess it's not so bad. Just gotta keep a lookout for that next soul."

"Chu," Jolt nodded.

"Then we'll be good to go." His stomach began to gurgle. "Although—I could use a nice plate of burritos about now."

"Pika," Jolt rubbed his stomach.

"Especially with scrambled huevos, chorizo, or maybe one with rice and frijoles." Rai dreamt up a delicious banquet in his head. He contemplated his favorite dishes he would have after a hard day's work.

* * *

"_Whew, finished," Rai said as he entered the truck. "So, where's the next job." Rai turned to his father._

"_Home," he answered. "We're done."_

"_That's it? Cool." They drove off into the street. "That was the fourth spring job today, huh?"_

"_Yep, usually a spring gives out after ten years and the door gets stuck."_

"_But it was only one spring; why change both of them?"_

"_Because if one spring breaks, the other one will eventually to and I'll have to keep coming back. By doing both, it saves time and ensures a better lasting door."_

"_Oooooooh, okay."_

"_Don't worry; I already know you're not hungry after a small job."_

"_What!? I tried really hard to turn that spring, but it was too strong!" _

"_Whatever, pipsqueak." His dad chuckled. _

"_I'm only 12! And I want a big burrito!"_

"_You're not gonna finish it."_

"_Yes I will! Only if it has eggs and beans!" They turned to the small restaurant for their quick lunch pickup._

* * *

Rai began talking in his sleep. "ZzZzZz…hold the onions…ZzZzZzZz…more carńe …"

"OW THAT'S HOT—!"

Rai scrambled in his hammock and fell to the ground. Jolt panicked and dropped down on top of Rai. "What happened?" Rai quickly lifted his head and looked in every direction. "What broke!? Are we under attack!?" The night remained silent.

"Pika?" Jolt poked out from behind Rai's head.

"Huh…guess we overslept," said Rai. "Didn't I have a class earlier?"

"Push it ~ an' pull it ~ an' push it ~ an' pull it ~" Saizo pulled the saw back and forth as he was cutting into the board. With each thrust, the blade went further out and met Tsukune's face.

"Whoa!" Tsukune fell back, "Watch it, Saizo! You almost sawed me up!"

"More like split your head down the middle," Rai added. He turned back over to Saizo.

"Man, I can't wait, yeah," Saizo smiled as he dreamt. "I bet the girls are in their cooking class right now." Rai moved his hand in front of him to see if he can catch his attention. "I wonder what they're gonna make this time."

"Dude, why does everyone look like they have their head in the clouds?" Rai noticed the classroom was full of male students who were either dozing off or using tools in the same routine and not make any progress on their projects. One guy was even hugging a plank board.

"Looks like no one's got their head in class," Tsukune replied.

"Obviously. According to lover boy, the girls are cooking today, right?" Rai turned to Tsukune. He started dozing off too. "Uh…Tsukune?"

"Not even me," he smiled.

"He's a goner too, huh," Rai sweat dropped. "Since they seem to be fine, I'm gonna hit the library and do some digging up. Jolt, you're in charge of the class." Rai started out of the classroom.

"Pika!" Jolt shouted to him.

"Oh!" Rai answered, "Yeah, just stick with the others for now. I'll see you guys after lunch." He closed the door behind him. Jolt looked over to Tsukune.

"Oh, Moka…it's so tasty…" Tsukune talked in his daydream.

"Pikachu."

"Uh?" Tsukune snapped out of his trance. The saw came rushing at him again.

"An' push it ~" Saizo repeated.

"Like I said before, watch what you're doing, okay!" Jolt slapped his forehead.

* * *

**Remedial Cooking**

The girls were all dressed in their white shirts and red bows. They had their sleeves rolled up and a yellow apron over their clothes. They all gathered around the front of the classroom to follow their instructor. The woman writing on the chalkboard had dark tan skin and yellow hair tied into two curling pigtails hanging behind her head. She wore two round earrings along with a black shirt, a long purple skirt, and an orange sash that wrapped from her left shoulder down to her right waist. She was of Middle East heritage by her appearance, voice, and the red mark on her forehead.

"Listen up, girls," she smiled. "Today's dish is a poplar one in the human world—curry and rice. That is what it's commonly known as, but I'm fortunate to call it by that name. In India, where curry comes from…we only have the Tamil word _karii, _which means nothing more than just 'sauce,' and there isn't in fact any dish there named 'curry.'" In the back of the group, Moka and Kurumu were watching the lesson. For some reason, Kurumu was wearing an apron more suited for a 'lover.'

"Geez, she's really fired up about making curry, isn't she?" Kurumu whispered to Moka.

"I guess Ms. Apsara is all hot and bothered about it," Moka replied.

"Hey!" Ms. Apsara pointed to the two. "This is serious, so pay attention, you too!" She continued with her lecture. "With spices, make sure to add plenty of red pepper, black pepper, and ginger." The class went to work on their curry. Kurumu started out with a large cooking pot and began adding huge quantities of blue and red juices. She almost drained the bottles empty.

"Ya-hoo-hoo!" she grinned. Moka stepped beside her. "I'm spicing up my curry with love potions, aphrodisiacs, and sexual performance enhancers!" Purple smog fumed out of the pot.

"Sounds yummy, I guess," Moka wasn't too comfortable with her cooking. She checked over on Yukari's work. Unlike the other students, she only wore the top part of her costume while she cooked. She was mixing her curry inside a large black cauldron with a wooden spoon. "Hey Yukari…green curry? That's Thai-style curry, isn't it?"

"Sure is!" Yukari smiled. "I added large frogs and green lizards and grasshopper extract…lots of everything!"

"Eh?"

"Don't believe me, then why don't you give it a try? It's full of magical goodness and I'm sure you'll love it, Moka," Yukari offered. Moka noticed the frog's leg sticking out of the pot.

"Okay…" Moka really didn't want to, "It is the polite thing." From out of nowhere, Ms. Apsara took a ladle and small dish to taste Yukari's curry.

"Hmm…not spicy enough," she commented.

"But if I make it any hotter than that, it'll be too spicy to eat!" Yukari cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ms. Sendo!" she assured. "Cooking is art! Art is Explosion! Explosion is Spicy!" Ms. Apsara held saltshakers in each space between her fingers. She shook into Yukari's pot. She continued to add more and more until the spices began to pile up.

"No, stop it!" Yukari begged, "It'll be too hot!"

"Hahahaha!" Ms. Apsara overdosed the spices. "But that's exactly what we want here! Hot and spicy is what curry is all about!" One of the shakers fell inside the pot and ruined the curry. A spotlight casted over them as Yukari sulked a few feet away.

Uhh….yeah, it was ruined.

The mood was lifted when Rubi began pushing a cart filled with different ingredients for the students. She had on a white cooking uniform and a bandana to cover the top of her hair. "Okay," she called out, "I have meat and spices…vegetables and flour…and any other ingredients in case you start to run out. So please, let me know!"

"Uh, Rubi?" Moka noticed her. "Let me guess, you're helping out Ms. Apsara today?" Ms. Apsara went back to adding more spices while Yukari tried to hold her back.

"Yes, I am," Rubi replied. "I'm actually taking remedial cooking classes, but that's…"

"A long story, huh?" Moka guessed.

"A very long one," Rubi glistened. Moka sweat dropped.

From the window, a certain red head was spying on her older sister; her face pressed up against the glass.

"Big sis!" Kokoa said impatiently. "You're supposed to be a vampire! Why are you cooking with those lesser monsters? Come on, where's your Super monster vampire pride!? Have you forgotten that!?" Kokoa then saw someone else who was peeking into the classroom. Mizore watched in silence as everyone cooked. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?

"I should be asking you that," Mizore answered. "This is one of my peeping spots…#340, to be exact. It happens to be one of my favorites."

"I shoulda guessed, you being a stalker and all," said Kokoa. Mizore popped a nerve.

"Your one to talk," Mizore answered back, "You stick to Moka like stink on shit." Kokoa snapped.

"You're gonna pay for that, you frozen freak!" She grabbed her small bat and brought out a massive mallet. "Anyone who dares talk to me that way gets a taste of this!" She went running in at Mizore. "My Ko-buddy Hammer!" Mizore just stood there.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she replied. Kokoa fell to the ground in a frozen block of ice. The window drew open.

"Kokoa…!" Moka cried.

"Geez, Ice Queen," Kurumu added, "Are you peeping on us again? Sure you are; get in here and make some curry with us." Mizore wasn't too confident with that idea.

"I guess I could try," she whispered.

* * *

**Library**

Rai read the next textbook before him. After reading, he placed it on the other four books he already scanned. "Nope, nothing," Rai said with a dull sigh. "I get the school being built by the three overlords or whatever, but there's no clue about the soul." Rai skimmed through the pages of the next book; letting the paper fly past his thumb. "Where's that one girl when I need her?"

* * *

"_You will stay away from her."_

* * *

"What's his deal, anyway?" Rai noticed an odd picture with a family of four children dressed in fancy clothing. "The royal family?" He read the text.

**The royal family was presented a sacred treasure as a means to allow equivalent peace between them and the vampire race. However, this did not measure disputes on their ancient traditions and natural behavior. **

He scratched his head. "I need a break; this is giving me a headache." Rai closed the book and left the library. Walking down the hallway, Mizore ran past him and straight up the flight of stairs to the left. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

* * *

**Remedial Cooking**

The fire from the Bunsen burner began melting Kokoa out of the ice. Halfway through, she regained consciousness. "Achoo!" she sneezed. Something sizzled. "What's burning?" The ice was completely thawed; she felt the burning in her tookus. "IT'S HOT!" she leapt from the burner.

"Ohahaha, so you finally thawed out," Ms. Apsara laughed. She turned off the burner. "So tell me, are you a new student, perhaps?"

"Huh…oh, yeah," Kokoa replied.

"In that case, allow me to tell you about the cooking class I teach!" she offered. "Cooking is art! Art is Explosion! Explosion is Spicy!" From her back, she pulled out a plate of yellow curry sauce. "So then…how would you like to try this artistic and explosive spicy curry? Here you go—"

"You're annoying," Kokoa interrupted. Her karate chop knocked the curry to the floor. The dish broke and splattered.

Uhh….yeah, it was ruined.

"A high born Super monster vampire like me doesn't eat low class food." Kokoa walked away.

"…Low class," Ms. Apsara repeated in a distasteful tone. Something inside her grew into anger. "I won't stand for that!" As Kokoa walked through the halls, she rubbed her roasted end. Her skirt now had a hole.

"What a pain in the ass!" she said to herself. "Sopping wet and burned to a crisp…it's just not my day." She felt someone following her. "Huh?" She turned around. "Something else you want?" The perpetrator transformed and splattered yellow sauce throughout the hall. "SPICY—!"

* * *

Mizore huddled herself above the rooftop entrance. The sun had already begun to set over the school. She looked depressed and only wanted to be alone. "I don't know why I'm even trying to do this," she said. "I should've known I wouldn't fit in." She hid her face in her knees. "I'm a snow woman…I should know the only way for us to live is all alone."

"I don't see the fun in that," Rai said. Mizore looked down to see Rai looking up at her. "This is where you run off to when you're not in my class?"

"…What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to Woodshop and I just happened to notice someone running in the halls," Rai folded his arms and laid his back on the wall. "So, what's your story?"

"Well, I can't cook…or stop myself from freezing everything."

"Because you're a snowman."

"Snow woman."

"My bad. What kind of food were you girls working on?"

"Curry and rice."

"…Seriously?" Rai felt sick to his stomach. "Man, I can go for a decent meal. If you ask me, you guys need to try cooking something with a little more pizazz…or that isn't just rice." Mizore was curious. "Where I come from, there was no shortage on different styles. The delicious steak and cheese quesadillas, burritos con chorizo, and my personal favorite…enchiladas."

"Enchaladas?"

"Enchiladas, a true Spanish dish if I've ever eaten one. It's been a while since I had one cooked up back home." Rai began imaging the delicious rolled up tortilla filled with melted cheese and covered with red salsa for a pure and juicy delicacy. While Rai fantasized about his food, Mizore had remembered what the other Moka Akashiya told her when she first came to the academy.

* * *

"_Listen up, snow woman. Don't go running your mouth about dying until you've actually tried to live your life."_

* * *

"Please," Mizore jumped from the top of the door to Rai. "Will you teach me how to make this food?"

"What?" Rai was surprised. "Really?" Mizore looked serious. _Now that I think about it; if I teach her to cook, she might be able to make some food; fresh, baked, and homemade. _"Sure, I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks," Mizore looked over to the sky. "I'm gonna try for once…and live my life!"

"Yeah, you do…that," Rai cheered.

* * *

**Market**

The first thing needed to be done was go to the market and grabbing some supplies. "What do we start with?" Mizore asked.

"We gotta find some special ingredients," Rai said. "Before I moved out, I practiced on my skills in the kitchen so I wouldn't just have pizza or take out every night." Rai grabbed a couple of bottles labeled OLIVE LEAVES and GROUNDED CLOVES. "Alright, now we need some onions."

"Onions?" Mizore asked. "It sounds like you're just making curry."

"That depends on what you mean by curry," Rai grabbed the garlic from the produce department. He placed the materials on the check-out counter. "Looks like we're done—"

"Hello there!" Rubi announced. "Will you be purchasing these items today?"

"Ms. Toujo?" Rai cocked an eyebrow. "You're a cashier?"

"Why yes," Rubi began to glisten, "Many things happened…"

"Yeah that's great—do you have any tortillas and red peppers around here?"

"Uh yes, just on the next aisle." Rai quickly dashed for the aisle behind him. Rubi turned her attention to Mizore who was looking through some of the cooking magazines. Rubi gave a smile.

"Are these the only peppers you have?" Rai asked nervously. They were very small and bright red peppers.

"They are; is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure if you have any peppers called—what was it—Chili California—um—Entero?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't carry that kind of pepper here." Rai rubbed his forehead.

"Crap…okay, looks like I'll have to think of something." Rai pulled out his wallet. "Do you take VISA?" Afterwards, Rai helped carry the bags while Mizore managed with some of the magazines in her hand.

"Will this be enough?" Mizore asked.

"If you say you're as bad at cooking as you say you are, then we'll need all the supplies we can get. I just wish we had those red peppers—" When they came up to the dorms, Rubi was waiting for them by the front entrance with two bags of peppers in her hands. Mizore and Rai looked at one another, and then back at Rubi. "I'm starting to wonder if that woman is getting paid for the work she does." The three made their way to Mizore's dorm. In her room was a small kitchen with a sink and small stove, a small den where her bed and desk were, small cushions of a snake and bunny, and a poster of Tsukune next to a calendar hanging on the wall. "So this is what a girl's dorm looks like." Compared to Rai's dinky shed, it looked like a deluxe suite. "Time to start cooking." With the three working hard, they sat up the work station to prepare the dish; Enchiladas. "First, we'll need to boil the peppers in the pot for a few minutes." While the peppers were placed in the hot water, Mizore began taking out the tortillas from the bag.

**Whappah! **

Rubi brought out a whip and snapped it at Mizore's hand. "Hold on, those don't cook until the end," she explained. Mizore began to take notes.

"Was the whip really necessary?" Rai asked.

"Of course," Rubi flexed it, "This is training after all."

"We're making food, not dismantling a bomb." As Rubi and Rai had a little fuss, Mizore smiled from the help she was receiving. After some time, the peppers were ready and placed into the blender. Mizore began chopping the onions while Rai sprinkled in the spices. The onions were added and the mixing started.

**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMM!**

The blender stopped. Mizore poured it into the pot while Rai readied the tortillas. After the sauce looked prepared, Rubi took her leave. Mizore and Rai thanked her for the help. Mizore prepared the tortillas for cooking in the frying pan. "Let me get a quick taste." Rai dipped his pinky and licked the sauce. "Mmhmm…" He closed his eyes. "…!" Rai's face turned blue.

"…Raimundo?" Mizore asked. Rai rushed out of the dorm and into the girl's restroom. Mizore ran after him. She stood by the door until he limped out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good *gurgle*…I think there might have been too much cloves…or leaves…whichever's bitter…" Mizore dropped her head. Rai felt guilty now that he mentioned it. "Let's…try it again." They went back into the room and prepared the dish a second time. The sauce was blended and ready to be placed in the pot. After checking, Rai approved of Mizore's ability to make it herself. "Hold up!" Rai quickly pulled out a plastic drainer. "Make sure the seeds don't go in with the sauce."

"Right," Mizore agreed.

"Okay, so while the sauce is boiling, I'll add the salt and a bit of oil. Turn on the stove and start up the tortilla." Mizore slipped on her oven mitts and fired up the tortillas in the frying pan. "Try not to overcook or it'll get…" Rai turned to Mizore who used the spatula to show the hardened disk, "…fried." The next tortilla was sizzling inside the pan. "Alright, now we just dip the tortilla in the sauce." Rai washed his hands and pinched the tortilla over to the sauce. After a quick dip, he placed it onto a plate. Mizore looked over the now soaked bread.

"What's the next step?" Mizore asked.

"We cut the cheese," Rai held a block of Monterey Jack. "See, we shred it into small pieces." Rai handed her the block and started grating it above the tortilla. "Last, we fold it into a roll." The enchilada was almost complete. "For the last part, we just add some more sauce and cheese on top to give it a little extra taste."

"It's amazing," Mizore was surprised. "How did you manage to do all this without any problems?"

"You know, practice makes perfect," Rai answered. He checked outside the window. "It's that late already?" Rai rubbed his eyes. "I better get back and…*yawn*…prepare for class in the morning…" Rai slowly began to nod off. He sat over by Mizore's desk and rested his head on the table. "Just give me a few minutes…to rest...ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz." Rai knocked out. Mizore looked over by the sauce and turned the stove on. She then glanced over by the rolled enchilada.

"…_we add some more sauce and cheese on top to give it a little extra taste."_

"I think I get it," Mizore summoned a block of ice and started chiseling away fragments. When she finished, she rested over by the desk and fell asleep. "…Tsukune," she whispered.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kurumu shifted her chopsticks and grabbed a small chicken nugget from her bento. "Ya-hoo-hoo!" he cheered. "I claim this fried goodness for me!" Yukari and Kurumu began to tussle over the last piece of their lunch. Jolt sat on the table eating melon bread. Moka and Tsukune noticed Mizore wasn't in class.

"Where's Mizore?" Moka asked.

"I guess she's still upset," Tsukune said with concern.

"Probably," Kurumu inserted as she chewed, "Mizore's pretty thin-skinned."

"So, why don't we go and see her after school together?" Yukari added. "You know, to cheer her up."

"Great idea!" Tsukune agreed.

"Speaking of missing people, where'd the Repairman go?" Kurumu asked.

"Pika Pika," Jolt didn't know himself.

"That's right, he wasn't here to teach class today," said Moka.

"Big Sis!" Kokoa yelled from the doorway. In her hands, she held two dishes of curry and rice as she balanced one more on the top of her head. What seemed strange about her was the yellow skin. "Namaste…!"

"Kokoa…?" Moka got out of her seat. "You're being nice!?"

"And she brought…curry!" Tsukune stood by her.

"That's what you noticed!?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm sorry!" Kokoa apologized. "I'm always such a pain in the neck to you guys, so I thought I apologized by making this delicious curry for lunch. So, curry up and get it!" Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Jolt weren't buying into this, but Moka was too happy to notice.

"Kokoa, so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore!?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not, big sis," Kokoa smiled.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried.

"Big sister," Kokoa replied.

"Kokoa!" Moka wiped away a tear.

"Big sister," Kokoa answered in a hypnotizing voice. Moka gave her a big hug. Everyone watched with shock, except for Kurumu.

"Come on!" she yelled out. "There's something going on here! Look at her skin and the way she's acting!"

"Hey," Kokoa turned her head around 180 degrees, "no need to curry." Curry was served throughout the school. It splashed out from the water fountains and was served over by the cafeteria. Everyone looked excited to have the dish ready to eat anytime. There was one particular teacher who was pleased most about this.

* * *

Mizore and Rai were walking to the academy. She carried the pot and burner on a wooden plank tied together with rope, and Rai held onto the frying pan, tongs, and bag of tortillas and cheese. "I'm a little late, but I should still make it by the end of lunch break."

"No sweat," said Rai. "Even if we are late, I can still pull you guys out of class if you need more time."

"Thanks," Mizore replied. "I'm nervous," she blushed, "…I wonder if he'll like it."

"Sure he will. We spent almost the whole night making that dish!" The voices of students mumbled near the courtyard.

"Curry…gimme curry…"

"More curry…"

"The curry…so spicy…"

"My curry…"

The students were all sitting on the ground and eating plates of yellow curry and rice. They looked to be enjoying the dishes nonstop…and their skin was yellow. "There's nothing to curry about," Saizo smiled as he ate.

"Whoa," Rai jumped.

"What the hell happened to everyone?" Mizore asked.

"Looks like the lunch of the living dead," Rai predicted. Some of the students noticed them and started walking closer.

"That backpack has curry…"

"Give us the curry…"

"There's got to be curry inside there, curry…"

"Hey, back away from the pack," Rai declared as he pulled out his…pan. "…Well…this can't be good." As one student got close, Rai whacked him on the top of his head.

**Bonk!**

"The one time I trade my weapon for a kitchen!" The students moved closer to Mizore.

"Get back!" Mizore shouted. "This food is for Tsukune!" They crept closer. "Chill out!" A massive ice storm blasted from Mizore. The students became frozen solid where they stood.

"Nice," Rai nodded. "Let's look for the others." The two ran into the school. Everywhere they turned, more students had yellow skin and moaning for more curry. They would duck and avoid the slow moving crowd of 'curry zombies.' "They're all yellow from top to bottom."

"Why are they like that?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with them wanting curry?" The two looked inside the homeroom.

"Tsukune?" Mizore cried.

"You see, it's a really long story…" Rubi glistened.

"Don't need to know!" Rai pulled on Mizore and ran off down the hallway.

"But one day, he and I are going on a curry tour of the world!" Rubi cheered. Making their way to the second floor, they managed to dodge flying plates of curry. Rai blocked an incoming dish with his pan.

**Clank!**

The students started carrying curry dishes in both their hands as they ran. "We searched the whole school and still haven't found them!" Rai shouted. Mizore noticed the next flight of stairs.

"Let's go to the roof!" she stated. Rai saw the stairs coming up.

"Good call." They ran as fast as they could to the door. The door flew open.

"Tsukune, where are you!?" Mizore called out. From a distance, they could see him with his back turned. "Tsukune…" Mizore walked forward. Rai stopped her with his pan.

"Here, have some curry, Tsukune…" Moka fed Tsukune a spoon.

"Here, have some curry, Moka…" Tsukune handed her a spoon back. Both Moka and Tsukune smiled as they ate each other's curry. However, Tsukune had taken it the worse because his lips were swollen.

"Looks like they got him," said Rai. They looked over to Kokoa, Kurumu, and Jolt who deluged themselves into their plates.

"And everyone else…!" Mizore asked.

"Yep, even Jolt…although he was already yellow to begin with."

"I smell something," said Tsukune. "I'd know it anywhere, it smells like curry!" The student zombies all barged in from the rooftop exit.

"Curry…curry…curry…curry…"

They limped closer and surrounded the two from escaping. "I don't like this," said Rai.

"Hahahahaha!" a voice laughed out from atop a large, round containment unit above the roof entrance. "Cooking is art! Art is Explosion! Explosion is Spicy!" Ms. Apsara jumped into the air.

**Kaboom!**

A large puff of yellow smoke exploded from her. The smoke filled the area around them, curry. "Who the hell is she?" Rai asked.

"Ms. Apsara?" Mizore was shocked.

"Ms. Shirayuki," Ms. Apsara replied. "Your skin is still as white as fallen snow. That proves without a doubt you've yet to be baptized in my fountain of specialty curry." Ms. Apsara's appearance changed from her usual outfit into a more traditional look. She wore a bikini bottom with yellow lacing around her waist. A blue see-through veil extended down her legs. Her top was red with yellow trimming just above her cleavage. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck and a purple shawl wrapping from behind her to the arms. On her head, she was balancing a dish of curry and rice.

**Ko: Ms. Apsara is an Apsara. A water nymph from Hindu Mythology, wee—I mean curry!**

"You mean you did this?" Mizore asked.

"She might as well since she's the one with curry on the brains," Rai answered.

"That's right," Ms. Apsara explained, "I've been sad for so long. The world is overflowing with curry that's not real curry, and that is such a tragedy. I wanted everyone to taste the real thing for once and to know the true spiciness that can't be tasted in those imposters." Her sweet smile became a malicious grin. The students grew in numbers. Mizore felt the tugging on her skirt as Tsukune begged for her food.

"Curry…" he pleaded, "Give it to me…I need it right now!" He pushed Mizore to the ground.

"Mizore!" Rai went after her, but the students grabbed a hold on him. "Hey, hands off!" Rai tried to struggle free, but there were too many restraining him.

"Gimme that curry…I need that curry…" Tsukune requested.

"Look at your lips;" said Mizore, "Your love for curry has made them swollen."

"Curry…! Need more…! Please, I can't live without it…!"

"…Alright then, Tsukune," Mizore smiled. "You can have it. Eat it till your heart's content." Mizore brought out her cooking supplies. First the pot, then the burner. She froze the students that held Rai prisoner with pillars of ice from below.

"Woo, much better," Rai stretched. He walked over and placed the pan on the burner. Mizore took the tortillas from Rai and began cooking them. She added a little oil and some salt into the pan.

"What is that travesty you're trying to pass off as curry?" Ms. Apsara asked.

"Something only a snow woman can make," Mizore replied. She took the tongs from Rai and grabbed the hot tortilla. She dipped it inside the pot and placed it on the dish.

"It's actually not curry at all," Rai said. Mizore sprinkled the shredded cheese and folded it. With a final touch, she added flakes of snow on top. The sustenance was complete.

"That' right," Mizore raised her plate in achievement. "My light and breezy EnChILLada!" Tsukune began crawling over to the food in front of Mizore.

"Mr. Aono!" Ms. Apsara shouted. "Don't you dare touch your lips to that hideous false curry—!" Mizore knelt down to Tsukune.

"Go ahead and eat up, Tsukune," Mizore smiled.

"Let's speed things up, shall we?" Rai offered. He took the fork from Mizore and held Tsukune's head tight. Rai dug the fork in the enchilada and shoved it in Tsukune's mouth.

"Nooo!" Ms. Apsara gasped. "Don't! That so called meal is a perversion—!"

"At least it doesn't make you look like a lemon!" Rai shouted back. Tsukune remained silent.

"But…" Tsukune spoke, "It's so good."

"No, it can't be!" Ms. Apsara cried. "There's no way anything but curry can taste so good!"

"It's delicious!" Tsukune explained. "My taste buds have been paralyzed by the hot spiciness, but this chilled nourishment has brought them back to life. The shaved ice accompaniment is exquisite. It melts on the tip of my tongue like a light refreshing breeze. And while the sauce and cheese combine to leave a pleasing aftertaste, it floats away like a cloud on the wind. IT'S A MASTERPEICE!"

"They're ice crystals," Mizore informed. "Not even a snow woman can make these unless her mind is pure." She prepared the next roll.

"Ice crystals; nice touch," Rai added.

"I put my all into it," Mizore smiled at Rai. He gave the thumbs up. Tsukune's lips shrunk down to their original size.

"Thanks, Mizore," Tsukune congratulated, "That was the best thing I ever had." Mizore blushed.

"Why, thank you," she accepted.

"I won't allow it!" Ms. Apsara yelled furiously. "That dish is a perversion!"

"It's an enchilada," Rai said. "Sheesh and you call yourself a cooking teacher?"

"It doesn't matter!" Ms. Apsara raised two plates of curry dishes in her hands. "It's time to cleanse your mouth with authentic curry, Mr. Aono!" She threw the dishes at the three like Frisbees. Mizore raised her hand and created a light barrier in front of the guys.

"Watch out!" The dishes froze on contact with the barrier.

"More!" Ms. Apsara started launching more dishes. "More! I want you to love the real thing even more!" Every meal would be frozen before they reached the group. Rai jumped out in front.

"Time for me to step up to the plate," Rai raised his frying pan. He swatted the dishes that flew right at them. With each hit, they shattered to the ground. Ms. Apsara raised a massive plate of curry and rice above her head.

"Let's see you freeze this one!" She tossed it. Mizore used a mighty blizzard to freeze it, but it only froze half-way. It continued head on.

"Oh shit!" Mizore cried.

"In—!" The curry slammed into Rai, which then continued to slam into Tsukune. The sole from Rai's sneakers began leaving a trail of fire on the ground.

"Curry—!" Tsukune shouted. Nearby, the girls, along with Jolt, were feeding each other curry in a blissful environment.

"Mm, this is so good…" they said.

"Pika ~" Jolt smiled. Rai and Tsukune rammed past the group and scattered them like bowling pins.

**Kaboom!**

They immediately crashed into one of the towers overlooking the front of the school. A cloud of yellow dust filled the roof. Then a flashing red light overtook the scene.

_**When the rosary seal on her breast is removed…we see what her innocent face hides…as Moka's inner vampire awakens!**_

Moka stood in the middle of the dust storm.

"Moka!" Mizore cried. But it didn't take long for everyone to notice her different appearance, besides the white hair and red eyes.

"Wow, Moka…" said Tsukune while holding the rosary, "Even you have yellow skin."

"And here I thought vampires always had white skin," Rai said as he sat upside down.

"Well," Moka folded her arms, "the other Moka and I do share the same body, after all…curry." She covered her mouth as she blushed slightly. "To think a powerful vampire like me…could be manipulated by something like this…! What kind of weakling have I become!?"

"Hahahaha!" Ms. Apsara began running at Moka with a plate of curry in her hands. "This should stain your very soul with the color of curr—!"

**Chop!**

Moka chopped the curry to the floor.

Uhh….yeah, it was ruined.

"Eeeeeeek!" Ms. Apsara screamed. "Just like your sister, you don't have any respect!" She raised another large dish above her head. "You'll learn some just like she did!"

"You'll learn your place!" Moka launched a roundhouse kick behind Ms. Apsara. "Curry!" She crashed into the giant round containment unit above the door.

"Namaste…" Ms. Apsara passed out.

**Ko: This showdown took a total of 58 seconds, wee—I mean, curry.**

The three rejoined at the open rooftop entrance. "Hey, Mizore," Tsukune asked, "Is it alright if I give everyone your delicious food?" He lifted the pot. "Just look at them…I think they could really use it." The students were groaning at their dismay and torment without curry.

"Yeah, you're right," Mizore agreed. "I hope they enjoy it as much as you did. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm sure they will too." Tsukune went over to the others.

"I better help him make it," Rai decided. He took the frying pan and lugged it over his shoulder. He went to help cook the next batch.

"I see you finally decided to embrace life, huh?" asked Moka. She walked over to Mizore.

"Yeah," she held her hands that were now bandaged up. "I guess hell froze over, huh?" They both chuckled.

**Crack…crackle…**

Mizore and Moka heard noise coming from above. "What the hell?" The large unit exploded and released an enormous quantity of yellow curry. It began flooding the entire rooftop.

"Well, what do you ladies think?" Tsukune asked Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa.

"Pika!" Jolt liked it.

"You too, huh," Rai asked. The girls smiled.

"It's great," The flood swooped them in, "…curry—!" Moka and Mizore held on to the entryway of the roof. That is, until Rai in a giant splash of curry knocked Mizore down the stairs.

"Tsukune, help me!" she cried.

"I—HATE—CURRY!" Rai shouted. The curry continued to wash through the whole school. Students were swept up in the wave of yellow sauce.

"Hey man, pull it together!" Saizo declared as he held onto a pillar. "I can still eat a whole lot more—!" The curry caught him.

"You see…it's a long…" Rubi glistened. The curry washed her off. Once the school couldn't hold, all the windows of the building crashed and poured out curry like a running fountain. The school was now a land of spicy curry flowing underneath a rainbow.

**Moka: Geez, this curry makes my eyes sting.**

**Rai: You're not the one who has to fix all this!**

* * *

Rubi was moping and repairing the halls of Yokai Academy. "What a giant mess," Rubi complained. "This will take forever!"

**Ko: Nope, only a week, and now everything's finally back to normal, wee!**

Moka, Tsukune, Rai, Kurumu, Jolt, and Yukari all stared at the new food prepared in front of them. It looked like a bowl of ice with topped sauces of brown, orange, and white. "It's my latest creation, guys—shaved ice stew," Mizore announced.

"What!" Kurumu stood at the table. "You made one dish and you're starting to get cocky on us?"

"It's tasty!" Tsukune smiled.

"It sure is!" Moka added.

"Mmm, now that's what I call lunch," Rai complimented.

"It's another masterpiece!" Yukari cheered.

"Pikachu!" Jolt chowed down. Some of the girls in the back of the cafeteria were eating it as well.

"It's pretty good," a brown haired girl with glasses approved.

"Yeah, it is!" A long black hair girl added.

"Not bad," short orange considered.

"I wish it had some curry flavor," Ms. Apsara agreed.

"Alright, fess up," Kurumu demanded. "You put a spell on everyone, didn't you?"

"What is it with you and spells?" Rai asked.

"Na ah," Mizore explained. "I didn't use any magic." She held her spoon up hi. "I made it out of love for Tsukune!"

**Gonk—!**

The girl's stood frozen in confusion. Mizore blushed.

* * *

The night had enveloped over the dark woods. From the trees, Rai walked back to the school with sweat pouring down his face and cuts around his body. "Man, those girls sure know how to fight," said Rai. "I should have kept my mouth shut when I had the chance." As he went to his shed, he noticed an object lying on the ground. It twinkled in the moonlight. "What the?" When he picked it up, it was a lollipop. He saw a note next to it.

**Thank you—Mizore ^_^**

Rai smiled. "Glad to help." He then heard the sound of wind rustling behind him. Rai hid the letter and lollipop in his back pocket. Kurumu came flapping down in front of Rai. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Don't pull that crap with me," Kurumu wasn't happy.

"What? I thought you'd be happy with using me as a punching bag." Kurumu drew out her claws.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it's not gonna work on me." Rai stepped back.

"Back up, I don't get what's going on here."

"You think you can walk in here and try to act like the good guy? You don't know how many people have pulled that act and tried to attack us!" Rai didn't like where this is going.

"Look, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just doing my job, okay."

"And does that involve getting closer to Mizore and Yukari?"

"No, of course not! I don't want to put anyone in danger. We're friends, right?"

"I can't say I trust anyone with a tattoo like that." Kurumu pointed to the Fairy Tail symbol on his neck.

"Oh that!" Rai pointed out. "It's the symbol of Fairy Tail; a proud guild if I must say—"

"I don't care!" Kurumu flapped her wings and created a dust storm. She quickly flew at Rai and looked him dead in the eyes. "If you so much as make a wrong move, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." She took off overhead and flew off to the girl's dorms. Rai just stood there puzzling at what happened.

"I don't think she likes me," Rai said to himself.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Yukari: Kurumu, come look! Some totally hot pretty boy just transferred to our school!**

**Kurumu: Yeah, so who cares? We already got a pretty boy; Tsukune!**

**Really? There's no way in hell I'm making a chapter about this. **

**Moka: Well, we still need to make him feel welcome. All rights reserved to the characters and material used in this story belong to their respective owner's.**

**Yukari: Be sure to leave a review!**

**Kurumu: And some comments!**

**Fine, I'll meet him halfway.**

**Next Time: Bishounen + R&B + Vampire**

**Moka: And another…Capu Chu!**

**I should really be preparing myself for these kinds of situations!**


	20. Bishounen, R&B, and a Vampire

**Ch. 20 Bishounen + R&B + Vampire**

The flying knight zipped across the sky over the many valleys filled with televisions. It started into a nosedive straight down. As the speed increased, it zoomed in on the boy. Prowl didn't move as his Persona grew closer. The knight was about to make impact in a matter of seconds.

"Stop," Prowl ordered.

**Whoosh!**

The knight flapped its wings and came to a complete halt. It responded to its master's call.

"That was un-bear-leivable!" Teddie cheered. "You can control your Persona with no problems, Sensei Two!"

"Told you I got this," Prowl grinned.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Teddie was already waddling toward the television.

"Hold it, fuzzy!" Prowl jumped on Teddie. They both rolled along the pavement. "No one can know about this."

"Huh?" Teddie was surprised. "Why not? Is it because Sensei Two is a shy cub?"

"Hell no!" Prowl shouted. "No one can know that I'm here." Prowl now knew this was his training for the quest he was assigned. If anyone else found out, it could lead to a whole new level of misunderstanding. "We should keep this between us for now, I…uh…don't think I'm ready to meet the others."

"Oh, I get it now!" Teddie raised his paw.

"Really?"

"You want the others to be beary surprised when you prove how tough you are!"

"Sure, let's stick to that for now." Prowl looked up to his Persona. "Alright, let's test out some magic."

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

"Pikachu," Jolt rested on his belly on one of the tables. The classroom had been empty for days without any students coming in for lectures, including Woodshop. Rai was reorganizing the classroom equipment and brushing off any dust or dirt lying around.

"Are just gonna lay there all day…again?" Rai asked. Jolt didn't budge. "Look, I'm a teacher. I can't just abandon my post and go on field trips with the students. What kind of impression would that leave if the other teachers thought that I had more freedom than they did? They might start getting suspicious." Jolt didn't answer. "Besides, they're coming back today, so you can go play with Yukari later." Jolt's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Jolt turned to the window. Outside the front gates, a group of students had started walking towards the school. They were in their uniforms; ready for the lessons to continue. "Pika!"

"See, what did I tell ya." Rai and Jolt were able to spot the group of monster girls beside their darling boyfriend. Rai opened the window as he and Jolt gave out a wave at them. Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka waved to them back. However, Rai noticed Kurumu who turned the other way with a serious expression on her face. "She's still mad at me, huh?"

"Pika," Jolt nodded.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse, right?" The hammers hanging on the wall fell to the floor. "…never mind." Rai dragged his feet back to the tools. Jolt stared out the window and noticed a guy holding a red head student in his arms. He smiled; allowing a fang to show. Jolt's cheeks gave off static.

"Chu," he growled.

* * *

**Homeroom**

"Listen up, everybody," Miss Nekonome informed the class. "We have a new student transferring in. So, it's important that we treat him with respect. Now his name is Kotaro Ijuin, so be nice everyone." The new student smiled as he presented himself to the class. The guy had sharp looks with short loose hair and a well-groomed manner.

"Hey, I'm Kotaro," he brushed his hair, "how goes it?" His smile gave a bright shine to the crowd of girls. The ladies were eaten up by his charm and began blushing and smiling.

"We're glad to have you, Mr. Ijuin," Miss Nekonome assured. "Now if you would please grab the seat right over there."

"I would _much_ rather have Tsukune over that guy," Kurumu said.

"You know what," Mizore added, "I actually agree with Boobzilla there."

"Me too!" Yukari agreed, "I'm gonna cast my vote for Tsukune as well."

"Hey c'mon, you guys…this isn't a popularity contest," said Moka.

"Really?" Kurumu asked. "I guess that means Moka'd prefer the new transfer student."

"Sweet, that's one less rival for me," Mizore implied.

"Hey, that's not true!" Moka tried to explain herself. "You know Tsukune is the one for—" Tsukune couldn't help but overhear Moka's confession for him. They entered their little world of love and romance…until…

**Stomp!**

"Aaaow!" Tsukune cried as his foot was stepped on by Kotaro.

"Oops, sorry my bad," he seemingly apologized. "It's just that my feet are so huge. These damn things have a mind of their own."

"Are you okay, Tsukune!?" Moka asked. His foot continued to be crushed.

* * *

**Woodshop**

**Ding-Ding-Dong! Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"Hey Jolt, you mind grabbing me some food from the cafeteria?" Rai asked.

"Pika?" Jolt was curious.

"Seeing as Kurumu's there, I don't really want to get slaughtered during my meal." Jolt nodded. He leapt off the counter and ran out to the cafeteria. Rai began cleaning up the classroom by hanging the hardware and stacking the goggles. He noticed there was one student who was still packing up his materials. "Hey, you're the new guy, right?"

"Yes, I am," Kotaro gave a warm smile with a bright glitter of light.

"…okay," Rai went back to cleaning. _That was somewhat disturbing. _Three girls walked into the classroom with their textbooks. The long black hair girl, the round glasses, and the short cut red head.

"Hey Kotaro," Brunette said, "The next class after this is music. Wanna walk there with us?"

"Since you just transferred in, you probably don't know the way to the music room, right?" Rosy asked.

"But don't worry, we'll show you the way there!" Lensey offered.

"Why thank you girls," Kotaro smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that." The girls shrieked with joy.

"You're kidding, right?" Rai said to himself.

"Hey, listen," said Kotaro, "Thank you. It was nice of you to come up and talk to me. I don't have any friends here. I was pretty nervous; I need you girls."

"If anyone needs me, I'll be setting up for gym class." Rai began to get annoyed. He left the room.

"You're with me from now on, _Je t'aime_." The girls stood frozen. Their books dropped to the floor. They quickly jumped onto him like a clingy group of fan girls.

"We'll completely devote our lives to being there for you!" They promised.

_This is just the fi~rst step, _he held in his head.

* * *

Some students were eating lunch in the cafeteria. The monster girls and Tsukune were just finishing up their trays. Jolt sat in the middle eating its delectable bowl of rice.

"You sure were hungry, weren't you?" Yukari petted Jolt.

"Pika!" Jolt smiled with rice on its face. Kurumu glanced over at the green symbol on its tail. It looked to be the same one Rai showed off days before.

"Hey," Tsukune spoke out, "We gotta decide what to feature in the next issue pretty soon, don't we?" Kurumu snapped out of her trance.

"Hey, I know!" she said. "Why don't we do a column about me called 'Kurumu's Yahoo-hoo Cooking'?"

"Forget about that!" Yukari disagreed. She summoned a hand of cards from thin air. "Let's feature 'Yukari's Accurate Tarot Readings' instead!"

"Cooking is the way to go!" Kurumu demanded.

"No, Tarot!" Yukari shouted back.

"Cooking!"

"Tarot!"

"Cooking!"

"Tarot!"

"How about a column for stalkers?" Mizore butted in. "I have a great title…it's called 'Watching over the One You Love'." She started walking away. "I think that settles it."

"Um, at any rate…" Moka suggested, "Let's just hammer out all the details at the club meeting today, 'kay? After all, we've gotta weigh Gin's opinion too, right?"

"Right that sounds like a good plan," Tsukune approved. Everyone placed their trays on the window counter of the room. First Kurumu, then Tsukune, after was Moka, and finally Yukari. They complimented the cooking staff for the food and exited the room. Jolt walked beside Moka until he got past the door.

"Pika?" Jolt just remembered something.

"_Hey Jolt, you mind grabbing me some food from the cafeteria?"_

Jolt turned around and pounced back into the room. He then saw Yukari being held in the new guy's arms. He rushed behind the door and peaked over; watching the scene.

"Hey, are you alright, there?" Kotaro asked. "You need to go to the nurse?"

"No…no, I'm fine," Yukari said. He placed her gently on the ground.

"That's good news," Kotaro assured. "Even the mere thought of any kind of injury befalling you…it makes my heart shudder. It wounds me." He took Yukari's hand and placed it on his chest. "See?" Yukari blushed.

"Yeah…um, I guess," she answered shyly. Jolt's sparks flailed wildly with pure hatred.

"You're so cute," Kotaro smiled, "You're my little bunny rabbit, aren't you? _Je t'aime." _Yukari's heart began to speed up. Her eyes were cleansed with yellow romance.

"Oh yes…" Yukari announced. "I'll be you're little bunny rabbit forever." Jolt's jaw hit the floor. _Why'd I say that? What the heck's going on? This doesn't make any sense at all! Why am I acting like this!? _Jolt quickly panicked and ran down the hallway.

"PIKACHU!" He screamed for Rai.

* * *

It was now time for P.E. and the students were in the assigned activities. The girls were playing volleyball while the boys were doing high jumps over poles. "Tsukune, do it!" A student shouted. Rai watched nearby as Tsukune went in to perform his best. He leaped into the air, put all his strength into his legs and…

**Bonk!**

He smacked his head on the pole and fell past the matt. "Maybe I should have lowered it for him," Rai considered. From behind a tree, Mizore was watching Tsukune's failure with glee in her eyes.

"That was so cool, Tsukune," she whispered. "What an awesome way to bite the dust…wow!" She felt someone watching here. "Uh!? Who's there!?" She quickly turned around.

"I wish you wouldn't frown at me like that," Kotaro came out from behind a tree. "It really ruins your beautiful smile, you know."

"And where the hell did you see my smile, huh?" Mizore became impatient. "You creepy bastard…you're a stalker, right!?"

"I know all about you," Kotaro walked closer to Mizore. "I've looked deep inside your heart; in there you always have a smile ready for me."

"I knew it! You have been stalking me!" Gin placed his arm to the tree behind Mizore.

"I know you're bashful. That can be a virtue at times. But right now it's getting in the way to be with you. Hey, go ahead and show me that smile I know you have somewhere inside you. _Je t'aime._" Mizore's face struggled hard to try and pull off a sincere smile.

_Wha…What's happening? My face is suddenly—!_

**Ding-Ding-Dong! Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"Let's see, this part comes off…and this one here needs to be unscrewed," Rai began dismantling the poles on the boy's side of the field. "Huh?" Rai turned to see a small dust cloud rushing in at him. When the cloud disappeared, it was Jolt who was now out of breath. "Jolt, where you've been?" Jolt tried to regain its breath.

"Pika Pikachu! *gasp* Pika Chu Chupika Pi!"

"Wait!" Rai stopped him. "Where's my lunch!?" Jolt pulled on his own ears. Meanwhile, the students were returning to the locker rooms. Moka and Kurumu were lugging the large cage of volleyballs back to the equipment shed.

"Come on, Kurumu," Moka asked. "Keep up your end, okay?"

"I can't help it," Kurumu explained. "My boobs keep getting in the way!" The girls suddenly tripped and dropped the balls across the area. They went after them one by one. "Why'd you bounce away, ball?"

"I'd never do that," a voice spoke from behind her.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned. "Oh, hey new guy. Sorry, but I got some balls to go grab." She started walking away. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's pretty cold, don't you think?" Kotaro asked.

"You're hand," Kurumu was pissed. "Get it off my shoulder."

"You act so tough, even though deep down you're nothing but a sweet, sensitive, shy little girl."

"What?" Kurumu shook him off. "Shut up, you don't know me!"

"I don't, do I? That tough girl persona, it's all for show. Inside, there's a fragile soul; a delicate little angel. But you don't have to hide that from me. I can take you completely as you are. Just show me the real you. _Je t'aime._" Kurumu dropped the volleyball.

"Oh yes," she begged, "Take me as I am!" _Wait, what am I doing!? I can't control my hands! Nooooooo!_

"Jolt, I'm still waiting for an answer," Rai asked. "What happened to my food?" Jolt didn't have time for this. Suddenly, he turned to his left and a light bulb went off. He jumped onto Rai's shoulders and crawled on his head. "Hey, what are you—!" Jolt jerked his head to the left and noticed something wrong. "IS SHE TAKING OFF HER SHIRT!?"

The volleyball rolled over to the cage. Moka looked to the ground. "Huh?" She then saw Kurumu showing Kotaro her bra. "Hold on! Whoa!" Moka pulled down her shirt, but Kurumu still looked dazed. "What's going on Kotaro…What are you trying to pull here?"

"Oh Moka," Kotaro chuckled.

"Answer me," Moka demanded. "What exactly are you up to?"

"Come on, don't say it like that, okay," Kotaro offered. "That hurts my feelings. Listen, all I want is to make new friends."

"Liar!" Moka shouted.

"That makes me so sad; especially coming from you…It hurts." He stepped forward. "Why do you dislike me so much?" Moka pulled Kurumu away.

"Stay back," Moka ordered.

"Come girls, let's go. Paradise is waiting for us. _Je t'aime._" A strange feeling of hypnosis began to overtake her.

_What is this? _Moka tried to resist. _What's this feeling I'm having…? _

"Not yet?" Kotaro asked. "It seems you still haven't given yourself over to me yet. Such a naughty tease. But you do understand, don't you? I want your love…to take you prisoner. _Je t'aime._" The hypnotic waves grew even stronger.

_This isn't good…I can't hold on any longer…!_

"That's enough, Romeo," Rai placed his hand on Kotaro's shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Ortega," Kotaro remained calm and collective. "How have you been?"

"Alright, but I'm not so sure about the ladies you've been speaking too," Rai folded his arm.

_Mr. Ortega? _Moka was held captive by the trance and could not speak.

"I assure you, they are well in my care," Kotaro smiled.

"I don't know what showing off underwear has to do with being in someone's care." Jolt peered behind Rai's head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kotaro shrugged. "If there's anything wrong with them, I can very well take them to the nurse myself."

_Please, help us! _Kurumu yelled in her mind. Rai walked past him. He stared over to Moka, then over to Kurumu who was lost in an unconscious stare.

"Weird," Rai scratched his chin. "This morning she couldn't stand the sight of me. But now—"

[Love is pain, el amor duele

I wanna make you Ms. Perez

Que esto es destruya eso es lo que quieren

But they won't get it!

I want you, I need you

You're my heart, I bleed you

Te quiero, me quedo corto

¿Pero si me quedo corto pa' que te quiero?]

Rai's cellphone went on at max volume. "Whoa!" Rai pulled out his cell and looked at the missed calls rolling in. "Uh oh, my boss just called me…35 times!?"

"Pika?" Jolt looked down at the numbers increase. Suddenly, the girls snapped out of their confusion.

"What—what happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Glad to see you two are back," said Rai as he tried to shut off his phone. "Alright, now to—" Kotaro had vanished. "He's gone?" The three of them looked around at the empty field. "Do you girls know what happened just now?"

"I don't know," Kurumu answered. "All I remember was meeting that asshole and he wanted me to show him my—"

"Nanana, that's all I need to know." Rai scratched his head. "Where were you going after this class?"

"That's right!" Moka answered. "We were heading to the Newspaper Club to talk with Gin."

"For now, you two should stay there. I'm gonna go see how the others are doing." Rai looked to his partner. "Jolt, you got my attention."

"Pika!" Jolt was happy to hear. Rai started off to the school building.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted. Rai stopped and turned. "This still doesn't change anything."

"I know, but I hope it hasn't for the others." Rai ran.

"Kurumu, is something wrong?" Moka asked. "You really don't seem to like him very much."

"…It's nothing," They both hurried to the Newspaper Club.

* * *

"Ko buddy," Kokoa shouted through the halls. "C'mon, Ko buddy where are you, huh?" As she walked further down, she saw the new guy hanging out with girls swarming for his affection.

"Look at me ~!"

"No me ~"

Kokoa picked up the pace and walked past him. "What's with that creep? Guhross." She turned the next corner and saw Raimundo running down the hallway. "Isn't that…"

"Hey, you!" Rai yelled to Kokoa as he ran up to her. "Have you seen the new guy by any chance? Fancy hair, suave looks, probably a player?"

"The creep? He's over there flirting with some girls," Kokoa answered.

"Great, thanks." Rai took off. Kokoa went on with her search for her small apprentice. Rai made his way to the homeroom. He peeked behind the door to see Mizore and Yukari clinging on to him. They waved around bags of sweets in small colorful clothes to him. Kotaro looked to be enjoying himself too much.

"Open wide for me ~" Yukari cried. "Open wide ~"

"Open wide for me too," Mizore asked. Tsukune watched with curiosity for the new student.

"Everyone is sure being nice to that new transfer student, aren't they?" Tsukune said.

"Pssst, Tsukune." Tsukune turned to the door. He saw a hand waving to him. "Come over here." Tsukune walked over. Rai pulled him behind the door and closed it off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"Keep it down," Rai ordered. "Something's up with this guy." They both paced down the hallway. "Listen, Romeo is smooth talking and hitting on every girl he's meeting."

"What? Seriously!?"

"From what I saw, it looks like he has Yukari and Mizore under his thumb. Not to mention he almost had Moka and Kurumu if I didn't catch him in the act."

"Wait, where are they now?"

"They're alright, I told them to meet us at the Newspaper Club."

"You mean they're not being nice, but he's controlling them?" Rai wasn't amused.

"Someone give the kid a prize." As they continued down the hall, they heard an army of footsteps coming from the other end. Rai pulled Tsukune to the wall just behind the next corner. Gin was walking ahead of a troop of woman following him. They wore black and blue patrol outfits with short skirts and a red tie. A belt was attached to their waist, their shoulder collars were round, and their black nylon socks went up to their thighs. They marched in unison as a commanding army following their general. Some of the other students were also frightened by this group. "Damn, he did a better job with the uniforms than Team Galactic." In the front were Yukari and Mizore walking close by Kotaro.

"We gotta help them!" said Tsukune.

"I already messed him up once," Rai explained. "If he sees me, he'll try to run away again or use the girls as a shield." Tsukune rushed from the corner and charged at the group. "Wait!"

"Mizore…Yukari," Tsukune called out to them. They continued marching. "Guys, hold on." Tsukune started running. "We need to talk to you." A large stick came down on Tsukune and knocked him to the ground. The girl holding the stick had long maroon hair with two extensions bandaged from the side of her head. She pointed the staff at him with threat.

"How dare you approach him, you swine," she declared. The rest of the girls backed her up with support.

"Filthy lowlife," Brunette stated.

"If you want an audience with our beloved master…" Lensey informed.

"…then you've gotta ask for permission, you wretch," Rosy finished.

"You got that, asshole?" Deshiko pointed out.

"I warned him," Rai sweat dropped.

"Pika," Jolt nodded.

_I can't control my body, _Mizore shouted from inside.

_I can't say what I want to! _Yukari yelled in her head.

"This is insane!" Tsukune wanted to run after them, but the girls held him in place. "You guys—!"

"Tsukune," Mizore and Yukari spoke out. Kotaro smiled.

"It seems you still don't get it," he emphasized. "If you keep resisting, then you're gonna be punished. _Je t'aime!" _The girls were forced to speak under Kotaro's rule.

"Punish me ~," Mizore asked. "…My lord and Master." Rai sweated more.

"We know we've been very naughty girls," Yukari requested. Jolt nearly fainted.

"What's going on…?" Tsukune ordered.

"That's enough of that, my little lambs," Kotaro chuckled. The girls tossed Tsukune aside and marched off. Rai came out of the corner.

"What did I tell ya," said Rai.

* * *

**Bam!**

Tsukune slammed his hands on the table. "Something is definitely up," Tsukune shouted. Tsukune, Rai, Jolt, Kurumu, and Moka all gathered at the Newspaper Club to discuss a plan of action. Gin was staring out the window trying to contemplate the situation.

"Yeah, you're right," Gin said.

"He's trying to brainwash all the girls in school," Kurumu added.

"Kotaro's using some kind of hypnosis on everyone," Moka included.

"Pika Pika," Jolt's ears dropped at the thought of Yukari being held captive.

"What kind of monster can do that?" Rai asked.

"There are a few monsters with that kind of power," Gin answered.

"That's right," Moka realized. "Kurumu can do it because she's a succubus!"

"Yeah, but my power only works on guys to be my slaves," Kurumu argued. "He's only using it on girls."

"So, how do we stop him?" Tsukune asked.

"A'aight," Gin concluded, "It's time ol' Gin stepped in. I'll see what he's up to."

"Yahoo-hoo!" Kurumu cheered. "Our club president is stepping in!"

"You're my hero, Gin!" Tsukune shouted.

"What's he gonna do, have a staring contest with him?" Rai whispered to Moka.

"Gin's a werewolf," Moka replied. "He can be a responsible person when we need him to be."

_There's no way I'm about to let him take the girls for himself! _He thought in a rage.

"…At least he has a shirt on," Rai responded. Gin exited the club room.

"Later guys, I'm out."

* * *

"Join me, and we can be together," Tokaro offered with a warm smile.

"Anything to be with you," Gin said with his tail wagging. "I'll follow you anywhere." The five watched from around the corner as Gin was in a blissful paradise with Kotaro.

"Oh no!" Tsukune cried. "He got Gin, too!"

"I don't like where this is headed," Rai said with an unsettling stomach. For some strange reason, Moka and Kurumu were blushing red in the face.

"Pika," Jolt didn't like this either.

_Please, help us, _Mizore shouted in her mind, _Kotaro…_

…_won't ever let us leave his side, _Yukari cried.

_I could do it…I really could, _Kotaro predicted. _With this power, I could take over the whole academy! _"Hahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

"Um, excuse me," Miss Nekonome interrupted. "Mr. Ijuin, you really shouldn't be shouting like that in the hallway, you know." He tossed aside Gin and went up to her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss—uh? I know it could never be, but I can't help myself."

"Y-You're too close, meow…" Miss Nekonome blushed.

"You are older than me…but I can't help the way I feel." Rai started pulling out his hammer. Moka and Kurumu tried to hold him back.

"Uhh…Uhh…a s-s-s-student shouldn't say that to a teacher. It's improper, meow."

"What lovely cat ears you have," Gin pulled Miss Nekonome close. "_Je t'aime."_

"Meooooooooow ~" The waves had enchanted her. The others ran down the hallway until they were a far away from Kotaro.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kurumu asked.

"If we try to stop him, he might have us under his control again," Moka clarified.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing," Tsukune agreed. They turned to Rai. He was pondering a plan of action as we read.

"Hmm, hypnosis, huh," Rai said. "You sure he isn't a succubus?" Jolt looked over to his left and tugged on Rai's shirt. "Huh…?" Rai turned to a poster of Kotaro. "Kotaro Concert? He's gonna take over the entire school!"

"We don't have much time!" said Kurumu.

"There's gotta be—!" Tsukune paused. "Wait a minute, how come you girls aren't under his control?"

"Um," Moka thought, "I remember him trying to, but then I heard someone singing that cancelled out the spell."

"Someone singing?" Kurumu turned to Rai. Jolt jumped over and tapped into Rai's pocket.

"Oh yeah," Rai pulled out his cellphone. "My phone went off and you two came to your senses."

"Then that's what we'll use to stop that slime!" Kurumu announced.

"But that won't be enough to wake up every girl in school," Tsukune warned.

"And Kotaro will be there to try and stop us," Moka added.

"If we're gonna take him on, we need to free the others and get close enough for an attack," Rai informed. "Let's head to the gym and work from there." The others agreed and took off toward the concert. In the next hallway, Kokoa was still searching.

"Ko buddy, where are you?" she yelled. "Damnit—! Where the hell did everybody go!?"

* * *

The concert had already begun in the gymnasium. Spotlights were activated and some of the girls were on stage ready to perform. Yukari was in a playboy bunny outfit, Mizore in a sexy maid costume, Miss Nekonome in a young nurse uniform, and Rubi in a…adult corset. The man of the hour wore his pink tuxedo with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. A dark red bow tie was worn around his neck. In his front pocket was a white flower. With the stage set and the jumbo-tron showing the singers, the show began.

Musical Moment

Je t'aime

By: Kotaro Ijuin

{Latin beat}

**Mizore & Yukari:** _Je t'aime ~_

{Latin beat}

**Miss Nekonome & Rubi:** _Je t'aime ~_

{Strum of the guitar in a smooth rhythm with trumpets in the back}

**Kotaro:** I'm not the kind to settle down  
but could it be I've fallen in love?

**Crowd: **_Je t'aime ~_

**Kotaro:** Trouble; I can see that now  
because I can see that I am falling for you, my love

**Crowd: **_Je t'aime ~_

**Kotaro:** Watching all the lights go round  
it's like a mirror to my heart

**Girls:** _Je t'aime ~_

**Kotaro:** Let's dance—together we can make a new  
sta~rt

Say, say, say  
my pussy cat

**Crowd:** My pussy cat!

**Kotaro: **Hey, hey, hey  
don't wanna fight this feeling anymore  
I think it's best if we lose control!

If ten thousand times of telling you I love you  
is not enough to gain your affection  
then telling you a million times 'Je t'aime'  
Should be enough to win your heart?

"This guy's good, I'll give him that," Rai whispered behind the crowd of women. Close by was Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, and Jolt huddled together. "What I can't figure out is how Rubi got involved."

"It's kind of a long story…oh," Rubi blushed.

"What's the plan?" Tsukune asked.

"The only thing we can do; fight fire with fire," Rai explained. "I need you and Jolt to take this." He handed Tsukune the cellphone and the flathead screwdriver. "There's one song on this list that might be enough to break everyone from Kotaro's spell, but we gotta mix it up a bit. You and Jolt need to hook this up to the speakers and play it."

"Pika," Jolt nodded.

"What about us?" Moka asked.

"You and Kurumu are gonna be on stage with me to help sing the lyrics."

"What!?" Kurumu cried. "Why do we have to do it?"

"Just playing the song won't be enough if they only hear the music. We need to get the whole crowd's attention. That's when your power kicks in to help attract the girl's to us."

"Does that explain why we're in these outfits?" Moka asked with embarrassment.

"Exactly." Rai looked back to the stage. "But, we need a distraction to get you guys past Kotaro."

**Kotaro:** If I ask a hundred times to be your lover  
And even then you still won't have me  
I'll keep asking every day over and over  
Until you say yes on New Year's Eve

Je T'aime, Je T'aime, Je T'aime, Je T'aime, Je T'aime  
I've said it five times already

Can you resist the power of love?

"What the hell's going on around here?" Kokoa shouted. "I'm already pissed off as it is!" She pulled herself on stage.

"Kokoa!" Moka called out.

"That'll work," Rai approved. He ushered everyone to get into position.

**Kotaro:** If ten thousand times of telling you I love you  
Is not enough to gain your affection  
Then telling you a million times—

"Just shut the hell up, already!" Kokoa ordered. He paused.

"Ko…Miss Kokoa," Kotaro uttered.

"Miss Kokoa?" Kokoa glared.

"Uh…what I meant is do I know you, wee?" Tsukune and Jolt ran up past the stairs. "I don't—I mean!"

"Wait a sec," Kokoa thought, "Are you…?"

_I've come this far, _Kotaro smiled, _May as well seduce Kokoa. "Je t'aime." _Kotaro shouted his waves directly at Kokoa. The sound moved her hair back.

"Ko-buddy…" she cracked her knuckles, "I've been looking for you."

"What are you talking about, my yellow cherry? _Je t'aime." _The waves continued to move in at Kokoa, but they didn't look to be working. Rai and the girls moved on stage.

"Huh!?" Kokoa was getting furious. "What the hell does that even mean!? It sounds like its French or something!" Tsukune shoved the screwdriver into the back panel and pulled out the plate.

_Shit…I guess vampires are a tough nut to crack. _The wires were all crossed right down to the DJ control panel. Jolt pulled on the wires and shoved them into the headphone jack.

"Until I breathe my last breath…you're mine and mine alone! _Je t'aime—!" _The waves grew red and began putting Kokoa in a daze.

_What is this…? I don't like it…It feels kinda funny…_

"One more time and she's mine! Just one more time, Wee!" The music stopped. "What? What happened to my number, wee?"

"Sorry, but we gotta cut it short," Rai walked up beside Kokoa. He wore a white t-shirt with a black buttoned shirt over. He had on black shorts and his usual white sneakers. Moka had on a tight military shirt and jeans while wearing a cadet hat along with black military boots. Kurumu had a sleek black top that hung over her right shoulder. She wore black tights and a red ribbon around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Kotaro asked. "Do you think you can upstage me?"

"Looks like we'll find out," Rai stated.

"Chu!" Jolt electrocuted the speakers and the music played across the room.

Musical Moment

Heart, Beat, Love (Remix)

By: Raimundo Ortega, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono

(Original artist: Janet Jackson Feat. Pitbull)

**Rai:** Get up, Get up  
Get up—get up—get up (x4)

**Moka & Kurumu:** Can you hear us!

**Rai: **Calling all the ladies  
all the monster ladies (x4)

Wooooooooooooo!

Mountain Dew and Pepsi  
I'm willing and ready  
seenPokemonandaguildwithfairies  
**Moka & Kurumu: **(what?)  
**Rai:** SeenPokemonandaguildwithfairies  
Not sure if you guys think I've gone crazy  
I've been to other worlds and liked it  
**Kurumu:** Really?  
**Rai:** Oh Contrary  
I know that I shouldn't get involved but  
I feel that it's necessary  
Now do me a favor,  
Tell your Minister to hit me up in the city  
She called you silly, really?  
I'm just a guy from Vegas, baby  
Muéstrame tu estilo  
a vampire and succubus—let's go!

**Moka: **Not my love

**Moka:** not my heart  
**Kurumu: **(My heart)  
**Moka:** Not my beat  
**Kurumu:** (My beat)  
**Moka: **My love is for you  
**Kurumu:** (Na ma ma ma my love) (x4)

_Let's really turn it up, _Rai thought.

_Hang on, Kokoa,_ Moka assured.

**Kurumu:** Callin' all the bad boys  
Sexy, sexy bad boys (x4)

I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling brand new  
When I'm with you, there's no way I can lose  
Even when I'm down, you still pull me through  
And what I do, I only do for you

**Kurumu:** Ole ole o

**Rai:** Ole ole o

**Kurumu:** Ole o what?

**Rai:** Ole o aah

**Kurumu:** Ole ole o

**Rai:** Ole ole o

**Kurumu:** Ole o aah?

**Rai:** Ole o aah

**Kurumu:** Ole ole o

**Rai:** Ole ole o

**Kurumu:** Ole o aah

**Rai:** Ole o aah

**Kurumu:** Ole ole o

**Rai:** Ole ole o

**Kurumu:** Ole o ahh!

**Moka: **Not my love

**Moka:** not my heart  
**Kurumu:** (My heart)  
**Moka:** Not my beat  
**Kurumu:** (My beat)  
**Moka:** My love is for you  
**Kurumu:** (Na ma ma ma my love) (x4)

Half the girls in the audience began to stutter and drop to the floor. Tsukune and Jolt watched from behind the screen at the performance. "It looks like it's working!" he cheered.

"Pika!" Jolt agreed. The static from the panel began to flail. "Pi?"

**Rai:** Ella ella es, ella ella es  
**Moka:** (My love is for you)  
**Rai:** Ella ella es, La Reina del Anime  
**Moka:** (Love is for you) (x2)

**Rai:** Time to show the world  
What it is to be  
King and Queen of Anime  
Now celebrate, ya see!

**Kurumu:** We gonna show the world  
**Rai:** (right)  
**Kurumu: **What it is to be  
**Rai:** (eh oohh)  
**Kurumu:** King and Queen of Anime  
**Rai:** (sure)  
**Kurumu:** Celebrate with me

**Rai:** All the monsters in this place  
come on down and shake your waist! (x2)

**Kurumu:** Heeey, Heeey  
**Rai:** Yokai Academy!  
**Kurumu: **Heeey, Heeey  
**Rai:** Yokai Academy!  
**Kurumu:** Heeey, Heeey  
**Rai:** Yokai Academy!  
**Kurumu:** Heeey, Heeey  
**Rai:** Yokai Academy!

**Moka: **My love

**Moka:** Not my heart  
**Kurumu:** (My heart)  
**Moka:** Not my beat  
**Kurumu:** (My beat)  
**Moka:** My love is for you  
**Kurumu:** (Na ma ma ma my love) (x4)

The wires began to increase in static as the power overloaded the motherboard. "Crap, everything's going haywire!" Tsukune shouted.

**Moka: **My love

**Moka:** not my heart  
**Kurumu:** (My heart)  
**Moka:** Not my beat  
**Kurumu:** (My beat)  
**Moka:** My love is for you  
**Kurumu:** (Na ma ma ma my love) (x4)

**Rai:** Everyone, ole ole; All the kids, ole ole  
**Moka:** (Love is for you)

**Rai:** Teachers all, ole ole; Monster girls, ole ole  
**Moka:** (My love is for you)

**Rai:** Waiting for my love-love, Shakin' for my love-love  
**Moka:** (My love is for you)

**Rai:** Shootin' for my love-love, waitin' for my love-love  
**Moka:** (My love is for you)

**KABOOM!**

The jumbo-tron exploded in a fury of fire and electricity. Tsukune and Jolt went flying over to the three on stage.

**Crash!**

Tsukune landed on top of Kokoa and Moka. Jolt had face planted into Kokoa's chest while her body covered Rai. Kotaro simply chuckled at their failed attempt. "I saw that coming a mile away," he said. "You really thought that you could…?" Kotaro suddenly noticed the rosary in Tsukune's hand. "HOLY SHIT, WEE!" The radiant red light flashed throughout the entire concert. Everyone watched as Moka transformed.

_**When the rosary seal on her breast is removed…Moka's innocent-self vanishes…and her inner vampire awakens…**_

"Big sis, you're back!" Kokoa cried in glee. She looked back to normal…more or less.

"You're pathetic," Moka stated, "Losing your senses over a crappy little magic trick?" Kokoa twiddled her fingers. "And what was the meaning of this useless tactic?"

"In retrospect," Rai said, "It might have been best to do that in the first place."

"Hold on," she looked over to Kotaro, "We can discuss this later."

_Oh no!_ _Oh no!_ _Oh no!_ _Oh no! What the hell should I do!? _Kotaro screamed in his head. _Wait_—_with my power, I can win this thing! "_We don't need words. Just look into my eyes. My feelings for you are like a thousand sparkling stars shimmering in your eyes and—!"

"Shut up!" Kokoa shoved the microphone in his mouth. He rolled back on the ground. The two vampires stared down on the charming perpetrator.

"Um…I, um…Miss Kokoa, when you got back from the ski trip…um, you looked tuckered out so I—"

"I think it's time I gave this guy a lesson in Woodshop," Rai pulled out his hammer.

"Care to disagree?" Moka asked.

"Actually, big sis, I don't," Kokoa answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kotaro begged. "Hold on, Miss Kokoa—! I was doing you a favor! I thought if I got rid of the people standing in your way—!"

"Tell someone who cares!" Moka lashed out with a spinning kick. Kotaro bounced around the stage like a flying pinball. He crashed down to the ground. Kotaro dragged himself on the stage. His vision blurred as he reached for the microphone.

"I…I'm still good…" Kotaro mumbled. "I should be able to do it!" He pushed himself up…into Kokoa's skirt and Rai's belt. Kokoa began flinching. Rai's eye twitched. "Huh…it's dark." In a split second, Kotaro jumped back in fear. A dark red aura surrounded Kokoa while a searing yellow aura surrounded Rai.

"You're nothing more than a stupid little bat," Kokoa declared. "And if you think you can just go around lifting up the skirts of vampires, then you've got another thing coming."

"Dude…," Rai stared angrily, "You're so fucked."

"Whoa!" Tsukune could see the auras fusing into a black wave of terror. "I've never seen an aura like that before!"

"Well, he's got a pair of brass ones, I'll give him that much," said Moka.

"I didn't think he swing that way," Kurumu cocked an eyebrow.

"Chu?" Jolt tilted his head. Rai and Kokoa went rushing in after him.

"No—! Wait!" Kotaro cried. "This whole thing is a big misunderstanding! I was just gonna use this body to—!"

Rai and Kokoa: "Know Your Place!"

Kokoa spun in for a round house kick while Rai angled back his arm and launched a massive punch. The two attacks caused a large impact to the chest. With one hit, they sent Kotaro straight into the wall. He slumped to the floor as his face it the stage.

**Ko: That was this chapter's showdown. You know, I never thought I'd be the one calling it on myself, wee…**

Ko materialized back into his small bat form. One of his fangs fell from his mouth and cracked on stage. A small puff of purple smoke exited the cavity. The rest of the crowd of girls snapped out of their hypnosis and began falling unconscious. Even Mizore, Yukari, Rubi, and Miss Nekonome knocked out.

"Yee-heeee ~!" Kokoa went over to hug her sister now that Ko's reign had ended. "I knew you could do it this whole time! You're the best big sister in the world!" Rai walked over to Kurumu, Jolt, and Tsukune.

"…We never…speak of this again," Rai demanded.

"If you wanna say thanks, you better say that to the other Moka," the mature vampire suggested.

"Huh?" Kokoa stopped.

"She had the courage to go on stage and perform. Even if it meant being enslaved herself, she did everything in her power to save you."

"B-But—!" Kokoa argued. "That stupid Moka isn't the real Moka, damn it! I've only got one big sis and that's you!" Moka went over to grab the rosary from Tsukune. She placed it onto the choker and reverted back to her old self. She fell into Tsukune's arms. Kokoa didn't know what else to do.

"So, this whole stage battle ended up being for nothing!?" Kurumu yelled. "What the hell was the point of all this!?"

"Not sure, but it looks like everyone else is waking up," Rai pointed to the girls on the platform; rising from their slumber.

"Hey, guys," Mizore asked. "Why the hell are we doing on stage?"

"Why in the name of everything holy am I dressed like a bunny!?" Yukari cried.

"Pikachu!" Jolt ran up and leapt onto Yukari.

"I can't remember what I was supposed to be teaching today, meow," Miss Nekonome whined.

"Rise and shine ladies," Rai yelled out. "You missed an awesome show!"

"No! N-Nothing at all!" Tsukune did his best to hide the events that led up to right now. Moka woke up and walked to find Kokoa. She was nowhere in the gymnasium.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing at all' if you ask me," Mizore inserted.

"This is so embarrassing!" Yukari cried out.

"This is such a long story…" Rubi lay on the floor with guilt.

"Well, it could have been worse," Rai added.

"How?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, you're not the one who has to pick up this mess," Rai sweat dropped.

"I guess it would be a pain in the ass," Kurumu turned to Rai. He was staring at the stage and observing on how to take down the set. She turned away the minute he looked in her direction. The girls were already squabbling at Moka to try and explain the get-up she, Kurumu, and Rai were wearing. Moka began to panic and run at Tsukune. However, she ran passed him and jumped onto Rai's back. She bit down on his neck.

**Capu chu!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rai screamed from the attack. Everyone was frozen in confusion. "If you're gonna eat someone's blood, eat your boyfriend's!"

"I don't know what happened," Moka stood in shock. "All I could smell was your blood."

"My blood?" Rai paused. He recalled the anger he released when Ko had…never mind. "Did I give off some steam?" Everyone else was still muddled. "Uh…I think I better start doing my job. Everyone else…go home."

* * *

Kokoa was leaning outside the door to the gym. She continued to replay the words her sister said.

"_Even if it meant being enslaved herself, she did everything in her power to save you."_

She shook her head in disbelief. "But that one isn't even my real sister." She started walking away. "Let's go, Ko-buddy."

"Uh…" Ko flew uncoordinated and tired from the battle. "I'll be right there, wee." He flapped for as long as he could, until his wings gave out. "Uhp."

* * *

**Night**

The last of the equipment was taken down. The stage was gone and the gym gear had taken its place. Rai rested on the floor after spending hours trying to take it apart. "Whew," Rai sighed. "I should think about a career change." He heard the creak of the door. A small black figure entered the gym. As it drew closer to the light, It revealed Jolt to carry a small box tied in a handkerchief on its back. "What's with the package, Jolt?"

"Pika pika," Jolt removed the box and opened it. It revealed a full course dinner of rice, meatballs, and mixed vegetables.

"…Lunch…this late?" Rai asked. Jolt looked down in shame. "Better late than never, right? Thanks buddy." Rai rubbed Jolt's head. "I think it's time for a break." Rai pulled out the fork and began eating the rice. He shared some with Jolt. "Who made it? Mizore?" Jolt shook his head. "Then who?" As they chowed down on their feast, a figure was peeking inside the gym. She tiptoed away and pulled out her wings. She took off over the woods to the dorms.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Man, who knew there were so many monsters at Yokai Academy.**

**Yukari: There are a whole bunch of them from vampires to werewolves…**

**Moka: What kind of monster would you want to be?**

**I don't know, maybe something scary and vicious. You know, kinda old school; not like todays fans with their sparkles and fuzzy fur…should I go on?**

**Kurumu: Yahoo-hoo! All right's and materials used in this story belong to their respect owners. Even the musical performance is credited to the original artists!**

**Yukari: Be sure to leave a comment and a review!**

**Next Time: Lilith's Mirror + Doubles + Vampire**

**Moka: Another...Capu Chu!**

**I didn't sign up for this!**


	21. Lilith's Mirror, Doubles, and a Vampire

**Ch. 21 Lilith's Mirror + Doubles + Vampire**

_In a small suburban home, a woman and her niece were discussing some important matters. The mother had on a white long sleeve blouse and blue jeans with her orange apron over her clothes. She had short brown hair and her eyes seemed to be shut. The niece had on a blue short skirt along with a white shirt and red sweater. She had short black hair with hairclips on the sides of her head. "Oh, you're going to visit Tsukune's school?" the woman asked._

_"That's right!" the niece declared._

_"Well, in that case, I'll make some of Tsukune's favorite rice balls," she smiled. "You don't mind bringing them to him, do you Kyoko?"_

_"This isn't a social visit!" Kyoko shouted._

_"Uh…" The mother didn't quite follow._

_"His friends from school had strange powers; he might be in danger!"_

_"Kyoko, we've already had this conversation," the mother tried to explain. "You must have just dreamt that they had strange powers."_

_"I'm sure of what I saw Auntie!"_

* * *

"And that's why I've got to get to the bottom of this strange school," Kyoko stated. In her hands, she held a small box wrapped in a green cloth. She carried it by the knot as she began walking up the trail leading to Yokai Academy.

"Out of the way—!" a voice yelled out. Kyoko quickly turned, but it was too late. Kokoa was riding here orange bike at high speed. Inside the basket was a box with the same green pattern handkerchief that covered it. "Get out of my way, now!"

**Crash!**

Kokoa and Kyoko collided as they both went hurdling down to the ground. Both boxes crossed in the air.

"Ow…that hurt…!" Kokoa complained. "Hey, what the hell were you doing standing there like an idiot!" Ko flew in from above.

"We don't have time for this, wee," Ko advised.

"Yeah, you're right. We just got our hands on a secret weapon that's gonna bring my big sister back!"Kokoa stood and ran over to the box. She picked up her bike and started peddling to the school.

"Wait," said Kyoko, "Was that bat talking to that girl just now…!? And come to think of it, I could have sworn I've seen her somewhere before."

**Ding-Ding-Dong! Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"Those bells!" Kyoko sprang up and grabbed the box. "I better get going!"

* * *

*Flush*

Rai came out of the restroom while rustling a paper towel in his hands. Jolt was standing outside waiting for him to exit. "Woo, much better," Rai said. He then started walking beside Jolt as they made their way down the hallway. "I'm surprised the restrooms are always clean. Come to think of it, I never see anyone use them."

"Pika," Jolt nodded. Rai pulled out his cellphone that was now a completely crispy, square block.

"I really should call my boss back," he recommended. The battery pack fell from the back of the phone. It shattered on the tile. "…I'll just write him a letter when I get back." Rai's attention turned to the group ahead of them. Tsukune and Moka were walking side by side when out of nowhere, Kurumu starts pouncing on him. For some nonspecific reason, she had on a maid outfit complete with a sleeveless corset along with a short skirt and apron. Not too long after, Yukari came in with a washtub and bashed Kurumu on the head. Immediately, Mizore froze Yukari in a block of ice. "And we're back to this again." To the two, it looked like the ordinary routine. Tsukune hangs with Moka, Kurumu jumps in, Yukari hits her with something heavy, and Mizore wraps it up with her blizzard. Rai simply walked past them. "No shouting in the hallways." They all froze in place. "Thank you." As they moved forward, Rai and Jolt heard a voice coming from behind a corner.

"Pika Pika!" Jolt pointed up ahead. Rai peeked around the corner and saw a teenage girl talking to herself.

"Weird," said Rai. "Never seen her on campus. She new?"

"Oh my god!" Kyoko cried. "Yokai Academy is some kind of training school for workers in the sex trade!"

"…Really, you too?" Rai asked. Kyoko jumped from her spot.

"Kya!" She cried. "Who are you?"

"First, I'm a teacher at this school. Second, I thought I told everyone no yelling in the halls."

**Ding-Ding-Dong!** **Ding-Ding-Dong!**

"…Unless it's after class, of course." Rai sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm not a student at this place you call a school. I know this is an academy for prostitutes! It's the only explanation for those girls to be clinging onto Tsukune like that!"

"…I'd ask if you needed to see the nurse, but we kinda 'cut' her out of the job." Rai looked over to the Tsukune and the others. "How do you know Mr. Aono?"

"I'm Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko."

"Pika?" Jolt popped out from behind Ray.

"KYAA!" She pressed against the wall. "What is that!?"

"Oh this? This is…"

"A mouse!" Kyoko grabbed Jolt by the tail and tossed him away.

"Uh, that wasn't really necessary," Rai speculated.

"Whew, thank goodness," Kyoko sighed in relief. She was starting to feel uneasy about coming here in the first place. _The situation is just too weird. Maybe I should just forget this and take these rice balls and just leave…_

"You wouldn't happen to be my new master, would you?" the box asked.

"I'm not like those tramps over there," Kyoko stated. "If I was dressed in a maid outfit, I'd be way cuter than those hookers and tramps!"

"B-But, Master…" the box spoke again.

"What!" Kyoko fired back. They both paused for a minute.

"Did your lunch just talk?" Rai asked. They opened the package and found an oval shaped mirror with gold framing designs around the edges. On top there was a pair of wing crests with a red jewel centered in the frame. Rai held it in his hands.

"A mirror?" Kyoko was muddled. "How did Auntie's rice balls turn into a mirror?"

"Well, you can't eat it now," Rai replied.

* * *

"W-What's this!?" Kokoa flinched as she opened the box of brown and yellow rice balls.

"Yummy-yummy!" Ko smiled. "These are the best rice balls I ever had, wee!"

"That's not the damn point!" Kokoa smacked him away.

* * *

Rai gazed at his reflection. "It does have certain charm to it," he smiled. A radiance of green light flashed from the looking glass. It ensnared Kyoko and Rai in a blinding frenzy. Once it subsided, Rai rubbed his head. He felt a strange headache coming on. From the mirror, a small green-haired pixie fluttered out and sat on the gold rim. "Great, now I have a headache and I'm seeing fairies."

"Actually, my name is Lilith," the pixie replied. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm the spirit of this mirror, and you must be my new master, right?"

"Not really," Rai answered, "It was this girl, Kyoko, who—"

"KYAAA!" Kyoko shrieked and took off running.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rai threw the mirror aside and ran after her.

* * *

"Why'd you do that, you little runt?" Kurumu questioned Yukari.

"Now, now…let's calm down," Tsukune tried to lower the steam of battle.

"I'm tired of your Ginormous junks getting in the way all the time!" Yukari fired back. "Besides, I'm the one who likes Tsukune the best here!"

"How about we find out now!" Kurumu drew out her claws. Mizore stepped back and readied her ice arm.

**Blop**

"Hmm?" Mizore turned to see Jolt being squished by her foot. "Oops, sorry."

"It's Jolt!" Yukari cheered as she hugged him.

"Yeah, it is," said Moka. "If he's here, then where's the teacher?" Everyone looked beyond the hallway. Tsukune noticed at the corner there was an arm lying on the floor. "Hey guys, look!" They all ran over to see Raimundo sitting on the floor.

"When did he fall asleep?" Yukari asked.

"And there he was telling us to stop messing around," Kurumu huffed.

"Should we wake him up?" Mizore asked.

"Leave it to me!" Yukari raised her magic wand. With one wave, a washtub appeared overhead and bashed him.

**Bonk!**

"What the—Ow!" Raimundo rubbed his head. "It now feels as though I have a mild aching in my cranium." He looked up at the kids. "May I help you children?"

"Uh…" The group sweat dropped. Rai was acting more enthusiastic than he normally is. Not to mention his appearance seemed a little off, such as he wasn't wearing his tool belt.

"How was your nap, sleeping beauty," Kurumu said sarcastically.

"I don't recall taking slumber in this vicinity," he answered. "I do appreciate the alarm. Thank you, Ms. Sendo."

"Uh…sure, it was nothing," said Yukari.

"Pikachu?" Jolt also noticed this strange new attitude.

"Well, we should be heading to the club room now," Moka decided. "We need to start cleaning out our old things."

"Very well," Raimundo stood tall and proud. "I'll be happy to assist the lot of you!" He marched onward.

"Since when did he decide to join the Newspaper Club?" Mizore asked.

"I guess he volunteered himself," Tsukune gave a cowardly laugh.

* * *

"THIS IS TOO FREAKY!" Kyoko cried. "THIS IS SOMETHING OUT OF A SCARY MOVIE OR A TV SHOW!"

"Will you stop running?" Rai continued after her. The pixie followed behind Rai with the mirror in her hands. In a split second, Kyoko stopped. Rai huffed from exhaustion. "When did I *gasp* get out of shape?"

"Oh…wait!" Kyoko realized. "That must be what's going on."

"What?" Rai asked as he looked up.

"I'm getting punk'd on some crazy hidden camera show, aren't I?"

"If it is," Rai raised his hand. "Ashton Kutcher would be watching; laughing his ass off right about now."

"So, how'd they pull this effect off?" Kyoko stared amazed at the mirror. "It looks way to real to be a prop. I wonder if it's some kind of CGI."

"Oh, I see—Master, you're just a regular human, so you haven't seen too many monster before," Lilith noticed.

"No no, she's—uh, a regular student at this school, you know," Rai gave a cowardly smile.

"Hahaha!" Kyoko laughed hysterically. "Monsters…that's pretty funny. This must be a comedy show then."

"Yeah—funny, ha-ha," Rai tried to play along.

"But it's true!" Lilith explained. "Great, my new master is a total moron."

"Cut her some slack," Rai whispered. "She doesn't know monsters even exist."

"She doesn't?" Lilith scanned the area to search for students. "In that case, I'll prove it to her." She flew off to her right. There was an odd group nearby with three guys huddled around wearing the Yokai Academy uniforms with brown pants, shoes, white shirts, and red ties, but instead of the green jackets they had on pink kimono jackets. One guy was kind of round and short with cut blonde hair; his jacket saying 'Kurumu is my life'. The guy on his right was a taller and thinner man with glasses and dark brown hair; his jacket read 'Yukari is my life'. The final guy looked pretty ordinary with moussed light brown hair; his jacket read 'Moka is my life'. In his hand, he held a DVD of Vampire Moka titled _Secrets of The Vampire_.

"Look guys!" Kozo showed the video to his group, "I just got my hands on yet another hot video of Moka!"

"Whoa," Nagi stood amazed.

"Way to go!" Taira approved.

"Excuse me, guys," Lilith flew close to them.

"Huh?" the three turned to the small pixie.

"You know, I gotta thing for small chicks," Nagi commented unexpectedly.

"I don't, but I can learn to have one," Taira added.

"Uh…that's um, nice, I guess," Lilith said; somewhat disturbed. "Could you guys just look into this mirror for me?"

"Huh?" The three guys stared at their own reflections. Kozo appeared to be a red umbrella with one eye and with his tongue sticking out. Nagi had his neck stretched like a snake. Taira was showing his large blobby stomach with his face having no eyes, nose, or mouth. When they realized it, they were actually like that in real life.

"What the hell just happened?" Nagi asked.

"She changed us into our monster forms!" Kozo panicked.

"And on campus!" Taira cried. "We're gonna get suspended!"

"See, look at those guys," Lilith flew back to Rai and Kyoko.

"Well, we can see their not as threatening as we expected," Rai commented.

"They were making themselves appear human, but they're actually monsters."

_That's it, _Rai thought, _our cover's blown. _

"This mirror right here shows a monsters true nature. Once they look inside, their transformation magic undoes itself…"

"That's amazing!" Kyoko shouted.

"It is?" Rai said in confusion.

"Those are the best special effects ever!" Kyoko applauded. Rai and Lilith struck a failed anime pose. "So the kids only dress up as monsters here. That only makes this school even more suspicious to me. There's still something strange about this place."

"Yeah, sure…let's go with that," Rai said on the ground. "But, why the detective work and wanting to find out about this school?"

"My cousin, Tsukkie, goes to this school," Kyoko answered. "So, I don't care what it takes—I've gotta get to the bottom of what this joints about." Lilith smiled from her words.

"Okay then," Lilith replied, "That's what you wish for, eh Master?" The magic mirror released more shining green light.

* * *

Kurumu and Yukari were carrying boxes back to the Newspaper club. Yukari had to stop since she no longer had the strength left. "This stuff weighs a ton!" she whined. "Why did you buy so many frickin' ingredients, Kurumu?"

"Because," Kurumu explained with bubbling hearts surrounding her. "I'm making Tsukune a huge cake that's gonna be yummy-wummy for his tummy-tummy!"

"Geez," Yukari sighed. Suddenly, a large cry came out from the school yard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

People were screaming all over campus.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Yukari asked. From a short distance, a pixie carrying a mirror started flying closer to the two. "Who or what is that!?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before!" Kurumu backed away. The pixie raised the mirror in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lilith apologized. "But I need you to show the world what hideous monsters you two really are." A glowing green light flashed out at Yukari and Kurumu. When the light subsided, their eyes glowed red and fangs appeared from their evil smiles.

* * *

**Newspaper Club**

"Kurumu and Yukari are pretty late," Tsukune wondered. He carried a box in his arms to help rearrange the club room. "I wonder where they're at."

"They did say they were going to go shopping first," Moka added. She sat atop of a small ladder by a bookshelf.

"Perhaps I should assist in their retrieval for the supplies," Raimundo offered. He lifted a chair over his head while Jolt swept underneath. Moka and Tsukune sweat dropped at his proposal.

"I think they'll be alright," Tsukune smiled weakly. "For now, that just leaves Mizore then."

"I feel like we're forgetting someone else," Moka stood on the ladder, "But I don't know who that might be…"

"Careful, Moka!" Tsukune warned her. "Here, let me get that for you."

"It's okay, I got it." Moka lost her balance and toppled the boxes on the shelf. She lost her footing and fell off the ladder.

"Hold on, Moka!"

**Bam!**

Moka fell on Tsukune. The papers all scattered across the floor. "I was bound to sweep the whole floor, anyways," Raimundo sighed.

"Oh no!" Moka cried. "You poor thing, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Tsukune assured. "You're actually pretty light." Moka blushed from his compliment.

"Thanks you very much," Moka answered. "Tsukune…"

"Yes, Moka?"

"…You smell so good," Moka pulled out her fangs. Jolt covered his eyes.

**Slam!**

"Sorry to interrupt!" Rubi barged through the door. She had on a military outfit with black boots, green pants, a green jacket, and a general's hat. She had a black and yellow belt with a sword holster attached to her right side. She gave a proper salute.

"Not at all, commander," Raimundo saluted back.

"Rubi, what the…?" Tsukune stuttered.

"What's with that outfit?" Moka asked.

"Pika?"

"It's a long story, but the director assigned me to serve under the academy patrol detail today," Rubi stated. "But, that's not as important as the favor I need to ask the Newspaper Club!" The four were stunned. "The thing is an item has been stolen from the director's treasure store and I…"

"AAARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A howl came from behind Rubi. The door completely bashed open, revealing a giant wolf with blue fur and a red headband on his head. However, he stood on two legs and wore the Yokai Academy men's uniform. "Panties!" The wolf jumped to the floor and pulled out his camera with a large scope. "Woof-yeah!" Moka pulled down her skirt.

"Kyaaa!" Moka shrieked. The wolf rolled over and continued snapping pictures of her.

"Oh man, Moka's wearing white one's today!" Gin howled.

"Please stop doing that…!" Moka cried. Tsukune and Raimundo tried their hardest to pull the wolf away from Moka.

"Gin, stop!" Tsukune tugged, "You're being worse than usual!"

"Why is he so strong?" Raimundo pulled hard, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey Ginie," Rubi interrupted, "You didn't happen to look into a strange, gold mirror, did you?" Gin turned to her direction; his mouth was drooling with saliva.

"If I say yes, will you show me your panties, too?" he asked. He then jumped to the floor and rolled over as he took more photos. "Woof! Woof! Woooooooooooooooo~"

"Pika…CHU!" Jolt unleashed a thunderbolt at Gin. The attack burned him to a crisp, but it did stop his perverted actions. He twitched on the floor as the smell of burnt fur filled the room.

"It seems you taught this dog to heel," Raimundo jested.

"We're sorry!" Moka cried. "Please don't be dead!"

"It's worse than I thought!" Rubi ran out of the room. Everyone followed Rubi to witness the events outside. There were monsters all over school. From flying demons with wings to walking four-eyed tree beasts; they all had the same glowing red eyes and their rage released in growls and roars. "It's just as I feared; we're already too late!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Raimundo asked. Nearby were some monsters fighting each other. The three fan boys versing the three girls, but in their monster forms with bug wings, bugs eyes, antennae, and pincers.

"Eat my twirling umbrella attack!" Kozo declared.

"You really think you can defeat us with that thing?" Brunette shouted back.

"What a minute," Tsukune asked, "Why is everyone in their monster forms? Did everyone decide to break the rules?"

"No, they looked in Lilith's Mirror," Rubi replied. Raimundo was startled.

"…What mirror?" he asked.

"It's a legendary mirror that emits a very special light," Rubi explained. "When monsters view that light, everything about them is completely laid bare. Their true form and their true nature. Unfortunately, someone made off with that mirror."

"Any idea who it was?" Moka asked.

"According to some eye witnesses, the thief had orange hair tied into pigtails on the sides, knee-high socks and a really ugly bat companion by her shoulder. That's all that he have." Tsukune, Moka, and Raimundo all smiled faintly from the obvious perpetrator.

"Doesn't that sound like someone we might know, Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

"Pikachu," Jolt shivered from the thought.

"At any rate, we've gotta get that mirror back immediately!" Rubi exclaimed.

"What will happen if we can't?" Raimundo asked.

"If we can't contain this flood of monster energy, then the great barrier surrounding Yokai Academy will be very well annihilated!" The three gasped from the news. On a nearby tree, Miss Nekonome was under the control of Lilith's mirror. Her cat-like reflexes took over as she started chewing on a raw fish. Her eyes flashed a sharp red.

"It even got Miss Nekonome!" Moka cried.

"Get that out of your mouth!" Raimundo shouted. "You don't know where it's been!"

"Hrneow!" Miss Nekonome leapt from the tree and took off.

"I'm gonna go look for the others!" Tsukune took off.

"Oh, but…Tsukune!?" Moka was about to give chase until Raimundo held her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to have his back," Raimundo went after Tsukune.

"Please, be careful!" A crow swooped down onto Rubi's arm. She listened closely and followed the conversation.

"I see," Rubi replied. "Are you sure?" The crow nodded. "I understand. Thank you." The crow took off. "There's been a strange development. Lilith's Mirror has been spotted, but it's in the hands of two humans. One of them appears to be a girl that wondered onto campus and the other wearing a tool belt."

"Wait…," Moka cried, "Did you say a human girl?"

"Pika?" Jolt jumped onto Moka.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Jolt explained.

"A tool belt...?" Moka thought. "But he was just…"

* * *

Kyoko shuttered from the snarling monsters in the area. "I know its nuts, but it's way too realistic to be special effects!"

"Yeah, that's some…good makeup," Rai tried to comfort her.

"They don't even make costumes as big as some of the things I've seen wondering around!"

"They're…uh, very unique."

"And not to mention the fact that everyone she shows that mirror to transforms."

"…I got nothing."

"Then…that must mean every student here is a—!"

"Come on, what's the problem?" Lilith flew over with her magic mirror. "Isn't this what you wished for, Master?"

"You're not helping," Rai added.

"Actually," Kyoko wanted this to end, "You've done enough, Lilith. Maybe we should stop now?"

"No, Master." Lilith answered.

"What do you mean no?" Rai asked seriously. "She gets it; it's a school for monsters. What more is there to see?"

"You need to take it all in…," Lilith smiled viciously, "…as long as you're both still alive, that is." She flew off with the mirror.

"That can't be good," Rai pondered.

"Wait, how do you know this is a school for monsters?" Kyoko stepped away from Rai. "Why aren't you like the rest of them?"

"Well, I am a human, after all."

"You're what?"

"What's this?" A voice rang from their right. "It smells like the scent of delicious humans." The erotic woman stood near the two, but the lower half of her body was in the shape of a long, scarlet cobra. She licked her red lips.

"Hey," Rai remembered her, "Aren't you the seductive—?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko screamed.

* * *

Tsukune managed to see the mirror fly over the monsters. "That must be the mirror Rubi mentioned!" he said.

"Then we must fetch it at once," Raimundo added.

"Hey, Tsukune…" Kurumu spoke out. She rested on a tree just behind the two.

"Oh, Kurumu!" Tsukune noticed her. "Glad to see you're ok…" He noticed Kurumu acting different. She was breathing intensely and looked to be red in the face.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know why," Kurumu walked over to Tsukune. Her wings and tail expanded out from her body, "…but body feels hot all of a sudden. You don't mind if I—"

"Have some dignity, woman!" Rai held up Kurumu's arms so she wouldn't remove her…outfit. Kurumu grew pissed.

"Don't try to come between us," Her nails grew out. Her tail wrapped around Raimundo's neck and tossed him into a tree. She jumped at her chance with Tsukune and pressed onto him. "Tsukune, you can't tell how much I love being with you!" Tsukune tried to resist.

"You must overcome her control Tsukune!" Raimundo shouted.

"Is that so?" Tsukune replied. "But I can't tell how much I love the feeling of her bouncy, bodacious boobs!"

**Bonk!**

"Back off you slut!" Yukari slammed a washtub directly at Kurumu. She took her chance to have Tsukune to herself. "If you wanna squeeze some boobs, try mine instead!"

"If you parents could see you now, they'd be crying their eyes out, Yukari!" Raimundo cried. In an instant, she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Well, if its boobs you want," Mizore added, "I've got some really great ones of my own right here for you. Their like snow-white mounds of heaven with pink little cherries on top." Tsukune loved cherries.

"I want cherries!" he said. "Yummy little cherries! Gimme some cherries!"

"This has gone far enough!" Raimundo jumped in between Tsukune and the girls. They were not happy.

"Stay out of our way!" Kurumu shouted.

"I'm the one Tsukune wants!" Yukari cried.

"You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business," Mizore advised. The three girls charged in at Raimundo in a three-to-one match. Yukari used her washtubs to rain down a heavy load on him. He quickly rushed around the group and avoided the falling metal. Mizore summoned a thicket of snow to impale Raimundo in a blanket of white. He crossed his arms and pushed against the attack. Kurumu swung out at Raimundo with different sweeps and kicks over and over again. She had the upper hand; being able to fly around him and avoid Raimundo's counterstrikes.

"Oh man…this is really bad!" Tsukune stood watching the fight. "The magic from that mirror is driving everyone berserk!"

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Rubi came running at the scene.

"Oh thank god," Tsukune was relieved. "Someone who isn't effected."

"What would you like me to do—err, for you?" she asked.

"Eh?" Rubi sat down by a tree and pulled up her skirt.

"I want you to command me, Tsukune," Rubi insisted. "Please, I'll do anything you ask of me."

"That mirror has turned you into a bunch of sex fiends!" Tsukune wailed.

"Please, give me a command now," Rubi offered. Tsukune decided to take his chance.

"Uh…eh…a command?" Tsukune thought up an idea. "Uh, okay, how about you tell me what happened to Moka."

"As you command," Rubi complied. "The two of us ran off together to chase down Lilith's mirror, but at one point we got separated. She took Mr. Ortega's pet with her."

_If Moka were to look into that mirror, which side of her would be revealed to be her true nature?_

"Don't you have another command for me yet?" Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts. He focused back on the fight. Raimundo was in no condition to go on. He was surrounded by the girls with each one taking a corner.

"This does not bode well for me," Raimundo gripped his fist to fight off the scratches and bruises left on him. The girls charged in for a final attack.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko screamed. Rai was wrapped by Ririko's long tail. The yellow bulb at the tip opened like a peeled banana. The inside of the sprout had pink buds with white wiggly feelers poking outside.

"Someone needs to call animal control!" Rai shouted. As he struggled, the grip on him only tightened. Ririko pulled Rai in close.

"There's nothing quite like the taste of a nice human," she smiled. She tapped her finger on Rai's nose. "Now—it's—time—to—feast!"

"Somebody help!" Kyoko cried.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Rai yelled back.

"You get away from them!" Moka ran in and pushed Ririko away…about a few yards to be exact. The constriction on Rai was released. "Kyoko! Mr. Ortega!"

"Hey, great timing," Rai rubbed his back. Jolt hopped off Moka.

"Pikachu!"

"Moka?" Kyoko was surprised to see her.

"I thought it was you," Moka ran to her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"No!" Kyoko huddled against the wall. "Stay away! I know what you are!"

"Uh?"

"She knows about Monster High," Rai explained. "We found this mirror and now she's seen the whole school change in front of her."

"I don't want you coming anywhere near me, Moka!" Kyoko demanded. "There's no way I can trust you after what you've done!" Moka was left speechless. "You've made us think you were a human, but now I know what you really are! Do you really think I'm gonna let Tsukkie stay her in a place with monsters like you? I'm taking Tsukkie home with me!"

"Hold on there, red riding hood," Rai interrupted. "Don't start jumping to conclusions. This might be a school for monsters, but they're not really monsters…okay, that didn't come out right."

"Of all the people to run into…Moka Akashiya," Ririko regained her strength and started rising from the ground. "The student who came between me and Tsukune." Behind her was Lilith's mirror floating in the air. "You caught me off guard last year, but that's not gonna happen this year! Now I've brought about my teacher's pets; not only obedient, but hungry too!" A massive swarm of monsters overflowed to Ririko's side.

"Kyoko," Moka asked. "Do you think you can grab that mirror over there?"

"What?" Kyoko freaked. "Are you insane? We're basically asking to get snatched!"

"That's not a bad idea," Rai added. "You girls go for the gold, while Jolt and I take on the study group."

"Even if that works, there's still no way I can trust any of you after what you've been hiding from me!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"You're right!" Moka interrupted. "I am a monster posing as a human, Kyoko. And I don't blame you for not believing a word I say. But, when it comes to Tsukune, you have faith in him, don't you?"

"It's alright; if anything this girl's a straight 'A' student and an airhead. Tsukune trusts her, so you can too."

"And right now, Kyoko, I need you to trust me as much as you trust him. I trust Tsukune with all my heart, so please just help me out a little!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt leapt onto Kyoko's knees and smiled. The monsters began closing in on them.

"We need an answer now!" Rai readied himself.

"Please Kyoko!" Moka held out her hand.

"Save the human girl for me!" Ririko shouted. Kyoko mustered up all the courage she had and grabbed on.

"Aah…fine, I get it already!" The four went running at the group.

"Jolt, make a path!" Rai shouted. Jolt took the lead. In a coat of static, it went into a full-on collision with the monster swarm. "Use Wild Charge!"

"Pika Pikapikapikapikapikapika!" Jolt slammed against half the crowd and blasted them away. "PIKA!"

"My turn," Rai yelled out. Rai tried to pull out his scythe, but his weapon wasn't on his belt. "Wait, my scythe, where is it!?" The monsters dived in. "Fuck it!" Rai turned and lowered his hands. "Jump!" Moka pressed on Rai's hand and jumped high into the air. Rai turned and gave a right hook into a monster's jaw. "Walk it off, kiddo." Moka and Kyoko soared into the air until they were just above Ririko. Moka pressed against her faced and reached for the pixie. Kyoko grabbed onto the mirror.

"Got it!" Kyoko shouted. Rai and Jolt covered their spot for a standoff.

"No, stop it!" Lilith struggled in Moka's hand. "Let me go!"

"Kyoko, the mirror!" Moka quickly asked.

"Right here!" Kyoko held the mirror to Moka.

"I've had it with the three of you!" Ririko shouted.

"You ladies might want to pick up the pace!" Rai requested. The monsters huddled around them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kyoko shouted. In a flaring purple light, Moka's appearance changed quickly as her inner vampire took over. She leapt to the ground and readied her aim. She and Rai stood back to back.

"So she used the mirror to bring me out…" Moka grinned. "…without having to take off the rosary, clever girl."

"Now, I think it's time to wrap this up," Rai suggested.

"Agreed," Moka and Rai charged in and started beating the crap out of every enemy standing in their way. Moka lashed out with kicks all over the place. Rai pulled in some fast punches while delivering a few kicks himself. At one point, Rai grabbed onto Moka and started swinging her as she flailed against the surrounding beasts. In return, Moka threw Jolt into a tree and rebounded off; flying back and forth like a lightning bolt. Without Ririko noticing, Moka kicked her head down to the dirt and knocked her unconscious. When the fight ended, the field was leveled with beaten monsters. "Not bad for a reaper."

"Not bad for a vampire," Rai replied.

"As for you," Moka turned to Lilith," Your power was your own undoing." Moka went over to grab the mirror. "What gives you the right to go around exposing people's true natures?" The mirror began flashing its green light.

"This does!" Lilith confirmed. When the light faded, there wasn't just one Moka, but two now! The girls glanced at each other, shocked by their doubles.

"Whoa, I think I do need glasses!" Rai stood surprised.

"Pika!?" Jolt was baffled.

"Y-you, it can't be…!" Pink Moka stuttered.

"…Well, I guess it's the first chance we meet face-to-face like this, isn't it?" said Silver Moka.

"Hahahaha," Lilith laughed. "Apparently, you have two true natures, and they were both brought out by my mirror!"

"This is just too weird!" Kyoko spoke out. Pink Moka fell to the ground.

"I…feel weak all of a sudden…" she said.

"Just stay down and wait this one out," Silver Moka ordered. "I'll take care of the pipsqueak here."

"No wait—!" Pink Moka tried to stand.

"In your dreams!" said Lilith. "You're not the only ones who can transform into something else!" Lilith turned the mirror towards herself. The green light encased her and changed her appearance into a more fang-bearing version of a demon.

"You used the mirror on yourself to unlock your own powers—what are you?" Silver Moka asked.

"I'm an antique spirit—a sacred Shinto spirit who's the soul of a treasured antique item!" Lilith explained. "So don't go lumping me in with all the other monster riff-raff!" Silver Moka started rushing in, but the light seemed to repel her back.

"How could a weak attack like this be too much for me…?"

"It's because the two of you always shared a single body. And when you split up, so does your powers, you moron. Hahahaha!"

"You two need to pull yourselves together!" Rai shouted.

"Stay back!" Silver Moka shouted. "I know I can handle this!"

"But we need to recombine our bodies!" Pink Moka included.

"You said you trusted Tsukune, didn't you?" Pink Moka stopped. "You can trust him all you want, but you not strong enough to protect him on your own now, are you?"

"Let's cut the crap and get on with it!" Lilith summoned razor spikes form the mirror and fired at Silver Moka. She was knocked down. "Given your state, even a little pipsqueak like me might get to defeat a vampire, huh?"

"You still have us to deal with," Rai rushed in. He stood face to face with the mirror.

"We'll see about that!" The mirror blasted Rai with an intense green light. When the light disappeared, Rai was still standing.

"You done with the light show?" Rai asked.

"What…!? But how?" Lilith was shocked.

"I'll be taking that now, thank you very much." Rai grabbed onto the mirror, but Lilith wasn't willing to give it up. "Damn it, will you let go!"_ The hell? She can't be that strong! Moka caught her with one hand! "_Jolt, give me a hand!"

"Chu!" Jolt fired off streams of electricity at Lilith. She quickly pulled the mirror away and dodged each lightning bolt.

"She's getting away!" Rai shouted.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Kurumu announced. The girls had returned to their normal selves.

"We're here Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Prepare to be defeated by us…" Raimundo declared. Everyone paused for a moment. Everyone was doing double takes from the two Moka's and back over to the Raimundo duo.

"What the hell, both Moka's together!?" said Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Pink Moka cried.

"Glad you can make it," Silver Moka added.

"Nice to see you too, cuz," Kyoko waved over.

"Kyoko, what are you doing here!?" Tsukune asked.

"Why the hell are there two of you?!" Kurumu asked.

"That is something I'm not sure of myself," Rai raised his eyebrow at the duplicate.

"Perhaps we were affected by the mirror from the very beginning," Raimundo theorized. "We did gaze into it and were radiated by the green energy."

"What do you mean we? I'm the only Raimundo here!"

"Not until I was released in the first place."

"Will you all shut up!?" Lilith demanded. "How did you break free of the mirror's power?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tinkerbelle," Kurumu pointed to her, "But my boyfriend freed us, and his name is Tsukune Aono!"

"Huh?" Tsukune sweated from that assumption.

"Wow, Tsukkie saved you guys?" Kyoko was surprised herself.

"How did you do it?" Pink Moka asked.

* * *

"_This does not bode well for me," Raimundo gripped his fist to fight off the scratches and bruises left on him. The girls charged in for a final attack. _

"_Stop it!" Tsukune stepped in front of Rai. They stopped their attack. _

"_Tsukune?" The girls asked in unison. They reverted their attention back to satisfying their boyfriend. "You can always count on me! We'd always take such good care of you, Tsukune!" They all bundled around Tsukune and drew closer. _

"_Come on, Tsukune," Kurumu enforced, "You gotta pick one of us to be a replacement for Moka."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Please pick me!" They chanted. _

"_I can't do that," Tsukune replied. _

"_Why?" They asked. _

"_Because…honestly, none of you can ever replace Moka."_

"_Please," Kurumu begged, "I'm better than Moka, because I love you more than she does!"_

"_And I feel the same way about all of you," Tsukune added. "Just like Moka, no one in the world could ever replace any of you."_

* * *

"Well…that was just…" Tsukune tried to show some modesty.

"Not bad, lover boy," Rai commented.

"Tsukune," Pink Moka whispered.

"Truly inspiring words to follow by," Raimundo added.

"Sonofabitch—!" Lilith shouted. "I guess the light wasn't strong enough! In that case, I'll have to use a stronger one!"

"That's not gonna work this time!" Kurumu stated. In a flash, the girls all wore black blindfolds over their eyes.

"This way we don't have to look into the mirror at all," Yukari announced.

"Clever, huh?" Kurumu said proudly. "I call it the 'Ya-hoo-hoo Blindfold'!"

"That name really sucks, Kurumu," Mizore pointed out.

"Yeah, well so do you!" Kurumu fired back. "You ready to do this!"

"Right," Rubi approved.

"Ready!" Yukari cheered.

"Bring it!" Lilith threatened. The girls stood ready. Lilith floated in the air; waiting for the strike…so far nothing…nothing yet…anytime now…really?

"I should've asked this before," Mizore lifted the blindfold slightly, "How do we take her down if we can't see her?"

"Huh!?" They just realized it until now, but Mizore was right.

"Crap!" Kurumu noticed. "That's a good question!"

"Ahh…" Rubi was embarrassed. "We never did discuss anything passed the blindfolds."

"…Yeah, we're screwed," Rai announced.

"Hahaha," Lilith laughed, "What a bunch of idiots! You won't even see the killing blow coming!" The needles poked out from the mirror.

"Pika!" Jolt rushed to the girls. He hopped on each one and turned their heads in the same direction.

"Right, Thanks!" The girls appreciated. In awesome and scenic battle positions, the girls all struck out their active attacks on Lilith. But more so, they simply called out in unison and delivered an upward kick at her.

Girls: "I think it's well past time…to learn your place!"

For some strange and unexplainable reason, it worked. Lilith crashed to the ground and her reign now came to an end. The mirror fell beside her. "Why was learning my place so painful?" she passed out.

"Yeah, we did it!" Yukari cried.

"We defeated the bad guy instead of Moka," Mizore added.

"I didn't need their help, Tsukune," Silver Moka tried to help Pink Moka to her feet.

"Moka!" Kyoko came running in. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright thanks to you," Pink Moka replied. "Thanks so much for trusting me."

"See, you had nothing to worry about," Rai added. "You did alright for your first time taking on a monster army."

"Oh, come on…it was nothing, you know…" Kyoko tried to play off as cool.

"Now that that's settled," Raimundo walked up to Rai. "How do you explain this?" The others were still perplexed by the situation between the two Ortegas.

"You're not wrong there," Rai answered. He looked himself up and down. He then noticed that Raimundo's eyes had yellow irises. "No way, you're—!"

"My big sister ~!" Kokoa cried out. She jumped onto Silver Moka and started squeezing her tight. "Now that the real you is back, I'm never gonna let you go ~!" Silver Moka pushed her off.

"Another pest to deal with," she grew annoyed. Rubi raised the mirror and readied the green fabric.

"If we wrap it back up in this cloth, Lilith's Mirror should be rendered ineffective," Rubi explained.

"Then let's hurry and get back into the same body," Silver Moka confirmed.

"What!?" Kokoa didn't understand.

"We might have more to discuss in the future," Raimundo looked over to Rai.

"Looks like it," Rai agreed. They both shook hands.

"Hold on," Pink Moka interrupted. "I don't know what you said back there. Tell me." Silver Moka looked over to her and smiled.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. Go on, do it."

"Oh, right!" Rubi hurried and covered the mirror with the cloth. A white light radiated over the school as the students went back to looking like humans, including the teachers. Moka and Rai returned to their singular forms.

"My big sister is gone now, isn't she?" Kokoa asked. "Why'd you have to go and screw up my plan!?"

"You're plan? "Rubi asked. "I take it you were the one who stole Lilith's mirror, wasn't it?"

"Me and my big mouth!" Kokoa was being dragged away by Rubi as she continued to list the punishments waiting for her.

"Man, what a day," Tsukune sighed.

"Hey, Tsukkie," said Kyoko.

"Look, I can explain all the crazy stuff you saw here, I swear!"

"Just tell me this—do you like it at this school?" Everyone seemed surprised by her question. "You heard me—do you like going to this school?"

"Yeah…of course I do. I mean…I've got some really wonderful friends here that I wouldn't want to go to school anywhere else!"

"Pika!" Jolt cheered. Everyone else seemed relieved.

"Okay then," Kyoko approved. "If you're happy here, then this place's secret is safe with me. And if you trust them, then I'm sure I trust them too."

"I'm sorry," Kurumu interrupted. "But just to set the record straight, they're the friends and I'm the girlfriend…right, Tsukune ~?"

"No, it's not and it never will be, you big smelly sow!" Yukari yelled furiously. "Sorry, but Lilith's Mirror must still be affecting me."

"Stop lying, you little liar!" Kurumu began spanking Yukari on her rear end.

"Owie—!" she cried.

"That's actually an insult to sows," Mizore added.

"What did you say," Kurumu heard that.

"I think it's best to stay on the sidelines for now," Rai suggested.

"Pika Pika," Jolt nodded.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Kurumu pointed to Rai.

"Aw come on!" Rai whined. "I get it, you don't like me! I guessing your gonna blame me for anything else tht goes wrong!"

**Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!**

The earth under their feet began to shake. Everyone huddled together. "I swear, it wasn't me!" Rai shouted.

* * *

"Don't let it be what I think it is!" Rubi said cautiously. She ran out of the school.

* * *

"No, it's happening even faster than we feared!" The headmaster spoke. Deep within the chambers of the school, a small pedestal rested in the center of a magical spell circle. Resting atop it was a silver rosary with a red jewel in the center. The bottom half cracked.

* * *

"Look up there!" Kurumu pointed out. The sky above them began forming fissures with pieces falling to the ground.

"No! The great barrier—!" Moka cried.

"What's wrong with it?" Rai asked.

"The great barrier that protects Yokai Academy is starting to come apart," Rubi came running out of the school.

"Pika!?" Jolt shrieked.

"It's probably leaking huge amounts of monster energy into the human world as we speak."

"Hold on—," Kurumu pondered. "Didn't we seal Lilith's Mirror so it wouldn't happen?"

"So why is this happening now…?" Mizore asked.

"Because, there's a rosary that regulates the great barrier…but it cracked under the sudden onrush of uncontained monster energy.

"A rosary?" Moka gripped her choker. A larger fracture formed in the sky. Now a row of homes could be seen from an upside down viewpoint. The students around the school began to panic.

"What happens if that thing breaks apart?" Kyoko grabbed onto Rubi.

"A flood of monster energy will call forth an army of savage beasts," Rubi explained. "The entire human world will be plunged into a chaos of terrifying proportions."

"We're gonna die!" Kyoko cried. "I knew it! I knew you freaky monsters were something to be afraid of!"

"Keep your skirt on," Rai spoke calmly, "We can still come up with a plan to stop this."

"We're gonna be eaten by a hoard of Ravines monsters!" Kyoko trembled.

"I can't let this happen," Moka whispered. She ran off toward the school.

"Moka, hold on!" Tsukune called to her.

"Where are you running off to?" Yukari cried out.

"She wouldn't—!" Rubi deduced.

* * *

Moka stood in front of the alter that held the broken rosary. _It looks exactly the same as mine. _The others came rushing from the higher level. "Moka!" Tsukune called out.

"Tsukune, I need you to do something for me!" she replied. "I want you to take my rosary off me, and put it here in place of the broken one!"

"But wait—if I do that then you'll—!"

"I know, but…"

* * *

"_You can trust him all you want, but you're not strong enough to protect him on your own now, are you?"_

* * *

"I can protect Tsukune." Everyone gathered around the small pedestal. The barrier began to shatter more than before. "I'm begging you, please hurry up! I wanna…I wanna protect you guys! You, Kyoko, and you're mother too. I can save you all!"

"Moka, there's gotta be another way out of this," Rai insisted.

"There's no time!" said Moka. She hugged onto Tsukune and looked up to him. A flash of violet light began to overtake her. Everyone could see Moka forcing Tsukune's arm to remove the cross. She ran to the pedestal and swept away the old rosary. In its place, she inserted hers.

"Don't do it, Moka!" Tsukune cried.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune." Moka cryed as she began her final transformation. "I promise…Trust me...I promise you…" The magical seal around them glowed a radiant green aura. Before them, Moka had changed her look, but the last of herself was her emerald eyes. "I really…fought hard this time, huh?" Rai silently nodded. "I fought as hard as the other me would've." She turned to Tsukune and gave off one last smile.

"Mokaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—!" Tsukune cried.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

"Alright guys, how's everyone been doing?" Rai announced. "Time to start off with roll call for class today. Miss Aida?"

"Here."

"Mr. Aono?" Tsukune stared outside the window. Jolt went over and tugged on his arm.

"Pika Pika," Jolt whispered.

"Huh—oh, here!" Rai looked back on the list.

"Ms. Akashiya?" No response. Everyone turned to Moka who had her face planted inside a magazine for professional fighting. It was no surprise since this was her 'usual' habit. "…Akashiya?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she answered with no interest.

"…That's good to know." _This could take some getting used to._

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Moka: …In the days after an eternal farewell…the path that leads us to reunion, seems so endlessly long. But will you follow that path even then…Tsukune?**

**Of course he would! He's not just gonna leave someone behind, right? All rights reserved and the material used in this story belong to their respective owner's. Leave a comment and review on your opinions and ideas.**

**Next Time: Cross + Family + Goodbye + Vampire**

**Moka: …**


	22. Cross, Family, Goodbye, and a Vampire

**Ch. 22 Cross + Family + Goodbye + Vampire**

_Principal of Yokai Academy,_

_I have been proud to act as a teacher for the students attending this school. The joy and excitement brought out by the students and staffs have well been something to look forward to every day. Unfortunately, I must request a resignation of my post as the school maintenance supervisor and Woodshop instructor. Although granting a student's education is important, I have priorities as a Celestial Reaper to fulfill. Please let them know of my absence and give them my warm regards. Muchas Gracias para todos. _

_Sincerely,  
Raimundo Ortega_

"That should do it," Rai said. He folded the paper and stuffed it inside the envelope. Jolt took the packet and licked the inside glue. Rai then proceeded to shut it and place it in his back pocket.

"Pika pika," Jolt looked depressed.

"I know, buddy," Rai petted his Pikachu. "But we can't keep messing around here. We're on a mission, and that includes us trying to help others. Tsukune…" Rai looked out the window of his shed. "We can't do anything for him now. I'm sorry, but he's on his own." Rai locked in his belt and grabbed his scythe. He began being more suspicious and aware of where his scythe is so he can have it ready at any time. They both left the shed and starting walking off into school. Since he no longer had class for the rest of the day, they simply walked down the hallways and observed the students as they paid attention to their lessons. He took a notice to one of the classrooms. Rai slid the door very slightly and peeped in on the class. Jolt watched from the top of Rai's head. Miss Nekonome was educating the class on poetry. She called out to one of her students to explain the meaning.

"Okay, then," Miss Nekonome asked, "Who'd like to give it their best shot at translating this poem? Mister Aono?" Tsukune continued to look out the window.

"Hey, Tsukune," Mizore whispered to him, "You listening?"

"Earth calling Mister Aono," Miss Nekonome was getting impatient. Moka stood out of her seat.

"I'll try it," Moka spoke out. "_I fall asleep while still pining away in my heart for you…that every jet black night without fail…I see you in my dreams…but it helps not." _She finished her translation. "Is that it?"

"…What an amazing job!" Miss Nekonome cried with joy. "That was absolutely perfect ~!"

"At least she's doing well in her studies," Rai said. He slid the door closed and moved on ahead. As they made their way downstairs, they saw Rubi running the school convenience store with snacks, school supplies, and other merchandise. "Oh, hey Rubi." Rai waved to her.

"Why, hello Mr. Ortega!" Rubi greeted him. "How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Rai responded. "Snack shack runner, huh? Must be a long story." Rubi froze in place. Dark clouds surrounded her in a sorrow and depressing atmosphere. "What's wrong, Rubi?"

"My line…I only get a few in each chapter, and…"

"Oh shit, my bad!"

"Pika Pika!" Jolt cried out.

"Let's just run by that again, okay?" Rai offered.

"Yes," Rubi grew cheerful, "It's a long story, but I'm just doing a little work for the school director, Tee-hee ~." Rai and Jolt sweat dropped.

"Say, Rubi." Rai pulled out the letter from his back pocket. "I need to ask you something."

* * *

"You're leaving Yokai Academy!?" Rubi spoke out as she swept the school yard.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Rai lowered his voice. On the ground, Jolt held a dustpan to help Rubi sweep up the dirt…any for that matter. "I know it's sudden, but I just need you to deliver this to the principal."

"You mean the Director?" Rubi asked.

"Sure, why not." He handed her the letter. Jolt's ears perked up.

"Pi?" Jolt looked over to the front gate. "Pika Pikapika!" Jolt waved his arms to get the two's attention.

"Huh?" Rai looked down. Jolt was pointing at the person leaving through the front gate. "Isn't that Tsukune?" Rubi also noticed him.

"Where's he…?" Rubi cut it short as Jolt went running after him. Rai and Rubi followed. Keeping under low profile, they hid behind various trees to become undetected. They soon found Tsukune stopping in the middle of the path.

"Man, the guy hasn't been the same since Moka changed," Rai whispered. "He's done nothing but sob throughout the week."

"Tsukune really misses her, doesn't he?" Rubi asked.

"She was his girlfriend." They listened to Tsukune as he talked about his thoughts.

"Moka…" he looked down at his hands. "I just…I just wanna see you." He began to cry. "…One more time." Rai began to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Rubi tried to stop him. "We can't just leave Tsukune like this!"

"But we can't help him either," Rai stated. "If he wants Moka back, he's gonna have to find another cross like the one she had before, and I doubt there's a catholic church for miles over here."

"Chu," Jolt frowned. Its ears fell. Rubi remained silent, but she knew what had to be done.

"Listen; I'm going to obey a direct order from the director," she said. Rai turned around.

"What do mean?"

"…There's something I'm not supposed to tell anyone…but, I'm going to tell you."

"Pika?" Jolt was curious.

* * *

**Night**

Tsukune stared outside the window of his dorm. The window just across from his was the same one the Moka he knew would be sitting by each night. Instead, it was now a cold dark room with hardly anything left to see. He was ready to turn in.

**Tap!**

A small rock knocked against his window. Tsukune looked over the sill and saw two figures standing on the ground. Jolt was waving his hands to him, while Rai smiled up to his view.

"Mr. Ortega?" Tsukune asked. In a rush, he ran out to the small plaza and met with Rai and Jolt by the center park. "It's kinda late. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Just needed to pass along the message from Rubi," Rai answered.

"Rubi?" Tsukune was curious. "What's wrong with Rubi?"

"Nothing, she's just been having some regrets," Rai stated.

"…Regrets?"

* * *

"_The Director's been taking care of me, and in return, I've been managing the great barrier for him." Rubi explained. "But in the end I failed…I couldn't keep it in tact. And it was because of me…that Moka had to…" _

"_Come on, it wasn't your fault," Rai said. "No one blames you for what—"_

"_But it was! We can bring Moka back…the other Moka we all knew and loved."_

"_You do? Wait, why don't you tell Tsukune? If it's for Moka, he should hear this."_

"_I know, but you're the only one who can help him. He might need your power to save her."_

* * *

"We can bring Moka back!?" Tsukune cried.

"Yep," Rai replied. "But there's a catch to it. So, listen up…"

* * *

**The Next Day**

The students began walking to school like every other morning. However, there were some expecting guests coming for a certain occasion.

"Hahaha," The woman chuckled. "Back for another visit because duty calls at Yokai Academy!"

"What was that?" The other woman spoke. "Did you say 'doodie and balls'?"

"No, you know that isn't what I said!" Ageha shouted in a burning furry.

"When you scream and shout like that, the crow's feet on your face really stand out," Tsurara said behind her ice barrier."

"Please," Ageha glistened. "My soft and supple skin? I defy you to point out a wrinkle. And look at these—my beautiful bouncing boobies."

"Milk cow," Tsurara uttered.

"What did you just say!?" Ageha shouted. Yukari's mother tried to break it off between them before things got out of hand.

"…!" she said.

"Eh, you're saying we should forget about this middle-aged snow hag and go to the future path session?" Ageha interpreted. Tsurara wasn't amused.

"…?...!?" Yukari's mother cried in disapproval.

"Well…" Tsurara interrupted. "My Mizore's 'future path' has already been well decided as of now."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ageha asked. Tsurara only grinned.

* * *

"Mama! Papa! Over this way!" Yukari called. The families walked over to Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu waiting outside of Woodshop. There was Ageha, Tsurara and her husband with light blue hair and blue eyes like Mizore. He wore a gray kimono; nothing fancy. Next to them were Yukari's mother and father. They all stood well prepared for the career counseling at school.

"You guys sure got here early, didn't you?" Kurumu asked.

"The information session isn't until later this afternoon," Mizore announced.

"There's nothing wrong with being early," Tsurara said. "No time like the present…isn't that right, dear?"

"Huh?" Kurumu and Yukari were suspicious.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ageha questioned.

"What do you think?" Tsurara explained. "It's time for my Mizore and that nice Tsukune boy to have their wedding." Everyone was silent…until…

Everyone: "To have their wedding!?"

"Now wait a sec," Yukari stopped for a moment. "By wedding, do mean that you and Tsukune are getting married!?"

"Mizore!" Kurumu fired out. "What kind of crazy bullshit is your mom talking about, huh!?"

"Last night, Mother and I came to a decision on the phone," Mizore answered. "We couldn't just let Tsukune go on like that. We need to do something to get him out of his funk…and this is the best way."

"The best way—!?" Kurumu grew furious. "Who are you to decide!?"

"Listen, I know what I'm doing." Kurumu began to tremble. "In my own way, I'm trying to think of what's best for Tsukune."

"We've worked everything out," Tsurara added. "Once Tsukune graduates from Yokai Academy, he'll live with us in our village and be accepted as Mizore's fiancé."

"That's insane…!" Kurumu clenched her fist. "In that case, I'll marry Tsukune as well."

"What!?" Yukari shrieked. "Not you too, Kurumu…!" The students were starting to gather near the performance.

"I have to!" Kurumu pointed out. "Only one of us can cheer Tsukune up…and that person is me!"

"And what makes you think it's you?" Mizore asked.

"Because I've been there. You've got nothing on me. I've wanted Tsukune from the very beginning. I mean…there've been times when I thought I could never top the other Moka in his eyes…and now that Moka is gone for good. Right now I'm the best one left!"

"Now that's the way to stand up for yourself, Kurumu!" Ageha praised her. "I just knew my daughter had it in her."

"Do you really think…?" Tsurara summoned a snowstorm, "…I'll just let you get away with that!?"

"It's not a question of 'let'—the one who wins is gonna walk away with Tsukune as the prize!" Ageha drew out her claws." Yukari didn't know how to handle the situation. A broom swished out in front of her. "Mama—!" Yukari's mother held out her broom in a stance for battle. "What are you doing!?"

"…!"

"Huh? You're saying you're ready to fight to protect my claim to Tsukune…?" she nodded. "Please, stop all this!" The fathers sighed at their wives becoming highly over competitive. "Did anyone ask what Tsukune wants!? We can't just decide without even asking him…!"

"You know what," Ageha spoke out, "She's absolutely right. We should just go ask Tsukune directly, shouldn't we?"

"We all know who he's going to pick, don't we?" Tsurara said with confidence. They both rushed into the classroom to locate their son-in-law.

"Tsukune-wune ~!" Ageha spoke in a charming voice. "This is your future mommy dearest calling you ~!"

"Here's your future mother-in-law," Tsurara chanted. He didn't look to be in class, and neither did the teacher for that matter. They popped in and out of the sea of students to find Tsukune. They called out to him like a lost pet.

"Miss Kokoa! Miss Kokoa!" Ko flew into the classroom. "Big trouble, wee! Mr. Ortega took Tsukune Aono out of school and—!" Ageha's claws trapped Ko like a rat in a cage. In Tsurara's hands, a mallet made of ice formed from her summoned snow.

"Start talking, bat!" Ageha ordered with bloodthirsty eyes. "What do you know about Tsukune?"

"You better tell us…" Tsurara ordered with piercing white eyes. "…or I'll turn you into a block of ice and smash you into tiny bits with this hammer, you understand!"

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…no, wee—!"

* * *

Tsukune clutched the brakes on his bike. Rai gripped onto the handles as he rested his feet on the pedals. Jolt sat in Rai's basket. "You ready, dude?" Rai asked.

"Okay," Tsukune answered. They both took off on their bikes. Rai steered while partially standing over his bike seat. Tsukune rested on the seat as he biked.

"Man, who knew so many students had bikes at this school," Rai confirmed. Just up ahead, a person was standing by a tree along the side of the road.

"Pika!" Jolt pointed to her. Rai and Tsukune squeezed the brakes as they came to a stop. Rai stood over his bike ready to continue while Tsukune got off. Moka walked over to them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just out for a ride," Rai scratched the back of his head.

"I…I just…," Tsukune stuttered.

"You're supposed to be at the information session now," Moka enforced. "Tsukune, after that we have our Newspaper Club meeting. I thought…maybe you and I could walk to the clubroom together today."

"But, Moka—I…" Tsukune tried to get a word in.

"Oh, that's right," Moka added, "Since we're on that subject, I had a new idea for the newspaper. Maybe you could give me your opinion on it, Tsukune."

"Moka…I can't go with you today." Tsukune looked to the ground.

"Am I not good enough for you…tell me the truth," Moka asked.

"…Awkward," Rai whispered.

"I'm sorry, Moka!" Tsukune cried, "I have to go!" He jumped back on his back and pedaled fast.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Rai went after him. Moka stood with a saddened look on her face.

"…So I guess that's good-bye then, isn't it?" Moka said in a sorrowful voice. The two rode onward down the path.

* * *

"_The Three Dark Lords?" Tsukune asked._

"_Yeah," Rai answered. "Turns out they're an elite group of super monsters that set up this school. One of those guys made the rosary to keep the barrier up. And by the look of it, he fixed one exactly like Moka's."_

"_So, if I find that Dark Lord…!"_

"_You'll find a way to bring back Ms. Bubble gum."_

"_Where can I find him? Tell me!"_

"_Easy there, Johnny Blaze. He's gonna be by the northern barrier. Rubi says anyone who tries to get near his castle ends up sleeping with the fishes. You're not going without me."_

"_You are? but why?"_

"_Let's just say I have some business with him."_

* * *

_It doesn't matter, _Tsukune thought to himself. _If there's even a slight chance I'll be able to see Moka again…_The two ventured over by the bus stop that resembled a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head and a black cape draped around its neck. The bus driver leaned against his bus with his blue uniform, white gloves and hat. He smoked a cigar that fumed past his glowing eyes.

"Whoa, you two sure seem to be in a hurry," he said.

"Yeah, we are," Tsukune answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the northern barrier, would you?" Rai asked.

"Pika Pika?" Jolt asked.

"If you'd like to, I can give ya a lift," he offered.

"No…this time, I'm on my own. This is my journey," Tsukune declared. Rai and Jolt looked at each other. They smiled.

"You heard the kid," Rai added.

"Suit yourselves," The bus driver pointed his cigar at the tunnel, "If you want to get to the northern barrier, turn left at the cross inside the tunnel and go from there. Good luck, you got a long road ahead of you."

"Thank you very much" Tsukune acknowledged him.

"See ya later," Rai waved back as they went straight for the passageway.

"Hey kid," The bus driver shouted to Tsukune. "After all you went through at this school, did you ever regret coming here?" Tsukune turned to him.

"No, not a bit!" he yelled.

"Next stop, Northern Castle!" Rai biked ahead of Tsukune.

"Good answer, kid," the bus driver smiled. He lit his cigar. "Still…the real question is if they can make it back from that castle alive." Rai and Tsukune rode on through the tunnel. The walls reverberated with magical colors the deeper they entered inside.

* * *

Resting atop the hill was Kokoa and her small bat partner. They stared down at the entrance to the tunnel. "Kill me now, wee," Ko wailed in pain and agony. "Really, kill me." Kokoa prepared to ride her orange bike.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you ruin everything, Tsukune," said Kokoa. "Not while I'm still breathing."

* * *

The tunnel shined with every vibrant color of the rainbow. "Man, are we ever gonna get to this place?" Tsukune asked.

"It should be just ahead, not much farther now," Rai answered. A light started to shine ahead of them. Once they passed through, they arrived at the exit. From a distance, they could see the large castle with its tall towers and daggers on the roofing. "There it is!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt cheered. From out of nowhere a swarm of bats attacked the two from the sky. They looked like an army of Kos. "Wee-hee-hee-hee!" Ko laughed, "This is as far as you're gonna get guys, wee!"

"Get away! Get off of me!" Tsukune yelled.

"Damn it!" Rai shouted. "Move it!"

"Pika…" Jolt charged up its power.

"If you think this is gonna stop me, then you've got another thing coming because I'll get her back; no matter what!" His eyes shifted red.

"What's going on?" Ko asked with sudden fear. "How did your eyes just change colors—!?" Tsukune head-butted him into a long flight. "Ooooooh Shiiiiiiiiiiiit—!" A small purple bat with a red bow went flying after him.

"Ko, my darling, come back—!" The rest of the bats began to fly away.

"The hell?" Rai asked. "Why'd they just take off?"

"It doesn't matter—we gotta keep going!" Tsukune went ahead.

"Pika?" Jolt canceled his attack. They continued on to the castle. From behind a tree, Kokoa was watching the two move on. "Hey, what was that Ko-buddy!?" Kokoa said with displease. "Here I give you the perfect chance to flap your stuff and you blow it! It looks like I'll have to do it myself!"

"Tsukune ~!" a voice called out. Kokoa turned around.

"Huh?" Tsurara and her group of snow women began charging after the two. They had the same clothing as Tsurara along with the same hair color and skin. However, their hair was cut much shorter. Kokoa was in their way.

**Boop!**

She went flying. "Ooooooh shiiiiiiiit—!"

"Now I know why they call it the 'n-northern' barrier—my ass is f-frozen solid," Rai shivered. Jolt's teeth began chattering from the cold.

"Speaking of cold, freeze right there Tsukune!" Tsurara called out. Rai and Tsukune were blasted by a gust of snow. They stopped in front of the snow women army.

"Mrs. Shirayuki!?" Tsukune was surprised to see her.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal with me," Tsurara blushed. "Why don't you just call me your little snow-bunny?"

"Well...we'd love to stay and chat," Rai interrupted, "but we should really be going now." The snow women began chanting.

"Hyooloolee ~ Hyooloolee laa laa ~"

"Pika?"

**Whoosh!**

A giant snow tornado appeared underneath Tsukune. He went flying up in the air. From behind Rai, A giant abominable snowman tackled him to the ground. The creature had white fur and blue eyes with massive arms for crushing. The two bikes piled against each other. The beast raised its massive fists and tore apart the frames and tires. The creature grabbed Tsukune in a tight bear hug.

"Get your paws off me, you damn, dirty yeti!" Tsukune rustled in his arms to break free.

"Hold on, Tsukune," Rai rose from the ground. Ice pillars shot from the ground and covered Rai in every angle. Jolt's cheeks filled with static.

"Chu!" Jolt shot a lightning bolt at the Yeti. His bolt shifted directions and went into the spikes surrounding Rai. "Pika?"

"We know very well what kind of creature you are," Tsurara smiled. From above, an ice cage dropped on Jolt and trapped it like a dog in a carrier.

"Pika Pi!" Jolt cried.

"How did you know about Jolt?" Rai asked. An ice spike was rubbing against his throat.

"I always keep in touch with my daughter," Tsurara replied. "I know very well about your little pet and your skills, Mr. Ortega." She turned over to Tsukune. "Well, we should get going. After all, the wedding preparations have begun back at the village."

"Huh, who's wedding?" Tsukune asked.

"Why, you're going to marry Mizore!" Tsurara answered.

"What is it with these moms and marriage?" Rai asked.

"Congratulations on your wedding day!" the snow women chanted.

"Now…wait…please stop!" Tsukune struggled.

"Mother! Father!" Mizore shouted. "Let them go!" Giant ice spikes rained down on the commotion. The ice blasted away the pillars surrounding Rai, the cage trapping Jolt, and the Yeti holding onto Tsukune.

"What are you doing!?" Tsurara yelled out. From the cloud of dust, Mizore stood protecting the group.

"Mizore!?" said Tsukune.

"Hey, nice entrance," Rai added.

"You heard what I said," Mizore enforced, "Let them go now, Mother."

"Mizore, dear…" Tsurara smiled. "…Are you trying to tell your father and me you're giving up on your dream to be Tsukune's wife?"

"No, I haven't given up on anything at all. It's just that…"

"It's just what, dear?"

"If Tsukune says he wants to go to that castle…it's my wifely duty to put my life on the line to protect his right to do that!"

"You're willing to do that, Mizore?" Tsukune asked. They both blushed.

"Wifely duties, eh?" Rai nudged at him.

"That's the kind of spirit I like to see, Mizore," Tsurara answered. "However, dear, if you let Tsukune go to that castle, that vampire will be in your way again."

"Don't you have any faith in me?" Mizore asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who cares if the other Moka comes back into play? I'll just do what I've always planned on doing Mother, and that's fighting fair and square for the honor of being Tsukune's wife!" Tsurara's mouth opened as her lollipop fell out of her mouth.

"Look, I hate to tell you this, but this wedding isn't just a question of what you want anymore. The future of the snow woman line now depends on this wedding taking place."

"Pika?" Jolt asked.

"Repopulating a species going extinct," Rai explained. "This is somewhat of a big deal." The snow women all encircled the group.

"If that's the case, then I'll fight you on this, Mother!" Mizore raised her arm.

"Mizore, do really think you can defeat me?" Tsurara asked. "With every snow woman in our tribe backing me up…?"

"Hyooloolee ~ Hyooloolee laa laa ~" The women summoned another blizzard to push back everyone.

"Magic Wand: Golden Washtubs!" Yukari cried out. Three washtubs fell on the heads of three snow women and knocked them…out cold. "Hey, Mizore! I'm gonna win it the same way!" Yukari was biking along with her parents in a three seater.

"Yukari!?" Tsukune was baffled.

"Kid!" Rai said with surprise.

"Pikachu!" Jolt cheered.

"Besides, I want to see the other Moka again too!" Yukari smiled. "You better hurry up and get to that castle, guys!"

"I'll let hell freeze over before I let that happen!" Tsurara declared.

"Hyooloolee ~ Hyooloolee laa laa ~" The storm was summoned once more.

"Magic Wand: Spinning Washtub Volley…Go!" Yukari chanted. However…

"^-^" Yukari's mother raised her wand.

"Mama—!" From the sky, a washtub meteor shower came firing down and clouding the area.

"When it starts raining bathroom appliances, it's time to get moving!" Rai shouted.

"Go, now's your chance!" Yukari yelled.

"Right!" Tsukune replied. He, Rai, and Jolt went running off to the castle.

"Hold it right there!" Tsurara commanded. She called out a row of sharp pillars.

"You're the one who needs to hold it, Mother!" Mizore insisted. She stood in her path as she drew out her ice blades.

"Are you really raising a hand against your own mother? Well…are you, Mizore?"

"…If that's what it's gonna take, then yes."

"Really?" Tsurara summoned her blades.

"It's on—!" The mother and daughter went into battle.

* * *

"Almost there…!" Tsukune huffed as he ran.

"I can see the entrance to the castle…!" Rai pointed out.

"Pika!?" Jolt came to a screeching halt. The guys both stopped to look at the bridge in front of them. The wooden planks helped provide the surface, but the edging and mechanics made up the support. Thanks to that, the bridge was disconnected and there was a massive gap between the castle and the trio. Below them, a bottomless moat surrounded the outer walls of the castle. Falling in could result in one's death, or fatal return.

"Crap…how do we cross this…?" Tsukune asked.

"You can try jumping it if you want," Rai joked.

"I ~found ~you!" A voice appeared overhead. Rai was grabbed by the neck and pressed against something…bouncy.

"Aw shit, not again," Rai murmured.

"I can't believe we get to meet again ~!" Ageha held onto Rai. "Why don't we both try to work things out with Kurumu and have your wedding, right away?"

"Wait, no!" Rai tried to break her hold, but she started lifting him into the sky.

"What is it with all these wedding plans today?" Tsukune wondered.

"That's what I said!" Rai shouted back.

"Pika…" Jolt sweat dropped.

"Or if you'd rather, we can make that wedding between you and me, instead ~," Ageha squeezed him tight.

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment!"

"But my beautiful body can be all yours ~!"

"Can we stop this!?"

"And who says we have to? If it's what you want, you can bring as many pretty girls into our bedroom anytime you want ~."

"…Oh god…" Rai tried to keep his focus, "I can't think about that right now!" Kurumu was surprised by his will to resist.

"Oh? Well, if that won't work, then my succubus powers will. No man can resist them or my womanly charms." Ageha released an array of hypnosis on Rai. His eyes began to grow lazy as her power began to take him over.

"Let him go, Mom!" Kurumu shouted. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" She slammed head first into Ageha. She dropped Rai as she started falling into the chasm.

"I'm your mother!" she cried out.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Rai shouted as he descended.

**Splash!**

Rai landed in the fountain inside the castle walls. "Is he alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Pika pi," Jolt shrugged. From a distance, they saw Kurumu zooming in at high speed.

"Tsukune!" she yelled. "When I fly by, grab onto me!" Tsukune followed the order and raised his arms. Jolt latched onto his leg. Kurumu zipped by and grabbed onto Tsukune. She pulled him into the air. "Whew."

**Grope!**

"Oh! Tsukune, I like you're way of saying thanks!" Tsukune held onto Kurumu from the waist as he stared at her skirt.

"Eh!?" Tsukune flustered. "I…I'm so sorry!"

"Pika Pika!" Jolt cried.

"Well…I don't really mind," Kurumu said with a little too much appreciation. "Actually, that'll have to wait." Kurumu took off faster toward the castle. Once inside the courtyard, Kurumu safely landed Tsukune near the entrance. Rai stepped out of the fountain; soaked from head to toe.

"I may be wet, but at least I'm not hitched," said Rai. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it," Kurumu replied.

"Yeah, thanks for that back there," Tsukune added. Kurumu held her left arm.

"You know…" she said to Tsukune, "…ever since the other Moka's been gone, I've been feeling hopeful, like I was the front runner to become your girlfriend."

"Pika…" Jolt whispered.

"But…" Kurumu began tearing, "I was mistaken, wasn't I? Even though that Moka's not around…especially since she's not around, your feelings for her are stronger than ever. She's got a real hold on you." Tsukune didn't know what to say.

"…Listen, Kurumu—I'm so—!" Kurumu pointed a finger at him.

"Stop right there!" she said cheerfully. "If you say you're sorry right now, that'd mean it's all over for me! And besides that, out of all the other girls; I'm still the one who cares for you the most, Tsukune, and that's the honest truth!" Rai smiled.

"You have great determination, Kurumu," Rai said. "I just wish I've seen you like this more often, ha-ha." Kurumu huffed.

"Well, it's the only time you'll get to see it, so don't get cocky," Kurumu stated. "And Tsukune…don't forget what I said…I've felt like that the whole time I've known you, and I'll keep it that way, okay?"

"Kurumu…" Tsukune spoke out.

"Kurumu, dear!" Ageha called out. "Is that how you treat your own mother?" She started flying towards the group.

"Don't worry—I'll keep my mom busy here!" Kurumu drew out her claws. "Get inside the castle!"

"Uh—right!" Tsukune started off running.

"…And he runs off without even a second glance," Kurumu whispered. "Tsukune…"

"Pikachu!" Jolt jumped onto Kurumu's shoulder. "Pipipi!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, what happened to that enthusiasm?" Rai asked. "You said yourself it ain't over, right?" He gave her a thumb's up and started running to the doorway. Rai stopped at the front. "By the way…thanks for the meal…it needed more salt." He hurried on.

"…You're...the worst…" Kurumu began to cry. "Did you hear that…THE WORST!" Kurumu flapped her wings and soared off.

"Time for you to learn respect!" Ageha drew out her claws.

"Pika…CHU!" As the three collided, a massive explosion filled the sky. From the top balcony, a man held a rosary in his hand. He watched the battle ensue between the families of monsters. Meanwhile Rai and Tsukune searched for the stairs and reached for the deepest part of the castle. At one point, they made it to a long hallway lit with the sunlight peering through the windows. There was a large bronze door at the end of the room.

"Looks like we found him," Rai stated.

"Yeah, this is it," Tsukune reached for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kokoa spoke from behind.

"Kokoa!?" Rai was stunned.

"But why…?" Tsukune asked.

"Tell me—you don't have the foggiest idea who lives here do you?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes, I do," Tsukune answered. "It's one of the Three Dark Lords."

"He's not just a Dark Lord," Kokoa informed. "He's—"

"Your Daddy," Rai interrupted. "Yeah, we get ya." Tsukune was taken by surprise.

"He's your father?" Tsukune assumed, "then that makes him Moka's father too!? It makes sense…that's where she got the rosary. I'll just go in and—!"

"You don't have a clue, don't you?" Kokoa stepped forward. "If you didn't know, my father positively hates humans. If you go in, he's going to kill you before you can even say boo."

"That's right, wee!" Ko popped out. "Miss Kokoa's daddy is bad news! He isn't just a vampire, but an S-class-Ultra-Super monster, wee!"

"If you wanna turn back, this is your last chance," Kokoa grinned.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you," Tsukune thanked her.

"Eh?" Kokoa didn't understand it.

"We would still be here even if we didn't know that," Rai added.

"And you're worried about us, that's so sweet," Tsukune smiled.

"What!" Kokoa cried. "Don't make me laugh, you creep! Hmph! As if I'd worry about you, anyway."

"However, I'm still going in," Tsukune walked to the door.

"Right behind you," Rai followed. "See ya, Kokoa."

"And thanks again," Tsukune opened the left door as Rai opened the right. They stepped into the dark room that awaited their fate. The door closed as they went in.

"Geez, what's going through that Peebrain's head!?" Kokoa said to herself. "Their walking into their own funeral!" She stopped for a moment. "Does he really love that lame Moka so much…?"

* * *

The Dark Lord gripped the rosary in his hand. He sat at the very end of the long aisle that led to his red velvet throne. There was nothing but pillars that helped keep the structure intact. This room looked to be over a thousand years old, but it still maintained the architecture like it was built yesterday. Rai and Tsukune could see the glimmer at the end of the hall. "Hey there, Dark Lord of the North!" Rai shouted to him.

"Um…excuse us…sir!" Tsukune called out. "You must be Moka Akashiya's father, right?" They noticed the rosary in his hand.

"I spy something shiny and religious," Rai whispered to Tsukune.

"The rosary!" Tsukune ran to him.

"Tsukune, hold on!" Rai shouted.

"Please, I'm in desperate need of one of those! Please, sir, can I have it?"

"…No…you cannot," the Dark Lord spoke as he curled his white hair by his forehead. "You filthy human scum…how dare you set foot in my castle without asking my permission first!?"

"Please, just hear me out!" Tsukune yelled.

"Don't do it!" Rai yelled.

"I said…LEAVE!" A strong force blasted Tsukune away. He was sent flying to the back wall.

**CRASH!**

Blood spattered out of his mouth. He fell forward onto the ground as he left a large crater in the wall.

* * *

"Holy Crap!" Ko cheered. "It really was before he could say boo, wee!"

"Why," Kokoa cringed, "Why didn't he listen to me?"

* * *

The Dark Lord stood out of his chair to rise. He had on his black suit with beige trim around his long sleeve shirt and with beige buttons. He wore a large black cap with red velvet hidden inside. A red ascot appeared out from underneath his shirt. His eyes and hair were as red and white as Moka's. This man was indeed a high class monster that they had never seen before. He only twiddled with his hair. "You didn't have to blast the guy!" Rai shouted.

"He should have heeded my instructions," Issa stated. He walked toward the two. "It was a mistake to give Moka that rosary to begin with. But to think some pathetic human filth like this…was somehow able to remove the rosary seal from my own daughter." He began walking back to his throne.

"Stop right there," Rai commanded. The Dark Lord stopped.

"A human like you…enforcing a monster like me to obey your will," he spoke. "You must be either very brave…or very foolish."

"Probably, but there's one problem with that, Count," Rai began slipping out his scythe.

"And what might that be," he asked.

"I've got a few tricks of my own!" Rai held out his scythe. "SOUL BREAKER!"

**KABOOM!**

A swirling tornado was summoned into the hall. The light that enshrouded Rai was as bright as the sun. The Dark Lord shrouded himself with his cloak to fend off the brightness. When the light subsided, Rai was now in hero mode. "It is clever to always save the best for last," Rai said.

"So…you are the new Celestial Reaper of this universe," Issa said with astonishment.

"It appears so," Rai replied. "If I were to assume also, you were the last to guard the Soul of Terror."

"…Yes…I was…but no longer."

"Then, where is it now?"

"As if I'd tell such a lowly-filth human like you," he continued his way to the throne.

"…Tell me," Tsukune whispered. He pushed against the pressure in his chest.

"So, you actually survived that?" Issa turned to Tsukune.

"Why is it…why do you hate humans so much?"

"Save your strength, Tsukune," Rai advised.

"…You of all people should know the answer to that question," the Dark Lord specified. "Your species is full of fear…and hatred. I know this first hand—I sent Moka to be schooled amongst humans for her own safety. But you people ostracized her."

"But that wasn't me—!" Tsukune shouted.

"You were no different. I knew when you first found out who she was, you feared my daughter. 'I don't need monsters for friends, anyway'. I wonder who it was who said that to here." He had nothing more to say. Tsukune only held in his own frustration.

"You're right—that's how I felt then," Tsukune uttered. "But now…"

"Now what…?" he asked.

"…Now—I love her! With all my—!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

**KABOOM!**

The Dark Lord turned and created an explosion where Tsukune stood. Ko and Kokoa could hear the noise coming from the other room. They covered their ears against the terrifying fight. As the smoke disappeared, Rai stood in front of Tsukune as he took the major impact of the blast. "Our battle has only yet to begin." Rai summoned out his great sword. "Prepare yourself!" He charged in. Issa raised his arm and fired a laser straight at Ra. He pulled out his sword and sliced through the energy. As Rai and Issa collided, their growing aura collided.

**KABOOM!**

A giant pillar of energy forced itself out of the castle. The ray could be seen from across the land.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Mizore asked.

"I remember this!" Yukari cried. "When we first met!"

* * *

"No way!" Kurumu cried. "Is that—!?"

"Pika!" Jolt shouted.

* * *

"You, Reapers, are no different than the humans," Issa confirmed. He and Rai stood at the rooftop of the tallest tower. "It's no surprise why there aren't any left."

"What do mean by that!" Rai asked.

"You hardly know anything about what you are, do you?"

"I know enough that I must defeat you!" Rai swung his sword at Issa.

**Slice!**

He quickly vanished out of sight. The roof began shifting and cut in two. The bricks and structure began falling to the ground below. Rai jumped and ran on the side of the tower. The wind rushed as he rushed down the steep wall. From the air, Issa was falling at the same speed as Rai. "Let us see how your skills match against mine," Issa retaliated. With his power, he controlled the falling roof before him. Each brick was thrown at Rai like flying bullets. Rai leapt away and fell to the courtyard. The bricks destroyed the remains of the tower. It crumbled into rubble as the bricks lay in a large mountain of debris. From atop the bricks, Issa took the spear and pointed it at Rai. "Is this the best you can do?" he asked.

"I have yet to use my full power," Rai answered.

"…So have I." Rai pulled out his blade. The sharp edge became enshrouded in flames.

"Pyro Assault!" Rai released dozens of slashes at Issa. With each cut, a blaze of fire flew right at him. Issa fended off the scorches. But, this created small bursts per hit. From the fumes, Rai rushed in and socked Issa to the front door. Rai gripped Issa by the collar and dragged him up the side of the main building. As they rushed upward, Issa's cape scorched and ripped. Rai tossed him ahead and tackled Issa through a glass window. They rolled into the bedroom with glass shards covering the floor.

"You fight with no purpose but to kill me?" Issa asked. "Truly, you are the monster!"

"No, you are," Rai replied. "How dare you take control of your own daughter's nature and craft it into something she isn't!" Issa released a giant beam of energy at Rai.

"She is my daughter, and I will do what I believe is right!"

**WOOSH!**

Rai ducked to the glass. He rammed into Issa and started forcing him through the castle walls.

**CRASH!**

They pelted through to the hall.

**CRASH!**

They pelted into the next bedding chamber.

**CRASH!**

The next hall.

**CRASH!**

The bathroom.

**CRASH!**

They arrived at the other end of the castle barrier. Rai and Issa were now in a free fall to the ground below. At the last moment, Issa grabbed Rai and moved him below. With his arms, he summoned an extreme force to crash him into the dirt. With the strongest of his power, he fired an insane burst of light at the crater.

**BAM!**

Smoke emitted from the hole where Rai laid. Issa stood on the arch of the crater. "…So…it ends here," Issa whispered.

**POW!**

Rai came bursting out of the smoldering bowl and started bashing his way against Issa. He grabbed his cape and threw him down into his castle. Issa pierced right through the roofing until he crashed down into the chamber. Rai summoned forth his sword and began calling his power. "WILDFIRE SLAYER!" As Rai swung his sword down, a large tornado of flames engulfed Issa. The fires breathed out of the windows of the castle. The structure began to crumble from the extreme heat and pressure. The center building started to cave in on itself.

* * *

"This castle is starting to fall apart, Ms. Kokoa, wee!" Ko cried in panic. Kokoa ran from the falling debris as Ko followed behind.

"I know!" Kokoa shouted back. "We gotta stop him before he gets himself killed!" The ceiling started falling down on them. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" A silver figure snatched her and rushed her out through the window.

* * *

"You shall not defeat me!" Issa shouted. He bombarded Rai with blasts of blue energy spheres on top of him. Rai swatted them away with his sword.

"My purpose is not to win," Rai confirmed. "My duty was to protect the boy so he may obtain the rosary." Tsukune rode on Rai's back. The blood rushed down from his forehead.

"I WILL NOT HAND HER OVER TO THE LIKES OF HIM!" Issa shouted. "MOKA IS MY DAUGHTER…AND I WILL PROTECT HER AS I SEE FIT!"

"I know she's your daughter," Tsukune got off Rai. "I get it…you love her…but still, Moka has the right to—!"

"Do what she wants!?" Issa yelled. He threw Rai and Tsukune into a bend and twisted chandelier lying on the ground. "Not with you; you piece of human garbage!" Rai broke them out of the tangled metal. He stood ready to strike, but Tsukune grabbed his arm. He moved him away and started walking forward.

"But she…" Tsukune clenched his rib, "….made a promise to me."

"A promise…?" Issa asked. Rai helped Tsukune from falling over.

"It's true…before she sacrificed herself to save the lives of many," Rai added.

"That's why I came to your damn castle!" Tsukune shouted. "To get my Moka back!"

"You weren't listening, were you?" Issa grew infuriated. "The 'other' Moka that you saw on the surface and that you're trying to 'bring back' now, is nothing more than a phantom personality brought out by the action of my seal!"

"You're wrong!" Tsukune answered.

"I'm not, human! The girl you've fallen in love is a mere phantom, and you're a fool caught in its thrall!"

"DAMN YOU!" Tsukune was angrier than he had ever been. "That's your daughter you're talking about! How can you call here a 'phantom'!?" A menacing aura radiated from Tsukune's body. His eyes changed to the color red. Issa was shocked to see this. Tsukune continued to walk forward. "What I had with Moka—what we shared was real!"

"He's become stronger," Rai noticed, "I can see his rush of energy rising."

"That's right—my daughter gave you some of her blood," Issa recalled. "That's where this strange power is coming from."

"Even if she has two souls within her…the hand I touched was the same hand!" Tsukune concluded. "And I know for a fact…the Moka I touched was no phantom! I care about both Mokas! And I don't want to be without either one!" His monster energy soared as his shirt was ripped off.

"Have it your way—but both Moka's are my daughters!" Issa declared. His monster energy met at the same level as Tsukune's. "And you will not march into this castle and steal them from me because you have powers!" Issa fired a massive beam at the two. Rai ran in and sliced apart the blast. The monster energy from Issa was met with Rai's yellow aura. Issa held against Rai's sword as he tried to pierce through his barrier.

"Tsukune!" Rai called out. "Take this chance! Get that cross!" At lightning speed, Tsukune jumped behind Rai and pushed against Issa's barrier from above.

"My daughter's love is a precious thing!" Issa stated. "And I won't allow it to be wasted on lowly scum like you!" The power flew any debris nearby into a windstorm.

"Moka and I care for one another!" Tsukune shouted. "And it's no less than the love you feel! Not one bit—do you hear me!" Tsukune reached out for the rosary.

"DO IT!" Rai shouted. He pushed with as much force as he could.

"GIVE ME THAT ROSARY!" Tsukune commanded. "GIVE ME BACK MY MOKA!" In the sunlight, Issa saw someone very precious to her.

**Snatch!**

Tsukune and Rai paused for a second.

**Boom!**

With a forceful push, Rai and Tsukune were sent sliding back a few yards. Rai retracted his footing, while someone grabbed onto Tsukune.

"What do you say we leave it at this, for now," Moka suggested. "Enough, Father."

"Enough what, Moka?" Issa asked.

"You really didn't have to put on this show just for me."

"This man wasn't even using his full potential?" Rai asked. "Not very sporting."

"If he were serious about you, he would've stopped your heart with the very first blow and be done with it. As for the showdown…" Moka turned to her father, "I'd have to say Tsukune beat you fair and square." Issa looked over to see Tsukune holding the rosary in his hand.

"Look, Moka…I did it," Tsukune whispered, "I got it…"

"When did he snag that?" Issa asked.

"Not too shabby for a worthless so called human, now is it?" Moka smiled.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more," Rai patted Tsukune on the back (with a little too much effort). With a bright light, Rai returned to his normal form. "Although my money was kind of on Count Dracula."

"I guess not," Issa agreed. "…but are you okay with this? You'll have to live as the inner face of that other girl again."

"The decision isn't mine to make," Moka held the rosary. "I'm leaving it to someone else."

"…As long as that's what you want. I suppose you're old enough to make your own decisions, now. Very well then…take that rosary and do what you will with it, Tsukune Aono. However, don't assume that means I'm giving you my daughter's hand."

"Alright, I'm next," Rai interrupted. He stepped forward. "…I need to know…" Issa and Rai exchanged glances.

"…Very well," Issa spoke. "For years, Celestial Reapers had brought peace and balance to the many lands and distant stars throughout our world. But…they have long been extinct."

"What do mean…extinct?" Rai asked.

"These souls used to preserve such power to maintain the order…is nothing more than a lie." Rai stood silent. "The reason for their disappearance was because of their selfish notion to obtain control of the souls so they can rule the universe and take it over. They fought amongst one another to claim victory. However, one hero managed to end the chaos. He released them across the galaxy and preserved them to those worthy of keeping it safe. For decades, there have been no signs of their return…until now."

"So…I'm…the only one left?" Issa nodded.

"If you have been chosen, then it's possible that our world might be in its darkest hour."

"I've never heard of this before," said Moka.

"You were merely children, and we vowed to not have you get involved with activity outside of our jurisdiction."

"So, what about the Soul of Terror?" Rai asked.

"The soul you wish to find isn't here in this castle." Issa informed. "We passed upon the protection to the royal family. The ones who pledge to maintain the mutual agreements between the monsters and the humans. I still loathe the decision made, but it has been since in their care."

"Any idea where I can find them?"

"The rumors passed down are that the eldest daughter is residing in a small town in the east. She will know where it is being held." Issa turned and began walking away. "Although you are a reaper, you still are but a simple human. You'll do well to remember this." He evaporated into a blue light.

"He never changes, does he?" Moka smiled. "Same old Father."

"I guess that means…" Tsukune and Moka inched closer together.

"Oh, no way!" Kokoa shouted. From behind, she rolled in and grabbed the rosary from Tsukune. "Yoink!" she kneeled in front of the three. "If you put this on my big sis, you're gonna turn her into a total wuss again!" Tsukune and Kokoa began to tussle over the rosary.

"Watch where you're grabbing Miss Kokoa, wee," Ko pointed out.

"You two should have this conversation outside before it's too late," Moka suggested. The entire castle began to fall apart.

"I may have overdone with my fight, huh?" Rai asked.

"WHAAAAAT!" Tsukune yelled.

"No!" Kokoa cried. "Don't take my rosary!"

* * *

The castle was now a smoldering pile of destroyed stones. From the wreckage, Kurumu, Yukari, Jolt, and Mizore stared at the mess around them. Their clothes and hair were a mess after finally defeating their families.

"Whoa, what the heck happened here?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, it's trash," Mizore added.

"Looks like this entire place got leveled," said Yukari.

"Pikachu," Jolt looked ahead to see Moka and Tsukune talking amongst each other. Rai turned and walked over to the girls.

"Glad to see you all made it," Rai smiled.

"Did you do all this?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, I may have gone a little overboard and probably wiped out the support beams keeping this place up." The girls sweat dropped. "As for those two, I think Tsukune needs to do some explaining." They all listened in on their conversation.

"So, you finally got a hold of it, huh?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked down on the cross in his hand. "So, shall we pick up from where we left off last time? What are you gonna do with that rosary now that you have it?"

"Well, you see…" Tsukune wasn't too sure.

"…Prefer her to me?" Moka interrupted. "Are going to choose the other Moka, then?"

"No, Tsukune!" Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune's back. "You can't pick one of the Moka's over me!"

"Come on!" Yukari cried. "You have to choose me, instead!"

"Sorry, but he's going to pick me," Mizore smiled.

"Moka, listen!" Tsukune called out. "And everyone else, too…!"

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"I need you to understand something," Tsukune explained. "I'm just not there yet. Picking one of you is something I'm not able to do right now. And that's why...I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing the other Moka again. It's like…before I could think about picking someone…without her it felt like…like I couldn't make any decisions about my future. When I heard about the future paths session at school…that's when I made up my mind. I had to see her…I needed the other Moka again before I could know for sure. Before I could know what I really felt. Before I could know what I really want to do from now on. That's the honest truth and that's how I feel."

"…Sounds like an excuse to me," Moka bared her fangs.

"Oh boy," Rai murmured.

"Wait-what!" Tsukune replied.

"So you can keep stringing us all along," Moka was pissed. "Just who hell do you think you are, anyway?!" Her eyes grew sharp.

"No wait, Moka please!" Tsukune was getting worried. "I'm being totally honest, I swear!"

"Regardless," She went in for an upward kick, "It's time you learn your place!" Tsukune was beaten with a high kick to the face.

"Ehhhh!?" Everyone else watched with surprise. Tsukune went flying.

"Ooooooh shiiiiiiiit—!" From the rubble of the castle, Kokoa managed to pull her head out.

"Whew," she sighed.

**Bonk!**

She fell to the side as Tsukune bumped into her. He now lay in her spot. "Pleas, believe me, Moka—I learned my place now." He fainted.

"Regardless, I have gotten a little bored looking like this all the time," said Moka. "Before I go, I wanna do it with you at least once."

"It!?" Tsukune panicked. "You don't mean—!?" She jumped on top of him.

"Oh come on, now…you didn't really expect me to keep on waiting forever ~."

"Oh—so that's what she meant," said Rai. "Whew, here I thought things were going to get physical—"

**Capu Chu!**

"Oh crap!" Tsukune cried, "That hurts more than usual!" A radiant light began enveloping Moka. She latched the rosary onto her choker.

"See ya round, okay Tsukune?" Moka winked. In her place, the pink haired vampire returned.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered.

"Tsukune..." Moka turned to him.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"The two of you staring at each other is making me sick!" Yukari yelled out.

"It's really getting annoying," Mizore added.

"If you're gonna hug each other, just get on with it and hug already!" Kurumu yelled.

"Let's go, Lover boy," Rai pushed Tsukune from behind. He started running after Moka. As Moka did the same. They both held each other in their arms.

"Pika pika," Jolt wiped his tears with his tail.

"I'm…only letting them do this because they haven't seen each other in a long time…," Kurumu wept. "Waaaa!"

"There, there, Kurumu," Yukari comforted her. "It'll be alright." Mizore sniffled. As Rai watched the happy ending, he started thinking about what Issa said to him.

* * *

"_These souls used to preserve such power to maintain the order…is nothing more than a lie. The reason for their disappearance was because of their selfish notion to obtain control of the souls so they can rule the universe and take it over."_

* * *

"Why doesn't her story match his?" Rai asked himself. When he looked back up, he could see Moka going back to eating Tsukune's blood.

"Hey! Quit it! Moka—!" Kurumu shouted.

"You're sucking way too much blood from Tsukune!"

"Look at him!" Mizore added. "He looks like beef jerky!"

"Man, this place has been one heck of an adventure," Rai grinned. Jolt hopped onto his back.

"Pikachu!" Jolt cheered.

"Well, whatever comes next; let's just hope it was as much fun as this." They went back to watching the girls bicker with one another. One the other side of the wreckage, he could see Kokoa receiving her 'punishment' from her father. "Yep, gonna miss all this."

**Honk!**

"Hi, everyone ~!" Miss Nekonome shouted from the bus. "Thank goodness everyone seems okay, meow ~!"

"It's a long story, but we finally managed to capture and subdue all the parents," Rubi walked in with her police uniform. "I hope they learned their lesson." Tsurara, Ageha, the Yeti, and the snow women were all tied together. Surprisingly, Yukari's parents were the only ones free.

"Alright, everyone! Let's all head back to Yokai Academy!" Miss Nekonome cheered.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed. As everyone jumped on the bus, a letter slipped out from Rubi's Jacket. Kurumu picked it up.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Attention, everyone ~," Miss Nekonome announced to the class. "We have some important news to discuss. As it turns out, we will no longer be having Woodshop as a class for the rest of the semester." Everyone was now whispering. "Mr. Ortega had recently resigned his post for personal reasons. So, let's all continue our hard work and keep on trying!" Tsukune and the girls all looked to each other. They then turned to the empty seat nearby.

* * *

"It seems you were right about him," the Director said to his visitor. "Not only has he proven his skills and talent, but strength against a Dark Lord."

"I told you he has a brave heart," a womanly voice spoke out. "I know he can help protect others, even if it puts his life on the line."

"…What made you choose him of all people?"

"Because," Novena removed her cloak, "There's no one I'd rather put my trust in than him." She blushed.

* * *

The bus left the tunnel. The fields of grass swayed in the wind from both sides of the road. "So, you know where you're going, right?" The bus driver asked.

"Eh, somewhat," Rai answered. "I need to head east to find the royal family."

"If that's the case, then you'll find her in a small town. You can take the train up ahead." In the distance, train tracks were seen beside the moving bus. They stretched out to the small station just up ahead. "It's gonna have to make a stop in Inaba, so you'll have to change trains from there." The bus passed through into the small town. It came to a complete stop at the steps leading to the station. The doors opened. Rai and Jolt walked off the bus.

"Thanks for the lift," Rai waved to him. Jolt jumped onto his shoulder.

"Good luck," he shut the doors and drove off. "You're gonna need it, Reaper. Especially after all the stories that happened in that town."

Rai bought the tickets and made his way to the walkway. Once the doors separated, they stepped inside. When the engines roared, the train began moving. The speed began to pick up. There were no other passengers besides Jolt and Rai. "Pika!" Jolt cheered as he stared out the window. Rai placed his scythe on the upper storage above his seat.

"Alright, Jolt." Rai informed him. "It's going to be a long trip, so it's time for me to get some shuteye." Rai cozied himself on his bench and readied himself for a good rest. Just before passing out, he felt something brush up against his face. This made his nose itch.

"…Jolt, can you move your tail?" Rai asked. His nose continued to itch. "Jolt, I said…" When Rai opened his eyes, he could see Jolt was sitting in the seat in front of him.

"Pika?" Jolt asked.

"What the?" Rai turned to his right. The girl waved to him. "The hell are you doing here!?"

"You're looking at your new recruit, Mr. Ortega," she answered. "Ya-hoo-hoo!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**The journey continues on as the team gains a new ally into battle! The search for the next soul continues, things are only going to get tougher with more bad guys and enemies around every corner! In a nutshell, all the material used in this part of the story and characters used belong to their respective owners. Leave a comment and review on your ideas and opinions! Man, I haven't seen anything on TV for a while. I wonder what's on.**

***Click***

**[Next Scent]**

**Rai: What do you think you're doing here!?**

**Kurumu: I don't need your permission to be here, you got that!?**

**Jolt: Pika Pi?**

**? : If we find something, we'll let you know right away.**

**Rai: Kurumu, where are you!?**

**? : You don't have a clue where she is, do you?**

**[Who Can You Trust?]  
[To Be Next]**

***Click***

…**T****hat was trippy.**


	23. Who can you Trust?

**Ch. 23 Who can you Trust?**

The red and white train continued to roll down the tracks. Metal chugging between the rails and the wheels clashed as it moved. Sunlight peeked into the cabin from the glass windows, but the shadows from the telephone wires were casted along the room. The scenery outside was remarkable with small houses arranged to the right with fields of lush, green grass to the left. The small yellow mouse was very entranced by the landscape as it stood on the blue-cushioned seats. "Pika…!" Jolt said with amazement. Sitting across from him was the Hispanic with his usual apparel: a red baseball T-shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. His tool belt wrapped around his waist filled with useful equipment from time to time. However, Rai had his arms folded while his eyes remained shut. He didn't look too happy with the way things were at this point. With his right eye, he glanced over to the person sharing the seat next to him; A teenage girl with light blue hair in a school uniform complete with a yellow vest and a long white sleeve shirt. She wore her red bow tie and a pair of white knee socks. Her green and yellow-checkered skirt and her purple ribbon were her key features; not to mention her…assets. Kurumu simply smiled as she continued to look in Rai's direction. He became more irritated with each passing second.

"…I think it's time you explain to me," Rai spoke in a growing tone, "What you think you're doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Kurumu responded nonchalantly. "I'm here to totally help you out!" She gave off an innocent smile.

"I see, so how did you know I'd be here?"

"Well, I found this on the back of the bus," Kurumu pulled out Rai's letter of resignation.

* * *

"_Hey guys," Kurumu called everyone over, "Check this out!" Tsukune and the girls were looking over Kurumu as they read the paper she held. They all stood in the middle of the dirt path leading up to the school. So far, it was the middle of the night where they assumed training would begin after the northern castle fiasco. _

"_Mr. Ortega is leaving Yokai Academy?" Moka asked._

"_It looks that way," Mizore said behind a tombstone._

"_It says he 'has duties to fulfill as a Celestial Reaper'," Yukari pointed to the paper. Kurumu scanned over the words he wrote. _

"_Why the hell would he decide to leave now?" Kurumu asked furiously._

"_He did say it was his job to protect other worlds," Moka insisted. _

"_He said he was searching for something," Tsukune added. "Moka's father told him to find the royal family, and that she'll know where to find a 'soul' or something." The five of them kept silent for the time being. Sure, they didn't really know him, but he had been there to help them out when they were in some serious danger. _

"_Shouldn't we help him?" Yukari asked. _

"_Yeah—but who?" Tsukune pondered._

* * *

"That's when I volunteered to help!" Kurumu said with enthusiasm. "You know you can't pull this off without me. My skills and charms will definitely come in handy!" When she finished talking, she noticed Rai wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was picking around in his pockets. "Hey! Were you even listening to me!?" Rai pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here, take this," Rai handed it to her.

"Thanks," Kurumu took it, "But why?"

"It's enough to get you on the next train home. Keep the change."

"W-what!?" Kurumu leapt from her seat. "I came all this way here and now you're telling me to get lost?"

"I didn't ask you to be here," Rai fired back. "You're supposed to be back at school. Why the hell would you think of coming with me to begin with?"

"Duh, because I can be useful and have you not get killed!"

"You're a kid! You won't survive outside in the human world!" Rai rubbed his eyelids. "Great, now I'm stuck here babysitting."

"Don't give me that crap!" Kurumu shout furiously, "I don't need your permission to be here, you got that!?"

"No, it's obvious you don't get it. There are things outside of your school that you've never seen before. There's magic, villains, and who knows what else."

"I've handled tough monsters before, so don't think I can't protect myself."

"Jolt, back me up here!" Jolt was busy sleeping. "…Great."

"Why the hell does the runt gets to go with you and I can't!?" Kurumu asked.

"Because I know what he's capable of," Rai answered as he rose from his seat. "You can't even save yourself from a pretty boy. I had to come in and save your ass!"

Intercom: Thank you for riding with us! In just a few moments, we will be reaching our final stop at Yasoinaba Station. Please prepare to exit.

"You wouldn't last a day on your own!"

"Yeah I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yeah, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Just watch me!" The train began approaching the station. Kurumu started running for the exit.

"Kurumu, get back here!" Rai reached over the top storage carrier and grabbed his scythe. Jolt woke from his nap and saw Rai running down the aisle. He jumped off the seat and rushed after him. The train soon came to a complete stop as the doors slid open. Kurumu jumped off the train and stepped onto the platform. Her wings shot out from her back and her black tail slithered out from underneath her skirt. She leapt from the ground and soared into the sky. Rai quickly exited the train as he watched the succubus fly away. "¡Dios mío! How does Tsukune put up with her!?" Rai tried desperately to follow her on foot, but she began fading off into the distance.

The students exited the school building. After a hard day's work, it was now time for them to enjoy their weekend. One student had on his sunshades as well as his backpack slinking over his right shoulder. He walked past the school gate and made his way down the hill. As the stared up at the gray clouds forming above him, he knew there might be a change in the forecast. "Looks like rain," Prowl said to himself. As he stared off into the blue, a figure flew beyond his sight as a small flying bat with a long tail. "...I didn't know it was already this late." He simply shrugged it off and moved on. Raindrops began to fall on his forehead as the drizzle increased.

* * *

"God Damn it!" Rai shouted in the streets of Inaba. The small water trickles began descending to earth. Rai gazed around the area. There was nobody to hear him shout. He stood out in the open by a large red arch where just nearby were a small shrine and the street splitting into three different pathways. If he took the right path, Rai would end up back over by the small shops and the gas station. Taking the other route was still unknown to him. Jolt stood next to Rai and looked up to his angered partner. "What is with that chick!? She's driving me nuts!" The rain only poured more over the two. "…*sigh*…we're getting nowhere with this." Rai picked up Jolt and ran down the street. His footsteps splashed in the puddles as he made his way along the unknown street. He traversed onto a gray bridge above the highway.

"Pika Pi?" Jolt spoke from underneath Rai's shirt.

"We gotta find a place to stay the night!" Rai yelled from amidst the roaring waters. Rai turned his attention from left to right in search of a hotel, a lodge…anything to escape the rain. It wasn't long before they reached a large structure just up the road. The building stood shaped like a temple with white padded windows and wooden frames alongside the walls. There was a massive red arch that provided a small patio area before entering from the front door. Rai ran past the two pillars that led toward the entrance. The slap of water on his feet made splashes as he ran on the stone pathway as. He pulled the door open and slammed it shut. The man panted under his breath as his clothes dripped of water. Jolt scrambled out from Rai's shirt and began shaking his fur like a wet dog. "Hey, down boy!" Before he noticed, a woman came walking up to him. The young girl had long black hair and a smile of courtesy. She had on a blue kimono with a white apron and a red sash wrapped around her waist along with a thin, white twine. Her appearance and stature proved her to be a professional waitress and a kind-hearted person. She bowed to him with a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn," she greeted. "We hope you enjoy your…my goodness! What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know," Rai chuckled. "Just got caught singing in the rain, hehe." He ruffled his hair as the water splashed everywhere. He was soaking wet with a small puddle forming underneath him. "So, this is a hotel, right?"

"Y-yes…" she answered. "This is where visitors of Inaba come to stay on their travel. Are you visiting from out of town?"

"Uh…yeah, we're just passing by when the rain started. Do the trains still make trips at this time?"

"I'm sorry, but they usually don't run until the rain lifts. If you'd like, you're welcome to stay here for the night."

"Pika!" Jolt was pleased for the accommodations. The girl jumped back.

"Wait!" she cried. "What is that?"

"Oh this? It's my…rabbit?"

**Crunch! **

"Ow!" Jolt bit his ear.

"Oh, alright then. Please remove your footwear and I'll lead you to your guest room." Rai took off his sneakers and followed right behind the girl. Jolt marched beside Rai as they went down the hallway. The flooring was well-polished oak and the walls were half boarded from the bottom; the rest was golden wallpaper. Near the ceiling were small square lanterns giving off gentle light within the building. The girl started talking back to herself. "Singing in the rain…? *chuckle* Hahahaha." She hid her giggles underneath her arm. Rai and Jolt stared with confusion.

"Did she just get it?" As they continued down the corridors, the doors were closed with guests either talking or sleeping. Some of the staffs were staring oddly at the traveler following behind the innkeeper's daughter. When the three made the next right, the waitress stopped and slid the door open. It revealed a nice spacious room with a small table in the center and a television resting on a small cabinet with two dressers. Next to the television was an old telephone for room service. The floor had lined carpeting with small slabs of wood running across. As they walked in, there was a cupboard designed like the sliding door. A second door just like the one for the room lead into a small den with a table draped in a white sheet and a chair with cushioned pads and legs fashioned as a seat made of straw. Another sliding door was to the right, but it had only a large screen on each door with a design stitched in like a withered tree.

"This will be your living accommodations for the evening," she bowed. "We do hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks, we really appreciate it." Rai began removing his belt and placed his scythe near the front door. The girl stared at the weapon, unsure of its purpose. She then looked over to the small yellow 'rabbit' as it jumped onto the table and ran for the bowl of nuts. "So, who do I thank for this nice service?"

"…My name…? It's Yukiko. Yukiko Amagi. I help run my family's Inn."

"This is your Inn? Not bad place you got here. Best one I've seen for miles."

"Why, thank you! Let us know if there is anything you need, okay?" Yukiko closed the door behind them.

"It's a lot nicer than that shack we stayed in, right Jolt...Jolt?" The quiet mouse stared out the window from the tall table. The rain poured outside as it splattered on the glass. Lightning flashed through the sky with a roar of bellowing thunder. His ears were curved down and an expression of worry planted on its face.

"…Pika pi…?"

"…its fine, Jolt. Kurumu's a tough girl; she can survive one night out on her own. Besides, she's probably staying at a nice place like us."

* * *

The rain continued to shower over the entire town. At the JUNES department store, a girl had rushed into the building in hopes of avoiding the cold weather. With one finger, her nail grew almost four inches as she picked the lock to the entrance. The door flew open as she ran inside the shopping center into the summer accessories. She looked around and found a soft beach towel to dry herself off. She started removing her bulky, damp vest and unbuttoning her see-thru shirt. "Damn that asshole!" she yelled out. "Thinking he knows better than me. Who does he think he is?" Her voice echoed off into the empty market. Once her clothes were removed, Kurumu took a hold on a set of swimsuits and fitted herself in a red and black bikini outfit. She gazed at the products and merchandise stacked along the shelves and display cases. "Man, this place is so big. I didn't know humans could want so much stuff." She strolled over to the electronics department of the facility. There were all kinds of technology from televisions to digital clocks and occasional stereo systems to boot.

[11:58]

"Geez, this stuff looks expensive." She looked down at the prices. "…It is expensive!"

[11:59]

Kurumu stared down at a blank television screen. It was none other than a 42' high definition. Her own reflection was the only thing visible. Her hair was a mess, but the suite she had on gave her a nice view. She winked at the screen, but continued to play the same words Rai had told her.

"_You wouldn't last a day on your own!"_

"Who needs him? I can be just fine without him! Celestial Reaper, my ass. I can't believe I volunteered to help this guy out. What do they see in him? I should be with my Tsukune instead of those other skanks!"

[12:00]

"I could be baking Tsukune something so sweet or maybe something with a hint of love potion inside ~!" The TV flickered on. A snowy screen appeared in front of Kurumu. "Huh?" On the monitor, a fuzzy black creature stared at her with glowing red eyes. It moved closer to the screen until the only thing visible was its black face. The figure began to morph out of the glass until its entire being came into existence on the other side. Kurumu stepped away and drew out her succubus power. "Back off! What the hell are you!?" The being fixed its hunched appearance until it stood straight up. From its back, a pair of giant bat wings shot out and a long black tail came lashing from its rear end. Kurumu slashed her claws at the shadow, but they phased right through it. With each swipe, she would try and leave scratches on her target, but they proved useless as it regenerated. "N-no, that's not possible!" Kurumu treaded back from fear. The creature walked closer to Kurumu until she was backed to a shelf of alarm clocks. She looked over and grabbed one. "Stay back!" She threw it at the black creature. The clock phased through its body. The black creature lundged at Kurumu and forced her body to the floor.

* * *

**Amagi Inn**

"ZzZzZzZz…" Jolt slept on the floor with bed sheets wrapped around it. Rai leaned back on the chair and sat by the window; staring outside as the rain simmered down not long ago. He had taken a bath and changed out of his regular clothes into something more relaxing like blue and white striped pajamas with a dark blue robe over it. In his hand was a can of Cola. It was his fifth drink as the other four rested empty on the white table.

"…" He continued staring outside; hoping to see something he was looking for.

*Click*

"…Mm?" The TV screen turned on. A snowy picture began to form. Rai turned his attention to the monitor. He fell down to the screen and watched the scene playing. At first it was fuzzy, but then the picture became clearer and highly resolute. The background looked like a luxurious mansion with a well-decorated lobby with a golden glimmer to the floor, ceiling, and polished staircase. There was a long red carpet that led over to the two staircases that continued up on the second floor. A giant chandelier hanged over the lobby with its many crystals arranged in a circular pattern; lowering into smaller layers. A girl was standing in front of the screen in a very appealing French maid outfit. Everything was perfect from the black frilly skirt underneath a white apron to the uniform hat complete with white stockings and her black high-heeled shoes. Her corset was black with white frills running along the edge where it met her cleavage. Thin straps connected the upper dress over shoulders to the back of her costume. Her arms were wrapped with a black arm strap on her upper arms and allowed silk sleeves to run down her hands where they looped around the middle finger. She wore a black collar with a white ribbon tied in a bow. On her head was a white frilly headband much like Kurumu's. In fact, her stature, face, and bust all resembled Kurumu completely.

"Ya-hoo-hoo, my adoring public ~," Kurumu winked to the audience. "This is Kurumu Kurono presenting you with my new program called…

[KURUMU'S BRIDE-TO-BE TRAINING!]

"I'll be starting my preparations so I can become the perfect wife for my perfect destined one. All you guys out there, be sure to come on over and get a chance to meet me in person ~. I'll be waiting~!"

*Click*

The TV turned off. Rai stared at the black screen; unsure of what had just happened now. "…marriage…why is it always marriage…?"

* * *

Kurumu began to open her eyes. She felt dazed and confused at the events that took place a few hours ago. When she came to, she was looking at the curtains to a luxurious bed with four long wooden poles constructing a small roof of sheets over her head. She wriggled her arms, but felt the slacking of handcuffs chaining her to the bed frame. Kurumu twisted and turned over the sheets to break free, but it proved to be useless. When she looked around, she noticed the room to be preppy and well refurbished. A small fireplace rested on the wall in front of her with a large, comfy chair facing at it. The curtains were a fine fabric of red laced with gold yarn for the levers to raise or drop. There were paintings of Kurumu running on the wall with her in erotic and beautiful outfits from maid to elegance to class to sexual appeal. Kurumu suddenly realized that she was in her see-through nightgown over her pink bra and underwear; specially decorated with one small purple bow on each piece. "W-where the hell am I?"

"Where else would you be?" A voice answered back to Kurumu behind a two-door entrance to her right. The knob slowly opened. From behind the door, a maid walked in with her 'suggestive' French maid outfit.

"Who are you!?" Kurumu gasped.

"My, I thought it was made clear who I was." She walked over to Kurumu by the bed. She looked over to her with the same face, but her eyes were a faded topaz of emptiness and false identity. "After all, I am you ~." She pulled out her whip hidden in her apron. "It's time to begin your training as a faithful servant ~."

* * *

The morning had risen over Inaba. The day after the shower had brought back a cool refreshing breeze in the weather. At the Amagi Inn, the guests were ready to leave; either checking out or going over to see the sites. However, two of the house guests were quickly gearing up to go out. Rai latched on his tool belt and grabbed onto his scythe. "Let's go Jolt."

"Pika!" They both ran down out of the room and hurried down the hallway. As they made the next left…

**Crash!**

Rai collided onto a guest. "Ow…!" Rai rubbed his head and picked himself off from the floor. He grabbed onto the kid's arm and lifted him. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm in a hurry." Rai took off. The stranger looked over his shoulder. He was stunned to have just run into someone he knew. He was ready to chase after him, but he had to be at school pretty soon. He put on his sunglasses and walked back to his room.

"…Dumbass."

Rai made his way down to the front door. He took off his slippers and started putting on his shoes. Yukiko was dressed in her red school uniform complete with a red headband, a black and white skirt, and a red jacket. Underneath her black collar was a yellow ascot and for the lower half; black stockings. She held her school bag in her hands.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Yukiko asked.

"Huh…? Oh yeah, I really need to be going. I need to look for someone in town. Thanks for everything!" Rai slid open the door and ran out.

"Strange…I guess he went to catch his train." Yukiko began to slip on her shoes. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. When she turned, it was her classmate. "Julio, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm already set. I thought I said to just call me Prowl?"

"Why?"

"It's cooler that way." She began to giggle. _Oh boy, here we go again._

* * *

Rai began to search the town for Kurumu. To cover more ground, he and Jolt decided to split up and cover more ground. Wherever they passed by something, they were sure to check.

Rai observed by the riverbed near the park. He saw kids playing alongside the hills and grassy routes.

Jolt went into town and passed through the MOEL gas station up the street passed the shop with an armored samurai suit hanging outside. It wasn't long before he reached the city streets.

With each passing second, they both became more cautious as the search grew longer. Rai went as far as going over to the only high school in town. "Shit; nothing." Rai paced himself. "Please don't what I saw on TV be what I think it was." As Rai turned back down the hill, he noticed a boy bringing his bike up. He had a black school uniform and brown hair that sort of fanned out from the back. The accessory that made him stand out from the others kids was his red and black headphones on his neck. Rai ran over to him. "Hey, kid!"

"Huh? You mean me?" the headphone boy answered.

"Yeah, I mean who else would I talk to with a bike like that?"

"I guess you have a point there…"

"Listen, I need to borrow your bike for a little while."

"My bike!? Dude, I need this thing to get home from school every day! I can't just lend it to a complete stranger!" Rai took out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo Ortega, and you are…"

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura; I've lived here for about…that's not what I meant!"

"Look, this is an emergency. I need to find someone fast and I know your bike can do it. Just help me out here, alright."

"Someone's gone missing? When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday when we arrived here in Inaba. She's a girl with blue hair, yellow vest, white socks…" Rai pulled out his measuring tape. He stretched it from the ground to his chest. "…And about yay-high." Yosuke thought about it for a moment…but there weren't any ideas that came to mind.

"Sorry man, I don't have a clue who you're talking about." Yosuke pushed the bicycle over to Rai. "But if you want to use my bike, go for it. Just try to bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Rai jumped onto the bike and rode downhill to the bottom. He pushed onward back to town. Yosuke pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. He dialed the buttons and held it to his ear as he made a call.

"…Hey, Chie…Listen, there's a guy who just said his friend had gone missing…Yeah, I know. We might need to go check it out. Tell the others to meet up over by JUNES after school."

* * *

Jolt ran down the street until he rammed into someone's leg. Jolt toppled over to his feet. He rubbed the sore he now had on his head. "Pika?" Jolt looked up to see a blond guy with his hair pulled back and a nose ring on his nostril. He had on a purple long-sleeve shirt with a white skull on his chest. He wore his black jacket over his right arm and black stubbed boots. He looked down at the small rodent who cowered under his shadow.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you little runt." He looked down at the little mouse. He blushed. "You're a…cute little fella, aren't ya?"

"Pi?"

"Don't get me wrong; I'm still pissed that you ran into me. Just watch where you're going, got it?" Jolt wasn't sure what he was talking about, so he continued on his way. "That was pretty weird."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The man pulled out his phone.

"Yo, Kanji here…Hmm…what? Someone went missing? What kind of shit are you talking about!? I thought we were done with this crap!"

* * *

Rai continued to pedal until his legs became completely sore. He stopped in front of a large department store where a crowd of people began to gather near the entrance. There were police cars parked with red and blue lights flashing and officers talking amongst themselves. Rai got off his bike and started walking over to the scene. "What happened here?"

"The news around town is that there was a break in at JUNES," a random pedestrian spoke. "It wouldn't be the first time since this happened before."

"A break in?" Rai parked his bike and began crossing over the police tape. He walked over to one of the police officers investigating the front door. The man had a buttoned blue shirt with a red tie. He had a rough five o' clock shadow and a cigar rete in his mouth. He kneeled down to inspect the latch on the glass entrance.

"This doesn't make sense," he said to himself. "There was no forced entry."

"Excuse me, officer," Rai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The policeman turned around. "I thought I told no one is allowed over by the crime scene except for investigators?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk with you for a minute, Mr.…"

"Dojima, and can we make this quick; I have work to do."

…

"So, you're saying you lost your cousin yesterday and now she's missing?" Dojima asked.

"In short, pretty much. It happened a while before the storm dropped by."

"Hmm…That's odd…this place was actually broken into about the same time."

"Really? How?"

"That's what's bugging me." Dojima scratched his chin. "There aren't any signs of forceful entry, but that's not the weirdest part; they didn't steal anything this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?"

"The first time JUNES was broken into was about a few weeks ago. The only thing stolen was a large screen television. But just last night, there was a sign of a struggle." Rai stood burdened by the news.

"…A struggle?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this; I need to get back to work. If we find something, we'll let you know right away." Dojima went back to studying the crime scene. Rai walked back over to his bike and continued his search.

* * *

It wasn't long before he had reached the MOEL gas station in the small streets. "Damn, there's still no sign of her." From a distance, Jolt was running towards Rai. He leapt onto the tire and over to the handle bars. "Hey buddy, any luck?" Jolt lowered his ears in sure sign of defeat. "Then let's keep searching." Rai began to pedal, until someone had stepped in their path. The boy looked to have the same outfit that Yosuke had, but this student wore black sunglasses.

"Hey, you were looking for something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry kid, but I gotta go." Rai started biking around him.

"You don't have a clue where she is, do you?" Julio asked without turning his head. Rai gripped the hand brake. The bike came to a screeching halt. He didn't move.

"…How did you know?" Rai questioned. "If you think this is some game, I'm not interested in playing."

"Relax; I overheard you back at the Inn. Who was it?"

"It's a girl. She had on a school uniform and a huge pair of…ribbons." The boy looked in the direction of Yasogami High.

"I guess one day out of class wouldn't kill me…probably." He eyed over to the mouse staring at him. Julio started walking down the street. "Come on, let's talk."

"…Sure, I guess." Rai got off his bike and began pushing it as he conversed with the boy.

* * *

The five kids gathered at the small food court near the JUNES store. There they sat on a picnic table waiting for their final member to show. "What the hell is taking her so long?" Kanji asked.

"She said she had to go check a new Kung Fu movie coming out," Yosuke replied.

"She does have the tendency to be drawn to that kind of entertainment," The third member interrupted. At first glance, she seemed short with a blue detective coat with a police hat.

"Come on, guys, she'll be here soon," The fourth member added. She had brown hair tied in two round pigtails with a feminine version of the school uniform. The only difference was her black checkered skirt and long knee socks. "We know how important it is to Chie."

"Man, why she can't be a normal girl and enjoy those sappy romantic comedies instead of being a martial art maniac," Yosuke thought out loud.

"And there she is now," Yukiko assured.

"Hey, who are you calling a martial art maniac!?" From behind, a girl in a green and yellow sweater grabbed Yosuke by the head and started squeezing the air out of him. "And just so you know, I got a pretty great deal with this movie. It was just released last week!"

"Yeah, that's great; now could you stop trying to kill me!" Yosuke tapped out repeatedly.

"I think it's time we get down to the point why we're here," Naoto offered. Everyone regained their attention as they became aware of the situation. "As it turns out, there has been some strange events that have been occurring as of late."

"That's right," Chie spoke out. "This morning, there were police officers investigating the store. They say someone sneaked into the store last night, right?"

"I doubt it," Yosuke interrupted. "By what they told me, someone had broken in without breaking any of the doors or windows. But, there was a huge mess over by the electronics and some of the stuff was completely trashed."

"What, so something came out of the TV and started wrecking the place?" Kanji asked.

"Hey guys," Rise spoke with concern, "What if something didn't just come out, but took something in?"

"…Wait!" Yukiko interjected. "There was this one guy who stayed over at our Inn! He said someone he knew had gone missing before the rain started."

"You don't think…" Rise stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Whatever it is, we should stop by tonight and see if there's anything on the other side," Naoto suggested.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Teddie, lately?" Chie asked.

"Now that you mention it; I haven't heard from the fur ball in a while," Kanji added.

"He might now what's happening over there," said Yukiko.

* * *

Rai and the newfound boy talked amongst one another. They discussed the matters about where they've been and how they've lived up till now. "You're a student here in Inaba?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, nothing special really," Prowl replied. "I moved here just a few weeks ago and I'm staying at the Amagi Inn. By the way, thanks for the wakeup call."

"Wake up…? Oh yeah, my bad," Rai laughed cowardly to try and apologize for that morning. The boy looked down at Jolt who was sitting on the handles while Rai pushed the bike.

"That's one weird pet you got."

"Uh, sure…it's my rabbit. I call him Jolt." Rai petted his 'rabbit', but it didn't look too pleased.

"Right…" Julio simply ignored the false information. "So, you were looking for someone?"

"Yeah, her name is Kurumu Kurono. You have any ideas where she is?"

"I do, but I just hope she isn't there." Rai cocked an eyebrow.

"That didn't sound very reassuring." It was then that they arrived at JUNES. The police already left the scene and the people went back to shopping like nothing ever happened. Rai placed the bike over by the entrance and proceeded down to the department store. Jolt hopped back onto Rai's shoulder. Prowl lead Rai pass the products on sale and over to the electronics section. They were now in front of a 42' high definition television. "Damn, this place is more expensive than a Wal-Mart during the Christmas season."

"No kidding…I mean, yeah, it's pretty expensive."

* * *

As the crew left the food court, they rode the elevator up to the first floor of the market. When they exited, Kanji was the first to notice something outside. "Hey, dude," he shoved Yosuke, "Isn't that you're bike over there?" Everyone turned to see Yosuke's orange bike lying next to the main entrance.

"Hey, you're right," Yosuke replied. "He's probably here right now."

"Who are you talking about?" Naoto asked.

"It's the same guy who said his friend went missing." The bike toppled over. "He didn't put the kickstand up!?"

"If he's somewhere in the mall, we can probably try to meet up with him," Yukiko suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" Rise applauded. "He can tell us more about the girl who went missing!" The investigation Team went into the store and began their search. Yosuke dragged his feet as he started.

* * *

"…You're kidding right?" Rai asked as Prowl had just explained the situation. "I know I saw her last night on the TV, but was it really her doing all of that?"

"…yep," he answered. He began to stick his hand inside the television screen. As his fingers touched the gray monitor, the pixels echoed and allowed his hand to sink in like a pool of water. "…How's that?"

"Trust me; after what I've been through, nothing surprises me at this point." Jolt leapt off of Rai and onto Julio's arm. As it sniffed the screen, it poked its small paw inside the moving picture.

"You ready to go in?" Julio asked.

"…more or less," Rai said with uncertainty.

Chie and Naoto looked around the corner aisle and witnessed the scene. "Hey, check it out!" Chie pointed over to the two boys. Julio had started placing his foot into the TV and walked inside. Jolt quickly jumped in. Rai slowly stuck his head into the screen and became swallowed by the monitor. "D-Did they just go inside the TV!?"

"We should let the others know about this," Naoto confirmed.

* * *

The world around him began to twist and turn. The growing patterns of squares flashed before Rai in a mere matter of seconds. Before he knew it, Rai had landed on the ground.

**Thud!**

Rai landed feet first and tucked into a roll. His scythe came crashing down beside him. His face was planted to the pavement as his rear end rose upward. Jolt jumped on top of Rai's posterior and scanned the area as a lookout. "Get off my ass…" Rai muffled.

"Pika?" Jolt leapt off and stood by Rai's head. He picked himself up and began brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Once he was aware of his condition, he took a quick peek of the area surrounding him. It looked to be a schoolyard with cherry blossoms filling the air. In front of them was the gate leading off campus while the school itself shadowed over them. It was like they never left the real world. Rai then turned to the one thing that annoyed him.

"So…what's with the cameras?" Rai asked. "Is someone shooting a movie here or what?" The area was covered with camera equipment along with spotlights and small televisions.

"Funny," Julio responded. "I said the same thing when I first came here." He walked ahead of Rai. He stood over by the gates. "Ever heard of the Midnight Channel?"

"Midnight Channel? The only things on at midnight are the 'special' shows for the adults."

"Genius; not those kinds of shows." Rai picked up his scythe and followed Prowl as they continued on their conversation. "The Midnight Channel was something happening in Inaba. People got taken in and killed by shadows. A while ago, there have been a lot of monsters showing up here."

"You think that Kurumu was thrown in here?" Rai asked.

"Yea, but the question is who or what threw her in." The three continued down the street past the small shops like the ones in the real world. There was the book store, the mini-mart, even the small noodle shop called AYA. Rai tried to call out to her.

"Kurumu, where are you!?" Rai shouted.

"Pikachu!" Jolt yelled after. Suddenly, footsteps began to clatter along the sidewalk. Rai, Julio, and Jolt stopped moving.

"You guys heard that?" Rai asked.

"Doesn't sound like we're alone," Julio stated.

"Hold it, you two!" A voice shouted. They turned to see three kids about Julio's age who had followed them to the TV world. "We're not gonna let you get away with this."

"Damn straight," Kanji yelled out.

"Yukiko, take them on the right!" Chie shouted as she sprang from the gas station roof.

"I'm on it," Yukiko replied as she crossed over the fence. From behind Kanji and Yosuke, Rise was preparing herself to aid the group. Naoto stood ahead of the three as she blocked their path.

"You three are under arrest by the Investigation Team," she ordered.

"Are you serious!?" Rai pointed out. "What is it with getting into trouble with kids?" Yukiko looked over to the boys being surrounded. She then saw Prowl turning his head; trying to not have her recognize him.

"…Julio?" she said.

"What?" Yosuke asked. "You mean our classmate?"

"No wonder this guy's been quiet since he got here," Kanji assumed. "I bet he's the one starting to throw people into the TV again."

"Then it's time to take him on!" Chie yelled out.

"…Julio…? Prowl!?" Rai was shocked. "How the fuck did you get here!?"

"…Don't ask," Prowl sweat dropped. The five kids all called out their summoned allies. A bustling of blue light shrouded them as a small card floated down in their hands. In unison, they grabbed onto the white square and gave out their battle cry.

"PERSONA!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**The long anticipated reunion has arrived! How will the Investigation Team play out against the small trio of heroes? What will become of Kurumu and the being that captured her? All material used in this story belong to their respective owners. Let me know how the story is playing out and thank you for your time and interest. Before I go, here's a little preview!**

**[Next Scent]**

**Naoto: Don't let him get away!**

**Rai: Guys, this is my brother.**

**Kurumu: What do want from me?**

**? : Don't you see that Tsukune chose that vampire slut over you!?**

**? : It's a big grizzly!**

**Rai: Just hang on a little longer!**

**[I Won't Back Down!]  
[To Be Next]**


	24. I Won't Back Down!

**Ch. 24 I Won't Back Down!**

The small chamber contained gray bricks that surrounded the inside walls. The chains rattled as the prisoner tried to pull away. Her arms were restricted from stretching five feet away from the wall. Her wedding dress was being tarnished by the dirt and sweat. Her silk white gown groveled by soil, her arms bruised by the 'training' given to her, and her white veil shrouded her face with a bleeding lip. She looked up to the maid; gazing down at her with the whip in her hand.

"…You…bitch…" Kurumu whispered under her breath. The maid snapped the floor in front of her.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, my master," the shadow Kurumu smiled at her. "Everything will be ready once the preparations are made."

"Like hell I wanna get married!"

"But you do! I am you, and I want to be able to serve my master any way I can! That's why I need you to become bride for my perfect husband ~."

"I already have Tsukune! Why would I choose someone else over him!?" The shadow Kurumu began to frown.

"Don't you see that Tsukune chose that vampire slut over you!?" The shadow cried.

"I haven't given up! There's still a chance that he'll pick me as his girlfriend!" Kurumu fired back.

"If you're out here, then Moka has a better chance of being with him, am I right?"

"Just shut up! I chose to leave on my own! What do you want from me? To bring me here and tell me this?"

"Me? I wouldn't be so low as to go outside this world and force you. I took you in and this is the thanks I get?" Kurumu looked to the ground and pondered the details.

"Then, what pulled me into the TV?" The whip snapped at the ground.

"It's no big deal," Shadow Kurumu smiled. "We still have plenty of time before the wedding to continue our training ~!" Kurumu gritted her teeth as she forced the shackles wrapped around her arms. She pulled away as hard as she could, but the restraint only tightened. "What kind of meal should you prepare for your husband after a long day's work ~?"

"Tch-too easy," Kurumu trembled. "A plate of home cooked rice and fresh meat."

**Snap!**

The whip thrashed at her arms. A red mark pulsated next to the other bruises from earlier. "You forgot the tea…" Shadow Kurumu grinned.

* * *

The ruckus started in the middle of town. Large dust clouds formed as the battle raged on between the Investigation Team and the two siblings. From the air, the silver knight flew overhead to escape the storm. A large, armored man peeked out of the dust and threw a car at the knight. It quickly swooped into the sky and summersaulted above a rooftop. The giant had a huge build of black metal around his fore arms, shoulders, torso, thighs, and all the way from his shins to his stubby feet. Painted onto his metal were white bones designed like a skeleton image of the human body, including the skull over his black helmet. The space between his armor showed the black and white striped suit hidden underneath. The red and blue wires revealed the connection between the shoulder and the forearm guards. His huge hands were white with black rings separating the joints in his fingers. In his left hand, he held a massive yellow lightning bolt.

"You're not getting away from us, punk ass!" Kanji ordered. His persona went bashing its right fist into the building. The knight winged to the right and came back around to strike Take-Mikazuchi. The knight summoned its two long swords and struck down on its back. With each hit, the armor collided with the swords as the sound of metal striking metal screeched at a rapid pace. "Nice try, but you're gonna have to pull off some better shit than that!" Take-Mikazuchi turned and grabbed onto both of the knights swords with his burly hands. In an instant, it released a massive shock of electricity onto the knight. Its armor glowed brightly as it took the critical impact. Prowl started feeling the sparks pass through his body.

"I got him!" Chie shouted. Her persona pulled out its massive spear and swatted the knight to the street below. It crashed down on the small shrine and destroyed the temple. Prowl dropped to the ground as if he could feel the same pain his persona. Tomoe descended a few feet away from the crash site. Its large and narrow white helmet covered its head as the yellow sharp eyes peered through the black visor shrouding its face. Its body was well built for a woman with a tight waist and firm muscle covered by a yellow and black jump suit. The waist was wrapped by a belt of black panels worn by samurai's and white sneakers that were laced up to the knee. Its long black hair came running out of the helmet and fanned out from behind with two long streaks over her shoulders. In its hands, it held a long staff with two orange blades at the ends. On the visor there was lipstick as to where the mouth could be. "Had enough yet?" The rubble began to shift. Prowl stood over the broken planks as the figure of his knight lifted the wood around itself.

"I figured you guys might be tough," Prowl smiled. The knight grabbed a long pair of ropes with two gold bells tied at each end. It started swinging it overhead until the speed made it look like a lasso. In a quick spin, the knight threw the bells at Tomoe and wrapped its body tightly so to prevent movement. Its wings shot out and charged after its opponent. The knight rammed Tomoe into the beefsteak shop just across the street.

**BAM!**

From the wreckage, Tomoe's body began to shift and glitch with square pixels. The knight grabbed it by the neck and began bashing into its helmet with the butt of his sword. Chie began kneeling to the ground as she gripped her head. She could feel the sync as though her head was being pounded upon. Chie refused to show any sign of weakness.

"Lucky shot!" she yelled. Her persona grabbed Prowl's by the arm with the sword and twisted it. It head-butted the knight and began backing away. They both stood facing one another. The knight looked back as Kanji's Persona started to sneak up. From the streets, Rai and Jolt began running over to the battlefield.

"What's with these guys?" Rai yelled out. "It's like Godzilla missed out on the monster attack!" Jolt stared up at the large creatures ready to attack.

"It appears you have a connection with this person if you were willing to go into the TV with him," Naoto spoke from behind Rai. "There's some sketchy detail about how you and him fit into all this, but we'll be sure to adhere you to the proper authorities."

"What, you're gonna turn us over to the cops because we came here?" Rai asked. "I can say the same thing about you. I don't have time to be getting in a fight."

"So, you guys are saying that you're not throwing people into the TV?" Yosuke walked in. "Kind of hard to believe when you're already here."

"It could be he made up the story about his friend being lost so he could lure us here," Naoto assumed.

"…You are really overthinking this…" A sound of buzzing came rushing over Rai. A blue figure dashed past him in a split second and created a whirlwind pushing Rai to the ground. Jolt looked about and noticed something flying in the sky.

"Pika…CHU!" Jolt fired off a lightning bolt at the target. The figure zigzagged past the stream and came back around. As the figure began closing in, Rai pulled out his scythe and blocked him from ramming head on. The figure pushed to try and topple him again, but Rai kept his footing and try to push against it. With a close up view, it had the blue jacket of a police officer with a white shirt and yellow tie, but wore blue shorts and white long knee socks with brown stripes. On its back was a pair of short blue and white wings with long tails spreading out from the bottom like a butterfly. Its head looked to be encased in a blue face mask with yellow round eyes and a V-shaped crest for eyebrows. Sukuna-Higona released the hold on Rai's scythe and flew over to Naoto.

"Sorry dude, but we can't take any chances if you're siding with the enemy," Yosuke declared. A raging green whirlwind began to ensnare Rai and Jolt. The force trapped Jolt in a spinning gust as he rose into the air.

"PIKAPI!?" Jolt cried as he floated above the crowd. The sound of spinning projectiles honed in on the defenseless mouse.

"Jolt; heads up!" Rai shouted. Jolt quickly rolled in midair and dodged the spinning stars. The tall persona grabbed them in its green cameo gloves as they returned to the sender. The figure had its head shaped like Mickey Mouse; if he had large, 4-pointed, yellow stars for eyes and speakers for ears. It wore a white jumpsuit and a long red scarf. It had a large V-shaped guard on its chest to look like razor sharp teeth. A pair of platinum guards was equipped to its gloves so to lock in the stars it threw. The leggings that were part of the suit had bellbottoms that were also cameo with white pointed shoes with black at the tip. As the wind stopped, Jolt began falling to earth. In a quick run, Rai caught Jolt from the sky.

"Alright, I see how it is," Rai stated. Jiraiya's body grew massive like an expanding balloon. In one blow, it released a giant cloud of green smoke that pushed Rai and Jolt in a forcedly gale. Rai planted his scythe on the ground to prevent movement. Jolt hid behind Rai as the smoke pushed against them. Rai covered his face from the stench. "Ugh, it smells like rotten meat and cherry shampoo!" Rai raised his scythe and spun in a rapid cycle. The wind began to dissipate and the smoke cleared out. Jolt jumped out from behind and started running at Jiraiya. Its body shrouded itself in an electric coat.

"Pikapikapikapikapika…!" Jolt struck into it with a Wild Charge. "PIKA!" The static force blasted Jiraiya halfway down the street. Yosuke went flying in the same direction and landed just beside him.

"Such an intense amount of strength!" Naoto said with caution. Rai observed how Yosuke was thrown over without ever getting hit. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Prowl panting under his breath. His knight was being squeezed by Take-Mikazuchi. It released a heavy dose of electricity.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Prowl shouted in pain. From the air, Tomoe brought down her staff and pummeled the knight to the ground. The impact caused the street below to form a crater where it and Prowl stood.

_Those things are connected to their users, _Rai thought. He turned back to Naoto and saw Sukuna-Higona zipping in at light speed. It summoned out its blue light saber and quickly slashed out with rapid strikes. Rai retracted his scythe and pulled out his screwdrivers. With each slash, Rai would counter the blows and block any hits to his joints. Rai crossed the drivers in an X-formation and caught the saber in between. The intense energy started to blacken the shafts. Rai pushed upward and snagged a hold on the persona's left arm. However, Sukuna-Higona shot straight into the sky while Rai held on. "This isn't one of my best plans!" Rai cried. It zipped all around the area as it tried to shake him off. Sukuna-Higona pulled off random barrels rolls and aerial summersaults. At one point, Rai was thrown up into the air, and then landed on its back. He grabbed on by the neck to prevent himself from falling.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Naoto shouted up to the estranged enemy.

"What does it look like!?" Rai responded. "I don't want to fall a hundred feet to my death!"

Jolt looked back at his ally who was now having a joyride on the flying persona's back. He sweat dropped. The moment was broken when a stream of wildfire raced at Jolt from the side. The flames almost made contact, until Jolt quickly dashed forward to avoid the strike. He turned to see Yukiko raise her fan out at the defensive mouse.

"That little one is fast," Yukiko noticed. Floating above her was the dazzling persona; Konohana Sakuya. The body was slender like a cheerleader with a white skirt and white-sleeveless top. Its long white gloves reached from its upper arm to its hands. Wrapped on its wrists were metal braces to hook the long braid of pink talons from the back to each arm. The face was covered by a mask with beady yellow eyes. On its head were two bushels of cherry blossoms to act as ribbons. "I don't know how to fight this thing. Rise, what can you tell me about it?" Not too far off was Rise who had her eyes covered by a special set of binoculars. The figure holding it to her face wore a silk white dress with a sash resting around its black neck. The face it had gave off the notion that it was a satellite with four spikes keeping the hexagonal dish in place while a long pole pierced through its head and past the back.

"Hold on, I'm getting a reading," Rise answered. From Rise's point of view, she scanned Jolt and read about the statistics analyzed by its body mass, abilities, and species. The results…

[Subject Unknown]

"I can't find anything on it!"

"Chu!" Jolt released the static from its cheeks and fired off a warning bolt at her feet.

"Be careful! It can be dangerous!" Yukiko hesitated to strike.

"I don't know," Yukiko paused. "It would have attacked by now if it knew we were going to strike first."

The knight was now backed into a corner. Tomoe and Take-Mikazuchi both rushed in for a swift strike. Prowl opened his eyes and called out the first thing that came to mind.

"Agidyne!" Prowl shouted. In one snap of its fingers, the knight ignited Tomoe in a ball of fire and tossed her straight at Kanji's persona. The two crashed against one another as they demolished the next block of buildings. "Pfft…child's play."

Naoto's persona had decided to dive down near the ground. As it soared just inches above the street, it came to an immediate stop. Rai released his grip and went tumbling down the sidewalk.

**Bonk!**

Rai knocked his head against a MOEL Gas Station tank. The sore started to become a bump on his forehead. "Hey, watch where you're flying!" Rai shook his fist. It was then that Rai noticed a round shadow looking down at him. When he looked up, he saw something that completely destroyed all sense of reasoning. "Odale, it's a walking stuffed animal."

"Hey!" the bear spoke, "I'm not just any stuffed animal; I'm Teddie!" Rai stared at Teddie, and then gazed back at the gas station.

"…Yeah, I think I smelled too much gasoline." Jiraiya and Sukuna-Higona were now racing at Rai with throwing stars and light sabers ready to strike. "Damn it; not again!" Rai rose to his feet and readied for a fight.

"Don't let him get away!" Naoto shouted to Teddie.

"Bearsona!" Teddie yelled. From the awaking blue light, his persona appeared overhead. The large, round tank of metal landed in between them and the attacking personas. Jiraiya and Sukuna-Higona cancelled out as they stood against their ally.

"Yo, bear!" Yosuke shouted to Teddie. "What do you think you're doing? That's the enemy!"

"Enemy?" Teddie asked. "Are you sure about that?" He stared at the confused adult.

"Don't stare at me," Rai raised his hands. "These guys were the ones who started it." The bear looked up at Rai. He gave a quick whiff and caught his scent. "Uh…what are you..?"

"Sniff Sniff…Say, you smell a lot like that person from earlier." This caught Rai's attention.

"Who are you talking about?" Rai asked.

"That girl who came in here," Teddie replied.

"Wait-what girl?" Yosuke asked.

"I see," Naoto included. "So there is a person who was taken into the TV."

"You knew this already!?" Yosuke said with surprise. Naoto turned to Rai.

"Exactly, how did you know that she might be in here?" he asked.

"I didn't…Prowl told me about this place after I saw her on TV last night."

"The Midnight Channel, right?"

**KABOOM!**

A massive explosion occurred back down the next block.

"Whoa, what was that!?" Teddie shrieked.

"They're still battling, aren't they?" Rai pointed out.

The final standoff between Jolt, Prowl, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji was underway. The three eyed each other as they waited for the next move. Neither one of them gave an inch as to anticipate their opponents. Prowl shifted his glasses as he prepared for the final strike. Rise scanned Prowl and analyzed his next move.

[Megidola: Fatal]

"Guys, he's using his ultimate attack!" Rise shouted. Prowl summoned his will as the energy surged inside him. The power seeped out from his persona as he chanted the final words.

"Megidol-!"

"Sensei!" Teddie cried out. He jumped on Prowl's back and began hugging him with warm affection. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Hey, get the hell off of me!" Prowl ordered. Chie and Kanji both stood dumbfounded. Yukiko and Rise simply stared at the bear now hugging the opponent with worry and fondness. Jolt poked the bear to see if it was real. The personas faded back into their users.

"Teddie?" Yukiko examined. "When did you get here?"

"Don't you know I've been looking for bear ever to try and find you guys?" Rai, Yosuke, and Naoto began walking in on the scene.

"Glad to see you guys break up the fight," Rai approved. Everyone began to gather in a circle to regroup on their introductions. "Starting off, I'm Raimundo." He patted Prowl on the back. "Guys, this is my brother."

"…WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Don't make a big deal out of it…" Prowl turned away.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were related," said Yukiko.

"You guys are like total opposites of each other!" Chie smiled.

"Yeah, the guys a complete shut in at school, but I didn't think this bastard could fight," Kanji scratched his head.

"I know, right?" Rai replied happily. "You guys know more about this place, do you?"

"It's kind of our thing to rescue people who get sucked in here," Yosuke added. "We use our Personas to do the job."

"Persona…you mean those things using those powers, right?"

"Pretty much," Rise answered.

"It was apparent that you guys were trying to find someone that might be captured here when she showed up on the Midnight Channel," Naoto explained. Rai looked around the group.

"…You guys all saw that?" Rai asked. Everyone nodded.

"We really didn't know who that was last night," Rise predicted. "It was someone we've never seen before." Rai turned to Yosuke.

"You lied to me!"

"Hold up, man!" Yosuke tried to act innocent. "I didn't know you were talking about her. For all I know, you could have been some random guy checking her out."

"For crying out loud; I searched the whole town trying to find her!"

"Yeah, nice job parking my bike by the way." Yosuke and Rai bickered on.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Teddie whispered to Jolt from Prowl's back.

"Pika," Jolt shrugged.

"Perhaps it's best if we stop this arguing and concentrate on the matter at hand," Naoto suggested. Yosuke and Rai both quit their arguing.

"No shit; the more time we spend fighting, the sooner that chick is gonna end up dead."

"…Yeah, good point," Rai agreed. Yosuke nodded. "Any idea where I can find Kurumu?"

"Teddie can go sniff her out," Yukiko offered.

"Great idea; and Rise can help out, too!" Chie added.

"Just leave to us!" Teddie jumped off Prowl and patted his round head.

"Actually," Rise interrupted. "I already pinpointed her location." The group was taken back so suddenly.

"That was pretty fast," Prowl spoke.

"During the fight, I picked up a large amount of energy coming from that direction." She pointed southwest to the outskirts of town.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Yosuke started walking up ahead. "Lead the way, Teddie."

"I'm beary happy to!" Everyone began following the blue bear down the street.

"So, what's with the getup anyway?" Chie asked as she looked Rai over at his belt and scythe. "Are you a gardener?"

"No, but that's a new one," Rai replied.

"A gardener?" Yukiko spoke. She began giggling. The team sweat dropped.

* * *

Kurumu sat on the sullied ground underneath her. She stared out the iron bars of the cell. Moonlight peaked its way to a small spot on the ground in front of her. The cold air filled the room as her dress was more ragged and murky. _I'm glad Tsukune doesn't have to see me like this,_ Kurumu thought. "When I get out of here, that bitch is totally in for it!" The chains rattled as she tried to break free. The spike that held the chains began to slip. Another few inches and the shackles would fall forward.

**Slam!**

The door swung open. Standing in the light was the shadow Kurumu with two shadow-like creatures behind her.

"Are you ready, my dear ~?" she asked.

"Yeah, for what?" Kurumu rebutted sarcastically.

"Why, it's time for the ceremony!" Kurumu froze.

"What!? I'm not getting married like this!" Kurumu continued to struggle.

"There's no need to be shy," the maid smiled darkly. "Everything is going as scheduled. The groom should be here any minute now."

"Wait-who's the groom?" Kurumu asked shakily.

"It could be anyone, but it will be the man I see as my knight in shining armor!" Kurumu's shackles slid of the spike and fell forward.

"Sorry, but the wedding's canceled." Kurumu shot out her wings and flew past the three. The two-shadows dissipated into the ground. Shadow Kurumu smiled devilishly.

"You can't escape your true self," she whispered. Kurumu dashed around each corner she can find. She turned her head at the doors locked in the hallway. At the next turn, there were two open doors leading into a vacant room. Kurumu swept inside and closed the door behind her.

"I think I lost her," she said under her breath. She looked back and saw the entire area decorated for the wedding ceremony. The wooden seats were arranged like in church. A giant glass décor shined on the wall that displayed an angel and a demon holding a banner wrapping around a red and black striped heart. The podium stood where the priest would announce the engagement between the couple. Two gold bells were attached to the podium with white ribbons draping the floor. Kurumu stood shocked at the arrangements made. "This is…"

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Shadow Kurumu spoke over her shoulder. Kurumu trampled over and fell to the floor. "Everything is just perfect. You know as well as I do that we need to find our destined one to continue our existence. The fate of our species depends on it; we feed on love given to us by our prey; they're nothing more than sacks of life waiting for us to take." Her eyes glared deeply at Kurumu. "Wasn't that your intention from the beginning?" The banners from the bells slithered down the aisle and latched on to Kurumu's arms. They tugged on her and dragged her body across the floor. They pulled Kurumu closer to the front of the room.

"No! This isn't what I want!" Kurumu flailed about, but her efforts were useless. The shadow Kurumu turned back to the exit and started walking away.

"It's time we greet our new guests ~," she smiled.

* * *

The crew trailed up the steep hill in search of the succubus. Teddie led the team as his little snout smelled for the trail while Jolt sat on his fuzzy head. Yukiko and Chie held on to one another as their fear grew stronger. Yosuke shivered from the goose bumps and tried to stay close with the girls. Naoto stepped faster next to Kanji; which led to him having a nosebleed. Rise walked between Rai and Prowl as they walked just ahead of the team.

"So, what are you doing in this place?" Rai asked. "For that matter, how did you do all that stuff with the Persona and stuff?"

"I can say the same thing about you," Prowl replied. "Did you enjoy your stay with Ash and the others?" Rai looked back to him in a confused gesture.

"How did you know about that?"

"Didn't take long to realize you were gone for a while. Besides, I got used to things over here, so don't worry about me."

"Ok, but still..." As they hiked higher on, the bushels of trees and grass began to grow less. More spots of open dirt covered more of the landscape. The trees started looking more dead and twisted rather than lush and green. The cement path became dirt with jagged stones serving as a path. Teddie's eyes lit up as his senses picked up something.

"She's here!" Everyone looked to Teddie as he pointed his stubby arm to the building up ahead. Under the full moon was a tall, gloomy, eerie mansion. The two story building had a tower that centered out from the complex. There were six windows on the first floor, four on the second, and one narrow in the middle. The eight pillars helped support the second floor balcony, while the six pillars kept the roof above. The wooden planks were withered and damaged around the house. The rail guards were jagged and uneven across the mansion. The front door was two doors wide and can only be reached by climbing the staircase leading to the dark home. There were only five windows with light, including the large narrow one.

"Dude, this is freakin' creepy," Kanji spoke out.

"A-Are you s-sure she's in in there?" Chie shuddered under her words.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be in a place like this…would she?" Yukiko asked.

"What do you think?" Prowl turned to Rai.

"Knowing her," Rai answered, "this looks like something she would be familiar with. You sure about this?" Rise's persona scanned the structure in a matter of seconds.

"I have a read!" she said surprised. "There's definitely someone deep inside the mansion."

"Are you serious?" Yosuke interjected. "You don't mean we're actually going inside that death house!?"

"I wonder if the front door is locked." Rai walked ahead of the group.

"Did you just ignore everything I said!?"

"Well then, shall we continue?" Naoto followed Rai next. "There's nothing to fear but fear itself." The rest of them continued on.

"Pikachu," Jolt jumped off Teddie's head and followed the others. Teddie was the last one to consider going.

"M-Maybe I should sit this one out," he spoke softly. The light breeze moved a dead branch in the wind. It lightly tapped the back of Teddie's head. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Teddie ran after the group.

Rai stepped toward the front gate. The iron bars slowly opened allowing the guests to enter. One by one, they stepped inside the small courtyard surrounded by a brick wall. To the right were bushes of red roses with a heart-shaped bird bath. To the left, there was a large water fountain with a stone cupid pulling back its arrow of love. Teddie quickly rushed past the fence and toppled over on the dirt.

**Clank!**

The gate closed. Chie and Yukiko jumped from the startling scene. "Crap, we're locked in!" Yosuke cried as he tried to budge the gate.

"You're saying we're trapped here!?" Chie panicked.

"Guess we move forward then," Prowl suggested. Teddie began to chatter with fright.

"Oh boy, I think I might wet my fur!" he cried.

"Come on, quit pussying out here," Kanji said firmly. "We're on a rescue!"

"He's right," Naoto added. "We have to remain calm and take the initiative." Everyone nodded, but was still uneasy. Rise started walking beside Rai as they were the first to climb the steps to the front door. The small light bulb flickered on and off over their heads. Each member stepped onto the stairs with slow movement. Every step caused the floor boards to crack under their weight. The front door stood right in front of them. The doorknob glistened with a shine; asking for someone to turn it and enter the house. Rai reached for it. He grabbed it tightly in his hands. He slowly turned the knob clockwise.

**Click!**

Rai slowly pushed the door forward. A bright light burst through the cracks from inside. The gang shielded their eyes. Prowl moved his hand and peeked into the room…or lobby for that matter.

"No…fucking…way…," Prowl stared with amazement. The rest of them looked inside the building. Their faces dropped at the sudden realization they were witnessing.

"Oh my...," Yukiko covered her mouth.

"Holy shit," Kanji stared nonstop.

"…Didn't see this coming," Rai responded.

"I can't believe this," Yosuke spoke out, "It's…"

"Amazing!" Teddie yelled. He jumped to the floor and rolled onto the red carpet. The lobby was perfectly decorated with gold roofing, wall decor, and black and white checkered floor patterns. The staircase from the Midnight Channel elevated from the back of the room. The red carpet separated into two paths for each flight of steps. The gold stair rails complimented the appeal with florescent patterns and hanging white cloths wrapping the stairway. Yellow balloons and pinks flowers littered the house as a large banner suspended from the ceiling.

{CONGRADULATIONS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!}

"This chick must really have a thing for you," Yosuke sweat dropped. Prowl looked outside the door to see the haunted landscape, and then back into the room to see the building well decorated just recently for a party. He simply shrugged.

"What-no!" Rai replied hastily. "She has this thing for another guy, but she sees it more like a competition."

"Then why is she going through all this trouble for a marriage?" Chie asked.

"That is something of a private matter," a voice answered from atop the stairs. The dazzling woman appeared from atop the stairs. She slowly walked down the steps as her 'outfit' bounced with each footing. Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji couldn't stop staring at her erotic figure in the maid outfit. The girls grew angry veins as they watched the boys drool at her appearance. Prowl and Rai only stared at Kurumu as though this was someone of an unexpected personality. "Welcome home, Master ~."

"Hell yeah, I'm home!" Yosuke started running at Kurumu.

**DONG!**

Chie socked him in the round tables. "You pervert!" Chie screamed. Yosuke cringed on the floor.

"She does have that special vibe around her," Rise complimented. "It's like she is a real maid."

"Now now," she winked at the crew. "There's no need to be jealous of my appeal." The girls grew stern and started releasing fumes of heat. Rai stepped forward.

"Hey Kurumu," Rai waved to her. She casted a severe stare in his direction. "Glad to see you're alright. You had us worried for a bit." Jolt went in front of Rai. The electricity escaped from its fur.

"Pika…" Jolt glared at Kurumu.

"What's up, Jolt?" Rai asked. Prowl stepped forward next to the mouse.

"I can guess this isn't the girl we're searching for," he said.

"It has to be her other self," Naoto concluded.

"You're saying there's two of them?" Rai asked.

**Crackle!**

A whip snapped in front of the group and startled their focus. She retracted the tool and stretched it in her hands.

"You were the last person I'd want to be here," Kurumu stated. "The ceremony is starting soon and I don't want anyone interrupting us when it begins."

"Wait, so who are the people getting married?" Rise asked.

"Why, there's me, of course," she answered. "As for the groom…" She glanced at the other guys in the room. "The first man to reach the ritual will become my new husband."

"What, so you're making this a contest?" Kanji asked.

"You don't think I was just gonna let myself be betrothed to some random stranger, did you?" she grinned. "Now I'll put you boys to the test." The doors opened for four different locations: the west wing, the east wing, the top of the stairs, and the ground level. "The doors opened will reveal a challenge for you to take on. If you pass, you may continue on to the ceremony. If you fail, you'll be eliminated as the candidate. But don't fear, you'll still be here for the big event ~!" A dark vortex began to appear underneath her. She began to sink into the floor. "By the way…there's only one path that leads to the bride…" she disappeared. The group looked at one another as they reviewed the rules of the challenge.

"So, this is a race to save the damsel in distress, right?" Yosuke asked while holding on to his pride.

"Yeah, but only one of these doors will take us to her," Yukiko clarified. "This means we should pair off so we can protect one another."

"Since it's the boy's competition, it only makes sense to have a couple go together," Rise suggested. He girls weren't too keen on the idea.

"Do we really have to?" Chie asked glumly.

"Although, she wasn't too happy to see you here of all people," Naoto turned to Rai.

"Why did she turn into a grizzly when she saw you?" Teddie asked. Rai gave a sigh and folded his arms.

"…Alright, we got into a fight when we came here," Rai replied. "I tried to convince her to go home, but she wouldn't listen and took off. And now, she's wearing a maid outfit and talking about marriage."

"So, she had a bitch fit and ran away?" Kanji asked.

"That wasn't really her," Rise explained. "It was the other side of Kurumu that she hides from herself. Deep down, she probably wants to have someone love her as much as wants a wedding." Rai thought for a moment.

"…She must think that she blew her chance with Tsukune…" Rai thought out loud.

"When you both argued," Naoto interjected, "what did you two fight about?"

* * *

"_You can't even save yourself from a pretty boy…I had to come in and save your ass...You wouldn't last a day on your own!"_

* * *

"…It's mostly my fault." Rai looked up at the doors leading to the challenges. "I probably pissed her off and she took it seriously. This kid had some issues back home and I mistook her for being weak and helpless. Now that she's here, she probably wants to prove me wrong and find a guy like Tsukune to replace. But, I'm not just going to leave her here and get killed over it." Jolt patted his leg.

"Pika!" Jolt gave the thumbs up. Prowl stepped ahead of Rai.

"We better get started, then," he pointed out.

"Alright, let's do this!" Chie cheered. The team separated and started off into battle. Chie, Jolt, and Yosuke took off toward the East Wing; Yukiko, Teddie, and Kanji headed for the West Wing; Rise and Prowl took to the lower level, leaving Rai and Naoto to the upper level. They passed through the doors deep within the dark corridors. The doors closed behind them.

Yosuke opened the next door over. The creek slowly grew louder as it opened. It exposed a large open ballroom with large pedestals circling the two. The room stretched out to a massive ceiling with a gold and diamond chandelier dangling above them. The center had a red and yellow lined pattern that traced out the area where the dancing is commenced. Chie followed Yosuke as Jolt straddled right behind.

"Damn, this place is pretty big from the inside," Yosuke awed the empty space.

"Geez, this girl has some serious class when it comes to the life of luxury," Chie added in.

"Pika…" Jolt stared at his reflection on the floor. The three went out to the center.

"Where is his challenge anyway?" Yosuke asked. "She probably wants us to clean the windows or shine the floors."

"And here I thought you wanted to win this contest," Chie said curiously.

"What? Of course not! I wouldn't go out and hit on everyone who needs saving!"

"Let's see, there was Yukiko, Rise…"

"Not helping!" Jolt's ears perked from a sudden noise. It looked down at the floor once more. Jolt could see pinnacles of spikes raining down.

"PIKA!" Jolt released an electric strike at the spears falling on the group. The black ice shards were shattered as the cloud of black mist covered the room. The kids fanned away the mist.

"Still think it's gonna be easy?" Chie coughed. A black figure appeared on the chandelier. She jumped off and landed halfway across the ballroom. Her black and white sweater slightly slacked around her shoulders as the sleeves dangled around the wrists. Its black skirt covered up to her thighs. Her grey knee socks and white, long hair gave her a rebel appeal. Her eyes glowed a bloodthirsty red as it pointed its jagged arms at the enemy.

"Pika!?" Jolt cried.

* * *

"PERSONA!"

Yukiko, Teddie, and Kanji yelled out their battle cry. In a burst of rushing energy, they summoned out Kintoki-Douji, Take-Mikazuchi, and Konohana Sakuya. They stood ready to fight the anomaly in front of them. The figure stood with her black braided hair on the sides of her head. It had a black and white corset with a long gray dress and white long gloves wrapping around its middle finger. In its hand was a black, crooked rod with a red gem as vicious as its eyes. Their test was now taking place in the Library.

"Where the fuck did this thing come from?" Kanji yelled.

"Whatever it is, I won't let it stand between me and winning this contest!" Teddie yelled with perverted pride.

"I'm not sure she mentioned any bears being part of the wedding," Yukiko pondered.

"Whatever; let's just kill this thing and save this chick!" Kanji yelled out. His persona pulled out its lightning bolt and swung it at the woman. She raised her staff and blocked his attack with a wall of vines. The bolt was ensnared by the green plants. The vines continued to grow until its whole body was snarled in a mess of nature. "Damn it! I can't move!"

"Hang on, Kanji!" Teddie yelled, "I'm on it!" The giant red sphere zoomed in with a large missile over its head. In an instantaneous suicide, it plunged at the wall of vines and exploded in an explosion of epic proportions. Konohana flew over the smoldering dust and released a giant tornado of fire. The flames surrounded her as the blaze continued to stir. The books all went flying across the area as the pages became lit with flames.

"We got it!" Yukiko shouted. From the flames, the woman started to grow larger. The body became covered in an armor of plants. Her form became burly and round like a Venus flytrap. It opened its mouth to reveal the woman's upper body connecting to the beast.

"It's a Big Grizzly!" Teddie cried.

"This won't be easy, will it?" Kanji asked.

* * *

"Why the hell won't this runt stay still?" Prowl shouted. His knight continued flying at top speed. With each swing of its sword, the small black figure would easily avoid the attack. She swept down from underneath and pulled out its star shaped wand. A massive white fist socked him in the chest and forced it to the ceiling. Once the shadow's spell was released, the knight fell face first on the rectangular dining table. From afar, Rise looked over at the small shadow with a black and white witch outfit and burning red eyes.

[Abilities: Supernatural]

"You have to watch out!" Rise yelled out. "There's no telling what she can do!" Prowl recuperated his strategy and summoned out his new skills.

"Ziodyne!" A large lightning bolt rained down on the shadow. However, she flicked her wand and raised the table above her. Lightning jabbed its way onto the wooden furnish and set it on fire. The witch then tossed the burning desk at the knight. In one swing, the knight sliced the table into four slabs. Prowl adjusted his glasses as he only smiled. "Not bad; these things aren't going to go down easy."

* * *

Rai and Naoto slowly opened the doors. The Master Bedroom was designed with a king-sized bed and a built-in fireplace over to the right wall.

"There doesn't look to be anyone here," Naoto assumed. He turned around and started walking out of the room Rai grabbed his arm.

"Just hold on a little longer," Rai disagreed. He looked over at the window. Standing by the red curtain was a black figure with the same physique, look, and image as Kurumu. However, her skin was black as darkness. The outfit was gray and white from the vest to its skirt. It only stared out the glass; never moving an inch from its spot.

"Isn't that the girl we're here to save?" Naoto asked.

"Yea, but it's not the same Kurumu I know." Rai walked closer to the shadow girl. "It's like I've seen this thing somewhere before." The shadow slowly turned around and revealed its red-bloodshot eyes. It stepped away from Rai as though it appeared afraid of him. Rai stopped in his tracks. "I don't suppose you know where Kurumu is, do you?" The shadow girl cringed her hands and slightly nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you gave us a hand." Rai offered out his hand. The shadow girl slowly reached out for his.

**Slam!**

The doors shut behind the two. Rai and Naoto looked over to the door; now locking them both in the bedroom. The shadow girl panicked and disintegrated into the floor.

"Wait! Come back!" Rai reached for her, but she left. The chair in front of the fireplace shifted backward as the being rose up. The black figure turned over as its white long hair and black skin brought terror in front of the flames. The red eyes gave off the sensual feeling as Rai already knew who the shadow resembled most.

"What is that thing?" Naoto asked.

"…That, my friend...," Rai replied, "…is a vampire."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Yes! I actually got this chapter done with plenty of major events! My computer got completely fried ad had my story put on hold for a while -_-. But, I made due and pushed on with a new laptop and am now back to working on this story! All the material used and characters introduced belong to their respective owners. Leave a comment and review on your thoughts and opinions! Before I go, let's see how this all turns out!**

**[Next Scent]**

**Kurumu: Just leave, get out of here!**

**Jolt: Pi-ka!**

**Prowl: You really think…that's gonna take me down?**

**Teddie: What do you mean I can't be the groom!?**

**Rai: I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worried about you!**

**Yosuke: Is that thing getting stronger!?**

**[We Are Gathered Here Today…]  
[To Be Next]**


	25. We Are Gathered Here Today

**Ch. 25 We Are Gathered Here Today…**

The weddings bells rang throughout the hall. The audience on the left side wrestled in their seats as they tried forcing the shackles off keeping them strapped in. Teddie desperately bit his way through the chains, but caused a toothache in his jaw. Jolt used his Thunderbolt to weaken the resistance, but only made the chains shined brighter. Kanji and Yosuke pulled as hard as they could.

"These fucking chains won't come off!" Kanji yelled.

"No kidding!" Yosuke agreed. "They seriously put all the guys in the dog house."

"Excuse me," Naoto interrupted their conversation. "I think you've forgotten that I'm a girl."

"You might want to bring that up with her the next time you try to play as Prince Charming." The boys (and Naoto) shifted their view toward the ceremony. Kurumu's hands shivered while holding the red bouquet of flowers. The girls had their arms tied together as they held the same type of flowers.

"Wow, I didn't think that these would go so well with my outfit!" Rise complimented.

"That isn't really helping," Chie said annoyed.

"Who do you think will win?" Yukiko asked.

"It's got to be Prowl; there's no way that older brother could have matched up to his Persona. When I fought him, I almost gave it everything I had."

"That is true," Yukiko agreed. "He didn't do much in battle." Shadow Kurumu walked over to the bridesmaids and inspected their outfits. She quickly fixed their hairs and straightened their clothes.

"Alright, is everyone ready ~?" she asked.

"Not really," the girls sweat dropped. The doors started to creek open. Everyone turned over to see the man who would be entering the room.

* * *

_**30 minutes earlier…**_

The malicious plant began wrapping its vines around the kids; trapping them from head to toe. Their bodies being squeezed as the black extensions were crushing their ribs.

"I can hardly breathe!" Teddie cried as his furry form became more like a pressed balloon.

"Yeah, no shit!" Kanji yelled. "How do we kill this thing!?" Take-Mikazuchi began using its lightning bolt to hack away the growing arms. With each slice, the vines would collapse and fall to the ground. However, the appendages regenerated with twice as many limbs as before. "It just keeps growing back!"

"I…can't…hold on…!" Yukiko shouted. The vines constricted even more, hoping to crush their bodies along with bones and organs. Their bodies became completely encased. They stopped struggling.

**Whoosh!**

A wave of flames enveloped Yukiko and incinerated the arms ensnaring her. Konohana released a second wave of fire and burned off the appendages that trapped Teddie and Kanji.

"Nice job with the flames," Kanji approved.

"Yukiko saved us!" Teddie cheered. But, he wasn't aware of the small flame on his head.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet," she replied. The shadow replenished its vines and prepared to attack again. The books scattered across the library as the burnt paper slowly descended. A few of the pages swayed inside the mouth of the plant. The shadow swatted away the burnt sheets with its staff to avoid any physical contact. "Look, it doesn't like to go near the fire!"

"I get it now," Kanji deduced. "It's using the plant like a shield so it doesn't get hurt."

"I say we tear it out from the inside!" Teddie announced as he put out the fire on his head. The shadow shot out its arms focusing on rewrapping the three. "Take this!" Teddie jumped into the fray. "Time for Teddie's Spinning Bear Screw Attack!" In a twirling fury, Teddie rapidly drilled his way through the raging vines. Kanji came up from behind and called out his Persona to jump at the Venus flytrap body. The mouth quickly snapped shut.

"You're not hiding from us!" Take-Mikazuchi grabbed the lower and upper jaw of the plant and started prying it open until the red-eyed shadow was visible. Yukiko ran past Kanji and summoned Konohana to fly inside the mouth. Face-to-face with one another, Konohana lit its entire body in a burning blaze and grabbed onto the shadow. Kanji's Persona slammed the mouth shut to prevent anything from escaping. Smoke was escaping the plant's lips.

**KABOOM!**

In a pyro kinetic tornado, the shadow disintegrated into ashes and piled up in front of the three. The vines covering the area also turned to dust.

"We did it!" Teddie cheered.

"So, what the hell do we do next?" Kanji asked.

"Well done," A voice rang out from behind the bookshelf. Shadow Kurumu began walking near the group. "I must congratulate you on your success on defeating the enemy."

"So, does that mean Kanji wins the part of the groom?" Yukiko asked. He sweat dropped.

"Hold it!" Teddie interrupted their conversation. "For the good of the team, I shall become Kurumu's fiancé!" Yukiko and Kanji dropped their jaws at his proposal.

"Dude, are you serious?" Kanji said with regret.

"Of course! I'm willing to put my happiness aside and…"

"Sorry, but you're not eligible to be a candidate," Shadow Kurumu smiled. Teddie's joy and pride was sabotaged in one fell swoop.

"What! What do you mean I can't be the groom!?" Teddie quivered with sorrow.

"This offer is only for the boys and…well…you're a bear."

"And a very warm and fuzzy bear at that." The floor from underneath him became a black sinking abyss pulling him inside. "AH! Does this mean I'm out!?" Teddie was swallowed by the darkness.

"What did you do to him?" Yukiko demanded.

"There's no need to worry, he'll meet with us over by the ceremony," Shadow Kurumu explained. "All non-participants will be escorted to their seats."

"Sorry chick, but I don't plan on getting married anytime soon," Kanji pointed out. "We're only here to save the girl, you got that?" Shadow Kurumu clenched her teeth after hearing his answer. The floor underneath them became a black portal. Black hands pulled on their legs as they sank into the carpet. "What the hell!?"

"It's just as I said…all nonparticipants will be expelled from the contest."

"It's pulling us in!" Yukiko cried. The black portal swallowed the two as they screamed. Kurumu stood over their exit.

"…Let's try this again," she whispered coldly.

* * *

Tomoe spun its staff while deflecting the incoming ice pillars. The black icicles were shredded and reduced to nothing but snowflakes.

"That's how you do it!" Chie yelled out.

"Nice, I'll take it from here," Yosuke offered. Jiraiya zoomed in on the snow being and launched its throwing stars. They swerved around her until they came back full circle.

"Pika!" Jolt shouted. The shadow raised her arms and summoned a full snowstorm to blow away the kids. Jolt held onto Yosuke's leg. The stars were sent back at Yosuke's feet. The cold wind started freezing over the Personas in a case of black ice.

"D-Damn it, she's t-trying turn us into f-frozen statues!" The more time passed, the more aggressive the storm became. Yosuke shook with chills. Jolt inched a little ahead and crawled his way up toward the enemy.

"Pi…ka!" A lightning bolt burnt the flooring, leaving a damaged patch on the wood. Jolt quickly jumped into the air and tackled his way through the boards.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Chie asked. The shadow stopped her blizzard and searched for the invisible mouse. A small crack chirped from underneath.

**Crash! **

"Pi-ka!" Jolt leapt from underneath the shadow and threw her into the air.

"Now's our chance for an all-out attack!" Chie shouted.

"Chu!" A Thunderbolt shot straight into the shadow electrocuting it. From the air, Tomoe launched a ravenous barrage of fireballs at the shadow. With each hit, her body parts blasted over the ballroom and water splashed everywhere. The only body parts remaining were her left arm, her legs, and the right side of her head with one red eye remaining.

"Time to crack this thing wide open!" Jiraiya dashed back over and grabbed the shadow from behind. In a bear hug, a rushing green cyclone took over the two. The rapid wind began cutting down the shadow as her body shattered under the intense pressure. Jiraiya pulled her body in opposite directions and threw the two pieces to the ground. The ice shadow evaporated into black smog. "Nice!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt raised a peace sign of victory. The sound of clapping came from the entrance of the ballroom. The crew turned to see Shadow Kurumu coming closer. "Pi…" Jolt's cheeks gave off sparks.

"Well, you've certainly peeked my interest," Shadow Kurumu smiled as she twiddled her hair.

"You know, it's kind of our thing," Yosuke replied with a manly gesture.

"Alright, we beat your shadow, so where are you keeping her?" Chie asked.

"Pika!" Jolt demanded.

"My, how annoying interruptions," Shadow Kurumu snapped her fingers. The floor underneath Jolt and Chie blackened. Dark hands began clawing the two as they sunk into the flooring.

"Kyaa!" Chie shrieked.

"Pipipi!" Jolt cried.

"Guys, hang on!" Yosuke started running after hem. Shadow Kurumu leapt onto Yosuke and cuddled his back.

"You have won the challenge," she whispered in his ear. "Are you ready to move on?" He turned over to his falling comrades.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried. Her body was already halfway enveloped. Jolt waved his arms as his head slowly sank lower. Yosuke shook her off and ran after Chie. He grabbed her hand and tugged.

"I thought you wanted to win?" Shadow Kurumu stomped her feet.

"Sorry; you're a hot babe," Yosuke turned to her, "but you really need to work on your people skills." Chie began rising from the ground. Yosuke had almost pulled her free.

"…You're withdrawing from the match?" Kurumu's eyes shot completely black. Her front fangs began to show. The floor underneath Yosuke became shrouded in a black portal. Hands clawed up his jeans and tugged him downward like quicksand.

"Hey, cut it out!" Yosuke shouted.

"If you're not going to be my husband, then you're of no use to me," Kurumu glared daggers at the three. Chie and Jolt became swallowed by darkness. Yosuke got one last glimpse at Kurumu as her true form was slowly awakening until he blacked out.

* * *

Tarot cards zipped past the knight in a swarm. They hacked away at his armor leaving behind scratch marks with each hit. The armor started to tarnish as the number of cards began to increase. The shadow raised her wand and summoned a row of chairs to float above her head.

"Look out!" Rise shouted. Prowl adjusted his glasses.

"She's really starting to piss me off," Prowl spoke under his breath. The knight's eyes flashed yellow beneath his helmet. Its wings opened wide as he raised his hands. "Agidyne!" The chairs exploded in a sudden burst of flames. The small shadow created a barrier to defend itself from the burning lumber. The knight busted through the clouds of smoke and shattered its defense. It grabbed the shadow by the throat and pinned it to the wall. The knight unsheathed its sword. "…Turn around."

**Stab!**

Rise averted her gaze as she heard the blade piercing the body in one stroke. The shadow's essence sunk down into the shattered wood.

"I-Is it…?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, it's gone now," Prowl replied. They regrouped by the doorway. "Come on, let's move it." Prowl ran past the doors and continued down the hallway. Rise followed right behind him.

***Grab!***

Rise's mouth was covered by a hand and her right arm was forced behind her back. She muffled in restraint and tried to break free.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me," Shadow Kurumu whispered in her ear. She froze in fright.

* * *

**SLAM!**

Rai crashed into the wooden dresser. The cabinet fell apart and the shelves were now misaligned. Rai shook off the bra over his head as the shadow rushed in with a forward kick.

**Clank!**

Sukuna-Higona blocked the attack with its light saber. The shadow hopped away and landed on the back rest of the chair.

"This thing won't stop attacking," Naoto confirmed.

"Believe me," Rai added, "this one is a real knockout." Rai pulled out his scythe and spun it over head. He forced it down in front t of him. "Let's put some of that training to the test." The shadow came running in. As she flew out with a right hook, Rai dodged to his left. He brought his scythe underneath her and swept it off its feet. It tumbled on its back and rolled over to regain its balance. It began throwing out kicks to Rai's sides. Rai quickly swapped out his scythe and fetched his drivers. From the right, Rai blocked with his left fist; from the left, Rai blocked with his right. When a high kick came down, Rai crossed his arms and stopped it in the air. With a push, Rai charged in and delivered quick slashes at the shadow. It detected the precise movements that Rai performed and stepped away. "Next!" Rai ducked so Sukuna-Higona could pass above him and strike. The shadow crossed its arms and deflected its saber. The two went back and forth attacking one another. "That thing won't quit…" Rai huffed.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it off," Naoto shouted under his breath.

"We need to hold her down," Rai glanced at the room. He noticed the curtains by the window. "Bingo!" He placed the tools back into his belt and started pulling on the drapes. He tugged harder and forced his weight. The metal pole started bending away from the window.

**Creeeeeek!**

The drapes crashed to the carpet. Rai untangled the mess and started severing the sheets with his cutters. By tying each end together, the sheet looked twice as long as before. "Hey, bring that thing over here!" Naoto turned to see Rai waving the sheets over to him. Naoto nodded and averted his attention. Sukuna-Higona flew behind the shadow and stated kicking. It jumped away from the Persona only to be backed near Rai. "Now!" Rai threw the sheets overhead. Sukuna-Higona grabbed the other end and started flying circles around the shadow. The cloth was wrapped around its body tightly. It struggled to break through the curtains. Rai turned and opened the window. "Time to take out the trash!" Sukuna-Higona went high speed and rammed the shadow out the window.

"Well done," Naoto complimented. The drapes continued rustling on the window sill.

"Thanks, I-" The drape latched onto the scythe's blade and pulled him over the edge. "Whoa!"

"Hold on!" Naoto reached out to grab him.

**Snap!**

Naoto stopped in his tracks. The whip squeezed at his throat and cut off his air. "No, no, no ~," Shadow Kurumu suggested. "I have a special place for you ~."

The shadow pummeled down to the thorny rose bushes at the bottom. Rai was about to hit the rose bushes right after. "Shit!" Rai pulled out his scythe and dug it into the side of the house. The wooden planks split apart as Rai tried to slow his descent. The ground was coming too fast. "This can't be good!" Rai swung forward to use his feet as support, but he ended up propelling into the first story window.

* * *

Prowl walked quietly down the hallway. He wasn't too sure if there was going to be another challenge or if he was already removed from the competition. He kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of danger.

**Crash!**

The sound of glass breaking came from the door on his right. He slowly walked over and turned the knob. Prowl peeked inside the dimly lit room. The window was shattered as the moonlight radiated over the broken shards. As the door creaked wider, he saw the room filled with many torture devices; guillotines, body stretchers, and medieval weapons hanging on the wall. The room was shaded gray thanks to the stone bricks forming the walls.

**Clank!**

"Ow!" A voice yelled out. Prowl kneeled down behind a wooden chest. He peeked above to see who was with him.

"What the hell is this?" Rai lifted the metallic suit I the moonlight. It turned out to be some sort of iron breastplate designed especially fitted for a woman. "…This woman is into some weird shit." Rai tossed it aside and rose to his feet. He wiped off the dirt on his pants and scanned the area. "If I have to guess, this is probably where she keeps her toys." Rai stared at the wall filled with swords and other arsenal. "And not just the kiddy toys either." He strolled around the room hoping to find something useful. He suddenly noticed the big wooden box lying on the floor. He crouched over to pick it up.

"…Don't move," a voice whispered in front of him. A long blade pointed at Rai's face.

* * *

Jolt started exiting out of his daze. He rubbed his sore head trying to remember the events going on.

"Pika Pika?"

**Rattle**

Something was wrapped around its waist. A large buckle latched itself tight with chains jangling over the other victims. They were seated about four rows away from the front.

"Ooooooooh, my head feels kind of funny," Teddie yawned. He tried to scratch his head, but the chains were holding back his stubby arms. "What the-who would lock me up like some kind of wild animal!?" The others next to him were waking up as well.

"Ugh…dude, will you quit yelling already," Yosuke complained.

"Man, I feel like shit," Kanji answered.

"Huh?" Chie awoke from her slumber. "Hey, what are these things?"

"They won't come off!" Rise tugged on the cuffs.

"Wait, where are the others?" Yukiko asked.

"That's right; Naoto is missing," Yosuke replied.

"Prowl and Raimundo aren't here either!" Chie added. As they contemplated, Teddie could feel his nose catching onto a scent.

"Hold on, guys!" he yelled. "I can smell her!" Everyone turned their position to the woman at the front of the room. She was dressed in a wedding gown with a white veil and a bouquet of red flowers in her hands. "It's her…that has to be Kurumu!"

"No way," Kanji couldn't believe it. "That's the real thing?"

"Hey!" Rise called to her. "Are you alright?" Kurumu slowly turned around and saw everyone captured.

"…W-who are you?" Kurumu asked.

"We've come to rescue you!" Teddie shouted.

"Pika Pika!" Jolt waved to her. Kurumu was stunned to have people come here.

"But…how did you find me?" she pondered.

"Your friend's been looking for you everywhere," Kanji shouted back. "He's the reason why we're in this hellhole to begin with."

"…Rai…came here…?" Her hands began to shake. "…No…" Kurumu answered. "Just leave, get outta here!"

"But, we came to get you out," Rise offered.

"I can take care of myself." Kurumu pulled on the chains that bound her arms together. The chains on her legs seeped out from beneath her dress and connected to the podium. "I don't need anyone's help…"

**Slam!**

"We're back!" Shadow Kurumu busted through the doors with her arm wrapped around another man's. "Looks like we'll be having the wedding after all ~!" She brought Naoto by her side. "Isn't he just adorable?" The gang sweat dropped at the couple. Kurumu's spirits were lowered.

"Naoto!?" Kanji yelled. "You're the winner?"

"Well…uh, y-yes, I won without any problems," Naoto lied.

"I suppose that means Naoto will be marrying Kurumu then, right?" Rise deduced.

"That's correct ~!" Shadow Kurumu cried with glee. She gently leaned on his chest. "Now let's give you to the bride my darling…"

**Squish ~**

Everyone froze in disturbance.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Well, the thing is…" Yukiko smiled worriedly.

"Naoto isn't really a dude," Yosuke included. Shadow Kurumu started touching his chest firmly.

"Hey, knock it off!" Naoto started becoming embarrassed. She stared angrily at him. She pulled off his hat.

"You're a…girl!" Shadow Kurumu screamed. Jolt and Kurumu both were struck dumbfounded by the sudden news.

"A girl!?" Kurumu shouted. "I can't marry a girl!"

"That's right," Shadow Kurumu agreed. "She won't be of help to continue our race."

"I meant it in general!" Shadow Kurumu became furious.

"I am very displeased by these results." Her eyes developed into pitch-black globes. The nails on her fingers stretched out. "I will not lose my husband because of your worthless antics!" She was ready to claw at Naoto. Naoto braced for the attack.

…

"Wait," Shadow Kurumu stopped. "There's still that one boy left." Her body returned to normal. "Of course! The young man will be perfect! We're practically the same age ~!"

"Is she talking about Prowl?" Chie asked.

"That's right!" Teddie added. "Sensei and the other guy are still in the contest."

"Pikachu," Jolt nodded. Shadow Kurumu began hauling the girls' chains and leading them to the front.

"What's going on?" Rise asked.

"There's no need to worry. I have to start getting the bridesmaids ready for the ceremony!" Shadow Kurumu answered.

* * *

_**Now…**_

Everyone turned over to see the man who would be entering the room. He stepped forward and adjusted his jacket for the big day.

"Someone call for the groom?" Prowl asked. Shadow Kurumu smiled at the final results for the wedding.

"You're just in time, dear ~," she answered. The knight walked behind the leader as he strolled to the front of the room.

"Looks like the bastard made it here first," Kanji assumed.

"Way to go, Sensei Two!" Teddie cheered.

"What about Raimundo?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm not sure," Naoto answered. "I remember him falling out the window before I was taken here." Prowl looked over to the guys sitting. He raised his arm and tossed a tool belt on Kanji's lap. Kanji held it in his hands.

"Hey guys, isn't this his?" Kanji asked.

"Pika!?" Jolt shrieked. Prowl and the knight made their way to the podium. The two went over to the right as Kurumu and the girls were on the left. Kurumu stared at Prowl with an uneasy feeling.

"…Don't think just because this is going on that we're actually getting married," Kurumu stated. Prowl didn't move.

"The feeling's mutual," Prowl replied. Kurumu looked over to the knight in his shining gray armor. She looked over her shoulder waiting for someone to barge in and disrupt the wedding.

"So…where's Rai?" Rise asked.

"…" Prowl didn't respond.

"You asshole!" Chie yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"He was your own brother," Yukiko added.

"For a dumbass," Prowl rebutted, "He still is."

"Alright, shall we get things started?" Shadow Kurumu pronounced. She stepped in front of the podium and cleared her throat. "Ahem…Kurumu Kurono and Prowl…"

"Ortega," Prowl inserted.

"…are here today, with their family and friends," Shadow Kurumu continued. Jolt and Teddie waved at the two.

"He's our classmate!" Yosuke shouted.

"…to declare publicly their love for one another, and to be joined in marriage. This is much more than a social and civil occasion, because it is the declaration of their hearts, built upon experience, and enriched by their love!"

"More like a gun to the head," Chie whispered.

"With love it is possible to live a life together, each seeking and encouraging the joy, the comfort, the health, and the enrichment of the other, all of which will divide sorrow and multiple satisfactions." Kurumu looked down in guilt. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage…" Shadow Kurumu glared angrily at anyone who dare spoke a word. "…they must speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything.

"…Actually…I do," the knight raised his hand. Everyone looked over to Prowl's Persona beside him.

"Holy cow!" Teddie flailed with shock. "Sensei can make his Persona talk!"

"Pikachu?" Jolt cocked his head.

"I wouldn't put that into perspective," the knight walked over between Kurumu and Prowl. Shadow Kurumu's eyes lit up with joy and happiness.

"It's you, my knight in shining armor ~!" she cried. She jumped over the pedestal and hugged the knight in his armor. "Finally, I can live happily ever after."

"Wow, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Please, let me gaze upon my husband-to-be…!" Shadow Kurumu lifted away his helmet to reveal her true…

**Pop!**

"Yo!" Rai smiled as he waved. Everyone in the room was frozen in a state of confusion.

"Rai…! You're a knight?" Kurumu asked.

"No…but I did find this cool suit downstairs."

* * *

"_You're lucky I didn't jab a sword through your brain," Prowl pointed out. _

"_I see you've been busy if you thought you can pull a fast one on me," Rai confirmed with a blade a few inches from his head. "Wait, where's that girl…Reeses?" Prowl stopped for a moment. _

"…_Fuck, I think I lost her."_

"_No shit. Any clue where Kurumu and the others are?"_

"_Didn't she say we'd meet them at the ceremony?" This may Rai think it over. _

"_True, they should already be at the wedding." Rai rose from the ground and started walking to the door. _

"_Hey Genius, the girl hates your guts, remember? You walk in and she'll whip your ass till you can't sit on a toilet anymore." Rai paused at the door. He started sweating. _

"…_Yeah…she will." Prowl and Rai had to come up with something to get into the wedding and take on her shadow. Rai averted his attention back at the wooden box. "At a time like this, it's best to look for some answers." Prowl stepped aside. _

"_You're gonna open a box you found in someone's weapon room?" Prowl asked. _

"_If Legend of Zelda has taught me anything, it's that there's always something useful in a treasure chest." Rai opened the case. The moonlight reflected off the shiny armor. Rai and Prowl looked at the armor, then back at one another. They smiled with a formulated plan in their heads._

* * *

"Alright, the weddings off!" Yukiko ordered. "It's time you freed Kurumu and stopped this." Shadow Kurumu stood silent.

"Hey, Kurumu, you alright?" Rai turned to her. Kurumu only stared at Rai in his armor. "Uh Kurumu; you there?"

"Huh?" Kurumu snapped out of it. "Sure, I'm fine." She turned away.

"Alright, so we ready to take on or what?" Prowl asked. A blast of blue aura surrounded Prowl in a swirling vortex. From his side, the tall knight appeared ready to fight. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Shadow Kurumu didn't move. Her hand clutched into a fist. Her head hung down. When she looked up, her eyes were a gastric yellow filled with pure hatred at Rai.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She drew out her claws and lashed out.

"Think fast!" Prowl lifted his jacket and pulled out Rai's scythe. He tossed it over as Rai grabbed it and deflected Kurumu's claws. She held onto the shaft trying to pry it away.

"You ruined everything! My marriage, my husband, my life!"

"SHUT UP!" Kurumu yelled. The room became silent. Shadow Kurumu released Rai as the two looked at her. "You're pathetic! You don't know what love is. Torturing others just so you can have your way; forcing me to be with someone I don't even know…you keep saying that's who I am, but I'm not!"

"Wait, don't say it!" Yosuke shouted.

"Here it comes!" Teddie cried.

"There's no way you'll ever be a part of me!" Kurumu declared. Shadow Kurumu lowered her arms. A dust storm began to surround Shadow Kurumu in bloodthirsty fumes. Her voice became more sinister as her smile became wider. She began laughing.

"Hehehehe, Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "After all I've done for you…you're going to reject me just like Tsukune. In that case, let me show you what they mean when they say 'TILL DEATH DO US PART'!" Shadow Kurumu's form was absorbed by darkness as her body took on a new appearance. Her maid uniform became a seductive black corset that laced around her open waist. Her upper breasts were halfway covered with her shoulders open. The stomach was revealed so that the opening moved down south just stopping at her 'private' area. The suit provided comfort at the hips as it stopped at her thighs back around to her behind. Her leggings were long white stockings with her right thigh fitted with two buckles while her left thigh had a belt to hold her whip. Her upper arms had nicely fitted sleeves with frills at each end between her shoulders and her elbows. Her arms and ankles were shackled with cuffs and chains to hang loose. Her shoes were black high heels and the ribbon on her head was now a chain with bells on the side of her head. Her black wings opened out like a bat's with another pair on top of her head. Her eyes were soulless as black as the night and fangs escaped her lips. She soared high into the sky above the crowd of spectators. The true terror of the succubus had awakened.

"Holy crap!" Chie cried. "What is that thing!?"

"What kind of shadow is that?" Yukiko asked.

"This creature was from the inside of Kurumu's heart," Naoto explained." Rai pulled on his collar.

"Shadow or not, I'm still gonna kill it," Prowl ordered. The knight went charging in at the shadow.

"Now, now, this is no way a couple should act ~," she wagged her finger. The chains on her arms and legs stretched to the ground. They quickly laced around Kurumu equal to her chained body. The shackles on her legs latched to the shadows while the other restraints snared around Kurumu's arms. The chains hoisted her in front of the shadow.

"Kyaa!" Kurumu shrieked. "Let go of me!" The knight was ready to strike.

"Stop!" Prowl shouted. The knight stopped a few inches away from Kurumu's face.

"Damn it, she's using her as a shield!" Rai yelled.

**Whappah! Whappah! Whappah!**

Shadow Kurumu pulled out her whip and began lashing out at the knight. Each hit created a sharp sting over Prowl's body. He rested down on one knee. The Persona had begun to pixelate from the damage received.

"You really think…that's gonna take me down?" Prowl said under his breath.

"I'm not sure ~," Kurumu smiled, "We'll just have to find out ~."

"Hey!" Rai waved over to the shadow. "It's me you want! I'm the one who crashed your party!" Shadow Kurumu released her tight hold Kurumu to allow slack. She then had her hanging over the chandelier dangling in midair. She zipped fast and struck down at him. Rai ducked to the floor when she flew by. She grabbed onto the scythe and flew back over the ceremony. "My scythe!"

"Hahahaha, looks like you won't be saving the day, Mr. Reaper ~," she jested.

"What is she talking about?" Rise asked.

"Uh, that's gonna need some explaining for another time," Rai looked back over to the shadow. Kurumu thrashed about below the shadow. "Hang on, Kurumu! We're coming!"

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say!" she shouted back. "This bitch is insane!"

"There's no need to worry," Shadow Kurumu assured, "Once I kill everyone here, I'll be sure to find my husband in the human world!"

"That things gonna escape the TV world!?" Yosuke yelled.

"Pikachu!?" Jolt emphasized.

"That isn't gonna happen." Rai stared up at the shadow. She had his scythe wrapped in her tail. He followed the chains down to where Kurumu swung underneath the chandelier. _If she's pulling her up, then she needs to use up most of her strength to do it. _Rai looked back over to Prowl's Persona. "Prowl, I have a plan!

"Really, care to suggest something useful?" Prowl said sarcastically.

"We'll see." Rai started running after the shadow. She soared high up and began diving down on Rai. He stood waiting for the right moment. "Come on…Come on…"

"What's the hell's he doing?" Kanji yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Rise shouted.

"Time to die!" Shadow Kurumu yelled out. She drew out her razor claws. Rai managed to hit the dirt and avoided the collision. Rai pulled out his hammer and latched onto her left wing. As she flew back into the air, Rai held on from the back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to get the upper hand," Rai stated. Shadow Kurumu began swinging out at Rai as he held on tight. "Prowl, whenever you're ready!"

"I got it!" Prowl replied. The knight went rushing in at Shadow Kurumu.

"It seems you've forgotten about my little hostage ~," Shadow Kurumu began withdrawing the chains.

"No, I didn't!" Rai released his grip on her. As he descended, he zip lined with his hammer straight over to the chandelier with his weight distributing in his direction. He grabbed onto the gold chandelier and wrapped the head of the hammer with the chains. He tugged in the opposite direction and cut off retraction.

"WHAT!?" Shadow Kurumu used her arms to block the strike, but the knight grabbed onto her.

**BAM!**

Shadow Kurumu crashed into the ceiling. Rai lost his hold and began falling. His foot was caught by the chain and started spinning until his upper body was trapped in a metal cocoon and dangling. When he looked up, Kurumu was above him.

"Is this your brilliant plan?" Kurumu asked.

"It's…a work in progress," Rai answered. The knight went back to launching his sword at the enemy. Shadow Kurumu caught the blade with her claws.

"You know it's pointless to fight me," Her hypnotic eyes began overtaking the knight.

"Is she getting stronger!?" Yosuke panicked.

"We need to get out of these," Naoto added. The kids watched the scene in front of them. Meanwhile, Rai struggled to break free.

"Kurumu, put some muscle into it!" said Rai.

"Can't you see I tried that!" she shouted. "I can't get out of here! She's too strong!"

"No she's not; she's you on the inside. You have to control her."

"It's impossible! There's no point in even trying; there's no one who would care if I was gone."

"What happened to that cheery, go-getting girl from before? That's the one I was here to find."

"Really? I thought you'd be the first person glad to get rid of me?"

"Damn it, woman! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worried about you! I'm risking my ass to save you…again!"

"Will the both of you quit arguing and make up!" Prowl ordered. The knight moved in a strange pattern; tilting left and right as though in a daze. It turned around and looked over at Prowl. It stretched its sword at him. "…Fuck."

"Hahahahaha!"Shadow Kurumu wrapped her arms around the knight. "This is the true power of love. To share your feelings and fight alongside your beloved."

"Stop it!" Kurumu yelled. "I won't go through with this!"

"You don't have much of a choice ~," The knight raised his sword at the rest of the group. "If you won't carry on, then I'll be sure to kill everyone in front of you ~."

"Ugh, I'm starting to get sick of all this romance already," Rai grumbled. Shadow Kurumu looked down at him.

"Like you could even understand my feelings, you jerk!"

"No, I really do." Kurumu looked at him. "Look, I know you have a whole duty to keep your race from going extinct, but that isn't something you should be worrying about right now."

"What is he talking about?" Chie asked.

"Beats me," Yukiko replied.

"Kurumu, you still got a long way to go. You got your whole life to worry about this whole marriage thing." Shadow Kurumu trembled.

"What are you talking about? I found my destined one, but he left me for that slut of a vampire!"

"Did she just say vampire?" Prowl asked.

"He obviously has no interest in me when he has four other girls to choose from!"

"No interest?" Rai asked confusingly. "He was your friend. Weren't they all your friends?" Shadow Kurumu froze in shock. "You've been staying at Yokai Academy all this time and you're saying not once did you like hanging out with everyone?"

"…He's right," Kurumu interrupted. "Even after what we've been through, we still fought for him on even grounds."

"No…shut up!" Shadow Kurumu's body began to pixelate. "If I don't do this, I'll be alone for the rest of my life!" The knight broke free from its confusion.

"Who said you were alone?" Rai asked. "You got Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Rubi, everyone here trying to get you out. And, you got us too."

"Pika Pika!" Jolt yelled. Kurumu looked around the smiling faces looking up at her. Tears started rolling down her face.

"It may not have been the romance you were looking for, but weren't the fun times just as great?" Rai smiled.

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE I BELIEVE YOU!" Shadow Kurumu came diving in at Rai.

"This ends now!" Prowl shouted. The knight went full swing with his sword. He detached the chains holding Kurumu and Rai. The two began falling over the benches.

"Hang on!" Kurumu shouted. Her wings shot open. The chains unraveled and separated freeing the two. Kurumu's tail wrapped around Rai's waist as they both descended.

"And we stick the landing!" Rai declared. "Prowl, I need my scythe!" Prowl looked over to the shadow's tail.

"Hmph, no problem," Prowl pointed to Shadow Kurumu.

"Do you think you can actually defeat me?" Shadow Kurumu enforced. She started flying at the knight. Her claws scratched at his armor leaving bits of scraps on its torso.

"Get back!" Kurumu zipped in front of the shadow.

"What do think you're doing?" Shadow Kurumu questioned.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Kurumu's eyes shot out with extreme violet rays. Shadow Kurumu suddenly noticed the chains enticing herself.

"W-What is this? I'm supposed to be in control!" The chains rattled as they continued to squeeze the living life out of her.

"Whoa, what the…" Rai whispered to himself. Everyone watched as shadow Kurumu screaming in torture. However, she didn't seem to be in any danger.

"Mabufu!" A magical ring encircled Shadow Kurumu. The knight positioned his sword in front of it and jabbed straight into the air.

***Freeze***

"Kyaa!" Shadow Kurumu's tail became frozen from the base to the tip. Her hold on the scythe was released. With his right hand, Rai caught it above his head. Kurumu flew back down to Rai. He brought it down in one swoop and sliced Kurumu's wrist chains in two. "Better?"

"Much," Kurumu smiled. The knight went floating in front of the shadow.

"Let's try this again," Prowl commanded. He raised his hand in the air. The knight raised his sword. "Megidola!"

The air around Shadow Kurumu became thick. A small light orb floated in front of her.

"…!"

**KABOOM!**

A giant blaze of energy surrounded the ceremony chamber. The rushing wind expanded throughout the room. Once the light subsided, the decorations were destroyed and the whole area was in shambles. Shadow Kurumu returned to her original maid form resting on her knees. Her body pixelated from the extreme damage received. The knight raised its sword at her.

"Let's finish this," Prowl declared. The knight shoved its sword forward. The shadow closed her eyes. "..!" Rai stood between the two.

"…That's enough Prowl," said Rai. Shadow Kurumu opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. "Kurumu needs to be the one to settle this. Am I right?" He turned to the other kids.

"It's true," Teddie informed. "That shadow is a part of her. She needs to face her inner self." Kurumu looked over to Teddie, then back at the shadow. She felt uneasy about confronting herself. She walked over by Rai; he nudged his head toward the shadow. Kurumu bent down to her level.

"…Geez, I didn't know I was this much a pain," Kurumu spoke out. "I know Tsukune chose her over me, and I might not be able to win his attention." The shadow began to weep. "But, that doesn't mean I've given up. I won't forget about my mission, but I won't forget who my friends are. Both of us won't forget that." Shadow Kurumu smiled. Her body began disintegrating in a blue energy smokescreen. As the energy flew back into Kurumu, the chains holding everyone vanished.

"About damn time!" Kanji yelled out.

"You guys did it!" Yosuke applauded.

"At least it's over now," Prowl stated. Kurumu toppled over and sat on the floor.

"Whoa, she must be exhausted," Yukiko suggested.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured.

"I believe we all deserve a good rest after what's happened," Naoto added. Rai knelt down on one knee and turned his back over to her.

"Hop on," Rai offered. "You can use a lift." The kids helped Kurumu onto Rai's armored back. Prowl held onto the scythe as they all exited the front of the mansion. From the narrow glass window, the shadow creature looked down at the kids leaving.

* * *

**The Next Day**

*Slurp* Rai chugged down the cup of soda from his straw. "It's not a coke, but I guess it's alright." The Investigation Team and the newcomers were gathered around a table in the JUNES Food Court.

"It looks like this case is finally closed," Naoto presumed.

"Yeah, we did it!" Chie cheered.

"Even though we really didn't help out," Yukiko added. Rise chuckled faintly.

"So, now what guys?" she asked.

"We gotta take the next train out of here before dark." Rai explained. He looked over to Kurumu eating her beef steak while Jolt snacked on a can of green tea. Her sleeves slightly revealed the bandages on her arms. "And by we, that means you too, Kurumu." She looked up at Rai. She cocked an eyebrow.

"…I thought you said it was too dangerous?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but if I'm gonna be the one saying who you're friends are, I got to realize that myself." Rai smiled. "I have to admit, I was surprised when you pulled off that illusion against your shadow. It could come in handy. But, it's up to you if want to come with us or not. I won't force you into this." Everyone turned to Kurumu. She set down her fork and knife. She started grinning.

"Well, I guess if you really need me that much," she smiled. Everyone was glad to see them getting along.

"Sensei!" Teddie cheered. "What will happen now that you can use your Persona?" Prowl folded his arms.

"I might think about leaving school," he suggested.

"Really?" Yukiko asked.

"My work here is done. Besides, seeing as Rai is moving on, I should be doing the same."

"I guess you both are kind of similar in your own way," Yosuke joked.

"That's cool, because their bills are pretty much the same too," Chie added.

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I sold that armor to some weapon shop, so I'll cover this time," Rai suggested. The group started laughing.

After the meal (and removing a crying Teddie from Prowl's leg), the group said good-bye to the Investigation Team and went off in their own direction. Prowl, Rai, Kurumu and Jolt arrived at Yasoinaba Station. One train would be leaving west, while the other was heading east. Kurumu stood by waiting for their train to arrive while Prowl and Rai were having a talk.

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Rai asked.

"I'll be alright," Prowl answered. "I'm still in my training, so I'll be busy for a while."

"So, how did you end up here? What about the others?"

"They're busy with their own things. The girl said you needed us to be ready for something."

"What girl?" The rain came passing through from the right. It came to a halt in front of Prowl. He waved to them as he started walking inside. "Sayonara."

"Since when did he learn Japanese?" Rai asked.

**CHOO!**

The train took off. The tracks swapped so the other locomotive could arrive from the left.

"Hey, are you ready or what?" Kurumu asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's roll out." Rai regained his attention. Jolt hopped onto Rai's shoulder. The train came to a complete stop and the doors slid open. Kurumu jumped on board while Rai followed behind her. The door closed as the train began moving down the tracks. The two looked to their seats next to the window.

Prowl looked out the window with the sun high in the sky. He pulled out a rectangular blue card from his pocket.

"It's gonna be a long trip," Prowl said to himself.

The train was continuing through the tunnel. On the other side, the green grass and open fields brought back the rural view of the countryside. Jolt leapt at the window to watch the scenery. Rai viewed the scene outside passing before them.

"You should get some rest," Rai suggested. He turned to see her fast asleep on his shoulder. After what she'd been through, it wasn't a surprised to see her exhausted. He simply lied back in his seat and dozed off until they had reached their last stop; Sasanaki Town.

* * *

The warm sun started beaming down on him. The light breeze waved at his clothes until he felt the sudden nudging on his head. His eyes slowly opened, letting he sunlight cast into his eyes. He sat upright from the ground. When he felt the flooring with his hands, the texture of tiling was cold and smooth. The sunlight came in from the window nearby.

"Huh, what happened?" Bryan asked. The hallway was full of kids almost the same age as him, but almost half an inch taller. He rose to his feet and started searching for a teacher on campus. As Bryan searched, the students were all giving weird stares at the boy blending out of the school's dress code. Bryan ignored the strange comments and continued forward. He heard some students talking in the classroom on his left. His hand tried to grip the doorknob, but there didn't look to be any way of opening it. Instead, he slid it like he would a window and walked in on two students talking in the classroom. One guy had red spiky hair, a black school uniform with a red tie and blue jeans. The other was a somewhat shorter guy with brown hair, but for some reason he was wearing a… sailor shirt? As for the girl standing in front of him, she had on a similar outfit as the boys, but wore a skirt with short black socks. In her hand she carried a black book bag.

"Hey, are you gonna move or are you gonna be rambling on like an idiot?" the red spiky guy asked.

"There's no need to be rude, buddy," the sailor boy replied. "Shimada's just not used to living in Japan yet, okay? That doesn't make her an idiot." Bryan had no clue as to what the two were saying. Their language was not familiar to anything he heard before.

"Oh shut up; I was talking to you, stupid!"

"Oh yeah, then what's so stupid about me?"

"Uh, hey," Bryan tried to interrupt. "Can you help me out?" The two boys continued their argument.

"I knew there was something wrong with you the very first time I saw your stupid ass!" The spiky boy declared.

"I could say the same to you!" the sailor boy replied. "What kind of dope calls someone they just met an idiot? Only a lunatic, that's who!"

"Oh no way, sailor sissy boy is calling me crazy? Why don't you give the circus monkey back his outfit?"

"I should be going," the girl smiled worriedly with a German voice. "Thank you very much." She quietly left the room.

**Crash!**

Bryan and the girl both collided with one another. He fell to floor as the book bag landed on his lap. The girl rubbed her forehead with her end to the floor.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben!" she said. Shimada looked over to the boy in front of her. She noticed his clothes were not the same as the uniforms, but were more of a casual look with a 'Weekend Warrior' T-shirt and a pair of black pajama shorts likely used for basketball. "Ein anderes."

"Hey, you can talk English?" Bryan asked. The two boys looked over at Shimada and Bryan.

"Wait, a new student?" the sailor boy examined.

"Looks like he just showed up," the spiky guy assumed.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

**The terrible strike on the team has subsided and the crew is on the path to searching for more souls. The trio will conquer new challenges and reach vast lands the likes of which they have never seen before! There's no telling what could happen next!**

**? : Fuga, Fuga.**

**? : Honestly; if you're not going to tell them, then don't bother bringing it up.**

**What? I thought it's supposed to bring up more suspense for the next chapter. All right's reserved and material use in this story belong to their respectful owners. **

**? : You're brand of humor is most unpleasant. Perhaps it's best to bring myself into the matter.**

**So the princess wants in on the action, huh. **

**Next Time: Princess Infiltration**

**? : You will be sure to leave a review or comment on the story. **

**Sheesh, show a little mercy, will ya. **

**? : Fuga?**


	26. Princess Infiltration

**Ch. 26 Princess Infiltration**

The shadow creatures dragged Cyrus back into his cell. They closed the gate behind him and locked the exit. He stood in exhaustion; his limbs growing weak, his skin growing more pail as the weeks go by. The masked man walked over to his cell and looked down on his progress.

"How is your health, Cyrus," he asked.

"…" No answer. The spiky haired shadow faded in from the floor and handed him a metal rod. The masked man pressed the small green button and separated it into two rods. Holding it vertically parallel to one another, he read off the virtual clipboard.

"According to our charts, you've reached your intermediate development in our project." Cyrus looked up to him. His eyes were lit with a vengeful red.

"It's about time," he grinned manically.

* * *

The train had come to a complete stop. The metal wheels screeched along the tracks as they closed in on the station. Rai left his seat and stood over the sleeping Kurumu. Jolt was lying in her lap following her example.

"Hey, let's go," Rai whispered to her. "Vamos!" He nudged at her shoulder. She shimmied over to the right.

"No…Tsukune…" she smiled. "…We should wait when we're alone…" Her dream seemed somewhat erotic for Rai to consider interrupting.

"Oh boy, here we go." Rai reached over the cargo hold and grabbed his scythe. He did the only sensible thing a good friend would do at a time like this.

**Poke!**

Rai jabbed Kurumu's head with the butt of his stick.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," said Rai. Kurumu awoke from her slumber. She stretched out her arms and legs until she felt refreshed. Jolt rolled to the floor and woke up in a state of shock.

"Pika!?" Jolt looked around the room. Seeing no threat, he fell back to the floor and slept.

"Oh no, you don't," Rai picked up Jolt by the tail and carried him off the train. Kurumu followed behind as they entered the station.

"Ya-hoo-hoo!" Kurumu cheered. "We're here!" She spun in front of the station as she took in the sights. It was a somewhat large town with broad streets and people walking up and down the sidewalk. Farther down the road was when the streets started rising and shifting based on the landscape.

"Yep, looks like we made it before dark," Rai looked at the sun placed in the middle of the sky. He looked over at a small sign welcoming the visitors. "...Sasanaki Town…"

"The Royal Family is supposed to be here, right?" Kurumu asked.

"The bus driver said the daughter was staying over in the east side of the country, so I'm guessing this is the right place." Rai rested Jolt on the concrete as he placed the scythe in his belt. "In that case, we're gonna have to find her."

"What!" Kurumu sounded displeased. "That'll take forever!

"We don't have much of a choice." Rai and Kurumu questioned their predicament. The sun was peaking over the hillside. Jolt stared at the setting sun casting over them.

"Pi?" Jolt stared at the lonesome manor in front of the warm sunlight.

"If I were a rich, wealthy, supernatural royalty, where would I be?" Rai ruffled his chin.

"Probably someplace fancy or away from everyone else," Kurumu suggested.

"What; like a castle?" Jolt tugged on his pants.

"Pikapi," the little mouse pointed to the building.

"She might have servants waiting on her hand and foot," Kurumu suggested.

"Pika!" Jolt tried to grab his attention.

"She got the soul from Moka's dad, so she'd probably have it where no one would…"

**BZZZZZZZT!**

"CHU!" Jolt fired a Thunderbolt at Rai; frying him to a tender and sizzling flavor. He collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, does that always happen?" Kurumu asked.

"…Not…recently," Rai twitched. He looked over to his comrade. "Why buddy…why?" Jolt identified the hilltop. Rai and Kurumu noticed swirling clouds hovering from above and the eerie atmosphere over the town. "Ok; we get it." Jolt smiled.

"Cool, so let's go!" Kurumu started marching ahead. Jolt followed right behind. Rai remained on the floor.

"Uh, guys…un poco de ayuda, por favor?"

* * *

_**An hour later...**_

Their legs were giving way under the certain circumstances; the sun started setting an hour ago, they've been walking since they left town, and they were traveling in an upward slope. Jolt had already grown tired and decided to rest on Rai's shoulder.

"Come on, Jolt," Rai moaned. "You're slowing me down too." He looked over at Kurumu. "How are you holding up?" Kurumu rested on the side of the road.

"Just...give me…a few minutes," she sighed.

"If you wanted to, you could have just flown ahead to the mansion."

"No way," she shivered. "There's no way I'm going to a house like that on my own."

"Right…sorry." They pressed on. The road seemed pretty empty for something a vehicle would drive on. Nothing ever came up or down since the last hour. After a complete hike up the mountain, they stood at the front gates. The black steel boundary and the brick wall with sharp pinnacles made sure there were no uninvited guests allowed. The front yard had a nice cut lawn with a few trees spreading out over the area. They noticed the building itself had more of a modern appeal to it with dark outer walls and a cobalt built roof. There was a small balcony hanging just above the front door with an awning for safety measures. There were at least six windows covering the house on each side. Two were on the first floor, two on the second floor, and one at the tip near the roof. There was a glass entryway that leads into the balcony. Jolt walked up to the fence and touched the cold metal.

"I can only assume the girl lives here," Rai presumed.

"Do you think someone like her will just hand over something that important to you?" Kurumu asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Rai started prying the gate open. The sound of creaks dispersed as it separated.

* * *

"…!" Her red ears rose upon her head. "Hey, did you hear that?" The woman asked. She stood up from the floor in her black tank top and green cargo pants. She had red, short, round hair and yellow eyes. Her acute senses were telling her that someone was forcing their way into the perimeter.

"What's wrong, Riza?" a boy asked. He had brown messy hair while wearing a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"I think someone might have trespassed onto the property, but I don't…"

[Player 1: Winner!]

"Damn it!" Riza's arm transformed into a giant wolf's claw and punched the boy in his face. "I was distracted!"

"S-sorry," the boy whimpered.

* * *

Rai walked up to the front door. He knocked with his right knuckles.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Hello?" Rai yelled out. "Anybody home?"

**Click!**

The door slowly opened. "Why, hello there!" A woman appeared in a maid uniform with a long white apron and a small red ribbon tied around her neck. Her hair was long and brown as her eyes remained dark blue filled with bubbly joy. "How may I help you two today?"

"Yeah, we're looking for the girl that owns the place," Kurumu asked.

"Oh my, are you friends of hers?" the maid asked.

"Well, somewhat," Rai gestured his hand back and forth.

"Pika?" Jolt looked up at the maid. She looked down at the small yellow mouse.

"Oh wow, what a cute little bunny you have there!" She picked up Jolt and started stroking him from its head to its tail. Jolt seemed to be enjoying it. "He seems very friendly."

"Cha!" Jolt sighed in comfort.

"Yeah, he is," Rai smiled. _You little rat…_

"Lovely!" the maid clapped, but accidentally dropped Jolt. "If you would please follow me." She started walking inside the mansion. Rai, Jolt and Kurumu followed right after. As they entered, a small staircase rested in front of them leading up to the second floor. The arm frames and doors inside were fresh pine décor and the wallpaper was a salmon dark color. The mansion had a more traditional style rather than some preppy luxurious estate; it felt like home. "My name is Sawawa Hiroyimi. I will be servicing you this evening." She bowed to them.

"You're right, she does have people waiting hand and foot," Rai whispered to Kurumu. "I'm Raimundo Ortega. This is Kurumu Kurono, and my little friend here is called 'Mr. Cottontail'." Jolt despised Rai about now. "Go on, say hello."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cottontail," Sawawa smiled. Jolt turned to her and gave a fake smile.

_You wanted to be cute with the ladies right? _Rai laughed in his head. _Had to be done, buddy. _Sawawa escorted them down the left hallway. As the three walked, they noticed the house empty of any more servants…or company. "Is…uh, there anyone else helping you out here?"

"Yes, there's Hiro, my younger brother, and Flandre who helps out from time to time," Sawawa explained. "We also have someone else residing inside the mansion. Please be sure to greet her and feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Wow, she's pretty good," Kurumu said impressed.

"No kidding," Rai replied. "She's got the skills, the look, and the appropriate tone of manner."

"Why thank you," Sawawa smiled.

* * *

The princess sipped her hot tea. She rested in her large chair fitted with cushion on the rear seat and back support. Her appearance was someone of high class; she had long blonde hair and red eyes with slit pupils. The princess wore her black dress showing down to her knee with black rain boots extending to her feet. She wore black gauntlets stretching up to her upper arms and bared a silver tiara with a red jewel on top of her head. Her figure was very slime, but her posture was proper. Standing close by was another one of her servants, but much smaller compared to Sawawa. She had short light brown hair with a bun on her head. Her maid outfit was the same: white apron, red ascot, tights, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She held a silver tray holding a container of sugar cubes as well as a kettle and cream dispenser.

"Fuga," she spoke.

"Yes, it is a nice day today," the princess answered. She stared outside the window. The sun had begun to set. "However, it seems as though we might have some unexpected company." She continued staring at the front gate.

"Mistress," Sawawa interrupted. She opened the door to the dining room as Rai, Kurumu, and Jolt followed her inside. "It seems you have guests."

"Hey, how's it going?" Rai waved. The princess stared at the three. She sipped her tea unphased by their greeting. She rested her cup on the small plate in her other hand.

"Sawawa, would you please prepare dinner for tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Sawawa left the room leaving the three alone with her.

"That's supposed to be her?" Kurumu asked. "She looks like a Goth girl to me." Jolt stepped in front of Rai and Kurumu.

"Pika?" Jolt looked over to the black princess and the small maid.

"Fuga?" The small maid walked over and looked down at Jolt. The two stared at each other.

"Pikachu?"

"Fuga Fuga."

"Pikapi."

"Fuga!"

"Flandre," the princess called back her servant. Flandre rushed over to her side. "I take that you were the ones who trespassed into my property."

"Well, we really didn't mean to," Rai apologized. "We just wanted to talk with you, Miss…uh…"

"…Hime," the princess replied. "You may address me as Hime."

"Alright, here's the thing," Kurumu spoke out. "Raimundo says that you have one of the souls you've been keeping here for some time. Is he telling the truth or not?" Hime paused. She rested her tea on the tray.

"I see," said Hime. "I take it you must be a Celestial Reaper."

"That would be me," Rai entered. "I'm the guy traveling around worlds and keeping the peace; nothing special. If it's alright with you, we'll just have it gift wrapped and we'll be on our way." Hime picked up her tea cup.

"I do have what you are looking for," Hime replied.

"Pika!' Jolt jumped with cheer.

"Ya-hoo-hoo!" Kurumu smiled.

"Nice!" Rai agreed.

"Unfortunately," Hime added. "You cannot have it."

"No problem, I can carry it in my belt since…wait-what was that?" Rai stood confused.

"I cannot entrust a sacred artifact passed down from my family to a man, a girl, and a rodent."

"Geez, what a bitch," Kurumu objected.

"Whoa, hold on," Rai considered. "I've got some training under my belt, so don't assume that I don't know what I'm doing. I already have the Soul of Fantasy tucked away; you don't have to worry about me keeping it safe."

"Is that so," Hime sipped her tea. "However, I can't allow someone with your 'unprofessional' talent to have such a significant object." She closed her eyes. "However, I am willing to part with it under one condition."

"…and that is…" She opened her eyes.

"…If you agree to be my servants."

"WHAT!?" Kurumu gasped.

"PIKA!?" Jolt cried. Rai stared at Hime.

"Proving your worth will be sure to show the abilities you possess in order change my better judgment." Kurumu stepped forward.

"Are you seriously thinking that we…"

"No deal," Rai interrupted. Everyone looked at Rai. "I shouldn't need to beg on my hands and knees just to make a point. If you think I'm gonna have my friends be your little lap dogs, then you can forget it."

"I see," Hime pondered. "So, I take that you won't need the Soul of Terror then?"

"Believe me; I haven't called it quits." Rai turned and started leaving through the doors. "Thanks for the talk. We'll let ourselves out."

"Hey, wait!" Kurumu called out. She chased after him.

"Pika?" Jolt ran right after.

"Fuga?" Flandre asked. The back doors opened wide as two others ran into the room. The small boy and the red haired girl stood in confusion.

"What's going on, Hime?" the boy asked.

"Did we just miss them?" Riza asked. Hime averted her attention.

"There's nothing to worry about." She finished her tea. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

* * *

Rai, Kurumu, and Jolt exited the mansion and stood outside the front gates.

"What the crap is her problem?" Kurumu complained. "Are we really gonna be her servants?"

"Like hell we are," Rai demanded. "We're going to be smart and get that soul in the most upright and sophisticated way."

"Pika?" Jolt asked.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kurumu asked.

"…We're gonna steal it."

* * *

**Evening**

The sun had disappeared and the dark night had casted over the quiet town. The royal mansion was well lit from the windows and the residence was still awake at this hour. In the den, Riza was laying on top of the couch as Hiro sat on the other across from her. Hime watched on her luxurious chair similar to the one in the dining room. Standing beside her was Flandre staring at the screen. From the window, a small bat hanged upside down watching the group. Hime looked up at the bat.

"It seems to be a quiet evening tonight," Hime pointed out.

"Fuga," Flandre agreed.

"We should get started on training," Riza punched her left fist into her right hand. She rose from her seat. "Come on, Hiro! Let's work on your body build!"

"Uh…I think I'll pass," Hiro answered nervously. Meanwhile, a dark hooded figure leaned up against the front wall and pierced through the iron gates. He checked over by the small trees next to the building. A large bat-winged creature landed on one of the branches. The hooded man pulled out a roll of measuring tape and stretched it to about five feet. He locked it and began waving the tape back and forth; making a rattling noise. The figure in the tree flapped its wings three times. The hooded man pushed the gate open and quickly ran underneath the tree.

"Mexican to Love Ninja; you copy?" he whispered. The figure popped her head from the leaves and found him standing just below her.

"Love Ninja to Mexican; There's no one nearby," she replied. "The Firefly is in effect."

"Roger."

**Bzzzt**

A bright yellow light shined at the window. Riza and Hiro looked over at the dark forest behind the house.

"What the hell was that?" Riza asked.

"Do you think there's a storm?" Hiro assumed. He looked at the sky, but only saw the stars.

**Bzzzt**

The light appeared over near a patch of small bushes.

"I bet someone's out there spying on us," Riza growled. "Probably that damn vampire." She ran out the house to the backyard. She started searching the field until she could find the source of the bright light.

* * *

"_Guys, allow me to introduce to you my plan of action," Rai announced. The three rested on the bench inside a small diner. Kurumu and Jolt both looked over his shoulder at his drawing on a napkin. It was a small box with four lines surrounding the square along with three dots on the other side of the lines. _

"_It looks like my math homework," Kurumu sweat dropped. _

"_Pika?" Jolt scratched his head. _

"_Even better," Rai offered. "This is how we're going to get in the mansion and find the soul." At the very top of the drawing were words printed and underlined._

_Operation: Soul Reaper_

"_Cool," Kurumu applauded. "We're breaking in and looting the place!"_

"_Easy there, Catwoman," Rai calmed her down. "We can't just go barging in; we need to have a plan. For all we know, she could have some tight security. I say we go in the sneaky way and try not to get caught."_

"_Man, what a mood killer," Kurumu folded her arms. _

"_Jolt, you're gonna start this plan off." Jolt flinched in surprise._

"_Pika!?"_

* * *

**JOLT  
**The Firefly

Jolt freed more static from his cheeks. Its face was covered by a ski mask that only revealed its eyes and red dimples. The electricity gave off a bright light that casted onto the trees around him.

**Bzzzt**

"Chu!" Jolt released more energy. From a distance, he could hear the footsteps approaching across the yard. He stopped and started dashing for the trees. Riza looked around for the light in between the bushes.

"Where did it go?" she asked. The ears on her head grew out as the noise of grass rustling came from up ahead. "Ah-ha! Found ya!" She ran after Jolt.

* * *

"_Jolt," Rai explained. "You'll create a diversion to draw out any guards or watchmen outside. Once they're in the woods, try to shake them off_ _so we can have the house unprotected. I'm thinking a little 'light show' might do the trick."_

"_Pika!" Jolt saluted. He turned over to the succubus_

"_Kurumu, that's where you come in," Rai confirmed. _

"_Let's hear it!" Kurumu cheered._

* * *

**KURUMU  
**Love Ninja

Kurumu swooped down from the tree and flew over to the front door. She sneaked over in her black jumpsuit, high heels, and black beanie. Her wings retracted into her back as she tiptoed by the side window. Kurumu slipped off her black gloves and extended her right index fingernail. She traced a large circle over the glass leaving a round cutout visible. With both hands, she pulled out the tracing and sat it on the dirt. She leapt through the hole and flew straight at the chandelier hovering above the lobby. She surveyed the room and saw no one around.

* * *

"_Listen, your job is gonna be tricky," Rai clarified. "I'll rendezvous with you in front of the mansion. While Jolt heads into the forest, go over and 'make your way' inside the mansion. But the thing is-I don't have a clue how to get you inside." Kurumu looked over his sketchy details. She snapped her fingers._

"_I got it!" she smiled. "Just leave that to me!"_

* * *

Kurumu jumped off the chandelier and landed by the front door. She unhinged the lock and slowly opened it just enough to sneak through. She waved Rai to come close. He had on a black hooded sweater hiding his baseball shirt and a black baseball cap. He tiptoed in the shadows as he quickly made his way to Kurumu's location. He kneeled behind her.

"Come on, the door's open!" Kurumu urged him to hurry.

"We still need to wait for Jolt," Rai reminded her.

* * *

Jolt ran through the shrubs blocking his path. It wasn't long until he came to a dead stop. He witnessed two burial hills lying in front of it. One had a small cross and the other had a grey plaque with inscriptions of the name that departed.

[Lobo Wildman]

Jolt stood by the two gravel pits with fright. Its ears dropped.

"Pika…" The bushes behind Jolt ruffled. There was no time to run. Jolt quickly glanced for an escape route. He dived down at the ground and tunneled into the earth. Riza popped out from the bushes.

"Damn it!" she cried. "Where did it go!?"

* * *

"Come on, the door's open!" Kurumu urged him to hurry.

"We still need to wait for Jolt," Rai reminded her. The ground below him caved and his balance shifted. Jolt came leaping out onto Rai's head. "Whoa!"

"You didn't say he could do that!" Kurumu spoke amazed.

"I didn't even know!" Rai grabbed onto Jolt. "Not bad, buddy. Looks like you learned how to dig!"

"Pika!" Jolt cheered. The three quickly entered the building. The lobby was free of any passersby.

* * *

"_That's when everything comes together," Rai concluded. "With no one else watching the inside, that's where we separate and search the house."_

"_You mean the whole building!?" Kurumu cried. _

"_From top to bottom," Rai answered. "We only get one shot to search that place and find it. If we don't in time or we get caught, it's over."_

"_Pikapi…" Jolt sighed. Everyone remained quiet. This mission was an all or nothing risk; there was no room for failure. _

"…_Then we better get it right the first time," Kurumu declared. Jolt nodded his head. "I just hope you know what you're doing."_

"_I wouldn't be taking extreme measures if I didn't," Rai smiled._

* * *

**Raimundo  
**Mexican

"Alright, guys," Rai stated. "…and Kurumu…spread out and look for it." Kurumu flapped her wings and took to the second floor.

"I'll take the upper half," Kurumu yelled.

"Remember, don't get caught!" Rai informed. He and Jolt split going in opposite directions. The two started searching on the ground level while Kurumu went peeking on the second. Rai checked each corner to avoid any contact with members of the household. He leaned against the wall as Hiro came running down the hallway. He didn't notice him.

* * *

Jolt slowly walked along the wall. He kept his senses sharp to avoid any unnecessary contact or cause any ruckus. That is…until Flandre started appearing in the hallway with Hime following behind. Jolt started panicking and running in circles. He saw a flower pot on a desk above him. He jumped over and concealed itself in the flowers. Flandre and Hime continued on their route for the front door, until Flandre turned to the pot.

"Fuga?" Flandre asked. Hime looked over and smiled.

"Yes, those are lovely flowers," she replied. "Come Flandre, we can't let my canine be out and about alone." They went on ahead. Jolt stuck his head out from the flowers and ran away.

Kurumu searched the hallways for any sign of secretive places or well-kept doors. It didn't take long to find a door at the end of the hallway. She opened it slowly and stuck her head inside.

* * *

The front door opened with Riza huffing in and out of her lungs.

"Damn…*huff*…I lost it…" she said. Hiro, Flandre, and Hime came into the scene looking at Riza.

"Did you find it?" Hiro asked.

"No, they got away without me noticing."

"My, such a useless beast," a voice spoke out from behind Riza. They all stared to the woman standing on a nearby tree branch. Her long black hair and red eyes gave her a dark aura that complimented the night. Her outfit was a blue sailor shirt and a long skirt. "It's no wonder the mysterious intruders have yet to be captured."

"Intruders?" Riza asked. "What do you mean? There was only one outside!"

"Actually," Hime butted in. "It would appear that it was a simple diversion to sneak into the mansion."

"Fuga," Flandre nodded.

"Well, it seems the princess has already caught on to their charade," The girl licked her lips. "It would be a waste to miss what might become of the trespassers." She jumped from the tree and levitated to the ground.

"What do think they want?" Hiro asked. Hime brushed her hair.

"It's what they were after earlier."

* * *

Rai and Jolt ran into each other in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Rai asked.

"Pikachu," Jolt shook his head.

"Damn, nothing." Rai tapped his chin. "We better find Kurumu and check the next floor…"

"RAAAAARGHHH!" Riza shouted. She slashed her mighty claws at Rai. He moved to the right and tumbled to the floor.

"Argh!" Rai rose to his feet. His sleeve was ripped with light scratch marks on his left arm. "Guess we've been found out!"

"Pika!" Jolt stood in front of Rai. He readied his static at the woman.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "You think a little rat is gonna stop me?" Riza charged in at Jolt.

"Pika…CHU!" Jolt released a Thunderbolt at Riza. She quickly dodged and hid behind the kitchen counter. Hiro rushed into the room.

"I heard some noise," he said, "What's going on?"

**BZZZZT!**

"AAAAHHH!" Hiro was electrocuted by the Thunderbolt. He fell to the floor in a barbecued daze.

"Whoa!" Riza ducked for cover. "That rat runs on power?" Jolt and Rai hid on the other side of the counter next to the sink. They whispered back on a plan of action.

"We need get out of here!" Rai explained. "The others will be here any minute." Jolt nodded. "I'll handle the girl, you go find…"

"Pika!" Jolt disagreed. He pounded his chest.

"…Alright then." Rai rose from the ground and ran down the west hallway.

"Hey, get back here!" Riza shouted. Jolt jumped in her way. "Move it!" Jolt charged in.

* * *

Kurumu scaled the upper level until she could meet with Rai or Jolt.

"Where the hell are they?" Kurumu questioned. It wasn't until she came across a small maid standing at the end of the hall. "Isn't that Goth girl's servant?"

"Fuga," Flandre spoke.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," Kurumu spread open her wings and flew over Flandre.

"Fuga Fuga," Flandre grabbed onto her tail. She pulled her until Kurumu wasn't moving in the air.

"How the crap are you doing that?!" Kurumu cried.

"Fuga!" Flandre started pulling in Kurumu. She tugged back on her tail and began dragging Flandre with her.

"Let go already!" Kurumu flapped as hard as she could. She dragged Flandre across the tile until she crashed her way through the window. Flandre fell over the sill and landed in the backyard. Kurumu swooped over to the rooftop. "Man, that girl is heavy." She wiped away the sweat.

"How interesting," Reiri whispered to Kurumu from her back.

* * *

Rai ran down the hallway until he came across the flight of stairs to the second floor. He rushed and made a sharp right turn. As he ran, he came to a double wide glass door. He opened and passed onto the balcony of the mansion.

"Nice view," Rai said amazed.

"Yes, it is wonderful, isn't it?" Hime stepped in the light of the doorway. "Invading on public property, attacking my servants, and caught pilfering…"

"Those are all good points," Rai chuckled. "I don't suppose you're sort of pissed about us crashing in on your home, right?" Hime put her hands behind her back and pulled out a large red chainsaw. She tugged on the string and revved up the engine.

**VRRRRRRRMMMM!**

"Oralé," Rai turned to gaze over the balcony. It looked like a two story drop to the ground below. Hime started stepping closer. "I can say for sure you ain't a Disney Princess." Rai stepped onto the awning. Hime lunged in with her chainsaw and chipped away at the wood finish.

"Still running from a fight, I see," Hime grinned.

"It beats losing my favorite body parts!" Rai ran along the side of the wall. He latched scythe onto the roof and started pulling his weight up. Hime sliced at Rai's legs, but nipped his shoelaces. The teeth reeled in his laces until the chainsaw shredded them in flaky and fabricated strips. "Not to mention my clothes!" Rai hoisted himself up.

* * *

Kurumu and Reiri both casted serious glances at one another. Reiri revealed her fangs as Kurumu drew out her claws.

"I should have known a vampire was stalking us," Kurumu deduced.

"So it seems you're an actual succubus," Reiri commented. "What might such a radiant and voluptuous girl be doing here of all places, especially with a young man and his pet?" Kurumu stepped back. She tried to cover the front pocket of her jeans. This caught Reiri's attention. "You wouldn't happen to have something of interest, now? Perhaps that is why you three planned out this little escapade of infiltrating the mansion in the first place. Could it be what Issa Shuzen had entrusted to the Von Phoenix family?"

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" Kurumu drew up her defense.

"Nothing, really; just a little curious. Although I did love his parties," she smiled. She transformed into a swarm of bats and disappeared into the night. Kurumu couldn't shift her attention away from the dark sky.

"Kurumu!" Rai rushed across the roof to Kurumu's position. "There you are. Did you find it?"

"Huh, oh yeah," Kurumu shook off her distraction. "Here." Kurumu pulled out the green jewel from her pocket. It was a round orb small enough to place into the palm of Rai's hand. He inspected the sphere close enough to see through it. He nodded and placed it in his tool belt.

"Come on," Rai began walking near the edge of the roof. "We gotta find Jolt."

"Where is he?" Kurumu asked.

"Hold it!" Riza shouted. Rai and Kurumu froze in place. From the other side of the rooftop, Riza stood under the light of the crescent moon. "My name is Riza; Riza Wildman." She crossed her arms. "I am the proud daughter of Volg Wildman! It's time I took you, one-on-one!" Rai drew out his scythe.

"I should have known it would come down to this." Suddenly, her arms shifted into large wolf arms with black claws and white fur. "Wait, you're a werewolf?"

"How do you know about our kind?" Riza asked.

"When you've been around like I have, you tend to run into some strange things." Rai held his scythe with two hands. "Soul-"

"It seems we have reached a standstill," Hime spoke out. Everyone turned to Hime who stood in the open area between the two. "I believe you have something of mine." She pointed to Rai. Standing beside her was the small maid as she held Jolt in her hands. His ears drooped.

"Jolt!" Rai yelled.

"Pikapi," Jolt apologized.

"Hey, don't just but in on our match!" Riza shouted. "And why are you taking it hostage?"

"It seemed obvious that this small pet was very versatile if he managed to escape you. Knowing this man, he trained him well in handling any sort of situation. He wouldn't be willing to part with his fellow comrade." Rai gritted his teeth. "Hand it over, and I will release your rabbit." Jolt popped out an animated vein.

"I don't know," Rai looked cautious. "I'd be glad to agree if you dropped the chainsaw." He looked at the chainsaw in her hands.

"…Very well," Hime released it. "I am merciful." Rai pulled the orb from his pocket. He gripped it tight.

"Rai…" Kurumu whispered.

"It's alright," Rai whispered. "I'm not done yet." Rai started walking toward the center where Hime stood. Flandre agreed to exchange one for the other. She held up Jolt while Rai reached out with the orb in his hand. Rai used his left arm to try and wrap Jolt while giving Flandre the sphere.

"Hime!" Hiro yelled out. Everyone turned to see a burnt Hiro trying to pull himself up on the roof.

"Hiro," Hime called out. "You know better than to be late." Rai took his chance.

"NOW!" Jolt jumped out from Rai's arms and tackled Flandre. He grabbed the orb and placed it in his mouth. "Let's go!" Jolt and Rai started running after Kurumu. Her wings spread open as she flew in at the two.

"Grab on!" Kurumu lowered her hands and latched onto Rai's. Jolt grabbed onto his leg.

"Don't you run away!" Riza jumped onto Rai's leg and grabbed a hold. Followed by Hiro.

"Riza, wait!" Next was Flandre.

"Fuga!" The chain of people holding on was too much for Kurumu to handle.

"You're all…too…heavy!" Kurumu cried.

"This is a private flight!" Rai yelled. It wasn't long before Kurumu's wings gave way and collapsed. The entire group started falling back down on top of the mansion. Flandre crashed through the ceiling until she landed in an underground bunker. In a bed nearby was Sawawa who had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Mm," Sawawa rustled. "Not so loud, Flandre."

Hiro and Riza had fallen near Hime and caused a large crash in the rooftop. The force toppled Hime and rolled her to the edge. Rai and Jolt tumbled on top of the two. Jolt remained squished in between Hiro's body and Riza's chest while Rai rolled until he pulled out his hammer. He latched the back end to the brink just a few feet away from Hime.

"Mmmpk," Jolt muffled with the jewel in his mouth.

**Slam!**

Kurumu was the last to drop on Jolt. The pressure made it lose his air and spit out the orb. The Jewel rolled down the tent shape roof until it was just near the verge of dropping to the bottom. From equal distances, Rai can either reach out and grab Hime or move down and grab the sphere. Rai started swinging towards the jewel. "Just a little more."

**Snap!**

The tile Hiro held started to come loose. She switched tiles, but they were breaking too quickly. Rai looked over to Hime. "Fuck!" He looked back at the jewel. It was practically ready to fall. "Do I really have to choose of all times?"

**Crack!**

The tile broke off. The jewel was rolling over the edge.

***Grab!***

Rai held on with his right hand on the handle while his left hand gripped tightly. Rai closed his eyes hoping to not hear the final result.

**Shatter!**

The jewel dispersed into hundreds of glass pieces. Hime watched as Rai held on to her right arm.

"You gave up your only means of saving this world for one life?" Hime asked.

"Letting one person die is one too may for me to consider," Rai smiled as he tried to regain his grip. Kurumu, Riza, Jolt, and Hiro all hoisted him over the edge and brought along Hime. They sat together and tried to catch their breath.

"Man, we were so close," Kurumu whined.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Rai assured. "It wasn't worth it."

"Huh?" Kurumu was confused.

* * *

**Morning**

"A fake!" Kurumu cried. "After everything we went through, it was a fake!?"

"Pika!?" Jolt was just as surprised. The seven of them were on the balcony resting in the warm sun. Riza was doing sit ups on the ground, Hiro was sitting near Hime by the table, Flandre held her tray with more tea, and Rai was sitting on a lounge chair as Kurumu and Jolt were giving off their frustration.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rai confirmed. "As soon as I held that jewel, I already knew it wasn't the one. I couldn't feel anything from it."

"So where the hell is it!?" Kurumu screamed.

"If I have to guess, the princess has it with her," Rai looked over to Hime. She grinned.

"Quite the clever man you are," Hime complimented. She pulled on her collar and tugged on a small string wrapped around her neck. Hidden within her dress was a green sphere encased in small ivory branches that created a loop for the string to go around and rest upon her neck. Everyone noticed the sphere gave off an eerie glow with a luminescent light the closer Rai came to looking at it. "The one you encountered was merely a copy to prevent unwanted foes from stealing it in the first place."

"Man, we had such an awesome plan," Kurumu pouted.

"Then why did you go for the trouble of getting it back if it wasn't the real one?" Riza asked.

"Chu," Jolt nodded.

"I wanted to see how a Celestial Reaper would handle himself in a situation such as this," Hime concurred. "However, it seemed as though I have underestimated you, Reaper. If you were to serve me, I might reconsider and hand over this soul without any fear of falling into the wrong hands." Rai looked back at her with a serious look. The group stared at Rai's final decision.

"Hmm, as much as I hate the idea of being someone's errand boy, it doesn't look like I have many options," Rai scratched his head.

"Exactly," Hime sipped her tea. "You will be very helpful in providing service to my growing army."

"Whatever," Rai replied. He looked over at Kurumu and Jolt in humiliation. "Don't worry, I'm the one doing the work. You guys don't have to get involved." Kurumu tapped her foot on the ground.

"Don't try to weasel yourself out of this," Kurumu stated. "You said we're a team, right?"

"Pikachu!" Jolt agreed. Rai looked at his friends in admiration and smiled.

"Hello!" Sawawa joined in with everyone. "How is everybody doing today?"

"Sawawa," Hime introduced the three. "These will be your coworkers starting today."

"Oh my!" Sawawa smiled with joy. "How wonderful! I should prepare some outfits for you!" Sawawa ran inside to grab their new uniforms.

"…Did she just say outfits?" Rai asked. It didn't take long for her to come back with another maid outfit much like Sawawa's, a butler's uniform, and a black vest with a red tie. The three stood sweating at the demeaning outfits.

"Well then," Hime waved them toward their uniforms. "Go try them on."

"Wait, are you serious?" Kurumu asked. "I'm not putting something like that on!"

"What happened to being a team?" Rai asked disappointed. Kurumu was hit with a sting. Jolt looked at the outfit and smelled it. He stuck his tongue out. When the three turned to Hime, she had a dark and cold stare about her.

"Are you implying that you're going back on your word," she said coldly. Rai grabbed the outfits and passed them to the others.

"I'll take the bathroom downstairs, you take the one upstairs," Rai stated. Kurumu an Jolt agreed.

* * *

"It won't be long until your chance to redeem our actions will be provided," the masked man said. He began walking away from Cyrus.

"How," Cyrus spoke. "How does it appear that you know so much about this power and yet continue to use it on others than your own selfish notions?" The masked man stopped in his tracks.

"This is for a good cause," the masked man replied. "Much like you, I too desire to reformat this dimension into a perfect environment free of torment, hatred, and uninvited glitches."

"So it would appear," Cyrus lay down on his bed and drifted into a deep slumber. The masked man left Cyrus in his cell and returned to his main room where his throne rested. He leaned back and reposed in an upright position.

"Unlike your activities," the man whispered. "I will not fail." He reached into his packets and pulled out a small trinket in his burly palm. It was a small stuffed doll to look like a girl. It had black yarn for hair and a pink shirt and blue shorts. He gripped it tight making sure not to let it go. "I shall atone for my mistakes. I will not fail in succeeding in my crusade. That is the obligation of a Celestial Reaper."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Flandre: Fuga, Fuga.**

**Alright shorty, when riding a bike be sure to always wear the right safety equipment: Helmets, padding, pillows, bubble wrap…**

**Hime: What exactly are you doing?**

**I'm giving Flandre lessons on riding a bike. Once she's read, she can start riding on Riza's motorcycle. **

**Hime: She already knows how to drive. Why would she need to know how to use a bike? **

**Come on, a motorcycle sounds much better. Right, Flandre?**

**Flandre: Fuga!**

**Next Time: Princess Dead Sprint**

**Characters and material used in this story belong to their respective owners. Be sure to leave a comment and a review on your opinions!**

**Hime: Have you even ridden a motorcycle before?**

**Does a moped count?**

**Flandre: Fuga Fuga.**


	27. Princess Dead Sprint

**Ch. 27 Princess Dead Sprint**

The sun came blazing through the bedroom curtains. Light reflected off the mirror from the cabinet onto the scythe that rested on the cushioned chair. The bright ray shined into Rai's eyes, causing him to rustle underneath the sheets. His head popped out with hair completely fanning to his right. He turned over to his left side facing towards the window. As he slowly opened his eyes, he started seeing a blurry image of someone coming into focus. Rai realized it was Kurumu sleeping close enough so that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Holy-!" Rai became startled and fell back on the floor. Jolt perked his ears up from behind the couch. Kurumu started waking up from her slumber. Her pajamas were nothing but a white shirt and panties. She drew back the sheets and viewed over the edge of the bed.

"Good Morning Rai~," Kurumu smiled. Rai was sitting on his back while his legs hanged in front of his face. He didn't look amused.

"Morning..." He pulled himself up and stretched out his back.

**Crack!**

Rai's spine snapped its joints into place. His only apparel was his jeans and white socks. His shirt rested atop the cabinet underneath Kurumu's school vest and skirt. He walked over to the window and saw the view of the front yard. "It's time to start getting ready." Kurumu rubbed her eyes.

"…Right now?" Kurumu yawned.

"Well, we do work here starting today, so it's kind of our job to keep the place running." Rai looked at his bandaged arm. The scar left from Riza the night before had been patched. He turned over to Kurumu as she was looking inside the cabinet for her maid uniform. The bandages wrapped around both her arms were fresh and new. "So, how you feeling?" Kurumu turned to him. "Kind of pulled off some serious lifting yesterday, right?"

"Oh yeah…" she grinned. "I'm already feeling better; Thanks." Kurumu began unbuttoning her shirt and revealed her pink bra. Rai started blushing.

"Hey!" Rai flustered. "Don't change while I'm still here!"

"Don't worry," Kurumu continued changing, "I know you're the chivalrous type you won't pull anything." Rai turned his attention toward the door. Kurumu's grin grew wider. "Or…maybe you were thinking of getting a sneak peek for tonight~."

"Ha-ha, cute," Rai grabbed his uniform and belt as he walked out of the room. "I'll see you downstairs." He closed the door behind him.

"Pika?" Jolt raised his head over the sofa to witness Kurumu's exposed body. He fell back with his nose bleeding.

The group met at the bottom of the steps. Rai prepared his dashing uniform with his white long sleeve shirt, dark dress pants, a black vest, black bow tie, and black shoes. He pulled on his collar to loosen the tight hold around his neck.

"Damn, this thing itches," Rai mumbled. Jolt came hopping down the steps in a black vest and small red tie. He stood over by Rai and gnawed on the top. "You hate it too, huh?" From the upper stairway, Kurumu dragged her feet in distaste of her new outfit. Her dress was not as pleasing as she had hoped. The apron covered her front and her maid costume matched Sawawa's.

"Man, this sucks," Kurumu moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked. "You wore one back at Yokai Academy? How is this any different?"

"For one thing, I like to show off my appeal to draw Tsukune to me," she replied with hearts in her eyes. "Instead, I look like an old hag hired to clean the toilets."

"Just be glad hardly anyone uses it." The three looked over to the grandfather clock leaning against the west wall. "Everybody ready to work?" Kurumu and Jolt nodded with grief. The three separated for their chores.

* * *

"_My orders are very straight forward," Hime explained as everyone gathered around the dining table. "Simply do as I ask and everything else will run smoothly and efficiently. I have no interest what you do on your own time, but you will be here when I ask you to."_

"_So, we're pretty much your bodyguards," Kurumu concluded. _

"_As well as the repairman, housemaid, and pet rabbit." The three sighed from their new professions. _

"_Hey, make sure you have breakfast ready when I wake up," Riza requested as she leaned back in her chair. _

"_You'll get breakfast when it's good and ready!" Kurumu shouted back._

"_What'd you say?" Riza growled._

"_You heard me!" Kurumu hissed._

"_You wanna start something?" Riza drew out her claws. _

"_You wanna finish it?" Kurumu summoned her wings. Rai held back Kurumu while Hiro jumped in front of Riza. _

"_Whoa, time out!" Rai shouted. _

"_You two shouldn't be fighting," Hiro recommended. "Can't we all just get along?" Kurumu and Riza looked at Hiro._

"_NO!" they shouted at him. Rai patted him on the back._

"_Nice try, kid," Rai comforted him. Jolt and Flandre looked at the bickering girls. _

"_Pika," Jolt sweat dropped. _

"_Fuga," Flandre agreed._

* * *

The day went by with each member of the team performing their duties. Kurumu aided Sawawa in the kitchen as they prepared the meals for later. Jolt and Flandre were outside watering the plants near the gate. Flandre held the watering can while Jolt was watching from the walkway. They looked to be making good conversation with each other as they bonded. As for Rai, he was repairing the final touches to the roof after tearing it apart the night before. Rai pulled out his hammer and started beating the panels into the ceiling.

"I really should find a new hobby," Rai rubbed the sweat from his face. It was an hour before nightfall when he finished fixing the hole and replaced the tiles. As he looked down at the ground, the two were no longer there and have gone into the mansion for supper. Rai picked up his hammer and made his way to the ladder on the side of the house. Once on the ground, he retracted the ladder and started taking it to the back. "My work here is done." From the corner of his eye, he noticed a tire resting behind the front gate. He placed the ladder by the tree and went to take a closer look at the entire motorbike. The front frame around the engine was blue while the rear seat and front wheel guard was white. "Now that's a nice bike." Rai walked closer to grip the handles.

"Hey!" Riza marched out the front door. "What do you think you're doing to my bike?"

"Huh?" Rai looked at her, then back over at the bike. "…This is yours?"

"Yeah it is, and I'm gonna be taking it out tonight." Riza held a white helmet under her arm. She went over to her ride and strapped the helmet on. She sat on the seat and started doing a tune-up check.

"You own a dirt bike?" Rai began checking it himself. "Let me see: an off road model with probably more than 100cc engine…and a fast one at that." Riza was surprised.

"Okay, first you knew I'm a werewolf and now you know about bikes?" Riza asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Raimundo Ortega, Ms. Wildman," Rai bowed. "Where I'm from, I have a Moped I use to drive to work. It's slow, but it gets the job done until I can afford a car…or college tuition…or my rent."

"Not bad," Riza complimented. "You're alright for a…whatever the heck you are."

"Celestial Reaper. Or in this case, the butler." The two talked casually until Hiro came up to them.

"I'm back!" Hiro greeted the two.

"Oh, Hiro," Riza responded.

"Hey Shorty," Rai waved to him. Hiro also noticed the motorbike.

"Are you going to the Sasanaki Pass again today?" Hiro asked.

"Yup, today's the day I draw him out!" Riza declared.

"What's at the Sasanaki Pass?" Rai asked.

"…A knight," Riza described, "He was a real fighter in battle, but he died in a riding mishap. The knight never got over his death and starts racing across the mountain pass until he finds someone faster than he is."

"And that's where you come in…?" Rai concluded.

"That's right," Riza stared up into the twilight as the sky darkened. "Plus, tonight's a full moon, so the odds are in my favor!" She started the engine and raced past Hiro. "I'll see ya later!" She drove down the street.

"Be careful, Riza!" Hiro shouted out. Suddenly, Rai caught a fresh scent piercing through his nostrils.

"Hmm…smells like…dinner..." Rai confirmed. Hiro started smelling it as well.

"It smells great!" Hiro smiled. "Looks like we're having curry tonight!" Rai wasn't too thrilled.

* * *

The girls were busy with tonight's feast; Kurumu was chopping the last of the vegetables while Sawawa mixed the curry in a large silver pot. As they cooked, the radio sat on the counter making live broadcasts.

Radio: In tomorrow's forecast, expect plenty of sun into the day and clear skies throughout the week.

"Geez, isn't there anything else on?" Kurumu asked as she poured the remaining vegetables into the pot.

"Let me adjust the station," Sawawa offered. She turned the knob on top of the boom box. Once the frequency adjusted, a loud man started screaming through the speakers.

Radio: Cheney waves off another sign for the catcher. Looks like they can't decide on a pitch. Okay, bases are loaded with two outs. They're down three runs.

"Oh!" Sawawa jumped in excitement. "It's a Baseball game!"

"Really?" Kurumu asked. "Who's winning?"

Radio: Maeda's at the plate. Cheney takes a huge wind-up and hurls the pitch!

The two girls were inching closer to the stereo; hoping to hear the results.

Radio: He got a whole lot of wood on that one! It could go all the way! (Audience Cheers) A home run! A Grand Slam!

"Ya-hoo-hoo!" Kurumu cheered in excitement. "They won!"

"Wow, A home run!" Sawawa shouted alongside her. "A home run! She imitated swinging the ladle as a bat. "He hit it out of the park!" Sawawa lost her grip and threw the spoon at high-speed. Hiro opened the door.

"Sis!"

**Bonk!**

The ladle bashed him in the head and knocked Hiro to the floor. Rai caught the ladle in mid-air.

"Were you girls making dinner or playing Dodgeball?" Rai asked. The girls both sweat dropped at their antics.

"Oops, sorry Hiro" Sawawa apologized. Rai handed back the ladle and went to check on their meal.

"Tonight, we'll be having my personal favorite, curry and rice!" said Kurumu. Rai observed the inside of the pot.

"Though I would have preferred some huevos con carne," he muttered. Kurumu grabbed a rolling-pin.

**Whack!**

"Ow!" Rai rubbed his sore. "What did I do?"

* * *

**Sasanaki Pass**

The headlight focused on the passing street below Riza's bike. She drove around the pass in search of the knight.

"Come on out," Riza requested. "Today's the day you rest in peace." She leaned over to the incoming left curve.

"Neeeigh!" A horse echoed behind Riza. The sound of hoofs galloping increased as it grew closer.

"There you are," Riza grew eager to race. "I hope you're finally ready to move on!" However, she became shocked by the knight's sudden appearance. A dark, red aura surrounded the black horse as well as its rider. It wore a yellow and grew cloak on its back along with a helmet running up its face. The knight wore a massive suit of metal armory and a shredded red cloak encircling its neck. But, the one thing that stood out was its massive ax swinging over its head…which was missing. "Wh-what!?" Riza swerved to the left and dodged its mighty chop forward. She swerved now to the right and avoided the second swing. Her right hand shifted on the accelerator and started speeding up. The headless knight began catching up to her. Riza shifted her attention to her right and saw the dark horse running along. In one swing, the knight swung its ax and hacked off Riza's headlight. The impact threw her off into the street as her bike slid near the railing. "What was that?" She kneeled up from the ground and looked at the knight running down the pass. "He's missing his head!"

* * *

[Bottom of the sixth and the count's at two-and-two]

Sawawa, Hime, and Kurumu were watching the live game on the widescreen television. Hime was drinking her tea on a red chair while Kurumu sat on the edge of the green sofa. Sawawa stood in front of the television with two yellow paper cones in each hand.

"Swing for the fences!" Sawawa chanted. "Swing for the fences!"

[The batter steps out…]

"Is baseball really that exciting?" Hime asked.

[Now he's back in…]

"Yes, the one who hits the ball really far wins," she explained.

"I didn't think baseball would be that simple," Kurumu responded.

[The pitcher checks the sign…Here's the wind-up…and the pitch…  
**Smack!  
**He smacked it! This one's going past the warning track! A home run! A home run!]

"Wow!" Sawawa jumped for joy. "Another home run!"

"Awesome!" Kurumu bounced in her seat. As Sawawa continued her exciting cheer, Flandre walked in the room with Jolt riding on her head. Rai followed after while carrying a bag of ice on his head.

"Fuga?" she asked.

"Pi?" added Jolt. Hime and Kurumu looked as though they were holding something long in their hands.

"…This isn't what it looks like," Kurumu inserted.

"Yeah…whatever you say," Rai stepped forward and took the green couch on the other side. He sat as Flandre took out the first-aid kit and patched his head with bandages.

"So, what's with the recovery?" Kurumu asked.

"It's for the headache I have now thanks to the pin shot earlier," Rai responded.

"You shouldn't forget the first rule of women; never insult their cooking," she huffed. Flandre finished putting the last roll on him.

"I'll be sure to remember that from now on," Rai shifted his pose and laid back on the couch long ways. "Much better."

"So, where's the dog girl at?" Kurumu asked.

"Fuga," Flandre answered.

"Probably still looking for that knight on the Pass," Rai answered.

"Wait, what knight?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Riza's already won by now…" Riza walked in the room with bruises over her body. "…Although, I have been wrong before." Riza walked over and fell on the couch. Rai shifted in a sitting up position. Flandre went back and grabbed the first-aid kit…again.

"Oh my, I should get something for her to eat," Sawawa quickly left the room. Hiro walked in as she was heading out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It looks as though Riza had set a new speed record," Hime joked.

"Real funny, your highness," Riza replied with sarcasm. Jolt handed Flandre the necessities for her arm. "Try telling that to the guy without a head." Everyone paused at Riza's remark. There was medical tape tied around her arm and a strap clip to keep it in place. Sawawa returned with a small cart and a plate of curry and rice. Riza grabbed the plate and chowed down.

"Riza, safety while driving is the most important thing," Sawawa enforced.

"I know that!" Riza finished her plate and handed it to her. "Now gimme seconds!" Sawawa took the plate and went off into the kitchen.

"Riza, you said it was headless, right?" Hime asked.

"Yeah…" Riza nodded. "He looked pretty strange without a head."

"No head?" Rai asked. "It sounds like that one story…Sleepy Hollow, right?" The group turned to him.

"S-sleepy Hollow?" Hiro trembled.

"Yeah, the one where this guy went and cut off people's heads because he wanted a replacement. Legend says he used a pumpkin and started chucking it at his victims."

"I don't know about fruit, but this one started swinging his ax at me," Riza stated.

"Maybe he's going psycho because he wants his head," Kurumu assumed.

"Pikachu," Jolt nodded in agreement. This peaked Riza's interest.

"Do you think he'll go back to how he was before if he got his head back?" she asked.

"Who knows," Hime added.

"Fuga," said Flandre. Riza pondered the details and came up with a solution.

"Well, it's clear what we have to do." Riza stood at attention. "Alright, let's go, Hiro!"

"Huh?" Hiro wasn't thrilled. "Go where?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riza clarified. "To look for the head in Sasanaki Pass. We'll find it and then I'll race him again. I'll make sure he rests in peace this time!"

"Hold on," Rai interrupted. "You're in no shape to go chasing after body parts."

"I'm fine now!" Riza grabbed Hiro by the back of his shirt. "Let's go!" She turned to Kurumu and took her arm. "Make yourself useful and help us out!"

"Huh?" Kurumu stood confused. Riza dragged Kurumu and Hiro out of the room. Sawawa had just entered with a plate of rice and curry.

"Riza, what about your food?" Sawawa asked.

"I'll eat it when I get back," she answered back. "Leave it out for me!" Hime drank her tea. The four gathered around the table.

"Jolt, you should probably go with them," Rai suggested. "I'll hold down the fort until you guys get back." Jolt agreed and went running out after them. Kurumu stood by her motorbike as Hiro and Riza adjusted their helmets for the ride. Jolt quickly ran to Kurumu and jumped to her shoulder.

"You're coming too?" Kurumu asked.

"Nice; more help, right?" Riza approved. She started the motor and drove off toward the pass with Kurumu flying after her. From the balcony, Hime, Flandre, and Rai watched them leave the manor.

"A headless horseman, huh?" Hime wondered.

"Nothing left to do except wait," Rai added.

"Fuga," said Flandre.

* * *

**Sasanaki Pass**

On the side of the road, Hiro, Kurumu, Jolt and Riza grouped on deciding where to begin their search. Riza remained seated as Jolt leapt on the repaired front headlight.

"Hiro, Succubus," Riza yelled out. "You two look around here. We'll search up ahead."

"Pika!" Jolt waved as they left.

"If they're checking from below, then I'll try checking above." Kurumu shot out her wings and took off over the forest. Hiro gave a sigh as he clicked his flashlight on. He shined his light into the forest. "Come on out, Head!" There was no answer. "A head won't respond back to me, I guess."

From the other side of Sasanaki Pass, Riza lifted the plates on the side of the road. Jolt perked his small head inside the opening.

"Pika?" Jolt only saw darkness in the crawl space.

"Not here, huh?" said Riza. "Try going deeper." Jolt went searching inside the small tunnel leading into a dark passageway.

Kurumu flew near the forest and surveyed the ground closely.

"It's not over here," Kurumu pointed out. "How the hell am I supposed to know what it looks like?" She decided to turn back, so she flew up and reversed her direction to the highway.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" A voice yelled out.

"Huh?" Kurumu heard a scream coming from the street below. Hiro was lying on the ground unconscious with an ambulance parked by. She slowly descended to his position, until she saw the driver stepping out of the vehicle. She quickly flew by the edge of the street and peeked over at his actions. He had a lab coat over his pink shirt and a blue tie as well as rounded glasses. His devilish grin and drawn back hair told Kurumu that he was a creep or some mad man.

"Seems we've got an injured patient here," the man presumed. "Better hurry and get you to the hospital to be treated." From the back of the van, three men jumped out and proceeded toward Hiro. They were dressed as though they were ready for surgery. "Okay, move Hiro Hiroyimi into the ambulance!" They tied Hiro to the stretcher and wheeled him inside. "Nice and easy, now!"

"Something's definitely not right with him," Kurumu whispered. The ambulance drove off down the pass. Kurumu released her grip from the cliff and chased after them. The sirens were going off as they continued their return to the hospital. From inside, Hiro was waking from the accident. He noticed his body restrained to the stretcher.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What's the big…?"

**Punch!**

The surgeon sitting beside him gave a hard blow to his gut. Hiro knocked out.

"Oh, that's no good," the doctor smiled defiantly. "Our patient's injuries have worsened. We'd better hurry." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "We'll have him there in a jiffy, Master."

* * *

Riza came to a complete stop. Jolt jumped off and started looking for Hiro and Kurumu.

"Pika?" Jolt noticed something was wrong. Riza came walking behind him.

"We didn't find anything up ahead," Riza confirmed. "How did you do here, Hiro? Any luck?" It dawned on her that Hiro was nowhere to be seen, let alone Kurumu for that matter. Jolt pointed to the flashlight lying on the floor.

"Pika!" Jolt ran over and picked it up. Riza saw this and grew worried.

* * *

Kurumu made her stop in front of the Sasanaki General Hospital and noticed the ambulance parked at the front. She entered the building and slowly moved through the hallway. The sound of footsteps approached to her left. Kurumu hid behind the wall as a group of men passed by.

"Damn, they'll know something's wrong if they see me in this," Kurumu whispered. She hurried in the opposite direction to the next passageway and found a utility closet. She peered inside to see hangers of uniforms and face masks stacked on a small table. "Oh yeah, this will work."

Two surgeons were walking side by side scanning the area. One was a man in his green uniform while the other was a woman in pink.

**Step, step, step, step**

Footsteps started approaching them. The man turned his attention to the left hallway.

"Who's there?" he yelled out. From the shadows, a girl in a nurse outfit walked up to them. She had a white dress with a hat bearing a red cross. Her stockings with high heels reached to her thighs while wearing a stethoscope around her neck. she held a brown clipboard in her arms.

"Don't mind me," she smiled, "I was just…checking on the patients, hehe." The two looked at one another and nodded. She started walking past the man. "See ya later, big boy~." The man blushed for a few seconds. The female surgeon elbowed him in the gut. "That was easier than I thought." Kurumu sighed and went looking for where Hiro might be. She heard voices coming from a room just ahead. A plaque addressed information about the occupant staying inside.

[205]  
[Mr. Hiro Hiroyimi]

She leaned against the wall and listened in on the conversation.

"You're a regular here these days, Hiro Hiroyimi," the doctor adjusted his glasses.

"A regular?" Hiro asked. "You're the one who dragged me here!"

"Drop your guard for just a second and you can end up injured for life! This must be fate." Kurumu wasn't surprised.

"So, they were the ones who brought him here," she analyzed.

"Since you've come all the way here, allow me to introduce you to my master." This brought Kurumu's attention.

"Master?" Hiro asked.

"And not the kind of 'master' you find in a coffee shop," the doctor clarified. "This master is the ruler of this hospital!"

"Ruler? Aren't you the chief of Medicine?" The doctor chuckled at Hiro's assumption.

"He easily surpasses my very existence. HE'S MY MASTER!"

"…This guy is nuts," Kurumu concluded. The two exited the room. Kurumu quickly faced the other direction without being noticed. As they marched on, Kurumu slowly followed after them. They made off down the next corridor leading to a flight of stairs. Flame torches descended along the wall. "They must have done some remodeling in this place." Kurumu examined the arcetect. She followed the guys into the underground tunnel while keeping her distance.

"It's not often my master meets with plain folk like you," The man concurred. "You should be grateful." They came across a right turn leading to large doors with square carvings and marble edgings along the side. "The master is in this room. Come now, Hiro." The child gulped in hesitation.

"Enter," someone spoke from beyond the door. The right entry slowly opened as Hiro stepped inside the room. "I've been waiting for you."

**Boom!**

The door closed behind him. The doctor turned around and walked back to the hospital. Kurumu dropped from the ceiling and retracted her wings.

"What is he up to?" Kurumu asked. She pressed her ear against the door. The room itself looked filled with antiques and treasures scattered on the walls. There were jars of intestines stacked on some wooden shelves, masks of different cultures with goblins and human faces, and scientific artifacts like telescopes and vases lying around. Next to the marble chimney was a dark, groomed, tall man with a long white buttoned shirt and black cape. His white hair was combed back and had a sharp and cut beard at the tip of his chin. He held a glass of red liquid in his right hand; staring at Hiro's reflection.

"Nice to meet you, Hiro Hiyorimi," he greeted with a sincere grin. Hiro recognized this person before.

"Y-you're…" Hiro stuttered.

_There's someone else in there_, Kurumu heard the new voice from inside. She kept her ear on the door.

"Please, take a seat." The gentleman offered Hiro a chair by his desk. The table was covered by chemical beakers, some old books, a wax candle holder, and a metallic helmet.

"My name is Zeppeli," he introduced himself.

"Zeppeli…" Hiro asked.

"How can I put this?" He stared back at his red drink. "I'm from the same race as Reiri…Do you catch my drift?"

"A vampire!?" Hiro jumped in his seat. Kurumu's eyes widened.

"…Another vampire," she whispered.

"Precisely." His fangs began to show.

"So, you're after Hime's life as well?" Hiro assumed.

"That's a good question," he sipped his liquid. "Certainly, the princess' blood would be delectable, but I'd also like to become friends with you."

"Yeah, right," Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"We've got a river of sorts separating us, that is, a feud," Zeppeli explained. He sat on top of the table next to Hiro. "I'd like to give you a token of friendship as the first gesture towards burying the hatchet. Will you accept it?"

"A token of friendship?" Hiro didn't understand. They both looked over to the helmet.

"This is said token of friendship."

"Damn it, I can't see!" Kurumu searched the door for any cracks or openings.

"Wh-what is it?" Hiro became more nervous the longer he stared at the helmet. This metallic armor suddenly rustled and turned to him.

"Weren't you searching for something?" Zeppeli replied.

"That's the…knight's head?" Zappeli's grin grew larger. The red eyes from within the helmet glowed vicious and eerie. Kurumu backed away from the door.

"He's got the head…" With this information, she quickly flew back up the flight of stairs and out of the hospital. She went in search for the others.

* * *

**Royal Manor**

Hime rested in her chair as she read her book in the den. Rai held a bottle of cleaning mix and started spraying the windows. He wiped off any smudges with the white cloth in his right hand.

"You know, you should really check on these windows once in a while," Rai suggested.

"Perhaps, but that is why you're the one doing it and I'm not," Hime remarked. She turned the page in her novel. He started twisting the rag into a tight squeeze until the mix was completely removed. The wind rustled past the curtains as the air came in. When he looked, Rai saw a girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Whoa!" Rai stepped away and toppled to the floor.

"I don't recall making plans for a tea party tonight," Hime said undisturbed by the intruder.

"Does everybody try to sneak into this house?" Rai asked.

"My, such cold words," Reiri spoke. She noticed Rai sitting before her. "And who might this man be?"

"Uh, Rai…Raimundo Ortega," Rai regained his footing and shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"How polite of you," Reiri smiled.

"Have you come for something?" Hime asked. Reiri moved over to Hime and leaned over on the back of her seat.

"I have something much more fun a tea party planned," Reiri offered. Hime slightly grinned.

"Oh?" she turned the page. "You've got my attention now." The wind rustled as the room filled with silence.

* * *

**Sasanaki Pass**

"Hiro!" Riza yelled out. "Hey! Hiro!"

"Pika Pi!" Jolt shouted. The two were by the forest looking for Hiro and Kurumu on foot. An echo bellowed inside the woods. A man began appearing out from the darkness and charging full-speed like a roaring tank.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" the man yelled. "Give me my body!"

"Who the hell are you?" Riza brought out her wolf arms and retaliated. The man delivered a kick down on her.

"My body!" Riza blocked him with her right arm. With a closer look, she saw the man wearing a grey, metal helmet on his head.

"Pikaaaa…pika!" Jolt went into a Wild Charge right at the opponent. The man pulled away from Riza and spun in the air. As the two made contact, the whirling menace blocked off Jolt's attack and sent him crashing into a tree.

**Crash!**

"Cha!" Jolt landed on the ground.

"Damn…" Riza ran over to Jolt and carried him in her arms. The man started glowing with an intense red aura and rushed at her. "Damn it!"

**Bam!**

A white figure zipped passed Riza overhead and rammed the man into a large tree. The trunk began to topple and fall to the ground. Riza shielded her eyes and Jolt from the flying leaves.

"What incredible power…" Riza witnessed. The nurse floated down to Riza's level.

"You guys okay?" Kurumu asked.

"Succubus?" Riza said with surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"I just got here," she turned to the man rising from the decapitated tree. "If you hadn't noticed, the guy inside the helmet…is Hiro."

"Oh, I've noticed," Riza whispered. "Is he being controlled by that helmet?"

"He wasn't wearing that before." Hiro turned to them. "We can't hurt him or Hiro is gonna be the one taking the hit." Riza handed Jolt over to her.

"Then let's get that helmet!" Riza went dashing at him. Hiro raised his foot upward and darted down on Riza. She blocked his strike with her right arm. Riza threw her left arm straight at Hiro's head. She pulled him under her left arm and tugged roughly on his head. "Damn it, it won't come off!"

"Pull harder!" Kurumu shouted.

"What do think I'm doing!?"

"Neigh!" A horse whinnied nearby. As Riza turned, the headless horseman was swinging his ax and running towards them. Riza and Kurumu started running away from the knight while carrying their 'helpless' allies in their arms. Riza looked behind to see the horseman struck his mighty battle-ax down on them. They tripped and hurdled through the dirt causing Riza to drop Hiro and Kurumu to lose Jolt. . The three looked up to see the knight lean in and grab Hiro by the head.

"Damn," Riza complained.

"Wow, you say that a lot," said Kurumu.

"Chu?" Jolt regained consciousness. The knight raised Hiro in the air and released a radiant, white light. The three covered their eyes until the light subsided. Riza opened her eyes and gazed at the rejoined knight in front of them. The knight's stare was dark and empty.

"H-Hiro?" Riza asked.

"He's back to normal," Kurumu noticed the knight in one piece.

"Pikachu?" Jolt tiptoed closer to the horse.

"Neeeeeiiigh!" The horse rose on its hind legs as the rider pulled on the reigns. The intense aura only grew stronger.

"Look out!" Jolt leapt for Riza's head. The knight charged in at the three. Riza and Kurumu quickly stepped aside as he galloped by. "D-Damn! Hiro!" The horse jumped onto the highway in one large leap.

"Come on!" Kurumu shouted. She grabbed Riza by her shoulders and pulled her in the air. "Where's your bike?"

"Over there!" Riza pointed over to the railing where she parked it. Kurumu dropped her on the bike. Riza started the motor and quickly took off whereas Kurumu followed her from the sky. The knight was running at a rapid pace on the pass with Riza tailing him.

"He won't get away!" Riza shouted. Jolt made his way around Riza to the handlebars. Sparks started flying from his cheeks.

"Pika…CHU!" The Thunderbolt shot out at the knight. The horse avoided the strike as it hurdled over the railing. "Pika!?"

"He's getting away!" Kurumu yelled.

"No, he's not!" Riza twisted the right handle. The bike hurdled over the railing after the knight. Jolt hanged on for his life as they landed on the ground below. Just ahead was the rampaging horseman cutting his way through the terrain. "Hold your horses!"

"Pika Pika!" Jolt shouted. The knight slid his horse down a dirt slope and continued running through the tall grass. Riza immediately jumped the hill and charged after him. The grass and dirt lashed at them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Riza closed her eyes against the debris. Jolt held on while taking the hits in front. Kurumu covered her face while flying away from the low branches.

"There's too much obstacles!" she cried.

**HONK! HONK!**

A loud horn echoed behind the girls (and rabbit). A red commercial vehicle started driving up beside Riza. In the left passenger seat was Flandre while Rai was driving the vehicle on the right.

"It's Rai…and Flandre!" Riza shouted. Kurumu soared over to the driver's side window.

"Breaker, breaker, this is Raimundo Ortega," he jested while driving. "Your requested escort has arrived."

"Fuga!" Flandre added. Rai floored the gas pedal and turned in front of Riza and Jolt.

"Rai, how did find us?" Kurumu asked.

"We got a call from Reiri you guys were horsing around." Kurumu stared with a blank face. "…I'll just clear a path." Rai shifted the gear once more. The truck's tires crushed the earth and grazed a smooth trail for the bike.

"Ah, this will work!" Riza shouted. Her bike smoothly drove over the flattened plains as the group charged after the knight.

"Pipipi!" Jolt cried.

"How do we stop him?" Kurumu asked.

"We don't," Rai shifted another gear. "We're gonna give him a little extra push." The horse leaped up into the air and back onto the highway. It galloped through the street as his rider held the reigns. The knight noticed the princess stepping in front of his path. She raised a wooden bat and pointed straight at her mark.

"A home run, eh?" Hime stared down the bat. The knight showed no sign of stopping. Hime lifted the bat over her right shoulder.

**VRRRRMMM!**

The truck rode up the hill and landed on the street. The knight turned to see the oncoming headlights plow straight into them. Both he and the horse were being forced forward. Hime twisted her left foot and firmly gripped the bat. In one swing, she slammed the wooden club straight at his head.

**Slam!**

The helmet flew off the body along with Hiro. Kurumu dived down to grab the boy. As the helmet soared high above, Riza rode her bike over the cargo hold and into the sky.

"Nice batting!" She cried. Jolt jumped out and grabbed the helmet.

"Pika!" Jolt latched the head back on the headless horseman. He leapt back on Riza's bike as she skidded to a halt.

"The knight's back to his senses now, huh?" Hime presumed. Rai and Flandre exited the vehicle and stood by Hime. Kurumu walked over while carrying Hiro by his arms as Jolt went to stand between Rai and Flandre. "Riza's race begins now." The knight's aura subsided; he now stood calm and collected. Riza waited and looked up to him in the moonlight.

"Shall we settle this?" Riza asked. The knight looked to her in silence. "Listen, I'm gonna show you who's the fastest through Sasanaki Pass!" The knight pulled on his horse while Riza revved the motor. In a second, they took off down the street.

"So, any reason why you're ready to play doctor?" Rai asked. Kurumu looked at her outfit.

"Oh this?" she said distressed. "I—uh…well, you see…" Rai turned to Kurumu.

"Any idea who put it on Hiro in the first place?" She quickly settled.

"I know one thing," Kurumu stated. "It was a vampire."

"He's meddling with things again, huh?" Hime asked.

* * *

**Sasanaki General Hospital**

Zeppeli was enjoying his drink while making light conversation.

"I'm just glad the princess is having a good time," he assured. The woman who was sitting rose from her seat.

"The entertainment hasn't even begun yet," Reiri smiled. After her last words, her body morphed into a swarm of grey bats that flew up through the fireplace. Zeppeli only continued to examine his pottery in his bedroom.

"Well, what shall we have them do to entertain us next?"

* * *

**Sasanaki Pass**

Riza and the knight were coming down to the home stretch. As the final turn came up, Riza was following up fast.

"No one can get through Sasanaki Pass faster than me!" Riza declared. The full moon shined past the clouds. In a sudden burst of speed, she accelerated just enough to surpass the horseman in one fell sweep. As Riza crossed ahead of him, the bike screeched until it came to a stop. As she got off her bike, the knight stopped in front of her. The two stared at one another. Riza gave off a warm smile. "…That was a good race. Rest in Peace." Both the knight and the horse began evaporating into trickles of light blue flames. Their bodies disappeared leaving only Riza to stand alone. "…Hahahaha!" she chuckled. "I told you I was the fastest!"

* * *

**Royal Manor**

"So? Did you see?" She turned over to everyone. Everyone seemed perplexed by the situation, except for Hime who was drinking her tea.

"I wasn't paying attention," she inserted.

"Hime!" she shouted. "Damn you…Hiro!" Hiro was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I can't remember a thing," he responded.

"Flandre, I know you saw me!"

"Fuga," Flandre shook her head.

"Did any of you see me!?"

"Hello, I was busy carrying him back here," Kurumu pointed to Hiro.

"Pikachu," Jolt sweated dropped.

"You guys needed to watch! I was the fastest one to cross Sasanaki Pass!"

"Alright, we believe you!" Rai spoke out. "I saw the whole thing; you came out at the last second and drove passed the last turn."

"You really saw it?" Hiro asked.

"Pretty much. I managed to catch a small glimpse from a distance." Riza folded her arms.

"Well, at least someone managed to see who won," Riza said pleased. She pulled up her jeans and started heading inside. "Well then, it's time for the 'winner' to get some shuteye."

"…Really?" Kurumu asked.

"Eh, as long as she feels accomplished," Rai added.

* * *

The night went on silently. Rai changed out of his uniform and fitted back into his shirt and pants. He jumped onto the bed and ruffled underneath the covers. He turned over on the bed. Jolt curled up on the edge of the bed. The door slowly creaked as Kurumu walked in from a hot shower. Her shirt covered her upper body as she made her way to the bed.

_Should I tell him? _Kurumu asked herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Rai asked. She pulled the covers over herself until she was face-to-face with Rai. She opened one eye to him.

"…You're way too nice."

"…Yeah, I guess I am." They both drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The man awoke from his sleep. He stumbled out of the alleyway into the bright sunlight. He gazed around the area in search of someone who he could communicate with. The people around him looked much different than he anticipated. They were cartoons, but looked almost exactly like people. When he saw a window to a grocery market, he saw himself completely changed as well. His body looked just like a teenage character from an anime with the blue eyes, black spiky hair, and his somewhat light brown skin. He had on his blue T-shirt and light brown cargo pants. _

"_What the hell's going on?" he asked. He saw a man in a suit walking past him. "Excuse me; do you know where I am?" The man stared strangely at him. _

"_Watashi wa isoide iru," the man answered. He continued on walking. The boy stood in confusion at his words._

"_What did he say?" He turned around and started running in the opposite direction. People stared at him as he ran. He made his way through the crowds of parents holding children, teenagers in their groups, and adult coming out from work. All around him were small shops and tall skyscrapers that let into the city. He made a sharp left turn._

_**Crash!**_

"_Kyaaa!" the girl cried. The two fell to the ground. The boy rubbed his sore end and saw the girl in front of him. She had long blue hair and a red hair clip to hold her bangs to the left of her face. She wore a school uniform with a red jacket and a white undershirt with a blue tie. She had a brown skirt with white socks and brown shoes. Her book bag fell to the floor with her yellow star-keychain attached to the handle. "Gomen'nasai!"_

"_Crap, I'm sorry!" The boy panicked. When he looked at the girl, he stopped and took a long pause. His eyes didn't faze as he looked at her stunning appearance and her shimmering green eyes. He rose and walked over to her. She quickly stood from her position and backed away. The boy bent down and picked up her book bag. He offered it to her. "Uh…here you go." The girl inched over and reached for her bag. _

"_A-Arigatōgozaimashita!" she thanked. Seeing his job done, he decided to turn around and find answers elsewhere. _

"_You take care," the boy started walking away. _

_*Grab*_

_He stopped in his tracks. The boy turned over to the girl who was now grabbing on to his arm sleeve. "Hey…I…"_

"…_Yume," she said. "Kasamari Yume."_

"_Yume?" The boy pondered. "Is that your name?" The girl only smiled warmly. He raised his hand in friendship. The girl stared with confusion. "I'm Joseph. Joseph Aaron."_

"_Yosefu?" Yume blinked. The two shook hands and began to laugh at their sudden meet. _

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Flandre: Fuga!**

**Hiro: What do you think, Flandre? Do I look strange to you?**

**Dude, what's with the formal attire?**

**Hiro: A classmate invited me to go and play at their house.**

**You're going over to play dressed like James Bond in a tuxedo?**

**Hiro: Oh right! What should I take as a gift? I'm not sure what to do!**

**It's cool, you don't need a gift. All right's reserved and the material used belong to their respective owners. Leave a comment and review on your thoughts and ideas. Stay Classy!**

**Next Time: Princess Visitation**

**Seriously, lose the tux.**

**Flandre: Fuga Fuga.**


End file.
